Time After Time
by hanaruppi
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha terlahir dengan mental terbelakang. Pertemuannya dengan Sakura Haruno, seorang guru di SLB Konoha, mengantarkannya pada kesempatan untuk mengubah hidupnya, sebuah percobaan yang membuat seekor tikus menjadi jenius./Diadaptasi dari novel "Flowers For Algernon".
1. Pertemuan Dengan Sasuke Uchiha

All characters are belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Based on _**Flowers For Algernon**_ novel

I don't take any profit from this story

.

.

.

SasuSaku fanfic

Alternate Universe, Out of Character

.

.

.

Untuk mereka yang terlahir dengan segala kekurangan, untuk mereka yang sempurna dalam segala keterbatasan

.

.

.

 **Time After Time** **:**

 **I'll always love you**

.

.

.

* * *

 **Pertemuan dengan Sasuke Uchiha**

 **.**

Dering bel sepeda pengantar surat berbunyi nyaring bersamaan dengan keluarnya seorang wanita muda dari dalam pondok kecil di pinggiran kota pagi itu.

" _Ohayou_ , Haruno- _chan_!" sapa pria paruh baya pengantar surat pada wanita muda itu, menghentikan sepeda di depan pagar.

Sakura Haruno melambaikan tangan, melangkah di jalan setapak menuju pintu pagar sembari tersenyum cerah. " _Ohayou_! Tumben sekali pagi-pagi begini Paman sudah lewat sini," sapanya.

"Ya, karena aku punya surat untukmu." Pria pengantar surat itu menyerahkan pada Sakura sebuah amplop dari dalam tas besarnya di boncengan sepeda. Dia tersenyum menyenangkan dalam profil kebapakannya. "Sepertinya ibumu di sana sudah sangat rindu padamu."

Sakura balas tersenyum, menggumam terima kasih sebelum melambaikan tangan lagi pada paman pengantar surat yang sudah meluncur ke jalanan dengan sepedanya, melanjutkan tugas mengantarkan surat-surat ke rumah lainnya. Melihat punggung paman yang semakin jauh di ujung jalan, Sakura teringat punggung ayahnya sendiri. Dulu ayahnya suka sekali mengendarai sepeda ke kantor, membiarkan mobil bagusnya terabaikan di garasi, mengabaikan ibunya yang selalu mempermasalahkan itu di meja makan. Sakura rindu ayahnya. Amat rindu.

Tapi surat yang dikirim dari Tokyo untuknya baru dibaca begitu Sakura duduk di dalam bus menuju kampus. Bukan dari ayahnya, melainkan sang ibu. Karena selama ini memang hanya ibunya yang tak pernah bosan mengiriminya surat.

Surat terakhir ibunya diterima Sakura hampir sekitar setengah tahun yang lalu. Musim gugur yang lalu. Surat itu tidak mendapat balasan dari Sakura. Barangkali sang ibu marah karenanya, sehingga baru mengirim surat lagi sekarang.

 _Sakura, putriku,_

 _Bagaimana kabarmu, Nak? Ibu harap baik-baik saja. Suasana hatimu juga pasti sedang bagus karena sekarang musim semi. Kau selalu menyukai musim semi, senang melihat bunga-bunga sakura bermekaran_ _―_ _seperti dari mana namamu berasal._

 _Pohon sakura di belakang rumah juga sudah mekar. Indah sekali, Sakura. Kemarin Bibi mengantar sekeranjang buah persik, kami makan sambil mengobrol tentangmu di bawah pohon sakura. Di sela-sela obrolan, Ibu menangis. Ibu rindu padamu. Baru musim semi yang lalu kau pulang, tapi rasanya seperti_ _sudah_ _berabad-abad. Ibu_ _sangat_ _merindukanmu, Nak._

 _Pertimbangkanlah lagi_ _saran Ibu_ _._ _Ibu_ _sudah hidup lebih lama dari_ _pada_ _kau, tidak ada salahnya kaudengarkan saran_ _ku_ _. Ibu_ _, juga Ayah,_ _hanya menginginkan yang terbaik untukmu._

 _Di sini ada banyak yang bisa kaulakukan. Sarjana Psikologi dengan prestasi terbaik sepertimu tidak pantas hanya berakhir di kota kecil seperti tempatmu berada sekarang. Kau berhak mendapat_ _kan_ _lebih di Tokyo, kota kelahiranmu sendiri. Kau tumbuh besar di sini, belajar banyak hal di sini. Ibu yakin kau sudah_ _sangat_ _mengenal kota ini untuk mengerti bahwa Tokyo-lah tempat yang paling pantas untukmu melanjutkan hidup. Karirmu akan berkembang. Tidak seperti di sana. Lagi pula terlalu sering bergaul dengan orang-orang seperti mereka tidak baik untukmu_ _―_

Sakura menghela napas. Menggigit bibir, menahan amarah yang tersulut di dadanya. Surat itu dilipat, dimasukkan kembali ke dalam amplop, disimpannya ke dalam tas. Sakura tidak lagi berminat membacanya. Kalimat terakhir sang ibu telah memercik amarah di dadanya.

Pandangan mata Sakura kini terlempar keluar jendela bus. Apa yang salah dengan kota kecil ini? Sakura menatap banyak hal yang melintas di jendela, berpikir banyak hal. Jalan raya yang lengang, pertokoan dan rumah-rumah, gedung perkantoran sederhana. Tidak ada yang salah sedikitpun dengan kota ini. Hanya tampak sedikit kuno, karena penataan kotanya tidak semodern kota-kota besar. Ibunya hanya keliru membandingkan kota kecil ini dengan Tokyo.

Lalu mengenai _orang-orang_ yang disebut ibunya dalam surat ... Ah, Sakura tidak suka memikirkannya. Dia berharap tidak pernah membaca surat itu.

Lima belas menit berlalu, bus yang dinaiki Sakura berhenti di halte tujuan. Sakura mengantre turun bersama penumpang lain. Beriringan menyebrangi jalan, menuju bangunan luas nan megah sebuah kampus. Universitas Konoha.

Di sanalah tempat Sakura melanjutkan pendidikan S2 Psikologi setelah lulus dengan predikat mahasiswa terbaik seangkatan dari salah satu universitas ternama di Tokyo. Saat ini Sakura sedang magang di sebuah pusat orang dewasa terbelakang, menjadi pengajar di Sekolah Luar Biasa Khusus Dewasa di bawah naungan Universitas Konoha. Sesuai dengan tesis yang sedang digarapnya, tentang pengembangan diri orang berketerbelakangan mental. Inilah yang membuat sang ibu berkali-kali membujuk Sakura untuk kembali ke Tokyo.

Ketika lulus SMA, ibunya berharap banyak Sakura akan memilih studi kedokteran. Ayahnya telah bekerja keras seumur hidup untuk menyiapkan biaya pendidikannya di jurusan itu, meski sebenarnya Sakura bisa mendaftar dengan beasiswa penuh berkat otak cemerlangnya tanpa perlu ayahnya mengeluarkan biaya banyak. Namun bukan kedokteran yang menjadi minat Sakura, melainkan psikologi. Sejak kecil Sakura sudah amat tertarik dengan perilaku dan sifat manusia, sering mengamati diam-diam karakter orang-orang yang ditemuinya. Sehingga tanpa ragu lagi dia memilih melanjutkan studi ke jurusan psikologi.

Ibunya marah, hampir-hampir mengusirnya dari rumah. Menyebutnya tidak tahu berterima kasih, anak yang tidak menghargai kerja keras orangtua, tidak menyayangi orangtua. Tapi Sakura bergeming atas keputusannya, tidak berpikir untuk mengubah niatnya sekalipun sang ibu tak lagi menganggapnya sebagai anak. Sakura tahu ibunya tidak akan sampai begitu. Ibunya hanya kecewa karena Sakura tidak bisa mengikuti egonya, hasratnya untuk membangga-banggakan Sakura putrinya dengan gelar dokter yang mulia. Ya, wanita metropolitan seperti ibunya sudah kadung teracuni pikirannya, menjadi orangtua yang haus akan pemujaan orang lain terhadapnya atau keluarganya, silau dengan titel dan status sosial yang tinggi.

Persis seperti yang sudah ditebak Sakura, kemarahan ibunya tidak berlangsung lama. Tidak sampai satu semester kuliahnya berjalan, ibunya sudah bermanis-manis lagi padanya. Memberinya banyak nasihat dan kata-kata penyemangat. Sang ibu berbalik 180 derajat mendukungnya. Itu karena ibunya akhirnya tahu bahwa menjadi lulusan psikologi tidak terlalu buruk juga. Sang ibu mengira setelah lulus nanti, wajah sang putri akan mondar-mandir di layar kaca, muncul dalam liputan-liputan pemberitaan atau _talkshow_ untuk dimintai pendapat psikologisnya soal banyak hal.

Tapi itu hanya sebatas impian baru ibunya terhadap Sakura. Hanya impian yang menunggu pupus untuk kesekian kali, karena Sakura memilih untuk melanjutkan pendidikan di kota kecil yang jauh dari hedonisme. Hati sang ibu remuk karena kecewa. Dan hatinya lebih sakit lagi begitu mengetahui putrinya sekolah tinggi-tinggi hanya untuk menjadi guru suka rela di sebuah sekolah luar biasa.

 **...**

Jam tangan Sakura menunjukkan waktu 30 menit menjelang pukul 9. Sakura mempercepat langkah memasuki pagar kampus. Namun langkahnya memelan ketika sepasang mata zamrudnya menangkap sosok laki-laki di kejauhan.

Lelaki itu diam bergeming di depan pagar, menatap entah apa ke dalam kampus. Pipinya ditekan ke sela-sela jeruji besi, tangannya berpegangan pada besi-besi itu.

Sakura mencari tahu apa gerangan yang membuat lelaki itu tertarik, ikut memandang ke dalam kampus. Tapi sejauh matanya memandang, tidak ada apa-apa di balik pagar kampus selain mahasiswa-mahasiswa yang berlalu lalang di koridor, atau duduk-duduk di pelataran kampus membicarakan sesuatu dengan seru, atau beberapa yang sedang asyik bermain basket di lapangan. Entah apa yang membuat lelaki itu betah berlama-lama berdiri di sana.

Ketika Sakura menoleh pada si lelaki dengan tak habis pikir, lelaki itu justru sedang menatapnya. Dia memiliki sepasang mata hitam yang indah. Dan mata itu membulat besar saat mereka bertatapan. Lelaki itu buru-buru menunduk canggung, tangannya memilin-milin ujung kausnya. Saat itu Sakura segera paham, lelaki itu adalah salah satu dari orang-orang terbelakang.

Sakura tersenyum ramah ketika lelaki itu ragu-ragu mengangkat wajahnya kembali, menatapnya dengan mata hitam membulat lebih lebar. Sakura coba mendekat. Tapi lelaki itu sudah lebih dulu berbalik badan dan lari.

"Eh, tunggu!" teriak Sakura.

Terlambat. Lelaki itu sudah hilang di tikungan. Dia berlari cepat sekali, seolah-olah sedang dikejar anjing.

Sakura tidak bisa menyusulnya, sebentar lagi mata kuliah pertama dimulai. Lagi pula mungkin lelaki bermata indah itu akan ada di sana lagi besok pagi. Sebagaimana pagi-pagi sebelumnya. Benar, bukan baru hari ini Sakura melihatnya berdiri di sana, tepekur menatap entah apa di balik pagar kampus. Tapi baru kali ini mereka saling bertatapan. Dan lelaki itu langsung melarikan diri. Entah besok pagi dia masih akan datang atau tidak.

 **...**

Perkuliahan Sakura hari ini berakhir pukul tiga sore. Setelah berdiskusi beberapa menit dengan dosennya mengenai tesis yang baru dua bab dikerjakan, Sakura meninggalkan gedung Fakultas Psikologi. Agenda berikutnya adalah mengajar.

Sekolah Luar Biasa Khusus Dewasa itu berada di dalam komplek Universitas Konoha. Letaknya hanya beberapa blok dari gedung kampus utama. Dibiayai oleh Hidden Leaf Foundation, sebuah yayasan swasta yang aktif menangani dan melindungi hak orang-orang berkebutuhan khusus di Jepang.

Sudah hampir dua tahun Sakura mengajar di sana. Meskipun demi tujuan mendapatkan materi tesisnya, menjadi pengajar untuk orang-orang dewasa terbelakang tidak pernah menjadi beban untuk Sakura. Justru itu adalah bagian yang pernah dicita-citakannya semasa SMA.

Sakura pernah mengenal seorang tetangga, seorang ayah dari anak laki-laki yang lahir terbelakang. Orangtua tunggal. Kabarnya sang istri meninggalkan pria itu karena tidak tahan menanggung malu memiliki anak yang mentalnya tak sempurna. Usia anak itu hanya beberapa tahun lebih tua dari Sakura. Setiap hari dikurung, tidak dibiarkan keluar rumah. Sakura sering melihat anak lelaki itu mengintip dari jendela lantai dua rumahnya, memperhatikan anak-anak yang seru bermain sepak bola di lapangan samping rumahnya.

Pernah suatu hari anak lelaki yang sudah beranjak remaja itu bersama ayahnya berencana pergi entah ke mana. Anak itu bersorak girang keluar dari rumah. Namun tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti di depan pintu. Tatapannya menunduk, memandang ikatan tali sepatunya yang terlepas. Dia berteriak dengan suara yang ganjil―suaranya sudah matang sebagai laki-laki dewasa, terdengar ganjil karena cara bicaranya kekanak-kanakan. Itu pertama kalinya Sakura mendengar anak itu bersuara.

Anak lelaki itu berteriak pada ayahnya, minta diikatkan tali sepatunya. Dia berteriak lagi karena tidak mendapat respon. Lalu berteriak lagi. Suaranya amat kencang, sampai-sampai Sakura pikir warga satu komplek bisa mendengarnya. Ayahnya yang dari tadi cuek saja mondar-mandir mengangkat barang dari dalam rumah ke mobil tiba-tiba berteriak, menghardiknya demi membuatnya diam. Sakura masih ingat jelas kata-kata ayahnya yang amat menyayat hati.

"Kau sudah dewasa. Kau sama seperti anak laki-laki lain. Kau normal! Jangan merengek. Jadilah seperti anak laki-laki lain. Jadilah normal! Ikat tali sepatumu sendiri!"

Anak itu bergeming. Jika jaraknya tidak jauh, mungkin Sakura bisa melihat matanya mulai berair. Kepalanya tertunduk, tangannya gemetar mencengkram celana. Lalu tiba-tiba dia berjongkok, sepertinya berusaha mengikat tali sepatunya sendiri seperti yang diinginkan sang ayah. Cukup lama kedua ujung tali hanya dipeganginya dengan tangan gemetar. Mungkin anak itu memang tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengikat tali sepatu. Lalu dia mulai mengaitkan satu tali ke tali lainnya, saling membelit, membentuk simpul tak jelas. Dilepasnya lagi, diulangnya lagi seperti tadi. Anak itu terus mengulanginya dengan tangan gemetar. Ayahnya memperhatikan dengan tidak sabar.

"Ikat yang benar! Kalau tidak bisa, kau tidak usah ikut Ayah."

Tangan anak lelaki itu semakin gemetar. Gerakan mengikatnya semakin tak keruan. Lalu air matanya menetes. Anak itu menangis, melenguh seperti hewan terluka, tidak mau ditinggal ayahnya. Mungkin dia berpikir harus segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, alih-alih yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya, dia gagal mengikat tali sepatunya sendiri. Saat itu Sakura bisa melihat pundaknya gemetar. Sementara ayahnya yang tampak semakin tak sabar menendangnya, membentaknya agar berhenti saja mengikat tali sepatu, menyuruhnya masuk ke mobil. Mungkin akhirnya sadar tidak ada gunanya membiarkan anak itu mencoba.

Sakura hanya bisa menggigit bibir tiap kali melihat pemandangan mengiris hati seperti itu. Tidak seharusnya anak-anak yang terlahir dengan mental tidak sempurna diperlakukan kasar. Mendidik mereka dengan keras bukanlah jalan keluar, pikir Sakura. Mereka sama seperti manusia lainnya. Tentu saja mereka berhak diperlakukan layaknya manusia.

Bukan keinginan siapapun untuk dilahirkan tak sempurna. Berkekurangan. Berketerbatasan. Orang-orang yang lahir sempurna menyebutnya _tidak normal_. Itu adalah sebuah kejahatan. Apa hak mereka menilai normal atau tidak suatu ciptaan Tuhan? Sakura tak pernah habis pikir melogikai itu.

Berada di sekolah luar biasa selama hampir dua tahun membuat Sakura mengerti banyak hal. Berada di antara orang-orang berkekurangan membuatnya memahami banyak hal. Mereka yang selama ini menerima perlakuan tak pantas di masyarakat, dihina, dijadikan bahan tertawaan, dikucilkan (ironisnya oleh keluarga dan orang-orang terdekat mereka sendiri), namun satu kali pun tidak pernah mereka mengeluh. Mereka tetap bisa tersenyum tulus.

Sakura memahami satu hal yang penting. Kekurangan pada diri mereka setidaknya membuat mereka memiliki hati yang murni. Mereka tidak mengerti caranya membalas cemooh―mereka bahkan tak paham _cemooh_ itu apa. Mereka tidak marah ketika orang-orang menatapnya berbeda. Tidak tersinggung ketika dihina. Karena mereka tak mengerti. Namun itulah yang menjadikan mereka manusia berhati mulia.

"Ini untuk Sakura- _san_ _._ " Seorang murid Sakura yang perempuan memberinya kue tar yang tidak jelas bentuknya, meletakkan itu di mejanya. Nana Kizama, murid paling muda di kelas Sakura―28 tahun, murid yang paling pintar. "Aku pinjam dapur Subaru- _san_. Pinggirannya sedikit gosong. Tapi gosong itu yang paling enak, kata Michi- _kun_ ," dia menunjuk murid laki-laki tertua yang rambut di puncak kepalanya mulai botak.

"Pinggiran kue gosong? Boleh buatku, Nana- _chan_?" Pria itu mengacung-acungkan tangan dari tempat duduknya.

Nana menggeleng kencang, kuncir dua rambutnya goyang-goyang. "Tidak boleh. Ini untuk Sakura- _san_. Nanti kita bikin kue gosong sama-sama saja!" serunya dengan suara cempreng.

Sakura tersenyum, mengusap lembut bahu Nana. "Terima kasih, Nana- _chan_. Aku sangat senang. Kau pintar bikin kue."

Pujiannya membuat Nana menyeringai lebar, kegirangan. Nana kembali ke tempat duduknya. Pelajaran berhitung dilanjutkan.

Semua murid duduk antusias di bangku. Memperhatikan Sakura yang sedang menjelaskan pelan-pelan bagaimana menghitung uang kembalian. Sakura membuat soal cerita sederhana, lalu menanyakan satu per satu muridnya tentang berapa yang mereka terima jika membayar sesuatu yang harganya sekian dengan uang logam 100 _yen_. Ada murid yang langsung sibuk membuat coretan berhitung di buku tulis, baru bisa menjawab. Ada yang terbengong lama dulu, baru mulai menghitung-hitung dengan jarinya. Bahkan ada yang menjawab tidak menerima uang kembalian karena langsung meninggalkan toko setelah menyerahkan uangnya. Beberapa kali Sakura mengulang pertanyaan dengan penuh kesabaran, menyederhanakan kata agar mereka lebih mudah menangkap maksudnya.

Itu tidak pernah mudah. Faktanya mereka sulit menerima pelajaran karena keterbatasan daya pikir. Rata-rata mereka ber-IQ di bawah 80. Lamban dalam belajar. Namun semangat mereka untuk bisa mengerjakan sesuatu tidak berbeda dengan orang-orang di luar sana. Maka tak pernah ada kata menyerah bagi Sakura untuk membantu mereka agar berhasil.

 **...**

Jam belajar-mengajar SLB Konoha hanya berlangsung tiga sampai empat jam. Jadwalnya juga tidak setiap hari seperti sekolah pada umumnya, hanya tiga kali pertemuan dalam seminggu. Bila lebih dari itu, para murid berketerbelakangan mental tidak akan mampu lagi memusatkan konsentrasi.

Kelas berakhir sebelum hari berubah gelap. Murid-murid bubar satu per satu, melambaikan tangan antusias pada Sakura yang masih berberes di mejanya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar ketukan di pintu. Sakura mengalihkan pandangan dari buku-buku yang sedang dibereskannya, mendapati pimpinan Fakultas Psikologi Universitas Konoha berdiri di sana.

"Tsunade- _sensei_ ," Sakura tersenyum.

Tsunade melirik meja Sakura. Membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Kau masih lama? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Tapi di luar saja, aku traktir kau minum," katanya.

Sakura mengangguk. Meminta waktu sebentar untuk merapikan mejanya sedikit lagi. Tidak sampai dua menit, Sakura menyampirkan tas di bahu, menutup pintu ruang kelas yang telah kosong. Kemudian berjalan di sisi Tsunade tanpa banyak tanya.

Sakura pikir mereka hanya akan membahas tesisnya, barangkali diskusi usai kuliah tadi belum benar-benar selesai―Tsunade Senju adalah dosen pembimbing tesisnya. Namun Sakura salah duga, apa yang akan disampaikan Tsunade sungguh sesuatu yang tak pernah dia pikirkan sebelumnya.

Mereka berbicara di kedai minum langganan Tsunade. Memesan dua cangkir kopi, alih-alih _sake_ seperti kesukaan Tsunade. Pilihan dosennya ini memulai keheranan Sakura.

"Ketua yayasan baru saja menandatangani proyek milik orang-orang Tokyo," Tsunade membuka pembicaraan tidak lama setelah kopi pesanan mereka diantarkan. Dia memasukkan satu sendok saja gula halus ke dalam cangkirnya. Melanjutkan cerita, "Sebuah proyek ilmiah terbesar yang pernah dilakukan di Jepang―bahkan dunia. Proyek mahal. Kau bisa bayangkan akan terjadi perubahan besar pada dunia jika proyek ini berhasil. Perubahan pada umat manusia. Dan ini akan menciptakan sebuah sejarah, terutama bagi ilmu psikologi."

Sakura meneguk kopinya dengan rasa penasaran. Mata zamrudnya tak lepas memperhatikan Tsunade di seberang meja.

"Profesor Hiruzen Sarutobi dari Tokyo yang menyusun ide proyek ini, sebetulnya," kata Tsunade. "Selama delapan tahun dia melakukan penelitian terhadap enzim penyebab umum kerusakan jaringan otak, yang paling banyak diduga sebagai penyebab retardasi mental seorang anak. Dia menyebutnya Teknologi Pengembangan Enzim. Hasil penelitiannya ini sudah diujicobakan pada tikus. Kau tahu, Sakura, dia berhasil membuat seekor tikus menjadi jenius." Mata cokelat Tsunade yang bening berkilat-kilat.

Sakura meletakkan cangkirnya di meja. Menahan napas. Seekor tikus menjadi jenius?

"Tikus ini mampu lolos dari sebuah labirin yang rumit hanya dalam hitungan menit―kau harus lihat rumitnya labirin itu bagi tikus-tikus biasa, Sakura. Itu hanya satu contoh. Simbol dari metode pemecahan masalah. Bayangkan, seekor tikus bisa melakukannya dalam waktu sesingkat itu. Apa yang akan terjadi bila itu manusia?"

"Jadi, ini semacam penelitian untuk meningkatkan fungsi otak pada anak retardasi mental?" Sakura mencoba berkesimpulan.

"Ya. Kau cerdas, Sakura. Dan bukan hanya itu. Jika penelitian ini bisa berkembang lebih jauh, kita bisa memperkecil angka bayi yang terlahir dengan retardasi mental. Regenerasi manusia. Bukankah itu kabar gembira bagi dunia?" Mata Tsunade berkilat lagi, wajahnya lebih cerah daripada langit musim semi ketika menghirup kopinya.

Sementara itu Sakura bergeming dalam lamunan. Membayangkan jika tidak ada lagi anak yang terlahir ke dunia dengan keterbelakangan mental. Tidak akan ada lagi anak yang diolok-olok karena tidak bisa memukul bola _baseball_ tanpa melepas pemukulnya. Tidak akan ada lagi anak yang ditertawakan karena mengompol di kelas. Tidak akan ada lagi anak yang dipukul pantatnya karena tidak bisa mengikat tali sepatu. Semua anak bisa bermain bersama. Semua anak bisa belajar di sekolah yang setara; tidak akan ada lagi sekolah luar biasa. Semua orangtua bisa membanggakan anaknya.

"Apakah ini benar-benar akan berhasil?" tanya Sakura kemudian. "Maksudku, ukuran mental hewan dengan manusia tidak bisa disamakan. Bagaimana jika penelitian itu berhasil pada manusia—sama berhasilnya seperti yang diujicobakan pada tikus, namun menimbulkan efek negatif pada perilaku atau cara berpikir manusia ini? Bagaimana jika muncul gejala-gejala minor secara psikologis yang tidak ditemukan pada si tikus?"

Tsunade angkat bahu. "Selalu ada risiko dalam setiap percobaan, bukan? Kita tidak bisa mengeliminasi kemungkinan itu. Tapi itulah yang dilakukan seorang peneliti. Men-co-ba," jawabnya realistis. "Terlalu banyak kemungkinan untuk hasil penelitian ini. Profesor Sarutobi mengambil kemungkinan terbesar. Tikusnya berada dalam kondisi paling baik selama enam bulan belakangan, dan dia terus mengalami perkembangan. Itu alasan paling logis yang membuat penelitian ini layak diteruskan pada manusia."

Kopinya telah tandas, cangkirnya diletakkan di atas meja. Tsunade menatap lurus muridnya. "Itulah yang menjadi inti pembicaraan ini, Sakura. Proyek itu akan segera dibawa ke Konoha. Mereka membutuhkan seorang _anak_. Dan aku yakin kau punya rekomendasi bagus."

Selama beberapa saat, Sakura tak punya jawaban. Bimbang mempertimbangkan akan mendukung proyek itu atau sebaliknya, melakukan penentangan. Dari lubuk hati yang terdalam, Sakura tidak menginginkan satu pun anak dijadikan objek percobaan. Baginya kemungkinan hanya ada dua, berhasil dan tidak. Jika berhasil, anak itu akan menjadi jalan pembuka bagi perubahan dunia seperti kata Tsunade. Lalu bagaimana jika tidak berhasil? Sakura bahkan tak bisa membayangkannya.

"Jangan dulu pikirkan kegagalannya, Sakura," ujar Tsunade. Paham betul bahwa muridnya sedang dalam keraguan besar. "Ini adalah sebuah usaha. Dalam berusaha kau tidak boleh memikirkan kegagalan. Kau tidak akan pernah sampai ke ujung jembatan jika tidak berani memulai langkah pertama."

Meja mereka lengang sejenak, menyisakan sayup-sayup percakapan pengunjung di meja lain.

Terlalu lama menunggu, Tsunade tidak lagi berminat mendengar pendapat Sakura. Setelah mengintip jam tangan, wanita paruh baya yang masih tampak memesona dengan rambut pirangnya itu beranjak berdiri dari kursi. Kelihatan terburu-buru. "Kalau kau sudah menemukan _anak_ yang tepat, kau tahu bisa menghubungi siapa," ucapnya sebagai pengganti salam perpisahan.

Sakura membiarkan dosennya pergi dengan helaan napas berat.

Sejak dulu Sakura berdoa agar tidak ada lagi anak yang lahir dengan retardasi mental, agar tidak ada lagi anak yang tersingkir dari masyarakat karena kekurangannya. Bagaimana jika inilah jawaban doanya selama ini?

 **...**

Keesokan harinya Sakura mendatangi ruangan Dekan Fakultas Psikologi di kampusnya. Kantor Tsunade. Untuk menyampaikan dukungannya untuk penelitian itu.

Ya, keputusan itu akhirnya bulat diambil setelah Sakura memikirkannya semalaman. Kemungkinan gagalnya penelitian tetap tidak bisa hilang dari hatinya. Namun demi melihat sebuah perubahan, demi sebuah masa depan yang lebih baik untuk generasi mendatang, Sakura akan coba melakukan sesuatu. Tsunade benar, jika ingin sampai ke ujung jembatan, harus berani untuk memulai langkah.

Sakura mengajukan nama Nana Kizama sebagai kandidat. Dengan pertimbangan, perempuan itu adalah murid yang paling pintar di kelasnya, paling cepat menguasai materi pelajaran, paling kuat ingatannya di antara murid lain. Rentang usianya ideal. Catatan perilakunya juga memenuhi syarat. Tsunade menerima pengajuan Sakura dengan suka cita.

"Kelihatannya dia cocok," Tsunade membuka-buka arsip profil Nana Kizama yang diserahkan Sakura. "Tapi akan ada tim untuk mengobservasinya lebih dulu, untuk melihat apakah secara mental dia siap menjalani penelitian ini atau tidak. Oh ya, hari ini tim dari Tokyo sudah datang. Aku ingin memperkenalkannya padamu."

Setengah jam kemudian Sakura dan Tsunade sudah berada di Pusat Pengujian, Departemen Kejiwaan Universitas Konoha. Di sebuah Laboratorium Kejiwaan.

Orang pertama yang Sakura temui adalah Kakashi Hatake, seorang mahasiswa S3 Psikologi Universitas Tokyo. Anggota senior dari tim peneliti. Pria itu memiliki rambut berwarna perak nyentrik, sulit mengenalinya sebagai seorang peneliti tanpa jas lab yang dipakainya. Wajahnya tertutup masker, Sakura tak bisa melihat senyum ramahnya ketika mereka saling diperkenalkan oleh Tsunade.

Seekor tikus kecil berbulu putih di tangan Kakashi menggeliat, lalu dilepaskan ke arena labirin 3 dimensi di atas meja besar.

"Itukah tikus jenius yang _S_ _ensei_ ceritakan kemarin?" tanya Sakura, melongok penasaran ke atas labirin.

Kakashi yang menjawab, "Ya. Namanya Hachiko."

"Kupikir hanya anjing setia yang dibuatkan patungnya di Shibuya yang bernama Hachiko," ujar Sakura, tertawa kecil.

"Sebenarnya aku memang terinspirasi dari nama anjing itu," aku Kakashi, ikut tertawa di balik maskernya.

Pria berambut perak itu memperlihatkan bagaimana cepatnya Hachiko keluar dari lorong-lorong labirin. Berdasarkan penjelasan Kakashi, labirin itu dibuat dengan masing-masing tingkat kerumitan, yang paling rumit adalah level 10. Kakashi sendiri yang merancangnya. Membuat lorong-lorong rumit dengan banyak tikungan pengecoh. Labirin yang ditelusuri Hachiko sekarang adalah labirin level 6.

"Pada awal percobaan, Hachiko baru mampu mencapai garis finis labirin level satu setelah hampir sebulan hanya berputar-putar di lorong yang salah," kata Kakashi. "Kemudian dalam waktu dua minggu Hachiko berhasil menyelesaikan level dua. Lalu satu minggu di level tiga. Berikutnya hanya hitungan hari. Dan sekarang kau lihat sendiri, di labirin level enam Hachiko berhasil finis dalam hitungan menit saja―dua menit. Ini adalah rekor barunya." Kakashi melihat jam tangan, lalu membuat catatan dalam buku laporan.

"Perubahan yang sangat signifikan. Aku tidak pernah tahu seekor tikus bisa sepintar ini," kata Sakura, menatap takjub tikus putih yang sedang mengendus-enduskan moncong merah mudanya di ujung lorong finis labirin, mencicit nyaring, terdengar senang telah menyelesaikan misinya.

Kakashi tertawa renyah. Mengambil tikus itu dari dalam labirin, membelai-belainya di tangan. "Tentu saja, dia hasil percobaan," ujarnya, membuat Sakura terkekeh. Kakashi mengangsurkan hewan berbulu putih itu pada Sakura, takut-takut Sakura menerimanya.

"Dia tidak akan menggigit tanganku, kan?"

Kakashi tertawa lagi―sepertinya dia orang yang amat mudah menganggap lucu hal apapun.

"Hachiko sangat jinak, dia tidak akan melukaimu. Hachiko paling suka kalau kau membelai kepala dan punggungnya. Cobalah," kata Kakashi.

Maka Sakura mencobanya. Jemarinya hati-hati mengusap kepala dan punggung berbulu putih Hachiko. Tikus kecil itu mencicit, menggosok-gosok tangan mungilnya yang berwarna merah muda di ujung moncongnya yang berkumis panjang. Moncongnya mengendus-endus lagi.

Hachiko cukup pendiam untuk ukuran seekor tikus. Atau itu karena tingkat kecerdasannya sudah dimanipulasi sehingga memengaruhi perilakunya menjadi lebih tenang dibandingkan tikus-tikus _normal_. Di atas telapak tangan Sakura, Hachiko tampak tenang, tidak bergerak gesit seperti saat tadi di arena labirin. Seakan-akan tikus itu mampu membedakan situasi; kapan dan di mana harus bekerja, kapan dan di mana harus beristirahat. Benarlah jika Tsunade mengatakan dia tikus yang jenius.

Setelah melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri tikus jenius hasil percobaan bernama Hachiko itu, keyakinan mulai tumbuh kuat di hati Sakura. Anak-anak itu akan memiliki masa depan. Mereka akan punya tempat di masyarakat. Tidak akan lagi dikucilkan. Mereka akan memiliki prestasi hebat, tidak kalah dengan orang-orang pintar di luar sana.

Nana Kizama yang akan memelopori perubahan itu. Dia yang akan memulainya. Dia yang akan menjadi contoh sebuah kemajuan bagi orang-orang terbelakang lainnya.

 **...**

Sore esok harinya, Sakura tidak ada jadwal mengajar. Dia bertahan lama di perpustakaan, mengerjakan bab 3 tesisnya. Pukul 5 baru meninggalkan kampus. Sepulang kuliah dia berniat mendatangi Nana Kizama di tempatnya bekerja sebagai penyapu halaman sebuah toko kue. Ingin membicarakan soal proyek penelitian itu. Sakura perlu bicara empat mata dengan Nana, memberinya kabar gembira.

Namun sesuatu yang sedang terjadi di sebuah jalan buntu yang dilewati Sakura membuatnya menghentikan langkah. Di sana segerombol remaja laki-laki sedang berkerumun memojokkan seseorang. Mata zamrud Sakura melebar. Itu bukan seseorang, dia lelaki bermata indah yang setiap pagi memandang ke dalam kampus dari luar pagar.

Wajah lelaki itu tampak ketakutan, tangannya gemetar memeluk buku entah apa. Seseorang dari gerombolan remaja nakal itu merampas paksa bukunya. Mereka tertawa. Lelaki itu susah payah menggapai bukunya kembali, namun tak berhasil. Ditambah lagi sekarang tangannya dipegangi dari belakang oleh anak lain. Lelaki itu berusaha berontak tapi tak sanggup. Tawa anak-anak nakal itu bertambah kencang.

"Buku apa sih sebenarnya ini? Pelit sekali, tidak mau menunjukkannya pada kami," kata remaja yang merampas buku, berlagak penasaran membuka-buka halaman buku.

"Kau mau tahu sekali. Awas nanti dia mengamuk," sahut yang lain.

Si remaja yang memegang buku membaca keras-keras judulnya. "Itik Buruk Rupa." Kemudian tawa mereka pecah membahana di sepanjang lorong buntu.

Lelaki itu masih berusaha melepaskan diri, melenguh minta bukunya dikembalikan. Karena tidak sanggup melawan maka dia menangis, mengalir air mata di pipinya. Demi melihat itu tidak sedikit pun muncul rasa belas kasihan di antara anak-anak nakal itu. Tawa mereka justru semakin kencang, semakin senang melihatnya tidak berdaya. Olok-olokan mereka semakin keterlaluan.

"Lihat wajahnya. Tolol sekali!"

"Orang dungu seperti kau tidak pantas bawa buku ke mana-mana."

"Kenapa kau tidak diam saja di rumah, minta ibumu membersihkan ingus di hidungmu?"

"Dasar tidak berguna!"

Cukup sudah. Sakura meneriaki mereka dari ujung jalan, menyuruh mereka pergi karena dia sudah memanggil polisi untuk menangkap mereka. Sebenarnya hanya gertakan. Tapi lihatlah anak-anak itu langsung lari terbirit-birit tanpa menoleh lagi ke belakang.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sakura memungut buku milik lelaki itu di tanah, sudah kotor, tadi diinjak-injak salah satu dari anak-anak nakal itu. Namun lelaki bermata indah itu segera menyambar bukunya dari tangan Sakura, mendekapnya lagi dengan erat seakan-akan tidak akan pernah mau melepasnya. Tatapannya tertunduk, pundaknya masih gemetar. Sisa-sisa ketakutannya.

Ada luka goresan di siku lelaki itu. Sakura mengambil plester dari dalam tas. "Kemarikan lenganmu. Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin mengobati lukamu," kata Sakura lembut, selembut gerakannya menarik lengan lelaki itu. Baguslah dia tidak menolak, membiarkan Sakura menempelkan plester di lukanya.

"Nah, sudah selesai." Sakura tersenyum ketika lelaki itu untuk pertama kalinya berani menatap wajahnya. "Di mana rumahmu? Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Lelaki itu cepat-cepat memalingkan mata, menatap ujung sepatu. Tak ada jawaban keluar dari mulutnya. Oh, dia pemalu sekali.

"Tidak apa-apa. Biar kutemani. Aku khawatir kau bertemu lagi dengan anak-anak nakal tadi," kata Sakura.

Lelaki itu tetap bergeming. Saat Sakura merasa dia tidak akan pernah menjawab, tangannya tiba-tiba menunjuk ke arah barat. "Kedai ramen Paman Teuchi," ucapnya dengan suara yang matang sebagai laki-laki dewasa, namun cara bicaranya seperti kanak-kanak. Sakura sudah tidak merasa ganjil dengan itu―sudah terbiasa mendengarnya dari murid-murid lelaki di sekolah luar biasa.

Berikutnya Sakura dan lelaki itu sudah berjalan bersisian. Sakura tidak tahu persis di mana kedai ramen Paman Teuchi yang dimaksud lelaki itu, yang penting dia tahu arahnya. Lagi pula Konoha bukan kota besar, tidak akan sulit menemukan kedai ramen di sekitar situ. Sakura juga merasa lelaki itu cukup pintar untuk menunjuk ketika nanti dia melihat kedai pamannya.

"Boleh kupinjam bukumu?" tanya Sakura di sela-sela langkah mereka.

Bagai diprogram otomatis oleh pengalaman buruk beberapa menit yang lalu, lelaki itu langsung mendekap lebih erat bukunya. Permintaan Sakura tidak diterima.

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Jangan takut, aku bukan anak-anak nakal itu. Aku tidak akan merebut bukumu," katanya lembut. "Aku cuma ingin membersihkan tanah yang menempel di sampulnya. Bukankah itu buku kesayanganmu? Kau pasti tidak mau kalau buku itu kotor, bukan?"

Langkah lelaki itu terhenti. Sepertinya baru menyadari jika sampul bukunya banyak ternodai tanah. Sakura benar, dia tidak suka melihat buku kesayangannya jadi kotor.

Lelaki itu menepis tanah dengan cara menepuk-nepuk buku usang itu dengan telapak tangannya. Hasilnya sampul buku itu semakin kotor. Kemudian Sakura mengulurkan tangan untuk menyeka tanah dengan sapu tangannya. Buku itu bersih dalam dua kali usapan saja. Mata indah lelaki itu melebar takjub.

Sakura tersenyum ketika untuk ke dua kalinya lelaki itu berani menatap wajahnya. Namun kali ini dia tidak langsung memalingkan mata karena malu.

"Terima kasih ... err ...," ucapnya gugup.

"Sakura," wanita berambut merah muda itu menyebutkan namanya.

"Sakura ... Terima kasih, Sakura- _san_ _._ "

Untuk pertama kalinya Sakura melihat lelaki itu tersenyum, membuat mata hitamnya yang menawan berbinar semakin indah.

"Nama di sampul bukumu, apakah itu namamu?" Sakura melongok, mengintip buku yang masih aman dalam dekapan lelaki itu.

Lelaki itu menatap tulisan nama yang dimaksud. "Hm. Sasuke Uchiha. Ibuku yang menulisnya. Tulisan ibuku bagus, kan?" Dia menyeringai, memamerkan sampul bukunya.

Sakura tersenyum, mengangguk. "Tulisan ibumu bagus sekali."

Sasuke Uchiha tersenyum lebar, wajahnya tampak amat bangga. Mendekap bukunya semakin erat. Kelihatannya itu bukan buku dongeng biasa, seperti ada sesuatu yang lebih besar artinya daripada itu bagi Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , boleh kutanya sesuatu padamu?"

Sasuke menoleh pada Sakura yang berjalan di sisinya. Mengangguk polos. "Sakura- _san_ mau tanya apa?"

"Aku sering melihatmu berdiri di depan Universitas Konoha. Beberapa hari yang lalu kita bertemu, kau masih ingat? Aku ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya kaulihat di dalam sana."

Langkah Sasuke Uchiha terhenti lagi. Dan lagi-lagi dia menatap lebih dulu buku dongengnya sebelum menjawab, "Aku ingin seperti orang-orang di Universitas Konoha. Datang setiap pagi. Duduk. Bicara dengan teman-teman tentang hal-hal penting. Ke mana-mana membawa buku. Aku juga ingin pintar seperti mereka."

Mata zamrud Sakura tak berkedip menatapnya, tertegun mendengar ucapan Sasuke Uchiha.

"Kalau aku pintar, pasti orang-orang akan menyukaiku. Aku akan punya banyak teman," jawabnya polos. Namun kemudian wajahnya berubah muram. "Tapi Suigetsu bilang itu percuma. Aku tidak akan bisa pintar. Dia bilang, aku akan selamanya mengepel kedai ramen Paman Teuchi. Padahal aku ingin bisa pintar seperti orang-orang."

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan mata hitamnya yang besar. Amat polos. Amat lugu. Dia bertanya, "Apakah itu benar, Sakura- _san_? Apakah aku tidak bisa pintar?"

Sakura menelan ludah, segumpal rasa haru tiba-tiba membuatnya sulit menghela napas. Pertanyaan itu terdengar begitu menyedihkan, terlontar dari mulut seorang terbelakang.

"Tidak, Sasuke- _kun_. Semua orang bisa pintar, termasuk juga kau," Sakura berkata lembut. "Aku tidak mengenal Suigetsu. Tapi sepertinya dia tidak tahu, bahwa orang yang mau berusaha keras pasti akan berhasil. Tentu saja kau bisa pintar kalau kau berusaha keras. Bahkan kau bisa lebih pintar dari Suigetsu."

Sasuke Uchiha menatap dengan mata membesar lugu, dia sungguh-sungguh. "Aku mau berusaha keras supaya bisa pintar. Apa aku boleh sekolah di Universitas Konoha seperti Sakura- _san_?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Kau boleh sekolah di Universitas Konoha. Kau boleh sekolah di manapun kau mau, Sasuke- _kun_."

Tiba-tiba Sasuke Uchiha berseru girang. Melonjak-lonjak seperti anak kecil mendapat permen. "Aku akan jadi pintar. Aku akan jadi pintar! Aku akan lebih pintar dari Suigetsu!"

Sakura hanya tersenyum, menahan air mata haru yang nyaris meleleh di pipinya.

Belum pernah dia bertemu dengan seorang retardasi mental yang memiliki motivasi sebesar Sasuke Uchiha. Bahkan belum pernah ada yang ingin menjadi pintar seperti dia. Sasuke Uchiha berbeda. Sakura dapat melihat ketulusan di matanya.

Entah bagaimana Sakura berpikir yang sebaiknya menjadi pelopor perubahan untuk diikutkan dalam percobaan itu bukan Nana Kizama, melainkan Sasuke. Tapi itu kesimpulan yang terlalu cepat diputuskan. Sakura masih belum tahu apakah Sasuke benar-benar mampu. Di luar itu, keinginan Sasuke untuk belajar patut diapresiasi.

 **Bersambung**

* * *

 _Catatan penulis:_

Ada yang udah pernah baca novel _Flowers For A_ _l_ _ge_ _r_ _non_ (edisi terjemahan Indonesia-nya berjudul _Charlie Si Jenius Dungu_ )? Salah satu cerita yang heart touched banget dan sangat menginspirasi buat saya. Makanya saya tertarik untuk menuliskannya kembali dengan sudut pandang berbeda. Ada sih beberapa plot dari novel aslinya yang rencananya bakal saya pakai, beberapa plot yang serupa tapi akan saya tulis dengan rasa yang berbeda. Bukan plagiat ya, silakan tengok novel aslinya kalau nggak percaya. Hihi~ *lagian saya udah nulis disclaimer di atas*

Endingnya akan sama atau nggak, silakan baca sampai akhir cerita nanti :p

Nana Kizama, Subaru, ataupun Michi adalah OC. Maaf sengaja pakai karakter buatan sendiri demi menghindari anggapan bashing chara. Karena tema yang saya tulis agak sensitif, saya merasa perlu berhati-hati memakai tokoh-tokoh asli dalam Naruto. Lagi pula mereka nggak bakal sering muncul. Karakter Sasuke di sini juga sama sekali nggak saya niatkan buat bashing, ini murni kebutuhan cerita. Semoga dapat dinikmati.


	2. Itik Buruk Rupa

**Itik Buruk Rupa**

 **.**

Kedai ramen milik Paman Teuchi ternyata sebuah kedai kecil yang ramai. Letaknya di pinggir persimpangan jalan, amat strategis makanya banyak pengunjung yang datang. Ada papan besar bertuliskan Ramen Teuchi di atas pintu masuknya. Lampion merah menggantung di kiri pintu, menambah meriah suasana.

Langit sudah gelap ketika Sakura dan Sasuke Uchiha tiba di sana.

" _Tadaimaaaa!"_ Sasuke berseru keras saat melewati pintu, menarik perhatian semua pengunjung. Dia berlari menuju konter. Berkata dengan penuh antusias pada seorang pria tua yang sedang menarik-narik adonan mi, "Paman, aku mau sekolah! Aku mau sekolah!"

Pria itu terkekeh, menoleh sebentar pada Sasuke. "Kau mau sekolah? Ya, baik. Tentu saja kau boleh sekolah, Sasuke," ujarnya. Tidak terdengar serius, seolah-olah hanya sekadar tanggapan agar Sasuke cepat pergi, tidak lagi mengganggunya bekerja. Wanita muda yang sedang mengaduk kuah mendidih di dalam panci besar menyenggol rusuknya, menegur. Pria itu hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Yeaaaaaay! Aku mau sekolah!"

Seorang pemuda di balik meja kasir tertawa mengejek. "Kalau mau sekolah, ambil dulu kain lap. Bersihkan meja di pojok itu. Ada pelanggan di depan pintu," katanya ketus.

"Wanita itu bukan pelanggan biasa, dia datang bersama Si Dungu. Apa kau tidak lihat, Suigetsu?" kata lelaki lain yang baru kembali dari mencatat pesanan di salah satu meja.

Sakura tidak menyukai tatapan lelaki itu, tajam memandangnya dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Amat tidak sopan. Tapi Sakura lebih tidak menyukai caranya menyebut Sasuke. Namun lihatlah Sasuke tetap bersenandung ceria membawa kain lap ke meja paling pojok, menuruti begitu saja perintah lelaki di meja kasir yang dipanggil dengan nama Suigetsu.

Suigetsu menyenggol rusuk Sasuke ketika melintas di depan mejanya. "Kau sudah punya pacar, eh? Hidan sampai tidak berkedip menatapnya. Apa yang sudah kaulakukan sampai dia mau jadi pacarmu, _anak pintar_?"

Sasuke terkekeh, menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Sakura- _san_ bukan pacarku. Sakura- _san_ temanku. Dia baik sekali. Tadi dia menolongku. Lihat, lukaku diobati. Dia juga membantuku membersihkan buku _Itik-Buruk-Rupa_ -ku dengan sapu tangannya yang wangi," kata Sasuke sembari menunjuk plester di siku, juga buku dongengnya yang selalu dia peluk ke mana-mana.

Dua laki-laki itu saling tatap. Tawa mereka pecah kemudian. Sasuke yang tidak memahami bahwa dialah yang menjadi bahan tertawaan, malah ikut tertawa, suaranya bahkan tak kalah keras.

"Sepertinya kau harus sering-sering dijahili orang supaya dapat perhatian wanita, Sasuke," sahut lelaki tak sopan yang bernama Hidan.

Suigetsu terpingkal-pingkal, tangannya memukul-mukul meja. "Itu ide bagus. Bagaimana kalau besok kaupatahkan saja tanganmu? Mungkin akan ada wanita yang mau memberimu ciuman?"

Tawa mereka lebih keras lagi sekarang. Sasuke menyeringai tersipu, tampak senang juga. Dia masih belum mengerti bahwa ocehan kedua temannya sama sekali bukan sebuah pujian. Sakura menggigit bibir demi melihatnya, hatinya teriris lagi.

Kedua lelaki itu mungkin tidak akan berhenti mengolok-olok Sasuke jika tidak ditegur oleh pria tua yang masih saja sibuk di belakang konter. Paman Teuchi. Menyuruh keduanya kembali bekerja. Meminta Sasuke membersihkan meja di pojok, membantu Hidan mengangkat mangkuk-mangkuk kotor ke tempat cuci piring.

"Silakan duduk, Nona. Ingin pesan ramen apa?" tanya pria tua itu ramah pada Sakura.

Sakura menyebut menu pesanannya, lalu menempati meja yang sedang dibersihkan Sasuke. Lelaki itu mengerjakannya dengan cukup baik untuk seorang terbelakang. Permukaan meja kayu dilapnya hingga mengilat, bersih. Mangkuk kotor diangkutnya, dibawa menumpuk di depan dada. Astaga, buku dongengnya belum juga dilepas. Sakura khawatir Sasuke bisa menjatuhkan mangkuk-mangkuk itu. Untungnya tidak. Dia berhasil membawanya sampai ke ruang belakang, tempat cuci piring.

Jam di tangan Sakura menunjukkan pukul delapan. Ramennya sudah habis dari tadi, tapi Sakura tetap duduk di meja pojok, menunggu hingga tidak ada lagi pelanggan yang datang. Sakura hanya butuh waktu untuk bicara empat mata dengan Paman Teuchi. Tentang Sasuke. Setelah memasang tanda tutup di depan pintu kedai, barulah Sakura mendapat kesempatan bicara.

"Aku melihat Sasuke memiliki motivasi yang besar untuk belajar," ujar Sakura, menatap yakin Paman Teuchi yang duduk berhadapan dengannya di seberang meja.

Teuchi tertawa kecil, melepas ikat kepalanya. "Sebelum ini aku tidak pernah menganggap serius kata-kata Sasuke―dia selalu mengoceh ingin jadi pintar. Tapi kupikir dia bicara begitu karena tidak mengerti _pintar_ itu apa. Nona tahu sendirilah, dia ..." Teuchi mengganti kata-kata dengan gerakan tangannya menunjuk kepala.

Sungguh bagi Sakura lebih baik dia mengucapkannya saja jelas-jelas, daripada menggunakan simbol gerakan seakan-akan mengartikan kekurangan pada mental Sasuke sebagai sebuah gangguan jiwa. Tidak, itu sama sekali berbeda. Tidak mengertikah dia?

"Bagaimanapun Sasuke tetap berhak untuk bersekolah. Siapapun penduduk di negeri ini berhak mendapatkan pendidikan," kata Sakura, menekan suara.

"Aku paham," Teuchi menghela napas. "Tapi itu akan sulit baginya. Dia sulit beradaptasi. Dia sulit memahami maksud orang lain. Bersekolah hanya akan membuatnya bingung. Dia lebih berguna di sini, membantuku di kedai. Beberapa mangkuk kadang dia pecahkan, tapi setidaknya ada hal yang lebih bisa dikerjakannya daripada susah payah belajar membaca dan berhitung."

Sakura menggeleng, menegaskan ketidaksetujuannya. "Aku yakin Sasuke punya potensi untuk menguasai lebih dari sekadar membaca dan berhitung," ujarnya.

Teuchi bersandar lelah ke dinding di belakangnya. "Nona, kenapa kau peduli sekali pada orang seperti Sasuke? Selama ini tidak pernah ada orang asing yang memperhatikannya. Dia selalu hanya mendapat tatapan direndahkan, bahkan lebih sering orang-orang menganggapnya tidak ada."

"Teuchi- _san_ , pernahkah Anda berpikir kenapa manusia diciptakan berbeda-beda? Ada yang dilahirkan dengan kelebihan; ada juga yang sebaliknya, lahir dengan kekurangan. Pernahkah Anda berpikir apa alasan di balik itu semua?" Mata zamrud Sakura dalam menatap pria tua itu. "Bagiku, itu adalah cara agar manusia belajar bersikap adil pada sesamanya."

Sakura tidak menyangka pembicaraannya dengan Teuchi akan jadi lebih berat dari dugaannya. Dia kemudian berpamitan karena malam mulai larut. Barangkali dia datang di waktu yang tidak tepat. Barangkali Teuchi jadi sulit dibuat mengerti karena kelelahan setelah seharian bekerja. Besok-besok dia akan datang lagi. Barangkali juga dengan memberi waktu beberapa hari, Teuchi akan memikirkan ucapan mereka malam ini. Semoga saja.

Sebelum benar-benar keluar dari kedai, Sakura melihat Sasuke Uchiha tertidur di bangku panjang kedai paling pojok belakang. Berbaring miring, terlelap dengan mata terpejam damai. Buku dongengnya dipeluk erat seperti guling.

"Dia sudah biasa seperti itu. Ketiduran setelah lama sekali memandangi gambar-gambar di dalam bukunya. Dan aku terpaksa membangunkan agar dia pindah ke kamarnya," kata Teuchi, mengantar Sakura ke pintu keluar.

Di depan pintu, Sakura membungkuk, mengucapkan salam dan hendak pergi. Namun belum sempat berbalik, Teuchi bersuara lagi.

"Aku menyesal sudah bicara seperti tadi tentang Sasuke," katanya. "Aku selalu menyesalkan orang-orang yang memperlakukannya dengan tidak pantas. Tapi aku tidak menyadari bahwa selama ini aku sendiri berlaku lebih buruk daripada orang-orang itu―menganggap Sasuke tidak akan mampu melakukan apapun selain mengelap meja dan mengangkat mangkuk kotor. Aku menyesal. Kupikir kau benar, Sakura- _san_ , Sasuke berhak menguasai lebih dari sekadar membaca dan berhitung."

Mata zamrud Sakura melebar. "Apa itu artinya Teuchi- _san_ bersedia Sasuke disekolahkan?"

Pria tua itu mengangguk, tersenyum kebapakan. Ternyata dia bisa bersikap hangat layaknya seorang ayah. "Besok aku akan mendaftarkannya ke sekolah tempat Sakura- _san_ mengajar. Kumohon bimbingan dan bantuanmu untuk Sasuke."

Teuchi membungkuk rendah. Sakura membalas bungkuknya, tersenyum cerah. Hatinya lega.

Besok akan menjadi awal yang penting bagi Sasuke Uchiha.

 **...**

Hari pertama Sasuke di sekolah tidak terlalu buruk. Sakura memperkenalkannya di depan kelas, Sasuke menyebut namanya tergagap. Lengannya yang tak pernah lepas memeluk buku dongeng dengan gemetar, dingin dan berkeringat saat Sakura meraih gandengan tangannya untuk menuntunnya ke bangku kosong di tengah kelas.

"Jangan gugup. Santai saja, Sasuke- _kun_. Aku dan teman-teman di sini akan membantumu." Sakura lembut menepuk kedua pundaknya. Tersenyum.

Awalnya Sasuke tampak tak nyaman duduk di bangkunya. Menatap waspada ke sekeliling, menatap waspada pada murid-murid lain. Namun itu tidak berlangsung lama. Begitu pelajaran dimulai, perhatiannya langsung mengarah pada Sakura di depan kelas.

Seperti orang dengan mental terbelakang lainnya, Sasuke cukup kesulitan memahami penjelasan. Sakura harus mengulang beberapa kali, baru dia menangkap maksudnya. Tapi itu bukan halangan bagi Sakura. Menghadapi murid khusus seperti ini memang membutuhkan kesabaran yang tinggi. Ketulusan adalah yang paling penting. Selama Sakura tulus mendidik mereka, kesulitan apapun tidak akan menjadi masalah besar buatnya.

Sasuke mempelajari semuanya dari dasar. Mengenal huruf-huruf dan angka. Dia tidak mengalami masalah dengan angka, dalam tiga hari saja langsung hafal urutannya. Namun butuh waktu satu minggu baginya untuk mampu menghafal seluruh elemen huruf _katakana_ dan _hiragana_. Itu terhitung waktu yang cepat dibandingkan beberapa murid Sakura yang baru bisa menghafal setelah lebih dari dua minggu.

Buruknya, Sasake cepat melupakan. Daya ingatnya tidak cukup kuat untuk menampung banyak informasi. Dia harus sering mengulang apa yang sudah dipelajarinya di sekolah. Sakura membuatkan irama untuk menyebut huruf-huruf itu, jadi semacam lagu. Sasuke bisa menyanyikannya sembari bekerja di kedai, sehingga informasi itu bisa melekat lebih lama di dalam memori otaknya. Metode itu cukup berhasil, karena sepertinya otak Sasuke lebih baik dalam merespon musik.

Kemudian Sasuke mulai belajar membaca. Menyusun huruf-huruf yang sudah dikuasainya, per suku kata, lalu per kata. Bagian ini membutuhkan waktu yang lebih lama lagi, nyaris empat minggu. Sasuke kesulitan dalam membedakan huruf _katakana_ dan _hiragana_. Sering tertukar. Sakura membuatkan lagu lagi untuknya, menyebut benda-benda dengan huruf awalan tertentu dengan gerakan tangan membentuk huruf-huruf tersebut. Sekali lagi, metode lagu direspon lebih baik oleh otaknya.

Berkat lagu hafalan kata sebelumnya, Sasuke tidak terlalu kesulitan ketika belajar menulis. Otaknya sudah merekam dengan cukup baik bentuk-bentuk huruf karena dia terbiasa menyanyikannya sembari membuat gerakan dengan tangan. Meskipun mula-mula tangannya gemetar memegang pensil. Goresannya kasar, keriting. Ujung pensilnya patah entah berapa kali. Namun kelihaian menulis kata-kata di atas kertas mampu dikuasainya tidak sampai seminggu. Bentuk tulisannya tidak terlalu bagus, tapi sudah amat cukup untuk bisa dibaca.

Sasuke maju ke meja Sakura, menyodorkan buku tulisnya. Mata zamrud Sakura menangkap huruf-huruf _hiragana_ berbentuk keriting menyusun nama _Uchiha Sasuke_. "Apakah tulisanku sudah benar?" tanyanya, menyeringai lebar.

Sakura tersenyum, mengangguk. "Benar sekali. Tulisanmu indah, Sasuke- _kun_. Sama indahnya seperti tulisan ibumu di buku itu," Sakura menunjuk buku dongeng di dekapan Sasuke.

Lelaki itu menyeringai lebih lebar lagi, menatap Sakura dengan mata besar berbinar gembira.

"Bagaimana menuliskan nama Sakura- _san_?" tanyanya kemudian.

Entah bagaimana Sakura menjelaskan pada dirinya sendiri, dia tersipu. Tersenyum canggung. Dengan hati berdebar menuliskan namanya sendiri di bawah tulisan nama Sasuke.

"Ha- Ha ... ru ... no Saku ... Saku ... ra ...," Sasuke mengeja namanya. Menyeringai lagi padanya. "Sakura Haruno? Itu nama Sakura- _san_? Indah sekali."

Sakura hanya tersenyum, tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa atas pujian pertama Sasuke untuknya. Pipinya menghangat, jangan-jangan Sasuke bisa melihat rona merah di sana.

"Kembalilah ke bangkumu, Sasuke- _kun_. Kita akan mulai pelajaran berhitung," katanya.

Sasuke kembali ke bangkunya dengan patuh, kembali memusatkan perhatian pada penjelasan Sakura di depan kelas.

Hal yang pernah Sakura katakan, bahwa Sasuke memiliki motivasi yang besar untuk belajar, adalah benar. Tidak keliru sama sekali. Sasuke bisa duduk di kelasnya, mampu menguasai cara membaca dan sedikit cara berhitung, adalah karena motivasi yang dimilikinya itu. Dia selalu fokus dalam memperhatikan penjelasan, meskipun informasi yang disampaikan guru tidak mudah diserap oleh otaknya karena daya pikir yang lemah.

Sakura juga mendengar dari pamannya, Teuchi, bahwa Sasuke rajin menghafal pelajaran sepulang sekolah, menyanyikan lagu hafalan kata yang diajarkan Sakura sembari mengepel atau mengelap meja kedai, dan saat malam hari rajin latihan menulis benda-benda yang dilihatnya di kedai. Teuchi mengaku tidak pernah melihat Sasuke setekun itu dalam mengerjakan sesuatu. Sasuke sungguh-sungguh bekerja keras agar bisa pintar seperti yang selalu dikatakannya. Dan dia berhasil mendapatkan itu sedikit demi sedikit.

Motivasilah yang membuatnya mampu. Keinginan kuat dalam dirinya untuk jadi pintar. Keinginan dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam untuk menjadi setara dengan orang-orang.

 **...**

Fokus memperhatikan Sasuke membuat Sakura hampir melupakan observasi yang sedang dilakukan Tim Kakashi pada Nana Kizama. Pria yang selalu memakai masker itu hari ini datang ke sekolah, mengintip di celah pintu setelah bel pulang berdering. Sakura melihatnya. Sementara murid-muridnya sibuk membereskan barang masing-masing di meja mereka, Sakura melangkah ke pintu. Menyapa Kakashi.

"Aku ingin mengajak Nana Kizama ke Lab," kata Kakashi. "Observasi sudah selesai. Sekarang kami akan melakukan beberapa tes terlebih dulu padanya."

Kedua alis Sakura terangkat. "Eh? Observasinya sudah selesai? Kupikir malah belum dimulai. Aku kok tidak pernah melihatmu berkeliaran di sini?"

Kakashi tertawa renyah. "Ada orang lain yang melakukannya, bukan aku. Lagi pula kami tidak melakukan observasi dengan cara mencolok seperti mematai-matainya dari luar kelas atau membuntutinya pulang. Semua dilakukan dengan sederhana. Tapi aku tidak datang ke sini untuk menjelaskan itu padamu."

Kakashi mendongak melewati pundak Sakura, mengintip ke dalam kelas. "Boleh aku meminjamnya untuk dibawa ke Lab?"

"Tentu. Jam belajar baru saja berakhir. Akan kusampaikan pada Nana," kata Sakura sebelum masuk kembali ke dalam kelas.

Nana Kizama sudah diberitahukan soal ini sebelumnya. Jadi ketika Kakashi datang untuk menjemputnya ke Lab, wanita itu tidak terkejut lagi. Namun dia tidak diberitahu secara detil bahwa dia akan menjadi manusia pertama yang diujicobakan dalam penelitian penting Universitas Konoha. Akan terlalu rumit baginya untuk memahami itu. Sakura hanya mengatakan bahwa Nana mendapat kesempatan belajar di Universitas Konoha, karena dia adalah murid paling pintar di kelas. Namun dia perlu menjalani beberapa tes sebelum itu. Nana menanggapinya dengan baik, setuju mengikuti tes.

"Apakah setelah ini aku akan dapat es krim?" tanya Nana polos setelah duduk di dalam mobil.

Meski tidak terlihat, Sakura tahu Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya. "Tentu saja. Es krim rasa apa saja, kau bebas memilih, Nana- _chan_ ," kata Kakashi, menutup pintu mobil. Dia memutar ke depan mobil, lalu duduk di bangku kemudi.

Sakura melambaikan tangan melepas kepergian mereka hingga mobil menghilang di ujung jalan.

"Sakura- _san_ mau mampir ke kedai Paman Teuchi?" tanya Sasuke, tahu-tahu sudah berdiri di belakang Sakura, mendekap buku dongeng seperti yang selalu dilakukannya, juga menggendong tas punggung kecil yang membuatnya tampak lucu. Dia sudah siap pulang.

Sakura kemudian pulang bersamanya, meskipun sebelum ini tidak berniat mampir ke Ramen Teuchi. Sesekali tidak ada salahnya menyapa pria tua baik hati itu, abaikan saja keengganannya bertemu dengan Hidan yang selalu menatapnya tidak sopan, atau mendengar dia dan Suigetsu mengolok-olok Sasuke. Sakura bersumpah jika bukan karena menghargai Teuchi sebagai bos mereka, kedua lelaki itu sudah lama dibentaknya agar berhenti menertawakan Sasuke.

Hanya saja Sakura kurang setuju dengan tanggapan Teuchi atas kelakuan buruk pegawainya itu, yang selalu hanya menegur tanpa ketegasan. Entah karena Teuchi sudah terbiasa mendengarnya, atau karena Sasuke tidak pernah terlihat sakit hati atas olok-olokan mereka. Memangnya apa yang Teuchi harapkan dari seorang terbelakang jika dihina? Mengamuk marah? Sasuke bahkan tidak mengerti bahwa yang selalu menjadi sebab tertawaan teman-temannya adalah dirinya sendiri.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Sakura di sela-sela langkah mereka.

Lelaki itu menoleh padanya, melebarkan mata dengan penasaran. "Mau tanya apa, Sakura- _san_?"

Mata zamrud Sakura mendarat pada buku dongeng yang sepanjang waktu didekap Sasuke. Mulutnya terbuka, bertanya, "Kenapa kau selalu memeluk buku itu, Sasuke- _kun_?"

Ada banyak pertanyaan yang muncul di kepala Sakura sejak menyadari kebiasaan _tidak biasa_ Sasuke yang satu itu. Memeluk bukunya ke mana-mana. Seakan-akan dia bisa mati jika melepasnya. Di kedai selama mengepel lantai, atau mengelap meja, bahkan mengangkat mangkuk kotor; Sasuke tetap mendekap buku itu di dadanya. Dilihat dari manapun buku itu hanya buku dongeng biasa. Sudah usang, kertas di dalamnya tampak kuning dan keriting seperti pernah terkena basah. Bagusnya sampulnya keras sehingga tidak terlalu tampak rusak.

Sakura pikir buku itu amat besar artinya bagi Sasuke. Barangkali mengingatkan lelaki itu pada sebuah kenangan. Atau barangkali seseorang yang memberikan buku itu adalah orang yang istimewa di hatinya. Ibunya? Sasuke bilang ibunya yang menulis namanya di sampul buku itu, dan waktu itu dia menceritakannya dengan mata berbinar-binar. Jadi, benar ibunya?

Sasuke menatap sampul bukunya―menatap namanya sendiri yang tertulis di sana. Ceria di wajahnya yang selalu tampak sebelum ini tiba-tiba memudar, tersaput sendu yang kini menyelimuti mata hitamnya yang indah.

"Ini satu-satunya pemberian dari Ibu yang aku punya," ucapnya. "Kalau aku peluk buku ini, rasanya seperti memeluk Ibu."

Napas Sakura tertahan demi mendengar itu.

"Memangnya ibumu ke mana, Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Tidak tahu," pundak Sasuke terangkat, dia memeluk lebih erat lagi bukunya. "Aku sudah lama tidak ketemu Ibu."

Sakura belum pernah mendengar tentang keluarga Sasuke sebelum ini. Tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan keluarganya. Bagaimana ceritanya Sasuke bisa tinggal bersama pamannya. Sakura bahkan berpikir Teuchi bukan pamannya, pria tua itu tidak bermarga Uchiha.

Saat bertemu dengannya di kedai, Teuchi akhirnya menceritakan kisah menyedihkan itu. Hari di mana dia bertemu dengan Sasuke Uchiha.

"Itu hampir sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Malam itu, Sasuke berdiri di samping tiang lampu jalanan. Kehujanan. Pundaknya gemetar kedinginan, memeluk buku dongengnya erat-erat. Kutanya apa yang dilakukannya di sana, lalu mengajaknya berteduh. Tapi dia tidak mau, tetap ingin berdiri di sana. Katanya sedang menunggu kakaknya. Dia bilang kakaknya sedang membeli sesuatu, berpesan padanya agar tetap di tempatnya berdiri sampai kakaknya kembali. Aku membujuknya pergi tapi tidak berhasil. Karena kasihan, aku memayunginya dan memakaikan mantel padanya, ikut menunggu kakaknya datang. Tapi hampir satu jam berlalu, tidak ada siapapun yang datang menjemputnya. Jadi aku membawanya pulang ke kedai.

"Besoknya aku mencoba bertanya ke kantor polisi, apakah ada yang mencari anak berketerbelakangan mental bernama Sasuke Uchiha, tapi hasilnya nihil. Lalu aku mencari informasi soal keluarganya. Aku berhasil, aku menemukan alamat Keluarga Uchiha di Kyoto. Namun begitu kami mendatangi rumah mereka, tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana, rumah itu kosong. Dan pemiliknya bukan lagi Keluarga Uchiha. Seorang penjaga mengatakan bahwa Keluarga Uchiha sudah pindah ke luar negeri. Saat itu kupikir tidak mungkin lagi melacaknya. Akhirnya aku harus menerima kenyataan, mereka sengaja meninggalkan Sasuke di pinggir jalan."

Teuchi menghela napas panjang. Pandangannya terlempar ke luar jendela, menatap lampu jalanan yang bersinar redup, berkedip-kedip, mungkin sebentar lagi mati.

"Aku tidak punya pilihan selain menampungnya," kata Teuchi. "Pada awalnya putriku, Ayame, tidak setuju aku memberinya tempat tinggal di rumah kami. Dia bilang kami tidak akan sanggup merawatnya karena dia _berbeda_. Ayame menyarankan agar dia dikirim saja ke Panti Amegakure―penampungan untuk orang-orang seperti Sasuke, kau tahu kan? Tapi aku tidak sampai hati melakukannya. Aku terpaksa meminta Ayame untuk bersabar, karena aku tidak bisa melihat anak itu terbuang untuk ke dua kalinya.

"Memang tidak mudah membuatnya beradaptasi di sini. Sebetulnya aku yang kesulitan. Aku tidak pernah memiliki anggota keluarga yang _berbeda_ seperti Sasuke. Sulit membuat orang-orang terbiasa dengan kehadirannya. Sulit bagiku membuat mereka berhenti menatapnya negatif. Belum lagi karyawanku, aku tidak bisa selalu mengawasi mereka agar tidak menjadikan Sasuke sebagai bahan olok-olok. Aku tidak bisa menghentikan mereka begitu saja. Boleh jadi mereka diam di depanku, tapi di belakang? Aku hanya tidak tega melihat anak itu cuma tersenyum atau malah ikut tertawa setiap kali diejek."

Sakura menggigit bibir. Lagi-lagi menyaksikan hal yang sama sedang terjadi di dekat meja kasir. Sasuke sedang diolok-olok seperti tempo hari. Dua lelaki bernama Hidan dan Suigetsu menertawakannya entah tentang apa kali ini. Sasuke menyeringai saja, memperhatikan keduanya seolah-olah sedang berusaha mengerti arah pembicaraan. Wanita yang mengaduk kuah di balik konter―putri Teuchi yang bernama Ayame―sempat menggertak dua lelaki itu, namun diabaikan.

Sudah cukup. Sakura tidak tahan lagi hanya jadi penonton. Dia melangkah menghampiri, menatap tajam Suigetsu dan Hidan.

"Kalian tahu, yang butuh _sekolah khusus_ sebetulnya bukan orang-orang seperti Sasuke. Tapi kalian!" telunjuknya menuding dua lelaki itu bergantian. Mata zamrudnya berkilat marah. "Supaya orang-orang seperti kalian mengerti bagaimana cara memperlakukan orang lain, tidak peduli mentalnya terbelakang sekalipun."

Suigetsu dan Hidan saling bertukar pandang. Kehabisan kata-kata. Suasana kedai lengang, para pengunjung yang tadinya sedang asyik melahap ramen, beberapa ada yang ikut menonton pertunjukan olok-olok itu; ikut terdiam setelah mendengar kata-kata Sakura. Pandangan mereka tertunduk. Tampak ikut merasa malu.

Satu-satunya yang tidak mengerti adalah Sasuke. Pertanyaannya memecah hening, "Sakura- _san_ kenapa?" Dahinya berkerut, bingung, tangannya menggaruk kepala.

Sakura menggeleng, tersenyum lembut padanya. "Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke- _kun_. Kembalilah bekerja," katanya sebelum melangkah pergi, meninggalkan orang-orang yang masih membisu di meja-meja.

…

"Sakura- _san_ marah, ya?" tanya Sasuke. Dia baru tiba di kelas esok siangnya, langsung menghampiri meja Sakura alih-alih duduk di bangkunya, menanyakan hal kemarin sore di kedai ramen.

Sakura cukup terkejut dengan pertanyaannya itu. Dia menggeleng, tersenyum. "Kenapa aku harus marah padamu, Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Kalau begitu, marah pada Suigetsu dan Hidan?"

Senyum Sakura tiba-tiba luntur. Sasuke tampaknya mengerti perubahan mimik wajahnya, kedua alisnya bertaut, masih menatap Sakura bingung.

"Aku hanya tidak suka mereka menertawakanmu, Sasuke- _kun_ ," ujar Sakura.

"Menertawakanku? Mereka temanku. Mereka tertawa karena mereka senang padaku. Lihat saja setiap kali aku datang, mereka selalu tersenyum lebar. Setiap kali aku cerita, mereka selalu tertawa. Mereka senang padaku, Sakura- _san_."

Sakura menahan napas, sesak di dadanya membuatnya ingin menangis.

Lihatlah, sesederhana itu Sasuke menanggapi tertawaan Hidan dan Suigetsu. Sasuke mengatakan kedua orang itu temannya? Ironis sekali. Apakah ada di antara Hidan dan Suigetsu yang juga menganggap Sasuke sebagai teman―selain sebagai bahan olok-olok? Sasuke yang selalu ditertawakan, yang selalu dianggap rendah, dihinakan; tidak pernah sekalipun dia marah. Tidak pernah dia sakit hati. Baiklah, itu karena dia tak paham. Tapi orang-orang yang paham soal itu terus saja menjadikannya bahan tertawaan. Itu benar-benar sebuah kejahatan moral.

Sakura hanya mampu tersenyum getir.

"Ya, sudah. Kita mengobrol lagi nanti. Sekarang duduklah di bangkumu, Sasuke- _kun_. Kita akan mulai belajar."

Saat itu tepat bel berdering, tanda jam belajar-mengajar dimulai.

Semua murid Sakura sudah di dalam kelas. Kecuali Nana Kizama. Hari ini dia datang terlambat. Baru tiba di kelas setelah Sakura berdiri di tengah ruangan membacakan soal cerita. Semua murid menoleh ke pintu, pelajaran berhitung terhenti sesaat. Nana Kizama masuk dengan wajah kusut, memberengut, menggerutu entah apa sembari melangkah menuju bangkunya yang terletak paling depan. Sepertinya suasana hatinya sedang buruk. Jawabnya kasar ketika Sakura menanyakan soal berhitung padanya. Tidak biasanya Nana seperti itu.

Sakura pikir itu ada hubungannya dengan tes kemarin. Entah tes apa yang dilakukan oleh Kakashi dan timnya sampai Nana jadi uring-uringan begitu.

Kebetulan hari ini Kakashi Hatake datang lagi ke sekolah. Tapi kali ini dia tidak mengintip dari celah pintu. Dia menunggu sampai murid-murid meninggalkan kelas saat jam sekolah berakhir.

"Kau sibuk, Sakura?" tanyanya di pintu, belum masuk karena masih ada satu murid yang belum meninggalkan kelas―Sasuke.

Sakura menoleh ke pintu. Namun perhatiannya keburu tersita oleh Sasuke yang menghentikan langkah di depan mejanya.

"Sakura- _san_ , hari ini mau pulang bersamaku lagi?" tanya Sasuke.

"Err ..." Sakura melirik Kakashi Hatake yang sedang bersandar di pintu, menatap bosan pada mereka. Kelihatannya ada hal penting yang ingin dibicarakan Kakashi dengannya. Lagi pula Sakura juga punya pertanyaan penting yang harus dijawab Kakashi, tentang perubahan sikap Nana Kizama hari ini. Jadi pada Sasuke dia berkata, "Maaf, Sasuke- _kun_. Kau duluan saja. Masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan."

Sasuke mengangguk. Wajahnya tampak sedikit kecewa, tapi dia tidak protes. Kemudian Sasuke meninggalkan kelas. Matanya yang indah sempat memperhatikan Kakashi Hatake ketika berpapasan di pintu, tapi langsung berpaling. Langkahnya cepat-cepat meninggalkan gedung sekolah. Mendekap erat-erat buku _Itik_ _Buruk Rupa_.

"Apa yang sudah kaulakukan pada Nana Kizama?" tanya Sakura tanpa basa-basi, Kakashi bahkan belum sempat mengalihkan pandangan dari sosok Sasuke di ujung koridor.

Kakashi menoleh. Dia tidak tertawa di balik masker seperti yang selalu dilakukannya setiap kali menanggapi pertanyaan Sakura. Dia melangkah mendekati meja Sakura. Matanya menatap serius.

"Memang itu yang mau kubicarakan," katanya, menarik salah satu bangku dan duduk menghadap Sakura. "Nana Kizama tidak bisa mengikuti percobaan. Dia tidak lolos tes _Rorschach_ dan tes apersepsi tematis. Karakteristik psikologisnya tidak sesuai dengan kriteria sampel yang kami butuhkan. Daya tanggap otaknya memang cukup baik untuk ukuran IQ-nya, tapi dia sulit mengendalikan emosi."

"Selama ini Nana baik-baik saja. Emosinya selalu terkontrol dengan baik," Sakura menyela, tidak setuju dengan laporan Kakashi.

Pria berambut perak itu menggeleng-geleng, "Kau belum saja menyentuh titik lemahnya."

Sakura mendelik. Tidak suka cara bicara Kakashi, seakan-akan dia sengaja mencari kelemahan untuk mengetahui kualitas mental seseorang. Oke, dalam hal ini Nana adalah bahan percobaan. Sampel. Tapi bukan berarti sama nilainya dengan sebuah barang. Nana tetaplah manusia. Tidak pantas diperlakukan seperti barang; ditakar, ditimbang, dinilai kualitasnya.

"Kami harus memastikan segalanya, Sakura," kata Kakashi, seolah-olah bisa membaca pikiran Sakura. "Aku tahu kau tidak setuju dengan pertimbangan ini. Kau bahkan sejak awal tidak menginginkan sebuah percobaan pada manusia, Tsunade sudah mengatakannya padaku. Tapi inilah tahap terpenting yang harus dilakukan sebelum percobaan dijalankan. Sampel harus dipastikan sesuai dengan kriteria yang dibutuhkan. Secara mental, ini penting. Kami butuh _anak_ yang emosinya stabil."

Jemari Sakura mengetuk-ngetuk ke atas meja, memikirkan ucapan Kakashi. Sakura tahu itu masuk akal. Dia bahkan pernah mempertanyakan itu pada Tsunade, bahwa mental seekor hewan dengan manusia tidak bisa disamakan. Percobaan boleh saja berhasil pada Hachiko, namun hal yang sama belum tentu terjadi pada manusia. Untuk itu, percobaan ini butuh memastikan benar-benar keadaan sampelnya sebelum dijalankan. Baik fisik maupun psikis, Kakashi perlu memastikan semuanya secara teliti.

"Jadi, Nana Kizama tidak bisa melanjutkan percobaan?" tanya Sakura lagi, memastikan.

" _Definitely not,_ " Kakashi menatap Sakura dengan pandangan menyesal. Dia beranjak dari bangku, melangkah menuju pintu. "Sayang sekali. Padahal aku menyukainya, dia gadis yang ceria. Tapi ceria saja tidak cukup untuk memenuhi kriteria sampel percobaan."

"Err ..." Buru-buru Sakura menyusul langkah Kakashi. "Apakah aku boleh mengajukan nama lain?"

Kakashi menoleh. Alisnya terangkat menatap wajah ragu-ragu Sakura. "Ya. Tentu. Siapa yang mau kauajukan?"

Sakura langsung mengalihkan pandangan, tidak menatap Kakashi. "Sebenarnya dia murid baruku," katanya. "IQ-nya tidak setinggi murid-muridku yang lain―hanya enam puluh delapan. Tapi dia punya kemauan yang kuat untuk belajar. Aku tidak bisa memastikan apakah dia memiliki karakteristik psikologis yang sesuai dengan kriteria sampel percobaan atau tidak—kau yang bisa melakukannya, kan?"

Kakashi mengusap-usap dagunya. Sejenak kemudian berkata, "Sepertinya aku tahu siapa anak itu."

"Eh?" Mata Sakura membesar sedikit.

Pria bermasker itu tertawa renyah. Kakashi yang biasanya sudah kembali rupanya.

"Baiklah. Aku harus segera kembali ke Lab. Nanti berikan profil anak lelaki itu pada Tsunade," katanya sebelum melangkah ke ujung koridor.

Sakura mendengus pada punggungnya. "Aku belum bilang dia laki-laki!"

Kakashi hanya tertawa, suaranya menggema ke seluruh penjuru lorong sekolah, terdengar menyebalkan.

…

Bus kota berhenti di halte Universitas Konoha pagi itu. Sakura mengantre turun bersama penumpang lain. Tiga puluh menit lagi mata kuliah pertamanya dimulai. Sakura harus bergegas. Dia menyebrang jalan. Dan lagi-lagi langkahnya terhenti di depan gerbang kampus, matanya menangkap sosok lelaki yang tepekur menatap ke dalam kampus dari depan pagar. Sakura tersenyum. Berbelok arah menuju lelaki itu alih-alih masuk ke kampus.

" _Ohayou_ , Sasuke- _kun_ ," sapanya ramah, senyumnya terkembang manis.

Sasuke menoleh. Kali ini dia tidak melarikan diri seperti tempo hari. Dia menyeringai lebar menatap Sakura. " _Ohayou_ , Sakura- _san_." Mata hitamnya yang indah berbinar ceria, sesuatu yang membuat Sakura tak pernah bosan menatapnya.

Sakura berdiri di sisinya, ikut menatap ke balik pagar kampus. Memandangi anak-anak kampus yang hilir-mudik di koridor. Perkumpulan di bawah pohon yang sedang seru membicarakan sesuatu. Atau para mahasiswa yang asyik bermain basket di lapangan. Pemandangan yang selalu sama setiap pagi. Tidak pernah berubah. Namun sepertinya tidak pernah menjemukan mata Sasuke.

"Sakura- _san_ , kalau aku sudah pintar, aku boleh sekolah di sini?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Sakura mengangguk, tersenyum lagi. "Kau boleh kuliah di sini, Sasuke- _kun_. Kau akan menjadi bagian dari mereka. Kau boleh menenteng buku ke mana-mana seperti mereka. Kau bisa membicarakan sesuatu yang penting bersama mereka. Kau bahkan bisa bermain basket dengan mereka, kalau kau mau."

"Berarti tiap pagi aku juga bisa berangkat sama Sakura- _san_?"

Semburat merah menjalar di pipi Sakura. Wajahnya langsung berpaling kembali ke dalam pagar. "Ya, tentu saja," jawabnya tanpa mampu menutupi kesan tersipu. Untungnya Sasuke tidak bisa memahami itu.

Tapi lupakan soal perasaan yang semakin tidak Sakura mengerti setiap kali berdekatan dengan Sasuke. Ada hal yang jauh lebih penting daripada urusan hati yang berdebar-debar. Tentang pembicaraannya dengan Kakashi kemarin sore. Sakura tidak spontan saja mengajukan nama Sasuke Uchiha. Dia pernah berpikir untuk mengajukan nama lelaki itu alih-alih nama Nana Kizama. Namun itu ketika pertama kali dia bertemu dengan Sasuke, ketika dia belum begitu yakin dengan kemampuan Sasuke. Seiring berjalannya waktu, dengan melihat sendiri perkembangan belajar Sasuke Uchiha dari hari ke hari, Sakura tak ragu lagi untuk mengajukan namanya jika ada kesempatan.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , apakah kau sungguh-sungguh ingin jadi pintar?" tanya Sakura, menatap lurus mata indah Sasuke.

Lelaki itu menyeringai lebar, mengangguk-angguk lugu. "Ya, aku ingin jadi pintar. Aku sudah berusaha keras. Aku akan jadi pintar, kan?"

"Ya, kau akan jadi pintar. Kau bahkan bisa lebih pintar dari orang-orang, Sasuke- _kun_. Lebih pintar daripada Sugetsu dan Hidan."

Mata hitam Sasuke melebar. "Sungguh?"

"Ya. Ada seorang profesor yang bisa membuatmu jadi pintar. Kau mau bertemu dengannya, Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Dia bisa membuatku lebih pintar dari orang-orang?" Mata Sasuke tidak bisa lebih besar lagi sekarang, berkedip-kedip tak percaya menatap Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk. "Ya, Sasuke- _kun_. Dia akan membantumu."

Sesaat kemudian Sasuke sudah melonjak-lonjak kegirangan. Tidak peduli dilihat mahasiswa-mahasiswa di balik pagar kampus, tidak peduli diperhatikan orang yang lewat.

"Aku akan jadi pintar! Semua orang akan menyukaiku! Semua orang akan jadi temanku!" serunya gembira. "Mungkin juga aku bisa ketemu Ibu!"

 **B** **ersambung**

[01.08.2015]


	3. Operasi Menjadi Pintar

**Operasi Menjadi Pintar**

 **.**

"Namaku Sasuke Uchiha. Umurku dua puluh enam tahun," Sasuke menyeringai gugup, memperkenalkan diri pada Profesor Sarutobi.

Masa obeservasinya sudah berlalu. Tim Kakashi menyatakan Sasuke cocok jadi sampel penelitian, dengan catatan dia juga berhasil melewati serangkaian tes psikologi terlebih dulu. Prosedur yang sama seperti yang dijalani Nana Kizama. Dan ini hari pertama Sasuke dipertemukan dengan pemimpin proyek penelitian.

Sakura sudah menjelaskan sebelumnya, bahwa Sasuke akan menjalani serangkaian tes terlebih dulu sebelum _dibuat_ jadi pintar. Sakura menyederhanakan penelitian itu bagi Sasuke, menyebutnya dengan _operasi menjadi pintar_. Sasuke amat antusias mendengar itu. Tidak peduli dia pernah membayangkan hal-hal mengerikan tentang apa itu _operasi_. Asal bisa jadi pintar, dia rela meskipun kepalanya dibelah jadi tiga, katanya pada Sakura dengan wajah polos sembari menyeringai.

Namun begitu saatnya tiba, Sasuke tampak amat gugup alih-alih melonjak senang. Kelihatannya Sasuke takut tidak akan bisa lolos tes. Bahkan Sasuke sempat tidak ingin bertemu dengan Profesor Sarutobi, takut dicoret dari daftar peserta operasi karena belum lancar membaca. Sakura harus membujuknya selama hampir setengah jam, baru Sasuke mau berangkat ke Pusat Pengujian Universitas Konoha untuk bertemu dengan tim peneliti. Sakura sedang libur mengajar, jadi bisa menemaninya.

Sebetulnya ini juga pertama kalinya Sakura bertemu dengan Profesor Hiruzen Sarutobi. Tidak seperti yang dibayangkannya, Profesor Sarutobi ternyata cukup menyenangkan. Tidak terlalu serius untuk ukuran seorang profesor. Punya selera humor yang bagus. Sasuke dengan cepat melupakan soal ketakutannya, gugupnya hilang, mulai ceria lagi seperti biasanya.

"Jangan takut, Sasuke. Santai saja. Ini sama seperti sebuah permainan. Tidak akan sulit," kata Profesor Sarutobi, menepuk-nepuk pundak Sasuke.

Kemudian Sasuke dibawa ke Laboratorium Kejiwaan, ke ruangan di mana labirin raksasa si tikus jenius diletakkan. Mata Sasuke langsung terpana pada Hachiko yang berlari dengan lincah menyusuri lorong-lorong panjang dan berliku. Bergerak cepat, mengendus-endus dengan moncongnya, masuk ke lorong tanpa sekalipun bertemu jalan buntu. Hachiko berhasil sampai ke garis finis dalam hitungan detik saja.

"Hebaaaaat!" Sasuke bersorak, bertepuk tangan keras. Menarik seluruh perhatian. Sasuke tertawa pada siapa saja yang sedang memandangnya. Menunjuk Hachiko di garis finis, "Tikus ini bisa main. Hebat!"

"Mau balapan dengannya, Sasuke?" tanya Kakashi.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sasuke, Kakashi menyerahkan alat semacam tongkat dari logam. Lalu Kakashi dibantu timnya mengeluarkan labirin lain yang sama besarnya dengan arena labirin Hachiko yang kini berlevel 8. Tapi untuk Sasuke, sengaja Kakashi memberinya labirin level paling rendah. Diletakkan bersebelahan di atas meja besar.

"Cara mainnya mudah. Kau tinggal arahkan tongkat seperti ini," kata Kakashi sembari menunjukkan caranya pada Sasuke, mengarahkan ujung tongkat logam itu melewati lorong labirin. "Tongkatmu jangan sampai menyentuh dinding labirin seperti ini, nanti tanganmu akan tersengat—dinding labirin dialiri listrik voltase rendah supaya lebih seru." Kakashi lantas tertawa renyah, Sakura langsung mendelik padanya.

Mendengar ucapan Kakashi soal aliran listrik, Sasuke ragu-ragu memegang tongkatnya. "Apa aku bisa mati tersengat kalau menyentuh dinding?" tanyanya polos.

Kakashi berusaha keras untuk tidak tertawa, hanya berdeham untuk menyamarkannya. Lalu menjelaskan lagi pada Sasuke bahwa listrik yang mengalir di dinding tidak sampai bisa menyalakan lampu depan sepeda, jadi Sasuke tidak perlu khawatir akan mati jika nanti tersengat. Paling buruk, tangannya hanya akan terasa kesemutan seperti habis disengat tawon.

Alih-alih merasa tenang, wajah Sasuke justru pias menatap ujung tongkatnya. "Aku tidak suka disengat tawon. Rasanya sakit. Tanganku pernah bengkak. Aku tidak mau disengat tawon lagi," ujarnya, membuat Kakashi kehabisan kata-kata.

Giliran Profesor Sarutobi turun tangan. "Kau harus mencobanya dulu, Sasuke. Jangan takutkan apapun," bujuknya. "Kalau kau bisa mengalahkan Hachiko, kami akan langsung mendaftarkanmu dalam _operasi menjadi pintar_ , tidak perlu menjalani tes apapun lagi."

Sudah dikatakan begitu, Sasuke jadi bersemangat. Ketakutan dan keragu-raguannya tadi segera lenyap dari wajahnya. Sepertinya sekarang dia punya motivasi baru untuk memenangkan balap labirin.

Sasuke siap dengan tongkat logamnya, sampai Kakashi memberi aba-aba mulai. Ujung tongkatnya mulai bergerak menelusuri lorong-lorong labirin. Bergerak perlahan karena takut menyentuh dinding. Sementara Hachiko sudah melesat jauh di arena labirinnya, sudah menempuh hampir setengah perjalanan.

"Ayo, Sasuke- _kun_! Kau pasti bisa!" Sakura menyemangati.

"Gerakkan tongkatmu lebih cepat sedikit, Sasuke. Kau tertinggal jauh dari Hachiko," Kakashi mengompori.

Sasuke menoleh sebentar pada labirin di sebelahnya. Kakashi benar. Hachiko sudah hampir sampai, sementara dia melewati setengah jalan saja belum. Dia mengikuti saran Kakashi untuk bergerak lebih cepat. Tapi itu justru membuatnya semakin lamban, karena ujung tongkatnya tanpa bisa dihindari menyentuh dinding labirin, membuatnya terlonjak kaget dan beberapa kali menjatuhkan tongkat akibat sengatan listrik. Tentu saja itu membuang banyak waktu.

Di labirin sebelah, terdengar Hachiko mencicit nyaring. Baru saja melewati garis finis. Sasuke kalah.

Penasaran, Sasuke minta mengulang permainan. Profesor Sarutobi mengangguk pada Kakashi, membiarkan Sasuke mencoba lagi. Tapi hasilnya tetap sama, Sasuke gagal mendahului Hachiko mencapai garis finis. Masih pantang menyerah, Sasuke minta mengulangnya lagi. Dia diberi kesempatan sampai empat kali lagi. Namun selalu gagal. Tsunade mengatakan cukup ketika Sasuke meminta ulang sekali lagi. Sasuke hampir menangis, takut jika saja dia tidak lolos ujian karena kegagalannya ini dan tidak diizinkan mengikuti _operasi menjadi pintar_.

"Jangan takut, Sasuke- _kun_. Kau masih punya banyak kesempatan lewat tes-tes lainnya," Sakura berusaha menghiburnya.

Kakashi membenarkan ucapan Sakura. Balap labirin bukan tes utama, Sasuke tidak perlu khawatir. Masih ada tes psikologi lain yang akan dia jalani setelah ini. Tapi tak perlu takut juga, anggap semua tes itu seperti permainan. Sasuke mengangguk, masih tampak agak ragu. Dia mengikuti Kakashi ke ruangan lain untuk menjalani tes berikutnya.

Selama delapan hari Sasuke menjalani tes. Setiap pulang sekolah dijemput oleh Kakashi di kelas untuk dibawa ke Laboratorium Kejiwaan Universitas Konoha. Sama seperti Nana Kizama. Kabar baiknya, Sasuke menjalani tes tiga hari lebih lama daripada Nana Kizama dan dia tidak tampak mengalami perubahan emosi seperti murid perempuan Sakura itu. Juga tidak ada kabar dari Kakashi bahwa Sasuke tidak bisa melanjutkan percobaan. Itu pertanda baik, Sakura berharap.

Sakura tidak tahu bagaimana persisnya tes-tes itu berjalan. Sayangnya dia tidak bisa mendapatkan bocoran informasi dari Kakashi, karena lelaki itu enggan membeberkannya pada orang-orang di luar tim peneliti. Itu membuat Sakura sedikit tersinggung. Tapi apa boleh buat, keterlibatannya dalam proyek ini hanya sebagai orang luar yang mengajukan kandidat. Itu saja. Sakura mengerti dirinya tidak punya peranan lebih, tidak berhak terlibat banyak, meskipun ingin sekali mengetahui perkembangannya. Selama Kakashi tidak memberinya kabar buruk soal gagalnya Sasuke mengikuti percobaan, itu artinya dia tidak perlu terlalu khawatir.

Namun cerita Sasuke ketika kelas berakhir hari itu membuat Sakura sedikit risau.

"Kemarin lusa Kakashi- _san_ memberiku tes Ro ... Ro ... Apa ya namanya? Aku tidak ingat, Sakura- _san_. Kakashi- _san_ memperlihatkan padaku kartu-kartu yang ditumpahi tinta, menyuruhku menyebut gambar apa yang kulihat di atas kartu. Aku tidak bisa jawab, aku tidak melihat gambar apapun. Kakashi- _san_ bilang bayangkanlah, ada gambar di sana. Lalu aku bilang aku membayangkan tumpahan tinta. Kakashi- _san_ menggeleng, jadi kupikir jawabanku salah. Lalu aku jawab saja aku membayangkan botol tinta yang tumpah ke atas kartu. Kakashi- _san_ tidak menggeleng, tapi tidak menjawab juga, dia cuma diam lalu ujung pensilnya patah. Biasanya dia memujiku, tapi waktu itu tidak."

Wajah Sasuke tertunduk murung, menatap ujung sepatunya di bawah meja. Kedua tangannya erat mendekap buku _Itik Buruk Rupa_.

"Kemarin Kakashi- _san_ mengetesku dengan gambar lagi. Kali ini gambar-gambar di dalam buku. Kakashi- _san_ memintaku cerita tentang mereka. Aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak kenal orang-orang di dalam gambar, aku tidak bisa cerita tentang orang-orang yang tidak kukenal. Kakashi- _san_ bilang pura-pura saja. Aku juga tidak bisa, pura-pura berarti bohong. Ibuku pernah bilang aku tidak boleh bohong. Lalu tes itu berakhir begitu saja."

Sasuke mengangkat dagu, menatap Sakura di seberang meja. Kecemasan jelas terlihat dari wajahnya yang lugu. "Kupikir aku gagal, Sakura- _san_."

Sakura tak punya jawaban bagus. Dia hanya tersenyum demi membesarkan hati Sasuke.

"Kurasa masih ada beberapa tes lagi. Kau punya kesempatan untuk berusaha lebih baik lagi, Sasuke- _kun_. Kau ingin jadi pintar, bukan?"

Semangat sekali Sasuke mengangguk, sepertinya usaha kecil Sakura berhasil.

"Ya! Aku ingin jadi pintar. Aku akan berusaha lebih keras lagi, Sakura- _san_. Aku janji!"

" _Ganbatte ne_ _._ "

Lelaki itu tiba-tiba berdiri dari bangku, menggenggam tangan Sakura dengan kedua tangannya. Berulang-ulang mengatakan akan berusaha sebaik-baiknya untuk tes-tes yang tersisa. Sakura tersenyum saja melihat semangatnya, tanpa bisa menutupi rona merah yang menjalar di kedua pipinya.

 **...**

Dua hari setelah cerita Sasuke, Sakura dipanggil ke ruangan Dekan Fakultas Psikologi setelah perkuliahaannya bubar. Dengan hati bertanya-tanya Sakura melangkah ke sana. Tidak yakin Tsunade memanggilnya untuk membahas tesis—mereka sudah menjadwalkan itu esok lusa. Lalu tentang apa?

Sakura mengetuk pintu. Masuk setelah dipersilakan. Di dalam, Tsunade duduk di sofa bersama Profesor Sarutobi, tampak santai dengan dua cangkir teh di meja berkaki rendah. Di sisi lain ruangan itu, Sakura dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Sasuke Uchiha. Murid lelakinya itu melambaikan tangan dengan ceria, memanggilnya keras-keras. Sasuke sedang memegang rubik yang susunan warnanya berantakan. Kakashi duduk di sebelahnya, lengkap dengan jas putih dan masker seperti biasanya.

Tsunade mempersilakan Sakura duduk di sofa kosong, bergabung dengannya dan Profesor Sarutobi.

"Maaf tiba-tiba memanggilmu ke sini, Haruno- _san_. Tapi ada hal yang sangat penting untuk kami sampaikan padamu," kata Profesor Sarutobi.

Sakura menggeleng, menyatakan ketidakberatannya atas hal itu.

Tsunade menuangkan teh hangat ke dalam cangkir yang baru diambilnya dari dalam lemari untuk mahasiswinya itu. Lalu dia duduk kembali di sofanya. Sakura mengucapkan terima kasih untuk tehnya.

"Kabar baik, Sakura. Kami akan meneruskan penelitian dengan memakai Sasuke Uchiha," kata Tsunade kemudian. "Setelah melewati observasi dan lebih dari seminggu menjalani tes, kami putuskan untuk memakainya. Kami sudah mempelajari laporan perkembangan harian yang kami minta padanya untuk dituliskan. Kami juga sudah mendapatkan hasil dari serangkaian tes yang diujikan padanya. Hasilnya (sebetulnya) tidak terlalu memuaskan. Tapi kesimpulan dari semua itu, Sasuke Uchiha adalah kandidat terbaik dari semua orang terbelakang yang pernah diuji selama ini."

Sakura tercengang. Hampir-hampir tersedak teh. Buru-buru meletakkan cangkirnya di meja. Menatap Tsunade tak percaya. Memang tidak percaya jika mengingat cerita Sasuke dua hari yang lalu. Tapi Tsunade tersenyum padanya, mengingatkannya bahwa ini bukan hari April Mop. Tentu saja.

Pandangan Sakura sekarang beralih pada Sasuke yang sedang asyik sendiri dengan rubiknya. Tidak menghiraukan apapun. Termasuk Kakashi di sebelahnya yang mengangguk-angguk pada Sakura.

"Sasuke mendapat kesempatan?" tanya Sakura. Bergantian menatap Tsunade dan Profesor Sarutobi. Rasanya masih sulit percaya.

"Itu benar," Profesor Sarutobi menjawab. Namun entah mengapa Sakura tidak melihat kegembiraan di wajahnya seperti halnya Tsunade. Pria yang rambutnya sudah putih semua itu menatap lurus Sakura. Tampangnya serius sekali.

"Selalu ada kemungkinan terbaik dan kemungkinan terburuk dalam setiap percobaan. Begitu juga dengan percobaan ini," katanya. "Kemungkinan terbaik setelah pembedahan otak itu adalah Sasuke Uchiha akan menjadi jauh lebih pintar daripada dirinya sekarang. Itu kemungkinan yang hampir pasti terjadi jika mengukur apa yang dialami oleh tikus percobaan kami. Sasuke bahkan akan menjadi lebih pintar daripada orang-orang yang sekarang lebih pintar darinya. Tapi kemungkinan terburuknya ..."

Profesor Sarutobi berhenti sejenak untuk menghela napas berat, mata cokelatnya dalam menatap Sakura di seberang meja, "Sasuke bisa saja mengalami kemunduran fungsi otak. Kami tidak bisa menjamin sampai berapa lama otaknya mencapai tahapan emas. Akan berapa lama penyuntikan enzim itu berpengaruh pada perkembangan otaknya. Bisa jadi selamanya—itu salah satu kemungkinan terbaik lainnya. Tapi sekali lagi kukatakan, siapapun tidak bisa menjamin keadaan itu. Ada kemungkinan Sasuke akan jadi lebih buruk daripada kondisinya sekarang."

Suasana kantor Tsunade mendadak lengang. Hanya terdengar _klak-klik_ rubik yang belum bosan diutak-atik Sasuke di bangkunya.

Sakura terdiam. Hatinya bimbang. Tidak tahu apakah dia harus menyesali keputusannya mendukung Sasuke menjadi objek eksperimen ini. Seketika saja keoptimisan yang berusaha dibangunnya tinggi-tinggi demi melihat sebuah perubahan, demi sebuah kesempatan bagi seluruh anak di dunia di mana mereka akan terlahir dalam keadaan sempurna seperti kebanyakan manusia; tiba-tiba saja runtuh bagai kaca retak yang dilempar sekali saja dengan batu. Hancur berkeping-keping.

Anak-anak itu boleh jadi berkesempatan untuk lahir dengan keadaan lebih baik setelah penelitian ini mendapatkan hasil. Tapi bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Jika kemungkinan buruk itu sampai terjadi ... Ah, Sakura sungguh tak sanggup membayangkan itu. Dia pernah bertemu dengan orang-orang yang kemampuan otaknya lebih rendah daripada Sasuke atau murid-muridnya yang lain di sekolah luar biasa. Orang-orang berkebutuhan khusus yang ditempatkan di Panti Amegakure. Kondisinya benar-benar memprihatinkan. Sakura tak sanggup membayangkan jika Sasuke menjadi seperti mereka.

"Arrgh! Aku tidak sanggup lagi!" suara mengerang Sasuke memecah keheningan di ruangan itu. Wajahnya tampak frustasi, rambutnya berantakan setelah baru saja dia mengacak-acaknya sendiri. Dia menyerahkan rubik yang susunan warnanya masih kacau-balau—bahkan lebih berantakan daripada sebelumnya—pada Kakashi. Dengan memberengut dia berkata, "Sulit sekali. Aku pasti bisa menyelesaikannya kalau aku dioperasi. Kalau aku pintar, aku pasti bisa mengerjakan apa saja."

Sakura bangkit dari sofa. Melangkah ke tempat Sasuke duduk di seberang ruangan.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , kau yakin ingin ikut operasi ini?" Sakura menatap lelaki itu lurus pada mata hitamnya, mencoba melihat kesungguhannya dari sana. "Setelah dioperasi, kau akan jadi pintar. Kau bisa menyelesaikan rubik itu. Kau bisa mengalahkan Hachiko dalam balapan labirin. Kau juga bisa bersekolah di Universitas Konoha, seperti yang selalu kaubayangkan setiap pagi di depan pagar. Tapi setelah kau jadi pintar ..."

Sakura menelan ludah, kerongkongannya terasa perih, "Setelah kau pintar, kau bisa saja jadi lebih lemah daripada sekarang. Barangkali kau tidak akan lagi mengerti ucapan orang-orang. Barangkali kau tidak akan lagi mengerti perkataanku. Kau mau itu terjadi?"

Langit-langit kantor Tsunade lengang lagi.

Tatapan Sasuke pindah pada buku dongeng di dalam dekapannya. Jemarinya mengusap nama lengkapnya di sampul buku yang ditulis oleh sang ibu. "Tapi aku tetap bisa jadi pintar, kan? Kalau aku pintar, Ibu pasti mau ketemu denganku." Nada bicaranya terdengar begitu polos, menohok hati Sakura.

Wajahnya kemudian terangkat. Mata hitamnya menatap lurus Sakura. "Aku ingin ikut operasi itu, Sakura- _san_. Aku ingin jadi pintar seperti orang-orang."

Lihatlah. Keinginan Sasuke amat sederhana untuk jadi pintar. Amat sederhana. Dia tidak memikirkan apa yang akan dialaminya setelah itu. Kemungkinan terburuk sekalipun. Bukan, itu bukan karena dia seorang yang lemah otak. Sakura tahu itu. Sasuke hanya ingin keberadaannya diakui. Oleh keluarganya. Oleh orang lain. Dia hanya ingin diakui.

Air mata Sakura meluncur di pipi. Buru-buru dihapusnya sendiri sebelum tangan Sasuke terulur untuk menghapusnya. Lelaki itu tampak terkejut melihatnya menangis tanpa sebab yang dia pahami.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke- _kun_. Aku mengerti."

Sakura menatap dua orang yang sejak tadi hanya diam memperhatikan dari sofa. Sakura membungkuk rendah, meminta dengan sepenuh hati, "Tsunade- _sensei_ , Sarutobi- _sensei_ , kalian sudah dengar sendiri jawabannya. Karena itu kumohon lanjutkan penelitian ini dengan usaha terbaik kalian."

Profesor Sarutobi bangkit dari duduknya. Tersenyum. Balas membungkuk pada Sakura. Berjanji akan melakukan yang terbaik bersama timnya.

"Kita harus menanamkan optimisme dalam percobaan ini," ujar Tsunade. "Paling tidak, lihatlah Hachiko. Satu-satunya tikus yang bertahan begitu lama daripada tikus-tikus percobaan sebelumnya. Sasuke Uchiha akan menjalani pembedahan yang sama dengan yang dijalani Hachiko berbulan-bulan yang lalu. Jadi, tidak perlu mencemaskan apapun selama Hachiko tidak mengalami masalah."

Profesor Sarutobi mengangguk, diikuti muridnya Kakashi Hatake.

Sakura tidak punya usaha lagi selain membangun kembali keoptimisannya pada penelitian itu dengan ucapan dosennya barusan. Rasanya hipotesis itu cukup masuk akal. Sasuke akan baik-baik saja, selama Hachiko baik-baik saja.

"Jadi, kapan aku dioperasi?" tanya Sasuke bersemangat.

"Segera," kata Tsunade. "Lebih cepat lebih baik."

Sasuke sudah turun dari kursi tinggi yang didudukinya, melonjak-lonjak senang. Memeluk buku dongengnya seakan-akan memeluk ibunya. Mata hitamnya yang indah berbinar-binar saat berkata, "Aku akan jadi pintar, Sakura- _san_! Aku bisa ketemu Ibu!"

Sakura mengangguk. Tersenyum. Matanya tergenang lagi, namun sekuat hati dia menahan agar air mata harunya tidak tumpah.

 **...**

Sebelum operasi dilaksanakan, tim peneliti harus mendapatkan persetujuan dari keluarga Sasuke terlebih dulu sebagaimana prosedur standar setiap pembedahan resmi. Karena keluarga kandung Sasuke tidak diketahui di mana keberadaannya, maka persetujuan itu dimintakan pada Teuchi, pria tua yang sudah kurang lebih 10 tahun menampung Sasuke di rumahnya.

Tidak mudah membuatnya memberikan persetujuan. Tidak mudah membuatnya mengerti, Sakura tahu itu. Dia sudah pernah melakukan pembicaraan alot dengan Teuchi soal kesempatan Sasuke untuk disekolahkan. Pria itu keras penolakannya. Tapi Sakura paham pria yang sudah dianggap sebagai paman oleh Sasuke itu menjadi begitu keras karena tidak memahami apa yang sebetulnya dibutuhkan Sasuke. Sakura beruntung pada akhirnya bisa membuat pria itu mengerti. Tapi dalam urusan ini, Sakura ragu bisa meyakinkan Teuchi sekali lagi. Ini bukan sekadar meminta waktu untuk membiarkan Sasuke pergi belajar. Kali ini ada masa depan yang dipertaruhkan. Keberlangsungan hidup anak angkatnya.

Untunglah Kakashi diikutsertakan dalam usaha mendapatkan persetujuannya itu. Diam-diam ternyata Kakashi pandai _memanipulasi_ pikiran orang. Memilih kata-kata dengan cerdas, menyampaikannya dengan begitu meyakinkan. Kakashi hanya menjelaskan sekali-dua kali, Teuchi langsung diam mempertimbangkan keputusan. Ketika keraguan masih tampak di matanya, Kakashi sekali lagi mengatakan pendapatnya mengenai kemungkinan terbaik dan terburuk yang bisa saja terjadi pada Sasuke setelah dioperasi. Kalimatnya sederhana. Mudah dipahami. Dan yang terpenting, amat meyakinkan.

Sepuluh menit kemudian surat persetujuan ditandatangani oleh Teuchi. Selesai. Begitu saja. Kakashi itu barangkali lebih cocok jadi agen asuransi daripada seorang peneliti kejiwaan, pikir Sakura.

Tim peneliti langsung mempersiapkan pembedahan untuk Sasuke. Dijadwalkan tiga hari berikutnya. Seperti kata Tsunade, lebih cepat lebih baik. Semua data mengenai sampel percobaan—Sasuke Uchiha—sudah lengkap didapatkan. Urusan biaya pembedahan juga sudah ditandatangani oleh ketua umum yayasan Hidden Leaf. Tidak ada lagi yang ditunggu.

Sasuke diminta libur dari pekerjaannya di kedai ramen untuk beberapa hari. Orang-orang di kedai—selain pamannya—hanya diberitahu bahwa Sasuke sedang sakit dan akan menjalani sebuah operasi di Rumah Sakit Konoha. Satu hari sebelum operasi, mereka datang menjenguk Sasuke. Membawakan banyak makanan. Jus tomat kesukaan Sasuke dibawakan oleh Ayame.

"Tapi Kakashi- _san_ melarangku meminumnya. Perawat-perawat itu membawa keluar semua makananku," kata Sasuke pada Sakura ketika sorenya datang menjenguk. Wajahnya memberengut. "Aku tidak boleh makan apa-apa sebelum dioperasi. Kenapa operasi bisa jadi begitu menyebalkan?"

Sakura tertawa kecil. Sibuk mengatur bunga-bunga _daffodil_ putih di dalam vas yang dibawanya untuk Sasuke. "Kau memang tidak boleh makan apapun sebelum dioperasi, Sasuke- _kun_. Itu standar umum aturan pembedahan. Nanti setelah operasinya selesai, mereka akan mengembalikan semua makanan dan jus tomat itu padamu. Nanti kau boleh menghabiskan semuanya."

"Benarkah?" Cemberutnya hilang. Lebih-lebih setelah mendapat senyum manis dari Sakura.

"Sakura- _san_ ternyata orang yang romantis," kata Sasuke tiba-tiba. Membuat Sakura terperangah. "Kak Ayame pernah bilang dia suka pria yang romantis. Waktu kutanya apa itu _romantis_ , Kak Ayame bilang _romantis_ itu orang yang suka memberi bunga. Jadi, Sakura- _san_ juga orang yang romantis, kan?" Sasuke polos menatap wanita berambut merah muda itu.

Tatapan mata zamrud Sakura segera berpindah pada bunga-bunga di dalam vas, tangannya sibuk menata. Wajahnya menghangat, entah Sasuke bisa melihat pipinya merah atau tidak.

"Bunga banyak artinya, Sasuke- _kun_ ," Sakura berusaha menjelaskan. "Sebagai lambang cinta, kasih sayang antar sahabat, atau juga simbol perdamaian. Bunga _daffodil_ ini melambangkan harapan, kegembiraan, dan optimisme. Aku membawakannya untukmu dengan harapan agar kau akan menemukan jalan hidup yang lebih baik setelah operasi."

"Aku tidak mengerti." Di atas tempat tidur, Sasuke tampak sedikit kecewa. Tapi seketika dia menyeringai, wajahnya sudah ceria lagi. "Tapi aku suka bunganya. Terima kasih, Sakura- _san_."

Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan. Tersenyum. Tapi wajahnya yang masih belum hilang ronanya itu berpaling lagi, matanya tak kuasa menatap mata indah Sasuke.

 **...**

Posisi matahari persis tegak lurus di atas kepala begitu Sakura keluar dari ruang kelas, mata kuliah ke duanya baru saja selesai. Dia sedang melintas di pinggir lapangan basket kampus ketika seseorang di belakang punggungnya bertanya.

"Maaf. Bisa tunjukkan padaku di mana kantor dekan Fakultas Psikologi?"

Sakura berbalik. Seketika mata zamrudnya terbelalak menatap laki-laki jangkung yang tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Gaara!"

"Hai, Sakura. Apa kabar?" sapa lelaki itu dengan suara yang hangat di telinga.

Terkejut bercampur senang, Sakura memeluk singkat laki-laki bernama Gaara itu. Mengatakan betapa rindunya dia setelah hampir dua tahun mereka tidak bertemu, bahkan tidak berkomunikasi sama sekali. Setelah pindah ke kota kecil Konoha untuk melanjutkan pendidikan S2, Sakura terlalu fokus dengan kuliah dan kegiatan mengajarnya di sekolah luar biasa. Dia tidak punya waktu untuk sekadar bertukar kabar dengan teman-teman lama.

Alih-alih mengantar Gaara ke kantor dekan, Sakura menariknya ke kafetaria kampus. Menghabiskan beberapa menit pada siang itu untuk obrolan melepas rindu. Lagi pula Gaara sendiri mengakui tidak sedang terburu-buru ingin bertemu dengan pimpinan Fakultas Psikologi Universitas Konoha.

Lelaki jangkung berambut merah itu adalah Gaara Sabaku. Teman kampus Sakura selama kuliah di Tokyo, dari Fakultas Kedokteran. Mereka cukup dekat, berteman baik sejak berkenalan pada saat masa orientasi mahasiswa baru. Meskipun berasal dari fakultas yang berbeda, mengambil studi yang berbeda, keduanya sering berdiskusi banyak hal bersama-sama. Saling bertukar pikiran. Sakura juga tidak mengerti mengapa dirinya bisa menemukan kenyamanan bicara saat bersama Gaara. Mungkin itu pula yang membuat Gaara dekat dengannya. Bahkan saking dekatnya, banyak orang mengira mereka berpacaran.

Tapi bagi Sakura, Gaara tak pernah dianggapnya lebih dari seorang sahabat. Dia bukannya tidak tahu bagaimana cara Gaara menatapnya, bagaimana cara lelaki itu tersenyum padanya. Ada yang spesial, Sakura tahu. Teman-teman perempuannya mungkin benar, Gaara menyukainya. Lelaki itu memang tidak pernah mengatakan apapun sampai saat ini. Tidak pernah ada pengakuan cinta. Dan Sakura akan terus memasang wajah pura-pura tidak tahu. Bukan karena Gaara belum mengakui cinta padanya. Namun murni karena Sakura tidak jatuh cinta pada lelaki itu. Sakura tidak ingin membohongi hatinya sendiri, lebih-lebih dia tidak ingin membohongi perasaan Gaara.

Berbeda dengan ibunya. Setiap kali membicarakan Gaara, sang ibu seakan-akan memaksa Sakura untuk menerimanya. Ibunya berharap banyak Sakura bisa menikah dengan Gaara, itu bahkan secara terang-terangan diucapkan ibunya. Tapi Sakura tahu, keinginan sang ibu tidak lebih karena Gaara adalah seorang calon dokter anak. Begitulah ibunya.

"Kau ke sini jangan-jangan disuruh ibuku memata-mataiku, ya?" tanya Sakura dari seberang meja, sebelum menyendok kue krim di piringnya.

Gaara tertawa kecil. "Tentu saja tidak, Sakura. Aku benar-benar datang karena urusan pekerjaan."

Sakura hanya mengangkat bahu, menyendok lagi kue krim di piringnya.

Sakura tahu cerita Gaara soal alasannya ada di Konoha bukan karangan. Lelaki itu sedang menulis buku yang berhubungan dengan tesisnya. Untuk mendapatkan materi yang relevan, dosennya di Tokyo merekomendasikan agar Gaara berdiskusi dengan ahli kejiwaan ternama, Tsunade Senju, yang saat ini menjabat sebagai dekan Fakultas Psikologi di Universitas Konoha. Jadi sementara ini Gaara akan sering bolak-balik Tokyo-Konoha untuk urusan bukunya itu.

Namun melihat bagaimana wajah Gaara saat pertama kali mereka bertemu siang tadi, tidak ada keterkejutan di sana jika pertemuan mereka kali ini hanya kebetulan. Seakan-akan Gaara sudah tahu bahwa Sakura berkuliah di sini. Setelah dua tahun tidak bertukar kabar, terlalu mencurigakan bila tiba-tiba Gaara tahu tentang hal itu. Satu-satunya alasan yang bisa Sakura pikirkan adalah bocoran dari ibunya.

"Aku memang sempat mampir ke rumahmu sebelum ke Konoha." Pada akhirnya Gaara mengaku ketika meletakkan cangkir kopi yang baru saja dihabiskannya ke atas meja. "Sudah lama tidak bertemu orangtuamu. Rindu juga. Ayah dan ibumu kelihatan sehat dan baik-baik saja. Bibi Mebuki senang mendengar kabar aku akan ke Konoha, katanya kau juga ada di sini untuk melanjutkan kuliah S2. Bibi Mebuki titip salam untukmu."

Sakura mendengus pelan sebelum menyeka mulutnya dengan tisu, kue krim di piringnya juga sudah habis. _Benar, kan?_

"Sakura, sesekali teleponlah orangtuamu," kata Gaara lagi. Mata hijaunya lurus menatap wanita itu. "Paling tidak, balas surat-surat ibumu."

Entah apa yang dikatakan ibunda Sakura pada Gaara sehingga lelaki itu sampai repot-repot membujuknya. Gaara tidak tahu saja apa isi surat terakhir ibu Sakura yang membuatnya kecewa. Tapi Gaara tidak perlu tahu itu.

Sakura menghela napas. Acuh tak acuh bergumam, "Nanti aku akan meneleponnya."

Meskipun tampaknya itu tidak memuaskan Gaara, setidaknya pembicaraan tentang orangtua tidak lagi dibahas. Lagi pula obrolan mereka harus diakhiri setelah Sakura teringat apa yang hendak dia lakukan siang ini.

"Aku mau menjenguk seorang teman di rumah sakit," kata Sakura, bangkit dari kursi.

Gaara menyusul, mengikuti langkah Sakura hingga ke pintu kafe. "Apa yang terjadi dengan temanmu?"

Sakura hampir kelepasan bicara soal pembedahan otak yang dijalani Sasuke. Untungnya Sakura ingat bahwa proyek penelitian itu adalah rahasia. Bahkan Sakura bisa mengetahuinya karena Sasuke yang menjadi objek eksperimen adalah muridnya. Katakan saja Sakura hanya beruntung bisa tahu soal proyek penting itu. Dan Sakura punya tanggung jawab besar untuk menjaga kerahasiaan penelitian itu dari siapapun, orang terpercayanya sekalipun.

"Dia menjalani operasi usus buntu," Sakura mengarang cerita.

Gaara mengangguk, mengucapkan harapan agar teman Sakura itu segera pulih. Sakura tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih untuk doanya. Mereka kemudian berpisah di depan kafe.

Sakura berusaha melupakan sedikit rasa kesalnya gara-gara mengingat sang ibu saat tadi bicara dengan Gaara. Tidak ada gunanya menyimpan amarah, hanya akan membuat suasana hatinya jelek. Karena bukan wajah masam yang ingin ditunjukkan Sakura pada Sasuke saat menjenguknya nanti. Alih-alih, Sakura harus memberi lelaki itu ucapan selamat dengan wajah cerah setelah menjalani proses paling penting dalam hidupnya. Memberikan senyuman hangat untuk orang sespesial dia.

Spesial? Sakura mengingatkan dirinya sendiri, bahwa Sasuke jadi spesial karena lelaki itu akan membawa perubahan penting pada generasi manusia. Ya, hanya itu. Bukan spesial yang macam-macam.

Sakura menyempatkan diri mampir ke toko buah, membeli sekantung jeruk segar untuk Sasuke. Dia juga mampir membeli kue cokelat dan segelas jus tomat favorit Sasuke. Murid lelakinya itu pasti senang. Dan kebetulan di sebelahnya ada toko bunga. Sakura membeli beberapa tangkai _daffodil_ putih. Ketika memperhatikan keindahannya, pipi Sakura tiba-tiba saja bersemu, teringat kata-kata polos Sasuke tentang seseorang yang romantis karena memberikan bunga. Sekali lagi Sakura meyakinkan hatinya, bunga itu hanya lambang harapan baik di masa depan. Tidak lebih.

Wajah Sakura begitu ceria saat memasuki lobi Rumah Sakit Konoha. Namun keceriaan wajahnya seketika luntur tatkala tiba di kamar rawat Sasuke. Tempat tidurnya kosong. Tidak ada siapapun. Padahal perawat di lobi bilang pembedahannya sudah selesai sejak tadi malam, dan Sasuke sudah dibawa kembali ke kamarnya sejak pagi tadi. Seharusnya dia ada di sini.

Lalu di mana dia sekarang? Hanya selembar selimut yang tertinggal jatuh di lantai.

Sakura tidak yakin. Tapi apakah operasi itu berhasil? Atau sebaliknya ... semuanya gagal?

 **Bersambung**

[07.08.2015]


	4. Being Genius Is Painful

**Being Genius Is Painful**

 **.**

Sakura tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Apakah pembedahan otak yang dijalani Sasuke berhasil; atau sebaliknya, berujung pada kegagalan. Kepanikan menguasai dirinya tatkala melihat tempat tidur Sasuke kosong.

Kenapa Sasuke meninggalkan kamar rawatnya? Apakah dia baik-baik saja?

Sakura baru akan berlari keluar untuk mencari Sasuke ketika dia menyadari pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Ragu-ragu Sakura melongok ke dalam. "Sasuke- _kun_?"

Ternyata lelaki itu benar di sana. Dia sedang berdiri di depan wastafel, bergeming menatap pantulan dirinya di dalam cermin besar, sementara satu tangannya memegang kepalanya yang dililit rapat dengan perban putih.

"Di sini rupanya." Sakura menghela napas lega. Namun kelegaan itu hanya sesaat begitu menyadari kegundahan tercetak di wajah lelaki itu. "Kau baik-baik saja, Sasuke- _kun_?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Tapi kegundahan di wajahnya tidak hilang. "Aku sehat. Tapi aku tidak merasa berbeda. Sakura- _san_ , jangan-jangan operasi itu gagal. Aku tidak merasa jadi pintar."

Sakura melangkah ke dalam kamar mandi, berdiri di sebelah Sasuke. Mata zamrudnya menatap bayangan Sasuke di cermin. Dia tersenyum lembut, "Di dunia ini tidak ada hal yang instan, Sasuke- _kun_. Semua ada prosesnya."

"Aku tidak mengerti," gumam Sasuke, tatapannya polos mencari jawaban di wajah gurunya.

Sakura tersenyum sekali lagi. Kemudian menuntun Sasuke kembali ke tempat tidurnya. Membiarkannya duduk di sana. Dia sendiri duduk di kursi, menatap lembut Sasuke dari pinggir tempat tidur.

"Maksudku, semua terjadi secara bertahap. Selangkah demi selangkah. Kau tidak bisa langsung jadi pintar dalam sekejap seperti sulap. Kau butuh waktu untuk berkembang, seperti menanam pohon. Butuh waktu untuk melihat tunasnya keluar, juga butuh waktu untuk melihatnya tumbuh besar. Selain itu kau juga harus bekerja keras, Sasuke- _kun_."

Kedua alis Sasuke mengerut. "Kalau aku masih harus bekerja keras, untuk apa aku dioperasi?"

"Operasi itu membantumu, Sasuke- _kun_ ," kata Sakura, tetap dalam kelembutan tuturnya. "Dulu ketika kau bekerja keras untuk jadi pintar, bagian di dalam kepalamu tidak bekerja dengan baik sehingga kau kesulitan dalam belajar. Setelah menjalani operasi, bagian di kepalamu itu akan bekerja lebih baik. Kau akan mengerti banyak hal tanpa kesulitan seperti dulu."

"Begitu, ya ..."

Kegundahan masih tergambar jelas di wajah Sasuke. Dia tampak tidak yakin dengan dirinya sendiri. Membuat Sakura cemas, apakah Sasuke bisa menjalani penelitian sampai selesai. Seketika saja keraguan muncul dalam hati Sakura. Sudah benarkah dia membiarkan Sasuke menjalani eksperimen ini? Apakah Sasuke akan baik-baik saja?

"Sakura- _san_ bawa hadiah untukku?" tanya Sasuke, membuyarkan lamunannya.

Sampai-sampai Sakura baru ingat dengan sekantung jeruk dan sekotak kue cokelat yang khusus dibawanya untuk Sasuke. Juga jus tomat kesukaan lelaki itu. Lihatlah begitu Sakura memberikan padanya, mata indahnya berbinar-binar senang. Cengirannya mengembang lebar, Sasuke berterima kasih pada Sakura.

"Sakura- _san_ juga bawa bunga untukku? Aku senang sekali. Terima kasih. Bunganya cantik seperti Sakura- _san_."

Wanita itu mana mungkin bisa menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya. Ini bukan pertama kali dirinya dipuji oleh seorang lelaki. Tapi bila Sasuke yang mengatakannya, entah mengapa dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersipu.

"Wajah Sakura- _san_ merah. Sakura- _san_ kena demam? Kita harus panggil perawat—"

"Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke- _kun_. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku tidak kena demam."

Sasuke sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, menatap Sakura bingung. "Tapi kenapa wajah Sakura- _san_ merah?"

"Ini ..." Wajah Sakura saat itu justru semakin merah matang. Kehabisan kata-kata, Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan saja. "Bagaimana operasinya, Sasuke- _kun_? Tidak sakit, kan?"

Dengan polosnya Sasuke langsung melupakan soal wajah merona.

"Tidak sakit, sih. Sepertinya mereka mengoperasiku saat aku tidur. Tadi malam aku dibawa ke ruangan bercat hijau yang banyak lampunya. Di sana juga banyak orang berpakaian hijau dan mulutnya ditutupi masker seperti Kakashi- _san_ , tapi di sana tidak ada Kakashi- _san_. Orang yang aku kenal cuma Tsunade- _sensei_ dan Profesor Sarutobi.

"Aku jadi gugup karena terlalu banyak orang, perutku jadi mulas seperti diremas. Lalu Profesor Sarutobi menepuk pundakku, bilang santai saja. Tsunade- _sensei_ memakaikan alat seperti topeng yang ada belalainya ke mulut dan hidungku. Ada aroma memusingkan keluar dari alat itu, membuatku mengantuk. Lalu aku tertidur. Saat aku bangun, semuanya gelap. Kakashi- _san_ bilang itu karena mataku ditutupi perban, kepalaku juga. Kakashi- _san_ bilang operasinya sudah selesai. Aku lega itu tidak terasa sakit."

Lalu tiba-tiba wajah Sasuke berubah muram. "Tapi aku tidak boleh bawa buku _Itik-Buruk-Rupa_ -ku ke ruang operasi. Mereka mengambilnya ..."

"Mereka hanya menyimpannya sebentar, Sasuke- _kun_ ," kata Sakura, berusaha menghibur karena mata Sasuke kini berkaca-kaca. "Jangan sedih. Nanti biar aku yang akan meminta bukumu pada mereka."

"Maksudmu, buku ini?"

Sakura dan Sasuke serempak menoleh pada pria yang baru saja memasuki kamar. Kakashi Hatake, si pria berambut perak nyentrik yang tak bisa dikenali sebagai seorang peneliti tanpa jas putihnya. Dia membawa buku dongeng berjudul _Itik Buruk Rupa_ di tangannya.

Sasuke langsung memeluk buku itu begitu Kakashi menyerahkan padanya. Mendekapnya erat-erat di dada, seakan-akan dia tidak akan pernah melepas buku itu lagi untuk selamanya.

"Peraturan standar pembedahan, dilarang membawa benda apapun selain peralatan bedah ke ruang operasi," kata Kakashi pada Sakura, meski wanita itu sudah paham apa alasannya. Mungkin Kakashi hanya tidak ingin terlihat seperti orang yang kejam, setelah _merampas_ benda berharga milik orang tak berdaya.

Kedatangan Kakashi ke kamar rawat Sasuke adalah jadwal rutin harian. Untuk memeriksa kondisi tubuh Sasuke pasca-operasi, bagaimana suasana hatinya, dan lain sebagainya. Harus Kakashi sendiri yang memeriksanya karena dia perlu membuat laporan untuk data penelitian. Semua laporan itu harus dia serahkan pada Profesor Sarutobi.

Kakashi juga membawa sebuah buku tulis untuk Sasuke. Dia meminta Sasuke melanjutkan menulis Laporan Kemajuan secara rutin, semacam catatan harian. Dan masih sama seperti sebelumnya, Sasuke boleh menuliskan apa saja dalam laporannya. Tapi kali ini, Kakashi juga meminta agar Sasuke lebih banyak menulis tentang apa yang dia rasakan setelah menjalani operasi, atau sesuatu tentang ingatan masa lalu. Apapun itu, tidak boleh ada yang terlewat.

Setelah meninggalkan kamar Sasuke, barangkali Kakashi melihat kemurungan di wajah Sakura. Wanita itu termenung sepanjang lorong rumah sakit, juga tidak bicara apapun.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sakura terkesiap, matanya mengerjap-ngerjap seperti orang yang baru saja tersadar dari hipnotis. Dia baru sadar sejak tadi Kakashi memperhatikannya.

"Aku hanya memikirkan tentang Sasuke," kata Sakura.

Mengingat bagaimana wajah Sasuke saat di kamar mandi tadi, saat kegundahan membungkus sorot matanya. Meskipun Sakura berusaha membesarkan hatinya, lelaki itu tetap tidak kelihatan yakin pada dirinya sendiri. Sasuke seperti orang yang kehilangan kepercayaan diri. Sama sekali berbeda dengan Sasuke yang duduk di ruangan Tsunade, Sasuke yang memantapkan hati untuk menjadi objek penelitian, tekadnya begitu besar untuk jadi pintar demi bisa bertemu dengan ibunya. Sasuke yang duduk di atas ranjang pasca-pembedahan otak itu sungguh berbeda.

Mata zamrud Sakura menatap Kakashi dalam keragu-raguan yang besar. "Apakah Sasuke akan baik-baik saja dengan percobaan ini?"

Kakashi menghela napas sejenak.

"Hachiko butuh waktu berbulan-bulan untuk bisa menjadi tiga kali lebih pintar daripada sebelumnya. Sasuke menjalani operasi yang sama dengannya. Jadi, kemungkinan besar dia akan mengalami efek yang sama dengan Hachiko beberapa bulan lagi. Bukankah Tsunade sudah mengatakannya padamu? Selama Hachiko baik-baik saja, maka selama itu Sasuke juga akan baik-baik saja."

Pria jangkung itu tersenyum di balik maskernya. Pelan menepuk pundak Sakura. "Jika dia banyak memikirkan tentang perkembangan dirinya, itu adalah salah satu pertanda baik. Bukan, begitu? Otaknya mulai aktif bekerja. Mulai banyak yang akan dia pikirkan. Jangan heran kalau nanti dia mempertanyakan banyak hal padamu." Kakashi tertawa renyah.

Sakura bisa tersenyum sedikit sekarang. Barangkali Kakashi benar. Semoga saja.

"Setelah keluar dari rumah sakit, Sasuke akan tinggal sementara di Lab untuk menjalani banyak tes. Kau boleh sering-sering mengunjunginya," kata Kakashi.

Sakura mengangguk.

Mata zamrudnya sekali lagi menatap Kakashi, kali ini tampak begitu serius. "Meskipun Sasuke adalah objek eksperimen, aku mohon kalian tetap memperlakukannya layaknya manusia. Perhatikanlah perasaannya. Jangan samakan dia dengan tikus percobaan."

Kakashi tersenyum. "Aku mengerti. Kau bisa mengandalkanku, Sakura."

Tak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukannya. Wanita itu tidak punya pilihan selain percaya pada Kakashi Hatake.

 **...**

Sasuke keluar dari rumah sakit enam hari setelah pembedahan. Seperti yang sudah diberitahukan Kakashi pada Sakura, untuk sementara Sasuke akan tinggal di Laboratorium Kejiwaan, Pusat Pengujian Universitas Konoha. Dibuatkan sebuah kamar untuknya. Ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar, cukup untuk menampung tempat tidur ukuran satu orang, sebuah meja dan kursi belajar, serta satu rak buku setinggi pinggang. Ada sebuah jendela menghadap langsung ke taman belakang kampus. Sasuke sangat menyukai jendela itu.

"Aku bisa melihat orang-orang dari sini," kata Sasuke pada Sakura, saat kunjungan pertamanya setelah Sasuke keluar dari rumah sakit. "Aku suka melihat mereka bercakap-cakap. Kelihatannya membicarakan hal-hal penting. Apa itu yang selalu dilakukan orang-orang pintar? Kelihatannya hebat."

"Suatu saat kau akan jadi bagian dari orang-orang itu, Sasuke- _kun_. Suatu saat kau akan tampak sama hebatnya seperti mereka."

Lelaki bermata indah itu menyeringai lebar.

Dari hari ke hari Sasuke menjalani banyak tes yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan tes-tes sebelum pembedahan otak. Menebak gambar-gambar di buku. Menyelesaikan permainan bongkar-pasang. Atau melakukan berbagai macam perlombaan berbeda dengan Hachiko. Sasuke harus mengulang tes-tes itu. Karena itu berguna untuk mengukur kecerdasannya; apakah bertambah setiap harinya, atau justru menunjukkan hal lain.

Namun ada satu ketika Sasuke tampak jengkel dan muak dengan tes-tesnya.

"Semua permainan dan perlombaan ini tolol," gumam Sasuke, menjatuhkan begitu saja ke lantai tongkat logam yang biasa dia gunakan untuk balapan labirin dengan Hachiko.

Kakashi yang semula sedang serius menulis di papan laporannya, teralihkan perhatiannya oleh suara berdentang keras yang ditimbulkan Sasuke. Matanya mengikuti arah langkah Sasuke ke tempat duduk. Kakashi diam saja, tidak mengatakan apapun untuk menumbuhkan kembali semangat Sasuke ataupun untuk menegur akibat sikap kasar yang selama ini belum pernah diperlihatkan Sasuke.

Di tempat duduknya, raut wajah Sasuke mengeras. "Semuanya sia-sia. Aku tidak merasakan perubahan di kepalaku. Aku tidak merasa pintar. Kapan aku bisa pintar?"

Sakura turun tangan. Dia duduk di sebelah Sasuke, tersenyum lembut padanya. "Kau lihat pohon di luar sana, Sasuke- _kun_?" tangannya menunjuk ke luar jendela. "Pohon itu begitu besar, daunnya lebat, melindungi siapapun yang berteduh di bawahnya, menyumbang banyak oksigen di sekitarnya. Butuh waktu bertahun-tahun untuknya bisa sebesar itu.

"Dan kau lihat kupu-kupu yang sering kali hinggap pada bunga-bunga yang tumbuh dari pohon itu? Mereka tidak lahir dengan wujud seperti itu. Mereka menetas dari telur dalam bentuk ulat. Setelah dewasa mereka membungkus diri di dalam kepompong, selama beberapa hari, ada yang beberapa minggu, sebelum akhirnya berubah menjadi kupu-kupu yang cantik. Butuh waktu yang tidak sebentar. Dan butuh kesabaran untuk melaluinya."

Sakura tersenyum lagi. "Itulah yang dinamakan proses, Sasuke- _kun_. Butuh waktu dan kesabaran. Dan untuk hasil yang terbaik, juga perlu ditambah kegigihan dan kerja keras."

Sorot kedua mata Sasuke tampak melunak. Pandangannya tertunduk.

Tangan Sakura menepuk pelan pundak lelaki itu. "Sasuke- _kun_ , aku percaya kau bisa melaluinya. Kau akan jadi pintar. Dan suatu hari, kau akan bertemu dengan ibumu. Itu harga yang pantas untuk semua kerja kerasmu sekarang."

Ketika wajahnya terangkat, Sasuke tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dia bangkit dari tempat duduk, melangkah ke dekat meja labirin, lalu mengambil tongkat yang tadi dihempaskannya ke lantai.

"Aku akan berusaha," katanya pada Sakura. Mata hitamnya berkilat penuh keyakinan.

Setelah kejadian hari itu, Sasuke melakukan seperti yang dia katakan. Dia berusaha dengan keras. Perkembangan mentalnya mulai terlihat cukup signifikan ketika dia menebak gambar-gambar di dalam buku tes. Dia juga sudah mampu menyelesaikan permainan bongkar-pasang, walaupun waktu penyelesaiannya belum mencapai target. Namun perlahan tapi pasti dia bisa melaluinya. Dia juga mulai memenangkan balapan dengan Hachiko. Hanya satu kali kalah, berikutnya dia selalu memecundangi tikus putih yang sudah lebih dulu jenius darinya itu.

Karena Sasuke tidak perlu lagi datang ke SLB, Profesor Sarutobi meminta Sakura untuk khusus mengajarinya di Lab. Membantunya melancarkan bacaan. Mengoreksi ejaannya. Juga mengajarinya macam-macam tanda baca.

Setelah menguasai itu, Sasuke mengeluh ketika membaca kembali Laporan Kemajuannya yang lama. Semua ditulisnya dengan tanda baca yang kacau, dan ejaan yang berantakan. Sasuke ingin membetulkannya. Tapi menurut Sakura itu tidak perlu, biarkan apa adanya saja. Itulah kenapa Kakashi memintanya menyimpan laporan kemajuan itu setelah membuat salinannya untuk mereka simpan. Laporan-laporan itu pasti penting untuk melihat perkembangannya.

Sakura mulai memberi Sasuke novel klasik karya penulis Barat maupun penulis dalam negeri untuk dibacanya. Novel-novel tentang pengembangan diri. Beberapa novel jalan ceritanya masih agak rumit untuk Sasuke pahami, ditambah lagi dengan kemampuan membacanya yang belum begitu sempurna. Tapi Sasuke tetap berusaha menghabiskan semua novel itu satu per satu.

Sakura pikir membaca novel-novel itu amat berguna untuk kematangan berpikir Sasuke. Bersamaan dengan itu juga dapat melatih kemampuan membacanya. Novel pertama yang hanya setebal 300-an halaman dibacanya hingga selesai dalam waktu hampir tiga minggu. Novel kedua dengan ketebalan yang tidak terlalu berbeda mulai mampu dihabiskannya lebih cepat, delapan hari. Novel-novel berikutnya bahkan hanya tiga hari. Terbukti kemampuan membacanya meningkat begitu cepat. Hari-hari kemudian Sasuke tidak lagi hanya membaca novel. Sakura membawakannya buku-buku sejarah, ilmu bumi, dan ilmu hitung.

Sasuke juga mempelajari bahasa asing. Jerman, Rusia, Latin, Arab, Ibrani, India, Mandarin. Hanya dengan rajin membaca kamus, atau mendengarkan rekaman suara berbahasa asing seperti mendengarkan musik; Sasuke berhasil menguasai tiga bahasa dalam waktu kurang dari dua minggu.

Sasuke mendapatkan nilai sempurna dalam tes pengetahuan umum. Dengan wajah cerah dia tunjukkan kertas hasil ujiannya pada Sakura. Membuat Sakura berdecak kagum. Apalagi ketika Sakura mendengar hasil tes IQ Sasuke yang diberitahukan Kakashi, angka 80 pada tes ke dua sejak empat minggu pasca-operasi. Dan meningkat 9 angka pada tes dua minggu berikutnya. Itu pertanda yang benar-benar baik.

Sebuah optimisme tumbuh makin tinggi di hati Sakura, keyakinan bahwa Sasuke akan bisa melalui ini. Sasuke akan setara dengan yang lain. Itu tidak lagi terlihat seperti sebuah mimpi semu.

 **...**

Musim semi bergulir ke musim panas. Tepat dua bulan pasca-operasi menjadi pintar, Sasuke dibolehkan kembali ke kediaman Teuchi, orangtua angkatnya.

Sasuke tampak sudah begitu jenuh dengan semua tes yang harus dijalaninya setiap hari di Lab, sementara hiburannya hanya membaca atau berlomba dengan Hachiko—yang lama-lama juga jadi hal membosankan untuknya. Bertemu dengan banyak orang mungkin bisa membuat suasana hatinya stabil, dan melakukan suatu pekerjaan boleh jadi berguna untuk mematangkan daya pikirnya. Lagi pula saat ini IQ-nya 100. Berdasarkan semua pertimbangan itu, Profesor Sarutobi mengizinkannya pulang. Dengan syarat Sasuke tetap rutin datang ke Lab untuk menyerahkan Laporan Kemajuan hariannya, serta menjalani beberapa tes yang masih diperlukan.

Sore itu Sakura mampir ke kedai Ramen Teuchi untuk mengunjungi Sasuke, membawakan novel baru untuk dibacanya. Namun Sasuke tidak tampak seperti biasanya. Wajahnya murung. Tidak bicara apapun sepanjang sisa sore membantu Teuchi mengangkut mangkuk-mangkuk kotor dan mengelap meja. Sakura juga hampir tidak percaya dengan matanya sendiri saat melihat Sasuke tidak membawa-bawa buku dongeng _Itik-Buruk-Rupa_ -nya selama bekerja. Bukankah sebelumnya itu menjadi hal yang mustahil?

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sasuke- _kun_?" tanya Sakura ketika akhirnya lelaki itu punya kesempatan untuk duduk bersamanya di salah satu meja. Kedai baru saja tutup.

Pandangan Sasuke tertunduk menatap permukaan meja, tampak menghindari tatapan mata Sakura. "Aku tidak baik-baik saja," jawabnya muram.

Sejenak Sakura terdiam. Tangannya bergerak sedikit, menarik kembali novel tebal di hadapannya. Sakura urung menyerahkan novel itu pada Sasuke. Setidaknya bukan dalam suasana hatinya yang kelihatan sedang tidak baik itu.

"Tubuhku sehat, tubuhku baik-baik saja. Tapi sakit yang kurasakan asalnya dari sini," Sasuke mencengkram dada kirinya. Samar-samar dia meringis, merasakan sakit yang dikatakannya itu. Seakan-akan ada luka yang menganga besar di dalam sana.

Napas Sakura rasanya seperti tercekat di tenggorokan demi melihat Sasuke seperti itu.

"Apa yang terjadi, Sasuke- _kun_?"

Lelaki itu menghela napas panjang yang berat sebelum menceritakan kegundahan hatinya.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu setelah kedai tutup, Hidan dan Suigetsu mengajakku ke sebuah kelab malam. Di sana Suigetsu mentraktirku beberapa gelas minuman, aku tidak tahu apa namanya, rasanya aneh tapi menyenangkan setelah diminum. Lalu Hidan mengenalkanku pada seorang temannya, perempuan yang cantik. Perempuan itu mengajakku berdansa di tengah ruangan.

"Kami berdansa bersama, berputar-putar seperti orang gila. Beberapa kali aku jatuh ke lantai. Tadinya kupikir itu karena kepalaku terlalu pusing, tapi lama-lama aku sadar seseorang menjegal kakiku. Saat pertama kali jatuh, semua orang di sana tertawa. Aku pun tertawa karena aku sendiri merasa lucu. Tapi setelah tahu aku jatuh karena kaki seseorang, dan semua orang menertawakanku, aku tidak lagi merasa itu sesuatu yang lucu. Saat menatap mata-mata yang memandangku, melihat bagaimana cara mereka menatapku sambil tertawa, untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa hina. Untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa tidak suka ditertawakan."

Ruangan kedai lengang, seakan-akan semua suara terserap ke dalam kelamnya pandangan Sasuke. Sepasang matanya yang indah itu telah ternodai oleh rasa sakit yang sedang mendera hatinya. Sakura tak bisa melihatnya, namun bisa dia rasakan seberapa dalam luka hati itu.

"Semua belum berakhir di situ," cerita Sasuke berlanjut. "Perempuan teman Hidan itu tiba-tiba membelai wajahku dan memelukku. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa saat itu tiba-tiba aku merasa kotor, wajahku rasanya panas, lalu darah keluar dari hidungku. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, tapi aku merasa malu dan bodoh. Semua orang menertawakanku lebih keras lagi. Setelah itu aku berlari pergi. Tapi kepalaku rasanya pusing sekali, sepertinya gara-gara minuman aneh yang diberikan Suigetsu. Aku jadi tidak bisa mengingat jalan pulang. Untungnya aku bertemu dengan Paman Teuchi yang memang sedang mencariku."

Saat menceritakan itu wajah Sasuke perlahan berubah merah. Awalnya merona karena malu dengan pengalamannya yang tidak biasa itu, kemudian merah wajahnya lebih tampak karena dia marah. Kedua alisnya tertekuk dalam, raut wajahnya mengeras.

"Aku merasakan sakit di dalam dadaku—di hatiku. Untuk pertama kalinya," kata Sasuke. "Selama ini aku tidak pernah menyadari, aku tidak pernah tahu bahwa Suigetsu dan Hidan mengajakku ke kelab hanya untuk membuatku ditertawakan."

Itu jelas-jelas menyakitkan. Bagi Sasuke yang selama ini telah menganggap dua orang lelaki yang disebutkan namanya itu sebagai teman, ternyata memperlakukan dirinya tidak lebih dari bahan lelucon. Dua orang yang selama ini dia anggap tulus berteman dengannya, ternyata secara terang-terangan memanfaatkan kekurangannya untuk dijadikan bulan-bulanan. Demi kesenangan mereka sendiri. Ketika Sasuke harus mengetahui itu secara langsung, kenyataan yang bertolak belakang dengan anggapannya selama ini seakan-akan menjadi pukulan telak untuknya. Menusuk tepat di hatinya. Teramat dalam, teramat menyakitkan.

Apalah salah Sasuke? Dia dilahirkan sudah dalam kondisi mental yang tidak sesempurna orang kebanyakan. Dia tidak pernah memilih itu. Lalu dunia bersikap kejam padanya seolah hidupnya belum cukup menderita. Apa salahnya?

Cepat-cepat Sakura menghapus air mata yang meluncur tanpa izin di pipinya, sebelum Sasuke melihat itu. Dia menghela napas, mencoba menguatkan hati. Berusaha tersenyum untuk Sasuke.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , kau mulai memahami banyak hal. Hal-hal yang tadinya tidak kauketahui, sekarang mulai kaupahami. Kelihatannya operasi itu bekerja dengan baik padamu."

Sakura tersenyum lagi. "Kau tidak perlu merasa tidak enak jika orang-orang ternyata tidak sebaik yang kaukira. Bagi seseorang yang diberi sedikit oleh Tuhan, kau telah melakukan lebih banyak daripada mereka yang diberi kelebihan terutama pada otaknya tapi tidak mereka gunakan dengan baik. Kau jangan merasa sedih, Sasuke- _kun_. Semakin hari kau semakin mengerti banyak hal. Mungkin kau tidak menyadari, tapi kau semakin pintar, Sasuke- _kun_."

Lelaki itu kelihatannya mencerna baik-baik ucapan Sakura. Karena sebuah senyuman tipis melengkung dari bibirnya. Sorot matanya yang penuh luka dan kesedihan sebelum ini perlahan-lahan terang oleh cahaya kepercayaan diri yang tergambar di wajahnya.

"Mungkin kau benar, Sakura- _san_. Aku tidak perlu merasa sedih. Justru bagus bila aku mengerti mengapa orang-orang menertawakanku. Bagi mereka mungkin sesuatu yang lucu jika orang bodoh sepertiku tidak dapat melakukan sesuatu yang dapat mereka kerjakan."

"Jangan sebut dirimu seperti itu, Sasuke- _kun_. Kau mulai jadi pintar. Aku yakin tidak lama lagi kau akan melampaui mereka."

Begitulah yang Sakura pikirkan, yang juga dia yakini di dalam hati. Melihat bagaimana perkembangan kemampuan otak dan mental Sasuke dari hari ke hari, keoptimisannya terhadap keberhasilan operasi itu bukan sekadar angan-angan lagi.

Apalagi berbicara dengan Sasuke hari ini. Ada yang amat berbeda dengan lelaki itu. Hal pertama tentu saja ungkapan rasa sakit hatinya yang untuk pertama kali Sakura dengar. Meskipun Sakura tahu hal itu akan terjadi, cepat atau lambat ketika Sasuke mulai memahami sikap orang lain terhadapnya, itu jelas akan membuatnya terluka. Dan hal ke dua yang baru saja Sakura sadari adalah perubahan raut wajah Sasuke. Bukan karena ada kesedihan yang menggelapkan matanya ketika bercerita tentang perasaannya. Bukan itu.

Sasuke telah berubah, Sakura yakin itu. Tatapan matanya menjadi lebih tajam dan awas, tidak tampak lagi polos dan lugu. Ketika bertatapan langsung dengan lawan bicaranya, ada kepercayaan diri yang mulai terbentuk dalam sorot matanya. Cara bicaranya juga tidak lagi terdengar kekanak-kanakan. Kalimatnya jauh lebih teratur dibandingkan dengan Sasuke yang satu minggu lalu Sakura temui. Lelaki itu benar-benar telah berubah. Dia seperti baru saja melalui sebuah metamorfosis. Dari seekor itik buruk rupa, tumbuh menjadi seekor angsa putih yang anggun dan tangguh.

Tiba-tiba Sakura terkesiap di bangkunya, napasnya sejenak tertahan. Baru saja menyadari sepasang mata indah Sasuke sedang menatapnya.

"Ada apa, Sasuke- _kun_?" tanya Sakura, berlagak mengambil cangkir teh di dekat sikunya, demi menutupi rasa gugup yang datang tiba-tiba. Sepertinya dia tak sanggup menatap mata Sasuke secara langsung. Dan entah mengapa pula dadanya berdebar-debar.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya merasa beruntung bisa bertemu denganmu, Sakura- _san_ ," kata Sasuke.

Wanita berambut merah muda itu tersenyum canggung. Menyeruput tehnya dengan sedikit salah tingkah. Sebelum wajahnya dibuat lebih merah lagi, dia menyerahkan novel yang dibawanya untuk lelaki itu. Setelah itu pamit pulang, dengan alasan besok pagi ada ujian.

 **...**

Kamis sore, Sakura mengetuk pintu ruangan Dekan Fakultas Psikologi. Terdengar suara Tsunade mempersilakannya masuk. Begitu melangkah ke dalam melewati pintu yang tidak dikunci, Sakura agak terkejut melihat Gaara Sabaku sedang duduk di sofa bersama Tsunade, sepertinya sedang asyik bercakap-cakap sebelum dia datang. Seharusnya Sakura tidak lagi terkejut karena sudah mendengar alasan lelaki berambut merah itu datang ke Konoha. Pastilah yang mereka bicarakan itu tentang buku yang akan ditulisnya.

Gaara melempar senyum pada Sakura, menyapanya. Lelaki itu bangkit berdiri, lalu berjabat tangan dengan Tsunade. "Terima kasih untuk diskusinya hari ini, _Sensei_. Sayangnya mahasiswi kesayanganmu sudah datang, padahal aku masih ingin membahas banyak hal dengan _Sensei_ ," katanya.

"Kalau kau belum selesai, aku bisa mengatur ulang jadwal bimbinganku dengan Tsunade- _sensei_ ," sahut Sakura.

Tsunade hanya tertawa. Sementara Gaara menyeringai, sepertinya tahu betul Sakura hanya bercanda, ucapannya tadi tidak serius.

Kemudian Gaara berpamitan sungguhan dengan Tsunade, dan meninggalkan ruangan.

"Jadi, rupanya kau pernah mematahkan hati seorang laki-laki," kata Tsunade, menatap Sakura yang kini duduk di tempat Gaara sebelumnya.

Mata hijau Sakura sedikit membesar. "Eh, apa maksud _Sensei_?"

Tsunade mendengus tertawa sembari berjalan ke lemari kaca di seberang ruangan, mengambil sebuah cangkir. "Jangan selalu pura-pura tidak paham dengan ucapan orang, padahal ada orang lain yang otaknya tidak mampu tapi berusaha keras untuk mengerti." Cangkir itu diletakkan di hadapan Sakura, lalu Tsunade menuangkan teh hangat dari poci di atas meja ke dalamnya. "Aku melihatnya dengan jelas, Sakura. Gaara Sabaku tampak seperti korban patah hati."

"Jadi, sejak tadi kalian hanya membicarakanku? Bukannya membahas buku?"

Tsunade tertawa lagi. "Tentu saja kami hanya membahas bukunya. Kaupikir dia datang padaku untuk berkonsultasi urusan asmara?"

Sakura tak berkomentar, hanya menyeruput tehnya demi menutupi rasa canggung karena tiba-tiba harus membahas masalah yang amat tidak ingin dia bicarakan dengan orang lain.

"Aku tidak butuh ceritanya. Hanya dengan melihatnya saja, aku tahu laki-laki itu patah hati karenamu," kata Tsunade.

" _Sensei_ bicara seperti cenayang saja," Sakura menyeletuk. Mengeluarkan laptop dari tasnya dengan harapan pembicaraan ini segera berakhir, mulai saja bimbingan tesisnya.

Tapi Tsunade justru memperpanjang topik, seolah-olah tidak paham anak didiknya tidak berminat membahasnya. "Seorang ahli kejiwaan lebih hebat daripada cenayang. Mereka tidak menebak-nebak berdasarkan ilmu gaib yang belum tentu terjadi di dunia nyata. Tapi mereka melihat dari sisi yang lebih riil—ilmu pengetahuan, sesuatu yang bisa dipertanggungjawabkan. Intuisi mereka lebih nyata. Seorang ahli jiwa bahkan bisa membaca sesuatu telah terjadi pada seseorang hanya dengan melihat sikap dan perilaku—"

"Bicara soal sikap dan perilaku," Sakura memotong, " _Sensei_ tahu apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke belakangan ini?"

Pertanyaan itu bukan sekadar pengalih topik pembicaraan. Sakura hanya teringat pertemuannya beberapa hari yang lalu dengan Sasuke, serta rasa sakit hati yang diceritakan lelaki itu padanya. Sakura hanya ingin tahu. Jika Tsunade sudah dengar semuanya, barangkali dosennya itu juga punya solusi untuk Sasuke mengatasi luka hatinya.

Meskipun sore itu Sakura mengatakan pada Sasuke untuk tidak perlu sedih memikirkan sikap orang lain selama ini padanya, tetap saja Sakura mencemaskan murid lelakinya itu. Ada kekhawatiran besar di hatinya. Apa jadinya luka bila terus terpendam di dalam hati?

"Dia mendapat banyak mimpi buruk," kata Tsunade.

Sakura di tempatnya duduk menahan napas. Penasaran dengan penjelasan dosennya.

"Ini bagian dari prosesnya, Sakura. Kami perlu menyentuh alam bawah sadarnya untuk mengeluarkan seluruh kenangan masa lalu yang tersimpan di dasar memori, di benaknya yang paling dalam. Ada alat seperti televisi di kamarnya, dinyalakan selama dia tidur. Suara dari alat itu bekerja menstimulasi alam bawah sadarnya, berafiliasi dengan ingatan-ingatan masa lalu. Dan ingatan-ingatan itu muncul ke dalam mimpi."

Sejenak Tsunade menyeruput teh dari cangkirnya. Memberi jeda bagi ketegangan Sakura untuk mencapai puncaknya.

"Tapi ingatan-ingatan yang muncul menjadi mimpi itu lebih banyak adalah kenangan buruk. Kisah masa kecilnya yang pahit. Muncul secara acak, tidak berurutan. Ini bukan tahap yang menyenangkan. Tapi dengan melihat mimpi-mimpinya itu, Sasuke Uchiha akan mengenal jati dirinya. Ini bagian terpenting yang tidak bisa dilewatkan."

"Tapi, _Sensei_ —" Sakura terkejut dengan suaranya sendiri, meninggi karena amarah yang terpercik dalam hatinya. Mengingat dengan siapa dia bicara saat ini, Sakura masih memikirkan sopan santun yang diajarkan orangtuanya sejak kecil. Sakura menurunkan intonasi suaranya, "Bagaimana dengan perasaannya? _Sensei_ pasti tahu, kenangan-kenangan pahit itu hanya akan membuat hatinya terluka. Bagaimana jika semua kenangan itu membuatnya trauma?"

Tsunade tersenyum. Sepertinya paham dengan maksud Sakura.

"Itulah gunanya ada sesi konseling denganku, Sakura. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, dalam proses ini aku akan banyak membantunya. Kau sudah belajar banyak ilmu kejiwaan, bukan? Manusia akan belajar dari rasa sakit dan rasa senangnya. Kesedihan dan kebahagian selalu membuat karakter manusia berubah. Ke arah baik atau ke arah buruk, tergantung jalan mana yang dia pahami. Itu sebuah kematangan berpikir dari seorang manusia dewasa. Proses itulah yang sedang berusaha kami capai dalam percobaan Sasuke Uchiha."

Di tempat duduknya Sakura tak menjawab. Entah mengapa mendengar penjelasan Tsunade tidak sedikitpun membuat hatinya tenang. Rasa khawatir itu justru bertambah.

Dan entah bagaimana menjelaskannya, Sakura tidak bisa berhenti berpikir bahwa Tsunade menganggap Sasuke tak lebih dari sebuah tikus percobaan. Benarkah itu? Atau perasaannya saja?

 **Bersambung**

[21.08.2015]


	5. Semburat Musim Panas

**Semburat Musim Panas**

 **.**

Tikus putih itu mengendus-ngenduskan moncong merah mudanya begitu dilepaskan ke dalam labirin. Sepasang telinganya berdiri tegak, tampaknya dia mencium aroma keju yang lezat, yang menantinya di garis finis. Tikus itu berlari menelusuri lorong labirin. Gerakannya gesit, lincah, dan penuh perhitungan. Di tiap persimpangan lorong, dia berhenti sebentar untuk mengendus, dan kembali berlari dengan gesit begitu memilih lorong yang tepat—bukan jalan buntu. Dalam hitungan detik saja, tikus itu berhasil sampai di garis finis. Suara cicitannya nyaring memecah keheningan ruang Laboratorium Kejiwaan.

Sakura mengambil tikus putih itu dari dalam arena labirin. Mengelus punggungnya di dalam genggaman, memberinya sepotong kecil keju sebagai hadiah atas keberhasilannya menelusuri lorong labirin dengan tepat dan cepat.

"Kau memang jenius, Hachiko. Dan tetaplah jenius, karena Sasuke- _kun_ terikat nasib yang sama denganmu," gumamnya.

Kakashi Hatake berdecak dari belakang punggungnya, "Daripada Sasuke yang menjadi objek percobaan, kau lebih sering datang ke Lab untuk main dengan Hachiko."

Sakura menoleh padanya dengan wajah sinis.

Kakashi mengangkat kedua tangannya seperti gerakan menyerah ketika ditodong pistol oleh polisi—tapi sekarang dia ditodong tatapan tajam. "Oke, maafkan aku. Aku hanya salah memilih kata-kata."

Ucapan Kakashi diabaikan. Sakura sibuk memasukkan Hachiko kembali ke dalam kandang. Sebenarnya Sakura tidak benar-benar marah. Hanya saja ucapan Kakashi membuatnya teringat pada pembicaraannya kemarin sore dengan Tsunade. Mendengar bagaimana dosennya itu membicarakan Sasuke seolah-olah dia hanya seekor tikus percobaan. Itu menyakiti perasaan Sakura. Berbeda dengan Tsunade, Kakashi hanya suka kelepasan bicara. Pria itu suka bergurau, terkadang tanpa memilih kata-kata. Sakura tahu Kakashi tidak sungguh-sungguh. Lagi pula Kakashi sudah berjanji padanya untuk memperlakukan Sasuke dengan layak.

"Kalau bukan aku yang merawat Hachiko, siapa lagi?" sahut Sakura tak acuh. "Kau terlalu sibuk dengan penelitianmu. Sasuke juga sibuk belajar dan membantu di kedai. Jadi, aku saja yang jadi sukarelawan merawatnya. Aku ingin Hachiko tetap sehat. Selama dia baik-baik saja, Sasuke juga akan baik-baik saja, bukan?"

Kakashi tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit.

"Benar juga. Hachiko juga pasti senang, ada wanita muda yang rajin mengunjunginya. Aku tahu bagaimana jenuhnya dia tiap hari hanya melihat wajah-wajah kusut lelaki di Lab ini."

"Jangan lupa, kau termasuk salah satu lelaki di Lab ini," celetuk Sakura.

Dan seperti biasanya, Kakashi menanggapi itu dengan tawa lepas yang renyah. Begitulah dia. Meski lawan bicaranya tidak sedang bergurau pun dia akan tetap tertawa. Seolah-olah semua hal baginya lucu. Terkadang itu jadi hal menyebalkan bagi Sakura. Namun itu salah satu alasan pria berambut nyentrik itu menyenangkan diajak bicara.

"Kau sudah dengar perkembangan terbaru Sasuke?" tanya Kakashi ketika Sakura mengambil tasnya untuk bersiap-siap pulang. Kakashi berhasil membuatnya penasaran, menatapnya dengan mata membesar penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke?"

Kakashi bahkan tertawa lagi. Mungkin baginya lucu melihat wajah penasaran Sakura.

"Kemarin Teuchi- _san_ meneleponku. Dia bilang, Sasuke siang itu melakukan sesuatu yang sulit dia percaya. Sasuke bisa menggunakan mesin hitung di meja kasir."

Mata hijau Sakura semakin membulat. "Benarkah ...?"

"Ya, itu benar, Sakura. Aku tidak sedang bergurau sekarang. Sasuke mulai bisa mengoperasikan sesuatu yang rumit—dan harus kutambahkan, tidak ada seorangpun yang mengajarinya memakai alat itu. Luar biasa, bukan? Dia bahkan lebih cepat berkembang daripada Hachiko."

Lutut Sakura lemas karena bahagia, dia nyaris jatuh jika Kakashi tidak buru-buru menangkap lengannya.

"Beritahu aku, Kakashi ... Ceritakan padaku bagaimana itu terjadi," pinta Sakura dengan wajah berbinar-binar. Tentu saja dia bahagia. Betapa senang mendengar kabar itu. Sesuatu yang sudah lama ditunggu-tunggunya. Kabar hebat dari Sasuke.

Tepat saat itu pintu ruang Lab terbuka dan lelaki yang sedang mereka bicarakan melangkah masuk. Langkahnya terhenti seketika mendapati Kakashi dan Sakura tengah menatapnya.

"Nah! Berhubung orangnya ada di sini, kautanyakan langsung saja padanya, Sakura," ujar Kakashi.

"Ada apa?" Sepasang mata hitam Sasuke menatap Kakashi dan Sakura bergantian.

Alih-alih menjawab kebingungan Sasuke, Sakura memalingkan perhatian pada Kakashi. "Tidak apa-apa kalau hari ini Sasuke absen latihan lagi? Aku ingin mentraktirnya makan es krim," katanya.

Tanpa mempertimbangkan apa-apa, Kakashi langsung mengangguk. "Pergilah, kalian berdua. Masih ada besok-besok untuk latihan. Dan kau tidak usah khawatirkan Hachiko, Sakura. Aku akan merawatnya selama kau pergi."

Sakura tertawa. Lalu melangkah duluan ke pintu. "Ayo, Sasuke- _kun_. Kau suka es krim, kan?"

Meski wajahnya tampak bingung, Sasuke tetap mengikuti langkah Sakura. Meninggalkan Kakashi Hatake bersama Hachiko di kandangnya.

 **...**

Dua mangkuk es krim _sundae_ cokelat diantarkan ke meja kafe dekat jendela. Sakura berterima kasih pada pelayan yang mengantar sebelum dia pergi. Kemudian Sakura tersenyum pada Sasuke di seberang meja.

"Makanlah, Sasuke- _kun_. Jangan malu-malu. Nanti esnya keburu cair."

Sasuke mengangguk singkat. Tangannya mulai menyendok puncak es krim. "Jadi, kau sudah tahu soal mesin penghitung itu?"

"Hm. Tadi Kakashi memberitahukannya padaku," kata Sakura setelah menelan sendokan es krim pertamanya. Wajahnya berbinar-binar menatap Sasuke, bukan sekadar karena rasa manis cokelat yang meleleh di dalam mulutnya. "Aku senang mendengarnya. Ini kabar yang benar-benar baik, Sasuke- _kun_. Pantas untuk dirayakan. Tapi maaf, aku hanya bisa memberimu perayaan kecil. Kuharap kau suka es krimnya."

"Aku suka. Es krimnya enak." Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Tidak lagi menyeringai lebar seperti dulu. Karena Sasuke telah berubah sekarang. Kepolosan nan lugu itu tidak tampak lagi di wajahnya, berganti ketenangan dan kedewasaan yang tergambar di sana. Ekspresinya tampak agak dingin, namun entah bagaimana membuatnya berkharisma.

Senyumannya yang kini berbeda itu membuat dada Sakura berdebar-debar. Sakura membalasnya dengan senyuman salah tingkah.

"Jadi, bagaimana kau melakukannya?" tanya Sakura, berusaha memecah suasana canggung yang tiba-tiba membatasi mereka.

Di bangkunya, Sasuke tampak santai bercerita. Seakan-akan Sasuke menikmati saat-saat itu, seperti halnya dia menikmati es krim di dalam mangkuknya.

"Itu seperti kebetulan saja. Terjadi begitu saja. Kedai sedang banyak pelanggan waktu itu, sampai-sampai Suigetsu yang bertugas di meja kasir turun tangan mengantarkan pesanan ke meja-meja. Lalu seorang pelanggan wanita berjalan ke meja kasir untuk membayar. Suigetsu masih sibuk di meja-meja. Tiba-tiba Hidan menunjukku, katanya aku kasirnya, tanyakan bilnya padaku. Aku tahu saat itu Hidan hanya ingin melihatku melakukan kesalahan. Aku melihat bagaimana caranya tersenyum padaku. Dia sedang menunggu untuk tertawa paling keras."

Wajah santai Sasuke seketika berubah dengan tatapan dingin matanya.

"Jika itu maunya, maka kulayani. Aku meninggalkan tongkat pel dan kain lap, berjalan menuju meja kasir tanpa memedulikannya. Saat pertama kali menyentuh mesin penghitung, aku agak bingung. Apalagi pelanggan wanita itu menatapku dengan cara yang tidak kusuka, sesekali dia menoleh pada Hidan, bergeleng kepala. Melihat wajah wanita itu seolah-olah mengatakan agar aku menyerah saja. Itu membuatku sedikit gugup. Tapi aku tidak mau menyerah. Untuk pertama kalinya aku ingin membungkam mulut orang-orang itu.

"Maka aku mencobanya, mengoperasikan mesin hitung itu. Beberapa bagiannya aku sedikit paham, tampak familiar, seperti yang pernah kubaca di buku-buku elektronika. Lalu terjadi begitu saja, aku bisa mengoperasikan mesin itu seperti aku sudah menggunakannya bertahun-tahun."

Sakura tertegun menyimak cerita Sasuke. Es krimnya sudah setengah mencair di dalam mangkuk. "Itu ... luar biasa, Sasuke- _kun_. Kau belajar dengan sangat cepat," ujarnya dengan mata sedikit berkaca-kaca karena kagum.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum di sudut bibir.

"Kau tahu apa yang paling kusuka dari ini semua, Sakura- _san_? Wajah Hidan dan Suigetsu, wajah pelanggan wanita itu, wajah semua orang yang tahu keadaanku sebelum operasi. Mereka pucat menyaksikan sesuatu yang mereka anggap mustahil, seperti melihat mayat hidup lagi di depan mata mereka sendiri."

"Itu serangan balik yang bagus, setelah apa yang selama ini mereka lakukan padamu, Sasuke- _kun_ ," kata Sakura. "Mungkin setelah ini mereka akan tutup mulut selamanya."

"Kuharap juga begitu," gumam Sasuke sebelum menyendok sisa es krimnya ke dalam mulut.

Sakura tersenyum. Namun melihat sedikit kegundahan di mata indah Sasuke, senyumnya segera lenyap. "Ada apa?"

"Entahlah. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa aku merasa bersalah." Sejenak Sasuke terdiam. Tangannya memain-mainkan sendok di dalam mangkuk, pandangan matanya tenggelam dalam lamunan. "Mulai hari ini Paman Teuchi menugaskanku di meja kasir. Dan Suigetsu beralih tugas menjadi pengantar pesanan. Aku memang tidak jarang melihat dia dimarahi Paman Teuchi akibat salah menghitung bil atau menyerahkan uang kembalian. Tapi tetap saja aku merasa jahat telah menyingkirkannya dengan kepintaranku saat ini."

Sakura menghela napas, seakan-akan beban itu menggelayuti hatinya juga. Dia amat mengerti perasaan Sasuke. Namun yang membuatnya lebih sedih, Sasuke masih memikirkan orang lain di atas keberhasilannya sendiri. Padahal jika mengingat apa yang telah dilakukan orang itu pada Sasuke selama ini, tentu saja dia sama sekali tidak pantas mendapatkan simpati dan rasa bersalah dari Sasuke. Boleh jadi kepintaran yang terus bertambah tidak membuat kepolosan hati menghilang dari seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

"Itu tidak bisa dibilang kejahatan, Sasuke- _kun_. Kau mendapatkan posisi itu karena memang kau pantas mendapatkannya," kata Sakura, lembut menatap Sasuke di seberang meja. "Kau hanya merasa tidak enak hati, karena Suigetsu melakukan kesalahan dan kau mendapatkan posisinya. Jika kau merasa bersalah, itu hal yang manusiawi. Tapi itu sepenuhnya bukan kesalahanmu."

Sasuke masih bergeming menatap mangkuk es krimnya, tapi tangannya sudah berhenti memainkan sendok.

"Bersemangatlah, Sasuke- _kun_. Suigetsu akan belajar dari kejadian ini. Kesalahan-kesalahannyalah yang membuatnya tersingkir. Dan manusia yang cerdas adalah dia yang belajar dari kesalahannya, berusaha untuk tidak melakukan kesalahan yang sama di kemudian hari."

Sakura tersenyum, menepuk pelan lengan murid laki-lakinya itu.

Ibarat awan mendung yang ditiup angin, menyingkir lalu lenyap menyisakan langit biru yang tersiram cerahnya sinar mentari. Begitu pula air muka Sasuke saat ini. Mendung yang menutupi wajahnya sebelum ini telah tersapu oleh sejuknya ucapan-ucapan Sakura. Mengembalikan semangat dan keoptimisannya. Senyumnya—meskipun tipis—membuat wajahnya tampak cerah kembali.

Sakura jadi lega. Dia bisa kembali menikmati es krim di mangkuknya yang sudah setengah menggenang. Melihat senyuman di wajah Sasuke membuat hatinya hangat. Sehangat udara di awal musim panas ini.

Tiba-tiba tangan Sasuke mengulur ke wajah Sakura, menyeka sisa es krim di atas bibirnya. Dada Sakura seketika berdebar kencang. Pandangannya berpaling, tak sanggup menatap mata indah Sasuke.

"Kapan-kapan izinkan aku mentraktirmu, Sakura- _san_ ," katanya.

Wanita berambut merah muda itu hanya mengangguk. Masih tidak berani menatap Sasuke. Sementara wajahnya merona seperti orang demam. Tapi dengan kepintaran Sasuke sekarang, Sakura tak yakin lelaki itu masih mengira dia terkena flu.

 **...**

Memasuki minggu ke dua musim panas. Sasuke resmi menjadi mahasiswa Universitas Konoha. Seperti janji Profesor Sarutobi, ketika kecerdasannya matang, Sasuke akan diperbolehkan belajar di perguruan tinggi.

Sasuke sudah tidak asing dan canggung lagi dengan lingkungan Universitas Konoha. Karena sebelum ini, Kakashi sering mengajaknya berkeliling kampus. Sesekali duduk-duduk di kafetaria, berbincang-bincang ringan dengan beberapa mahasiswa. Membicarakan isu-isu penting, sebagaimana yang selama ini Sasuke impikan.

Perpustakaan menjadi rumah ke duanya. Sasuke betah sekali berlama-lama di sana, menghabiskan waktu luangnya dengan melahap banyak buku. Pada IQ-nya yang saat ini hampir mencapai 160, kemampuan membacanya semakin menakjubkan. Sasuke nyaris hanya butuh satu detik untuk menyerap satu halaman buku. Dan informasi itu akan terus melekat di otaknya. Segala hal yang dibacanya dari buku-buku diserap dengan baik, seakan semua informasi tersimpan begitu detail di dalam kepalanya. Seperti mesin pencari dalam jaringan internet, ketika kau memasukkan sebuah kata maka akan muncul semua informasi mengenai kata itu.

Kini Sasuke telah menguasai semua bahasa di dunia. Jerman, Rusia, Latin, Arab, Ibrani, India, Mandarin. Semua itu dibutuhkannya untuk membaca buku-buku yang tidak diterjemahkan ke dalam bahasa Inggris atau Jepang—juga untuk membantunya menguasai isi buku berbahasa asing terbitan baru lebih cepat dari pihak penerbit merilisnya dalam bahasa Inggris.

Pagi hari kuliah. Selesai itu bekerja di kedai Teuchi. Malamnya jadwal rutin berlatih di Laboratorium Kejiwaan. Sasuke benar-benar sibuk sekarang. Belajar, belajar, dan belajar. Tidak ada waktu untuk bersantai. Bukannya tidak ada, sepertinya Sasuke hanya tidak ingin melewatkan satu detik pun terbuang percuma tanpa menyerap ilmu. Tingkat kecerdasan yang terus bertambah setiap harinya seakan-akan membuat Sasuke ingin melahap seluruh informasi. Otaknya membutuhkan nutrisi itu. Seperti dahaga yang harus dipuaskan. Jika seseorang yang tidak bisa berhenti melakukan suatu hal disebut pecandu, maka Sasuke tidak keberatan disebut dengan pecandu ilmu pengetahuan.

Sakura belum bertemu dengannya semenjak masuk kuliah. Segala hal tentangnya hanya Sakura dapatkan dari obrolan dengan Tsunade di sela-sela bimbingan tesis, atau sedikit dari Kakashi ketika Sakura datang ke Lab untuk menjenguk Hachiko—yang seringkali pada saat tidak ada Sasuke di sana.

Jadi, pertemuan Sakura dengan Sasuke di lorong kampus hari ini adalah pertama kalinya sejak Sasuke menjadi mahasiswa.

Sakura sedang berjalan menuju kelasnya. Lalu dari arah berlawanan dia melihat Sasuke berjalan sembari bercakap-cakap bersama seorang lelaki jangkung berambut merah. Langkah Sakura terhenti seketika. Mata zamrudnya menatap tertegun. Bukan karena dia mengenal siapa lelaki yang berjalan dengan Sasuke, juga mengapa mereka bisa berjalan bersama. Yang membuat Sakura terpana adalah Sasuke itu sendiri.

Betapa berbeda penampilannya sekarang. Tampak gagah dengan kemeja lengan panjang berwarna biru gelap, digulung rapi hingga ke siku. Buku-buku yang dibawanya membuatnya terlihat intelek—Sakura tidak melihat sampul buku dongeng _Itik Buruk Rupa_ di antara buku-buku itu, rasanya sudah lama dia tidak melihat buku itu bersama Sasuke lagi.

"Hai, Sakura," lelaki berambut merah menyapa lebih dulu. Gaara Sabaku. Membuat Sakura mengerjapkan mata, seakan baru terlepas dari pengaruh hipnotis.

"Hai," Sakura tersenyum salah tingkah membalas sapaan Gaara. Mata zamrudnya lalu mendarat pada Sasuke. Tersenyum lagi, kali ini lebih lembut, "Senang bertemu denganmu di sini, Sasuke- _kun."_

"Aku juga, senang akhirnya bisa satu kampus denganmu." Sasuke balas tersenyum, tipis namun mampu membuat Sakura tersipu, menghindari tatapannya sembari menyelipkan anak rambut ke belakang telinga dengan canggung.

"Kalian sudah saling kenal?" Gaara menatap Sakura dan Sasuke bergantian. Wajahnya tampak bingung, setengah tidak percaya. Namun kemudian mata hijaunya bersinar, seperti menyadari sesuatu. Dia melirik Sakura. "Jadi, Sasuke-kah temanmu yang waktu itu menjalani operasi usus buntu?"

Sebelah alis Sasuke melengkung naik. "Operasi usus buntu?"

"Ah ... Ya, dia temanku yang kuceritakan waktu itu. Yang kujenguk setelah operasi usus buntu," sahut Sakura cepat-cepat. Matanya mendelik pada Sasuke, memberi kode.

Soal penelitian itu belum boleh bocor ke luar, masih harus disimpan rapat-rapat. Jadi tampaknya Sasuke segera paham. Untunglah sekarang dia orang yang cepat tanggap. "Benar, operasi usus buntu. Aku hampir tidak ingat karena aku pulih dengan cepat. Rasanya seperti aku belum pernah masuk rumah sakit saja," kata Sasuke.

Gaara tertawa. Syukurlah dia tidak curiga sedikit pun. Sakura jadi lega.

Gaara menceritakan pertemuannya dengan Sasuke Uchiha di ruang Dekan Fakultas Psikologi—Tsunade Senju. Sasuke sedang ada di sana ketika Gaara datang, lalu Tsunade memperkenalkan mereka. Tujuan kedatangan Gaara demi berdiskusi dengan Tsunade soal materi tulisan untuk bukunya akhirnya melibatkan Sasuke juga. Gaara tidak tahu sebelumnya bahwa Sasuke mengerti banyak soal penyakit anak. Dan Gaara merasa cukup senang berdiskusi dengan lelaki itu. Sampai-sampai dia tidak sadar pembicaraan mereka mengalir hingga keluar ruangan Tsunade.

"Aku tidak tahu ada orang yang tahu begitu banyak tentang segala hal," kata Gaara. "Kau seperti seorang jenius, Sasuke."

Sakura tersenyum pada lelaki yang sedang dibicarakan. "Kau tahu, Sasuke- _kun_? Gaara tidak suka memuji orang lain. Tapi ketika dia melakukannya, berarti dia sungguh-sungguh mengakui kemampuan orang itu."

"Oh, aku jadi tersanjung." Sasuke menyeletuk, terdengar tidak serius.

"Yah, Sakura benar. Kau memang orang yang menyenangkan diajak bicara. Sakura pasti senang sekali punya teman sepertimu—dia suka sekali bicara," sahut Gaara. Saat itu Sakura mencubit lengannya, pelan tapi cukup sakit juga. Gaara tertawa pendek sebelum tangannya sedikit mengacak puncak kepala Sakura. "Dia ini bukan orang yang mudah mendapat teman. Selain karena hobinya berduaan dengan buku, dia tipikal orang yang terlalu pemilih."

"Aku bukan pemilih. Aku hanya harus pintar membedakan mana orang yang bisa kupercaya dan mana yang tidak," Sakura berkilah, menyingkirkan tangan Gaara dari kepalanya. "Berhentilah membicarakanku di depan orang lain ketika aku sedang bersamamu, Gaara." Hanya pada sahabat berambut merah itu Sakura bisa merajuk.

Gaara tertawa.

"Kupikir Sakura benar. Tidak semua orang bisa dipercaya untuk jadi teman," kata Sasuke. "Dan aku bisa melihat bagaimana rasa saling percaya bisa membangun sebuah hubungan yang dalam. Kau dan Sakura."

"Ya, Gaara adalah salah satu dari sedikit orang yang bisa kupercaya," sambar Sakura. "Seorang sahabat."

Ketika mengatakan itu, Sakura merasa sedikit canggung. Ada perasaan tak enak, seperti rasa bersalah dalam hatinya. Sesuatu yang tidak dia inginkan saat melihat cara Sasuke menatap. Mata hitam yang indah itu memandang tajam padanya dan Gaara. Dingin. Seakan-akan Sasuke tidak suka. Seakan-akan ada rasa tak senang karena dia tidak terlibat. Tatapan itu ... benarkah lelaki itu cemburu? Sasuke cemburu?

"Benar. Sahabat. Aku dan Sakura bersahabat baik." Gaara tersenyum. Kali ini di mata Sakura, senyumnya terasa tawar, seperti sesuatu yang dipaksakan demi menutupi hal sebenarnya yang tersimpan di dalam hati.

Gaara segera menutup obrolan, karena dia harus cepat-cepat tiba di stasiun atau dia akan ketinggalan kereta tujuan Tokyo. Gaara menjabat tangan Sasuke, mengatakan senang bisa bertemu dan berdiskusi dengannya, mungkin kapan-kapan mereka bisa melanjutkan pembicaraan sembari makan siang. Lalu dia pergi setelah mengucapkan sampai jumpa pada Sakura.

"Di mana kelasmu hari ini, Sasuke- _kun_?" tanya Sakura kemudian.

"Di gedung Fakultas Sastra Dan Budaya. Pagi ini aku ikut kelas Etimologi Bahasa Kuno," jawab Sasuke.

Sebagaimana yang sudah didengar Sakura dari Tsunade, Sasuke adalah mahasiswa khusus yang diberi keistimewaan boleh mengikuti seluruh peminatan studi. Ini merupakan bagian dari proses percobaan yang harus dilewati Sasuke, menutrisi otak yang tingkat kecerdasannya terus menanjak naik. Setiap minggu peminatan studinya terus berganti. Namun siapa sangka kali ini pilihannya benar-benar tidak biasa.

"Tidak banyak orang yang tertarik mempelajari hal-hal mendasar seperti etimologi, apalagi bahasa kuno," komentar Sakura.

Sasuke menatapnya tak yakin. "Mungkin kelihatannya aneh, tapi aku lebih tertarik pada hal-hal yang tidak dianggap penting oleh kebanyakan orang. Jika banyak orang tertarik pada apa yang mereka lihat, aku lebih tertarik untuk mengetahui apa yang justru tidak terlihat. Yah, hal-hal semacam itu. Sepertinya aku punya selera dan cara berpikir yang aneh, ya?"

Cepat-cepat Sakura menggeleng. "Itu tidak benar. Berbeda bukan berarti aneh. Kau melihat suatu hal dari sudut pandang yang berbeda dari orang lain. Artinya, kau mampu melihat hal-hal yang tidak mampu dilihat orang lain. Itu menarik, Sasuke- _kun_."

Melihat senyum lembut Sakura, keraguan di wajah Sasuke menghilang. Seakan-akan Sakura telah menyiram lelaki itu dengan rasa percaya diri lewat ucapannya tadi.

"Kelas kita searah. Kita berjalan sama-sama saja," kata Sakura.

Sasuke setuju, melangkah seiring langkah Sakura di sampingnya.

Kebetulan sekali ada waktu sedikit lebih lama untuk mengobrol dengan Sasuke. Setelah berminggu-minggu tidak bertemu, rasanya banyak sekali yang telah dilewatkan Sakura tentang perkembangan murid lelakinya itu. Meskipun Sakura mendapat cukup informasi dari orang-orang penting dalam penelitian—Tsunade dan Kakashi—tetap saja dia tidak akan puas jika tidak mencari tahu sendiri. Melihat dan mendengar dengan mata kepala sendiri. Dari orangnya secara langsung.

"Kelas pertamaku pagi ini kelas Profesor Minato Namikaze. Kau sudah bertemu dengannya, Sasuke- _kun_?" tanya Sakura, mencari topik obrolan.

Berjalan di sebelahnya, Sasuke mengangguk singkat. "Dia profesor termuda di Universitas Konoha. Seorang jenius dengan IQ 183. Menjadi profesor sejak usia dua puluh delapan tahun. Bukan hanya di Konoha, dia juga profesor termuda di seluruh universitas di Jepang. Mempublikasikan lebih dari lima puluh karya di berbagai jurnal internasional. Enam tahun yang lalu menerima Nobel Perdamaian untuk penelitiannya mengenai psikologi militer dalam perang yang ditulisnya ke dalam sebuah buku," jabarnya.

"Ternyata kau sudah tahu banyak tentangnya," kata Sakura dengan mata berkedip takjub.

"Kejeniusan yang mengagumkan, bukan?" Sakura melanjutkan. "Dengan apa yang Profesor Minato miliki, dia bisa saja mendapatkan kekayaan melimpah karena banyak sekali orang beruang yang membutuhkan tenaganya di bidang sains. Tapi Profesor Minato memilih untuk menjadi pengajar di Universitas Konoha, kampus kelas menengah di sebuah kota kecil seperti ini. Baginya, mengajar seseorang tidak hanya menunjukkan apa yang bisa dia lakukan. Tapi dengan mengajar, dia membuat orang lain mampu menciptakan perbedaan.

"Lihatlah betapa kejeniusan seseorang membawa sesuatu yang baik untuk dunia. Meskipun kejeniusan itu ibarat pisau bermata dua. Di sisi lain tidak sedikit dipergunakan untuk sesuatu yang salah, hal-hal yang merugikan orang lain."

Sakura menoleh, tersenyum lembut pada Sasuke. "Sekarang kau memilikinya, dan kejeniusanmu bertambah setiap hari. Aku bahkan yakin sekali kau akan melampaui Profesor Minato. Kuharap, kau bisa menggunakan pisau bermata dua itu dengan baik, Sasuke- _kun_."

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Selama beberapa saat hanya melangkah dalam diam. Tapi dari raut wajahnya, tampaknya pikirannya sibuk pada sesuatu.

"Aku hanya ingin menujukkan pada dunia—" gumam Sasuke kemudian, mata hitamnya yang indah sekaligus tajam dan dingin itu memandang jauh ke perkumpulan mahasiswa di pelataran kampus, "—bahwa orang yang selama ini tersingkirkan juga bisa melakukan apa yang dunia lakukan, bahkan bisa melakukan apa yang tidak bisa dunia lakukan."

"Aku tahu ketulusanmu menjalani percobaan ini, Sasuke- _kun_. Semoga Tuhan memberi kita kesempatan untuk mewujudkannya."

Harapan itulah yang tak pernah putus Sakura ucapkan dalam doa-doanya. Harapan besar agar misi mulia Sasuke berhasil baik. Usaha dan pengorbanan demi masa depan yang lebih baik. Demi seluruh anak di dunia.

Gedung Fakultas Sastra dan Budaya sudah di depan mereka. Saatnya berpisah, meskipun sebenarnya Sakura masih ingin mengobrol banyak dengan Sasuke. Apa daya, waktu membatasi mereka.

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa, Sasuke- _kun_."

Sakura melambaikan tangan singkat sebelum balik badan dan meneruskan langkah menuju gedung kelasnya di seberang jalan.

"Sakura."

Seketika langkahnya terhenti, mendengar namanya disebut. Sakura berbalik kembali. Menatap Sasuke yang masih berdiri di tempatnya. Kedua alis Sakura mengerut, sedikit bingung mengartikan raut wajah Sasuke saat ini. Mengapa lelaki itu tampak canggung?

"Ada apa, Sasuke- _kun_?"

Mata hitamnya sempat tidak fokus, memandang entah apa di sekitar kaki Sakura. Beberapa saat kemudian baru pandangannya berpindah lurus pada wajah Sakura.

"Akhir pekan ini kau sibuk?"

"Eh?" Dada Sakura berdebar-debar tanpa peringatan. Kecanggungan seakan berbalik menyerangnya. "Err, tidak. Sabtu besok aku libur mengajar, dan aku tidak pernah ada jadwal bimbingan tesis di akhir pekan," jawabnya sedikit gugup.

"Baguslah. Aku ingin mengajakmu menonton kembang api. Kau mau?"

Canggung Sakura mengangguk. "Ya. Boleh."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Sampai jumpa Sabtu nanti, kalau begitu," katanya sebelum melanjutkan langkah ke arah Gedung Sastra dan Budaya di belakangnya.

"Sampai jumpa ...," Sakura menggumam, belum melepas tatapannya pada punggung tegap Sasuke yang semakin jauh, lalu menghilang ke dalam gedung.

Kemudian Sakura bersandar pada salah satu tiang koridor menuju kelasnya, menghela napas panjang. Mencoba menenangkan hatinya, berusaha meredam debaran jantungnya. Namun sepertinya sia-sia. Selalu saja begitu. Perasaan tak keruan yang melanda hati itu timbul setiap kali berada di dekat Sasuke.

Dia jatuh cinta?

Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa membiarkan dirinya jatuh cinta pada muridnya sendiri? Bagaimana mungkin dia membiarkan benih-benih itu tumbuh di hatinya?

Sakura menghela napas lagi seiring debaran jantungnya yang semakin kencang. Semburat merah menjalar di pipinya tanpa bisa dia kendalikan. Baru saja dia menyadari bahwa Sasuke tidak lagi memanggil namanya dengan akhiran _-san_. Apa maksudnya itu?

Arti dirinya bagi Sasuke kini tidak lagi sama?

Sasuke mulai jatuh cinta padanya?

Entah mengapa tiba-tiba Sakura merasa takut. Takut bila semua sudah sangat terlambat ...

 **Bersambung**

[07.09.2015]


	6. Mengenal Arti Cinta

**Mengenal Arti Cinta**

 **.**

Sakura melirik jam di dinding kamarnya. Tiga puluh menit menjelang pukul 7 malam.

Sejenak matanya kembali menatap ke depan cermin, memperhatikan penampilan dirinya sendiri. Blus hijau muda dan celana tiga-perempat warna putih susu. Penampilan yang tidak terlalu berlebihan, menurutnya. Kecuali tambahan bando merah di kepalanya. Tapi itu tidak berlebihan juga. Setelah dua jam bergonta-ganti pakaian—hingga hampir seluruh isi lemarinya dipadu-padankan—Sakura akhirnya mendapatkan penampilan yang pas untuk hari spesial ini.

Sebenarnya hari ini menjadi spesial bukan karena ini pertama kalinya Sakura pergi dengan Sasuke. Tapi ini adalah perayaan kecil atas gaji pertama Sasuke sebagai kasir di kedai Teuchi. Sasuke pasti telah berusaha begitu keras. Jadi, tentu saja itu pantas untuk dirayakan.

Bila Sasuke ingin merayakannya dengan Sakura, alasannya tidak terlalu ingin Sakura pikirkan. Mungkin lelaki itu hanya merasa perlu membalas kebaikan Sakura saat mentraktirnya es krim beberapa waktu lalu. Jika ada alasan lain, boleh jadi itu hanya karena Sakura adalah gurunya di sekolah luar biasa. Biar bagaimanapun, mungkin Sasuke merasa keberhasilannya adalah karena keterlibatan Sakura juga. Singkat kata, ajakan Sasuke ini tidak lebih dari sebuah sikap balas budi seorang murid pada gurunya. Ya, anggap begitu saja.

Mereka janji bertemu di halte seberang kampus. Ketika Sakura turun dari bus, Sasuke sudah ada di sana.

"Apa aku terlambat?" Sakura mengintip jam tangan. Belum pukul 7 seperti waktu janjian mereka.

"Tidak. Aku yang datang terlalu cepat," kata Sasuke. Mata hitamnya sejenak memandang Sakura, memperhatikannya dari ujung kaki hingga kepala, lalu berhenti pada wajah yang pipinya mulai kemerah-merahan. Wanita itu merona.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangan. Diam-diam menarik napas panjang demi meredakan debaran jantungnya. "Ada yang salah dengan penampilanku, Sasuke- _kun_?" tanyanya sedikit gugup.

"Tidak." Sepertinya menyadari kecanggungan Sakura, Sasuke melepaskan tatapannya. "Aku suka kau tampak berbeda dari biasanya. Setidaknya kita tidak terlihat seperti seorang guru dan murid yang sedang pergi bersama. Aku jadi tidak perlu merasa tidak enak," katanya lagi.

Entah Sakura harus merasa senang atau sebaliknya mendengar itu. Dia tidak berkomentar, hanya menghela napas panjang sekali lagi. Sial, debaran jantungnya tidak mau tenang.

Kemudian mereka menaiki bus yang datang berikutnya, menuju pantai. Ada festival kembang api yang rutin diadakan setiap pertengahan musim panas di sana. Tapi pantai sudah begitu ramai ketika mereka tiba, padahal kembang api baru akan dimulai tengah malam nanti. Malam ini sepertinya ada banyak sekali orang yang ingin menonton kembang api. Sama seperti malam tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Biarpun hanya percikan cahaya warna-warni di angkasa malam, sepertinya kembang api tetap menjadi pertunjukan yang tidak pernah membosankan mata.

"Tidak kuduga akan seramai ini. Mungkin seharusnya kita datang lebih awal," komentar Sasuke, melihat begitu sumpeknya orang memadati lorong jalan di antara tenda-tenda pedagang pakaian dan jajanan tradisional.

Sakura tertawa kecil, "Seawal apapun kita datang, tempat ini tetap akan penuh, Sasuke- _kun_. Memang selalu seperti ini festival berlangsung."

"Sebegitu banyaknya orang yang menyukai kembang api?"

"Kembang api selalu indah untuk disaksikan. Apalagi tidak setiap hari kita bisa melihatnya, hanya ada pada saat perayaan tertentu. Sudah pasti banyak yang ingin menyaksikannya saat ada kesempatan. Kupikir tidak ada orang yang tidak menyukai kembang api," kata Sakura. "Kau juga menyukainya kan, Sasuke- _kun_?"

Mata hitam Sasuke menatap ke angkasa, tentu saja belum ada apa-apa di sana selain titik-titik bintang berkelip dan bulan sabit yang melengkung cantik.

"Aku tidak ingat apa-apa soal kembang api, selain sedikit hal yang kutahu dari buku. Tapi malam ini aku akan menyaksikannya." Tatapannya kemudian berpindah pada Sakura di sebelahnya, dan berkata lagi, "Aku senang bisa menyaksikan kembang api untuk pertama kali bersamamu."

Sakura dibuatnya tersenyum canggung. "Aku juga senang," ucapnya pelan, suaranya seakan tertelan oleh kerasnya debaran jantungnya.

Belum sempat menenangkan hati, Sasuke justru membuatnya semakin berdebar-debar dengan menggenggam tangannya tiba-tiba. Menggandengnya masuk ke dalam kerumunan orang.

"Jangan sampai kita terpisah," kata Sasuke di depannya.

Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan Sakura selain mengekor, membiarkan genggaman kokoh Sasuke menghangat di tangannya. Membiarkan kehangatan itu merambat ke hatinya. Membuat wajahnya merah lagi. Beruntung pendar lampion yang menggantung di atas kepala menyamarkan warna pipinya saat ini.

 _Nikmati saja acaranya. Bukankah ini tidak lebih dari sikap balas budi seorang murid kepada gurunya?_ Sakura mengulang-ulang itu dalam hati.

Berjalan-jalan di tengah keramaian, melihat-lihat apa yang menarik di kiri dan kanan. Sakura dan Sasuke kemudian mampir di tenda permainan tradisional menangkap ikan. Sasuke tertarik mencoba tantangan menangkap tujuh ekor ikan sebelum penyaringnya robek, jika berhasil dia boleh membawa pulang satu buah boneka beruang cokelat besar berpita merah di leher yang tampak manis.

Permainan menangkap ikan itu dikenal sebagai permainan yang tidak mudah, karena bahan penyaringnya terbuat dari kertas khusus yang mudah robek ketika terkena air. Menangkap satu ikan saja sulit, lebih-lebih tujuh ekor. Tapi di situlah tantangannya. Perlu memutar otak untuk memikirkan strategi jitu. Itupun belum tentu langsung berhasil ketika mencoba, mungkin perlu beberapa kali baru bisa.

Bagi Sasuke, sama sekali tidak perlu hal-hal serumit itu untuk berhasil. Dia bisa memindahkan ketujuh ekor ikan langsung pada percobaan pertama, bahkan tanpa merobek penyaringnya. Orang-orang yang menonton dibuatnya tercengang, lalu ramai bersorak dan bertepuk tangan takjub begitu petugas permainan menyerahkan hadiah padanya. Tentu saja, orang-orang itu tidak tahu bahwa yang baru saja mereka saksikan adalah salah satu dari hasil percobaan _operasi menjadi pintar_.

"Bagaimana kau melakukannya, Sasuke- _kun_?" tanya Sakura dengan mata membesar penasaran.

"Aku hanya menghitung akurasi antara waktu perpindahan ikan dari kolam ke wadah dan massa kertas penyaringnya ketika dalam keadaan basah. Jika mengetahui itu, kau bisa memperkirakan kapan kertas penyaringnya robek atau seberapa kuat benda itu menampung ikan sebelum robek. Teori fisika sederhana. Siapapun bisa melakukannya jika menghitungnya dengan tepat," Sasuke menjelaskan dengan enteng, seakan-akan dia sedang membicarakan hitungan satu tambah satu sama dengan dua.

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Satu-satunya orang yang menghitung akurasi sebelum bermain hanya kau, Sasuke- _kun_. Ini cuma permainan, tujuannya untuk bersenang-senang, bukan untuk dipikirkan."

"Oh, ayolah." Sasuke memutar mata.

Boneka beruang manis berpita merah di leher itu kemudian dihadiahkanya pada Sakura. Diterima dengan senyuman sedikit tersipu oleh wanita bermata zamrud itu.

Berikutnya Sakura mengajak Sasuke menonton pertunjukan kecil _kabuki_ di salah satu sudut arena festival. Teater kali ini bertema politik, tentang seorang pemimpin yang punya kuasa tinggi namun tak berdaya melawan kendali orang-orang berkepentingan di belakangnya. Tema yang membuat Sasuke tertarik. Dia menyimak dengan amat serius ke arah panggung, tampak mempelajari sesuatu dari cerita yang disandiwarakan para pemain _kabuki_.

"Kupikir orang-orang di pemerintahan sana perlu menonton pertunjukan seperti ini," komentar Sasuke ketika pertunjukan pertama selesai.

Masih ada pertunjukan sandiwara berikutnya, tapi dia mengajak Sakura ke tepi pantai karena sebentar lagi tengah malam, waktunya pertunjukan kembang api. Namun mereka mampir sebentar ke tenda makanan, membeli sekotak _takoyaki_.

"Supaya mereka tahu bahwa di atas kekuasaan mereka ada pengawasan yang kritis. Kekuatan rakyat kecil yang tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Mereka mungkin tidak pernah tahu bagaimana sekumpulan orang yang tertindas mampu menciptakan gelombang kekuatan yang dapat meruntuhkan tahta mereka di pemerintahan," sambungnya setelah menerima _takoyaki_ yang baru selesai dikemas, membayar dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada bapak penjual.

Berjalan di sebelahnya, Sakura mengangguk. "Aku setuju denganmu. Rakyat bukanlah masyarakat yang bodoh. Kupikir hal itu yang sering dilupakan oleh para pemimpin. Mereka jadi lalai karena melupakan bahwa mereka selalu diawasi."

"Aku sudah banyak membaca buku politik. Tentang pemerintahan sejak abad pertengahan hingga zaman modern. Banyak revolusi terlahir dari rasa kekecewaan, amarah atas ketertindasan. Dari masa ke masa, di tempat manapun di muka bumi ini, pola itu selalu terulang. Seakan-akan para pemimpin ini tidak pernah belajar," kata Sasuke lagi.

"Kelihatannya kau tertarik sekali pada isu politik, Sasuke- _kun_. Kenapa tidak kaufokuskan saja minatmu ke sana?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya senang mengomentarinya," Sasuke menyahut. "Aku lebih suka mempelajari hal-hal yang lebih sederhana."

Sakura mengangguk, tersenyum. "Seperti Etimologi Bahasa Kuno?"

"Ya, itu salah satunya." Wajah Sasuke tampak lebih ceria ketika membicarakan ini. "Ada ribuan bahasa yang digunakan di dunia. Jika satu saja bahasa memiliki begitu banyak kosakata, bayangkan berapa banyak kosakata yang sudah tercipta. Menarik sekali mengetahui dari mana saja kata-kata itu berasal. Apakah satu kata dalam bahasa tertentu ada hubungannya dengan bahasa lain. Maksudku, sebuah kata yang mengakar dari satu atau dua suku kata dalam bahasa lain. Jangan-jangan ribuan bahasa di dunia ini berasal dari satu bahasa yang sistematis."

"Wah, sepertinya kau menyukai hal-hal mendasar seperti itu."

"Sebenarnya aku tertarik pada hal-hal yang kelihatannya tidak berhubungan, padahal bila dipelajari lebih dalam ternyata saling berkaitan satu sama lain. Ketika aku mempelajari satu cabang ilmu, ternyata aku sudah bergerak ke lapisan lain, cabang ilmu yang berbeda. Aku merasa aliran-aliran dari berbagai disiplin ilmu tampak saling berhubungan seolah semua itu berasal dari sumber yang sama. Dan sepertinya aku mulai yakin bahwa semua cabang ilmu di dunia ini memang berasal dari satu sumber.

"Seperti Teori Big Bang pada penciptaan alam semesta. Itu menunjukkan bahwa jagad raya ini berasal dari satu wujud yang kemudian terpisah-pisah akibat sebuah ledakan besar. Terbentuk dari satu titik tunggal sebagaimana asalnya. Begitu pula yang kuyakini mengenai cabang ilmu di dunia ini. Setiap cabang ilmu memiliki keterkaitan. Mungkin belum banyak orang menyadarinya, karena kebanyakan mereka hanya mempelajari apa yang ada di permukaan, tidak melihat hingga ke dasar."

Melihat Sakura mengangguk-angguk saja seiring melangkah di sisinya, Sasuke jadi tampak merasa bersalah. "Maaf, sepertinya aku terlalu banyak bicara," katanya.

Wanita pemilik rambut merah muda itu tertawa kecil. "Aku menyimak. Gagasanmu tadi sangat menarik, Sasuke- _kun_. Tidak apa jika kau banyak membicarakan hal-hal yang membuatmu tertarik. Kau jadi tampak ..."

"Jenius?" Mata hitam Sasuke menatap lurus Sakura, tampak tersinggung. "Ketahuilah, aku tidak sedang berlagak pintar untuk membuatmu terkesan."

"Aku tidak berpikir seperti itu." Sakura sedikit terperangah mendengar nada bicara Sasuke berubah. Sepertinya lelaki itu sudah salah paham. Sakura tersenyum, mencoba meyakinkan Sasuke dengan ucapannya, "Kau bertambah pintar setiap hari. Itu bagus. Artinya percobaan ini telah menghasilkan hal yang begitu baik. Mungkin kau tidak tahu betapa bangganya aku melihatmu sekarang, Sasuke- _kun_."

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Hanya terdiam menatap Sakura ketika langkah mereka sama-sama terhenti akibat pembicaraan ini.

Sejak menjalani operasi hingga saat ini, Sakura merasakan perubahan yang begitu besar terjadi pada Sasuke. Lelaki itu benar-benar berbeda sekarang. Bukan lagi soal penampilan, caranya menatap orang lain, atau cara bicaranya. Wawasannya kini benar-benar luas. Sasuke seperti ensiklopedia berjalan, tahu segalanya. Sakura bahkan merasa sedikit cemas bila suatu hari dia tidak lagi bisa memahami ucapan Sasuke. Lelaki itu telah melompat begitu jauh. Meski begitu, Sakura sungguh-sungguh senang dengan kemajuannya.

"Aku melakukannya demi menemukan keluargaku, agar aku bisa bertemu dengan ibuku. Seharusnya aku berterima kasih padamu, aku bisa mengikuti percobaan ini karena doronganmu," kata Sasuke pada akhirnya.

Tiba-tiba dia menggenggam lagi tangan Sakura. Mengajaknya pergi. "Ayo, pertunjukan kembang apinya sebentar lagi mulai."

Sakura mengikut saja di belakangnya, tanpa melepas genggamannya sedikit pun. Sekali lagi Sakura bersyukur penerangan di sana tidak terlalu baik. Sasuke tidak perlu melihat wajahnya berubah merah entah untuk ke berapa kalinya malam ini.

Sayangnya ketika Sasuke dan Sakura tiba di tepi pantai, sudah terlalu banyak orang berkerumun di sana. Seluruh tempat telah terisi. Tidak ada celah untuk mereka. Kemudian Sasuke menarik Sakura menjauhi kerumunan. Saat Sakura berpikir mereka tidak jadi menonton pertunjukan kembang api, ternyata Sasuke hanya membawanya mengitari pantai.

Mereka berhenti di dekat sebuah dermaga kecil. Tidak banyak orang ke sana karena ombaknya cukup besar di sebelah situ. Hanya segelintir orang, ditambah Sasuke dan Sakura yang baru datang. Tempat itu berjarak cukup jauh dari arena festival. Tapi dari sana mereka tetap bisa melihat pertunjukan kembang api yang beberapa detik lagi diletuskan ke angkasa malam.

Bunyi desing yang nyaring di telinga menandai dimulainya pertunjukan kembang api. Satu per satu letusan yang meluncur ke angkasa berubah mekar menjadi percikan bunga api warna-warni. Tampak begitu cantik di kegelapan malam. Susul-menyusul dengan letusan yang meluncur berikutnya. Membuat siapapun tak ingin berpaling dari memandanginya.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat kembang api di Konoha. Selama ini aku terlalu sibuk dengan tugas kuliah dan pekerjaan." Sakura pelan menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Tatapannya terpaku ke angkasa. "Indah sekali ..."

"Kau menyukai kembang api, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke di sebelahnya.

Sakura mengangguk, tanpa berpaling sedikitpun dari percikan-percikan di atas sana. "Tentu saja. Aku menyukai hal-hal yang indah. Memangnya kau tidak, Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Ya. Aku juga menyukai hal-hal yang indah ... Aku menyukaimu."

"Eh? Kau bilang apa, Sasuke- _kun_? Terlalu bising, aku tidak bisa mendengarmu dengan jelas," kata Sakura, sejenak mengalihkan perhatian pada lelaki yang berdiri di sampingnya itu.

Satu letusan meluncur lagi ke angkasa. Menambah bising suasana.

Jantung Sakura seakan-akan mau lepas ketika tiba-tiba Sasuke berbisik di telinganya.

"Aku menyukaimu, Sakura."

Pernyataan itu sejenak membuat Sakura terdiam. Antara terkejut, juga tidak percaya Sasuke mengatakannya. Tapi dengan segera Sakura tersenyum. Canggung. "Aku juga menyukaimu, Sasuke- _kun,_ " tangannya menepuk-nepuk pundak Sasuke.

Sasuke menggeleng. Menurunkan tangan Sakura dari pundaknya. Menggenggam jemarinya. "Tidak. Maksudku bukan _suka_ seperti itu. Aku menyukaimu seperti laki-laki pada perempuan. Aku jatuh cinta padamu."

Sekarang Sakura terpaku, seolah tersihir jadi batu. Diam bergeming dalam bisu. Seperti ada anak panah yang menancap langsung ke dadanya, tepat mengenai hatinya.

Sekali lagi letusan meluncur ke angkasa. Satu-satunya pemecah hening di benak Sakura. Membawanya kembali ke alam nyata.

"Ini tidak benar," gumam Sakura. Melepaskan genggeman tangan Sasuke. Kakinya melangkah mundur, menjaga jarak dengan Sasuke.

"Kenapa?" Sasuke menatapnya lurus dari tempatnya berdiri. Dalam tatapan terluka. "Apakah salah jika aku jatuh cinta padamu, Sakura?"

Sakura menggeleng pelan. Menggigit bibir, dia menguatkan hati menatap Sasuke sementara cairan hangat itu menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Terasa sakit di hatinya ketika dia menyadari bahwa semuanya sudah terlambat. Sudah amat terlambat untuk mencegah segala perasaan terlibat lebih dalam.

"Kita seharusnya tidak pergi bersama."

Sakura berbalik pergi. Meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di tepi pantai. Meninggalkan lelaki itu kesepian di tengah bisingnya kembang api yang belum habis diletuskan ke angkasa.

 **...**

Berpaling. Berlari. Bersembunyi. Itulah yang dilakukan Sakura setiap kali bertemu dengan Sasuke. Hampir satu minggu berlalu sejak pengakuan Sasuke di festival kembang api. Dan hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan Sakura terhadapnya. Menghindar.

Sakura tahu caranya salah. Tidak seharusnya dia menjauhkan diri setelah Sasuke mengungkapkan perasaan padanya. Namun dia tidak punya cara lain.

Jujur saja, Sakura tidak siap dengan pengakuan itu. Meskipun belakangan Sakura telah mengakui perasaannya sendiri terhadap Sasuke. Perasaan yang mengaduk-aduk hatinya jauh sebelum festival kembang api malam itu, jauh sebelum Sasuke menyatakan perasaannya. Namun itu tidak berarti Sakura akan langsung menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka. Ketika lelaki itu menyatakan cinta, Sakura justru tidak siap. Ada rasa takut yang lebih besar bersemayam di hatinya, mengalahkan keinginan untuk menyambut cinta itu.

Sakura takut jika cinta yang dirasakan Sasuke bukanlah cinta seperti yang diinginkannya. Dia satu-satunya wanita yang Sasuke kenal selama ini, satu-satunya wanita yang dekat dengannya. Sakura takut lelaki itu hanya salah mengartikan perasaan.

Terlalu cepat bagi Sasuke untuk mengenal arti cinta. Akan lebih baik jika Sakura menjaga jarak dengannya. Demi memutuskan rasa ketergantungan lelaki itu padanya. Sasuke harus lebih dulu mengenal dunia—bukan hanya dari buku—baru dia boleh mengenal cinta. Sebelum itu Sakura harus menyingkir. Agar Sasuke mengerti yang dirasakannya pada Sakura benar rasa cinta atau hanya manifestasi perasaan lain.

Dirinya telah bersikap seperti gadis jahat, Sakura tahu itu. Menghindari Sasuke tidaklah menyelesaikan masalah. Apalah daya, yang bisa dilakukannya hanya berlari menjauh. Itu lebih besar disebabkan karena rasa takutnya yang lain. Yakni terhadap dirinya sendiri. Karena jika dia tidak menghindar, jika dia memutuskan untuk tetap menghadapi Sasuke, hal yang paling ditakutkannya adalah dia akan membiarkan harapan itu tumbuh tinggi di hatinya.

Maka hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan Sakura. Menghindar. Berpaling. Berlari. Bersembunyi.

Seperti pertemuan mereka siang ini.

Sakura cepat-cepat bersembunyi ketika memergoki Sasuke sedang berjalan di koridor kampus sesaat setelah kelasnya berakhir. Sasuke sempat melihatnya. Buru-buru Sakura balik badan, melangkah cepat menuruni tangga ke lantai dasar, berbaur dalam kerumunan mahasiswa di pelataran kampus. Di belakangnya Sasuke mencari-cari, tampak kebingungan ketika kepalanya menengok kiri dan kanan. Pada saat itu Sakura diam-diam keluar dari kerumunan, bersembunyi di balik dinding lorong yang menikung menuju gedung fakultas lain. Di sana dia menunggu sampai Sasuke menyerah mencarinya, berbalik masuk ke dalam gedung kampus.

Mau berapa kalipun melarikan diri, Sakura tidak akan pernah terbiasa dengan adegan itu. Rasanya melelahkan. Tapi yang paling merasa lelah tentu saja Sasuke. Sakura tahu itu.

Langkah Sakura berhenti di depan Kantor Dekan Fakultas Psikologi. Tangannya sudah terangkat untuk mengetuk pintu ketika terdengar suara seseorang dari dalam berteriak. Suara itu milik Tsunade. Kedengarannya sedang terlibat perdebatan sengit. Dengan siapa?

Sakura menarik lagi tangannya, mengurungkan niat untuk mengetuk pintu. Sebenarnya ini sudah masuk jam bimbingannya dengan Tsunade. Tapi sepertinya seseorang sudah lebih dulu menyita waktu dosennya itu. Mungkin besok Sakura bisa mengatur ulang jadwal bimbingan. Jadi, seharusnya dia pergi. Alih-alih, yang dilakukannya justru diam berdiri di sana, memasang telinga baik-baik. Menguping. Itu hal paling tidak sopan yang pernah dilakukan Sakura seumur hidup. Jika ayahnya tahu, pasti dia akan kena marah besar. Sakura bersumpah tidak akan melakukan itu jika bukan karena mendengar nama Sasuke disebut-sebut oleh seseorang di dalam.

"Dia belum siap. Hasilnya masih bisa berubah. Kita tunggu sampai beberapa minggu lagi," kata seorang pria, suaranya sulit Sakura kenali milik siapa karena tidak terdengar terlalu keras.

Sebaliknya, suara Tsunade menembus keluar dengan begitu jelas seakan-akan tidak ada pintu yang menghalangi. "Aku sama sekali tidak sependapat denganmu. Sasuke Uchiha sudah sangat siap. Semua hasil tesnya positif. Grafik intelijensinya terus naik. Bahkan jika dibandingkan dengan tikus percobaan terakhir kita, Sasuke Uchiha memiliki ketahanan yang lebih baik. Aku sudah mengeceknya berulang-ulang. Tidak akan ada kesalahan."

Jeda sejenak. Terdengar langkah sepatu Tsunade sebelum wanita itu berkata lagi, "Untuk ukuran orang seahli dirimu, kau terlalu ragu-ragu. Jika bekerja denganku, tidak ada kata ragu. Hasilnya sudah jelas di depan mata. Kita akan bawa Sasuke Uchiha ke Tokyo dua minggu lagi."

"Kau tidak bisa memutuskan secara sepihak," nada bicara pria di dalam sana meninggi. "Apa kau lupa siapa pemimpin penelitian ini?"

"Oh, kau menggunakan posisimu untuk menghambat proyek besar ini?"

"Jaga ucapanmu, Tsunade. Aku tidak pernah berniat untuk menghambat penelitian ini. Yang ingin kutegaskan padamu adalah kau terlalu buru-buru. Dalam penelitian apapun seorang peneliti dilarang terburu-buru. Ketika kau sudah mendapatkan hasil seperti yang kauharapkan, kau masih perlu memberi waktu untuk percobaanmu. Segala kemungkinan masih bisa terjadi."

"Kemungkinan yang bisa kulihat adalah keberhasilan," Tsunade berteriak. "Aku tidak mengada-ngada. Sudah kukatakan, bukan? Aku memeriksa semua laporan Sasuke Uchiha berulang-ulang, tidak akan ada yang salah. Lagi pula tidak perlu setakut itu. Dalam sidang nanti kita hanya akan menyampaikan laporan interim, itu sama sekali tidak akan membahayakan proyek ini untuk jangka panjang."

"Kalau aku jadi kau, aku tidak akan melakukan itu."

Terdengar Tsunade tertawa pendek. "Kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang sudah kulakukan sekarang. Kau hanya kelelahan, Profesor. Berapa jam lamanya terakhir kali kau tidur?"

Tidak terdengar lagi suara pria di dalam menjawab. Sakura telah tenggelam dalam lamunan. Memikirkan semua informasi yang baru saja dia curi-dengar. Mencernanya baik-baik.

Tentang masa depan Sasuke. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Mendengar ucapan Tsunade, tampaknya Sasuke tengah berada pada puncak kejeniusannya. Dia sedang berada dalam masa emasnya. Namun memikirkan keraguan yang disampaikan lawan bicara Tsunade, seakan-akan membuat Sakura tertular keraguan yang sama. Apakah Sasuke akan bertahan dengan kejeniusannya. Apakah semua prosesnya sudah berjalan dengan benar. Apakah Sasuke akan baik-baik saja ... Seketika dada Sakura seakan disumbat rapat-rapat sehingga membuatnya sesak napas. Keraguan terbesarnya menghantamnya lagi. Begitu keras, sehingga harapan yang satu per satu dibangunnya dengan susah-payah seketika runtuh bagaikan istana pasir yang diterjang ombak.

Sudah benarkah yang dilakukannya pada Sasuke, mendorong lelaki itu untuk mengikuti percobaan ini?

Pintu di hadapan Sakura mendadak terbuka. Memperlihatkan sosok pria tua yang tengah menatapnya dengan heran. Dia adalah Profesor Sarutobi, lawan bicara Tsunade dalam perdebatan yang diam-diam didengarkan Sakura sejak tadi.

Sakura terkesiap. Menyingkir dari jalannya, buru-buru membungkuk untuk minta maaf.

"Oh, Sakura. Kau datang tepat waktu untuk bimbingan terakhirmu," sahut Tsunade dari dalam ruangannya. Itu terdengar seperti sebuah penyelamatan di telinga Sakura.

Profesor Sarutobi tidak berkata apa-apa. Hanya mengangguk singkat pada Sakura, lalu melangkah pergi. Amarah dan kekecewaan tampak jelas dalam guratan wajah tuanya. Tapi Sakura tahu itu bukan karena dia ketahuan menguping. Segala perasaan tak menyenangkan yang dipendam pria tua itu di dalam dadanya pastilah akibat pembicaraannya dengan Tsunade tadi.

"Kenapa masih berdiri di sana? Masuklah, Sakura," kata Tsunade lagi dari dalam ruangan. Wanita pirang itu sudah duduk manis di balik meja besarnya, sibuk menulis entah apa di buku catatan.

Sakura melangkah masuk, menutup pintu di belakangnya sebelum berjalan ke meja Tsunade. Jelas sekali Tsunade tahu dia tadi menguping di depan pintu. Tapi Tsunade tidak mengatakan apapun untuk mengungkit soal itu, selain langsung sibuk memeriksa _print-out_ draf tesis yang diserahkan Sakura. Jadi, Sakura juga berpura-pura saja semua tidak terjadi. Berpura-pura saja tidak mendengar satu pun ucapan dalam perdebatan dosennya itu dengan Profesor Sarutobi.

"Semua materi sudah oke, tidak ada lagi yang perlu direvisi." Tsunade membubuhkan paraf di tiap-tiap halamandraf. Dari meja besarnya wanita pirang itu menatap Sakura dan tersenyum, "Aku akan segera mengatur jadwal sidangmu."

"Terima kasih, _Sensei_ ," ucap Sakura begitu menerima drafnya kembali. Dia ingin segera meninggalkan ruangan Tsunade karena urusannya sudah selesai. Namun dosennya itu sekarang menatapnya dengan wajah amat serius.

"Ada hal penting yang ingin kusampaikan padamu. Tentang Sasuke Uchiha. Kupikir kau ingin tahu perkembangannya," kata Tsunade. Wanita itu kemudian tertawa, melihat Sakura tampak sedikit tegang di kursinya. "Santai sedikit, Sakura. Ini bukan berita buruk."

Tsunade bersandar nyaman di bangku besarnya, berusaha menularkan rileksasinya pada Sakura.

"Mungkin kau sudah dengar. Dua minggu lagi tim peneliti akan membawa Sasuke Uchiha ke Sidang Komite di Tokyo. Kami akan melaporkan hasil penelitian ini di depan Asosiasi Psikologi Internasional."

Sakura tahu dirinya tidak perlu memasang wajah terkejut. Dia hanya menghela napas.

"Apa _Sensei_ tidak merasa itu terlalu cepat? Sekarang ini bahkan belum genap tiga bulan sejak Sasuke menjalani pembedahan otak," Sakura memberanikan diri mengungkapkan pendapatnya.

Tsunade menanggapinya dengan tawa pendek, terdengar seperti dengusan sinis di telinga Sakura.

"Aku tahu kau akan mengatakan itu. Kau dan Profesor Sarutobi memang setipe. Orang-orang yang terlalu banyak menyimpan keraguan." Sejenak Tsunade menghela napas, meski keangkuhan belum terhapus dari wajahnya.

"Kau mungkin menganggapku egois. Kuakui, aku memang memiliki sifat itu. Terlebih dalam proyek besar seperti ini. Keegoisan selalu diperlukan untuk membuat seseorang melakukan hal besar. Dalam kacamata positif, keegoisan adalah motor penggerak, mesin dari motivasi. Aku berhasil dalam banyak usaha adalah karena keegoisanku."

Mata cokelat madu Tsunade menatap Sakura. "Kau mengenalku, Sakura. Kau tahu aku bukan orang yang suka mengambil keputusan sembarangan."

Melihat Sakura diam saja tanpa komentar, Tsunade tampak sedikit jengkel. Dia bangkit dari kursinya. Berjalan perlahan mengitari meja sembari bicara, "Ini adalah hari ke-82 pasca-operasi. Menurut laporan Kakashi yang terakhir kuterima dua hari yang lalu, Sasuke Uchiha sudah mencapai IQ 184. Jika diibaratkan dengan sebuah gelas, maka dia sudah hampir penuh. Secara mental dan emosional, dia sudah sangat matang. Dia kini mampu menentukan pilihan-pilihan untuk dirinya sendiri, atau memutuskan hal-hal yang menyangkut orang lain. Dia mampu mengambil sikap dalam menghadapi berbagai masalah. Itu adalah tahap kematangan dalam berpikir."

Langkah Tsunade terhenti ketika dia sampai kembali di mejanya. Tangannya dilipat, pinggangnya bersandar ke tepi meja. Tatapannya lurus pada Sakura. "Apa dari penjabaranku tadi ada yang keliru?"

"Aku tidak punya otoritas untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu," kata Sakura.

"Aku tidak sedang menilai otoritasmu. Aku bertanya padamu sebagai sesama praktisi kejiwaan. Aku tahu kau melihatnya, Sakura. Sasuke Uchiha tumbuh seperti bibit yang ditanam di lahan yang subur, berkembang begitu cepat dalam sebelas minggu. Sekarang jika diibaratkan dengan tanaman, dia adalah sebatang pohon yang akarnya kokoh menancap ke dalam tanah, batangnya besar, dahannya tumbuh dengan banyak cabang. Daun-daun rindangnya adalah ilmu pengetahuan. Apa kau tidak melihat ini sebagai sebuah keberhasilan? Keberhasilan besar, Sakura!" ujar Tsunade dengan tatapan berapi-api, berkobar karena ambisi.

"Kuharap _Sensei_ tidak melupakan satu catatan penting dalam perkembangan emosional Sasuke," kata Sakura, seakan-akan ingin menyiram kobaran ambisi Tsunade dengan ucapannya. "Sasuke tidak lagi seperti dulu. Pemahamannya akan bagaimana perlakuan orang lain padanya selama ini membuat perasaannya berubah sensitif. Belum lagi mimpi-mimpi buruk tentang kenangan masa lalu yang dialaminya setelah operasi. Apa _Sensei_ tidak memperhitungkan itu akan mempengaruhi kepribadiannya?"

"Kalau dia jadi sensitif, itu hal yang wajar. Dia bukanlah anak anjing yang akan terus menggoyangkan ekornya meskipun ditendang keluar rumah. Dia sekarang paham bagaimana sakitnya diperlakukan berbeda oleh orang lain. Aku tidak akan heran jika dia berubah menjadi orang yang mudah tersinggung. Itu normal."

Rupanya Sakura sedikitpun tidak berhasil. Alih-alih memadamkan, kobaran ambisi itu justru tampak semakin besar dan membara di mata Tsunade. Dia semakin percaya diri dan tak terkalahkan dengan argumen apapun. Sia-sia. Sakura justru telah menyiramkan minyak tanah ke dalam api.

Tsunade kembali ke tempat duduknya, bersandar penuh kuasa ke punggung kursi. Melihat wajahnya sekarang, Sakura tahu kata-katanya tak lagi terbantahkan.

"Sasuke Uchiha adalah seekor kupu-kupu sekarang. Kau tahu, kupu-kupu tidak akan pernah berubah kembali menjadi ulat. Aku berani mempertaruhkan karirku demi menjamin kesiapannya. Tidak ada keraguan lagi, Sasuke Uchiha benar-benar sudah siap."

Senyuman Tsunade melengkung di sudut bibir ketika pandangannya kembali pada Sakura.

"Bukankah kau selalu bersamanya selama beberapa minggu terakhir? Kau menyaksikan semuanya, kan? Perkembangannya yang luar biasa. Dia kini tampak sebagaimana layaknya pria dewasa yang berpikiran matang dan kharismatik. Ah, benar. Dia punya selera berpakaian yang bagus. Seperti seorang laki-laki idaman, bukan?"

Tsunade tertawa. Tapi Sakura di kursinya tidak menanggapi. Dia hanya ingin pembicaraan ini segera berakhir, karena kedengarannya Tsunade mulai merambah ke permasalahan lain. Lihat saja perubahan raut wajahnya. Wanita pirang itu tersenyum lagi. Mata cokelat madunya berkilat. Namun bukan ambisi yang dilihat Sakura di sana, melainkan sebuah keinginan terselubung yang berharap dikabulkan.

"Kau benar saat mengatakan aku melewatkan satu catatan penting dalam perkembangan emosional Sasuke Uchiha," ujarnya. "Aku menyimpulkan bahwa dia sudah matang dalam berpikir. Tapi pada kenyataannya, ada satu hal yang membuatnya belum sempurna. Ketertarikan pada lawan jenis. Dalam urusan ini, dia seperti remaja yang baru saja puber. Masih kaku dan lugu untuk membicarakannya. Pada konselingnya beberapa hari belakangan, dia mulai mempertanyakan kegundahan-kegundahan yang muncul dalam hatinya. Rasa tertariknya pada seorang wanita ..."

Mata zamrud Sakura menghindar ketika tatapan Tsunade menghunjamnya.

"Kau tidak terkejut. Apa dia juga sudah menceritakan itu padamu?"

Sakura tidak tahu bagaimana harus menutupi kecanggungannya. Inilah topik pembicaraan yang paling tidak ingin dia bahas—apalagi dengan Tsunade. Demi menghindari itu, Sakura memberesi barang-barangnya dari atas meja Tsunade sembari menjawab tak acuh, "Sasuke tidak menceritakan apapun soal itu padaku. Sebagai dokternya, _Sensei_ juga pasti tahu dia bukan laki-laki yang suka mengumbar apa yang dia rasakan pada sembarang orang."

"Tapi kurasa kau bukan sembarang orang baginya," sahut Tsunade. "Kau sudah jadi gurunya sejak sebelum dia menjadi seperti sekarang ini, kaulah tempatnya bertanya banyak hal. Itulah mengapa kupikir tidak ada rahasia yang tidak dia ceritakan padamu."

"Aku dan Sasuke tidak sedekat yang _Sensei_ kira. Saat masih di sekolah luar biasa, aku memang gurunya. Tapi setelah dia tidak lagi bersekolah di sana, aku hanyalah orang luar."

"Begitu, ya ... Benar juga. Karena dia tidak lagi menganggapmu sebagai gurunya, dia merasa sah saja untuk memiliki ketertarikan khusus padamu."

Sakura tertawa pendek. "Apa maksud _Sensei_?"

"Loh? Ucapanku sudah sangat jelas, kan? Wanita yang sejak tadi kubicarakan ... adalah kau. Benar, kan?"

"Kenapa _Sensei_ berpikir wanita itu adalah aku? Hanya karena aku satu-satunya wanita yang hampir selalu bersamanya dalam tiga bulan belakangan?"

"Wanita itu memang bisa siapa saja. Sebenarnya kalaupun wanita itu bukan kau, itu tetap tidak jadi masalah. Intinya adalah dia mulai belajar mengartikan perasaan lain di hatinya terhadap lawan jenis. Sebuah lompatan yang besar, seseorang yang baru saja terlahir jenius kini mulai jatuh cinta. Dia akan jadi si jenius sempurna jika kecerdasan mental dan emosionalnya matang dengan seimbang."

Mendengar ucapan itu, Sakura menghentikan kesibukan yang dibuat-buatnya. Atensinya tersita oleh Tsunade.

"Makanya aku bersyukur dia dekat denganmu, Sakura. Untuk urusan perasaan, dia butuh bimbingan dari seorang perempuan. Sementara aku adalah dokternya, dia akan menganggapku berbeda. Tapi kau adalah seorang teman, seorang sahabat. Baginya kau adalah seseorang yang bisa memahaminya. Jika perasaan lain tumbuh di hatinya, biarkan mengalir saja. Biarkan dia jatuh cinta. Kita lihat saja sejauh mana dia bisa mengeksplorasi perasaan itu. Nanti dengan sendirinya dia akan tahu; mana cinta, mana obsesi."

"Maksud _Sensei_ , biarkan aku jadi umpannya?" Sakura menatap Tsunade tajam. Kepalanya bergeleng-geleng tak percaya.

Dia bangkit dari duduknya lalu berkata dengan tatapan nanar, "Kalau _Sensei_ tidak lupa, Sasuke juga manusia. Sebelum atau sesudah dioperasi, dia tetap seorang manusia. Sama seperti kau. Dia juga berhak diperlakukan layaknya manusia."

Amarah itu meledak seperti bom waktu. Memakan habis rasa hormat dan kepercayaan yang selama ini dijunjungnya demi memuliakan sang guru.

" _Sensei_ sudah sangat keterlaluan," ucapnya setajam tatapan matanya pada Tsunade sesaat sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Sebenarnya meski sejak awal Sakura sudah menduga bahwa Tsunade menganggap Sasuke tidak lebih dari objek eksperimen, dia selalu berharap itu hanya sekadar dugaan kosong dari hatinya yang terlalu sensitif. Namun nyatanya Tsunade mempertegas dugaan Sakura dengan ucapan yang keluar dari mulutnya sendiri. Habis sudah kesabaran Sakura. Kini sikap toleransinya tidak lagi berlaku.

 **...**

Sakura sedang berjalan menuju gerbang utama, hendak meninggalkan kampus, ketika sebuah tepukan mendarat di pundaknya. Sakura terkesiap. Saat menoleh, Kakashi menatapnya dengan kening berkerut. Pria itu tampak sedikit kesal. Rupanya sejak tadi dia memanggil-manggil Sakura, namun Sakura tidak mendengar karena terlalu banyak melamun.

"Kau lihat Sasuke?" tanya Kakashi. "Hari ini dia bolos latihan lagi. Astaga, anak itu. Sudah dua hari dia absen datang ke Lab. Kemarin waktu bertemu denganku di kantin, dia akhirnya berjanji akan datang hari ini—setelah kucecar. Tapi sampai sekarang batang hidungnya saja tidak kelihatan. Ponselnya juga tidak bisa dihubungi."

Untuk pria yang selalu menganggap lucu segala sesuatu, hari ini Kakashi tidak terlihat seperti itu. Dia sama sekali tidak tertawa, bahkan walau hanya untuk mencairkan pembicaraan. Tampangnya serius sekali. Kelihatannya dia sedang benar-benar jengkel.

"Mungkin dia terlalu sibuk di kedai," kata Sakura. Sedikit ingin menghibur Kakashi. Tapi tak bisa jujur juga, mengatakan bahwa tadi pagi dia melihat Sasuke memergokinya dan berusaha mengejarnya. Itu tidak boleh diberi tahu pada Kakashi, atau urusannya akan menjadi sangat panjang. Sudah cukup membicarakan soal itu.

Kakashi mendengus pelan. "Begitu sibuknya dia sampai-sampai tidak sempat juga menyerahkan Laporan Kemajuan harian? Padahal aku sudah memberinya kemudahan, mengirimkan laporan itu via email. Tapi tidak dikerjakan juga."

Sakura baru akan mengarang alasan untuk menghiburnya ketika Kakashi mengangkat satu tangannya, menyapa seseorang jauh di belakang Sakura. Sakura menoleh, Profesor Sarutobi mengangguk sebagai isyarat untuk menyuruh Kakashi datang padanya.

"Kalau kau bertemu dengannya, tolong bujuk dia ke Lab. Kalau perlu seret saja dia," kata Kakashi sebelum melangkah pergi.

Kejengkelan Kakashi ternyata tidak bisa Sakura abaikan begitu saja. Keabsenan Sasuke di Lab sungguh tidak biasa, apalagi sampai tiga hari. Itu sama sekali tidak seperti Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke yang Sakura kenal adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab. Ketika dia sudah memutuskan sesuatu untuk dikerjakan, maka dia akan berkomitmen untuk menyelesaikannya. Itu sudah menjadi sifatnya sejak sebelum otaknya dioperasi. Ketika dia bilang ingin pintar dan bersedia belajar di sekolah, dia melakukannya dengan sungguh-sungguh meskipun dirinya serba memiliki keterbatasan. Sama halnya ketika dia bersedia menjalani eksperimen menjadi pintar, dia melakukannya tanpa main-main meskipun sempat hampir menyerah di tengah jalan. Begitu sekarang dia memiliki kejeniusan itu, apakah dia berubah begitu saja? Apakah kecerdasan membuatnya kehilangan rasa tanggung jawab? Kecemerlangan otak membuatnya kehilangan arah?

Atau ... Sasuke jadi begitu karena salahnya? Salah Sakura? Karena menyikapinya tidak adil dengan menjauhinya setelah dia menyatakan cinta?

Sakura menghela napas panjang. Panjang ... dan dalam.

Pikiran tentang itu sungguh-sungguh mengganggunya. Sampai-sampai dia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi memberikan penjelasan di kelas SLB. Dan itu baru disadari Sakura ketika murid-murid memperhatikannya dengan tatapan polos penuh tanda tanya. Apa yang harus dia katakan pada mereka untuk menjelaskan mengapa dia melamun di tengah-tengah pelajaran? Memikirkan seorang pria? Yang benar saja.

Untunglah dering ponsel menyelamatkan Sakura. Dia punya alasan untuk menghindari tatapan-tatapan penuh rasa ingin tahu itu. Dia meminta waktu keluar kelas sebentar setelah meminta Nana Kizama menceritakan pengalamannya berlibur ke Oto di depan teman-temannya.

Mata zamrud Sakura sedikit membesar ketika melihat nama Teuchi berkedip-kedip di layar ponsel. Tumben sekali pria tua itu meneleponnya. Ada apa? Sakura berharap ini bukan soal Sasuke.

Tapi harapannya tidak terkabul.

"Jadi, Sasuke tidak sedang bersamamu, ya?" terdengar helaan napas Teuchi di seberang telepon, Sakura menangkap kesan putus asa dalam suaranya. "Aku sudah menghubungi Kakashi- _san_ , tapi dia sendiri juga sedang mencari anak itu. Sebenarnya kemarin malam Sasuke bertengkar mulut dengan Suigetsu dan Hidan, aku mendapat laporannya dari Ayame. Makanya kupikir dia pergi ke Lab karena tidak mau pulang ke kedai."

Sakura menggigit bibir.

Suigetsu dan Hidan lagi? Setelah tidak bisa mengolok-olok Sasuke secara terang-terangan di depan wajahnya, kali ini apa lagi yang mereka usahakan untuk membuatnya terhina? Seolah-olah mereka tidak pernah puas.

Sekali lagi Sakura menghela napas. Panjang ... dan dalam. Kali ini terasa lebih menyesakkan.

Pandangannya terhenti pada setangkai bunga liar di tepi jalan yang merunduk-runduk lemah diguyur hujan. Tatapannya memburam dalam lamunan.

Masalah Sasuke kali ini lebih pelik daripada yang dipikirkannya. Dan dia tidak ada ketika Sasuke membutuhkannya. Ke mana dia? Apa yang dilakukannya? Menghindar. Berlari menjauh. Hanya karena lelaki itu mengatakan cinta.

Cairan hangat di pelupuk mata Sakura tak lagi dapat dibendung. Meluncur jatuh di pipi bersamaan dengan derasnya hujan yang mengguyur Konoha malam ini. Di bawah payung hitam, hatinya seketika membiru.

 _Apa yang sudah kulakukan?_

Mata Sakura tiba-tiba terbelalak. Langkahnya terhenti. Mendapati sosok lelaki jangkung berdiri hanya beberapa langkah dari tempatnya. Berdiam di bawah guyuran hujan. Sepasang mata hitam di sana menatapnya tajam. Menghunjam langsung ke jantungnya.

"Sasuke- _kun_..."

Sakura baru akan melangkah maju ketika sosok lelaki itu tiba-tiba jatuh tak berdaya di jalan.

 **Bersambung**

[21.09.2015]


	7. Rencana Rahasia

**Rencana Rahasia**

 **.**

Sakura terbangun oleh sinar matahari yang masuk melalui celah-celah tirai jendela, menyilaukan matanya. Punggungnya menegak. Terasa sakit di lehernya akibat tidur dengan kepala miring sepanjang malam. Dengan tangan yang dijadikan bantal bertumpu di atas sofa, menunggui Sasuke.

Sakura baru menyadari bahwa lelaki itu sudah tidak ada. Sofanya kosong, hanya tertinggal handuk kompres yang lembab nyaris kering tergeletak di lengan sofa dan selembar selimut yang entah sejak kapan pindah ke atas punggungnya.

Jam di dinding menunjukkan pukul enam kurang sepuluh menit.

"Sasuke- _kun_?"

Sakura mencoba mencarinya ke toilet. Tidak ada. Ke dapur, barangkali dia sedang mengambil minum. Tapi dia tidak juga ada di sana. Ketika mendapati sepasang sepatunya tidak ada di depan pintu, sadarlah Sakura bahwa lelaki itu telah pergi.

Segera saja Sakura menyambar pegangan pintu, membukanya, menghambur keluar hingga nyaris jatuh saat menuruni undakan. Sakura memutar kepala, mata hijaunya yang sebening zamrud terbelalak mendapati sosok lelaki yang dikiranya telah pergi tanpa jejak ternyata masih di sana. Duduk di ujung undakan di sudut beranda. Balas menatapnya dengan wajah murung.

" _Ohayou_ ," dia menyapa datar.

"Apa yang sedang kaulakukan di sini, Sasuke- _kun_? Tubuhmu demam tinggi. Berlama-lama di luar hanya akan membuat kondisimu semakin parah."

"Aku baik-baik saja. Demamku sudah turun berkat perawatanmu semalam. Terima kasih," mengucapkan itu Sasuke tampak sedikit kesal. Dia buang mata.

Sakura menghela napas. Menyesal telah bicara dengan intonasi tinggi pada Sasuke. Sakura duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau benar sudah baikan?"

Ingin tangan Sakura mengulur dan menyentuh kening Sasuke, untuk memastikan sendiri kondisi tubuh lelaki itu. Namun dia hanya sanggup bertanya. Sasuke menjawabnya dengan gumaman singkat.

"Semalam aku menemukanmu pingsan di taman. Karena tidak mungkin aku mengantarmu pulang ke Lab dalam kondisi seperti itu, jadi yang terlintas di pikiranku hanya membawamu ke rumahku, jaraknya lebih dekat." Sakura menatapnya penuh kecemasan. "Tiga hari belakangan kau tidak lagi memberikan laporan kemajuanmu pada Kakashi. Kau juga tidak datang ke kedai. Teuchi- _san_ bilang kau bertengkar dengan Suigetsu dan Hidan. Apa yang terjadi, Sasuke- _kun_? Kau tahu, kau selalu bisa menceritakan apapun masalahmu padaku."

Rasanya agak aneh mengatakan itu, _bisa menceritakan masalah apapun padanya_ , setelah kerumitan-kerumitan yang terjadi di antara dirinya dan Sasuke sejak festival kembang api. Tapi memangnya apa lagi yang bisa Sakura lakukan? Dalam kondisi seperti saat ini, Sasuke benar-benar butuh seseorang untuk mendengarkan masalahnya. Dia sudah melarikan diri dari Kakashi dan Tsunade yang selama ini selalu membantu masalah-masalah yang berkaitan dengan perkembangan kecerdasannya. Dia juga melarikan diri dari Teuchi yang sudah dianggapnya seperti keluarga sendiri. Di saat dia sudah tidak memiliki siapapun lagi, apakah Sakura juga harus menghindarinya? Tidak. Sakura tidak akan melakukan itu.

Sasuke menghela napas. Sejenak dia tampak ragu-ragu akan bercerita atau tidak. Tapi kemudian, keraguan itu diabaikannya. Mata hitamnya memandang jauh ke jalan.

"Aku punya masalah serius di kedai. Orang-orang di sana—terutama Suigetsu dan Hidan—tidak lagi menginginkan keberadaanku. Tadinya kupikir ini hanya soal waktu sampai mereka terbiasa dengan diriku yang sekarang. Tapi aku keliru. Mereka tidak menyukai perubahanku, seakan-akan aku ini ancaman yang harus segera dilenyapkan.

"Mereka tidak menginginkanku. Aku bisa melihat bagaimana berbedanya cara mereka menatapku sekarang. Penuh kebencian, aku bisa merasakan dengan jelas kedengkian itu di mata mereka. Dulu mereka hanya menganggapku lelucon, bahan hiburan mereka untuk diolok-olok. Setidaknya kehadiranku masih ada gunanya bagi mereka. Sekarang aku adalah ancaman. Karena aku tidak lagi bisa diolok-olok, bahkan pelan-pelan aku bisa menyingkirkan mereka dengan kepintaran yang melompat jauh dari yang mereka miliki. Aku adalah ancaman serius.

"Dua hari yang lalu, mereka bekerja sama untuk memfitnahku. Memperlihatkan seolah-olah aku menyimpan diam-diam uang dari meja kasir. Hidan bahkan membuat citraku semakin jelek dengan tuduhan bahwa selama ini aku hanya pura-pura lugu untuk menutupi niat jahatku. Aku tahu Paman Teuchi yang sudah sepuluh tahun merawatku tidak akan percaya begitu saja dengan omong kosongnya. Tapi tidak dengan orang-orang di kedai. Hidan telah membuatku mencoreng nama baik kedai Paman Teuchi di depan mereka, membuat orang-orang percaya bahwa kedai langganan mereka selama ini ternyata memperkerjakan seorang pencuri. Uang-uang itu ditemukan di dalam tasku, di lokerku. Meskipun kukatakan aku tidak melakukannya, siapa yang akan percaya?

"Aku terusir dari kedai, meskipun tidak ada satu pun orang menyuruhku angkat kaki dari sana. Terkadang cara orang menatapmu mewakili semuanya. Aku tidak lagi punya tempat di sana. Itulah mengapa aku berjalan-jalan sendirian di tengah malam. Aku tidak punya tujuan. Aku tidak punya tempat kembali. Dan itu membuatku takut."

Kedua tangan Sasuke bertautan, saling meremas. Matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah.

Ingin sekali Sakura meletakkan genggaman tangannya di pundak Sasuke, agar lelaki itu tahu bahwa dia tidak sendirian. Ada dirinya yang akan selalu membantunya. Dia tidak perlu takut lagi. Tapi Sakura menahan keras keinginannya itu.

"Kau tidak seharusnya merasa takut, Sasuke- _kun_." Hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan Sakura, mengatakan sesuatu untuk menguatkan hati Sasuke. Mata hijaunya lembut menatap Sasuke di sebelahnya.

"Aku mengerti bagaimana rasa cemas itu menghantuimu. Itu seperti pengulangan dari masa lalumu, ketika kau juga ditinggalkan oleh keluargamu. Kau takut itu akan terulang lagi. Tapi sekarang kau tidak sendirian, Sasuke- _kun_. Kau selalu punya tempat di Lab. Ada Kakashi dan—"

"Maksudmu aku diterima kapan saja oleh orang-orang yang menganggapku tidak lebih dari tikus percobaan? Hahaha! Tentu saja, Sakura!"

Wanita itu terperangah oleh nada bicara Sasuke yang meninggi tiba-tiba.

"Tentu saja selalu ada _tempat_ untukku di sana. Mereka membutuhkanku, karena aku adalah tikus yang paling jenius, apalagi jika dibandingkan dengan Hachiko yang hanya bisa mencicit!"

"Aku tidak mengatakan seperti itu, Sasuke- _kun_. Kau berpikir terlalu jauh. Tidak semua orang di Lab memiliki pemikiran seperti yang kaukatakan itu. Banyak yang peduli padamu—"

"Ya! Mereka peduli padaku, karena aku adalah masa depan karir mereka," Sasuke nyaris berteriak. Tepat di depan wajah Sakura.

Dia bangkit berdiri dari duduknya, napasnya terengah-engah karena amarah. Tangannya mengepal kuat. Sebagai pelampiasan, dia memukul kencang tiang yang menopang atap beranda hingga bergetar. Kepalan tangan bekasnya memukul tampak merah. Itu pasti sakit. Tapi tentu saja lebih sakit hatinya.

Napas Sasuke terhela. Matanya merah menatap Sakura, kemarahan masih tampak jelas di sana.

"Kau tidak tahu, kan? Dosen yang kauhormati, Tsunade, sama sekali tidak menaruh hormat padaku sebagaimana aku ini seorang manusia. Eh, tidak, dia menganggapku manusia. Tapi tidak sebelum aku jadi jenius. Seakan-akan aku tidak pernah ada sebelum operasi itu dilakukan. Baginya aku adalah seorang jenius hasil ciptaannya, sebelum itu aku bukan apa-apa. Sehingga dia merasa berhak melakukan apapun padaku.

"Dia pasti sudah memberitahumu, dua minggu lagi dia akan memamerkanku di depan orang-orang Kejiwaan. Dia tidak tahu saja, aku punya rencana bagus untuk mengacaukan acara pamernya itu."

Sakura terkesiap. Pulih dari keterkejutannya akan amarah Sasuke yang tadi meledak-ledak. Berganti kecemasan yang mencambuknya.

"Apa yang kaurencanakan?"

Senyum simpul melengkung di sudut bibir Sasuke. "Aku hanya ingin bersenang-senang sedikit."

"Sasuke- _kun_... apapun yang kaurencanakan, kumohon jangan lakukan."

"Kenapa? Kau takut aku akan membahayakan orang-orang?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Aku takut kau akan membahayakan dirimu sendiri."

Sasuke mendengus tertawa. "Kupikir kau sudah tidak peduli padaku. Aku masih ingat bagaimana perjumpaan terakhir kita. Kau meninggalkanku begitu saja, Sakura. Dan aku masih menunggu jawabanmu."

Mendengar itu, Sakura hampir tersedak air liur.

"Bukankah sudah jelas? Kita tidak seharusnya bersama."

"Bagiku itu bukan jawaban yang jelas. Apa alasannya kita tidak seharusnya bersama? Katakan dengan jelas, Sakura."

Mata Sakura berpaling, wajahnya tertunduk menghindari tatapan menuntut Sasuke.

"Sepertinya tidak cukup menjadi jenius untuk memahamimu. Tidak ada bedanya ketika aku masih idiot dengan aku sejenius sekarang, kau tetap terlalu jauh untuk kugapai."

"Kumohon jangan bicara seperti itu."

"Lalu apa? Kau meragukan perasaanku? Apakah aku harus mengenal semua wanita baru aku boleh jatuh cinta padamu?"

Sakura masih tertunduk tak menjawab.

Membuat Sasuke tampak hampir menyerah dengan semua perasaan di hatinya. Perlahan dia meraih tangan Sakura. Menggenggamnya. "Aku tidak ingin mengenal wanita manapun. Karena aku hanya menginginkanmu, Sakura."

Lagi-lagi Sakura tidak memberikan jawaban selain hanya menggeleng lemah.

"Aku tahu kau juga menginginkanku."

Sakura perlahan menarik lepas tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke. "Tidak," jawabnya menyanggah ucapan Sasuke.

"Kau bahkan tidak menatapku saat mengatakannya," kata Sasuke dengan suara rendah penuh kekecewaan. Dia menghela napas, menatap Sakura dengan tatapan terluka. "Aku mengerti. Kau salah satu dari orang-orang yang menganggapku tidak lebih dari sebuah objek percobaan."

Seketika mata zamrud Sakura membesar, menatap Sasuke tak percaya. Dia segera mengejar langkah lelaki itu menuruni undakan. "Tidak. Aku tidak pernah sekalipun berpikir kau seperti itu, Sasuke- _kun_. Kau salah paham."

Langkah Sasuke terhenti. Dia berbalik untuk melempar tatapan menuntut jawaban pada Sakura. "Lalu kenapa kau mengatakan _tidak_ sementara aku bisa melihat keinginan dari sorot matamu?"

"Kau tidak mengerti ..." Sakura menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat, menahan rasa sakit di hatinya. Matanya mulai tergenang ketika mengatakan, "Terlalu cepat bagimu mengatakan cinta padaku. Aku juga harus memikirkan perasaanku sendiri."

Sejenak Sasuke menatapnya dalam diam. Mencoba mencerna kata-kata Sakura. Dengan kecerdasan yang dimilikinya sekarang seharusnya itu tidak sulit. Kemudian dia mengangguk. Dagunya terangkat, dia bergumam, "Itu menjelaskan semuanya."

"Sasuke- _kun_!"

Sakura mengejar lagi langkah Sasuke di jalan setapak.

Tapi lelaki itu mengabaikannya sembari berkata, "Aku mengerti. Kau meragukan cinta seorang laki-laki idiot yang menjalani operasi otak agar jadi jenius untuk memikatmu." Ketika tiba-tiba berbalik, dia menatap Sakura dalam-dalam. Rasa terlukanya tergambar jelas di mata hitamnya yang sendu.

"Kau menolakku dengan amat menyakitkan."

Di tempatnya berdiri, Sakura hanya bisa menatap punggung Sasuke yang semakin jauh. Tak ada daya untuk menahannya. Bahkan tak ada daya untuk menahan air matanya melucur di pipi, jatuh membasahi tanah seperti hujan semalam.

Bukan hanya Sasuke, hatinya pun hancur.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke- _kun_..."

 **...**

Setelah pembicaraan mereka pagi itu, Sakura tidak pernah lagi bertemu dengan Sasuke. Lelaki itu bukannya menghilang di telan bumi. Dia masih datang untuk belajar di kampus seperti biasa. Menghabiskan lebih banyak sisa waktunya di perpustakaan. Asyik dengan forum-forum diskusi kampus. Dia juga sudah kembali memberikan laporan rutinnya ke Lab. Sosoknya ada, tidak menghilang ke manapun. Sakura bisa melihatnya di mana-mana. Namun, seolah-olah Sasuke sengaja menghindari pertemuan dengannya.

Sama halnya dengan yang pernah dilakukan Sakura padanya. Hanya saja cara Sasuke lebih halus. Entah bagaimana lelaki itu melakukannya, memperhitungkan agar tidak pernah terjadi papasan dengannya. Setiap kali ada kesempatan bertemu, Sakura hanya bisa melihat ujung pundaknya di antara orang-orang, punggungnya sudah sejauh mata memandang. Seakan-akan dia bisa meramalkan kapan pertemuan itu akan terjadi, sehingga dia bisa mengambil sepuluh langkah menghindar lebih dulu. Rupanya kejeniusan bisa juga dipakai untuk hal-hal seperti itu.

Keadaan telah berbalik sekarang. Sakura tak mungkin membohongi hatinya, ada perasaan sedih mengetahui itu. Segurat kekecewaan ketika dirinya menyadari tidak diinginkan. Pastilah ini juga yang dirasakan Sasuke ketika dia melakukan hal yang sama padanya beberapa hari yang lalu. Tidak, ini tidak seberapa dibandingkan rasa sakit Sasuke. Setidaknya lelaki itu tidak menjauhinya dengan menggantungkan pertanyaan di hati. Sakura tahu jelas alasan dirinya dihindari, sementara Sasuke tidak.

Bagaimanapun inilah yang terbaik. Mereka memang lebih baik menjauh satu sama lain. Sakura merasa lebih tenang sekarang. Bukannya dia melepaskan kepedulian pada Sasuke. Meski tidak lagi bertemu, bertatap muka, atau saling bicara; perhatian Sakura pada lelaki itu tak pernah padam. Sakura masih terus mengikuti kabar perkembangannya. Untunglah Kakashi banyak membantu. Pria nyentrik itu sama sekali tidak keberatan atau merasa kerepotan menceritakan segala sesuatu tentang Sasuke. Bahkan tanpa Sakura bertanya, Kakashi membeberkan semuanya.

Sasuke kini ambil bagian dalam proyek penelitian suntik enzim itu. Agak lucu mengingat dialah objek eksperimen, kini menjadi bagian dari tim peneliti. Tapi sama sekali tak ada masalah dengan itu. Dengan kecerdasan yang dimilikinya saat ini, tentu saja pekerjaan tim peneliti jadi terbantu. Ilmu pengetahuan yang tersimpan di dalam kepalanya bisa menjadi acuan dalam mengembangkan teori-teori baru yang relevan untuk penelitian. Kesalahan yang mungkin ada bisa ditemukan sejak dini, sehingga bisa diperbaiki sebelum menjadi fatal dan berdampak buruk pada objek eksperimen—dirinya sendiri.

Gagasan untuk bergabung dengan tim peneliti adalah ide Sasuke sendiri. Dia mengajukan itu langsung pada pimpinan yayasan Hidden Leaf yang membiayai proyek ini. Kakashi menyebutnya gila, nekat sekali dia tidak membicarakan dulu keinginannya itu pada Profesor Sarutobi yang notabene pemimpin penelitian. Tapi itulah yang Sasuke lakukan. Kakashi merasa dia tidak mau lagi mendengarkan Profesor Sarutobi. Bagusnya keinginannya tidak ditolak oleh Hashirama Senju selaku ketua yayasan. Dia diterima dengan baik, diperbolehkan mengerjakan penelitian dengan caranya sendiri, bahkan diberi tunjangan tiap bulan layaknya peneliti-peneliti lain.

Jika sudah diputuskan begitu, Profesor Sarutobi tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Menurut pendapatnya pribadi, kata Kakashi, membiarkan Sasuke ikut meneliti dirinya sendiri bukanlah hal buruk. Bisa jadi ini sebagai salah satu cara untuknya mengenal dirinya secara utuh, tanpa perlu didikte, dia bisa menemukannya sendiri.

Profesor Sarutobi mungkin tidak keberatan. Satu-satunya orang yang tidak menyukai gagasan ini pastilah Tsunade, menurut Sakura. Tsunade paling tidak suka pekerjaannya dicampuri oleh orang baru. Lebih-lebih jika orang baru itu adalah objek pekerjaannya sendiri. Sakura tahu Tsunade tidak akan menerima itu. Namun sama halnya dengan Profesor Sarutobi, tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya selain menerima jika ketua yayasan sudah setuju. Ini proyek luar biasa mahal. Jika pendana utamanya menarik diri, bisa apa mereka?

Semenjak kesibukannya di Laboratorium Kejiwaan, Sasuke tidak pernah lagi datang ke kedai ramen pamannya. Tidak pernah kembali lagi ke sana. Mungkin Sasuke menyerah dengan rasa takutnya, kecemasan akan terbuang lagi. Perasaan tidak diinginkan, ditatap dan diperlakukan seperti seorang musuh, kini menjadi momok yang benar-benar tidak bisa Sasuke abaikan. Dia tidak lagi bisa kembali ke sana. Tidak ada lagi tempat untuknya pulang. Itu membuat Sakura berpikir, bergabungnya Sasuke dengan tim peneliti boleh jadi hanya sebagai pengalih rasa sedih dan kesepiannya setelah kehilangan rumah. Dengan menyibukkan diri pada satu hal yang penting, Sasuke bisa mengisi kekosongan di hatinya.

Tepat satu hari sebelum keberangkatan tim peneliti ke Tokyo, Kakashi menawarkan undangan resmi pada Sakura untuk ikut menghadiri pertemuan para ilmuwan psikologi itu. Tapi Sakura menolak dengan alasan dirinya sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk sidang tesis yang akan dilaksanakan esok lusa.

"Kalau begitu, mungkin hanya mengantar ke stasiun tidak akan terlalu merepotkanmu," kata Kakashi. "Sasuke pasti akan lebih bersemangat."

Sakura tersenyum simpul. "Kalaupun ingin, aku tetap tidak bisa pergi. Lebih baik aku tidak pergi. Sasuke akan baik-baik saja meskipun aku tidak mengantarnya ke stasiun."

Setelah itu Kakashi menyerah untuk membujuknya.

Meskipun tidak pernah bertanya, tidak mencari tahu, Sakura merasa Kakashi memahami bahwa sesuatu telah terjadi di antara dirinya dengan Sasuke. Kakashi semacam punya kemampuan membaca sesuatu hanya dengan melihat wajah seseorang. Bukan cenayang juga. Sejak dulu dia memang suka memperhatikan orang. Melihat gerak-geriknya, caranya bicara, caranya bersikap; hanya dengan begitu Kakashi mampu menduga banyak hal tentang kepribadian orang itu. Semacam kelebihan barangkali, bakat yang tidak dimiliki orang banyak. Mungkin kelebihannya itulah yang membuatnya tertarik untuk menjadi seorang ahli kejiwaan.

Apalagi jika setiap hari bertemu, saling bicara dan bertukar pikiran, mana mungkin Kakashi tidak tahu ada yang berbeda dari Sakura dan Sasuke. Pria itu tahu, bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Hanya saja Kakashi cukup bijaksana untuk tidak memperjelas keheranannya pada masing-masing Sakura dan Sasuke. Meskipun pada akhirnya kelihatan sekali dia ingin menyambung benang yang telah putus itu.

Bagi Sakura, membiarkan benang yang telah putus adalah pilihan terbaik. Sasuke sudah memiliki kehidupannya sendiri. Dia bisa memilih mana yang baik untuk dirinya, dan meninggalkan apa yang buruk di belakangnya. Tak perlu lagi siapapun membimbingnya. Sakura tidak perlu mencemaskannya. Sasuke akan baik-baik saja, karena dia telah banyak belajar dari rasa sakit. Sasuke akan baik-baik saja, tidak membutuhkannya lagi.

Sakura tahu dirinya tidak perlu cemas. Kecemasan berlebih atas sesuatu yang tidak pasti hanya akan meracuni pikirannya. Dia tetap harus beranggapan baik, maka semua akan baik-baik saja. Meskipun _kabar itu_ cukup mengguncang Minggu paginya, tepat di hari keberangkatan tim peneliti ke Tokyo.

Kakashi yang menyampaikan _kabar itu_ lewat telepon. Mendesak sekali. Sakura bahkan belum selesai menghabiskan sarapannya.

Kabar buruk tentang Sasuke. Dia menghilang tanpa jejak.

Saat Kakashi menjemput ke kamarnya di Lab, Sasuke sudah tidak ada. Melihat selimutnya masih berantakan di atas tempat tidur, Kakashi pikir dia hanya ke toilet. Namun di toilet manapun dia tidak ditemukan. Kopernya masih tergeletak rapi di kamar, Kakashi tak punya ide dia melarikan diri. Memangnya apa alasan Sasuke melarikan diri? Namun mengetahui bahwa Hachiko juga menghilang, positif sudah dugaannya. Sasuke memang melarikan diri, dengan membawa Hachiko.

Hari di mana seharusnya menjadi hari terpenting tim peneliti sekejap berantakan karena satu masalah serius. Dua objek eksperimen mereka menghilang tanpa jejak. Ya, tidak ada petunjuk sama sekali. Seolah-olah pelarian ini telah direncanakan. Sasuke tidak membawa apapun, seluruh pakaiannya di Lab masih lengkap di lemari—beberapa yang sudah dimasukkan rapi ke dalam koper tidak dibawa. Ponselnya pun ditinggal, pasti sengaja agar lokasi keberadaannya tidak terlacak oleh GPS.

Tim peneliti belum melaporkan hilangnya Sasuke pada polisi. Terlalu berisiko untuk penelitian rahasia sepenting ini. Sementara ini mereka hanya mengerahkan orang-orang bayaran untuk mencari Sasuke ke seluruh pelosok kota. Melacaknya di pusat kamera pengawas, ada kemungkinan dia muncul di tempat-tempat umum seperti rumah makan, perempatan jalan, terminal atau stasiun. Tapi hasilnya nihil, tidak ditemukan sosok Sasuke di manapun.

Kakashi menertawakan usaha mereka.

"Sasuke terlalu cerdas untuk menampakkan diri di tempat umum dengan mencolok seperti membawa kandang tikus ke mana-mana," katanya sebelum menguap lebar di balik masker. "Untuk orang ber-IQ 210, dia punya sejuta cara untuk berbaur di keramaian. Kita tidak akan bisa mengenalinya hanya dengan memelototi monitor rekaman CCTV seperti ini. Sementara dia sudah lari semakin jauh."

Semua orang tahu Kakashi benar. Tidak akan semudah itu menemukan Sasuke, bahkan boleh jadi dia tidak akan ditemukan selamanya.

Profesor Sarutobi akhirnya menyerah. Dia sudah mengirimkan surat permintaan maaf secara resmi pada Dewan Komite di Tokyo, pertemuan penting itu gagal total karena pemeran utamanya kabur. Sebagai pemimpin penelitian, dialah yang harus bertanggung jawab. Untunglah Profesor Sarutobi sudah melakukan hal yang benar sebelum penelitian diumumkan di pertemuan. Tidak ada publikasi. Penelitian itu masih menjadi rahasia intern. Tsunade pernah mendesaknya untuk mengumumkan proyek besar itu di media massa, tapi Profesor Sarutobi menolak tegas ide itu. Dengan kejadian memalukan ini, Profesor Sarutobi bersyukur tidak akan dibuat repot oleh media. Tidak akan muncul desas-desus yang meresahkan di masyarakat tentang proyek mereka, juga tentang Sasuke Uchiha.

Atas kejadian ini, yang paling dibuat naik darah adalah Tsunade. Jelas sekali dia kecewa pada apa yang sudah Sasuke lakukan. Selama seminggu terakhir Sasuke sangat bisa diajak bekerja sama, meski pada awalnya Tsunade menolak keterlibatan Sasuke dalam penelitian. Sekarang setelah kejadian ini, Tsunade menyusun dugaan bahwa sikap kerja sama Sasuke selama seminggu belakangan hanyalah kamuflase. Menurutnya Sasuke hanya mengelabui tim peneliti, berusaha mendapatkan kepercayaan mereka hingga dia menemukan celah untuk menghancurkan segalanya. Sasuke tahu dengan menghilangnya dia, apalagi di hari penting ini, kelangsungan penelitian akan terancam. Itulah tujuannya. Sasuke tidak pernah benar-benar berniat bekerja sama. Tsunade beranggapan sejak mendapatkan kecerdasan dan memahami keadaan dirinya sendiri, Sasuke memendam kemarahan dan kekecewaan pada penelitian ini. Dia marah pada pihak yang salah, dan membalas kecerdasan yang telah diberikan cuma-cuma padanya dengan tipuan dan kehancuran.

Sakura tidak berkomentar apapun meskipun telinganya panas mendengar semua prasangka buruk Tsunade. Sekarang Sakura sudah melihat seperti apa dosennya itu sesungguhnya. Betapa ambisi yang kelewat besar membuat Tsunade menginjak-injak kehormatan dan kemuliaannya sendiri. Sikap yang sungguh tak layak dimiliki oleh seorang guru besar seperti dia.

Berbeda dengan Tsunade, Sakura tidak beranggapan bahwa apa yang dilakukan Sasuke adalah bentuk balas dendam. Sasuke pasti punya alasan. Meskipun benar, kecerdasan yang dimiliki Sasuke sekarang telah membuatnya memahami ada di mana posisinya selama ini dalam masyarakat. Orang yang terbuang, tersingkirkan dan tidak diinginkan. Tapi Sakura tahu, Sasuke tidak menaruh amarah dan rasa kecewanya itu pada penelitian. Meski benar dia marah pada orang-orang di dalamnya, tapi itu lebih karena cara mereka menganggap dirinya tidak lebih dari tikus percobaan.

Jika Sasuke benar-benar ingin menghancurkan penelitian, dia tidak akan melarikan diri sebelum Sidang Komite di Tokyo. Malahan kesempatan untuk melakukan itu ada di sana. Dia bisa saja berbuat hal lebih gila di depan Asosiasi Psikologi Internasional. Itu jelas-jelas akan lebih menyusahkan Ptofesor Sarutobi dan Tsunade. Tapi Sasuke memilih menghilang, melarikan diri, bahkan membawa Hachiko. Pasti ada tujuan lain yang tidak bisa diceritakan Sasuke pada siapapun.

Tiga hari setelah insiden hilangnya Sasuke, tim peneliti mendapatkan satu email di kotak masuk mereka pagi harinya. Dari alamat email Sasuke Uchiha. Semua heboh, harap-harap cemas akan apa yang bisa terjadi selanjutnya. Sasuke selalu mampu membuat mereka terkejut.

Kakashi mencetak isi email itu, lalu membacanya keras-keras di depan seluruh tim peneliti yang menanti dengan gelisah.

" ' _Maaf sudah membuat kalian_ _semua_ _kerepotan. Aku akan pergi selama beberapa saat, ada yang ingin kucari. Urusan pribadi. Tapi aku juga harus membawa si kecil kesayangan kalian, Hachiko, karena_ _kami_ _terikat nasib yang sama. Tenang saja, aku akan merawatnya dengan baik. Aku akan kembali setelah mendapatkan apa yang kucari. Jangan mencariku, itu sia-sia saja._ _'_ "

Seisi ruang Lab hening begitu Kakashi selesai membaca. Mereka seakan-akan baru saja mendengar surat wasiat dari orang yang hendak bunuh diri.

Satu-satunya yang bereaksi keras atas surat itu adalah Tsunade. Dia langsung menyuruh tim pencari untuk melacak _server_ demi menemukan lokasi Sasuke mengirimkan email itu. Hasilnya, lokasi yang didapatkan adalah kamar Sasuke di Lab. _IP address_ yang terlacak dari ponsel yang ditinggalkannya di sana. Rupanya email itu berasal dari email otomatis yang sudah diatur waktu pengirimannya. Dia sudah membuat email itu sejak sebelum melarikan diri, dan mengaturnya untuk terkirim tiga hari kemudian untuk mengecoh semua orang. Dengan kata lain, Sasuke benar-benar tidak bisa dilacak. Tsunade berteriak frustrasi saat meninggalkan ruang Lab, wajahnya merah padam karena marah.

Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak benar-benar tidak terlacak. Diam-diam Kakashi menunjukkan pada Sakura sesuatu di layar ponselnya. Sebuah titik merah yang berpendar di dalam gambar peta. Ada huruf H besar di atas titik itu. Dan Sakura membaca nama wilayah di peta. Tokyo.

"Beberapa bulan yang lalu, sejak kulihat grafik kecerdasan Hachiko mulai melewati batas yang diekspektasikan, aku menyuntikkan serum pelacak ke tubuhnya," kata Kakashi. "Kita tidak pernah tahu bisa sejenius apa seekor tikus yang sudah dioperasi otaknya, boleh jadi dia bahkan sanggup membuka sendiri pengait pintu kandangnya. Makanya aku harus melakukan sesuatu untuk mengantisipasi jika terjadi hal-hal seperti ini. Dan itu sudah terjadi sekarang."

Mata zamrud Sakura membesar menatap Kakashi. "Mereka di Tokyo?"

Kakashi mengangguk. Memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku jas lab. "Suatu tempat di Tokyo. Tenang saja. Aku sendiri yang menyuntikkan serum pelacak itu pada Hachiko. Tidak ada satupun orang di Lab yang tahu."

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya sejak awal? Kau bisa melacak mereka semudah itu, tapi kau diam saja?"

"Bukankah kita sama-sama tahu? Sasuke pergi karena keinginannya sendiri. Dia punya tujuan. Dan dia sudah mengingatkan kita untuk tidak mencarinya, bukan?"

Sakura menghela napas, mengakui dalam hati bahwa Kakashi benar. Sasuke bersama Hachiko ada di suatu tempat di Tokyo sekarang. Dia benar pergi ke Tokyo seperti rencana tim peneliti, tapi tidak pada tujuan yang sama. Dan itu atas keinginannya sendiri. Dia sama sekali bukan tikus yang harus dikurung di dalam kandang. Dia seorang manusia, dia bebas menentukan ke mana dia ingin pergi.

" _Apakah aku harus mengenal semua wanita baru aku boleh jatuh cinta padamu?_ _"_

" _Kau menolakku dengan amat menyakitkan._ _"_

Benar. Sasuke berhak mendapatkan kehidupan baru, setelah kepahitan dan rasa kecewa teramat dalam yang banyak dia dapatkan di sini. Sesuatu yang ingin dicarinya di Tokyo, boleh jadi adalah kebahagiaan yang tidak ditemukannya di sini. Seperti apapun bentuk kebahagiaan itu hanya Sasuke yang mampu menjawabnya.

Satu hal yang pasti, Sasuke tidak membutuhkan dirinya lagi.

 **...**

Musim gugur. Oktober telah memasuki minggu ke tiga. Tepatnya tujuh minggu setelah insiden menghilangnya Sasuke.

Di depan lensa kamera, Sakura yang berbalut _furisode_ sederhana berwarna hijau lembut—selembut warna matanya—tersenyum bersama para mahasiswa satu angkatannya. Kilatan cahaya menjepret dalam sekedip mata, mengabadikan wajah-wajah bahagia penuh kebanggaan di hari wisuda.

Meskipun ini hari bahagia, ada sedikit rasa sedih terselip di hati Sakura. Kedua orangtuanya tidak ada di sini untuk mendampinginya. Ayah Sakura sedang menjalani tugas penting di Amsterdam. Sakura tahu ayahnya bukan tipikal orangtua gila kerja yang lebih peduli pada urusan pekerjaan dibandingkan anaknya. Ayahnya sudah menyusun jadwal sedemikian rupa agar pekerjaannya tidak berbentrokan dengan hari wisuda Sakura. Namun jadwal tugas dinasnya malah dimajukan oleh pimpinan karena suatu hal yang mendesak. Ayahnya bahkan ingin nekat izin untuk kembali ke Jepang satu hari saja demi menghadiri upacara penting Sakura. Tapi putrinya sendiri melarangnya.

Bagi Sakura, diperhatikan sampai sebatas itupun sudah amat membuatnya tersanjung dan ingin memeluk sang ayah erat-erat. Mengingat ayahnya adalah orang yang selalu mendidiknya tentang tanggung jawab, Sakura lebih memilih sendirian di upacara wisuda daripada membiarkan ayahnya menjadi orang yang mengingkari ucapannya sendiri, meninggalkan tanggung jawab dalam bekerja demi urusan pribadi. Lagi pula wisudanya ini bukan yang pertama. Memang momen penting, tapi tidak lagi seistimewa dulu.

Sementara ibunya, Sakura tidak tahu apa alasannya tidak datang. Tidak ada kabar sama sekali. Masih berkeras hati atas keinginan Sakura melanjutkan pendidikan S2 di kota kecil? Atau marah karena Sakura sampai sekarang tidak juga membalas suratnya, atau sekadar menanyakan kabarnya lewat telepon seperti saran Gaara? Entahlah. Sakura hanya tidak ingin suasana hatinya hari ini dirusak oleh kenyataan pahit hubungan buruknya dengan sang ibu.

Meninggalkan pelataran aula kampus setelah puas berfoto dengan kawan-kawannya, langkah Sakura terhenti oleh kemunculan seorang laki-laki yang menghalangi jalannya.

Sakura berdecak pelan. "Kau datang hanya untuk membuatku kesal, Gaara?"

Lelaki pemilik rambut merah itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik punggungnya. Sebuket bunga yang cantik. Diberikannya pada Sakura.

"Selamat atas kelulusanmu," kata Gaara, tak lupa disertai senyumannya yang menawan—namun tak pernah berhasil menawan hati Sakura.

Sakura tertawa kecil, menerima hadiahnya yang harum itu. "Terima kasih."

Kejutan sekali. Laki-laki itu datang ke Konoha hanya untuk mengucapkan selamat di hari kelulusannya. Bahkan tanpa pemberitahuan sebelumnya. Jika mereka sepasang kekasih, maka Gaara akan menjadi pasangan yang sangat romantis. Mungkin Sakura harus membalasnya dengan ciuman mesra. Tapi karena mereka hanya bersahabat, Sakura membalasnya dengan senyuman manis. Tampaknya Gaara cukup puas dengan itu.

"Aku ikut bahagia denganmu, Sakura. Tapi sayangnya, aku juga datang membawa kabar buruk." Cerah di wajah Gaara berubah menjadi kemurungan. "Ibumu sekarang ada di rumah sakit."

Senyum manis Sakura seketika lenyap. Berganti dengusan sinis yang tersamarkan oleh tawa kecilnya. "Tidak kusangka Ibu akan melakukan segala cara untuk membuatku pulang."

"Tidak, Sakura. Ibumu benar-benar sakit. Gula darahnya rendah, Bibi pingsan di kamar saat kemarin sibuk mengepak pakaian untuk berangkat ke sini. Bibi tidak ingin kau tahu soal ini, karena dia tahu kau hanya akan menganggapnya berpura-pura. Tapi tidak denganku. Bagiku kau harus tahu, tidak peduli seperti apa kau akan menanggapinya."

Setelah mendengar itu, Sakura menyadari bahwa ini adalah masalah serius.

Satu jam kemudian Sakura sudah berada di dalam kereta cepat tujuan Tokyo, bersama Gaara. Tidak ada argumen. Sakura menuruti saja apa yang diinginkan Gaara. Biar bagaimanapun menyebalkannya sang ibu, wanita itu tetaplah ibunya, sosok yang telah melahirkannya ke dunia dan membesarkannya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Apalagi mendengar ibunya pingsan di tengah persiapan berangkat ke Konoha. Untuk menghadiri acara wisudanya? Manis sekali. Bagaimana hati Sakura tidak luluh?

Lihatlah wajah pucat sang ibu begitu Sakura tiba di rumah sakit malam hari itu juga. Dia tampak sedikit terkejut melihat kedatangan Sakura. Namun senyumnya segera mengembang lemah, usaha terakhirnya demi menyambut kedatangan putri semata wayang. Sementara tubuhnya terbaring tak berdaya di atas tempat tidur.

Sakura meletakkan buah-buahan yang dibawakannya untuk sang ibu di meja kecil dekat tempat tidur. Mengisi vas kosong di sana dengan tiga tangkai lili putih kesukaan sang ibu. Lalu duduk di dekat tempat tidur sembari mengupaskan apel untuk sang ibu.

"Ibu tidak usah memaksakan diri untuk pergi kalau memang sedang kurang sehat," kata Sakura.

"Mana mungkin Ibu membiarkanmu sendirian di hari pentingmu, Sakura. Ayahmu tidak bisa hadir. Masa ibu juga tidak?"

"Sudahlah. Ayah dan Ibu mendampingiku di wisuda pertamaku dulu. Itu sudah cukup. Ibu jangan lagi memaksakan diri seperti ini. Ibu juga harus memperhatikan kesehatan Ibu."

Menatap Sakura, ibunya menghela napas. "Ibu baik-baik saja. Ibu tidak suka kau melihatku seperti ini. Kubilang juga apa, Gaara, aku jadi merasa dikasihani."

Gaara tersenyum serba salah. "Maaf, Bi. Aku hanya tidak bisa membiarkan Bibi kesepian di sini. Bibi juga tidak memberi kabar apapun, Sakura pasti jadi berpikir yang tidak-tidak mengapa ibunya tidak datang di hari pentingnya."

"Sudah kubilang aku baik-baik saja sendirian," sahut Sakura tanpa melepas perhatiannya sesaat pun dari apel yang sedang dikerjakannya.

Ibunya tertawa. "Ya, sudah. Karena Sakura juga sudah datang ke sini, Ibu senang. Terima kasih, Gaara. Kau memang baik sekali."

Sekali lagi ibunya menghela napas. "Sebaik apapun kau, aku tidak mengerti mengapa putriku ini tidak juga menerimamu."

Gerakan tangan Sakura tiba-tiba terhenti.

"Ibu tidak suka kau melihatku tidak berdaya seperti ini. Tapi Ibu ingin kau tahu bahwa Ibu jadi seperti ini karena memikirkan masa depanmu, Sakura. Musim semi tahun ini usiamu dua puluh enam tahun. Putri teman-teman Ibu sudah menikah satu per satu sejak usia mereka dua puluh empat. Teman-temanmu juga sudah banyak yang menikah. Apa kau tidak berpikir untuk segera menyusul mereka, Sakura?"

Sakura belum berkomentar, masih bergeming dengan tatapan tertunduk di kursinya. Sementara Gaara mulai tampak tidak nyaman menyaksikan pembicaraan yang seharusnya pribadi antara ibu dan anak itu.

"Apa lagi yang kaucari? Kau sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan seperti yang kauinginkan. Pendidikanmu sudah selesai. Apa lagi? Pasangan? Kau mau cari ke mana lagi? Jelas sekali dia sudah begitu dekat denganmu. Untuk apa mencari yang tidak ada, eh? Kurang sempurna apa Gaara Sabaku untukmu, Sakura?"

Habis sudah kesabarannya, Sakura bangkit dari kursi. "Ibu sakit hanya agar aku datang jauh-jauh dari Konoha untuk mendengar Ibu membicarakan ini?"

"Sakura, jangan ..." Gaara meraih lengan wanita itu, namun tangannya lekas disingkirkan.

"Ibu tahu? Aku jadi menyesal bersimpati pada Ibu. Seharusnya aku tidak usah datang ke sini." Kasar dia meletakkan piring berisi potongan-potongan apel ke atas meja kecil di dekat tempat tidur.

"Semoga Ibu cepat sembuh," kalimat terakhirnya sebelum meninggalkan kamar rawat sang ibu.

Hati Sakura terluka. Kecewa. Merasa ditipu. Ibunya benar-benar sakit. Tapi betapa keterlaluannya sang ibu memanfaatkan kondisinya yang tidak berdaya itu untuk memaksakan kehendak padanya. Sudah cukup. Setelah pendidikannya diatur, pekerjaannya diikut-campuri, sekarang urusan jodoh juga dipilihkan. Semakin Sakura dewasa, semakin keterlaluan ibunya mengatur hidupnya. Sudah cukup!

Sakura memberhentikan taksi begitu meninggalkan gerbang rumah sakit. Mengatakan tujuannya pada pak supir, Stasiun Tokyo. Dia ingin langsung kembali saja ke Konoha. Tujuannya datang ke sini tidak lain karena rasa khawatirnya pada sang ibu. Namun setelah apa yang dia dapatkan tadi dari ibunya, Sakura tidak punya alasan untuk berlama-lama di kota ini.

Pandangannya sedang melamun ke luar jendela ketika matanya menangkap sosok seseorang yang amat dia kenali. Lelaki jangkung berambut hitam berantakan melangkah masuk ke dalam sebuah tempat di salah satu distrik di Tokyo yang terkenal dengan hiburan malamnya.

Mata zamrud Sakura membesar.

Apa yang dilakukan Sasuke Uchiha di sebuah kelab malam? Bersama seorang wanita? Lengannya melingkar di belakang pinggang wanita itu?

 **Bersambung**

[05.10.2015]


	8. Dibalas dengan Luka

**Di** **b** **alas dengan Luka**

 **.**

"Tolong hentikan mobilnya, Pak," kata Sakura pada supir taksi di bangku depan.

"Eh? Bukankah Nona mau ke Stasiun Tokyo?" tanya pak supir, melirik bingung Sakura lewat kaca spion tengah.

"Ya. Tapi aku baru ingat harus melakukan sesuatu dulu. Aku turun di sini saja."

Taksi menepi di persimpangan jalan yang Sakura tunjuk. Wanita berambut merah muda itu membayar biaya perjalanannya, lalu turun dari mobil setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada supirnya. Dia menunggu taksi itu pergi, barulah berjalan menelusuri trotoar menuju tempat di mana sebelumnya dia melihat Sasuke Uchiha masuk ke dalamnya bersama seorang wanita. Sebuah kelab _jazz_ elit, bar dan restoran yang cukup terkenal di kawasan ini.

Sebenarnya Sakura tidak yakin bahwa lelaki yang dilihatnya tadi benar Sasuke. Bukannya meragukan mata sendiri, Sakura sebenarnya hanya tidak ingin percaya bahwa lelaki itu sungguh Sasuke. Hatinya menolak untuk percaya. Itu tidak mungkin Sasuke. Dia hanya salah mengenali orang. Sasuke tidak mungkin datang ke tempat seperti itu.

Tapi logikanya mempertanyakan, apa alasan Sasuke tidak mungkin datang ke sana? Lelaki itu bukan lagi pria yang lemah otaknya. Sakura tidak boleh lupa bahwa Sasuke sudah menjalani operasi menjadi jenius, IQ-nya melonjak dari 68 ke angka 210. Dia bahkan berani menyatakan cinta pada wanita yang pernah menjadi gurunya. Dia juga nekat kabur dari penelitiannya. Apa yang membuatnya tidak mungkin mendatangi tempat hiburan malam?

Karena itu Sakura harus memastikannya sendiri. Meskipun hati kecilnya tetap berharap lelaki yang dilihatnya bukan Sasuke.

Sakura memperhatikan setiap laki-laki di sana. Dalam kelab sebesar itu, sepertinya butuh waktu yang tidak sebentar untuk mencari laki-laki mirip Sasuke. Sakura berjalan tidak nyaman, tatapan-tatapan nakal mengawasinya di sana-sini. Asap rokok dan aroma minuman beralkohol mengepung udara, ditambah ingar-bingar musik membuat Sakura mual. Masuk ke tempat itu bukan pilihannya, tapi Sakura harus melakukannya demi memastikan benar atau tidak lelaki yang dilihatnya dari dalam taksi itu Sasuke. Ingin Sakura cepat-cepat keluar dari sana, namun hati kecilnya berkata untuk bertahan sebentar lagi.

Hampir dua puluh menit Sakura mengelilingi seisi kelab. Sasuke tidak ditemukannya di manapun. Tidak di bar. Tidak di meja-meja makan. Tidak di sudut-sudut VIP di mana para wanita berpenampilan menggoda duduk mengelilingi pria bersetelan mewah. Jam di pergelangan tangan Sakura menunjukkan hampir tengah malam, dia tidak mau berada lebih lama lagi di sana. Sudah cukup. Mungkin memang matanya hanya salah lihat, laki-laki itu bukan Sasuke, hanya seseorang yang tampak mirip. Hatinya berharap besar itu benar.

Tepat ketika Sakura memutuskan untuk keluar, seseorang menahan lengannya. Seorang pria tinggi yang memakai setelan rapi, jas hitam dan kemeja merah yang dikancing rendah sehingga memperlihatkan tato naga di dadanya. Seluruh jari tangannya dipasangi cincin emas dan perak besar-besar. Pria itu memegang segelas minuman di tangan kirinya. Dia tersenyum nakal, namun tampak mengerikan di mata Sakura. Pria itu terlihat seperti orang penting dalam kelompok _yakuza_. Sakura tidak beruntung bertemu dengannya.

"Mau ke mana, Nona Cantik? Kau kelihatan buru-buru sekali. Bagaimana kalau kita minum dulu?"

Pelan-pelan Sakura menyingkirkan tangan pria itu dari lengannya, tapi cengkramannya keras sekali. Semakin Sakura berusaha melepaskan diri, semakin kencang dia mencengkram. Lengan Sakura terasa nyeri.

"Maaf, aku tidak minum."

"Tidak minum?" Pria bertato naga itu tertawa, menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Sakura dengan tangannya yang memegang gelas. Sepertinya dia mabuk. "Lalu untuk apa kau ke sini kalau bukan untuk minum?"

"Aku hanya mencari seseorang," kata Sakura, menghindari tatapan penuh minat pria itu.

"Siapa yang kaucari, Cantik?"

"Seorang laki-laki. Tapi kurasa aku salah melihatnya masuk ke sini."

Pria itu mendekatkan wajahnya persis di depan wajah Sakura, membuat napas bau alkoholnya menggelitik rasa mual Sakura. Matanya berkilat licik saat bertanya, "Apa laki-laki yang kaucari itu bernama Sasuke Uchiha?"

Sakura tidak menjawab selain hanya menundukkan kepala, sekuat mungkin menahan diri agar tidak muntah.

"Astaga! Semua wanita mencari Sasuke Uchiha!" Pria itu berkata lantang, memancing tawa orang-orang di sekelilingnya—pria-pria berpakaian sama dengannya, mungkin kawanannya. Pria bertato naga itu lantas tertawa keras. Ketika dia diam, semua orang ikut diam.

"Bajingan kecil itu memang seperti selebriti," geramnya. "Baru satu bulan di sini sudah berlagak jadi primadona. Hobinya berkata manis, tukang gombal. Berani sekali dia merebut gadis-gadisku! Biar kupukul wajahnya!"

Dia membanting gelas di tangannya sehingga pecah berhamburan di lantai.

Sakura bergidik, merasa ancaman berbahaya berada persis di depan matanya. Bagaimana caranya dia bisa keluar dari situasi ini? Bagaimana caranya dia bisa lolos dari pria bertato dan kawanannya yang mengerikan ini?

"Jangan ganggu dia."

Seketika Sakura menoleh, mengenali suara itu. Milik lelaki yang dicarinya sejak tadi. Sasuke Uchiha. Lega hatinya melihat lelaki itu di sini. Namun di saat yang sama dia juga kecewa, Sasuke datang bersama wanita-wanita cantik yang mengapitnya di kanan dan kiri—salah satunya adalah wanita yang pinggangnya dirangkul Sasuke ketika memasuki kelab. Mereka masing-masing menggandeng mesra lengan Sasuke. Apa-apaan itu?

"Tinggalkan dia, Kakuzu- _san_. Wanita itu bersamaku," kata Sasuke, bicara pada pria bertato. Intonasi suaranya biasa saja, namun tatapan sepasang mata hitamnya sungguh mengancam.

"Bocah tengik! Kau berani mengaturku?"

Masih dengan gaya santainya, Sasuke menjawab, "Aku tidak sedang mengaturmu, Kakuzu- _san_. Pahamilah kata-kataku. Bukankah tidak baik jika kau memukulku di sini? Di depan tamu-tamu VIP Sasori- _san_? Apa yang akan mereka katakan tentangmu pada Sasori- _san_? Kau berusaha mencelakai penghasil uangnya? Kau berniat menghancurkan kelabnya? Eh, tunggu. Bukankah kau dan Sasori- _san_ adalah teman bisnis yang baik? Kudengar kau mendapat bagian sekian persen dari pendapatan kelab ini. Bukankah jika kau memukulku di sini artinya bagian sekian persenmu dari pendapatan kelab bakal melayang?"

Pria bertato itu menggeram seperti singa mengamuk. Berhubung tidak bisa memuaskan amarah pada Sasuke, dia melampiaskannya dengan meninju keras perut anak buahnya yang berdiri tepat di belakangnya hingga roboh di lantai.

Matanya berkilat marah menatap Sasuke. "Aku akan buat perhitungan denganmu, Sialan!" Setelah itu dia pergi, bersama para pengikutnya yang mengekor di belakangnya.

Sakura menghela napas lega. Jika Sasuke tidak memiliki kepandaian bicara seperti tadi, mungkin lelaki itu tidak akan selamat. Wajahnya pasti jadi sasaran empuk. Dan entah bagaimana dengan nasib Sakura jika Sasuke tidak bisa melawan pria _yakuza_ itu.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" suara Sasuke mengalihkan atensinya.

Sakura berusaha mengabaikan rasa tidak nyaman melihat lelaki itu diapit wanita-wanita berpakaian minim dan riasan tebal di wajah. "Seharusnya pertanyaan itu diajukan padamu, Sasuke- _kun_ ," katanya. "Inikah _sesuatu yang kaucari_ sampai harus pergi diam-diam dari Konoha?"

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, Sasuke tersenyum pada para wanita di kiri dan kanannya, mengatakan pada mereka untuk pergi ke bar lebih dulu, nanti dia akan menyusul. Mereka mendesah kecewa, tidak suka meninggalkan Sasuke. Namun ketika Sasuke menjanjikan akan memberi mereka _servis istimewa_ malam ini, wanita-wanita itu pergi tanpa perlu diminta dua kali.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , kau tidak bisa meninggalkan penelitian begitu saja," kata Sakura setelah mereka punya ruang untuk bicara berdua saja. Sakura juga mengabaikan rasa ingin tahunya tentang servis apa yang dijanjikan Sasuke pada wanita-wanita itu.

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang memutuskan untuk bergabung dalam tim? Jika kau benar-benar punya alasan untuk pergi, tidak ada salahnya bicara baik-baik. Mereka pasti mengerti dan memberimu kesempatan. Bukan begini caranya, Sasuke- _kun_. Lagi pula memangnya apa yang kaucari di tempat seperti ini?"

"Jangan mengatur hidupku." Sasuke melempar tatapan tajam. "Kaupikir kau siapa? Guruku? Itu sudah lama berlalu. Temanku? Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu begitu. Pacarku?" Dia mendengus tertawa. "Jangan-jangan kau lupa pernah menolakku?"

Seketika saja Sakura membutuhkan oksigen dua kali lebih banyak daripada biasanya. Dadanya sesak mendengar ucapan itu, membuatnya bisu dalam geming. Meskipun semua yang Sasuke katakan itu benar, hati Sakura tetap saja merasa sakit mendengar itu keluar dari mulutnya. Ucapannya mengiris, meninggalkan pedih di dada Sakura.

"Kau tidak lagi seperti Sasuke yang kukenal."

Lelaki itu mendengus sinis. "Memangnya seperti apa _Sasuke_ yang kaukenal, Sakura?"

Sakura menghela napas dalam-dalam, mencoba menenangkan hatinya. Kepalanya menggeleng sedikit. "Kau berubah. Ada bagian dari dirimu yang hilang setelah kau mendapatkan kejeniusanmu. Kau tahu apa itu, Sasuke- _kun_? Ketulusan. Ketulusan dalam senyuman dan ketulusan dalam tatapan matamu, sesuatu yang membuatmu jadi pemuda yang menyenangkan. Sisi dirimu itu sekarang sudah hilang, entah bersembunyi di bagian mana dalam sudut hatimu."

"Sesuatu yang kaukatakan itulah bagian bodoh dalam diriku. Ketika kecerdasan mengambil alih, bagian itu pun otomatis akan tersingkir," sahutnya sarkastik.

"Kau tidak bisa bicara seperti itu, Sasuke- _kun_. Sifat manusia sama sekali tidak ada sangkut-pautnya dengan kecerdasan. Kau menyingkirkannya karena kau ingin. Seakan kau berharap bisa membuang sisi dirimu yang lama, seorang pemuda lugu sebelum dioperasi. Kalau begitu, secara tidak langsung kau menganggap dirimu sama saja seperti cara orang-orang yang kaubenci itu menatapmu."

Lagi-lagi Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tajam. Nada bicaranya meninggi, "Kau berharap aku terus-terusan jadi anak anjing yang manis, tetap setia menjilati kaki mereka padahal aku tahu mereka berkali-kali menendangku?"

"Itu sama sekali bukan apa yang kumaksud, Sasuke- _kun_."

"Cih! Berhentilah bicara seakan-akan kau yang paling memahamiku!"

Sakura tersentak. Seolah Sasuke baru saja mencambuk hatinya dengan ucapannya kali ini. Membuatnya semakin menderita dengan rasa sakit. Namun seberapapun perih hatinya, Sakura berusaha untuk tetap berdiri tangguh menghadapi lelaki yang pernah dia tolak pengakuan cintanya itu. Barangkali apa yang diterimanya sekarang tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit Sasuke yang telah diberikannya.

"Lihat, siapa yang sedang mengobrol seru dengan bintang kelab kita malam ini?"

Seorang wanita berambut pirang datang menghampiri mereka. Entah siapa lagi dia. Bukan wanita yang dilihat Sakura dirangkul pinggangnya oleh Sasuke saat memasuki kelab, bukan juga salah satu dari mereka yang dijanjikan oleh Sasuke untuk diberikan servis istimewa entah apa. Wanita pirang itu baru Sakura lihat malam ini. Cantik, tanpa perlu memakai riasan tebal di wajahnya. Menarik, tanpa perlu memakai pakaian minim untuk menutupi tubuh moleknya. Rambutnya pirang terang, panjang hampir sebatas pinggangnya yang ramping, diikat tinggi seperti buntut kuda di belakang kepalanya. Dia memiliki sepasang mata biru _aqua_ yang memesona.

Melihat caranya bersikap tanpa canggung pada Sasuke, Sakura yakin wanita pirang itu punya hubungan yang cukup dekat dengannya.

"Ini Sakura Haruno dari Universitas Konoha," kata Sasuke pada si pirang.

Mata _aqua_ -nya sedikit terbelalak. Seakan-akan bukan baru kali ini wanita itu mendengar namanya. Seakan-akan dia tahu sesuatu tentang Sakura. Dia juga tampak sedikit kikuk ketika mengulurkan tangan pada Sakura, tampak canggung memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri, "Ino Yamanaka, penari balet."

Kemudian dia tertawa renyah, tampaknya berusaha mencairkan suasana yang entah mengapa terasa kaku. Sikutnya pelan menyodok rusuk Sasuke. Mata lentiknya berkedip genit, "Teman kampus, ya? Pantas saja kalian kelihatannya dekat sekali."

"Aku dan Sakura tidak sedekat kelihatannya. Kami saling mengenal hanya karena kebetulan belajar di kampus yang sama," sahut Sasuke, terdengar sinis, bahkan dia menjawab terlalu cepat.

Terus terang itu sekali lagi melukai Sakura. Cara Sasuke tajam menatapnya seakan dia tahu bahwa setiap kata yang diucapkannya mampu menyayat hati Sakura. Dia seakan memang menikmati sakit yang Sakura rasakan. Mengetahui itu hanya membuat Sakura semakin sedih dan rapuh, setangguh apapun dia berusaha tegak berdiri menghadapi lelaki itu.

"Perkenalan yang kebetulan. Tapi tetap saja aku berhutang terima kasih padanya," kata Sasuke lagi. "Kau tahu kenapa, Ino? Berkat Sakura, aku punya kesempatan untuk mengenal banyak wanita. Sehingga aku bisa bertemu dengan gadis semenarik dirimu."

Tiba-tiba tangan Sasuke merangkul ke belakang pinggang Ino. Si pirang itu tampak terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja Sasuke lakukan padanya. Tapi dia tidak sempat menanyakan apapun yang menyebabkan kebingungan di wajahnya, karena tiba-tiba Sasuke mencium bibirnya.

Inilah batasnya. Sakura takkan sanggup bertahan lebih dari ini. Sakura takkan sanggup berdiri di sana lebih lama lagi. Dengan hati yang semakin menjeritkan kepedihan, Sakura berbalik pergi. Semakin terasa sakit, semakin cepat kakinya melangkah. Hingga kepedihan itu tak sanggup lagi dia tanggung, kaki-kakinya seakan bergerak sendiri untuk berlari. Pergi sejauh-jauhnya.

Air mata yang sejak tadi susah-payah ditahannya akhirnya tumpah juga. Jatuh tetes demi tetes, tak terbendung lagi. Sakura tidak tahu hatinya bisa sesakit ini. Kepedihannya menghunjam berkali-kali lipat daripada yang pernah dia rasakan seumur hidup.

Saat itu dari sudut matanya, Sakura melihat seseorang yang berdiri tidak jauh dari pintu masuk kelab sedang memperhatikan dirinya. Ketika Sakura menoleh, pria itu langsung menutupkan tudung jaket ke kepalanya dan berbalik pergi, berjalan di bawah cahaya remang lampu trotoar. Sakura pernah melihat pria itu sebelumnya. Dia pria yang duduk di sudut tergelap di dalam kelab, yang menatap ke arahnya dan Sasuke ketika mereka sedang bicara.

Entah siapa dan entah apa tujuannya. Sakura tidak bisa memikirkan apapun saat ini, karena hatinya sedang diliputi rasa sakit.

Sakura menyetop taksi yang lewat, meminta pada supir untuk mengantarnya ke stasiun. Dia langsung ingin pulang ke Konoha. Setelah beberapa jam yang lalu ibunya membuatnya pusing dengan tuntutan pernikahan, sekarang Sasuke membuatnya berurai air mata. Dua alasan itu cukup untuk membawa Sakura pulang dan bertekad untuk tidak akan pernah menginjakkan kaki di kota ini lagi.

 **...**

Dua minggu berlalu sejak Sakura menemukan Sasuke di Tokyo. Hingga sekarang belum kelihatan tanda-tanda lelaki itu akan kembali ke Konoha. Sementara sibuk dengan kegiatan mengajar di SLB, Sakura sebenarnya tidak pernah berhenti memikirkannya.

Pada awalnya hati Sakura memang hancur berkeping-keping. Mencium seorang wanita di depan mata Sakura, seakan-akan Sasuke mencampakkannya seperti sampah. Itu menyakitkan. Amat menyakitkan, baginya sebagai seseorang yang pernah menjadi guru lelaki itu, betapa Sasuke seakan mengenyahkan norma kesopanan di depan sang guru. Dan amat menohok, baginya sebagai seseorang yang menyimpan rapat-rapat cinta pada lelaki itu di dalam hatinya, seakan perbuatan Sasuke itu adalah balasan atas penolakannya sebelum ini.

Kini dalam keadaan yang lebih tenang, dengan emosi yang lebih stabil, Sakura dapat menemukan di mana sebenarnya titik kerusakan itu. Ikatan kusut dalam jalinan benang. Penyebab semua kekacauan ini. Penyebab mengapa Sasuke berubah. Penyebab mengapa Sasuke menutup hatinya dari segala kebaikan yang ada pada dirinya di masa lampau, dan justru memilih jalan yang salah. Bukan salah Sasuke. Tapi Sakura sendiri. Dirinyalah yang membuat Sasuke tersesat. Dirinyalah yang membuat semua perubahan pada lelaki itu.

Sakura seharusnya menyadari bahwa apapun yang dialami Sasuke setelah operasi adalah hal yang baru baginya. Sasuke belum siap dengan apapun itu. Termasuk cinta yang dirasakan pada gurunya sendiri. Mungkin pada saat itu Sakura terlalu egois memikirkan hatinya sendiri, sampai-sampai tidak menyadari bahwa Sasuke pun tidak siap dengan perasaannya. Dan Sakura menghukumnya dengan penolakan itu, menghukumnya dengan menghindarinya tanpa penjelasan yang bisa dia mengerti. Kenyataan bahwa apa yang Sasuke dapatkan dari perasaannya tidak sesuai dengan harapan membuatnya terluka. Sehingga muncul pemahaman-pemahaman keliru di benak Sasuke. Itulah yang membuatnya tersesat di jalan yang salah.

Sakura ingin bicara pada Kakashi. Biasanya dia punya nasihat-nasihat bijak. Kalaupun masalah ini terlalu rumit bagi Kakashi, setidaknya Sakura mengutarakannya pada seorang pendengar yang tidak akan menginterupsinya sampai selesai bicara. Ya, selalu menyenangkan bicara dengan si peneliti nyentrik itu. Teman-teman Kakashi di Lab bahkan menjulukinya "Tempat Sampah"—siapa saja bisa menceritakan masalahnya pada Kakashi, setelah itu seakan-akan mereka merasa lega seperti habis membuang sampah pada tempatnya. Itu sebenarnya pujian untuknya meskipun memakai kiasan yang terdengar kejam.

Di Laboratorium Kejiwaan Sakura tidak menemukan Kakashi. Ruang kerja pribadinya kosong. Sakura tidak punya alasan untuk berlama-lama di sana, mungkin lain kali saja bicara dengannya.

Namun sesuatu di meja kerja Kakashi membuat Sakura tertarik. Sesuatu di layar monitor komputer Kakashi yang masih menyala. Ada gambar tikus dengan nama Hachiko tertera besar di atasnya. Lalu di sebelah kanan layar terdapat tiga kolom yang tersusun vertikal. Setiap kolom memperlihatkan indikator yang memiliki tingkatan grafik dan warna yang berbeda-beda; hijau, kuning, oranye, dan merah. Sakura tidak terlalu mengerti apa maksudnya itu. Tapi kelihatannya seperti sesuatu yang mengukur perkembangan Hachiko dalam penelitian.

Tepat saat Sakura menduga-duga, pintu ruangan mengayun terbuka dan Kakashi Hatake melangkah masuk. Dia tampak terkejut melihat Sakura di ruangannya.

"Ah, maafkan aku. Tadi juniormu bilang kau ada di ruanganmu, makanya aku langsung ke sini. Ternyata kau tidak ada," kata Sakura, merasa tidak enak hati.

Kakashi tertawa ringan. "Aku tiba-tiba mengantuk, padahal harus mengerjakan sesuatu yang penting. Jadi, tadi aku ke bawah untuk membuat kopi. Kau mau, Sakura?" Kakashi mengangkat cangkir di tangannya yang kental beraroma _espresso_.

Sakura menggeleng. Meskipun dia tidak pernah menolak secangkir kopi, kali ini pengecualian. Dalam suasana hati begini, minum apapun akan terasa hambar, minuman kesukaannya sekalipun.

"Oh ya, Kakashi. Apakah aku boleh tahu ini untuk apa?" tanya Sakura, menunjuk monitor di meja kerja Kakashi yang sejak tadi menjadi perhatiannya. Tentu saja saat ini dia lebih tertarik pada indikator-indikator itu daripada secangkir _espresso_ panas.

Kakashi menarik kursi berodanya dan duduk di sana. Kali ini dia menurunkan masker ke bawah dagu, jarang sekali bisa melihat wajahnya yang terbilang tampan itu terekspos tanpa penghalang apapun. Sembari pelan-pelan menyesap _espresso_ -nya, Kakashi mulai menjelaskan dengan amat santai.

"Aku pernah cerita padamu soal serum pelacak yang kusuntikkan ke tubuh Hachiko, kan? Nah, selain berfungsi sebagai pelacak, serum itu juga membantuku mengukur beberapa hal dari perkembangan Hachiko yang kubutuhkan dalam penelitian. Yang paling atas adalah indikator Suhu Tubuh, berguna untuk mengetahui kondisinya sedang sehat atau tidak. Yang di tengah ini indikator Keaktivan, menunjukkan seberapa tinggi tingkat gerak tubuhnya. Dan yang paling bawah adalah indikator Kelincahan, mengukur seberapa cepat respon Hachiko terhadap lingkungan di sekitarnya."

Sakura mengelus-elus dagu, memikirkan sebuah kesimpulan. Matanya tak berkedip menatap layar monitor. "Kalau indikator ini menggunakan standar warna yang sama dalam pengukurannya, itu artinya hijau berarti _aman_ dan merah berarti _awas_. Benar, tidak? Indikator Keaktivan hanya setengah grafik dan berwarna kuning. Bukankah tanda kuning berarti peringatan?"

Kakashi meletakkan cangkir _espresso_ di meja kerjanya. Punggungnya bersandar malas ke kursi dan dia memangku kaki sebelum menjawab, "Tidak selalu berarti masalah serius. Ada kalanya indikator berubah menjadi warna kuning, bahkan merah. Jika warnanya kuning seperti saat ini, kemungkinan karena Hachiko sedang tidur, atau dikurung di dalam kandang kecil yang membuat ruang geraknya terbatas. Jadi, kau tidak perlu cemas, Sakura."

Senyuman Kakashi membuat Sakura berpikir bahwa pria berambut perak nyentrik itu berhasil membaca kekhawatiran di wajahnya. Bagaimana Sakura tidak khawatir, Sasuke menjalani operasi yang sama dengan Hachiko. Jika sesuatu yang tidak beres terjadi pada tikus kecil itu, hal yang sama kemungkinan besar akan terjadi juga pada Sasuke. Wajah Sakura jadi pucat memikirkannya.

"Tenanglah. Kau sudah menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana tangguhnya Hachiko dan Sasuke selama ini, bukan?" Kakashi tersenyum lagi.

Inginnya Sakura memercayai itu. Meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan karena sejauh ini Hachiko maupun Sasuke berkembang dengan begitu menakjubkan. Memang sejauh ini berjalan seperti itu, namun semuanya berantakan sejak dua bulan yang lalu. Sejak Sasuke meninggalkan Konoha. Eh, tidak. Mungkin lebih tepatnya sejak Sakura menolak pernyataan cinta lelaki itu.

"Kau menyadarinya juga, atau ini perasaanku saja? Sasuke berubah," kata Sakura pada Kakashi.

Sakura sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk menceritakan semua kerisauan di dalam hatinya. Bagaimana cemasnya dia setelah menemukan Sasuke di Tokyo bersama para wanita itu, juga apa yang dikatakan Sasuke ketika dia mempertanyakan alasan lelaki itu meninggalkan penelitian diam-diam. Sakura hanya tidak menceritakan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke dengan wanita pirang bernama Ino Yamanaka di depan matanya. Itu agak memalukan bagi Sakura, karena dilihat dari sudut manapun itu berarti dia telah dicampakkan dengan kejam. Selain itu, mengingat-ingatnya lagi hanya membuat hati Sakura berdenyut sakit. Cukup Sakura sendiri yang merasakan pedih hatinya, dia tidak membutuhkan simpati Kakashi untuk itu. Lagi pula yang menjadi fokus pembicaraan ini bukanlah rasa sakit hatinya. Perubahan Sasuke masih menjadi masalah yang paling utama dipikirkan Sakura.

"Ya, aku bisa melihat itu. Sasuke menjadi si jenius yang angkuh, tidak menyenangkan, dan cenderung menyalahkan orang lain. Dia jadi lelaki sinis yang tidak berperasaan," kata Kakashi. "Tapi itu bukan salah siapapun. Kau keliru jika mengira kaulah yang menyebabkan perubahan pada diri Sasuke. Termasuk soal dia _dekat_ dengan banyak perempuan. Sasuke tidak jadi seperti itu hanya karena kau menolak cintanya."

Sakura hanya diam menatap kosong monitor di meja kerja Kakashi yang kini berganti mode _screenserver_ bergambar seekor anjing _pitbull_ memakai tutup mata bajak laut.

Kakashi bicara lagi, "Apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke adalah cerminan dari kekecewaannya. Dia menerima perlakuan tidak menyenangkan dari lingkungannya hampir sepanjang hidupnya, dan selama itu dia tidak bisa membalas kecuali dengan senyum di wajah polosnya karena kondisi dirinya yang pada saat itu tidak membuatnya mampu memahami apa-apa. Lalu begitu dia paham apa yang sudah diterimanya selama ini, dia berbalik membentengi diri dengan sikap yang sama sekali berbeda. Tapi itu tidak berarti bahwa dia telah berubah. Secara teknis, karakternya memang tampak berbeda. Tapi secara psikologis, Sasuke yang ramah dan menyenangkan masih ada di dalam dirinya.

"Ada kalanya seseorang tersesat dalam perjalanan. Tapi akan ada saat ketika dia bertemu jalan buntu dan harus kembali pada rute sebelumnya untuk menemukan jalan pulang. Kau hanya perlu percaya padanya, Sakura. Bukankah itu yang dilakukan seorang guru pada muridnya?"

Sakura mengangguk kecil. Jawaban atas hatinya yang bertentangan.

Andai saja hubungannya dengan Sasuke hanya sesederhana guru dan murid. Sakura merindukan masa-masa itu, saat di mana dia dan Sasuke hanya sebatas seorang guru dan murid. Dia berdiri menjelaskan pelajaran di depan kelas, sementara Sasuke mengacungkan tangan untuk bertanya soal perkalian angka yang tidak dia mengerti. Hanya perkalian angka. Bukan mempertanyakan hatinya. Masa-masa itu seakan sudah tertinggal jauh sekali di belakang.

Sakura ... ingin kembali. Andai dia bisa mengembalikan semuanya. Seperti dulu. Lagi.

 **...**

Esok sore ketika baru saja membubarkan murid-muridnya di kelas SLB, Sakura mendapati Ino Yamanaka berdiri di depan kelasnya sembari melambai-lambaikan tangan pada setiap murid yang keluar melewati pintu.

Entah mengapa wanita itu ada di sini, dan untuk apa dia di sini. Meskipun penasaran, Sakura lebih khawatir jika wanita itu berbuat masalah. Dia tidak seharusnya di sini.

"Halo, Sakura!" Ino Yamanaka tersenyum ceria saat Sakura menghampirinya. "Tidak kusangka, ternyata kau mengajar di sekolah ini. Hebaaaat!"

Sakura tidak merasa harus terkesan dengan ucapan wanita pirang itu.

"Kalau kau ada perlu denganku, sebaiknya kita bicara di luar."

Setelah membereskan mejanya dan menutup kelas, Sakura membawa Ino Yamanaka ke kafe di persimpangan jalan, tidak terlalu jauh dari SLB. Mereka duduk di dekat jendela.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku ke Konoha," kata Ino setelah pelayan mengantarkan minuman pesanan mereka. "Kota ini indah; kecil tapi tertata rapi, kuno tapi kesannya klasik. Aku menyukai pemandangan gunung di depan stasiun, warna keemasannya pasti dari pohon _momiji_. Kalau musim semi mungkin warnanya jadi merah muda. Ada pohon sakura di sana, kan? Aaaah, aku suka kota ini! Tapi perjalanan dari Tokyo ke sini panjang juga. Kakiku pegal hampir enam jam hanya duduk di kereta."

Sakura mengaduk campuran krim dalam _latte_ -nya dengan sedikit tidak sabaran. "Bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku di sini? Apa Sasuke yang memberitahumu di mana aku bekerja?" tanya Sakura, memotong cerita Ino yang masih seputar perjalanan-keretanya.

Ino langsung menggeleng. "Bukan. Sasuke tidak pernah menceritakan apapun tentangmu, apalagi alamat tempat kau bekerja. Aku hanya mengandalkan informasi bahwa kau pernah satu kampus dengannya di Universitas Konoha. Makanya begitu sampai di Konoha, aku langsung mencarimu ke sana. Seseorang bilang kau mengajar di SLB tidak jauh dari kampus. Dan, _tada_! Aku menemukanmu di sini."

"Maaf, aku tidak mengerti," gumam Sakura setelah menghirup kopinya. Cangkirnya diletakkan kembali, lalu dia menatap Ino di seberang meja. "Sebenarnya untuk apa kau mencariku, Yamanaka- _san_?"

"Panggil Ino saja." Wanita pirang itu meneguk setengah cangkir kopi sebelum mengatakan maksud kedatangannya. Dia tersenyum serba salah, "Aku ingin minta maaf, pertemuan kita tempo hari bukan perkenalan yang menyenangkan. Sasuke membuatku seperti wanita murahan, aku benar-benar kesal padanya. Gara-gara ulahnya kau langsung pergi."

"Aku pergi karena masih ada urusan lain," kata Sakura. "Jangan salah paham. Kau tidak perlu merasa tidak enak hati, apalagi sampai minta maaf. Aku cuma seseorang yang kebetulan satu kampus dengan Sasuke. Dia bahkan tidak pernah membicarakan apapun tentangku, bukan?"

"Tidak, tidak. Maksudku bukan begitu, Sakura. Bagaimana menjelaskannya, ya?" Wanita pirang itu menggaruk leher. Mata _aqua_ -nya menatap Sakura frustrasi. "Kumohon dengarkan dulu ceritaku."

Apapun yang ingin diceritakannya, Sakura sebenarnya tidak tertarik untuk mendengarkan. Tetapi wanita pirang itu tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk menolak.

"Aku dan Sasuke bisa saling mengenal karena kamar apartemen kami bersebelahan," Ino Yamanaka mulai bercerita. "Malam itu aku pulang dalam keadaan setengah mabuk saat kudengar lantunan piano dari kamar sebelah. Waktu itu aku tidak tahu kalau kamar itu sudah ditempati orang. Aku ke sana karena penasaran. Pintunya tidak dikunci. Lalu aku berjalan masuk dan menemukan Sasuke yang waktu itu belum kukenal di balik sebuah piano besar. Dialah yang memainkan lagu sedih itu. Aku memarahinya, memakinya, menyuruhnya berhenti main piano. Aku benci lagu sedih, karena itu mengingatkanku pada hal-hal yang membuat hatiku sakit. Aku menangis, meraung sejadi-jadinya. Lalu aku kehilangan kesadaran.

"Paginya aku terbangun di kamar tidur Sasuke. Kupikir dia sudah melakukan sesuatu padaku semalam, memanfaatkan kesempatan selagi aku tidak sadarkan diri—kau paham, kan? Tapi ternyata tidak, pakaianku masih lengkap di tubuhku. Aku hampir tidak percaya Sasuke tidak melakukan apapun padaku. Dia tertawa saat kupikir dia _gay_. Katanya dia masih tertarik pada wanita, tapi dia bukan lelaki yang senang memanfaatkan wanita yang tidak berdaya. Dia hanya membiarkan aku tidur di ranjangnya karena melihat kondisiku yang menyedihkan.

"Sejak hari itu kami berteman baik. Sasuke punya cara berpikir yang tidak biasa, makanya aku senang bicara banyak hal dengannya. Sasuke juga bisa memainkan lagu-lagu Beethoven dan Mozart untuk balet. Jadi, aku banyak menghabiskan waktu di apartemennya untuk berlatih sementara dia mengiringiku dengan pianonya."

Ino memutar-mutar cangkir kopinya yang sudah tandas di atas meja. Menatap gambar bunga-bunga di sana dalam lamunan. Sakura memperhatikannya dari seberang meja.

"Kupikir selain pandai bermain piano, Sasuke secara personal punya daya tarik yang membuat para wanita terpikat. Tapi kelihatannya dia tidak tertarik untuk memanfaatkan itu. Dia dekat dengan banyak wanita di kelab hanya karena pekerjaannya sebagai pianis tetap di sana. Sasori- _san_ , pemilik kelab, memang memanfaatkan daya tarik Sasuke itu dengan menjadikannya semacam magnet untuk menarik pelanggan wanita berdatangan ke kelabnya. Tapi Sasuke sangat profesional. Dia tidak menerima ajakan apapun dari pelanggan selain hanya menemani mereka minum dan mengobrol, atau servis istimewa seperti memainkan lagu permintaan mereka."

Sejenak tatapan mata _aqua_ Ino mendarat pada Sakura.

"Itu juga berlaku padaku. Sasuke dan aku hanya teman biasa. Malam itu adalah pertama kalinya kami berciuman, aku bersumpah. Sasuke langsung meninggalkan kelab setelah itu. Dia juga minta maaf padaku soal ciuman itu."

Kelihatannya sekeras apapun Ino meyakinkannya, hati Sakura yang sudah terlanjur terluka tak mungkin sembuh begitu saja. Lukanya telah membekas dalam. Membicarakannya lagi sekarang hanya membuat rasa sakitnya muncul lagi, mendera sekali lagi.

Sakura meremas tisu di tangannya. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau menceritakan itu padaku. Aku tidak melihat pertemananmu dengan Sasuke ada hubungannya denganku."

Ino menggeleng, mengabaikan keengganan Sakura untuk mendengar lebih banyak lagi.

"Aku pernah mendengar Sasuke mengigau dalam tidurnya, keras sekali. Kau mungkin tidak tahu seberapa tebal tembok yang memisahkan kamar kami. Yang jelas suara Sasuke cukup keras untuk menembusnya. Dia memanggil nama _Sakura_. Dan itu bukan hanya satu kali. Pada malam-malam lainnya Sasuke juga mengigaukan nama yang sama.

"Saat kucoba menanyakan itu padanya, wajahnya langsung berubah, dia tidak menjawabku. Tapi melihat matanya saat itu, aku seperti merasakan penderitaan yang dalam. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang membuatnya begitu. Jika aku terus bertanya, aku takut itu hanya membuat Sasuke semakin merasa sedih. Dan malam itu akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu, si gadis yang bernama _Sakura_."

Di tempat duduknya Sakura terdiam. Relung hatinya perlahan tenggelam ke dalam lautan penyesalan. Segala rasa sesal untuk Sasuke karena telah membuat lelaki itu menderita. Seakan-akan luka dari perlakuan diskriminatif yang diterima Sasuke sepanjang hidupnya masih kurang cukup menyiksanya, Sakura menambahkan dengan mematahkan hatinya.

"Dengar, Sakura. Aku tidak bermaksud mencampuri masalahmu dengan Sasuke. Tapi kau harus tahu saat ini Sasuke membutuhkanmu."

"Aku cuma bagian menyakitkan dari masa lalunya yang ingin dia lupakan. Bagaimana mungkin dia membutuhkanku?"

"Sasuke jadi kacau setelah kejadian di kelab malam itu," kata Ino. "Dia seperti mengurung diri di dalam apartemennya. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya keluar meski hanya buang sampah. Aku tidak pernah lagi mendengar dia memainkan pianonya sekalipun itu lagu sedih, piano bagus itu benar-benar menganggur sekarang. Waktu aku datang ke apartemennya untuk mengecek kondisinya, Sasuke sibuk menulis entah apa di buku jurnal. Dia tidak menjelaskan apa yang sedang dikerjakannya, dia bahkan tidak bicara apapun selain menyuruhku keluar. Sasuke juga tidak lagi datang ke kelab, ada saja alasannya. Tapi kelihatannya Sasori- _san_ mulai tidak sabar. Aku khawatir itu akan jadi masalah besar nanti."

Ino menatap ke dalam mata zamrud Sakura. "Tolonglah kau temui dia. Kalau memang kalian punya masalah, selesaikanlah."

"Satu-satunya masalah di antara aku dan Sasuke adalah pertemuan kami. Dia jadi kacau setelah bertemu denganku malam itu, kan? Kalau kau menganggap kedatanganku ke sana akan menolongnya, maka kau keliru, Yamanaka- _san_. Sasuke sudah punya kehidupannya sendiri. Walaupun itu berat, biarlah dia menjalaninya tanpa aku."

Sakura menyampirkan tali tas ke bahunya, bangkit dari kursi.

"Sudah kubilang panggil aku Ino saja," sungut wanita pirang di seberang meja, ikut berdiri barangkali untuk menahan jika Sakura bermaksud pergi. Pembicaraan mereka belum selesai.

Tapi bagi Sakura tidak ada lagi yang perlu dibicarakan. Dia membungkuk pada Ino. "Maafkan aku, Yamanaka- _san_. Aku ingin beristirahat. Permisi," ucapnya sebelum melangkah pergi meninggalkan meja.

"Kalau saja kau melihat bagaimana sedihnya Sasuke," suara Ino terdengar keras dari balik punggung Sakura. "Jelas-jelas dia sedih karena memikirkanmu. Kau tahu itu kan, Sakura? Dia tidak mungkin sesedih itu hanya karena memikirkan seekor tikus yang sekarat. Dia menunggu—"

Seketika Sakura berbalik badan. Mata zamrudnya nanar menatap Ino. "Kaubilang apa barusan?"

Wanita itu berkedip, tampak sedikit terkejut melihat reaksi Sakura yang tiba-tiba. "Maksudku, melihat kondisi Sasuke saat ini, kupikir dia menunggu untuk bisa bertemu denganmu."

"Bukan. Bukan soal itu," Sakura menggeleng.

"Err, Sasuke sedih karena memikirkanmu ..."

Sakura menatap Ino dengan tak sabar. "Bukan. Kau tadi bilang apa soal tikus?"

"Eh? Kau juga tahu soal tikus peliharaan Sasuke?" Kedua alis Ino bertaut. Tampak ragu dia menjawab, "Sebenarnya aku tidak yakin, tapi sepertinya tikus putih itu sedang sakit."

Saat itu juga seakan tenaga Sakura diserap ke suatu tempat sehingga membuat tubuhnya lemas dan nyaris jatuh ke lantai. Ino buru-buru menangkapnya, membantunya duduk di kursi.

"Ada apa, Sakura? Wajahmu pucat sekali," kata Ino khawatir.

Wanita pirang itu tidak tahu saja, ada yang seharusnya lebih dia khawatirkan daripada wajah pucat Sakura dan kondisinya yang tadi nyaris pingsan. Ya, ada yang jauh lebih mengkhawatirkan. Jika berita itu tidak keliru, jika Hachiko benar sakit, maka Sasuke ...

Sakura tiba-tiba berdiri dari bangkunya. "Kita harus ke Tokyo sebelum semuanya terlambat."

 **Bersambung**

[06.12.2015]


	9. Titik Balik

**Titik Balik**

 **.**

Sekarang Sakura hanya bisa duduk di dalam kereta cepat sembari beberapa kali menengok jam tangan. Kegelisahan membungkusnya. Rasa cemas akan hal terburuk yang bisa saja menimpa Sasuke menghantuinya.

Kakashi selalu mengatakan bahwa Sasuke akan baik-baik saja selama tidak terjadi hal buruk pada Hachiko. Keduanya terikat nasib yang sama, karena mereka menjalani eksperimen yang sama. Sekarang Hachiko sakit. Entah sakit seperti apa, yang jelas sesuatu yang tidak diharapkan siapapun mulai tampak pada tikus kecil itu. Pertanda buruk bagi Sasuke. Sakura hanya berharap masih punya kesempatan untuk menolong lelaki itu.

Kereta cepat tiba di Stasiun Tokyo setelah menempuh tiga jam perjalanan dari Konoha. Itu tiga jam paling lama dalam hidup Sakura. Tatkala mengejar sesuatu yang teramat berharga, waktu seolah melipat dimensinya hingga berkali-kali lebih pendek, lebih sempit, seakan semua terlewat dengan begitu singkat. Sakura menengok jam tangannya entah untuk yang ke berapa puluh kali malam ini, 30 menit menjelang pukul sepuluh. Ino Yamanaka mendapatkan taksi untuk mereka tumpangi, tujuan berikutnya langsung ke apartemen Sasuke. Hanya sekitar 20 menit dari stasiun.

Wanita pirang itu juga ikut. Sakura sendiri yang memintanya ke Tokyo bersamanya. Jika melihat wajah bingung Ino selama perjalanan, Sakura tahu banyak sekali pertanyaan yang berputar-putar di dalam kepalanya. Tapi kelihatannya Ino cukup pengertian untuk menahan semuanya di sana dulu, barangkali melihat kecemasan menggelapkan wajah Sakura. Dalam hati Sakura sungguh berterima kasih, saat ini dia tidak perlu memikirkan jawaban yang tepat untuk menjelaskan apapun pada si pirang itu.

Persis 20 menit kemudian, taksi berhenti di depan bangunan apartemen yang tidak terlalu besar, sebuah flat yang mungkin jumlah kamarnya tidak lebih dari dua puluh. Ino menuntun jalan ke lantai empat, lantai paling atas. Kamar Sasuke terletak di paling ujung koridor—di sebelahnya adalah kamar Ino, seperti yang sudah diceritakannya sebelum ini. Kamar nomor 18.

Sakura mengetuk pintu. "Sasuke- _kun_?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Sakura mengetuk sedikit lebih keras. "Sasuke- _kun_? Ini aku, Sakura."

Detik-detik berlalu, masih tidak ada jawaban. Sakura menoleh pada Ino, hanya dibalas dengan bahu terangkat.

"Sasuke- _kun_? Kau di dalam?"

Kemudian Sakura coba memutar kenop pintu. Terkunci.

"Serahkan padaku," Ino mengeluarkan sebuah kunci dari dalam tasnya, lalu membuka pintunya begitu saja.

Wanita pirang itu mengangkat bahu ketika Sakura menatapnya dengan wajah bertanya, bagaimana bisa dia menyimpan kunci pintu apartemen Sasuke.

"Aku kan sudah cerita, Sasuke kadang meraung dalam tidurnya. Waktu kutanyakan itu padanya, Sasuke malah memberiku kunci cadangan pintu apartemennya untuk berjaga-jaga kalau terjadi sesuatu padanya, supaya aku bisa langsung menolongnya," cerocos Ino menjelaskan.

Sakura tidak mengacuhkan sangkaan Ino yang mengira dirinya salah paham. Meskipun sebenarnya Sakura bertanya-tanya dalam hati mengapa Ino menyimpan kunci rumah Sasuke—mungkinkah Sasuke juga menyimpan kunci apartemen Ino. Ah, mengapa Sakura harus memikirkan itu? Bukan urusannya. Lagi pula yang harusnya dia pikirkan sekarang adalah keadaan Sasuke.

Apartemennya kosong. Sakura maupun Ino tidak menemukan Sasuke di manapun. Ino memberitahu Sakura bahwa lemari pakaiannya juga kosong ketika dia memeriksa ke sana. Sepertinya Sasuke sudah pergi. Tapi ke mana dia pergi membawa seluruh isi lemarinya?

Sejenak perhatian Sakura tertuju pada kandang tikus di depan ruangan yang pintunya terbuka sedikit. Kandang itu juga kosong. Mungkin Sasuke pergi untuk membawa Hachiko ke suatu tempat, pikir Sakura. Melihat bagaimana rupa kandang itu, hati Sakura seperti diiris sembilu. Keadaannya sungguh menyedihkan. Banyak sekali kotoran terutama di sudut kandang, akibatnya timbul bau yang sangat menyengat di sekitar situ. Mungkinkah Sasuke tidak pernah membersihkannya? Mungkinkah Sasuke tidak lagi merawatnya? Hachiko yang malang.

Meninggalkan kandang Hachiko yang membuatnya mual sekaligus hampir menangis, Sakura menemukan sesuatu di dalam ruangan yang pintunya terbuka sedikit itu. Sakura membuka pintunya lebar-lebar, lalu matanya dibuat terpukau oleh sebuah labirin raksasa. Jalur-jalur rumit di lantai, panjatan-panjatan sulit di dinding, lorong-lorong plastik bercabang menggantung di langit-langit; seisi ruangan itu telah disulap menjadi labirin empat dimensi. Menakjubkan.

"Sasuke sendiri yang menyusun _labirin mustahil_ ini," kata Ino. Entah sejak kapan dia berdiri di sebelah Sakura, sedikit mengejutkannya.

Si pirang itu tertawa kecil, "Dia seperti seorang jenius, kan? Lihat saja bagaimana rumitnya lorong-lorong ini. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan, membuat semua ini hanya untuk mainan seekor tikus. Jangankan tikus, kalau ukuran tubuhku bisa dikecilkan pun aku pasti tidak akan bisa keluar dari labirin ini. Tapi anehnya, tikus kecil itu bisa melakukannya. Aku tidak percaya! Tikus macam apa dia bisa sepintar itu?"

Sakura tidak berkomentar. Jika menilik ucapan Ino, sepertinya Sasuke tidak menceritakan apapun soal Hachiko. Itu artinya Sasuke juga tidak menceritakan apa-apa pada Ino tentang penelitian itu. Siapa diri Sasuke sebenarnya masih menjadi rahasia bagi wanita pirang itu.

"Kau yakin Hachiko sakit?" tanya Sakura kemudian. "Kau suka memperhatikannya juga, ya?"

Ino langsung menggelengkan kepala pirangnya. Hidungnya mengernyit. "Tidak. Bagiku tikus adalah hewan yang paling menjijikkan. Aku heran kenapa Sasuke tidak memelihara kucing atau anjing saja yang jelas lebih lucu. Tapi kelihatannya tikus kecil itu sangat penting untuk Sasuke, jadi aku tidak bisa mengejek seleranya."

Wajah jijik Ino berganti dengan segurat kesedihan. "Sasuke kelihatan terpukul saat sesuatu yang tidak beres terjadi pada tikus itu. Sudah dua minggu tikus itu tidak mau makan. Dia hanya menggulung tubuhnya jadi seperti gumpalan bola bulu di sudut labirin, Sasuke bilang dia tidak mau main lagi. Tikus itu juga menggigit ibu jari Sasuke sampai berdarah, padahal Sasuke biasa mengelusnya tanpa digigit. Kurasa tikus itu jadi gila."

Sakura menelan ludah. Hachiko jadi gila? Dia menggigit tangan Sasuke? Sebelumnya Hachiko adalah tikus putih kecil yang lucu dan sangat jinak. Sakura sudah pernah mengelusnya saat pertama kali datang ke Lab dan bertemu dengannya. Hachiko adalah tikus yang amat tenang, bahkan bila dibandingkan dengan tikus-tikus pada umumnya. Sekarang mendengar dia bisa menyerang Sasuke dengan gigitan sampai berdarah, jelaslah sesuatu yang tidak beres sedang terjadi padanya.

"Hei, Sakura," tiba-tiba Ino menarik atensinya. Mata Ino berkilat penuh rasa penasaran, seperti tatapan mengancam agar segera diberitahu tentang sebuah rahasia besar. "Apakah tikus kecil itu hasil eksperimenmu dan Sasuke?"

Sakura hampir saja tersedak air liur. Pikirnya Ino akan menanyakan sesuatu yang lebih kompleks daripada itu.

"Kenapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu?" tanya Sakura.

"Tikus sepintar itu tidak mungkin hanya dipungut dari pinggir jalan atau gorong-gorong, kan? Kau dan Sasuke pasti telah melakukan sesuatu padanya. Kau dan Sasuke pernah kuliah di kampus yang sama, kupikir tikus itu adalah hasil eksperimen rahasia kalian semasa kuliah. Aku bisa melihat bagaimana tikus kecil itu juga penting untukmu. Kau langsung memesan tiket kereta cepat ke Tokyo begitu mendengar tikus itu sakit daripada waktu kubilang Sasuke membutuhkanmu."

Tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa, Sakura hanya menatap Ino. Tidak tahu harus bagaimana menanggapi kesalahpahaman si pirang itu.

"Kenapa kau menatapku begitu? Kau mau bilang aku kebanyakan nonton film fiksi ilmiah?" Ino bersungut, tampaknya jengkel betulan.

Sakura belum sempat berkata apa-apa untuk menghiburnya, Ino sudah menyingkir ke ruang tengah. Melempar dirinya ke sofa, duduk bersandar sembari melipat kedua tangannya di dada tanpa repot-repot menutupi kejengkelan di wajahnya.

"Kau mungkin merasa aku bicara seperti orang bodoh. Aku memang tidak mengerti apa-apa soal ilmu pengetahuan, karena dari dulu yang membuatku tertarik cuma balet."

Wanita pirang itu menghela napas panjang. "Sebenarnya aku lebih memikirkan keadaan Sasuke. Biasanya aku tidak tertarik pada laki-laki berotak cemerlang. Karena mereka suka membicarakan kepintaran mereka hanya untuk membuat seorang perempuan terkesan. Tapi Sasuke berbeda. Dia tidak pernah membicarakan kepintarannya dengan sia-sia. Sebenarnya aku menyukai Sasuke karena dia menyukai musik dan tahu banyak hal tentang musik. Eh, maksudku _suka_ sebagai teman," cepat-cepat dia menambahkan kalimat terakhir, seolah itu penting untuk Sakura ketahui.

"Sasuke itu lebih pintar dari kelihatannya. Bukan hanya soal musik, sepertinya dia tahu segalanya tentang ilmu pengetahuan yang ada di dunia ini. Dia suka menulis esai berisi bagaimana pandangannya tentang banyak isu dunia; politik, ekonomi, kesehatan, bahkan agama. Esai itu dikirim ke beberapa majalah untuk diterbitkan setiap minggu. Mungkin kau juga membaca beberapa tulisannya."

Tidak, Sakura bahkan baru saja tahu kalau Sasuke juga menulis esai dan menerbitkannya.

Sasuke menuliskan pandangannya mengenai banyak isu? Barangkali itu semacam sumbangsihnya pada dunia, pemanfaatan kecerdasan yang dimilikinya sekarang. Sakura ingin tahu sekali bagaimana Sasuke memandang dunia. Seketika rasa bersalah muncul di hati Sakura. Selama ini fokusnya hanya pada hal-hal buruk yang bisa saja Sasuke lakukan, tanpa melihat dedikasi apa yang bisa dia berikan dengan kecerdasannya itu.

Saat memalingkan mata, perhatian Sakura tertuju pada sebuah buku yang tersusun bersama buku-buku tebal lain di rak ruang tengah. Sampul cokelatnya mengingatkan Sakura pada sebuah buku dongeng. Benar saja, begitu menarik keluar buku itu, Sakura menemukan sampulnya bertuliskan judul _Itik Buruk Rupa_. Juga nama Sasuke yang ditempel dengan kertas yang dilapisi plester bening di atas judul, nama lengkap Sasuke Uchiha yang ditulis dengan indah oleh ibunya.

Jemari Sakura perlahan mengusap namanya.

Jika Sasuke pergi, mengapa buku dongengnya ditinggalkan? Bukankah ini buku yang rela Sasuke lindungi sekalipun diinjak-injak sekelompok remaja nakal? Bukankah ini buku yang mengingatkan Sasuke pada ibunya?

Sakura mengambil ponsel di dalam tasnya, segera menghubungi Kakashi. Siapa tahu saja Sasuke sudah di sana, di Konoha. Di sanalah percobaan penuh risiko itu dimulai. Laboratorium Kejiwaan Universitas Konoha. Jika terjadi sesuatu pada Hachiko atau dirinya sendiri, ke mana lagi Sasuke harus pergi kalau bukan ke sana. Namun jawaban yang didengarnya dari Kakashi sungguh berbeda. Sasuke belum kembali ke Konoha, dia tidak ada di sana.

" _Kau di Tokyo?"_ Kakashi malah balik bertanya, suaranya terdengar bingung. _"Apa yang terjadi, Sakura?"_

"Maaf, aku belum bisa memberitahumu sekarang. Kalau kau melihat Sasuke di sana, tolong hubungi aku," kata Sakura sebelum memutuskan sambungan telepon.

Saat menyimpan ponselnya kembali, mata zamrud Sakura bertemu tatap dengan Ino. Wanita itu tampaknya sangat ingin mengetahui sesuatu. Kelihatannya seluruh pertanyaan yang berputar-putar di dalam kepalanya selama perjalanan ke Tokyo siap dimuntahkannya sekarang.

"Aku semakin merasa bukan tikus itu yang sebenarnya kaucemaskan. Kalau ini bukan tentang tikus, lalu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Sakura?"

Ruang tengah apartemen Sasuke lengang sejenak.

Meskipun bukan seorang ahli kejiwaan, Ino Yamanaka tidaklah bodoh. Dia bisa segera mencium ada yang tidak beres dalam permasalahan ini.

Sakura sepertinya tak punya alasan lagi untuk menutupi segalanya dari Ino. Dia telah menjadi bagian dari hidup Sasuke semenjak lelaki itu pindah ke Tokyo. Sakura juga bisa melihat kecemasan di wajah Ino saat menceritakan tentang igauan Sasuke di malam hari. Dia benar-benar peduli pada Sasuke. Maka dia berhak mengetahui hal terpenting mengenai Sasuke. Sakura harus menceritakannya.

"Kau mungkin sudah melihat sejenius apa Sasuke itu." Sakura mengusap sampul buku dongeng _Itik Buruk Rupa_ sebelum matanya menatap Ino. "Tapi sebenanya Sasuke tidak lahir dengan otak sejenius sekarang."

"Aku tidak mengerti," kata Ino.

"Sasuke menderita retardasi mental sejak lahir. Perkembangan otaknya lambat. Dia ... terbelakang. Kecerdasannya berhenti di usia anak-anak, sehingga pola pikir dan tingkah lakunya tetap kekanakan meskipun usianya terus bertambah." Sakura menelan ludah, merasakan perih menusuk di tenggorokannya. Dia mencoba menguatkan hati mendengar ucapannya sendiri.

"Sasuke adalah seorang laki-laki dewasa yang polos dan lugu sampai enam bulan yang lalu. Universitas Konoha memberinya kesempatan untuk menjadi objek penelitian rahasia, sebuah percobaan untuk meningkatkan fungsi otak pada manusia. Percobaan yang sebelumnya berhasil dilakukan pada seekor tikus. Hachiko. Itulah kenapa Hachiko bisa lolos dari _labirin mustahil_ seperti yang kaubilang. Dugaanmu memang benar, Hachiko bukan tikus yang begitu saja Sasuke pungut dari pinggir jalan atau gorong-gorong. Dia adalah tikus jenius hasil eksperimen.

"Kau juga benar saat mengatakan Hachiko sangat penting bagiku. Tapi semata-mata yang kucemaskan bukan Hachiko, melainkan Sasuke. Karena Sasuke menjalani percobaan yang sama dengannya. Apapun yang Hachiko alami setelah pembedahan otak itu, Sasuke juga akan mengalaminya."

"Apapun?" Mata Ino nanar menatap Sakura. "Tikus itu sakit. Apakah Sasuke juga ..." Ino membungkam mulutnya. Kemudian air matanya meluncur. "Bagaimana bisa mereka tega melakukan itu padanya? Orang-orang itu menjadikannya tikus percobaan? Bagaimana mungkin, Sakura?"

Air mata Sakura sendiri menetes tanpa bisa dibendung. Bukan orang-orang di Lab yang harusnya Ino salahkan. Tapi dia. Dirinya. Sakura. Dialah yang menyodorkan Sasuke pada penelitian itu. Dialah yang mendorong Sasuke melangkah menuju lubang penderitaan. Lubang gelap yang mungkin saja berujung maut. Mengingat itu membuat hati Sakura seperti diremas.

Ino tiba-tiba bangkit dari sofa, melangkah menuju pintu. "Kita harus menemukan Sasuke. Aku akan lapor polisi—"

"Jangan!" suara Sakura berhasil menghentikan langkahnya. "Kita tidak boleh melibatkan polisi. Penelitian itu sangat rahasia, aku bahkan terpaksa menceritakannya padamu. Tidak boleh ada pihak manapun yang tahu soal penelitian itu, Ino."

"Bukankah mereka sudah membuat Sasuke jadi bahan percobaan penuh risiko yang mengancam nyawanya? Apa bedanya itu dengan membunuhnya?"

"Tidak, Ino. Kumohon. Kalau Sasuke tahu, dia juga tidak akan setuju denganmu. Sasuke mengikuti percobaan itu dengan suka rela," kata Sakura, meskipun sebenarnya hatinya berat mengatakan itu. Tak terpikirkan cara lain untuk membuat Ino tenang. Dia sungguh tidak menyangka jika Ino sampai memikirkan tentang polisi sebagai reaksinya setelah mendengar soal eksperimen Universitas Konoha.

"Aku tidak berniat bicara apapun pada polisi soal eksperimen itu. Aku hanya ingin kita segera menemukan Sasuke. Kupikir polisi bisa membantu mencarinya sebagai orang hilang."

Sakura menggeleng tegas. "Tetap tidak bisa. Lebih baik tidak kita lakukan demi menghindari terbongkarnya indentitas Sasuke."

Buku dongeng _Itik Buruk Rupa_ diserahkan Sakura pada Ino.

"Biar aku yang mencarinya. Kau tunggu saja di sini, berjaga-jaga kalau saja Sasuke kembali. Hubungi aku kalau terjadi sesuatu."

 **...**

Sebetulnya Sakura tidak tahu harus ke mana mencari Sasuke. Bagaimana mencarinya jika tidak ada petunjuk? Alasan kepergian Sasuke bahkan Sakura tidak tahu. Jika itu ada hubungannya dengan sakitnya Hachiko, bukankah seharusnya tujuan Sasuke tidak lain adalah Universitas Konoha? Jika Sasuke butuh jawaban, bukankah seharusnya ke sanalah dia pergi? Tapi Kakashi bilang Sasuke tidak di sana. Apa yang sebenarnya Sasuke pikirkan?

Sasuke tidak mungkin pergi ke kelab tempatnya bekerja membawa sekoper pakaian. Atau dia punya kenalan di Tokyo, lalu pergi ke tempat tinggalnya? Sakura menggeleng sendiri. Tidak. Menurut cerita Ino, Sasuke tidak terlalu suka bergaul meskipun dia populer bagi para wanita. Kelihatannya banyak lelaki di kelab membencinya karena alasan itu. Jadi bisa dikatakan, Ino adalah satu-satunya orang terdekat Sasuke di kota ini. Lagi pula jika hari-harinya lebih banyak diisi dengan menulis esai dan mengamati Hachiko, tentu saja Sasuke tidak akan punya waktu untuk bergaul dengan dunia luar. Memikirkan sikapnya yang berubah antipati bahkan sebelum meninggalkan Konoha diam-diam, tidak mengherankan kalau Sasuke tidak punya banyak teman di sini.

Jika bukan ke Konoha dan tidak punya teman selain Ino di kota ini, ke mana Sasuke pergi?

Sakura tidak punya ide selain memikirkan tentang stasiun. Ke manapun Sasuke pergi, mungkin saja dia masih di sana. Atau jika dia sudah tidak ada di sana pun, paling tidak Sakura bisa menemukan petunjuk tentang keberadaannya. Sakura bertanya kepada petugas stasiun apakah melihat laki-laki dengan ciri-ciri Sasuke. Namun Sakura tidak mendapatkan hasil. Tidak ada satupun orang yang melihat lelaki dengan ciri-ciri Sasuke. Sakura coba mencarinya ke terminal bus. Bertanya hal yang sama. Tidak ada juga. Mencari ke pangkalan taksi. Bertanya hal yang sama. Hasilnya tetap nihil. Tidak ada yang melihat Sasuke di manapun.

Dua jam berlalu, sudah lewat tengah malam sekarang. Barusan Ino menelepon Sakura, bertanya apakah Sasuke sudah ketemu. Tidak lupa Ino memberitahu bahwa lelaki itu juga tidak kembali ke apartemennya. Sama-sama hampir putus asa mencarinya, Ino meminta Sakura untuk kembali saja. Lanjutkan pencarian besok. Barangkali besok pagi akan ada kabar baik. Sakura setuju.

Tepat sebelum menyetop taksi, tiba-tiba saja sebuah ide terlintas di benak Sakura. Dibiarkannya taksi itu berlalu, sementara Sakura berbalik arah menuju kelab _jazz_ elit ternama di distrik itu. Kelab di mana Sakura menemukan Sasuke, yang tidak lain adalah tempat lelaki itu bekerja sebagai pianis bayaran setiap malam. Kelihatannya Sasuke punya hubungan yang cukup baik dengan pemilik kelab, pria bernama Sasori. Mungkin saja pria itu bisa memberi Sakura petunjuk ke mana Sasuke pergi.

Meskipun sebenarnya berat bagi Sakura untuk menginjakkan kaki lagi di sana. Sakura khawatir bertemu lagi dengan pria bertato naga yang pernah menggodanya waktu itu. Tapi Sakura tidak punya pilihan. Dia harus ke sana demi Sasuke. Sama seperti malam itu.

Sakura sudah sampai di persimpangan jalan menuju kelab _jazz_ itu, bahkan bangunannya sudah terlihat dari tempatnya berdiri. Namun suara kegaduhan di sudut jalan menarik perhatian Sakura. Rasa penasarannya yang tinggi menuntun Sakura untuk melangkah lebih dekat ke asal suara. Dari balik tembok sebuah gedung, Sakura melongokkan kepala perlahan dan melihat orang-orang di sudut jalan buntu itu sedang berkerumun. Pria-pria bersetelan hitam-hitam dengan kemeja merah. Sakura mengenalinya, mereka sekawanan _yakuza_ yang dipimpin oleh pria bertato naga yang menggodanya di kelab malam itu. Sakura bahkan masih ingat namanya yang disebut dengan remeh oleh Sasuke. Kakuzu. Benar, pria itu. Bersama anak-anak buahnya. Mereka tertawa-tawa, memperhatikan seseorang yang sedang berlutut di tengah mereka.

Mata zamrud Sakura terbelalak. Oh, tidak! Itu Sasuke. Kedua lengannya dipegangi ke belakang punggungnya, sementara dia dipaksa berlutut di atas aspal. Wajahnya babak belur. Dia memuntahkan darah, Kakuzu baru saja meninju keras perutnya.

Tangan mengepalnya terayun ke udara. Sebelum pukulan itu mengenai Sasuke sekali lagi, Sakura melesat berlari ke sana. Menerobos kerumunan pria-pria _yakuza_ itu, langsung mendekap tubuh lemah Sasuke. Sakura membuat tameng untuk melindungi Sasuke dengan punggungnya sendiri.

"Hentikan!" jeritnya. Matanya terpejam erat, bersiap menerima pukulan salah sasaran.

Tapi itu tidak terjadi.

"Kau lagi, Nona Cantik?" Kakuzu meludah. Matanya menatap Sakura dengan cara yang mengerikan, antara amarah dan nafsu untuk membunuh. "Kau ingin bermain juga rupanya. Tapi sekarang belum saatnya. Kau akan mendapatkan giliranmu nanti. Jadi, minggirlah!"

"Apa yang kauinginkan dari Sasuke? Kenapa kau memukulinya seperti ini?"

Kakuzu tertawa keras, seolah dengan cara itu dia bisa mengintimidasi Sakura dengan rasa takut.

"Ini urusan antar sesama pria. Kau tidak akan mengerti, Manis. Cepat minggir, atau aku akan melakukan sesuatu padamu yang tidak pernah kaubayangkan," ancamnya. Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat, hanya dengan begitu saja terdengar tulang-tulang jemarinya bergeretakkan, seolah-olah itu akan menambah rasa takut Sakura.

Alih-alih, Sakura berbalik menghadap pria bertato naga itu dengan merentangkan kedua lengannya. Matanya menatap nanar, terlihat sedikit gentar, tapi dia tidak peduli. Dia akan melindungi Sasuke apapun yang akan terjadi.

Kakuzu meludah lagi. Matanya berkilat, tampaknya dia benar-benar marah. Tak segan-segan dia melayangkan tangan ke udara, bersiap memberi Sakura pukulan. Tapi seorang pria berambut merah yang muncul tiba-tiba menahannya.

"Cukup. Aku bosan."

"Apa-apaan kau, Sasori!" Kakuzu mengentakkan lengannya agar terlepas dari cengkraman pria rambut merah itu. Matanya melotot seakan-akan mau keluar dari rongganya. "Aku belum selesai. Bocah sialan ini harus membayar semuanya!"

"Aku tidak peduli. Kalau kubilang selesai, ya selesai."

Pria bernama Sasori itu menatap Sakura, kemudian Sasuke di belakangnya. "Aku melepaskanmu kali ini, Sasuke Uchiha. Tapi kupegang kata-katamu. Kalau aku sampai melihatmu di kelab lain, kau tahu apa akibatnya. Cih! Enyahlah!"

Dia memberi aba-aba pada kawanan _yakuza_ itu untuk pergi. Dua orang yang memegangi lengan Sasuke pun melepaskannya, membiarkannya jatuh terkapar di atas aspal. Sementara mereka bergabung dengan kawanannya, pergi bersama Sasori meninggalkan sudut jalan itu.

Tapi Kakuzu belum mau angkat kaki. Dia justru menghampiri Sakura dan merenggut dagunya dengan kasar.

"Kau memang perusak kesenangan—"

"Bukankah sudah kubilang, urusanmu dengan mereka sudah selesai, Kakuzu?" suara mengancam Sasori menggema dari ujung jalan.

Itu berhasil membuat pria bertato naga itu menghentikan niatnya untuk berbuat entah apa pada Sakura. Dia melepaskan Sakura, lalu meludah lagi. Kemarahan masih tampak berapi-api di matanya, namun Sakura tahu pria itu tidak punya pilihan selain menurut. Entah apa yang membuatnya seperti anjing peliharaan yang diikat lehernya dengan tali kekang, akan menurut ke mana saja tuannya menarik tali kekangnya. Mungkin sebagai pelampiasan amarahnya yang belum tersalurkan, pria itu menendang keras koper Sasuke yang tergeletak di jalan. Akhirnya dia benar-benar pergi.

Sekarang yang menjadi perhatian Sakura adalah keadaan Sasuke. Sakura buru-buru menghampirinya. Dia kacau sekali. Mata kirinya membiru dan bengkak. Hidungnya mengelurkan darah kental. Dia tak sanggup berdiri. Dan sepertinya dia sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

Sakura memanggil taksi dan meminta bantuan supir untuk mengangkat Sasuke ke mobil. Supir itu juga membantu Sakura memapah Sasuke ke dalam apartemennya, merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Sasuke babak belur begini?" tanya Ino panik.

Sakura mencoba menenangkannya. Daripada bertanya terus, akan lebih baik kalau Ino membantu menyiapkan peralatan yang diperlukan untuk mengobati Sasuke. Wanita pirang itu pun tanpa tanya lagi mengambil wadah berisi air hangat, handuk bersih, perban, cairan antiseptik, dan sebagainya. Mereka bersama-sama merawat luka Sasuke.

Sekitar satu jam kemudian, pekerjaan mereka selesai. Sakura menguap, wajahnya tampak lelah sekali. Ino menawarkannya menginap di apartemennya. Tapi Sakura bilang dia akan tidur di sofa saja, harus ada yang menunggui Sasuke. Ino tidak memaksa. Hanya berpesan untuk memanggilnya jika terjadi apa-apa. Lalu dia keluar, menutup pintu apartemen Sasuke di belakangnya.

Pintu kamar Sasuke sengaja dibiarkan terbuka agar Sakura bisa mengawasinya dari tempatnya berbaring.

Setelah merebahkan diri, Sakura justru tidak bisa tidur. Tubuhnya sangat lelah. Tapi pikirannya masih berkelana ke mana-mana. Hachiko sakit. Kepergian Sasuke. Dan tentu saja kejadian mengerikan yang baru beberapa jam berlalu. Mengingat bagaimana sadisnya kawanan _yakuza_ itu memperlakukan Sasuke, itu menghantui Sakura sepanjang malam. Entah mengapa mereka melakukan itu padanya. Apa yang mereka inginkan darinya? Ataukah Sasuke sudah membuat masalah?

Tiba-tiba Sakura terkesiap saat mendengar rintihan. Suara Sasuke. Merintih. Mengerang. Memanggil-manggil nama Sakura. Lalu suaranya berubah menjadi tangisan mengisak.

Sakura bergegas turun dari sofa, berjalan menuju kamar Sasuke untuk memastikan keadaannya. Betapa terkejutnya Sakura melihat Sasuke sedang meringkuk di atas tempat tidur. Dia berbaring menyamping sembari memeluk lutut. Matanya terpejam, tapi air mata membasahi wajah lebamnya yang kali ini tampak ketakutan. Pucat. Keningnya berkeringat. Dia tergugu, suaranya sama seperti ketika dia belum dioperasi, suara laki-laki dewasa yang kekanakan. Terisak dalam tangisan.

"Sakura- _san_..." Sasuke merintih lagi.

Hati Sakura seperti lilin yang meleleh habis dibakar kesedihan. Kakinya seakan bergerak sendiri, naik ke atas tempat tidur. Tangannya seakan bergerak sendiri mendekap Sasuke. Kepedihan hatinyalah yang menggerakkannya. Dapat dia rasakan tubuh lelaki itu gemetar. Seakan dia bisa menyentuh rasa takut Sasuke yang menenggelamkannya ke dalam kegelapan. Seolah dia juga bisa menggenggam rasa sakit Sasuke yang menariknya ke dalam kehancuran.

"Sakura- _san_..."

Air mata Sakura tumpah. Dia mengeratkan dekapannya dan berbisik di telinga Sasuke, "Aku di sini, Sasuke- _kun_. Jangan takut."

Ucapannya itu bagai mantra. Gemetar tubuh Sasuke berangsur reda. Dan dia tidak merintih lagi. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Sakura yang mendekapnya. Menggenggamnya erat.

 **...**

Malam berganti pagi. Sementara Sakura tidak sadar telah jatuh tertidur. Sentuhan lembut di wajahnya yang membangunkannya. Mata Sakura terbuka perlahan, melihat jemari tangan Sasuke sedang membelai pipinya. Rupanya lelaki itu juga sudah bangun, entah sejak kapan.

Sakura baru ingat dirinya masih berbaring di tempat tidur Sasuke, tepat di sebelahnya. Tangan Sakura bahkan masih melingkari perut lelaki itu. Buru-buru Sakura turun dari tempat tidur.

"Ka- kau sudah bangun? Aku ... aku akan mengambilkan air untukmu," Sakura tergagap, wajahnya pasti merah.

Bergegas dia ke dapur. Untuk menuang segelas air hangat, dan untuk menenangkan hatinya. Jantungnya berdebar-debar kencang. Terbangun di sisi Sasuke bukanlah rencananya. Dia hanya terhanyut dengan kepedihan yang dirasakan Sasuke semalam. Terdorong oleh keinginan hatinya untuk menjaga Sasuke di saat-saat tak berdaya. Semoga Sasuke tidak salah paham.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu pagi ini? Apa yang kaurasakan?" tanya Sakura ketika kembali dari dapur dan menyodorkan gelas pada Sasuke. Berusaha mencairkan kecanggungan. "Luka-lukamu masih terasa sakit?"

Sasuke menandaskan air hangatnya. Kepalanya menggeleng meskipun lebam biru masih membekas di wajah tampannya, dan bengkak di mata kirinya belum kempis. Sebenarnya dia masih tampak menyedihkan. Tapi dia hanya berkata, "Sudah tidak terlalu sakit. Terima kasih sudah merawatku."

Tatapannya mata hitamnya yang indah terlempar pada Sakura. Membuat wanita berambut merah muda itu canggung lagi.

"Bukan hanya aku. Ino juga membantuku merawat luka-lukamu," ujarnya gugup, dadanya berdebar-debar lagi.

Tepat saat itu terdengar pintu apartemen Sasuke diketuk sebelum mengayun terbuka. Rupanya orang yang sedang dibicarakan datang. Diam-diam Sakura menghela napas lega. Untung saja Ino datang bukan di saat dirinya masih berbaring di tempat tidur Sasuke. Entah apa yang dipikirkan si pirang itu nanti, entah muka Sakura mau ditaruh di mana.

Ino datang untuk melihat kondisi Sasuke, sekaligus membawakan sarapan untuk Sakura. Dua tangkup roti lapis isi telur mata sapi.

"Maaf ya, Sakura. Aku cuma bisa buat ini. Aku lebih jago berputar di atas ibu jari kakiku daripada memasak," katanya.

Sakura tertawa.

"Apa semua wanita bisa cepat sekali akrab satu sama lain?"

Sasuke menatap Sakura dan Ino bergantian. Dia pasti penasaran bagaimana kedua wanita itu tiba-tiba tampak dekat dan bersahabat. Yang terakhir dia tahu, keduanya dipertemukan dalam situasi yang tidak tepat. Memperkenalkan Ino dengan menciumnya mesra di depan Sakura tentulah bukan kesan yang baik, bagi Sakura sendiri, juga Ino. Sepertinya bagi Sasuke, hanya keajaiban yang bisa menahan kedua wanita itu untuk tidak saling mencetuskan perang dunia ke tiga.

"Tidak seperti laki-laki. Kami para wanita lebih perasa. Kalau kami bisa memahami satu sama lain, kami bisa jadi teman baik. Benar kan, Sakura?" Ino menolehnya, mencari dukungan.

Sakura tersenyum. "Ya. Aku dan Ino tidak punya alasan untuk saling bermusuhan. Karena kami juga sama-sama peduli padamu, kami memutuskan untuk jadi teman saja. Bukankah begitu lebih baik?" Dia merangkul pundak Ino.

"Aku akan buatkan sup untuk Sasuke- _kun_. Kau tolong temani dia ya, Ino," kata Sakura kemudian.

Dari dapur kecil itu, Sakura bisa mendengarkan percakapan Ino dan Sasuke mengenai kejadian tadi malam.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa kau pergi membawa semua pakaianmu, Sasuke?"

"Aku berencana kembali ke Konoha untuk mengobati Hachiko. Ada dokter hewan langgananku yang biasa menangani Hachiko di sana. Tapi di jalan aku bertemu dengan Sasori dan Kakuzu. Sasori mengira aku akan melarikan diri setelah seminggu ini tidak datang ke kelab dan membuatnya rugi karena bisnis hiburannya jadi sepi. Dia membiarkan Kakuzu dan anak buahnya memukuliku."

Terdengar Ino mengeluh panjang.

"Kau ini! Untunglah Sakura menemukanmu tepat waktu. Kalau tidak ... Ah! Pokoknya kau beruntung bisa selamat dari mereka. Aku tahu tikus itu sangat penting untukmu. Kalau terjadi sesuatu padanya, berarti kau ..."

Ino tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Sakura pikir, Ino tidak akan tega mengucapkan kemungkinan terburuk itu pada Sasuke sendiri, meskipun lelaki itu lebih tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya jika Hachiko mengalami hal buruk.

"Maksudku, paling tidak kau hubungi Sakura, atau menelepon siapalah di Konoha kalau kondisi tikusmu benar-benar buruk," kata Ino lagi. "Bukannya malah bertindak sendirian. Pergi tanpa memberitahu siapapun. Kau cuma membuat orang lain cemas. Kau tidak tahu kan bagaimana gilanya aku dan Sakura mencarimu? Tentu saja kau tidak tahu, kau sedang dihabisi Kakuzu dan kawanannya. Melihat tampangmu sekarang, kau seperti tidak melawan sama sekali."

Hening sejenak. Sasuke tidak terdengar menjawab.

Kemudian Ino bertanya lagi dengan penekanan suara, "Kalau kau tidak cukup kuat untuk melawan, setidaknya kau punya otak jenius untuk mengelabui mereka, bukan? Apa yang terjadi padamu, Sasuke?"

"Kau benar. Aku diam saja, karena aku tidak bisa melawan mereka," kata Sasuke. "Kepalaku tiba-tiba terasa sakit sekali. Bahkan aku roboh sebelum Kakuzu memukul wajahku."

Jari Sakura hampir saja teriris pisau.

Atensinya tidak lagi pada sayuran yang sedang dikerjakannya. Melainkan pada Sasuke. Pada apa yang terjadi padanya. Nyeri di kepala? Apakah itu salah satu efek samping yang mulai ditimbulkan oleh pembedahan otak yang dijalaninya? Seperti apa rasa sakitnya? Apakah itu cukup parah sampai membuat tubuhnya roboh? Sejak kapan Sasuke mengalaminya? Apakah sudah cukup lama? Lalu mengapa Sasuke tetap bertahan di Tokyo? Mengapa dia tidak segera kembali ke Konoha untuk melaporkan apa saja yang sudah dia alami?

Sakura menghela napas. Tangannya mengaduk-aduk sup di dalam panci, tapi pikirannya berkelana.

Sudah dua bulan Sasuke berada di Tokyo. Sakura mengira dia telah membangun hidup baru yang baik. Menekuni pekerjaan yang disukainya. Menjalin hubungan dengan orang-orang yang diinginkannya. Tanpa sedikitpun Sakura berpikir bahwa kehidupan Sasuke selama dua bulan ini ternyata menyimpan derita. Mimpi-mimpi buruknya tidak pernah berakhir, betapa hampir setiap malam dia merintih dalam tidur. Setiap hari dia harus menyaksikan langkah-langkah kemunduran Hachiko, seakan menyadarkan dirinya sendiri bahwa hal yang sama pun mengintainya. Selama dua bulan ini, Sakura tak pernah tahu bahwa Sasuke sedang menderita. Dan yang lebih menohok hati Sakura, Sasuke harus memikul semua penderitaan itu sendirian. Seorang diri. Tanpa ada siapapun di sisinya.

"Tidak perlu mencemaskan aku begitu. Itu cuma sakit kepala biasa, aku saja yang sedang kurang sehat makanya langsung roboh," kata Sasuke, menanggapi ucapan Ino yang memintanya memeriksakan diri ke dokter. Sasuke menoleh begitu Sakura muncul di birai pintu, membawakan semangkuk sup hangat untuknya. "Semua orang pernah mengalami sakit kepala. Itu hal biasa kan, Sakura?"

"Sakit kepala memang hal biasa. Tapi Ino benar, sebaiknya kau memeriksakan kesehatanmu, Sasuke- _kun_."

"Sudah kubilang aku baik-baik saja," kata Sasuke keras kepala.

"Benarkah? Lalu apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa membiarkan dirimu dipikuli? Bukankah kau punya kepintaran bicara agar bisa lolos dari mereka? Seperti yang kaulakukan untuk menolongku malam itu?"

Sasuke berdecak jengkel. "Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Sakura. Aku benci melihatmu mencemaskanku seperti itu."

Ino berdeham sedikit keras, seakan itu caranya untuk meredam ketegangan di antara Sakura dan Sasuke. "Kalau tidak mau ke dokter, bagaimana kalau kau minum obat saja? Aku punya aspirin di kotak obatku. Akan kuambilkan." Kemudian dia pergi.

Sekarang Sakura tidak tahu itu cara Ino untuk menghalangi pertengkarannya dengan Sasuke, atau hanya cara lain si pirang untuk memberi dirinya dan Sasuke kesempatan bicara berdua saja.

Apapun itu, Sakura memang merasa perlu bicara lebih baik dengan Sasuke. Sejak kecerdasan Sasuke meningkat, Sakura mengakui mereka mengalami kesulitan berkomunikasi. Ego menghalangi mereka untuk dapat memahami satu sama lain. Sehingga yang terjadi hanyalah sakit hati karena ketidaksepahaman. Jika ego Sasuke terlalu tinggi, maka Sakura akan mencoba mengalah.

"Maafkan aku," kata Sakura. Akhirnya menyerah dengan penolakan Sasuke memeriksakan diri ke dokter. "Kau masih mau makan?"

Sasuke mengangguk singkat. "Aku lapar."

Sakura mendekat ke tempat tidur, menyerahkan mangkuk berisi sup mengepul pada Sasuke. "Makanlah pelan-pelan. Supnya masih panas."

Saat Sasuke menyendokkan sesuap ke dalam mulutnya, wajahnya sedikit meringis.

"Rasanya tidak enak, ya?"

"Bukan. Aku hanya merasa agak kesakitan saat membuka mulut sedikit lebih lebar." Sasuke menoleh pada Sakura, memberinya senyuman tipis. "Supnya enak. Rasanya seperti sup buatan ibuku."

Mata zamrud Sakura berbinar-binar. "Kau ingat bagaimana rasanya sup buatan ibumu, Sasuke- _kun_?"

Sasuke menyuap supnya lagi perlahan sebelum menjawab, "Hm. Aku pernah memimpikannya. Itu seperti ingatan masa lalu, saat usiaku sekitar lima tahun. Ibuku menyuapiku sup tomat yang hangat. Aku memujinya karena rasanya enak. Lalu ibuku mengusap kepalaku dan tersenyum. Anehnya aku tidak ingat bagaimana wajah ibuku, tapi aku tahu dengan jelas bagaimana lembutnya senyuman itu."

Jadi, mimpi-mimpi yang selama ini datang dalam tidur Sasuke tidak hanya tentang masa lalunya yang pahit. Ada seberkas kenangan manis juga di sana.

"Sepertinya kau meninggalkan ini." Sakura menyerahkan buku dongeng _Itik Buruk Rupa_ pada Sasuke. "Aku tidak tahu kau sengaja meninggalkannya atau kau hanya lupa membawanya. Tapi aku juga sudah lama tidak melihatmu membawa-bawa buku dongeng ini ke manapun."

Sejenak Sasuke hanya menatap sampul buku dongengnya. Lalu dia berkata, "Buku ini memang berarti untukku. Ini satu-satunya benda pemberian ibuku yang kumiliki. Sekarang tidak mungkin aku harus terus membawanya ke manapun. Aku punya tempat khusus untuk menyimpannya. Sama seperti aku menyimpan segala kenangan tentang ibuku. Di sini." Sasuke menunjuk dadanya. Hatinya.

Bagi Sasuke, mungkin ibunya adalah satu-satunya kenangan indah dalam masa lalunya. Mungkin hanya ibunya yang berbaik hati padanya, menerima bagaimanapun keadaannya. Sakura bisa melihat betapa berartinya sang ibu bagi Sasuke. Jika tidak, bagaimana mungkin Sasuke bersedia menjadi bahan percobaan agar jadi pintar hanya untuk bertemu ibunya. Bahkan sebelum dioperasi, dia telah bekerja keras untuk bisa setara dengan orang-orang. Hanya agar bisa bertemu ibunya.

Sakura menghela napas, mencoba meredam rasa haru yang hampir membuat matanya tergenang.

"Ino bilang, Hachiko sakit. Apa yang terjadi padanya, Sasuke- _kun_?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Tapi matanya berpaling.

"Kudengar dia menggigit tanganmu sampai berdarah. Apa itu benar?" Sakura bertanya lagi. "Dia mengalami perubahan perilaku? Apa karena itu kau ingin kembali ke Konoha?"

"Aku memang berencana pulang. Tapi alasanku pulang bukan karena Hachiko sakit," jawab Sasuke pada akhirnya. Dia memandang ujung kakinya yang terbujur lurus dengan putus asa. "Hachiko ... sudah mati."

Mata zamrud Sakura seketika membulat, wajahnya berubah pias.

"Ya. Hachiko sudah mati, Sakura. Tikus kecil yang jenius itu akhirnya mati," kata Sasuke, seakan ingin menyadarkan Sakura bahwa dia tidak sedang bermimpi.

"Sejak aku membawa Hachiko, setiap hari aku selalu melatihnya di labirin buatanku. Dia berlari dengan baik dan berhasil lolos seperti yang selalu dilakukannya di Lab. Tapi baru beberapa minggu di sini, Hachiko mulai menunjukkan gejala yang tidak biasa. Dia seperti melupakan banyak hal, seakan respon rumit dalam otaknya telah terhapus. Biasanya dia bisa langsung menemukan lorong yang tepat. Tapi kali itu dia berlari tidak tentu arah, berkali-kali masuk ke jalan buntu.

"Beberapa minggu kemudian, Hachiko tidak mau berlari lagi di labirin. Aku mencoba memotivasinya dengan keju tambahan, tapi dia malah tidak mau makan sama sekali. Dia hanya menggulung tubuhnya di pojok kandang. Saat aku berusaha mengambilnya, dia menggigit ibu jariku. Aku harus bersikap lebih hati-hati lagi padanya.

"Kurasa ketika menggigitku, Hachiko berada pada _mood_ -nya yang sedang jelek. Seperti ketika kau jenuh atau lelah pada sesuatu dan kau ingin sekali berhenti sejenak untuk beristirahat. Kau akan bereaksi keras jika ada yang memaksamu untuk terus bergerak. Kupikir seperti itu. Karena beberapa hari setelahnya, Hachiko mau lagi berlari ketika aku melepasnya ke dalam labirin. Dia masih cukup bersemangat untuk menelusuri lorong-lorong, berlari dengan lincah seperti biasa, seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa padanya. Dia bahkan berhasil mencapai garis finis. Tapi catatan waktunya menunjukkan penurunan.

"Besoknya aku mengujinya lagi untuk mengukur waktunya, apakah dia bisa menyelesaikannya lebih cepat atau malah sebaliknya. Yang terjadi justru di luar dugaanku. Dia tidak bisa menyelesaikannya sama sekali. Dia selalu berbelok ke lorong yang salah dan terkena kejutan listrik karena tiba di jalan buntu. Itu sepertinya membuatnya frustrasi, perilakunya jadi beringas. Seminggu terakhir ini, Hachiko hanya berputar-putar di labirin sambil mencicit berisik, melemparkan tubuhnya ke dinding, dan melompat jungkir-balik ke belakang sampai jatuh. Lalu tubuhnya menggulung lagi seperti bola. Jika sudah begitu, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi selain mengembalikannya ke kandang. Dia dalam posisi _mood_ jelek lagi. Bahkan dia sama sekali tidak suka aku mendekati kandangnya, meskipun hanya untuk membersihkan kotorannya."

Sasuke menghela napas, matanya kini menatap udara kosong. "Kemarin pagi aku menemukannya terbaring dalam posisi miring di sudut kandang. Tubuhnya kaku. Dia sudah mati."

Cerita itu berakhir. Kamar Sasuke lengang sejenak.

Tidak ada yang bisa Sakura katakan karena dia masih sangat terpukul mendengar apa yang telah terjadi pada Hachiko. Sesuatu yang mungkin saja bisa terjadi juga pada Sasuke. Kemunduran fungsi otak; bagaimana jika kecerdasan Sasuke bergerak mundur melebihi kondisinya sebelum dioperasi? Perubahan perilaku; bagaimana jika Sasuke bertindak tanpa kendali? Terhapusnya informasi dalam memori; bagaimana jika Sasuke melupakan hal terpenting dalam hidupnya? Apakah itu semua benar-benar akan terjadi pada Sasuke? Sakura tidak sanggup membayangkannya lagi.

Pandangannya tertunduk, Sakura menyembunyikan air matanya.

"Kau tidak perlu mengalami semua ini kalau saja dulu aku tidak merekomendasikanmu pada Profesor Sarutobi," gumam Sakura, suaranya gemetar menahan tangis.

"Apa yang kaukatakan? Kau tidak bisa bilang begitu hanya karena Hachiko mati. Semuanya belum pasti, Sakura. Aku bahkan tidak berani berspekulasi tentang penyebab kemunduran Hachiko. Entah ini kasus khusus yang hanya terjadi padanya sebagai seekor hewan. Atau ini merupakan bagian dari efek samping penyuntikan enzim yang baru muncul setelah berbulan-bulan berlalu, maksudku prinsip umum kegagalan untuk keseluruhan prosedur. Entahlah. Makanya aku harus kembali ke Lab. Aku harus secepatnya memeriksa semua dokumen jika memang ada kecacatan dalam penelitian ini."

Tidak peduli bagaimana cara Sasuke menjelaskan—atau jangan-jangan itu hanya cara Sasuke menghiburnya—Sakura tetap merasa titik kesalahan ada pada dirinya.

"Ketahuilah, aku tidak pernah menyesal ikut percobaan ini," kata Sasuke lagi, suaranya berubah sedikit lembut. "Karena jika aku tidak mengikutinya, aku tidak akan pernah ingat bagaimana lezatnya sup buatan ibuku."

Sakura meremas ujung blusnya. Air mata jatuh menetes ke atas punggung tangannya.

"Kau tidak akan mengalami semua penderitaan ini jika bukan karena aku ..."

Tangan Sasuke mengulur untuk menggenggam tangan Sakura. Matanya yang bengkak sebelah menatap mata zamrud Sakura dalam-dalam.

"Apapun yang akan terjadi padaku, jangan pernah salahkan dirimu. Mengikuti percobaan ini adalah keputusanku sendiri. Aku yang menginginkannya. Aku ingin jadi pintar karena banyak yang ingin kulakukan. Sampai saat ini, hampir semua keinginanku sudah kulakukan. Salah satunya adalah bicara denganmu dalam tingkatan yang setara."

Jemari Sasuke lembut menghapus air mata Sakura.

"Jika akhirnya aku harus mati, aku tidak akan pernah menyesalinya, Sakura."

Sakura menggenggam tangan Sasuke di pipinya dengan masih terisak. Matanya yang berair menatap lelaki itu.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , menikahlah denganku."

Kamar Sasuke lengang lagi. Hening membungkus keduanya. Karena lelaki itu hanya bergeming, terpaku menatap Sakura seakan-akan tidak memercayai pendengarannya sendiri.

"Apapun yang akan terjadi padamu, aku ingin selalu berada di sisimu. Mendampingimu, merawatmu, menjagamu ..."

Saat itu Sasuke perlahan menarik tangannya lepas dari genggaman Sakura. Membuat wanita berambut senuansa musim semi itu terkejut.

"Aku tidak bisa, Sakura."

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau mencintaiku?"

Sasuke menghela napas panjang. "Aku tidak bisa, bukan karena aku tidak mencintaimu."

"Lalu kenapa? Apakah aku kurang pantas untuk mendampingimu?"

Sepasang mata hitam Sasuke berpaling dari Sakura.

"Bukan kau. Tapi aku. Akulah yang tidak pantas mendampingimu, Sakura. Kau punya hidup yang sempurna, aku tidak ingin merusaknya. Kau punya keluarga yang menyayangimu, aku tidak ingin merampasmu dari mereka. Dan aku hanya laki-laki yang tidak punya masa depan. Kau berhak melanjutkan hidup bersama seseorang yang lebih pantas. Bukan aku, Sakura."

Sakura menggeleng. "Aku tidak peduli. Yang menentukan pantas atau tidak kau menjadi pendamping hidupku bukan kau, bukan juga orang lain. Karena aku yang memilihmu. Hatiku yang menginginkanmu."

"Lalu apa kau tidak memedulikan perasaanku?" Tatapan Sasuke terlempar kembali pada mata zamrud Sakura.

"Selama ini selalu kau yang menolongku. Dulu ketika aku masih seorang idiot yang tidak bisa apa-apa selain menangis saat segerombol anak remaja merampas buku dongengku, kau datang menyelamatkanku. Dan tadi malam, setelah aku jadi seorang jenius yang juga tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa saat sekawanan _yakuza_ memukuliku, kau lagi-lagi datang menyelamatkanku. Seakan-akan aku selalu bergantung padamu. Itu membuatku putus asa.

"Kau memilihku karena merasa aku membutuhkanmu. Kau bilang ingin menikah denganku, terus berada di sisiku, merawat dan menjagaku, itu setelah kau tahu apa yang terjadi pada Hachiko. Kau ingin menikah denganku karena kau merasa bertanggung jawab atas apa yang akan terjadi padaku nanti. Kau membuatku merasa dikasihani, Sakura."

Sakura terdiam. Hanya bisa menelan ludah, menelan kepedihan yang menusuk-nusuk kerongkongannya. Air mata sudah penuh tergenang di pelupuk matanya. Siap untuk tumpah lagi. Betapa hatinya tertohok mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

Begitukah Sasuke memandang perasaan yang telah dia pendam selama ini?

Air matanya pun jatuh.

"Kau mungkin tidak pernah tahu, aku jatuh cinta padamu jauh sebelum kau menyadarinya, Sasuke- _kun._ "

Sakura menguatkan hati untuk menatap sepasang mata Sasuke yang indah bagai mutiara hitam. Mata yang telah membuatnya terjerat.

"Masih ingat pertemuan pertama kita? Kau berdiri di depan pagar kampus, menatap ke dalam dengan impian besar untuk bisa menjadi seperti orang-orang yang kautatapi itu. Aku memperhatikanmu. Lalu pandangan mata kita bertemu."

Sasuke hanya bergeming, terdiam menatapnya sendu.

"Aku bukannya tidak yakin dengan perasaanmu saat kau mengakuinya padaku, Sasuke- _kun_. Aku hanya perlu waktu untuk membiarkan semuanya lebih siap. Hatimu, juga hatiku sendiri. Tapi kita terjebak dalam pemahaman yang salah sehingga semua ini terjadi.

"Aku ingin mengatakannya. Biarkan aku mengatakannya." Sakura mengusap sisa-sisa air matanya. Menatap lelaki itu. "Aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu, Sasuke- _kun_."

Dua pasang mata mereka hanya saling menatap dalam diam.

Saat itu Sakura tahu tidak akan ada jawaban lain untuknya. Sudah waktunya dia pergi.

 **Bersambung**

[17.12.2015]


	10. Esensi Cinta

**Esensi Cinta**

 **.**

Sungguh ironis ketika Sakura mendatangi pesta pernikahan seniornya dari Universitas Tokyo, Shizune dan Genma Shiranui, di saat dirinya sedang galau hati memikirkan pernikahan. Tertekan dengan keinginan sang ibu agar dirinya segera menikah. Juga terkecewakan oleh penolakan Sasuke terhadap hatinya.

Sakura kecewa, tapi dia tidak patah hati. Rasanya bahkan lebih sakit ketika Sasuke mencium Ino di depan matanya. Kekecewaan Sakura kali ini berbeda. Daripada kecewa, sepertinya Sakura lebih merasa sedih. Karena alasan Sasuke menolaknya adalah dirinya sendiri. Kondisi dirinya yang membuatnya merasa tak layak untuk Sakura, walau bagaimanapun Sakura mencintainya. Seakan-akan Sasuke menganggap dirinya tidak patut untuk diperjuangkan, seakan-akan Sasuke membuat dirinya sendiri rendah di mata Sakura. Itulah yang membuat wanita itu sedih.

"Sekarang aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu," kata Sakura pada Gaara, saat mereka mengobrol di dekat meja minuman sembari menatap sepasang pengantin dari kejauhan. "Ditolak oleh seseorang yang kaucintai itu tidak mudah, tapi kau tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain berusaha memahami perasaannya."

Gaara tersenyum. Tapi Sakura tidak melihat itu seperti sebuah ejekan untuknya.

"Kau ditolak seseorang? Bodoh sekali dia, menolak Ratu Perpustakaan Tokyo."

Sakura langsung menyikut rusuk lelaki berambut merah itu. Pelan saja, tapi Gaara berlagak sakit. Lantas mereka berdua tertawa.

"Aku juga bodoh sudah menolakmu, kan?" Sakura mengaduk-aduk minumannya dengan sedotan. "Setidaknya begitulah anggapan mereka yang patah hati karena mengharapkanmu."

Gaara tidak mengomentari soal itu. Dia hanya bertanya, "Kau sungguh-sungguh mencintai laki-laki itu?"

Sakura menghela napas panjang, mengangguk. "Meskipun begitu, aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa jika dia tidak menginginkanku, kan?"

"Siapa bilang kau tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa?"

Gaara tersenyum ketika Sakura terdiam menatapnya.

"Pepatah bilang, cinta tidak harus memiliki," katanya. "Mungkin itu benar. Tapi bukan berarti kau tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Kalau kau sungguh mencintainya, tetap berada di sisinya sudah cukup. Terus menjaganya meskipun tidak bisa memilikinya."

Ucapan Gaara itu terdengar seperti sesuatu yang bisa dilihat Sakura pada Gaara sendiri. Selalu ada untuk orang yang dicintai. Sakura menyadari, begitulah yang selama ini Gaara lakukan untuknya. Walaupun tak bisa memilikinya, namun karena cintanya yang tulus, Gaara bisa bertahan di sisinya sebagai seorang sahabat. Sehingga kehadiran Gaara menjadi begitu berarti untuknya. Sebagai seorang sahabat.

Sakura mulai mengerti. Keputusannya untuk menikah dengan Sasuke mungkin tidak lebih dari keinginan egois hatinya. Cintanya benar tulus. Namun dia juga seharusnya memikirkan perasaan Sasuke. Boleh jadi Sasuke tidak salah jika menganggap keputusannya untuk menikah dengannya seperti sebuah belas kasihan.

Lihatlah Gaara. Tidak pernah dia menyatakan cintanya meskipun dia tahu jawaban yang akan diberikan Sakura adalah penolakan. Karena dia memikirkan perasaan Sakura, tidak ingin membebani hati Sakura jika harus mengatakan tidak. Keputusan Gaara untuk tetap menyimpan cintanya rapat-rapat tidak berarti bahwa dia menyerah. Gaara tidak pernah menyerah. Dia hanya mengubah caranya mencintai Sakura. Dengan menjadi seorang sahabat.

Mungkin hal yang sama juga harus dilakukan Sakura. Mengubah caranya mencintai Sasuke.

Itu artinya Sakura harus melupakan tentang pernikahan.

Ibunya pasti tidak akan suka. Mengingat bagaimana pertengkaran mereka tempo hari di rumah sakit. Bahkan perang dingin itu masih menyelimuti mereka. Sakura dan ibunya.

Jika bukan karena diundang secara resmi oleh seniornya untuk menghadiri upacara pernikahan, Sakura sudah kembali ke Konoha sejak meninggalkan apartemen Sasuke beberapa hari lalu. Dan jika bukan karena permintaan ayahnya yang baru saja kembali dari Belanda, Sakura lebih senang menginap di hotel alih-alih tinggal di rumahnya sendiri. Sakura masih belum ingin berhadapan dengan ibunya. Di rumah pun, Sakura lebih banyak berdiam di kamar. Mencari kesibukan apapun demi menghindari sang ibu.

Seperti malam ini, Sakura sedang membaca salah satu esai Sasuke tentang bangkitnya perekonomian Amerika Serikat yang justru menjadi penyebab krisis ekonomi global tahun ini. Sebenarnya ekonomi bukan bidang yang diminati Sakura. Dia hanya sedang berusaha memahami Sasuke lewat cara pandangnya terhadap dunia. Dengan kecerdasan yang dimiliki Sasuke sekarang, rasanya sangat sulit untuk memahami dirinya dalam berkomunikasi. Sasuke punya pemikiran yang rumit, bahasa tutur yang sulit dicerna oleh orang lain. Terkadang Sakura merasa bodoh sendiri. Dia bahkan tidak tahu, Sasuke yang bertambah pintar tanpa henti setiap waktunya, atau dirinya yang perlahan-lahan jadi bodoh.

Kemudian terdengar suara ketukan di pintu kamar Sakura. Wajah ayahnya muncul di celah pintu setelah Sakura menyahut.

"Kau sedang sibuk, Sakura?"

"Tidak, Yah. Aku hanya sedang membaca," kata Sakura sembari sedikit mengangkat majalah di tangannya.

Ayahnya tersenyum, melangkah masuk ke kamar. "Wah, Ayah tidak tahu kau juga tertarik pada isu-isu ekonomi."

Memang bukan begitu yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Err ... aku hanya ingin tahu apa penyebabnya. Krisis mata uang yang melanda banyak negara di dunia kan sedang jadi pembicaraan hangat. Aku jadi penasaran juga," Sakura beralasan.

"Itu bagus, kalau kau tertarik pada hal-hal di luar minatmu."

Ayahnya berjalan ke dekat ranjang, lalu duduk di tepinya di sebelah Sakura. "Kau belum bicara dengan ibumu sejak kembali ke rumah. Kalian bertengkar lagi?"

Sakura membolak-balikkan halaman majalah yang kini sudah diletakkannya di atas pangkuan. "Cuma perbedaan pendapat seperti biasa," jawabnya acuh tak acuh. "Suasana hatiku masih belum mendukung untuk mengobrol dengan Ibu. Ayah kan tahu sendiri, aku dan Ibu lebih banyak tidak cocoknya. Dan kami berdua sama-sama keras kepala."

"Ibumu memaksamu lagi, ya?"

Ayahnya tersenyum, seperti senyum yang selalu Sakura sukai, senyum kebapakaan yang hangat dan menenangkan hati.

"Ayah memang kurang setuju dengan cara Ibu. Bagaimanapun kau berhak punya pilihan sendiri, dalam hal apapun. Ibu atau Ayah tidak bisa memaksakan keinginan kami padamu. Tapi cobalah mengerti, Sakura. Ibumu seperti itu karena ingin kau mendapatkan yang terbaik. Cara yang ditunjukkannya padamu mungkin sulit kaupahami. Tapi meskipun begitu, ibumu sangat menyayangimu."

Ayahnya merangkul bahu Sakura, tersenyum lagi. "Kau juga menyayangi Ibu, kan?"

Sakura ingin menjawab ya atau paling tidak mengangguk. Namun amarah yang masih membekas di hati membuatnya sulit untuk mengakui itu. Majalah ditutupnya. Sampulnya dipandangi dengan tatapan kosong. Hatinya sakit lagi teringat kata-kata ibunya saat pertengkaran mereka di rumah sakit tempo hari.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin Ibu mendesakku segera menikah hanya karena gadis-gadis seusiaku sudah menikah. Ini sama sekali tidak seperti perlombaan."

Ayahnya tertawa kecil. Mungkin merasa lucu melihat Sakura merajuk seperti anak kecil. Hanya di depan ayahnya Sakura bisa bersikap seperti itu, kembali menjadi gadis kecil ayah. Hanya pada ayahnya Sakura benar-benar merasa seperti kembali ke _rumah_. Tempat di mana dia selalu merasa nyaman untuk berbagi cerita.

"Memangnya kau belum ingin menikah, Sakura?" tanya ayahnya kemudian.

Sakura tidak langsung menjawab bukan karena tidak ingin menceritakannya. Sakura mengerti, ayahnya pun mencemaskan dirinya. Biar bagaimanapun ayahnya tetaplah seorang ayah, orangtua yang tidak ingin melihat anaknya punya masalah terkait masa depannya. Bagusnya, ayahnya ini lebih bisa memosisikan dirinya sebagai orangtua. Menginginkan yang terbaik untuk anaknya, tapi bukan berarti harus memaksakan kehendaknya. Jika ada hal-hal yang dicemaskannya, ayahnya hanya perlu bertanya baik-baik. Bicara dari hati ke hati. Membuat hubungan mereka sebagai orangtua dan anak tetap terjalin hangat. Itulah yang Sakura hargai dari ayahnya.

"Kenapa, Nak? Kau belum siap menjalani komitmen berumah tangga? Atau belum ada laki-laki yang membuatmu yakin untuk menjalani masa depan bersama?"

Jika saja ayahnya tahu, dua alasan itu bukanlah masalahnya. Ini mungkin lebih rumit dari apa yang ayahnya duga.

Sakura menghela napas panjang, seakan berusaha membebaskan pundaknya dari beban yang amat berat. Mata zamrud yang diwariskan penuh dari ayahnya itu masih menatap sampul majalah di pangkuannya. Cerita yang membuat hatinya sedih pun meluncur dari mulutnya.

"Aku mencintai seorang laki-laki. Jika aku harus menikah, aku hanya ingin menikah dengannya, Yah. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Dia menderita sebuah penyakit yang kemungkinan besar tidak akan bisa sembuh. Aku sudah memutuskan; apapun yang terjadi padanya, aku bersedia menikah dengannya. Karena aku ingin terus berada di sisinya untuk merawat dan menjaganya. Tapi dia menolakku ..."

Sakura menggigit bibir. Pilu di dadanya tetap saja muncul meskipun Sakura telah membuat kekecewaan di hatinya menjadi lebih sederhana. Namun ternyata tidak sesederhana itu.

"Bukannya membuatnya senang, keputusanku justru membuatnya merasa dikasihani olehku," kata Sakura lagi, dengan suara serak akibat menahan tangis. Tatapannya tertunduk demi menyembunyikan air mata yang sekuat mungkin dia bendung. "Mungkin aku sudah membuat keputusan yang salah ..."

Air matanya pun jatuh. Cepat-cepat tangannya mengusap. Tapi sia-sia, tetesan-tetesan yang lain menyusul lebih deras.

Sang ayah merangkul pundaknya, mengusap punggungnya lembut demi membuatnya tenang.

"Kau tahu apa yang bisa Ayah lihat dari penjelasanmu barusan?" Ayahnya tersenyum kebapakan. "Laki-laki itu sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu. Itulah kenapa dia menolakmu. Bukan karena dia tidak menginginkanmu atau meragukan perasaanmu. Dia menolakmu semata-mata karena dia tidak ingin membebanimu. Tidak ada laki-laki yang bisa melihat wanita yang dicintainya kesulitan karena dirinya. Percayalah, Sakura, karena Ayah juga laki-laki."

Sakura tertawa singkat dalam tangisnya. Matanya yang basah menatap ayahnya.

"Kau jangan merasa sedih jika dia memilih untuk meninggalkanmu. Itu adalah bukti bahwa dia sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu, Nak. Karena sejatinya ketulusan cinta adalah melepaskan, bukan menggenggam erat."

Ketulusan cinta ... benarkah itu? Jika itu yang ada di dalam hati Sasuke, apakah artinya lelaki itu telah mengerti perasaannya sendiri? Dia telah memahami dengan utuh apa artinya cinta?

Pepatah klasik mengatakan, _cinta tidak harus memiliki_. Dan barusan ayahnya bilang, cinta adalah melepaskan, bukan menggenggam erat. Bukankah Sakura sudah melihat itu pada Gaara? Gaara mencintainya, namun memilih untuk berada di sisinya sebagai seorang sahabat. Kemudian Sasuke juga melakukan hal yang sama. Sasuke menolaknya, meskipun Sakura tahu lelaki itu mencintainya.

Setelah kemunduran terjadi pada Hachiko, boleh jadi Sasuke telah memperkirakan apa yang akan terjadi juga padanya. Kehilangan masa depan? Itu kemungkinan terburuk. Apapun itu, Sasuke mungkin lebih suka melihat Sakura hidup bersama orang lain daripada menderita bersamanya. Sasuke yang mencintainya tidak akan sanggup melihatnya kesulitan oleh diri Sasuke sendiri.

Sakura menghapus jejak-jejak air mata di wajahnya. Menghela napas dalam-dalam.

"Aku mengerti, Yah. Aku tidak perlu menikah dengannya jika dia tidak menginginkan itu. Tapi aku akan selalu ada kapanpun dia membutuhkanku. Begitu juga boleh, kan?"

Ayahnya tersenyum, mengusap kepala merah muda Sakura.

"Kau sungguh-sungguh mencintainya, ya?"

Sakura mengangguk, menatap ayahnya dengan mata zamrud berkilau penuh keyakinan.

"Sasuke Uchiha?"

Tiba-tiba Sakura terbelalak mendengar nama lelaki yang dicintainya disebut oleh sang ayah. Bagaimana ayahnya tahu?

Pria yang rambut merah mudanya berwarna sedikit lebih gelap itu tertawa kecil. Sekali lagi mengusap kepala Sakura sebelum beranjak dari tempat tidur, melangkah ke pintu sembari bergumam, "Alasan tertarik saja tidak mungkin cukup untuk membuatmu mau membaca majalah ekonomi, kan?"

Itu berhasil membuat pipi Sakura merona. Sakura hampir melupakan bahwa di mata sang ayah dirinya seperti sebuah buku yang terbuka sehingga mudah dibaca.

"Ayah sudah mengatakan pada Ibu untuk tidak membahas soal pernikahan dulu. Jadi, kau dan Ibu harus segera baikan. Sekarang, ayo makan malam. Ibu membuatkan sup _miso_ , jangan sampai makanan favoritmu dingin," kata ayahnya sebelum meninggalkan kamar Sakura.

 **...**

Sakura sungguh tidak menyangka ibunya betulan memasakkan makanan favoritnya, sup _miso_. Di penghujung musim gugur yang udaranya semakin dingin, supnya benar-benar menghangatkan. Rasanya masih sangat lezat seperti yang Sakura ingat, meskipun boleh jadi ibunya memasak dengan hati yang masih menyimpan kesal atas pertengkaran mereka tempo hari. Begitulah ibunya. Suasana hati tidak pernah memengaruhi cita rasa masakannya. Dan dalam seumur hidupnya, bagaimanapun marahnya, tugas-tugasnya sebagai ibu rumah tangga tidak pernah ditinggalkan, tetap dikerjakan sebaik mungkin. Sebenarnya itu yang membuat Sakura ingin selalu memujinya. Sepatutnya Sakura juga mengucapkan terima kasih. Tapi tidak dia lakukan. Hatinya masih kesal. Dia bahkan belum bicara apa-apa sejak bergabung di meja makan.

Ibunya juga tidak terlalu banyak bicara. Amarah yang masih tersimpan di hati tampak jelas dari raut wajahnya. Meskipun begitu ibunya masih bersedia menyendokkan nasi ke dalam mangkuk Sakura saat tadi dia datang ke ruang makan. Namun putri satu-satunya itu berkata tidak perlu dan mengambil mangkuk dari tangannya, menyendokkan nasinya sendiri, lalu duduk di kursinya tanpa bicara apapun lagi sepanjang acara makan malam.

Ruang makan kecil itu jadi terkesan kaku dan sedikit tegang tanpa percakapan. Makanan selezat apapun jadi terasa hambar.

Ayah Sakura berusaha mencairkan suasana dengan membicarakan tentang perjalanan dinasnya ke Belanda. Sembari menikmati makanan, ayahnya menggambarkan indahnya suasana Amsterdam menjelang musim dingin.

Kata orang, pergi ke Amsterdam lebih bagus di saat musim panas. Namun ayah Sakura berpendapat sebaliknya. Kota yang terkenal di dunia dengan banyak kanal itu tidak kalah indah ketika diselimuti musim dingin. Wajah kota jadi tampak mengagumkan saat pepohonan yang telah meranggas memantulkan bayangan ranting-rantingnya di atas kanal, dilatarbelakangi bangunan-bangunan khas negeri Belanda yang ikut terpantul di permukaan kanal yang tenang.

"Membuat suasananya jadi romantis," komentar Tuan Haruno, menyeringai dengan mulut penuh pada Sakura dan ibunya.

Sakura hanya tersenyum singkat. Dalam hati bertanya-tanya merujuk pada apa romantis yang ayahnya katakan itu. Sementara ibunya hanya melirik tak acuh sebelum menambah irisan-irisan lobak dan kol ke mangkuknya sendiri.

Ayah Sakura kemudian menyebutkan tempat-tempat yang bagus untuk dikunjungi di Amsterdam. Seperti Museum Square, kawasan di mana terdapat banyak museum terkenal dan bangunan-bangunan penting. De Gooyer Windmill, salah satu dari 8 kincir angin kuno yang tersisa di Amsterdam, kincir angin kayu berukuran besar yang sekarang tidak lagi dioperasikan melainkan hanya sebagai objek wisata. Juga Bloemenmarkt, pasar bunga terapung, di mana bunga-bunga yang dijual ditempatkan di kios-kios transparan yang mengapung di sepanjang tepi Kanal Singel.

"Kapan-kapan kita liburan ke sana. Ibu dan Sakura mau?"

"Boleh saja, kalau Ayah tidak sibuk," kata Sakura, tersenyum pada ayahnya. Berusaha terlihat berminat demi menghargai cerita sang ayah. Bukannya tidak tertarik, Sakura bisa membayangkan betapa indahnya Amsterdam itu. Namun dalam kondisi hatinya yang sedang tidak baik seperti saat ini, memikirkan liburan sama halnya seperti memakan masakan lezat di tengah-tengah suasana canggung pasca-pertengkaran dengan sang ibu. Sakura sedang tidak terlalu berselera.

Ibunya di seberang meja meletakkan sumpit melintang di atas mangkuk, makan malamnya baru saja selesai.

"Kalau mau pergi, sebaiknya Ayah tentukan rencana keberangkatan dari jauh-jauh hari supaya Sakura bisa mengatur jadwal. Maklumlah dia punya segudang kegiatan di kota sekecil Konoha. Hebat sekali, bukan, putri kecil kita ini?" ujar ibunya, terdengar sinis di telinga Sakura.

Makanan yang tertelan di kerongkongan Sakura jadi terasa sebesar apel. Untunglah itu suapan terakhir, karena Sakura sungguh-sungguh kehilangan selera makan akibat ucapan ibunya.

Dia baru saja berdiri dari kursi ketika terdengar bel pintu berbunyi. Pas sekali.

"Aku akan membuka pintu," kata Sakura sembari berjalan meninggalkan ruang makan. Alasan bagus untuk meninggalkan pembicaraan.

Sakura tidak tahu saja kejutan sedang menantinya di depan pintu. Begitu membukanya dan menemukan orang yang sejak tadi membunyikan bel, mata Sakura terbelalak.

"Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Hai, Sakura."

Lelaki itu tersenyum tipis pada Sakura. Sepasang mata hitamnya yang indah menatap Sakura lurus pada mata zamrudnya. Membuat hati Sakura bergetar. Seakan seluruh darahnya naik ke kepala, membuat wajahnya berubah hangat dan merona.

Tapi Sakura harus menahan itu. Karena meskipun hatinya senang, Sakura juga merasa bingung. Senang lantaran melihat Sasuke yang kini berdiri di hadapannya tidak lagi sekacau yang terakhir dia tinggalkan. Mata kirinya tidak lagi bengkak, memar-memar di wajahnya sudah lenyap, tinggal sedikit bekas luka mengering di sudut bibirnya. Tapi itu tidak terlalu buruk. Sementara kebingungan Sakura adalah alasan Sasuke mendatanginya. Untuk apa? Atau sesuatu terjadi padanya? Baik atau buruk?

Tiba-tiba Sakura jadi gelisah mengingat apa saja yang sudah terjadi pada Hachiko. Bayangan-bayangan mengerikan berkelebatan di benaknya. Hachiko jadi liar. Menggigit tangan Sasuke sampai berdarah. Berputar-berputar gila di dalam kandangnya. Melempar dirinya sendiri ke dinding labirin. Jika Hachiko bisa menjadi seperti itu, apa yang akan terjadi pada Sasuke? Sakura tak sanggup membayangkan Sasuke jadi sama tak beresnya dengan Hachiko.

"Boleh aku masuk, Sakura?"

Mata Sakura berkedip-kedip. Suara Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan buruknya. Baru saja Sakura menyadari dirinya sudah berlaku tidak sopan pada tamu, membiarkannya berdiri terus di depan pintu. Sakura membuka pintu lebar-lebar, menyingkir untuk memberi Sasuke jalan.

"Masuklah, Sasuke- _kun_. Maaf, aku hanya agak terkejut. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kau baik-baik saja, kan? Kelihatannya kau sehat ..."

"Aku belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda kemunduran, jika itu yang kaumaksud," kata Sasuke langsung saja, seakan kecemasan Sakura tercetak jelas di wajah cantiknya.

Memang benar. Sejak kemunduran yang dialami Hachiko, Sakura dihantui kekhawatiran yang tidak terkendali setiap kali melihat Sasuke. Mungkin Sakura berlebihan, dan Sasuke pasti tidak akan menyukainya. Namun itu semata-mata karena Sakura tidak menginginkan hal buruk terjadi pada lelaki itu. Atau mungkin Sakura hanya tidak siap dengan apa yang akan terjadi padanya? Memikirkan itu membuat Sakura takut.

"Kupikir kau sudah kembali ke Konoha," Sakura mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Aku memang harus segera ke sana untuk menemukan jawaban atas kasus Hachiko. Tidak ada waktu yang boleh terbuang, karena aku tidak tahu sampai kapan aku bisa bertahan. Tapi sebelum kembali ke Konoha, ada hal yang harus kulakukan."

Tepat sebelum Sakura bertanya apa yang membuat Sasuke menunda kepulangannya yang penting itu, ibunya datang ke ruang tamu. Sakura menghela napas berat. Bencana.

"Oh, ada temannya Sakura."

Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya untuk membungkuk sopan pada Nyonya Haruno. "Selamat malam. Namaku Sasuke Uchiha. Aku satu kampus dengan putri Anda," ucapnya tak kalah sopan.

Sakura hanya terdiam di sofa. Hampir tak percaya melihat Sasuke bersikap sesopan itu. Bukankah dia tidak pernah seperti itu sejak kejeniusannya meningkat tajam? Bahkan yang terakhir Sakura tahu, Sasuke telah berubah menjadi lelaki angkuh lagi congkak dalam tutur kata maupun sikapnya. Apalagi jika berhadapan dengan seseorang yang menatapnya dengan rasa tak suka. Ya, bahkan jelas sekali ketidaksukaan itu dari raut wajah ibu Sakura saat menatap Sasuke. Dan Sakura tahu ibunya sedang menilai Sasuke lewat pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya kemudian.

"Jadi, kau dari Universitas Konoha?"

Sasuke mengangguk, lagi-lagi menjawab dengan sopan.

"Kau juga satu jurusan dengan Sakura?"

"Ya, Bi. Aku juga mengambil studi Psikologi, sama seperti putri Anda."

Lihatlah, bahkan Sasuke merendah dengan jawabannya itu. Jika dia mau, dia bisa saja mengakui bahwa semua jurusan yang ada di Konoha sudah dipelajarinya. Tapi Sasuke tidak melakukannya. Seakan-akan Sasuke ingin menutupi dirinya yang sebenarnya seorang jenius. Atau dia justru sedang menunjukkan dirinya yang sebenarnya, seorang anggota masyarakat layaknya pemuda lain—yang berasal dari penderita retardasi mental. Itu masih menjadi pertanyaan besar di benak Sakura.

Sebelah alis Nyonya Haruno terangkat tinggi. "Kelihatannya kau dan putriku cukup akrab. Tapi kenapa Sakura tidak pernah menceritakan tentangmu, ya?"

Sakura langsung menyahut dingin, "Ibu lupa? Aku tidak pernah menceritakan apapun yang ada di Konoha karena Ibu bahkan tidak tertarik mendengar nama kotanya."

Ini dia masalah yang tidak diinginkan Sakura jika ibunya ada di sekitarnya. Sasuke tidak perlu mengetahui bisa seburuk apa ibunya berbuat, itu hanya membuat suasana jadi tidak menyenangkan. Lihat saja apa yang terjadi sekarang. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa Sakura lakukan agar ibunya meninggalkan percakapannya dengan Sasuke. Sia-sia saja berusaha bicara baik-baik dengan ibunya, karena sudah pasti hanya berujung pada pertengkaran. Mempertontonkan hubungannya yang buruk dengan ibunya di hadapan Sasuke bukan pilihan Sakura saat ini.

Untunglah ayahnya datang tepat sebelum suasana di ruang tamu semakin tidak nyaman.

Tuan Haruno membawa secangkir teh, menyuguhkannya pada Sasuke sebelum lelaki itu membungkuk untuk memperkenalkan diri (persis seperti ketika dia memperkenalkan diri pada ibu Sakura) dan berterima kasih atas tehnya.

"Silakan diminum, Sasuke- _kun_. Kau pasti lelah setelah menempuh perjalanan jauh dari Konoha," ayah Sakura menyambutnya ramah.

"Tidak, Paman. Sebenarnya aku sudah di Tokyo selama beberapa minggu ini, ada urusan pekerjaan. Sebelum kembali, aku ingin mampir ke sini karena ada hal yang harus kuselesaikan."

Ayah Sakura mengangguk-angguk saja. Saat matanya pindah pada Sakura, putrinya itu menatapnya dengan mata yang mengisyaratkan permohonan, _tolong bawa Ibu pergi dari sini_. Ayahnya berdeham memahami itu.

"Ah, urusan dengan Sakura, ya? Kalau begitu, aku akan tinggalkan kalian berdua. Ibu juga. Tadi Ibu bilang punggungmu pegal, kan? Sini Ayah pijat."

Tangannya sudah mengulur, tapi istrinya itu mengabaikan.

"Mereka punya banyak waktu untuk bicara setelah ini," ucap Nyonya Haruno tak acuh. "Aku hanya ingin mengobrol sedikit dengan pemuda ini. Tidak banyak teman Sakura yang datang ke rumah, apalagi laki-laki. Tidak ada salahnya kan kalau aku juga ingin mengenal mereka?"

"Tentu saja tidak masalah," kata Sasuke.

Ayah Sakura menatap putrinya, ingin tahu apakah tidak apa ibunya dibiarkan saja. Sakura menggeleng keberatan, abaikan ucapan Sasuke. Karena membiarkan ibunya tetap di sana adalah masalah besar, mungkin Sasuke belum tahu.

Tuan Haruno baru akan beralasan untuk membawa istrinya pergi. Namun ibunda Sakura itu menyambung obrolan—sama sekali tidak memedulikan wajah keberatan Sakura.

"Setelah lulus S2, apa yang kaukerjakan, Sasuke?"

Sasuke meletakkan cangkir tehnya ke atas meja setelah menelan beberapa teguk. "Aku seorang peneliti, bekerja untuk Universitas Konoha," jawabnya santai, namun tetap sopan dalam senyuman tipisnya.

"Wah, kedengarannya hebat," komentar ibunya, tanpa sedikitpun kelihatan terkesan di wajahnya. "Penelitian seperti apa yang kalian kerjakan?"

"Sesuatu yang berguna demi masa depan manusia."

Ibunya mengerutkan kening, tampak tidak mengerti. Ketika melirik Sakura di tempat duduknya, terlihat di wajahnya dia tampak seperti merasa sedang dibodohi. Ini tidak baik, pikir Sakura.

"Mereka berusaha menemukan obat untuk suatu penyakit langka," Sakura menimpali.

"Nah, nah, kau mulai sulit mengerti pembicaraannya, kan? Kau pasti sudah mengantuk, Mebu. Sebaiknya kita pergi tidur."

Ayah Sakura sekali lagi berusaha membujuk istrinya pergi. Namun wanita Haruno senior itu masih saja keras kepala. Masih belum ingin mengangkat bokongnya dari sofa.

"Paman dan Bibi tidak apa-apa tetap di sini. Sebenarnya aku datang karena ada perlu dengan kalian," kata Sasuke tiba-tiba, menarik seluruh perhatian.

Sekarang ketiga Haruno menatapnya bingung. Sasuke mengubah posisi duduknya agar terlihat lebih serius. Dan dia berkata dengan menatap lurus ayah dan ibu Sakura yang duduk di hadapannya, "Aku meminta restu Paman dan Bibi untuk menikahi Sakura."

Ruang tamu keluarga Haruno mendadak hening.

Sakura merasa seperti baru saja dilontarkan dengan kencang oleh katapel raksasa sehingga membuatnya melambung tinggi ke angkasa. Tinggi sekali. Namun tiba-tiba dia tersadar bahwa ada daya gravitasi kuat yang akan membuat dirinya segera jatuh ke tanah. Rasanya pasti sakit.

Jika Sakura sedang bermimpi, dia harus segera bangun sebelum tenggalam dalam alam semu.

Bukankah hari itu Sasuke menolaknya? Apa yang membuat lelaki itu kini datang menemui kedua orangtuanya untuk meminangnya? Sakura ingin tahu itu dulu.

"Kau ingin menikahi putriku?" Ibu Sakura yang lebih dulu bicara. Matanya bahkan tak berkedip menatap Sasuke. "Katakan padaku apa yang bisa kauberikan untuk masa depannya."

"Mebuki—"

Tangan Nyonya Haruno yang terangkat tiba-tiba menghentikan ucapan suaminya. Wanita itu tidak mengizinkan siapapun untuk bicara kecuali pemuda yang ditanyainya barusan.

"Aku tidak punya apa-apa. Tapi aku mencintai Sakura sepenuh hatiku," jawab Sasuke, menatap lurus Nyonya Haruno tanpa sedikitpun keyakinannya tergoyahkan. Bahkan semua orang bisa melihat kesungguhannya dari sana.

Hati Sakura bergetar lagi karenanya.

Namun sepertinya tidak dengan ibunya. Dagunya terangkat, menatap Sasuke seakan dia hanya pecundang yang tak layak dipandang.

"Tadi kaubilang, kau ini peneliti. Berarti kau ilmuwan, kan? Seharusnya kau berpikir realistis sebagaimana seorang ilmuwan berpikir. Zaman sudah modern, dan kau mengatakan ingin menikahi putriku hanya dengan cinta. Kaupikir putriku bisa hidup hanya dengan _cinta_?"

Tiba-tiba Sakura bangkit dari duduknya. Berdiri menyerang ibunya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Cukup, Bu! Jangan samakan aku dengan Ibu, karena aku sama sekali tidak sama denganmu. Aku bisa hidup meski tanpa seperakpun uang yang kumiliki. Aku bisa berdiri tegak meski tanpa sedikitpun hedonisme tersimpan di hatiku."

Ibunya terperangah di sofa, seakan-akan mendapat tamparan keras akibat ucapan Sakura itu. Matanya terbelalak, tampak tak percaya putrinya sendiri bisa bicara seperti itu padanya.

Sakura menghela napas. Air matanya sudah menggenang penuh, siap tumpah sebentar lagi.

"Hampir sepanjang hidupku Ibu mengaturku. Kenapa tidak sekali saja Ibu memberiku kesempatan untuk memilih keputusanku sendiri? Kenapa, Bu? Ibu lupa kalau aku ini anakmu, bukan bonekamu?"

Ketika air matanya jatuh, Sakura berbalik pergi.

Berlari meninggalkan ruang tamu. Berlari melewati pintu keluar. Entah mau ke mana. Dirinya sendiri tidak tahu. Ucapannya pada sang ibu begitu menyakitkan. Bukan hanya untuk ibunya, tapi juga untuk hatinya sendiri.

 **...**

Malam sudah semakin larut, tapi Sakura tetap bertahan di tempat duduknya saat ini. Kursi panjang di sebuah taman tepi sungai yang hanya didudukinya seorang diri. Mengabaikan angin dingin yang bertiup menembus pakaiannya yang hanya dilapisi _cardigan_ tipis, tidak peduli meskipun itu tubuhnya menggigil.

Sakura masih belum ingin pulang. Sakura masih belum siap berhadapan dengan ibunya lagi.

Mata zamrudnya yang basah menatap permukaan sungai di balik pagar yang tampak keemasan memantulkan cahaya lampu-lampu taman. Pikirannya melayang.

Sakura menyadari ucapannya pada sang ibu sudah sangat keterlaluan. Selama ini, Sakura hanya bisa marah lalu pergi. Perasaan sesungguhnya yang ada di dalam hati dibiarkannya terkubur. Lain kali ibunya membuatnya kesal, lagi-lagi Sakura hanya bisa marah lalu pergi. Kekecewaannya terkubur lagi di dalam hati. Itu terus terjadi setiap kali Sakura bertengkar dengan ibunya. Kekecewaan hanya bisa ditumpuk di dalam dada. Semakin tinggi. Hingga Sakura sendiri tidak tahu sudah setinggi apa. Sakura bahkan tidak tahu kekecewaannya itu bisa menjadi bom waktu yang dapat meledak kapan saja. Dan ledakan itu akhirnya terjadi. Baru saja. Ketika Sakura tidak sanggup lagi untuk menahan ledakkan seluruh perasaan yang tersimpan rapat di dalam hatinya. Seluruh kekecewaannya pada sang ibu.

"Di sini kau rupanya."

Sakura terkejut ketika seseorang memakaikan mantel ke punggungnya, membuat bahunya hangat. Dia menoleh, menemukan bahwa Sasuke-lah yang baru saja melakukannya. Lelaki itu kemudian memutar dari belakang kursi, duduk di sebelahnya.

"Keluar rumah di malam dingin seperti ini tanpa mantel atau jaket tebal. Kau bukan anak kecil yang perlu diingatkan bahwa kau bisa kena flu jika duduk berlama-lama di sini, kan?"

Sakura ingin tersenyum, karena hatinya merasa senang melihat Sasuke memperhatikannya seperti itu. Dia hanya merapatkan mantel Sasuke di tubuhnya, merasakan hangat tubuh lelaki itu yang masih membekas di sana.

"Aku mungkin tidak akan kembali ke rumah untuk sementara ini," kata Sakura.

Tampaknya Sakura telah membuat Sasuke teringat lagi pertengkaran hebat dengan ibunya sebelum ini. Karenanya Sasuke berucap, "Maaf, aku tiba-tiba datang ke rumahmu dan menyebabkan semua kekacauan ini."

"Kau sama sekali tidak bersalah, Sasuke- _kun_."

"Tapi aku sudah membuat kau dan ibumu bertengkar."

Kepala merah muda Sakura menggeleng. "Hubunganku dengan ibuku sudah buruk jauh sebelum aku mengenalmu, Sasuke- _kun_. Kami memang tidak pernah cocok. Kau sudah melihat sendiri, kan? Kurasa kau bisa membaca ibuku itu orang yang seperti apa hanya dengan melihat bagaimana caranya bicara. Maafkan kata-katanya padamu. Ibuku sepertinya tidak bisa menutupi isi hatinya jika dia tidak menyukai seseorang.

"Ayahku bilang, ibuku menyayangiku dengan caranya sendiri. Sejak aku lahir, ibuku memilihkan segalanya untukku. Ibuku berusaha membentuk diriku agar menjadi persis seperti keinginannya. Memilihkan pakaian yang boleh kukenakan. Mengatur di mana aku harus sekolah. Dengan siapa saja aku boleh berteman. Buku apa saja yang boleh kubaca ... Ketika aku cukup matang untuk memiliki keinginan sendiri, ibuku tidak memberiku kesempatan. Ketika aku memperjuangkan hakku sebagai seorang anak yang merdeka, ibuku mengecapku sebagai anak tidak tahu diri. Sejak saat itulah hubungan kami tidak pernah sehangat ibu dan anak perempuan lainnya."

"Benarkah ibumu seburuk itu? Mungkin saja ayahmu benar, itu hanya caranya menyayangimu," ujar Sasuke. Kecemasan yang kini tampak di sepasang matanya yang indah itu bisa Sakura pahami.

"Entahlah. Yang jelas aku tidak menyukai caranya," kata Sakura.

Kemudian dia tersenyum pada Sasuke. "Tidak semua ibu seperti itu, Sasuke- _kun_. Kau jangan khawatir. Aku yakin ibumu adalah seorang ibu yang lembut dan pengertian. Jika tidak seperti itu, mana mungkin kau memimpikannya dengan sangat indah. Benar, kan?"

Sasuke mengangguk pelan.

Salah satu alasan mengapa Sakura tidak ingin membiarkan Sasuke mengenal ibunya adalah karena ini. Saat ini yang Sasuke miliki dari ibundanya hanyalah kenangan indah yang dilihatnya lewat mimpi-mimpi. Selain kenangan itu, segalanya tentang sang ibu masih terkubur di dalam memorinya. Dia bahkan tidak bisa mengingat bagaimana cantiknya wajah sang ibu. Seakan-akan sosok ibunya bagi Sasuke masih berupa bayang-bayang semu, gelap terselimuti misteri. Sakura hanya tidak ingin kenangan indah Sasuke itu dirusak oleh figur ibunya yang penuh dengan keegoisan.

"Tapi yang sekarang kucemaskan bukan soal seperti apa ibuku," kata Sasuke. "Aku tidak ingin membuat hubunganmu dengan ibumu semakin buruk karena keputusanku."

Seketika saja Sakura teringat tujuan kedatangan Sasuke ke rumahnya malam ini. Sebelum lelaki itu membuatnya melambung tinggi, masih ada beberapa pertanyaan penting dalam hatinya yang belum terjawab.

"Apakah yang tadi kaukatakan itu sungguh-sungguh, Sasuke- _kun_?"

Mata zamrudnya menatap sepasang mata hitam Sasuke dalam-dalam, berusaha mencari jawaban dari sana.

"Ya, Sakura. Aku terus memikirkannya sejak kau meninggalkanku hari itu," kata Sasuke.

Dia meraih tangan Sakura, menggenggamnya hangat. "Saat kau mengakui seluruh perasaanmu, hatiku rasanya kosong. Aku senang, tapi di saat yang sama rasanya tidak benar jika aku menerimamu begitu saja. Saat kau mengatakan ingin berada di sisiku selamanya, aku ingin sekali memilikimu. Tapi separuh hatiku menyadarkanku bahwa itu hanyalah keinginan egois. Aku hanya akan membuatmu menderita dengan membiarkanmu terus berada di sisiku, jika ternyata aku tidak bisa bersamamu selamanya.

"Tapi bukankah aku adalah laki-laki paling egois di dunia? Aku mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hatiku. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu menderita di sisiku, tapi rasanya aku juga tidak akan rela melepasmu begitu saja. Aku ingin memilikimu. Bolehkah?"

Sakura hanya bergeming menatap mata hitamnya.

"Aku punya kecerdasan yang tidak dimiliki orang lain. Yang tidak kupunya hanya waktu. Tapi aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri, padamu, aku akan menggunakan kecerdasanku untuk membeli waktu yang tidak kumiliki. Jika bisa, aku akan memberikan semuanya. Hanya agar aku bisa memiliki waktu untuk hidup bersamamu, Sakura. Selamanya."

Air mata Sakura jatuh karena buncah hatinya.

"Izinkan aku melamarmu dengan layak."

Sasuke mengeluarkan kotak cincin dari saku kemejanya. Dibukanya kotak itu, tampaklah sebuah cincin yang berkilau indah memantulkan cahaya lampu taman. Sasuke melepasnya dari dalam kotak. Kemudian cincin indah itu disematkannya di jari manis Sakura.

Mata hitam Sasuke lurus menatapnya.

"Sakura, maukah kau hidup denganku selamanya?"

Air matanya meluncur lagi karena haru hatinya. Lalu wanita pemilik mata zamrud itu mengangguk. "Ya, Sasuke- _kun_."

Jemari Sasuke lembut menghapus air mata di pipi Sakura. Tak ragu lagi dia merengkuh Sakura ke dalam pelukan.

Andai saja Sakura bisa menghentikan waktu. Sakura ingin begini selamanya. Terus berada di pelukan Sasuke. Merasakan hangat cintanya dalam keabadian. Mereka tidak perlu lagi takut akan menghadapi hal-hal buruk yang mengintai dari depan. Karena tak ada kesempatan untuk waktu menyergap mereka.

Tapi Sakura harus bangun. Hidup terus berjalan. Tidak ada waktu yang bisa dibekukan. Satu-satunya yang bisa dilakukan seorang manusia seperti dirinya adalah menjalaninya. Hadapi apapun yang mengintai dari depan.

Sakura tidak ragu lagi. Karena hatinya telah memutuskan. Apapun yang akan terjadi, dia akan selalu berada di sisi Sasuke, untuk menjaganya segenap jiwa dan raga.

 **...**

Pernikahan Sasuke dan Sakura dilaksanakan ketika daun terakhir di musim gugur ini jatuh. Upacara pernikahan yang hanya dihadiri segelintir orang terdekat. Kakashi, Ino Yamanaka, Paman Teuchi dan putrinya Ayame, Gaara, dan ayah Sakura sebagai walinya. Setelah itu dilanjutkan dengan acara makan malam sederhana.

Satu hari setelah Sasuke melamar Sakura, Sasuke kembali datang menghadap orangtua Sakura untuk usaha ke duanya meminta restu. Hanya ayah Sakura yang menyambutnya hangat. Ibu Sakura tidak mau menemuinya barang sebentar saja. Itulah mengapa Nyonya Haruno tidak hadir di acara pernikahan mereka. Tidak ada restu darinya. Tapi itu tidak membuat Sakura mundur dari keputusannya untuk menikah dengan Sasuke. Meskipun rasa sedih tidak bisa dipungkiri dari hatinya. Sakura hanya berusaha melupakan keegoisan ibunya itu.

Setelah menikah, Sakura tidak lagi menempati rumah kos yang sudah selama kuliah menjadi tempat tinggalnya. Dia dan Sasuke menyewa rumah di dekat lingkungan Universitas Konoha, demi memudahkan Sasuke bolak-balik ke Laboratorium Kejiwaan. Sakura juga lebih cepat mencapai SLB tempatnya mengajar.

Itu adalah sebuah pondok yang kecil, tapi indah dan nyaman untuk ditinggali. Halaman depannya cukup luas untuk ditanami bunga-bungaan. Sementara di halaman belakang tumbuh sebatang pohon _momiji_ besar yang tampaknya sudah berumur belasan tahun. Sakura bisa membayangkan dirinya dan Sasuke duduk bersama di tikar yang digelar di atas rumput dengan pundak yang saling menyandar. Mereka mengecat ulang seluruh bangunan rumah dan pagarnya menjadi warna putih. Karena Sakura sangat menyukai warnanya ketika disiram cahaya matahari terbenam.

Sasuke segera kembali ke Lab seperti rencananya sebelumnya. Untuk mencari tahu segalanya mengenai penyebab kemunduran yang terjadi pada Hachiko. Jika bisa menemukannya, Sasuke yakin dia juga bisa menemukan jalan keluar untuk dirinya sendiri. Lubang sempit untuk meloloskan dirinya dari jerat keterpurukan mental yang sama. Sasuke hanya butuh waktu. Dia berharap masih sempat mengerjakan semuanya, sebelum kemunduran itu mulai menggerogoti otaknya.

Tapi Sasuke tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi dengan mudah. Dia sudah berjanji pada Sakura untuk berusaha sekuat mungkin, jika perlu melebihi batas kemampuannya. Sasuke yakin dirinya mampu. Karena selama ini dia telah dilatih bergerak maju dengan sebuah motivasi. Jika Hachiko butuh sepotong keju untuk membuatnya meloloskan diri dari labirin serumit apapun, Sasuke punya keinginan untuk diakui semua orang. Itu dulu, sebelum dia memiliki Sakura. Sekarang motivasi Sasuke hanyalah keinginannya untuk hidup bersama Sakura selamanya. Begitu sudah cukup.

Lihatlah betapa sederhananya makna cinta bagi Sasuke. Tak perlu muluk-muluk mendambakan masa depan rumah tangga yang cerah; kehidupan mapan, memiliki banyak anak, atau menjadi keluarga terpandang. Asal bisa bersama orang yang dicintainya. Sakura. Begitu saja cukup.

Seharusnya ayah Sakura menambahkan satu lagi esensi dalam makna cinta. Yaitu kesederhanaan. Karena sejatinya ketulusan cinta adalah adalah menerima dalam kesederhanaan.

Bagi Sakura, kesederhanaan cinta yang diberikan Sasuke padanya telah membuat hidupnya sempurna. Seakan dia tidak membutuhkan apapun lagi. Seakan dia tidak peduli pada apapun yang akan terjadi. Termasuk apapun yang akan menimpa Sasuke jika saja dia tidak berhasil menemukan penyebab kegagalan eksperimen itu. Asalkan dia ada di sisi Sasuke. Semua akan baik-baik saja.

 **Bersambung**

[08.01.2016]


	11. Obat Luka Hati

**_Peringatan!_**

Chapter ini dan chapter-chapter ke depan akan penuh dengan hal sedih dan menyakitkan. Bagi teman-teman pembaca yang tidak menyukai tema tersebut, saya tidak keberatan jika kalian tidak melanjutkan baca. Saya tahu tidak semua pembaca menyukai cerita sedih. Tapi saya tidak bisa mengubah plot, demi kepentingan cerita. Jadi, saya ucapkan terima kasih sudah mengikuti cerita ini sampai sini.

Buat yang masih mau melanjutkan, selamat membaca! :)

Note: jangan lupa sedia tisu yang banyak, hihii

* * *

 **Obat Luka Hati**

 **.**

Mimpi buruk demi mimpi buruk. Seperti lembaran buku yang dibolak-balik. Gambaran-gambaran mengerikan itu datang pada Sasuke, mengejarnya, menyergapnya, membungkusnya dalam rasa takut yang pekat, bagaikan selimut hitam yang dingin membekukannya hingga mati perlahan-lahan.

Hampir setiap malam Sasuke mengigau. Wajahnya pucat dan keningnya mengilap karena keringat dingin. Terkadang igauannya berubah menjadi isak tangis. Itu memilukan. Amat memilukan hati istrinya.

Hampir setiap malam Sakura terbangun. Setiap kali terjadi; igauan, erangan, dan isak tangis Sasuke selalu membuat hatinya tersayat-sayat. Sakura tidak bisa terbiasa dengan itu. Berapa kalipun terjadi, rasanya tetap saja memilukan. Membuatnya menangis diam-diam. Hanya diam-diam. Karena dia tahu dirinya harus kuat untuk Sasuke.

"Jangan takut, Sasuke- _kun_. Kau tidak sendirian. Ada aku di sini bersamamu," Sakura berbisik.

Dekapannya selalu berhasil membuat Sasuke terselamatkan dari mimpi-mimpi buruknya. Senyuman hangat dan tatapan teduh dalam mata zamrud itu selalu ampuh membuat hati Sasuke tenang. Sehingga dia bisa kembali terbuai dalam lelap sampai pagi menjelang.

Menurut Sakura, mimpi-mimpi buruk itu terlalu sering terjadi belakangan ini. Intervalnya semakin pendek. Dari satu bulan sekali, satu bulan dua kali, satu minggu sekali, bahkan sekarang nyaris setiap hari. Nyaris setiap malam. Apakah itu sebuah pertanda dari kemunduran yang juga akan dialami Sasuke? Ataukah itu hanya refleksi dari kondisi psikologisnya yang sedang tidak stabil, misalnya depresi karena pekerjaan? Sakura tidak tahu.

Ketika Sakura menanyakan itu pada Kakashi, pria nyentrik itu tidak bisa menjawab dengan yakin. Kakashi punya banyak dugaan, beberapa di antaranya persis seperti dugaan Sakura juga. Tapi tentu saja itu tidak bisa dijadikan kesimpulan. Apapun penyebabnya, Kakashi melihat ini sebagai masalah yang cukup serius. Sasuke perlu diperiksa, menurutnya. Akan lebih baik jika Sasuke menjalani terapi kejiwaan seperti sebelumnya. Namun Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyukai saran itu.

"Aku tidak mau menjalani terapi lagi dengan Tsunade. Kau lupa bagaimana cara dia selalu menatapku?" sungut Sasuke pada Sakura saat mereka makan malam.

Sakura bisa melihat luka hati itu lewat tatapan mata Sasuke. Perasaannya terluka sejak Sasuke menyadari bahwa orang yang telah membantunya mendapatkan kejeniusan—Tsunade—tidak menganggapnya sebagai seorang manusia sebelum dia jadi jenius. Bahkan setelah jenius, di mata Tsunade dia tidak lebih dari objek eksperimen yang bisa diperlakukan sesuka hati demi kepentingan penelitian. Tanpa berpikir bahwa dia juga punya perasaan.

Sakura amat memahami itu. Dan bukan lagi hal yang mengejutkan jika Sasuke menolak terapi, sudah diduganya sejak Kakashi memberikan saran. Tapi Sakura tidak punya pilihan selain membuat Sasuke mengerti. Dalam penelitian ini, Tsunade-lah yang bertanggung jawab atas perkembangan psikologi Sasuke sejak dioperasi. Seperti kata Profesor Sarutobi, sesi terapi masih menjadi bagian penelitian yang penting untuk dijalani Sasuke.

"Jangan merajuk seperti anak kecil, Sasuke- _kun_ ," Sakura berkata lembut dari seberang meja makan. "Bukankah penelitian ini penting bagimu? Kau ingin memecahkan kasus kemunduran Hachiko dan menyelesaikan semuanya, kan? Aku percaya kau bisa melakukannya. Kau hanya perlu mengalahkan dirimu sendiri terlebih dulu. Ego-mu."

Sasuke hanya diam, melanjutkan makan malamnya. Tidak ada jawaban untuk Sakura.

Esok paginya Sasuke meminta Sakura ikut dengannya ke kantor Profesor Sarutobi di Departemen Kejiwaan Universitas Konoha. Sampai pagi itu Sakura tidak tahu apa jawaban Sasuke, bersedia kembali menjalani terapi atau tidak. Sakura juga tidak mengerti mengapa Sasuke memintanya ikut bersamanya. Apakah kehadiran dirinya ada hubungannya dengan keputusan Sasuke atau tidak. Sakura bahkan tidak bisa menebak-nebak apa yang akan disampaikan Sasuke di hadapan Profesor Sarutobi—juga Tsunade Senju, kebetulan wanita itu sudah ada di sana ketika mereka datang.

"Aku akan melanjutkan terapi, tapi bukan dengan Tsunade," kata Sasuke pada Profesor Sarutobi di balik meja besarnya, dan melirik tajam pada wanita yang disebutkan namanya itu. "Aku hanya menginginkan Sakura untuk mendampingi terapiku."

Ucapannya membuat semua orang terkejut. Lebih-lebih Sakura.

"Tapi, Sasuke- _kun_ , aku bukan terapis ..."

"Aku tidak butuh terapis. Aku hanya butuh seseorang yang membuatku nyaman ketika aku bicara."

Mungkin bukan waktunya, tapi Sakura tidak bisa berpura-pura bahwa ucapan Sasuke tidak membuat hatinya hangat. Pipinya sedikit merona, tersipu. Dia kehilangan kata-kata untuk menanggapi ucapan suaminya.

Sementara Tsunade tertawa, menganggap permintaan Sasuke itu terlalu kekanakan.

"Ada gunanya juga kau menikah dengannya, Sakura," ujarnya sinis.

Sakura melempar dosennya dengan tatapan tak suka, dia baru saja tersinggung. Tapi Sakura berusaha menahan diri. Karena jika dia tersulut, Sasuke juga pasti tidak akan tinggal diam.

Saat ini saja raut wajah Sasuke sudah mengeras, matanya semakin tajam menatap Tsunade di kursinya. Sakura mencoba menenangkannya dengan menggamit tangannya. Tidak ingin Sasuke mengacaukan dirinya sendiri di depan orang yang berpikir dirinyalah yang telah "menciptakannya". Sakura tidak rela itu menjadi hiburan bagi Tsunade.

"Keputusanku menikah dengan Sasuke tidak ada hubungannya dengan penelitian ini," kata Sakura.

Tsunade mengibaskan tangan tak acuh. Kemudian dia bangkit dari kursi, berjalan menuju pintu sembari mengoceh, "Terserahlah. Aku sudah tidak peduli pada penelitian ini sejak kau mengacaukannya dengan menghilang ke Tokyo. Kerja kerasku untuk semua ini sia-sia. Waktuku sudah terbuang banyak. Dan kau kembali untuk mengatur semuanya sesuai keinginanmu. Ya, lakukan saja sesukamu! Semoga berhasil!"

Sosoknya menghilang di balik pintu yang tertutup, suara tingginya juga ikut lenyap ditingkahi debum pintu yang terbanting keras.

Sasuke mencari tahu maksud ucapan Tsunade pada Profesor Sarutobi yang menghela napas di balik meja besarnya. Pria tua itu bersandar di punggung kursi, tampak mencoba meregangkan syaraf-syarafnya setelah suasana yang tadi sempat menegang.

"Sebelum kalian datang, Tsunade menyerahkan surat pengunduran dirinya padaku," kata Profesor Sarutobi, mempersilakan Sasuke dan Sakura duduk terlebih dulu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Pekerjaan kita tidak berarti berakhir jika dia menarik diri. Kita bisa melanjutkan ini meskipun tanpa Tsunade. Kau juga jangan terlalu memikirkan ucapannya, Sasuke. Proyek ini memang sedikit kacau saat kau menghilang. Kami tidak bisa menjelaskan apa-apa pada Dewan Komite karena kami tidak bisa membawamu ke pertemuan. Beruntunglah penyumbang dana kita memiliki cukup kesabaran meskipun dia juga gusar, Hashirama- _san_ bersedia menunggu sampai kami menemukanmu."

Sejenak Profesor Sarutobi menatap Sasuke. Ada rasa simpati dan kepedulian yang besar dalam sorot mata sayunya, Sakura bisa membaca itu.

"Aku tidak akan menyalahkan apa yang sudah kaulakukan. Terkadang seorang peneliti meledakkan laboratoriumnya sendiri. Maksudku, apapun yang kaulakukan adalah sesuatu di luar kendali kami. Dan aku mengerti mengapa kau bertindak seperti itu."

"Tidak masalah jika Anda atau siapapun di dalam tim peneliti menyalahkanku soal itu," kata Sasuke. "Aku kembali untuk memperbaiki semuanya. Aku hanya ingin menyelesaikan penelitian ini."

Profesor Sarutobi tersenyum. "Kita akan menyelesaikannya bersama-sama."

Sasuke mengangguk. Menoleh pada Sakura ketika tangannya diganggam hangat. Sepasang mata zamrud itu menatapnya lembut, seakan menanamkan dengan kokoh keyakinan di hatinya bahwa dia tidak pernah sendirian. Masih ada yang akan selalu peduli padanya, bersedia berdiri di sisinya untuk mendukungnya.

Profesor Sarutobi memenuhi permintaan Sasuke untuk melanjutkan terapi kejiwaan dengan didampingi oleh Sakura. Pertimbangannya adalah Sakura juga seorang ahli, memiliki latar belakang pendidikan di bidang psikologi. Lagi pula Sakura adalah istri Sasuke sendiri. Itu akan memudahkan Sasuke untuk melakukan terapi kapan saja dia butuhkan. Namun untuk soal itu, Profesor Sarutobi mengingatkan Sakura agar membuat laporan seobjektif mungkin, sama sekali tidak diizinkan melibatkan emosi pribadi. Sikap profesional tetap dituntut di sini. Sakura memahami itu.

Dia akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk Sasuke. Apapun yang Sasuke butuhkan.

 **...**

Malam berikutnya mimpi buruk menghantui Sasuke lagi. Dia tergugu dalam tidurnya, mengisak tertahan. Wajahnya pucat, sementara sekujur tubuhnya basah oleh keringat dingin. Sakura membangunkannya, menenangkannya dengan memberinya segelas air hangat.

"Apa yang kaumimpikan, Sasuke- _kun_? Kau menyebut-nyebut namaku tadi," kata Sakura, menatap suaminya cemas.

Mata Sasuke tampak kosong karena ketakutan yang belum sirna dari sana. Napasnya masih terengah-engah. Sakura menyeka keringat di keningnya dengan tisu. Tangannya digenggam demi meyakinkannya bahwa dia tidak sendirian, tidak ada lagi yang perlu dia takutkan. Dan itu selalu berhasil membuatnya tenang.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Sasuke menceritakan mimpi buruknya. Sebelumnya Sakura menegakkan bantal di punggungnya agar dia bisa bersandar dengan rileks.

"Dalam mimpiku, Tsunade memberiku sebuah buku dan memaksaku membacanya. Tapi aku tidak bisa membacanya, seakan semua tulisannya tersusun dari huruf-huruf yang tidak pernah kupelajari. Lalu Tsunade mengurungku di sebuah ruangan sempit dan gelap, tanpa makanan. Aku ketakutan. Aku kelaparan. Dan kau datang diam-diam untuk menyuapiku sepotong roti. Tapi roti itu busuk dan berulat, membuatku muntah-muntah. Kau menangis karena mengira sudah meracuniku. Lalu kau pergi meninggalkanku sendirian. Aku meringkuk di sudut ruangan, menangis, merasa ketakutan lagi."

Kamar mereka lengang sejenak. Selama beberapa saat Sakura kehilangan kata-kata untuk menghibur Sasuke atau sekadar berkomentar mengenai mimpinya.

Itu memang mimpi yang mengerikan. Tidak perlu melihat tubuhmu tercabik-cabik menjadi beberapa bagian untuk merasa ketakutan hingga ke tulang. Karena sendiri dalam kehampaan adalah momok paling menakutkan bagi manusia. Rasa takut akan kesendirian sungguh lebih mengerikan daripada apapun.

"Kau ingin kubuatkan teh herbal atau cokelat panas?" tanya Sakura kemudian. Siapa tahu satu dari dua minuman itu bisa memulihkan suasana hati Sasuke.

Namun saat Sakura bergerak turun dari tempat tidur, Sasuke menahan lengannya. "Tidak. Aku hanya butuh kau di sini, di sampingku."

Demi melihat tatapan penuh permohonannya, Sakura mengurungkan niat untuk meninggalkan tempat tidur. Tidak akan dia tinggalkan Sasuke sendirian. Sakura memeluknya, membiarkan kepala Sasuke bersandar di pundaknya. Sasuke memilikinya selamanya. Pundaknya akan selalu ada untuk tempat Sasuke bersandar. Sakura akan selalu ada di sisi Sasuke kapanpun dia butuhkan.

"Apa kau punya kenangan yang serupa dengan mimpi itu, Sasuke- _kun_?"

Sasuke menggeleng. "Entahlah. Aku perlu berasosiasi bebas untuk mendapatkannya."

"Jangan lakukan sekarang jika itu membuatmu tidak nyaman."

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura. Lebih baik jika aku mendapatkan seluruh kenanganku secara utuh, laporan tentang perkembangan kejiwaanku akan lengkap. Itu penting untuk penelitian."

Sakura diam saja. Lihatlah betapa Sasuke rela melakukan apapun demi menyelesaikan penelitian ini. Dia telah mengorbankan banyak hal, termasuk perasaannya sendiri. Sakura hanya berharap penelitian ini berhasil, agar tidak ada yang terbuang sia-sia dari apa yang telah Sasuke berikan.

Sasuke memejamkan mata, bersandar lebih rileks lagi di bantal. Mulutnya menggumam berulang-ulang seolah sedang merapal mantra yang dapat memanggil ingatan masa lalunya. Dia mulai berasosiasi bebas dengan mimpi yang baru saja dialaminya.

"Buku ... ruangan sempit dan gelap ... ketakutan ... menangis ..."

Matanya yang terpejam bergerak-gerak. Tampaknya Sasuke mulai masuk ke dalam sebuah ingatan masa lalu. Sakura seperti melihatnya sedang bermimpi, mimpi buruk. Rasa takut itu tergambar lagi dari raut wajahnya. Dia mengigau, meringis karena ingin menangis. Keningnya mengilap lagi karena keringat.

Sakura meremas jemarinya, demi meredakan gigil tubuhnya karena rasa takut itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian Sasuke membuka matanya. "Aku baru saja mendapatkan kenangan ketika umurku delapan tahun. Ingatan yang begitu jelas. Seakan aku ada di sana dan menonton semuanya dari dekat," katanya pada Sakura.

.

.

.

Sasuke melihat seorang pria paruh baya duduk berhadapan dengan anak laki-laki kecil di sebuah ruangan rumah bergaya tradisional. Itu ayahnya, dan anak laki-laki itu adalah dirinya yang masih berusia 8 tahun. Mereka ada di dalam salah satu ruangan rumahnya, samar-samar Sasuke mengingat ruangan itu ... Kamarnya. Ruangan yang kecil dan sempit, nyaris sesak dengan tumpukan pakaian di salah satu sisi dan susunan buku mewarnai juga buku dongeng di sisi lainnya.

Di antara meja belajar lipat, ayahnya sedang memelototi Sasuke kecil karena anak itu tidak bisa membaca huruf-huruf _hiragana_ di dalam buku di atas meja itu. Anak itu dipaksa ayahnya menyebut huruf yang ditunjuk. Tapi anak itu hanya memandangi buku dengan mata bergerak-gerak liar, menatap huruf-huruf yang justru tidak ditunjuk ayahnya. Mulutnya terbuka, ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, apa saja untuk membuat ayahnya senang karena dia berhasil menjawab. Tapi tidak satupun kata keluar dari mulutnya kecuali air liur yang menetes.

Ayahnya menggeram marah, menghempaskan buku itu dengan kasar dari atas meja lipat hingga terlempar menghantam pintu lemari geser. Mata ayahnya sangat mengerikan ketika memelototi anak itu. Tapi bukan ayahnya yang jadi perhatiannya saat itu, melainkan buku yang tergeletak di atas _tatami_ dengan jilid terkoyak.

"Ayah membuat bukunya rusak," ucapnya polos, tangannya menunjuk ke buku itu.

Itu membuat ayahnya semakin naik darah, wajahnya sudah benar-benar merah. Tangan anak itu ditarik kasar, sehingga perhatiannya benar-benar teralih pada ayahnya. Saat itu barulah dia mulai merasa takut.

"Kaupikir siapa yang membuat ayahmu melempar buku itu sampai rusak?"

Ayahnya mengayunkan pukulan, mendarat di bahu anak itu. Cukup keras untuk membuatnya kesakitan. Cukup keras untuk membuatnya mulai menangis. Memanggil-manggil ibunya.

"Diam! Jangan cengeng!" ayahnya membentak. Buku yang jilidnya rusak itu dipungut ayahnya lagi, diletakkan di hadapan anak itu di atas meja lipat. Ayahnya masih melotot mengerikan saat berkata, "Hafalkan semua huruf di buku ini. Lakukan seperti yang sudah Ayah ajarkan padamu. Saat Ayah bertanya lagi, Ayah tidak mau melihat kau tidak bisa menjawab. Hafalkan!"

Kemudian anak itu ditinggalkan sendirian. Dia mencoba menggeser pintu itu, tapi tidak terbuka. Ayahnya mengunci pintu kamarnya.

Saat itu rasa takutnya menjadi-jadi. Matahari mulai tergelincir, perlahan tapi pasti kamarnya akan semakin kekurangan cahaya. Sementara dia terkunci sendirian di sana, siapa yang akan menyalakan lampu untuknya? Dia juga tidak cukup cerdas untuk berpikir perlu menggeser sesuatu yang bisa dipijak untuk meraih sakelar lampu yang terlampau tinggi di dinding. Maka bukannya menghafal, anak itu justru meringkuk di sudut kamar, memeluk lutut sementara tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan. Anak itu mulai menangis, memanggil-manggil seseorang yang selalu diandalkannya dalam keadaan apapun.

"Ibu ... Ibu ..."

Bagaikan mantra ajaib, pintu kamarnya yang semula terkunci tiba-tiba menggeser terbuka. Datang seorang wanita dengan rambut yang digelung rapi ke belakang kepalanya, juga memakai _kimono_ rumahan yang bagus. Sasuke tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas, sosoknya terlihat bagai siluet. Meski begitu, Sasuke tahu wanita yang datang pada dirinya yang masih kecil itu adalah ibunya.

Ibunya membawakan semangkuk sup hangat. Sasuke kecil langsung berlari padanya, memeluknya, mencari perlindungan. Ibunya mengusap air mata anak itu, membelai kepalanya dan tersenyum lembut, mengatakan agar dia tidak perlu takut. Ibunya bilang dia pasti bisa menghafal huruf-huruf di buku itu jika dia berusaha sedikit lebih keras lagi.

Ibunya menyuapinya dengan amat sabar meskipun anak itu makan dengan berantakan. Kuah sup dari sendok yang disodorkan ke mulutnya seringkali hanya tumpah mengenai bajunya karena dia tidak bisa makan dengan tenang. Tapi ibunya tidak pernah marah. Hanya tersenyum lembut, menyeka mulutnya yang berlepotan kuah.

Ya, sebuah senyuman lembut yang membekas jelas dalam memori Sasuke meskipun dia tidak bisa melihat bagaimana wajah ibunya dalam kenangan itu.

Suasana kamar yang semula jadi menenangkan dan terasa aman saat ibunya datang, tiba-tiba berubah tegang kembali ketika ayahnya masuk. Tanpa peringatan ayahnya menyeret ibunya keluar. Pintu kamarnya tertutup lagi, dikunci dari luar. Anak itu mengerahkan segala tenaganya untuk membuka pintu, tapi sia-sia saja.

Di luar terdengar suara tamparan. Ibunya menjerit tertahan bersamaan dengan suara sesuatu jatuh menabrak pintu kamarnya.

Ayahnya berteriak keras, "Caramu memanjakannya hanya membuatnya bodoh seumur hidup! Jangan pernah ikut campur dengan caraku mendidiknya, Mikoto!"

Kemudian ayahnya memaksa ibunya pergi dari sana, berharap anak itu bisa belajar dalam kesendiriannya. Tapi anak itu lagi-lagi hanya bisa meringkuk gemetar di sudut kamarnya, menangis sesegukan sembari tangannya memuntir-muntir ujung kaus. Meskipun kini ruangan itu tidak lagi gelap, rasa takut masih membungkusnya.

Anak itu tidak ingin sendirian. Dia tidak suka sendirian. Mengapa dia harus dikurung seperti itu? Apa salahnya?

"Ibu ... Ibu ..."

.

.

.

Sejenak Sasuke menatap udara kosong. Gambaran ingatan masa lalu itu seakan masih terbayang-bayang di depan matanya.

"Jika saja ayahku tahu, kesendirian bagiku hanya membuatku semakin tenggelam dalam penderitaan. Aku tidak butuh paksaan untuk berhasil. Yang kubutuhkan hanya dorongan agar mau mencoba. Dengan membuatku merasa memiliki seseorang yang mendampingiku, mendukung apa yang ingin kulakukan, aku akan punya motivasi untuk berhasil. Tapi ayahku tidak pernah berusaha memahami itu."

Sasuke menghela napas berat. "Kupikir dulu ayah dan ibuku sering bertengkar karena aku. Entah berapa kali ibuku mendapat perlakuan kasar, karena kelihatannya ayahku bukan orang yang cukup sabar. Itu membuatku sedih karena aku hanya bisa menangis. Jangan-jangan selama ini aku hanya menyusahkan ibuku ..."

"Itu tidak benar," kata Sakura. "Kondisimu membuatmu tidak bisa memahami apa-apa. Bukan salahmu jika kedua orangtuamu sering bertengkar. Aku juga tidak ingin menyalahkan ayahmu atas sikap kerasnya padamu. Mungkin ayahmu hanya tidak tahu bagaimana harus memperlakukan anak berkebutuhan khusus seperti dirimu. Kuharap kau tidak membenci ayahmu karena itu, Sasuke- _kun_."

Sasuke hanya diam dalam lamunannya.

Pastilah sulit bagi Sasuke untuk tidak membenci sang ayah atas apa yang telah dilakukannya padanya. Boleh jadi, rasa benci itu sudah tertanam sejak Sasuke menerima perlakuan-perlakuan kasar itu. Perlakuan yang hanya menyisakan ketakutan dan amarah. Menimbulkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan dalam diri Sasuke yang tidak pernah terjawab. Lebih tepatnya, jawaban itu ada, namun terbatasnya daya pikir membuat Sasuke tidak bisa memahami alasan mengapa ayahnya selalu memperlakukannya dengan tidak adil.

Anak-anak mengingat dengan sangat baik. Sehingga apapun yang dia terima, apapun yang dia alami, akan menempel kuat dalam ingatan, terutama ingatan bawah sadarnya. Apalagi jika hal yang sama terjadi secara berulang-ulang dan terus-menerus. Mungkin boleh dikatakan Sasuke beruntung jika kenangan-kenangan buruknya terlupakan karena kondisi daya ingat yang lemah. Namun ketika ingatan bawah sadarnya tersentuh, kenangan buruk yang tersimpan selama hidupnya itu tumpah seperti air bah. Menjadi pupuk yang menyuburkan kebencian yang tanpa sadar pernah tertanam di hatinya sejak dia menerima perlakuan itu.

Jika bisa, Sakura ingin ikut menanggung beban di hati Sasuke agar terasa lebih ringan.

"Tuhan sudah memberimu kesempatan untuk hidup lebih baik. Jangan terlalu fokus pada apa yang pernah terjadi padamu di masa lalu, Sasuke- _kun_. Orang bijak bilang, masa lalu ada untuk membuat kita belajar, untuk membuat kita semakin kuat."

Sasuke sepertinya mencerna kata-kata itu dalam diamnya.

 **...**

Kenangan-kenangan masa lalu Sasuke ternyata datang tidak hanya lewat asosiasi bebas yang berkaitan dengan mimpi-mimpi yang dialaminya hampir setiap malam. Ingatan itu muncul begitu saja ketika Sasuke melihat sesuatu yang berhubungan.

Misalnya pada saat sikut Sasuke tidak sengaja menyenggol cangkir kopi yang diletakkan Sakura di meja kerjanya. Tiba-tiba Sasuke bergeming, matanya menatap kosong. Saat itu Sasuke seolah dapat melihat kejadian serupa di masa lalu. Ketika dia berusaha membuat ayahnya senang dengan mengantarkan kopi yang biasanya dilakukan oleh kakaknya, namun saat itu dia tidak sengaja menumpahkan kopi itu tepat di depan ayahnya sehingga dia kena marah besar.

Atau pada saat Sasuke melihat dua anak laki-laki tetangga yang sedang bertengkar di samping rumah mereka. Si adik ingin meminjam mainan robot milik kakaknya, tapi sang kakak melarang adiknya menyentuh mainannya karena robot itu adalah hadiah spesial untuknya berkat nilai rapornya bagus semua. Kejadian itu membuat Sasuke teringat pada sepotong kenangan dengan kakaknya sendiri. Saat itu Sasuke hanya ingin memegang sebentar piala juara kelas milik kakaknya, tapi sang ayah melarangnya, mengatakan bahwa Sasuke tidak layak menyentuh barang berharga milik orang lain, jadilah pintar supaya dia punya piala sendiri.

Semua ingatan yang muncul satu per satu berkaitan dengan keluarga Sasuke. Terutama ayahnya. Pelan-pelan Sasuke memahami bahwa ayahnya sungguh tidak menginginkan dirinya. Melihat bagaimana perlakuan demi perlakuan buruk diberikan sang ayah padanya. Tidak peduli bagaimanapun Sasuke berusaha disukai oleh ayahnya dalam segala keterbatasan yang ada pada dirinya.

"Apakah Sasuke akan baik-baik saja dengan itu semua?" tanya Sakura pada Profesor Sarutobi, pada saat menyerahkan laporan terapi Sasuke di kantornya. Sakura mengubah posisi duduknya, keresahannya gagal ditutupi. "Jika kenangan masa lalunya muncul terus-menerus, aku khawatir semua itu hanya akan membuat Sasuke semakin terluka dan menderita."

Profesor Sarutobi mengusap-usap jenggot putihnya. "Aku mengerti kecemasanmu, Sakura. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan selain memberinya dukungan dan simpati agar Sasuke tidak merasa sendirian di tengah permasalahannya."

Sakura memahami itu. Tapi dia tidak terlalu yakin. Menurutnya Sasuke membutuhkan lebih daripada itu.

"Mungkin ada baiknya jika Sasuke bertemu dengan keluarganya," kata Sakura. "Kupikir kenangan-kenangan itu muncul karena dipicu oleh sesuatu. Bisa jadi Sasuke sebenarnya sedang merindukan keluarganya. Jika bisa bertemu dengan mereka, mungkin pandangan Sasuke tentang keluarganya akan berubah."

Di kursi besarnya, Profesor Sarutobi menghela napas. Matanya yang sayu menatap lurus pada Sakura, seakan dia merasa bahwa Sakura tidak sungguh-sungguh mengerti keadaan Sasuke yang sebenarnya.

"Maaf, Sakura. Aku tidak merasa itu ide yang baik untuk Sasuke. Tidak untuk saat ini. Dia mengalami banyak trauma karena ingatan masa lalunya yang menyakitkan. Katakan saja dia membenci ayahnya, dia marah pada keluarganya yang sudah membuangnya. Kita membicarakan keluarganya secara garis besar, di luar ibunya yang menjadi motivasinya. Mempertemukannya dengan orang-orang yang dia benci hanya akan membuatnya semakin terluka."

Sakura menggigit bibir, berusaha menahan desakan air mata yang perlahan-lahan menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan? Aku tidak bisa diam saja, hanya melihatnya berteriak-teriak karena mimpi buruk setiap malam tanpa melakukan apapun. Aku tidak sanggup melihatnya terus menderita seperti itu, Profesor ..."

"Kau tidak diam saja, Nak. Kau sudah melakukan sesuatu yang baik untuknya. Dukunganmu dan keberadaanmu di sisinya sangat baik untuknya."

"Tapi aku ingin melakukan sesuatu yang nyata."

"Menurutmu, dukungan dan keberadaanmu di sisinya bukan sesuatu yang nyata?"

Sakura terdiam menatap Profesor Sarutobi. Air matanya baru saja jatuh meluncur di pipi.

Pria tua itu menyodorkan sapu tangannya pada Sakura. Sebuah senyum tersungging menghias wajahnya yang sudah banyak diisi kerutan, mengingatkan Sakura pada ayahnya sendiri yang selalu tersenyum kebapakan, membuat hatinya tenang.

"Kau tahu apa obat paling mujarab untuk menyembuhkan luka hati?"

Sakura bergeming, tidak tahu.

"Cinta," Profesor Sarutobi memberikan jawaban untuknya. "Kau menyadarinya atau tidak, kau sudah memberikan itu pada Sasuke. Sejak menikah denganmu, dia jadi lebih tenang. Jika tadinya dia tersesat, maka kini dia sudah menemukan jalan pulang. Kaulah jalan pulang baginya, Sakura. Tempat di mana dia bisa mendapatkan cinta, obat paling ampuh untuk menyembuhkan luka hatinya."

Cinta. Kasih sayang. Kehadiran seseorang yang membuat Sasuke merasa hidupnya berarti. Kehadiran seseorang yang membuatnya merasa diinginkan.

Sasuke tidak pernah mendapatkan itu pada kehidupan masa lalunya. Dilahirkan dalam keluarga yang tidak menginginkannya membuatnya menderita. Dia tidak tahu apa kesalahannya, namun seakan semua orang membencinya, menganggapnya tidak berguna. Dia tidak tahu apa kesalahannya, namun seakan semua orang menghindarinya, menjauhinya, menganggap dirinya hanya akan membuat masalah. Itu membuatnya merasa terhukum dengan kesendirian sepanjang hidupnya.

Profesor Sarutobi mungkin benar.

Sasuke bisa bertahan hingga saat ini adalah karena kehadiran Sakura di sisinya. Motivasi Sasuke untuk melanjutkan penelitian adalah agar bisa bersamanya. Dia bisa melewati malam-malam yang penuh dengan mimpi buruk karena ada Sakura yang menjaganya, setia menemani di sisinya. Kehadiran Sakura membuatnya merasa hidupnya berarti, keberadaan Sakura membuatnya merasa diinginkan.

Sekarang Sakura mengerti. Dirinya keliru jika mengira tidak ada yang dilakukannya untuk Sasuke. Ya, karena dengan tetap berada di sisinya, dia telah memberikan sesuatu yang amat besar artinya bagi Sasuke.

Dia hanya perlu menguatkan diri dalam kesabaran yang panjang, kesabaran tanpa batas. Karena Sasuke membutuhkannya.

 **...**

Hari ke-38 sejak kematian Hachiko. Dua minggu setelah Sasuke kembali ke Laboratorium Kejiwaan, misteri kemunduran Hachiko belum juga terpecahkan.

Sasuke telah mencocokkan semua gejala yang ditunjukkan Hachiko sebelum mati dengan data pertumbuhan kecerdasannya yang tersimpan di komputer Lab. Hasilnya, tikus putih kecil itu positif mengalami kemunduran secara mental seperti yang sudah Sasuke duga. Tapi itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang paling penting: bagaimana kemunduran Hachiko mempengaruhi hipotesis dasar eksperimen secara keseluruhan.

Sudah begitu banyak yang dikorbankan Sasuke demi menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaan itu. Tidak hanya waktu, tapi juga tenaga. Hak tubuhnya untuk beristirahat diabaikan; hanya tidur beberapa jam sehari, sisanya dicurahkan penuh pada pekerjaannya. Sasuke bahkan menetap di Lab selama satu minggu terakhir, terpaksa merebut waktu-waktunya bersama Sakura demi pekerjaan ini. Tapi apa yang dia dapat? Nol. Nihil. Itu membuatnya frustrasi.

Sasuke akhirnya memilih pulang, mendatangi kamar tidur yang rasanya sudah lama sekali dia tinggalkan. Kembali ke pelukan Sakura. Membiarkan pekerjaannya terabaikan. Dia menyerah.

Menurut Sakura tidak mengapa jika Sasuke memakai waktunya yang sedikit untuk beristirahat. Walau sebentar saja. Tidak baik memaksakan tubuhnya terus bekerja. Bahkan mesin bisa rusak jika dipakai terus-menerus tanpa henti.

Benar saja. Di tengah keputus-asaannya, ketika Sasuke pada akhirnya menyerah, pencerahan itu datang bagai sebuah mimpi indah yang membangunkannya di pagi buta. Muncul begitu saja di kepalanya. Sakura benar, Sasuke hanya butuh rehat sejenak demi memberi hak tubuhnya untuk pulih. Jawaban itu datang dengan sendirinya begitu kepalanya bersih dari segala tekanan dan rasa lelah.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan metode yang tepat untuk mengkorelasi semua hipotesis menjadi satu kesimpulan," ujar Sasuke bersemangat, ketika pagi itu Sakura menyusulnya ke ruang kerja untuk membawakannya secangkir kopi.

Mata Sakura melirik penasaran ke layar laptop. "Jadi, sekarang kau sudah tahu kesimpulan dari semua hipotesis yang muncul?"

"Belum. Ini semacam jalan menuju ke sana. Aku masih harus menyusun kepingan-kepingan _puzzle_ ini hingga semuanya lengkap, baru kita bisa melihat seperti apa gambaran utuhnya. Masih ada beberapa variabel dan analisis matematis yang perlu kuuji ulang. Untungnya semua data kubawa pulang semalam, aku tidak perlu kembali ke Lab hanya untuk mengeceknya. Sepertinya butuh beberapa jam lagi untuk menyelesaikan semuanya. Mungkin baru siang ini aku bisa ke kantor Profesor Sarutobi untuk menyerahkan laporanku."

Sakura tersenyum cerah, ikut senang. "Kalau begitu, aku akan membuatkanmu sarapan."

Sesuai rencana, Sasuke pergi ke kantor Profesor Sarutobi siang itu. Ketika dia pergi, Sakura sudah tidak di rumah. Ada pertemuan penting di SLB yang mengharuskannya pergi lebih awal, meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih berkutat di depan laptop.

Sebenarnya Sakura ingin pergi bersama Sasuke. Ingin tahu seperti apa hasil penelitian yang Sasuke simpulkan. Seperti apa pemecahan masalah dari kasus kemunduran Hachiko, apakah itu besar pengaruhnya terhadap penelitian secara keseluruhan. Karena apapun hasilnya sangat berhubungan dengan apa yang akan terjadi pada Sasuke selanjutnya. Itu sungguh meresahkan hati Sakura. Sampai-sampai dia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada pertemuan pentingnya di sekolah.

Lalu ponselnya bergetar, nama Kakashi muncul di layar. Entah bagaimana menjelaskannya, Sakura tiba-tiba saja seperti disiram rasa cemas. Kakashi tidak biasa meneleponnya, kecuali hal itu benar-benar penting. Sakura tahu harus segera menjawabnya, dia meminta izin meninggalkan ruang rapat.

Rupanya benar kabar buruk. Kakashi mengatakan bahwa Sasuke jatuh pingsan di pelataran kampus, sekarang sedang ditangani di IGD Rumah Sakit Konoha.

Seketika saja lutut Sakura jadi lemas. Dia mungkin sudah jatuh jika tangannya tidak segera bertumpu pada dinding di dekatnya, wajahnya pucat pasi. Tapi dia tidak boleh pingsan di sini. Dia harus ke rumah sakit untuk memastikan keadaan Sasuke.

Lima belas menit menempuh perjalanan dengan bus, Sakura tiba di Rumah Sakit Konoha. Sasuke sudah sadar saat Sakura menemukannya di salah satu ranjang di ruang IGD, namun masih terbaring lemah, wajahnya kehilangan warna. Kakashi dan Profesor Sarutobi berdiri di dekatnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sakura tanpa bisa menutupi kecemasan dalam nada suaranya, juga wajahnya. Bergantian dia menatap Kakashi dan Profesor Sarutobi.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura," Sasuke menyahut, bangkit dari baringnya dan duduk—Sakura lekas membantunya menegakkan bantal agar punggungnya bisa bersandar nyaman. Dengan begitu seakan-akan Sasuke ingin memperlihatkan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa, Sasuke- _kun_?" Sakura justru menatapnya tak takin. "Wajahmu pucat. Kakashi bilang kau pingsan. Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Aku hanya kelelahan. Kau kan tahu belakangan ini aku kurang tidur."

Sakura menoleh pada Kakashi dan Profesor Sarutobi, mencaritahu kebenaran ucapan Sasuke. Dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya, atau hanya berkilah agar Sakura berhenti mencemaskannya. Kedua pria itu saling mendelik, lalu bersamaan menatap Sasuke. Sakura sungguh tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Rasanya seperti mereka bertiga berkomplotan menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

"Ada apa ini sebenarnya?" tanya Sakura gemas, nada bicaranya mulai tak sabar. Menuding ketiga pria itu dengan tatapan menuntut jawaban.

Profesor Sarutobi menghela napas, lalu bicara pada Sasuke, "Kau tidak bisa menutupi ini selamanya dari Sakura. Dia istrimu, bagian dari hidupmu. Dia berhak tahu segalanya tentang dirimu, Sasuke."

Lelaki itu hanya memalingkan pandangan, seakan ingin menghindar dari pembicaraan.

Saat melihat mata hitamnya, Sakura tahu ada kesedihan yang berusaha disembunyikan Sasuke dari sana. Rasanya Sakura tahu apa yang membuatnya sedih. Dan sepertinya Sakura mulai paham ke arah mana pembicaraan ini akan berlangsung.

"Kami memanggilmu ke sini karena kau perlu mendengar ini, Sakura," Kakashi yang mulai bicara. Wajahnya yang tertutup masker tampak serius sekali dilihat dari sorot matanya. "Dua jam yang lalu Sasuke jatuh di pelataran kampus dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri, sesaat setelah dia keluar dari kantor Profesor Sarutobi. Kami langsung membawanya ke sini, dan Profesor Sarutobi segera melakukan pemeriksaan. Diagnosa awal, Sasuke pingsan karena serangan sakit kepala yang hebat. Untuk mengetahui dengan pasti penyebab sakit kepalanya, kita masih menunggu hasil pemeriksaan MRI."

Tatapan Sakura berpindah pada Sasuke yang masih bergeming di ranjang, jantungnya mulai berdebar-debar cemas.

Entah Kakashi dan Profesor Sarutobi mengetahui atau tidak, bukan baru kali ini Sasuke jatuh pingsan. Sasuke sudah pernah mengalaminya ketika pergi diam-diam dari kedai ramen Teuchi. Tapi Sakura tidak terlalu yakin karena malam itu hujan, bisa saja Sasuke pingsan karena memang tubuhnya demam akibat kehujanan. Lalu saat ditangkap oleh kawanan Kakuzu di Tokyo, Sasuke mengaku dirinya tidak bisa melawan lantaran sudah roboh duluan akibat serangan sakit kepala. Jika dipikir-pikir lagi, itu terlalu banyak untuk disebut sebagai kebetulan. Yang paling Sakura takutkan, gejala itu merupakan pertanda kemunduran.

Benarkah? Mungkinkah itu alasan Kakashi dan Profesor Sarutobi memintanya datang, untuk menyampaikan padanya bahwa dugaannya benar? Sasuke sedang memasuki tahap kemunduran?

Profesor Sarutobi berdeham, membuat Sakura terbangun dari lamunan. Pria tua itu sudah membuka mulutnya untuk bicara, tapi tiba-tiba Sasuke menghentikannya.

"Aku akan mengatakannya," kata Sasuke. "Kumohon, biarkan aku sendiri yang mengatakannya pada Sakura."

Apapun yang Sasuke maksudkan, Profesor Sarutobi mengangguk padanya, memenuhi permohonannya. Pria tua itu punya sikap penghargaan yang tinggi pada Sasuke. Pasti karena itulah Sasuke lebih menghormatinya daripada Tsunade.

Setelah itu Sasuke meminta diri untuk pulang, ingin istirahat di rumah saja. Profesor Sarutobi selaku dokter yang menanganinya setelah Tsunade mengundurkan diri dari penelitian tidak berusaha menahannya. Katanya memang lebih baik Sasuke beristirahat di rumah, tidak perlu mendapatkan perawatan lebih lanjut. Kecuali jika hasil MRI-nya tidak terlalu bagus. Sakura akan dikabari jika hasilnya keluar. Mereka boleh pulang.

Kakashi menawarkan tumpangan dengan sedannya, tapi Sasuke menolak. Sasuke mengaku cukup sehat untuk pulang naik bus. Lagi pula ada Sakura bersamanya, dia tidak akan apa-apa. Kakashi tidak memaksa, hanya mengantar sepasang suami-istri itu sampai ke pelataran rumah sakit.

Sakura masih menunggu Sasuke bicara selama mereka di dalam bus. Tapi Sasuke belum juga mengatakan apa-apa selain menautkan jemarinya dengan jemari Sakura. Masih tampak aura kesedihan yang terpancar dari kedua bola mata hitamnya. Melihat itu hanya membuat hati Sakura serasa tercabik-cabik.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , kau masih ingat janjiku, kan?" Sakura mengeratkan tautan jemari tangan mereka. "Aku akan selalu di sisimu apapun yang terjadi. Aku akan selalu mendampingimu bagaimanapun keadaannya. Aku akan selalu bersamamu ..."

Sasuke menoleh padanya. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bicara soal itu?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkannya lagi dan lagi supaya kau ingat."

"Aku tidak pernah melupakannya, Sakura."

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa kau bersikap tidak adil padaku? Kenapa tidak kaukatakan saja apa yang memberatkan hatimu? Kenapa hanya memendamnya sendirian? Atau kau tidak percaya padaku?" Nanar matanya menatap Sasuke, hatinya berdenyut sakit.

Sasuke hanya bergeming, lalu tatapannya menghindar. Sikap tak jelasnya membuat Sakura semakin merasa kecewa.

Mata Sakura berpaling demi air mata yang mulai tergenang di pelupuk. Saat itu dipergokinya seorang pria bertopi yang berdiri di dekat pintu masuk bus sedang mepmerhatikan mereka, lalu berlagak menguap dengan menutupi mulutnya dengan syal abu-abu di lehernya. Sakura tidak yakin suaranya tadi cukup keras untuk mengundang perhatian penumpang lain. Tapi tunggu dulu, rasanya Sakura pernah melihat orang itu di suatu tempat, namun dia tidak ingat di mana.

"Maafkan aku," ucapan Sasuke menarik perhatian Sakura kembali. "Aku tidak bermaksud menyimpan apapun sendirian. Aku hanya tidak ingin membuatmu sedih."

Sakura menggeleng. Menghela napas demi menguatkan hatinya sendiri.

"Satu-satunya hal yang membuatku sedih adalah jika kau menganggapku tidak cukup kuat untuk menanggung bebanmu, Sasuke- _kun_."

Sasuke mencari kebenaran ucapannya lewat mata zamrud Sakura.

Sesaat kemudian napas Sasuke terhela. Matanya menghindar ketika mengatakan, "Penelitian ini gagal, Sakura."

"Aku tidak mengatakan ini gagal secara keseluruhan, tapi yang jelas eksperimen ini tidak bisa diteruskan. Teknologi pengembangan enzim yang diciptakan Profesor Sarutobi memiliki kecacatan, tidak layak diaplikasikan sebagai usaha untuk meningkatkan kecerdasan manusia. Perangsangan untuk meningkatkan fungsi otak lewat metode ini memang menghasilkan penggiatan dan percepatan segala proses mental. Tapi rangsangan buatan itu memburuk pada kecepatan waktu yang berbanding langsung dengan jumlah peningkatannya. Bila kusederhanakan: kecacatan eksperimen ini terletak pada kecepatan perkembangannya.

"Aku sudah memeriksa semuanya, mengetes segala variabel berulang kali dan berharap aku menemukan kesalahan, tapi hasilnya tetap sama. Sindrom kemerosotan mental dan jasmani yang ditunjukkan Hachiko berlaku untuk eksperimen ini secara keseluruhan. Sama seperti hipotesis awal: semua yang dialami Hachiko akan terjadi juga padaku.

"Tapi penyuntikan enzim ini bekerja dua kali lebih baik padaku sebagai objek manusia. Jika Hachiko butuh waktu enam bulan untuk sampai ke tahap emasnya, maka aku hanya perlu setengahnya saja untuk melampauinya. Begitu juga dengan hasil akhirnya. Aku akan berakhir sama seperti tikus kecil itu, tapi kemunduranku akan berjalan lebih cepat."

Hening sejenak di bangku mereka.

Penjelasan Sasuke sungguh mengejutkan Sakura, tidak peduli sekeras apa dia mencoba menguatkan hati dengan kemungkinan terburuk. Sakura hanya tidak tahu sampai pada waktunya dia harus mendengarnya sendiri, kenyataan itu membuatnya takut.

"Seberapa cepat?" tanyanya dengan suara gemetar.

"Entahlah. Mungkin hitungan minggu," jawab Sasuke. "Aku ataupun Profesor Sarutobi tidak bisa memprediksi kapan kemunduran itu dimulai. Karena masa bertahannya efek penyuntikan enzim tidak bisa diukur, apalagi pada dua objek beda spesies. Masing-masing objek memiliki sistem imun yang berbeda terhadap benda asing yang dimasukkan ke dalam tubuhnya. Hachiko bisa bertahan selama tiga belas bulan. Aku? Belum pasti. Tapi hasil akhirnya sudah jelas, hanya masalah waktu."

Putus asa. Itu yang ditemukan Sakura dalam sorot mata Sasuke. Cahaya kehidupannya hilang, tersedot seluruhnya ke dalam kelamnya warna bola mata, menghilang tersaput rasa takut akan lorong gelap yang segera menariknya juga ke sana. Harapan hidupnya meredup, lalu mati, menyisakan kegelapan dan hampa di hatinya.

"Sakura, sekarang kau sudah tahu seperti apa masa depanku. Belum terlambat bagimu untuk—"

Sakura tiba-tiba memeluknya erat, menyandarkan kepala ke dadanya.

"Kumohon, Sasuke- _kun_. Jangan pernah memintaku pergi ... Apapun yang akan terjadi padamu, aku akan selalu di sisimu. Kau ingat itu, kan? Kita akan melewatinya bersama-sama. Dua orang akan lebih kuat daripada satu, kau pernah dengar itu, kan? Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu ..."

Sasuke merengkuhnya, membalas pelukannya dengan erat. Sakura merasakan tangan Sasuke di punggungnya mencengkram mantelnya kuat-kuat. Tubuhnya gemetar. Sakura tahu saat itu Sasuke sudah tak sanggup lagi menyembunyikan ketakutannya.

Seketika saja Sakura merasa marah pada dirinya sendiri karena telah bersikap lemah dan cengeng. Seharusnya dia lebih memikirkan perasaan Sasuke. Tidak peduli sebesar apa rasa takut yang muncul di hatinya setelah mendengar kenyataan mengenai masa depan Sasuke, demi Sasuke, dia harus kuat. Karena Sasuke membutuhkan cintanya, obat untuk hatinya yang terluka.

Sakura mengusap-usap lembut punggung Sasuke. "Kau tidak sendirian, Sasuke- _kun_. Kita akan menghadapinya bersama."

Hidup bersama selamanya mungkin sekarang hanya jadi harapan yang kelewat muluk untuk mereka. Satu-satunya yang diinginkan Sakura hanyalah tetap berada di sisi Sasuke. Untuk menjaganya waktu demi waktu, menguatkannya dalam derita demi derita, menemaninya hingga detik terakhir jantungnya berdegup. Dia tidak akan meninggalkan Sasuke, walaupun pada akhirnya Sasuke-lah yang akan meninggalkannya. Sakura tidak akan menyesali apapun. Bukankah ayahnya sudah mengatakan, bahwa sejatinya ketulusan cinta adalah melepaskan, bukan menggenggam erat?

 **Bersambung**

[20.01.2016]


	12. Kunjungan dari Masa Lalu

**_Peringatan!_**

Chapter ini dan chapter-chapter ke depan akan penuh dengan hal sedih dan menyakitkan. Bagi teman-teman pembaca yang tidak menyukai tema tersebut, saya tidak keberatan jika kalian tidak melanjutkan baca. Saya tahu tidak semua pembaca menyukai cerita sedih. Tapi saya tidak bisa mengubah plot, demi kepentingan cerita. Jadi, saya ucapkan terima kasih sudah mengikuti cerita ini sampai sini.

Buat yang masih mau melanjutkan, selamat membaca! :)

Note: jangan lupa sedia tisu yang banyak, hihii

* * *

 **Kunjungan dari Masa Lalu**

 **.**

Sakura merobek kertas kalender, menatap angka 26 yang tertinggal di sana. Bulan Desember hanya tersisa beberapa hari lagi. Tahun yang penuh dengan kejadian penting dalam hidupnya ini pun akan segera berakhir. Cepat sekali waktu berlalu. Apalagi semenjak Sasuke menceritakan tentang hasil penelitian itu, tentang kesempatan hidupnya yang diprediksi takkan panjang, rasanya seperti Sakura berlomba dengan waktu. Semakin ingin dia memiliki banyak, semakin sedikit yang dia dapat. Sungguh waktu tak bermurah hati. Waktu pun tak suka menunggu.

Di luar, butiran-butiran lembut salju turun perlahan. Belum reda sejak tadi malam. Menyelimuti segalanya dalam warna putih. Atap-atap rumah, halaman, jalan. Jika tidak berhenti juga, lapisannya akan semakin tebal. Menyulitkan siapa saja untuk beraktivitas di luar rumah. Namun tak seorangpun bisa membantah, memaksa agar salju jangan turun lagi. Karena urusan cuaca adalah ketetapan langit, tidak bisa diganggu gugat oleh keinginan egois manusia semata.

Sebagaimana salju, takdir pun begitu. Jika sudah ditetapkan, maka tidak ada yang bisa mengubahnya.

Ada yang bilang takdir itu kejam. Begitukah?

Boleh jadi naif, tapi Sakura tidak berpikir demikian. Hidupnya memang tidak semulus jalan tol, meluncur bebas tanpa hambatan. Sama sekali tidak. Jika dihitung-hitung, tidak sedikit kesulitan dan ketidak-beruntungan yang harus dihadapi Sakura selama ini. Tapi itu tidak menjadikannya berhenti di tengah jalan untuk mengeluh atau bahkan menangis. Itu juga tidak membuatnya berbalik arah, kembali ke titik nol. Tidak ada waktu untuk mengeluh, tidak ada waktu untuk menyerah. Karena waktu terus berjalan tanpa mau menunggu. Sehingga yang harus dilakukannya adalah tetap melangkah maju. Hadapi segala rintangan di depan dengan seluruh kemampuan. Sakura percaya bahwa tidak ada kesulitan jika tidak ada jalan keluar, dan ujian tidak mungkin diberikan pada seseorang yang tak sanggup menjalaninya.

Sakura menghela napas panjang. Jemarinya mengusap embun di kaca jendela.

Akhirnya Sakura mampu berdamai dengan penyesalan di hati. Rasa sesal yang teramat besar karena telah mengajukan Sasuke sebagai kandidat objek eksperimen penuh risiko sehingga dia harus mengalami semua penderitaan itu. Itulah penyesalan terdalam Sakura selama ini. Teramat dalam hingga membuatnya nyaris putus asa.

Akhirnya Sakura sadar menyesal saja tidak ada gunanya. Semua telah terjadi. Mungkin itulah takdirnya. Jika sudah ditetapkan, maka tidak ada yang bisa mengubahnya. Sekalipun Sakura mampu mengulang waktu, ketetapan itu tidak akan berubah. Yang perlu Sakura lakukan adalah menerimanya dengan lapang hati. Sasuke pun bukan hanya menghiburnya saat mengatakan bahwa dengan menjalani percobaan itu dia mendapatkan keinginan-keinginan yang selama ini hanya menjadi angan-angan kosongnya. Benar, berkat percobaan itu impiannya satu demi satu terwujud. Bisa setara dengan orang-orang. Bisa belajar di universitas seperti orang-orang. Bertemu sang ibu ...

Satu mimpi lagi yang belum terwujud. Bertemu ibunya.

Sore itu sepulangnya dari SLB, Sakura berkunjung ke kedai ramen Teuchi. Dalam udara yang sedang dingin-dinginnya begini, mereka mendapat banyak sekali pelanggan. Kedai itu sudah sangat ramai ketika Sakura datang. Meja-meja penuh, Sakura tidak kebagian tempat duduk. Tapi Sakura datang bukan untuk menikmati seporsi ramen. Ada hal penting yang menjadi tujuannya datang ke sana.

Sembari menunggu kesempatan untuk bicara dengan Teuchi, Sakura dengan senang hati membantu mencatat pesanan pelanggan di meja-meja. Tidak peduli meskipun itu artinya Sakura harus bersabar bekerja sama dengan Hidan dan Suigetsu selama beberapa jam ke depan. Teuchi melarangnya membantu, tapi Sakura keras kepala. Semua orang sibuk, mana mungkin Sakura hanya diam menonton. Lihat saja, mereka baru menutup kedai hampir pukul 10, dua jam lebih lama dibandingkan hari-hari biasa. Itu pun karena mereka sudah kehabisan bahan masakan. Tiga pelanggan terakhir dengan amat menyesal tidak bisa dilayani, terpaksa pulang atau mencari kedai lain dengan perasaan kecewa.

"Jadi merepotkanmu, Sakura- _san_. Lihatlah, kami menahanmu sampai jam segini. Apa kata Sasuke nanti?" kata Teuchi ketika mereka sudah duduk di salah satu meja kedai untuk menyantap makan malam tanpa ramen. Teuchi menyendokkan nasi untuk Sakura, tidak peduli wanita itu menolak dengan sungkan. Sepertinya Teuchi meniru sikap keras kepala Sakura untuk membantunya melayani pelanggan beberapa jam yang lalu.

Sakura menerima mangkuk nasinya dan berterima kasih. Lalu tersenyum dan menjawab, "Sasuke ada di Tokyo bersama tim peneliti, mengikuti pertemuan tertutup dengan Asosiasi Psikologi Internasional. Besok baru kembali. Jadi, aku tidak perlu buru-buru pulang."

"Apakah pertemuan itu ada hubungannya dengan percobaan yang dijalani Sasuke?" tanya Teuchi, tampak ingin tahu.

Sakura hanya mengangguk, tidak meneruskan obrolan. Tidak sekarang, atau penjelasannya akan membuat makan malam mereka terasa hambar. Biarlah Teuchi dan Ayame menikmati makanannya dulu.

Salah satu tujuan Sakura datang ke kedai Teuchi adalah untuk memberitahukan kabar buruk itu. Mengenai nasib Sasuke. Sungguh berat bagi Sakura menyampaikan itu, tapi Teuchi dan Ayame berhak mengetahui keadaan sebenarnya. Mereka telah menjadi keluarga Sasuke selama sepuluh tahun terakhir. Mereka yang telah memberikan Sasuke rumah, perlindungan, kehangatan keluarga ... Apapun yang berkaitan dengan Sasuke adalah hak mereka untuk tahu.

Ruangan kedai terasa begitu lengang setelah Sakura selesai dengan penjelasannya.

Sakura hanya bisa terdiam, menelan perih di kerongkongannya ketika menatap wajah Teuchi dan Ayame yang berubah gelap karena kesedihan yang tak bisa mereka tutupi. Ayame bahkan mulai meneteskan air mata, buru-buru diusapnya dengan punggung tangan. Sementara Teuchi bergeming hampir seperti patung, matanya menatap kosong peralatan makan di atas meja yang belum sempat dibereskan.

"Apa tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan untuk menolongnya?" tanya Teuchi kemudian dalam suara berat.

Pertanyaan serupa pernah ditanyakan Sakura pada Profesor Sarutobi. Beberapa hari yang lalu ketika dia diminta datang ke kantor Profesor Sarutobi untuk membicarakan hasil pemeriksaan MRI Sasuke. Sakura masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana perasaannya ketika melihat foto negatif hasil pemeriksaan, gambaran otak Sasuke. Ada bagian-bagian yang seharusnya tidak ditemukan pada otak manusia normal. Bercak-bercak hitam seperti noda, jumlahnya tidak sedikit. Hati Sakura mencelus, dia menelan ludah. Jelaslah sesuatu yang buruk sedang terjadi pada otak Sasuke.

Profesor Sarutobi membenarkan dugaan Sakura dengan mengatakan bahwa Sasuke sedang mengalami penurunan fungsi otak. Itu merupakan salah satu efek samping penyuntikan enzim secara fisik yang tampak baru-baru ini. Tujuan awal penyuntikan itu adalah untuk merangsang pertumbuhan sel-sel neuron baru dengan zat kimia berupa enzim yang membuat otak menjadi aktif bekerja dan memaksimalkan fungsinya. Pada Sasuke, proses itu berjalan dengan amat baik, bahkan terhitung lebih cepat dibandingkan dengan Hachiko yang notabene objek percobaan dari jenis hewan. Namun seperti yang sudah Sasuke temukan, proses percepatan itu justru adalah kelemahannya. Semakin cepat prosesnya, pertumbuhan neuron gagal bertahan. Sistem imun menjadi kebal terhadap enzim itu sendiri, dan bersifat melawan karena menganggapnya sebagai benda asing yang membahayakan tubuh. Akibatnya pertumbuhan itu terhenti, mati, bahkan ikut mematikan sel-sel neuron lain yang masih aktif.

Sungguh ngeri membayangkan itu sedang terjadi dengan otak Sasuke saat ini. Apakah tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan untuk menghentikannya? Apakah tidak ada satu saja cara untuk menyelamatkannya?

Sakura menghela napas panjang, berusaha meredam sesak di dada. Dia menjawab pertanyaan Teuchi—dan pertanyaan yang selalu menghantui dirinya sendiri—dengan gelengan pelan.

"Profesor Sarutobi butuh banyak waktu untuk meneliti ulang formula penyuntikan enzim itu. Sementara Sasuke tidak punya waktu sebanyak itu untuk menunggu," kata Sakura pada Teuchi. "Sasuke bisa saja diberikan obat untuk memperlambat proses kerusakan jaringan dalam otaknya, sejenis obat untuk penderita alzheimer. Tapi obat itu belum tentu bekerja, karena sistem imunnya akan semakin kebal terhadap zat-zat kimia yang dimasukkan ke tubuhnya. Bahkan kemungkinannya, obat apapun tidak akan berpengaruh lagi padanya."

Sekali lagi meja mereka lengang.

Ayame akhirnya tak sanggup menahan kesedihan, air matanya sudah mengalir deras, hidungnya meleleh. Dia buru-buru permisi pergi meninggalkan meja. "Maafkan aku," isaknya.

Sakura menatap kepergiannya dengan hati diselubungi kesedihan yang sama, bahkan boleh jadi berkali-kali lebih pilu daripada yang dirasakan Ayame sebagai kakak angkat Sasuke. Dalam keadaan ini, siapa saja akan dibuat sedih, merana dalam iba karena tidak tahu harus melakukan apa demi menolongnya.

Di bangkunya, Teuchi mendesah napas berat seakan ada beban sebesar karung beras menindih punggungnya. "Sasuke ...," gumamnya dalam tatapan kosong. "Sejak remaja dia dibuang keluarganya sendiri. Sudah pintar pun umurnya tak bisa panjang. Malang benar nasibnya. Kalau saja aku bisa menanggung satu saja deritanya ..."

Tiba-tiba pria tua itu menatap Sakura, tampak merasa bersalah. "Eh, aku tidak mengucapkan itu karena merasa menyesal, Sakura- _san_. Tidak ada yang perlu disesali dari percobaan itu. Justru aku bersyukur, percobaan itu memberikan Sasuke kesempatan untuk hidup seperti orang kebanyakan. Aku bahagia melihat dia bisa kuliah di Universitas Konoha, tidak hanya jadi tukang mengelap meja di kedai kecilku ini. Dia bahkan bisa menggunakan mesin hitung di kasir, satu hal yang kubayangkan saja tidak pernah. Dia akhirnya bisa melakukan apa saja yang orang pikir dia tidak akan pernah bisa melakukannya ..."

Teuchi berhenti sejenak untuk menguasai dirinya dari isak tangis. Wajah tua yang lelah itu sungguh bersimbah air mata. Cepat-cepat disekanya dengan ujung lengan baju. Membuat Sakura tanpa sadar meluncurkan air matanya sendiri. Tangannya lembut memegang lengan Teuchi demi sama-sama menguatkan hati. Tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil padanya, membenarkan semua ucapannya.

"Sasuke adalah orang yang paling beruntung," Teuchi bergumam lagi setelah tangisnya reda, namun suaranya masih sedikit gemetar. "Jika dia akhirnya harus meninggal, dia tidak meninggal dengan sia-sia."

"Teuchi- _san_ benar. Sasuke tidak akan pergi dengan sia-sia, karena dia meninggalkan sesuatu yang amat berharga untuk penelitian ini."

Lamat-lamat Teuchi menatap Sakura, memandang dengan mata basah penuh rasa empati. "Kau sungguh-sungguh wanita yang tegar, Sakura- _san_. Tidak salah kalau Sasuke berjodoh denganmu," katanya.

Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak setegar itu. Tapi aku harus kuat untuk Sasuke, kan?"

Teuchi menepuk-nepuk punggung tangannya. Tersenyum kebapakan. "Tenang saja, kau tidak sendirian, Nak. Kami mendukungmu. Kita semua harus kuat untuk Sasuke."

Sakura tersenyum, seolah-olah satu beban di hatinya telah terangkat. Sakura tahu dirinya tidak akan sanggup melewati semua ini jika hanya sendirian. Dia butuh dukungan untuk membuatnya tetap kuat meskipun segala hal sulit coba-coba menggerogoti keyakinannya, dia harus tetap tegar meskipun kepedihan berupaya keras menerabas pertahanan hatinya. Mengetahui Teuchi dan Ayame bersedia berdiri di belakangnya, seolah-olah langkahnya kini menjadi sedikit lebih ringan. Itu sungguh membantu.

Kemudian Sakura memberitahukan tujuan kedatangannya yang ke dua. Yaitu mengenai keluarga Sasuke. Teuchi pernah mencoba mencari alamat mereka dulu, barangkali dia masih menyimpannya. Walaupun kabarnya mereka sudah tidak tinggal di sana ketika dulu Teuchi mendatanginya, siapa tahu ada petunjuk tentang keberadaan mereka sekarang. Sakura berniat memulai pencariannya dari sana.

"Aku berharap Sasuke bisa bertemu ibunya," kata Sakura. "Dulu dia ingin sekali jadi pintar agar bisa bertemu dengan ibunya."

Teuchi mengangguk, dia tahu itu. Teuchi masih ingat bagaimana lengketnya Sasuke dengan buku dongeng yang katanya satu-satunya barang pemberian ibunya yang dia miliki, tak pernah dilepaskan ke manapun dia pergi, selalu didekapnya erat-erat di dada. Teuchi juga tak pernah bosan mendengarkan ocehan Sasuke soal keinginannya jadi pintar agar bisa bertemu ibunya. Sasuke pastilah bersungguh-sungguh.

"Tunggu! Tunggu! Kalau tidak salah aku menyimpannya, alamat rumah Keluarga Uchiha di Kyoto."

Dengan bersemangat Teuchi permisi sebentar dari meja. Lima belas menit kemudian dia kembali pada Sakura dengan membawa secarik kertas yang sudah tampak kusam. Menyerahkannya pada Sakura dengan wajah tak yakin.

"Maafkan aku. Sepertinya catatan ini pernah tersiram air—aku tidak ingat. Tulisannya tidak terlalu terbaca, ya ..."

Sakura menggeleng, bilang tidak apa-apa. Setidaknya di dalam catatan itu masih terbaca nama distriknya, Higashiyama. Itu cukup. Sakura berterima kasih pada Teuchi.

 **...**

Sebelum tengah malam Sakura pamit pulang. Teuchi mengantarnya ke depan pintu, menungguinya sampai mendapatkan taksi.

Di perjalanan, Sasuke meneleponnya. Memberi kabar bahwa pertemuan dengan Asosiasi Psikologi di Tokyo berjalan dengan baik. Tidak ada insiden Sasuke melarikan diri seperti beberapa bulan yang lalu, karena Sasuke tahu dia tidak perlu melakukannya. Profesor Sarutobi telah menjamin dia tidak akan membiarkan satu orang pun dalam sidang itu menganggap Sasuke tidak lebih dari objek percobaan. Dan Profesor Sarutobi sungguh-sungguh memegang janjinya, pertemuan itu berjalan lancar tanpa masalah berarti. Seluruh laporan penelitian telah diserahkan pada Dewan Komite. Artinya penelitian itu tinggal menanti evaluasi. Mereka akan berangkat pulang besok sore.

" _Kau mau oleh-oleh apa?"_

"Aku minta kau pulang dengan selamat saja. Boleh, kan?"

Sasuke di seberang telepon tertawa singkat. Lalu berkata, _"Aku merindukanmu, Sakura."_

"Aku juga merindukanmu. Sampai jumpa besok, Sasuke- _kun_."

Sambungan telepon terputus. Sakura menatap ke luar jendela, memperhatikan gundukan salju di halaman rumah-rumah yang dilewati taksinya. Boleh jadi suatu hari nanti Sakura akan mengucapkan rindu yang sama. Hanya saja tidak akan ada lagi _'sampai jumpa besok'_ untuknya. Sakura menepis lamunan itu sebelum air matanya menggenang.

Ponselnya berdering lagi tepat ketika Sakura tiba di rumah. Dari Ino Yamanaka.

Suara cerewet Ino tidak seceria biasanya. Sakura segera mengetahui penyebabnya setelah Ino bercerita bahwa sore ini dia bertemu Sasuke. Sasuke tiba-tiba meneleponnya, meminta mereka bertemu di sebuah kafe selagi dia di Tokyo. Saat itu Sasuke memberitahu semua pada Ino, mengenai kondisinya.

Ino terhenti sejenak dari ceritanya, terisak, lalu mengatakan keprihatinannya dengan suara gemetar.

" _Aku bersumpah akan berikan apa saja agar dia bisa hidup lebih lama, Sakura. Sungguh. Aku tidak akan sanggup melihatnya mati, padahal dia baru saja mendapatkan kebahagian. Kenapa hidup begitu tidak adil?"_

Sakura menelan ludah, kerongkongannya pedih.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu, Ino. Sekarang yang harus kita lakukan adalah mendukungnya, mendampinginya melewati semua ini bersama-sama agar bebannya terasa lebih ringan."

Di seberang telepon Ino terdiam, mungkin sedang mencerna ucapan Sakura barusan. Isaknya sudah tidak terdengar lagi. Lalu dia meminta maaf, menyesal telah bersikap terlalu sensitif. Menurutnya Sakura benar. Dalam kondisi seperti ini bukan saatnya meratap atau menyalahkan keadaan. Tidak ada gunanya.

" _Andai ada yang bisa kulakukan lebih daripada dukungan,"_ gumam Ino.

Sakura bilang itu sudah cukup. Dukungannya berarti banyak untuk Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin Sasuke bertemu dengan ibunya. Dulu keluarganya tinggal di Kyoto, tapi sudah pindah ke luar negeri sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Aku akan coba mencari petunjuk dari sana, tapi sepertinya akan makan waktu lama untuk menemukan alamatnya. Aku hanya tahu rumah itu letaknya di daerah Higashiyama—"

" _Sebentar, Sakura. Kaubilang mereka pindah ke luar negeri?"_ Tiba-tiba Ino terdengar bersemangat lagi. Si pirang itu mendapatkan ide cemerlang, _"Aku punya teman yang bekerja di Kantor Imigrasi, siapa tahu dia menyimpan data tentang Keluarga Uchiha di sana."_

Menurut Sakura itu ide yang sangat bagus. Tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya untuk mencaritahu tentang kepindahan Keluarga Uchiha di Kantor Imigrasi. Karena sebenarnya tidak mudah memperoleh informasi begitu saja dari instansi pemerintah. Mereka beruntung Ino memiliki seorang kenalan yang bekerja di sana. Tidak, Sakura beruntung karena memiliki Ino, seseorang yang pergaulannya amat luas. Berkat Ino, usahanya mencari keluarga Sasuke akan berjalan sedikit lebih mudah—atau malah jadi benar-benar mudah.

Lihat saja, informasi yang dibutuhkannya datang begitu cepat. Esok paginya Ino langsung menelepon Sakura.

" _Temanku bilang, Keluarga Uchiha memang pindah ke Frankfurt sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Mereka terdiri dari tiga orang: Fugaku si kepala keluarga; istrinya, Mikoto; dan satu putra laki-laki mereka, Itachi. Alasan pindahnya untuk keperluan bisnis, dan putra mereka melanjutkan kuliah S2 di sana. Tapi mereka sudah kembali ke Kyoto lebih dari s_ _e_ _tahun yang lalu. Kau catat alamatnya ya, Sakura."_

Agak mengejutkan mengetahui Keluarga Uchiha sudah kembali ke Jepang dan tinggal di rumah lama mereka, di Higashiyama. Alamat lengkapnya sudah Sakura dapatkan, bahkan dengan nomor telepon rumah. Sakura benar-benar beruntung.

Dada Sakura jadi berdebar-debar, jarinya gemetar hendak menekan tombol-tombol angka di pesawat telepon. Sakura hanya ingin memastikan terlebih dulu apakah Keluarga Uchiha benar ada di sana. Di rumah mereka di Kyoto, tempat di mana Sasuke dilahirkan dan dibesarkan—dengan menyedihkan. Telepon tersambung, debar jantungnya semakin berpacu seiring menanti nada tunggu. Jemarinya mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan gelisah.

Saat itulah nada tunggu berganti suara seseorang menjawab—tepat ketika bel pintu rumahnya berbunyi.

Itu suara wanita, terdengar begitu lembut. Ibu Sasuke kah? Sakura ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi bel pintu yang berbunyi sekali lagi membuatnya kehilangan fokus. Akhirnya Sakura menutup telepon, dia akan mencobanya lagi nanti. Siapa pula yang datang sepagi ini, jam 9 saja belum. Tidak mungkin Sasuke, buat apa dia menekan bel untuk masuk ke rumahnya sendiri. Lagi pula Sasuke baru akan berangkat dari Tokyo sore nanti. Jika ada perubahan rencana, dia pasti akan menelepon lebih dulu.

Ketika membuka pintu, Sakura tertegun menatap pria asing yang wajahnya tak asing berdiri di beranda rumahnya.

Sakura mengenali syal abu-abu yang melilit di leher pria itu, sama seperti syal milik pria yang diam-diam memperhatikan dia dan Sasuke di bus tempo hari. Saat itu juga Sakura teringat pada pria yang pernah memperhatikan mereka bertengkar di kelab, pria yang mengikutinya keluar setelah dibuat menangis oleh adegan Sasuke dan Ino berciuman. Meskipun waktu itu Sakura tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas, pria itu memiliki perawakan yang sama; tinggi, berambut panjang yang diikat ke belakang leher, dan memiliki aura misterius. Ya, dialah pria yang berdiri di hadapan Sakura sekarang. Tidak salah lagi.

Sakura sampai tak berkedip menatapnya. Baru saja Sakura menyadari bahwa pria itu tampak tidak asing bukan hanya karena dia pernah melihatnya dua kali sebelum ini. Tapi juga karena wajahnya mirip dengan ...

Pria itu membungkuk sopan. " _Konnichi wa._ Aku Itachi Uchiha, kakak kandung Sasuke Uchiha."

Seketika saja lutut Sakura seperti kehilangan tenaga. Beruntung dia sempat berpegangan di pintu sebelum tubuhnya merosot jatuh ke lantai.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sakura cepat-cepat berdiri seimbang sebelum pria itu menyentuh lengannya, mencoba membantunya. "Aku tidak apa-apa," katanya, meskipun kepalanya terasa berputar entah sebab apa. Dia hanya berusaha terlihat baik-baik saja. Dia sendiri tidak mengerti, padahal tadi dia memang baik-baik saja.

"Maaf. Apakah kedatanganku mengganggumu?" tanya pria itu.

Sakura menggeleng kaku. "Si- silakan masuk," jawabnya canggung. Dia juga tidak tahu mengapa dirinya jadi gugup.

Kemudian Itachi Uchiha dipersilakan duduk di ruang tamu. Segelas teh hangat disuguhkan di hadapannya. Namun menit-menit berlalu, pria itu belum bicara apa-apa. Tehnya dibiarkan dingin. Matanya yang sama hitam seperti mata Sasuke sejak tadi hanya terpaku pada foto-foto yang dipajang di atas bufet. Foto pernikahan, foto saat makan malam romantis di sebuah restoran, atau foto saat duduk berdua di bawah pohon _momiji_ di halaman belakang rumah mereka. Semua foto Sasuke dan Sakura berdua.

"Itu benar-benar dia," Itachi Uchiha menggumam, memecah hening. Pria itu menoleh pada Sakura dan berkata lagi, "Laki-laki yang bersamamu di dalam foto-foto itu benar adikku."

Alis Sakura bertaut heran. Nada bicaranya terdengar sedikit ketus saat mengatakan, "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud tidak sopan. Tapi caramu bicara seakan-akan kau baru saja tahu kalau itu adikmu."

"Mungkin kau benar. Aku agak sulit mengenalinya karena sekarang dia _berbeda_."

"Maksudmu, kau tidak bisa mengenali Sasuke karena sekarang dia jenius, bukan lagi seperti laki-laki terbelakang yang kaubuang di jalanan?"

Itachi Uchiha tampak terperangah menatap Sakura. Mungkin tak pernah menduga wanita seperti dirinya bisa bicara selancang itu pada tamunya.

Sementara Sakura memalingkan mata. Bukan maksudnya bicara begitu—dengan nada tinggi pula. Tapi mendengar cara Itachi Uchiha bicara seperti menyulut amarah di dadanya. Sekarang Sakura mengerti, kecanggungan dan gugupnya tadi berasal dari rasa marah yang telah lama terpendam di hatinya pada orang yang tega menyingkirkan adiknya sendiri hanya karena terlahir dalam keterbatasan.

"Aku tidak membuangnya," kata Itachi.

Sakura melempar tatapannya lagi pada pria itu, nanar, amarahnya tadi seakan ingin meledak. "Lalu meninggalkannya sendirian di jalan kausebut apa?"

Itachi Uchiha tidak langsung menjawab. Wajahnya tertekuk sedih, pandangannya tertunduk. Dia menghela napas berat sebelum mengatakan, "Aku tahu ini terdengar seperti sebuah pembelaan diri. Tapi sungguh aku tidak pernah berniat meninggalkan Sasuke. Aku terpaksa melakukannya.

"Itu adalah hari terberatku. Ayahku menyuruhku membawa Sasuke pergi jauh dari rumah, sejauh yang kubisa, lalu aku harus meninggalkannya. Aku tidak ingin melakukannya, tapi aku lebih tidak ingin mengecewakan ayahku. Hari itu Sasuke baru saja berulang tahun yang ke enam belas. Aku bilang padanya akan mengajaknya jalan-jalan sebagai hadiah. Begitu sampai di Konoha, aku membawa Sasuke berkeliling di pusat perbelanjaan, makan di sebuah restoran _sushi_ , dan melihat ikan-ikan hias di akuarium etalase toko—dia suka sekali melihat ikan. Saat itu aku berkata akan membelikannya permen tangkai, tapi dia harus menungguku di situ saja, jangan ke manapun sampai aku kembali. Dan dia menurutiku dengan kepolosannya, tanpa dia tahu aku tidak akan pernah kembali."

Itachi terdiam sejenak, wajahnya semakin tertekuk dirundung sendu.

Di tempat duduknya napas Sakura tertahan demi mendengar pengakuan pria itu. Dadanya berdebar kencang karena amarah yang semakin menggemuruh. Sakura hanya cukup bijaksana untuk bersabar dan menahan diri sampai Itachi Uchiha selesai dengan penjelasannya.

"Tapi aku tidak meninggalkan Sasuke begitu saja. Aku menungguinya dari suatu tempat, memperhatikannya dari jauh. Berharap ada seseorang yang akan datang untuk menolongnya. Hari semakin gelap, Sasuke masih berdiri di sana sendirian, mulai bingung kenapa aku tidak juga kembali. Dia masih di sana meskipun turun hujan, benar-benar anak yang penurut. Dia basah kuyup, kedinginan, tapi belum satu orang pun datang menolongnya. Saat itu aku tidak tahan lagi, aku sadar tidak akan sanggup meninggalkannya seperti itu, aku hampir menyerah. Tapi tiba-tiba muncul laki-laki paruh baya menghampirinya, memayunginya, memberikan mantel untuknya. Dan orang itu membawa Sasuke pergi. Dia adalah pemilik kedai ramen kecil di ujung jalan. Kupikir dia pria tua yang baik, jadi aku bisa melepaskan Sasuke di sana."

Sakura tidak mengerti. Ada yang aneh dari penjelasan barusan. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya, ada yang aneh dari pria di hadapannya ini?

"Kalau kau merasa berat meninggalkan Sasuke, bukankah itu artinya kau menyayanginya? Tapi kenapa kau tetap melakukan itu? Apakah rasa takutmu pada ayahmu masih lebih besar daripada kasih sayangmu pada adikmu sendiri?"

Itachi menghela napas berat, matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah. Melihatnya begitu, Sakura semakin yakin ada yang tidak beres dengan laki-laki ini.

"Sejak lahir aku terbiasa menjadi _satu-satunya_. Aku satu-satunya kesayangan ayah dan ibuku, satu-satunya pusat perhatian mereka, satu-satunya kebanggaan mereka. Tapi setelah Sasuke lahir, ada kekecewaan besar dalam hatiku karena aku tidak lagi menjadi satu-satunya. Aku cemburu, aku ingin semua itu kembali padaku. Aku takut ayah dan ibuku tidak menyayangiku lagi, takut mereka tidak memperhatikanku lagi, takut diriku tidak menjadi kebanggaan mereka lagi.

"Tapi kemudian aku sadar bahwa ketakutanku itu berlebihan, karena adik yang kuanggap sebagai ancaman justru tumbuh menjadi seseorang yang sama sekali tidak bisa jadi ancaman bagiku. Sasuke terbelakang, begitulah dokter memvonisnya. Dia tidak bisa berkembang sempurna, dia benar-benar menjadi berbeda dariku—dari anak-anak kebanyakan. Sejak saat itu otomatis perhatian ayahku hanya terpusat padaku. Aku mendapatkan kembali posisi _satu-satunya_. Satu-satunya harapan keluarga.

"Sebenarnya itu membuatku merasa terbebani. Ayahku menggantungkan seluruh harapannya padaku, karena dia putus asa terhadap Sasuke. Dia kecewa, baginya Sasuke tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menyusahkan orang lain. Hampir setiap hari dia menghukum Sasuke dengan macam-macam cara, hanya karena Sasuke tidak bisa melakukan apapun yang dia perintahkan. Dan rasanya aku seperti seorang pengecut, tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan setiap kali ayahku menghukum Sasuke. Kecuali berpaling, pura-pura tidak melihat, berlagak tidak tahu. Meskipun sebenarnya aku merasa sangat sedih dan kasihan padanya. Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Aku takut ayahku marah padaku.

"Ya, sejak aku menjadi satu-satunya harapan ayahku, ketakutan terbesarku adalah membuatnya kecewa. Melihat bagaimana perlakuannya pada Sasuke, aku berpikir bahwa aku tidak boleh membuat masalah. Aku tidak ingin menjadi seperti Sasuke, aku tidak ingin dibenci oleh ayahku. Aku akan menuruti apapun yang ayahku inginkan. Satu kalipun aku tidak akan pernah membuatnya kecewa."

Ruang tamu itu lengang sejenak.

Sakura belum berkomentar apa-apa, terlalu terkejut menyadari bahwa pria di hadapannya ini benar-benar bermasalah. Dari seluruh pengakuan yang didengarnya, Sakura bisa menyimpulkan bahwa kakak Sasuke ini telah mengalami krisis kepercayaan diri yang cukup parah.

Tekanan atas harapan besar ayahnya padanya membuatnya terbebani, sehingga dia dihantui kecemasan luar biasa, rasa takut yang amat besar jika sang ayah tidak menyukainya karena dia melakukan satu saja kesalahan. Itu membuatnya menuntut dirinya sendiri untuk melakukan segala hal dengan sempurna, jangan satu kalipun membuat sang ayah kecewa. Apalagi dia telah menyaksikan dengan matanya sendiri. Perlakuan buruk sang ayah pada adiknya menjadi momok baginya, cerminan sebuah hukuman jika dia berani membuat ayahnya kecewa.

Sekarang Sakura mulai paham mengapa laki-laki ini lebih memilih meninggalkan adiknya sendiri di jalan. Bukan karena dia tidak menyayangi adiknya, tapi rasa takut mengecewakan ayahnya lebih besar dibandingkan rasa takut kehilangan sang adik. Itu bukan salahnya. Dalam kasus ini, dia adalah korban. Seseorang yang tumbuh dengan masalah kepribadian karena kesalahan pola didik. Ayahnya.

Mungkin sekarang sudah saatnya Sakura meletakkan titik kesalahan itu pada sang ayah. Bukankah dia juga menerapkan cara yang keliru pada putranya yang keterbelakangan mental?

"Aku ingin membawa Sasuke pulang," suara Itachi memecah lengang. "Selama sepuluh tahun aku dihantui rasa bersalah. Dari tempat yang jauh sekali, aku terus saja terpikirkan bagaimana nasib Sasuke di Konoha. Memang aku meninggalkannya pada seorang pria yang kuanggap baik. Tapi siapa yang bisa menjamin kehidupannya yang baru akan baik-baik saja? Kondisi Sasuke yang _seperti itu_ dianggap menyusahkan oleh keluarganya sendiri. Apalagi orang lain yang bukan siapa-siapanya. Aku tahu harusnya aku memikirkan itu jauh sebelum aku meninggalkannya. Tapi ..." Itachi menggeleng lemah. "Aku sungguh menyesal melakukannya."

Sakura melihat kesungguhan itu pada sepasang mata hitamnya. Itachi tidak berbohong. Penderitaannya yang tergambar di sana menjadi bukti bahwa dia sungguh tersiksa dengan rasa bersalah.

Amarah Sakura padanya menguap lenyap demi melihat itu.

"Syukurlah Sasuke hidup dengan baik bersama Teuchi- _san_. Dia mendapatkan keluarga baru yang hangat, yang bisa menerima kekurangannya," kata Sakura, kini bicara dengan intonasi lebih baik. "Tapi apakah kau tahu apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke selama beberapa bulan belakangan? Sepertinya kau memata-matai kami, aku melihatmu dua kali; di sebuah kelab di Tokyo, dan di bus beberapa waktu yang lalu. Ingat?"

Itachi Uchiha mengangguk, mengakui bahwa beberapa kali dia memang mengikuti Sasuke dan Sakura diam-diam.

Itu karena ketika Itachi kembali ke Konoha untuk pertama kalinya sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu meninggalkan Sasuke di jalan, dia menemukan sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal. Sasuke berubah. Sasuke tidak lagi seperti adiknya yang dia kenal. Sasuke jadi berbeda. Caranya bicara, cara berjalannya, cara berpakaiannya. Sasuke juga kuliah di Universitas Konoha. Entah keajaiban macam apa yang membuatnya berubah, adiknya tidak lagi terbelakang. Sehingga dia diam-diam melakukan pengamatan, mengikuti ke manapun Sasuke pergi, demi mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Kemudian hari itu, di dalam bus, Itachi mendengar percakapan Sasuke dan Sakura. Pertanyaan terbesarnya akhirnya terjawab, sesuatu yang membuat Sasuke berubah, sesuatu yang _menyembuhkan_ adiknya.

Tapi sekali lagi wajah Itachi dirundung gelap mengingat satu hal lagi yang didengarnya dari pembicaraan itu. Tentang nasib Sasuke.

"Apakah itu benar? Sasuke akan ..."

Sakura hanya mengangguk, tak sanggup menjawabnya dengan kata-kata.

"Itachi- _san_ , kalau kau masih begitu peduli pada Sasuke, kenapa kau tidak menemuinya saja? Kenapa tidak memintanya langsung untuk pulang?"

Sejenak pria itu menatap cangkir tehnya di atas meja dalam kecemasan. Lalu dia menjawab dengan suara sedikit gemetar, "Aku takut. Sasuke pasti membenciku jika dia bisa mengingat semua masa lalunya. Aku takut dia tidak mau bertemu denganku."

Itu masuk akal, pikir Sakura. Sasuke boleh jadi tidak siap berhadapan dengan keluarganya. Apalagi selama beberapa minggu belakangan ini dia dihantui mimpi-mimpi buruk tentang masa lalunya yang menyedihkan bersama keluarganya. Dan kakaknya adalah salah satu bagian dari mimpi-mimpi buruk itu. Syukurlah Itachi memikirkan itu juga.

"Aku sengaja datang saat dia tidak ada, karena aku perlu bicara denganmu. Kau adalah orang yang sekarang paling Sasuke dengarkan, bukan?"

Itachi Uchiha menatap Sakura penuh permohonan.

"Aku tidak berharap Sasuke memaafkanku. Tapi aku ingin dia pulang, untuk ibunya."

 **...**

Malam itu Sakura mendapatkan mimpi buruk.

Dia melihat Sasuke berdiri di atas rel tua, wajahnya bersimbah air mata. Tangannya mengulur pada sesuatu yang tidak bisa dia gapai lagi. Di depannya, sebuah gerbong kereta meluncur perlahan meninggalkannya. Di dalam gerbong kereta itu ada seorang wanita paruh baya, wajahnya sendu menatap Sasuke yang semakin tertinggal di sana tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa. Mereka terpisah jauh. Lalu gerbong kereta itu tiba-tiba terjun ke jurang gelap. Sasuke berteriak.

Sakura terbangun dengan kening berkeringat dingin, juga napas memburu. Dadanya berdebar tak beraturan. Dia merasa takut. Kenapa? Apa maksud mimpi itu?

Saat Sakura menoleh, Sasuke tidak ada di sebelahnya. Bekasnya berbaring tidak lagi hangat, sepertinya Sasuke sudah lama meninggalkan tempat tidur. Sakura memakai mantel tidurnya, bergegas mencari Sasuke, khawatir ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Di ruang kerjanya tidak ada, di dapur juga tidak. Lalu Sakura mendapati tirai yang menutupi pintu kaca menuju beranda halaman belakang terbuka sedikit. Sakura mengintip keluar dari celah itu, melihat Sasuke sedang berdiri menyandar pada tiang beranda, entah menatap apa ke halaman. Salah satu lengannya mendekapkan sesuatu ke dadanya. Sakura tahu benda itu, buku dongeng kesayangannya, _Itik Buruk Rupa_.

Pelan-pelan Sakura membuka pintu kaca itu agar tidak berkeriut, melangkah hati-hati ke tempat Sasuke berdiri. Sakura merapatkan mantel, tubuhnya menggigil digigit udara dingin di luar. Dingin-dingin begini apa yang Sasuke lakukan di sana? Apakah dia bermimpi buruk lagi? Mengapa tidak membangunkan Sakura saja? Menceritakan mimpinya agar hatinya menjadi tenang seperti yang biasa dilakukannya, bukannya berdiri kedinginan sendirian di beranda belakang.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sasuke- _kun_?"

Sasuke menoleh, tampak terkejut melihat Sakura di belakangnya. Dia tersenyum tipis. "Hm. Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya sedang butuh kesendirian untuk berpikir."

"Tapi di sini terlalu dingin. Kau bisa kena flu."

"Aku memikirkan tentang keluarga," kata Sasuke ketika Sakura bergabung di sebelahnya, membiarkan Sakura membungkus punggungnya dengan mantel yang dia bawa. "Kemarin sebelum berangkat pulang, aku mampir mengunjungi keluargamu. Maaf, tidak memberitahumu lebih dulu."

Sakura menggeleng pelan, meskipun itu sebenarnya agak mengejutkan. Tidak pernah terpikir olehnya Sasuke akan nekat menemui orangtuanya—ibunya, setelah sang ibu menolak pinangan Sasuke mentah-mentah.

"Aku tidak keberatan. Kita kan sudah menikah. Jadi, orangtuaku adalah orangtuamu juga, Sasuke- _kun_. Hanya saja aku khawatir mereka tidak menyambutmu dengan baik."

Sasuke tertawa kecil.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan. Saat aku datang, mereka sedang makan malam. Ayahmu agak terkejut melihatku, tapi langsung mengundangku ke meja makan. Ibumu memang tidak terlihat seantusias ayahmu, lebih pendiam dan bicara seadanya. Tapi bagiku itu bukan sambutan yang buruk."

Sakura menoleh pada Sasuke. Rasa cemasnya kembali, terpancar jelas di mata zamrudnya yang bening memantulkan sinar rembulan.

"Apakah ibuku tidak bicara sesuatu yang menyakitimu?"

Tangan Sasuke bergerak mengusap rambut depan Sakura yang jatuh ke dahi. "Kata-kata itu menyakitkan atau tidak, tergantung bagaimana kau menempatkannya di hatimu."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis lagi. "Kau tidak perlu takut ibumu bicara macam-macam padaku. Aku masih yakin ibumu tidak seburuk yang kaupikirkan. Semakin aku mengenalnya, semakin aku percaya bahwa ibumu adalah ibu yang baik. Kau hanya tidak melihatnya, karena selama ini kebaikannya padamu tertutupi oleh rasa kecewamu yang lebih besar padanya."

Sakura tidak menjawab. Matanya berpaling pada hamparan salju yang sempurna menyelimuti seluruh halaman belakang yang tidak terlalu luas itu dalam warna putih.

"Aku tidak bermaksud mengajarimu, Sakura," kata Sasuke, dalam nada suaranya terdengar penyesalan. Mungkin merasa bersalah begitu melihat Sakura enggan membicarakan tentang ibunya.

"Aku membicarakan ini karena aku jadi merindukan ibuku sendiri setiap kali melihat ibumu. Kupikir semua ibu itu sama; semua ibu pasti mencintai anaknya. Seorang ibu memiliki ikatan yang kuat dengan anaknya lebih daripada ikatan seorang ayah dengan anaknya. Karena seorang anak berasal dari tubuh ibunya. Melekat pada ibunya selama sembilan bulan, tumbuh dan berkembang di dalam rahim. Kau tahu kenapa dinamakan _rahim_ , Sakura? Karena dalam bahasa Arab, rahim artinya kasih sayang. Seorang anak telah dipelihara, dibiarkan berkembang di dalam perut ibunya karena kasih sayang. Dia mendapatkan semua nutrisi yang ibunya makan. Dia mendapatkan semua oksigen yang ibunya hirup. Dia merasakan apa yang ibunya rasakan. Bila seorang anak mendapatkan kasih sayang yang begitu besar sejak dalam kandungan, bagaimana mungkin hal itu akan berubah ketika dia lahir dan dewasa?"

Pandangan Sasuke berpindah pada sampul buku dongeng di tangannya. Dalam tatapan matanya tergambar kerinduan yang amat besar. Goresan pulpen yang menuliskan namanya dia usap perlahan. Seolah-olah tulisan tangan ibunya itu adalah wajah ibunya sendiri.

"Bagaimanapun kondisi sang anak, seburuk apapun dia, seorang ibu akan tetap mencintainya. Itulah yang kurasakan pada ibuku. Aku hanya bisa mengingatnya sedikit. Tapi aku tahu ibuku mencintaiku, meskipun aku terlahir tidak sempurna ..."

Air mata Sakura jatuh. "Tentu saja ... Tentu saja, Sasuke- _kun_."

"Aku ingin menemui ibuku. Aku ingin pulang, Sakura."

Sejenak Sakura hanya bergeming. Mengingat-ingat apa yang Profesor Sarutobi katakan mengenai idenya untuk mempertemukan Sasuke pada keluarganya. Itu ide yang buruk. Dengan segala trauma yang dialami Sasuke akibat kenangan-kenangan masa lalunya yang menyakitkan, bertemu dengan keluarganya yang dibenci hanya akan membuat Sasuke semakin terluka.

Rencana Sakura untuk membawa Sasuke bertemu ibunya terbentur oleh masalah itu. Semula Sakura berniat mendatangi Keluarga Uchiha sendirian. Lebih dulu dia ingin melihat bagaimana kondisi mereka. Ingin tahu apakah ada kemungkinan baik untuk mempertemukan Sasuke dengan keluarganya. Setelah sepuluh tahun berlalu, apakah ada biar sedikit saja penyesalan mereka terhadap Sasuke yang mereka singkirkan dengan kejam? Masihkah mereka menginginkan Sasuke? Sakura hanya butuh keyakinan bahwa keluarganya berharap Sasuke kembali. Seakan Tuhan memudahkan niat baiknya, keyakinannya itu didapatkan dari kunjungan Itachi Uchiha tadi pagi. Syukurlah itu benar, kakaknya dan ibunya sangat mengharapkan kepulangan Sasuke ke rumah mereka di Kyoto. Dengan begitu, Sakura bisa membawa Sasuke pulang.

Namun mengingat pendapat Profesor Sarutobi, Sakura tahu dia tidak bisa mengambil keputusan sendiri. Dia juga harus memikirkan perasaan Sasuke.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa? Bagaimana dengan ayahmu? Kau siap berhadapan dengannya, Sasuke- _kun_?"

Sekali lagi Sasuke menatap buku dongengnya.

"Aku tidak tahu diriku siap atau tidak. Sebetulnya aku takut. Tapi sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan siap jika tidak mencoba menghadapinya. Aku harus menghadapinya, Sakura.

"Aku harus melawan rasa takutku untuk bertanya pada ayahku, mengapa dia begitu membenciku hanya karena aku terbelakang. Aku ingin tahu apakah ada sedikit saja rasa sayang di hatinya untukku. Aku ingin dengar apakah ada sekali saja dia menganggapku sebagai putranya. Setelah dia melihatku bisa berdiri dengan tegak, bicara dengan normal, bahkan bisa membaca buku-buku tebal di perpustakaannya dengan sangat lancar, aku ingin tahu bagaimana reaksinya. Apakah dia akan terkejut? Apakah akhirnya dia akan mengakuiku, menyebut-nyebut namaku dengan bangga? Atau ... dia justru akan menatapku sebagai orang yang berbeda, orang lain, bukan Sasuke, anaknya yang idiot?

"Lebih dari itu semua, aku ingin bertemu Ibu. Mungkin selama ini aku selalu membuatnya menangis karena sedih melihatku dipukuli Ayah. Aku ingin menghapus air matanya, aku ingin memeluknya. Aku ingin membuatnya tersenyum dengan memperlihatkan padanya bahwa aku juga bisa pintar seperti kakakku."

Benar, hanya itulah keinginan Sasuke sejak dulu. Alasan mengapa dia ingin sekali menjadi pintar. Hanya untuk menunjukkan pada ibunya bahwa dia juga bisa dibanggakan. Dia tidak hanya bisa membuat ibunya menangis, tapi juga bisa membuat ibunya tersenyum karena kini dia bisa melakukan sesuatu yang berguna seperti anak lainnya. Boleh jadi bagi Sasuke, kepintarannya adalah hadiah. Persembahan terbesar atas kasih sayang tulus yang telah ibunya berikan padanya.

Melihat betapa besar penghargaan Sasuke untuk ibunya, Sakura yakin itu tidak lain karena dia telah menerima begitu banyak cinta dari sang ibu. Cinta yang melekat erat.

Bagaimana tidak, perpisahan ibunya dengan Sasuke meninggalkan kerinduan yang mendalam. Kerinduan yang menjelma menjadi penderitaan tiada akhir. Kerinduan tak tertahankan yang telah menjadi penyakit, menggerogoti hingga membuatnya tak berdaya.

" _Ibu sakit bertahun-tahun karena memikirkan Sasuke. Kuharap kepulangan Sasuke bisa membawa kesembuhan untuk Ibu."_

Itu ucapan terakhir Itachi sebelum pergi.

Sakura tidak menceritakan apapun soal itu pada Sasuke. Bagaimana mungkin Sakura sanggup menceritakannya? Beban kesedihan Sasuke sudah terlalu banyak. Hatinya akan hancur jika dia tahu ibunya menderita karena menanti dengan begitu lama pertemuan dengannya.

Kini mendengar Sasuke berkeinginan pulang demi bertemu ibunya, seakan dia dapat merasakan kerinduan sang ibu di hatinya sendiri. Kerinduan yang mampu menyingkirkan rasa takutnya menghadapi sang ayah—masa lalunya yang kelam. Lihatlat betapa cinta itu melekat erat, di hati Sasuke dan ibunya.

 **Bersambung**

[31.01.2016]


	13. Kembali Pulang

**_Peringatan!_**

Chapter ini dan chapter-chapter ke depan akan penuh dengan hal sedih dan menyakitkan. Bagi teman-teman pembaca yang tidak menyukai tema tersebut, saya tidak keberatan jika kalian tidak melanjutkan baca. Saya tahu tidak semua pembaca menyukai cerita sedih. Tapi saya tidak bisa mengubah plot, demi kepentingan cerita. Jadi, saya ucapkan terima kasih sudah mengikuti cerita ini sampai sini.

Buat yang masih mau melanjutkan, selamat membaca! :)

Note: jangan lupa sedia tisu yang banyak, hihii

* * *

 **Kembali Pulang**

 **.**

Tahun baru di Kyoto tidak jauh berbeda dengan tahun baru di Konoha. Suasana serba putih, udara dingin menggigit, jalanan ramai dipenuhi orang-orang yang hendak pergi ke atau pulang dari kuil untuk berdoa. Januari hari ke-2, siang itu salju masih berguguran. Suhu udara turun ke angka empat derajat celsius, Kyoto hanya sedikit lebih dingin daripada Konoha.

Taksi yang ditumpangi Sakura dan Sasuke sedang melintasi jalan-jalan kecil di dalam sebuah komplek perumahan di daerah Higashiyama. Rumah-rumah tradisional berbaris nyaris serupa, yang membedakan hanya papan nama keluarga di gerbang masuk. Dua puluh menit berkeliling, taksi berhenti di depan rumah yang letaknya paling ujung jalan, berhadapan dengan sungai kecil yang nyaris beku. Supir taksi bilang itulah alamat yang mereka cari. Sasuke membayar ongkos taksi sebelum mengajak Sakura turun.

Rumah itu tidak terlalu berbeda dengan rumah-rumah lainnya di komplek itu. Bergaya tradisional dengan pagar tembok rendah mengelilingi bangunan rumah dan halamannya. Hanya saja rumah itu tampak sedikit lebih tua tanpa sentuhan renovasi.

Sasuke masih bergeming memandangi papan nama keluarga di gerbang, bertuliskan nama keluarganya sendiri dalam huruf _hiragana_. Uchiha. Rasa takut samar-samar tergambar dari bola mata hitamnya, mungkin kenangan masa kecilnya yang sulit di rumah itu hinggap ke benaknya.

"Sasuke- _kun_...," Sakura menatapnya cemas.

Mata Sasuke mengerjap, seakan dirinya baru saja ditarik entah dari dunia mana. Napasnya terhela, membuat hidungnya sedikit mengepul. Sasuke seperti berusaha meredam ketakutan yang bersemayam di dalam hatinya. Dia menggamit tangan Sakura, lalu melangkah masuk melewati gerbang bersama-sama.

Bel pintu ditekan, Sakura dan Sasuke menunggu di depan pintu. Tiga menit berlalu, tidak ada satu pun orang datang menyambut, atau suara seseorang menyahut. Sakura sekali lagi menekan bel. Tepat saat itu terdengar sepasang langkah kaki terhenti di belakang mereka.

Sakura dan Sasuke menoleh, mendapati Itachi Uchiha berdiri di sana dengan satu tangan memegang tas berisi belanjaan dan satu tangannya lagi memegang payung yang terbuka di atas kepala.

Itachi bergeming, tampak tegang dengan mata sedikit terbelalak di tempatnya berdiri. Dia terlihat seperti baru saja dikutuk jadi patung.

Sementara Sasuke awalnya menatap laki-laki itu dengan mata terkejut, kemudian tatapannya berubah dingin. Sakura tahu, terselip kemarahan dan rasa tak suka di sana.

"Kau pasti Itachi," kata Sasuke.

Dengan ucapan itu seakan kutukan Itachi terpatahkan, dia bisa bergerak lagi. Canggung menutup payungnya. "Lama tidak bertemu, Sasuke," katanya dengan suara sedikit gemetar. Sakura yakin itu bukan karena kedinginan.

"Kau masih mengenaliku?"

Itachi tertawa kaku. "Tentu saja. Kau adikku. Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke hanya diam menatapnya sebelum berkata, "Kukira adik yang kauingat itu adalah laki-laki terbelakang yang tidak bisa pulang ke rumahnya sendiri setelah kautinggalkan sendirian di jalan."

Itachi bergeming lagi, membisu dalam tatapan penuh rasa bersalah. Penyesalan itu belum hilang, tampak jelas di matanya yang sama hitam dengan mata Sasuke. Apalagi memandang langsung sang adik yang kini berdiri tepat di hadapannya setelah sepuluh tahun yang lalu dia tinggalkan di kota asing, perasaan itu pastilah semakin mencabik-cabik hatinya. Seolah tak ada kata yang mampu membayar dosanya itu. Sekalipun seucap maaf.

"Kelihatannya juga kau tidak terkejut melihatku," kata Sasuke lagi.

Pandangan Itachi berpaling, menghindar. Kelihatannya dia masih ingin menutupi apa saja yang telah dilakukannya setahun belakangan, tidak ingin Sasuke tahu bahwa diam-diam dia mendatanginya di Konoha dengan tujuan khusus, membawanya pulang. Barangkali Itachi hendak berbohong, tapi tak ada kata yang mampu dia ucapkan untuk sekali lagi membohongi adiknya. Karena tampaknya Sasuke sudah tahu.

Bukan sebab Sakura menceritakan kedatangan Itachi ke rumah mereka seminggu yang lalu. Karena Sakura tidak menyinggung soal itu sama sekali pada Sasuke. Bahkan Sakura terpaksa berbohong dengan mengatakan bahwa alamat rumah Keluarga Uchiha di Kyoto didapatnya dari Teuchi. Namun sepertinya Sasuke tidak percaya begitu saja. Sekarang melihat bagaimana reaksi Itachi ketika bertemu dengannya yang tidak lagi terbelakang, bisa dipastikan bahwa Sasuke sudah menduga pertemuannya dengan sang kakak setelah sepuluh tahun yang lalu ini bukan pertama kalinya.

Saat itu pintu rumah menggeser terbuka, muncul seorang wanita bule berambut cokelat sepanjang punggung yang diperkenalkan Itachi sebagai istrinya, Helena. Di belakangnya mengekor putra kecil mereka yang baru berusia empat tahun, Ryu, anak laki-laki tampan bermata biru seperti ibunya.

Helena tersenyum hangat dan membungkuk seperti layaknya seorang Jepang dalam perkenalan. Helena meminta maaf pada dua tamunya, menyesal baru sempat membukakan pintu karena saat bel berbunyi dia masih menangani pasien—Itachi bilang, istrinya itu seorang dokter gigi, mereka membuka klinik kecil di samping rumah, di sisi yang tidak dilewati taksi saat Sakura dan Sasuke datang. Helena bicara dengan bahasa Jepang yang fasih meskipun masih sedikit terdengar aksen _British_ -nya.

Sejenak Helena terdiam ketika mata birunya terpaku memperhatikan Sasuke, tampaknya baru saja menyadari sesuatu. Dia bertanya pada Itachi, " _Honey_ , apakah dia ..."

Itachi mengangguk. "Ya, dia adikku. Sasuke. Dia sudah pulang."

Mulut Helena terbuka, segera ditutupnya dengan tangan. Dia menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tidak percaya, tidak yakin laki-laki itu sungguh berdiri di sana, di hadapannya. Kemudian mata birunya berbinar, berkaca-kaca dalam tatapan haru.

"Kau ... Sasuke- _kun_?" Helena menyentuh lengan Sasuke seakan dengan begitu dia membuktikan bahwa laki-laki itu nyata, bukan hanya citra hologram atau sekadar mimpi bahkan khayalannya semata. "Ya, Tuhan! Kau benar-benar Sasuke- _kun_! Syukurlah. Aku senang melihatmu pulang. _Honey_ , adikmu sudah pulang ... Ibu pasti senang ..." Kini dia memeluk lengan Itachi, mengusap air matanya sendiri yang mendesak keluar dari sudut matanya.

Itachi merangkul bahu Helena, mengangguk pelan.

"Ibu ...," Sasuke menggumam. "Aku ingin bertemu Ibu."

Tiada lain yang diinginkan Sasuke dengan kepulangannya ke rumah itu melainkan untuk bertemu ibunya. Ibu yang telah menuliskan nama indah di buku dongeng kesayangannya, _Itik Buruk Rupa_. Ibu yang tersimpan dalam kenangan hangatnya; yang menyuapinya sup tomat dengan lembut, yang bertepuk tangan dan tersenyum bangga untuk coretan tak jelas di dinding yang disebutnya dengan lukisan, yang selalu menghapus air mata dan memeluknya ketika dia menangis. Ibu yang masih tampak buram dan kabur dalam memorinya. Sasuke ingin melihat wajahnya, demi mengenali tatapan dan senyuman yang selalu membuat perasaannya tenang. Sasuke ingin mendengar suaranya, demi memahami untaian kata yang selalu membuat hatinya damai.

Ada rindu dalam setiap langkahnya menuju pertemuan dengan sang ibu. Bukan rindu yang teredam seiring jarak terpenggal, justru bertambah besar dan berkembang lebih besar lagi. Semakin dekat jaraknya, semakin dalam kerinduan itu menempa hatinya.

"Ibu ada di dalam. Sapalah pelan-pelan, jangan terlalu mengejutkannya," kata Itachi begitu mereka tiba di depan pintu sebuah kamar setelah melewati lorong-lorong sempit berlantai papan.

Pintu itu digeser Itachi perlahan. Dia memberi Sasuke jalan.

Sakura sendiri berdebar-debar ketika melangkah masuk menyusul Sasuke. Bau-bauan obat yang cukup tajam langsung menyerbu hidungnya. Langkahnya seketika terhenti saat matanya mendapati seorang wanita tua terbujur lemah di atas _futon*_ sementara selang infus menancap di lengannya.

Hati Sakura bergetar. Itukah ibu Sasuke?

Sepasang mata wanita itu terpejam, napasnya lembut teratur, sepertinya dia sedang tidur. Tubuhnya tampak mengenaskan, sangat kurus, nyaris seperti tulang membungkus kulit. Rambut hitamnya hampir seluruhnya memutih, terurai panjang di bantal. Tulang pipinya menonjol sehingga wajahnya tampak begitu tirus, sungguh jauh berbeda dengan fotonya yang Sakura lihat diletakkan di atas lemari setinggi pinggang—fotonya bersama Sasuke remaja. Dulu wanita itu begitu cantik, senyuman lembutnya menonjolkan figurnya yang keibuan. Kini tubuhnya begitu ringkih, begitu rapuh, seperti tak punya harapan.

Apa yang terjadi pada Mikoto Uchiha?

Sakura melihat Sasuke gemetar, tubuhnya jatuh perlahan, duduk bersimpuh di sisi pembaringan ibunya. Tangannya terulur hendak meraih tangan ibunya. Namun terhenti ketika mata ibunya tiba-tiba bergerak terbuka.

Napas Sakura tertahan.

Mikoto Uchiha menatap langit-langit dalam tatapan kosong. Beberapa saat tertegun tak bergerak. Lalu mulutnya yang kering terbuka, mengeluarkan suara lembut namun serak sedikit gemetar.

"Sasuke?"

Kamar itu hening sejenak.

Mata hitam Mikoto bergerak-gerak tapi tatapannya hanya mengarah pada langit-langit.

Suara seraknya memecah keheningan. "Kaukah itu, Nak? Sasuke? Anakku ..." Tangannya yang kurus seperti ranting menggapai-gapai udara kosong.

Sasuke meraihnya, menggenggamnya erat. Tangan itu ditempelkan ke pipinya. "Ya, ini aku. Sasuke sudah pulang, Bu ..." ucap Sasuke, suaranya serak menahan pedih hatinya.

Pupil mata hitam Mikoto Uchiha mengecil. Pelan-pelan air matanya mendesak keluar, meluncur lewat ekor mata.

"Sasuke ... Anakku!"

Tubuh ringkih Mikoto bersusah payah bangkit, Sasuke segera membantunya untuk duduk. Wajah Sasuke dipegangnya, jari-jemarinya yang kurus meraba pelan-pelan. Kening, alis, mata, hidung, bibir; semua ditelusurinya seakan dengan begitu dia bisa mengenali wajah putranya. Sementara tatapan matanya kosong, hanya bulir air mata yang terus mengalir.

"Kau benar Sasuke ... Kau anakku. Sasuke-ku. Sasuke-ku sudah pulang ..."

"Ya, Bu. Aku di sini. Aku sudah pulang," suara Sasuke menjawab gemetar.

Sasuke memeluk ibunya. Sementara sang ibu masih mengulang-ulang ucapannya tadi, seperti orang mengigau. Berulang-ulang. Lagi dan lagi. Air matanya belum berhenti mengalir. Dan tatapan matanya saja tetap kosong. Saat itulah Sakura mengerti bahwa wanita itu tidak lagi melihat.

Benar. Mikoto jadi buta akibat terus-menerus menangis, begitu cerita Itachi. Kesedihannya tak pernah berhenti sejak dia mengetahui bahwa Sasuke bukan menghilang tanpa sengaja seperti yang selama itu dia percayai. Suaminya telah menceritakan kebohongan, bahwa putra bungsunya hilang di tengah keramaian pusat perbelanjaan dalam perjalanan liburan dengan Itachi. Mereka telah meminta bantuan polisi untuk mencari, namun sia-sia, tidak ada petunjuk keberadaan Sasuke. Tanpa Mikoto tahu pencarian itu hanya rekayasa untuk membuatnya percaya bahwa putra kesayangannya telah hilang selamanya. Setelah pindah jauh ke Frankfurt, rahasia itu kemudian terbongkar. Mikoto marah, ingin nekat mencari Sasuke sendirian, tapi suaminya melakukan apapun agar usahanya tidak berhasil. Bahkan tanpa perasaan, suaminya memintanya melupakan saja Sasuke. Itu membuatnya kecewa pada sang suami. Juga menyesal karena tidak mampu melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkan putranya.

"Kekecewaan dan kesedihan yang teramat dalam membuat Ibu mengalami depresi berat," kata Itachi. "Beban pikirannya pelan-pelan menjadi penyakit yang menggerogoti fisiknya, membuat Ibu semakin lemah dari hari ke hari. Syaraf matanya rusak karena Ibu tidak berhenti menangis, sehingga Ibu harus kehilangan penglihatannya."

Itachi menghela napas panjang, menyesali dirinya yang saat itu tidak bisa berbuat banyak untuk mengubah keadaan. Seluruh kendali ada di tangan ayahnya.

Hingga saat ini Itachi tidak mengerti mengapa ayahnya memiliki hati yang begitu keras. Tak ada sedikitpun rasa kasihan. Tak sedikitpun hatinya terluluhkan memikirkan nasib Sasuke. Setelah menyingkirkannya, Fugaku Uchiha tidak tampak peduli sama sekali, seakan-akan tidak pernah punya putra bernama Sasuke.

Kecuali beberapa tahun belakangan setelah kondisi Mikoto semakin memprihatinkan. Setelah mengetahui apa yang telah dilakukan Fugaku pada putranya sendiri, Mikoto tidak lagi mau bicara padanya. Wajah istrinya itu berpaling setiap kali Fugaku menengok keadaannya di kamar, Mikoto tak mau memandangnya. Mikoto juga tidak lagi mau makan, sengaja memperparah kondisi tubuhnya, seakan begitulah caranya menunjukkan kemarahan dan kekecewaan pada Fugaku. Itu membuat Fugaku frustrasi. Pelan-pelan kesehatannya pun menurun. Hipertensinya kambuh. Serangan jantung pertama mengakibatkan tubuhnya terkena stroke, membuatnya lumpuh hingga ke mana-mana harus menggunakan kursi roda. Sakitnya tidak lama. Tiga tahun kemudian Fugaku meninggal setelah mengalami serangan jantung ke dua.

Sakura tidak tahu harus merasa sedih atau sebaliknya mengetahui pria yang membuat Sasuke menderita telah pergi untuk selamanya. Bukan hal yang pantas untuk bersuka cita dan berlega hati di atas kabar wafatnya seseorang. Tapi Sakura juga tidak merasa sedih atau bersimpati. Satu-satunya yang Sakura rasakan saat itu hanyalah sesal di hatinya.

Jika saja Fugaku Uchiha sempat melihat Sasuke yang sekarang—Sasuke yang sudah dapat membaca dengan amat baik, menulis dengan amat bagus, bahkan dapat menjawab pertanyaan sesulit apapun—mungkin dia akan menyesali semua perbuatan yang pernah dilakukannya pada putranya itu.

Mungkinkah?

Sakura tidak tahu. Tidak ada yang tahu.

Sakura menatap sosok Fugaku Uchiha dalam foto keluarga yang menggantung di dinding ruang tamu. Jadi, itukah sosok ayah Sasuke? Wajahnya dengan garis rahang tegas menggambarkan karakternya yang sekeras batu. Posisi dagu sedikit terangkat memperjelas sifatnya yang otoriter. Dan dalam sorot mata hitamnya yang setajam elang memperlihatkan bahwa dia adalah seorang pria yang tak terbantahkan.

Kini Sakura hanya bisa menghela napas, berusaha meredam sesak di dalam dada. Amat disesalinya, Sasuke tidak mendapatkan kesempatan untuk membuktikan pada ayahnya bahwa dia juga bisa menjadi seorang putra seperti yang diinginkan sang ayah selama ini.

Tapi boleh jadi itu bukan lagi hal yang terlalu dipikirkan Sasuke. Karena dia pulang untuk ibunya. Untuk memeluk ibunya, menghapus air matanya, dan membuatnya tersenyum.

Benar, Sasuke telah melakukannya.

Kerinduan mendalam di wajah tua sang ibu perlahan pudar oleh dekapan hangat Sasuke. Walau matanya tak lagi dapat melihat, Sakura yakin ibunya telah mendapatkan kembali cahaya kehidupannya, untuk menerangi dunianya yang selama ini tergelapkan oleh pekatnya kesedihan dalam rindu dan penyesalan.

 **...**

Malam itu terjadi insiden yang mengejutkan. Nyaris pukul 2, Sakura dan Sasuke tiba-tiba terbangun ketika mendengar suara Mikoto memanggil-manggil lirih. Sasuke bergegas keluar kamar, diikuti Sakura di belakangnya. Menuju asal suara. Bukan dari kamar sang ibu, Sasuke dan Sakura tidak menemukannya di sana, pintu kamarnya terbuka tapi _futon_ -nya kosong, acak-acakan di atas _tatami*_. Tiang kecil tempat menggantung botol infus tergeletak jatuh di lantai bersama botolnya, selang yang seharusnya menancap di lengan Mikoto telah terlepas begitu saja.

Saat terdengar kembali suara Mikoto memanggil namanya, Sasuke berlari keluar kamar. Di pintu dia berpapasan dengan Itachi dan Helena yang juga ikut terbangun, mengabaikan pertanyaan dan wajah bingung mereka, melangkah buru-buru di koridor sempit.

"Sepertinya Ibu ada di kamar lama Sasuke," Itachi bergumam sebelum menyusul adiknya. Helena dan Sakura ikut di belakangnya.

Di depan kamar itu langkah Sasuke terhenti. Pintu kamar telah terbuka lebar, tampak Mikoto duduk di tengah ruangan dengan punggung ringkihnya yang gemetaran, sedang memeluk erat-erat sebuah pigura. Suaranya serak memanggil-manggil nama Sasuke dengan lirih.

"Anakku ... Sasuke-ku ..."

Sasuke masih bergeming di depan pintu. Tangannya mengepal kuat hingga urat-urat di punggung tangannya menonjol. Sakura tahu Sasuke sedang berusaha keras melawan rasa takut itu. Ketakutan yang belakangan ini menghantuinya, segala pengalaman buruk semasa kecilnya. Di kamar itu, ruangan yang persis ada di depannya itu. Melangkah ke dalam kamar seolah-olah sama saja seperti melangkah ke dalam jurang gelap tanpa dasar. Menawarkan ketakutan yang tak berujung. Tangannya mengepal kuat-kuat. Mampukah dia?

"Sasuke-ku ..."

Demi mendengar rintihan sang ibu, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kamar itu. Mungkin keinginannya untuk menyelamatkan ibunya lebih kuat dibandingkan ketakutannya sendiri. Air mata ibunya menjadi api yang mengobarkan keberaniannya, membakar habis rasa takutnya akan masa lalu kelam yang telah banyak dialaminya di dalam kamar itu.

Sasuke merengkuh punggung gemetar ibunya. "Aku di sini, Bu."

Mikoto tersentak, terkejut. Tangannya meraba-raba wajah Sasuke. Lantas memeluknya, menangis sejadi-jadinya di pundaknya. "Jangan pergi, Sasuke ... Jangan tinggalkan Ibu ..." Pelukannya itu seakan tidak akan pernah dilepasnya.

Kemudian Sasuke membopong tubuh ringkih ibunya ke kamarnya. Merebahkannya hati-hati ke atas _futon_ yang telah dirapikan kembali oleh Sakura. Tubuh ibunya diselimuti sampai ke dada. Helena memasang kembali selang infus ke lengannya. Sang ibu tidak bereaksi apa-apa, selain hanya menyebut-nyebut nama Sasuke seperti orang mengigau. Tangan Sasuke tak pernah dilepaskannya. Helena hendak menyuntikkan obat penenang agar dia bisa kembali tertidur, tapi Sasuke mencegah.

"Jangan beri Ibu obat lagi. Kupikir kondisi Ibu akan stabil jika aku terus di sisinya," kata Sasuke. Lalu dia berpaling pada Sakura, mengatakan bahwa dia akan menemani ibunya semalaman. Sakura mengangguk tidak keberatan.

Sakura tidak akan sedikitpun menyimpan rasa keberatan, lebih-lebih rasa cemburu, meskipun perhatian Sasuke saat ini tidak tersisa untuknya. Sakura tidak akan selancang itu membiarkan dirinya cemburu. Walaupun dari hari ke hari yang diperhatikan Sasuke hanya ibunya. Menyuapinya dengan sabar. Mengganti botol infusnya dengan yang baru. Membersihkan kamarnya. Menemaninya berjalan-jalan keluar rumah dengan kursi roda saat hari tidak sedang turun salju. Menyelimutinya sebelum tidur, dan terus di sana sampai ibunya terbangun pada esok harinya. Sakura sedikitpun tidak akan keberatan dengan itu. Karena ibunya berhak mendapatkan seluruh perhatian Sasuke. Apalagi setelah sepuluh tahun wanita itu menderita akibat terpisah dari Sasuke. Hanya Sasuke-lah obat untuknya. Bukan yang lain.

Sakura telah mendapatkan banyak waktu dan perhatian dari Sasuke. Sekarang giliran ibunya. Bagaimana mungkin Sakura akan cemburu?

Sakura tidak akan bisa egois. Meskipun kondisinya sendiri belakangan ini semakin tidak baik. Tubuhnya sering terasa lemas dan mudah lelah. Belum lagi kepalanya pusing seperti berputar-putar. Entah sudah berapa kali Helena bilang wajahnya pucat. Tapi Sakura berpura-pura kuat sebatas yang dia bisa, beralasan dirinya hanya kelelahan karena perjalanan jauh dan sedikit kurang sehat akibat cuaca. Sakura merasa untuk saat ini dirinya tidak perlu mendapat perhatian Sasuke, dia masih bisa bertahan untuk mengurus dirinya sendiri.

Namun pagi itu saat sedang menyiapkan sarapan bersama Helena di dapur, Sakura merasakan desakan hebat dari dalam perutnya, tak sanggup dia tahan. Cepat-cepat dia berlari ke kamar mandi, lalu memuntahkan semua isi perutnya ke dalam kloset. Hanya cairan bening, karena memang perutnya belum diisi apapun. Cairan yang amat pahit. Beberapa saat kemudian desakan itu datang lagi, Sakura muntah lagi. Entah berapa kali dia harus menghadapi kloset.

Dua puluh menit di kamar mandi, Sakura benar-benar merasa kepayahan. Kepalanya terasa semakin berputar-putar, membuatnya nyaris jatuh ke lantai. Untung saja Helena datang tepat waktu, buru-buru memeganginya.

"Kau pasti tidak hanya kelelahan, Sakura- _chan,_ " katanya cemas.

Helena meraba kening Sakura untuk mengetahui dia sedang demam atau tidak, tapi suhu tubuhnya normal. Kemudian Helena membantu Sakura kembali ke ruang makan, duduk di depan meja. Cemas bercampur bingung tampak di wajah bulenya ketika dia menatap Sakura. Tapi sesaat kemudian raut wajahnya berubah, cerah berseri. Mata birunya berbinar.

"Jangan-jangan kau hamil, Sakura?"

Sakura mendesis agar Helena memelankan suaranya. Mata Sakura gelisah menatap ke pintu ruang makan, khawatir seseorang tiba-tiba muncul di sana dan mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

"Jadi, benar?" Helena ceria menatap Sakura, seakan berita kehamilan itu ditujukan pada dirinya sendiri. Namun dengan cepat keceriaannya memudar, berganti tatapan bingung. "Kaubelum memberitahu Sasuke- _kun_?"

Sakura hanya menggeleng tak bersemangat.

"Sudah berapa minggu?"

"Ini sudah masuk minggu ke lima," Sakura menjawab pelan.

Kening Helena mengerut. "Usia kandunganmu sudah lima minggu dan kau belum mengatakannya pada suamimu? Kenapa, Sakura- _chan_?"

Sakura terdiam sejenak. Tangannya bergerak pelan mengelus perutnya yang masih rata. "Aku belum siap," katanya kemudian.

Sebenarnya yang Sakura pikirkan atas ketidaksiapannya adalah Sasuke sendiri. Bagaimana jika Sasuke-lah yang tidak siap? Sakura takut menghadapi reaksi Sasuke saat kabar kehamilan disampaikan padanya. Apakah Sasuke akan senang mendengarnya? Atau sebaliknya, Sasuke tidak mengharapkan hadirnya seorang anak dalam pernikahan mereka? Selama ini Sasuke memang tidak pernah mengungkit soal anak. Sakura tidak tahu apakah itu karena fokus perhatiannya adalah menyelesaikan penelitian. Meskipun benar begitu, Sakura juga tidak berani berharap.

Seakan dapat membaca isi pikiran Sakura, Helena tersenyum, meletakkan kedua tangannya di pundak Sakura.

"Menurutmu, apa ada suami yang tidak ingin jadi ayah? Setiap suami pasti mendambakan anak dari pasangannya. Meskipun Sasuke- _kun_ bukan pria biasa—maksudku, dengan kondisinya saat ini—dia juga pasti memikirkan soal itu. Jika memutuskan menikah, dia pasti menginginkan anak sebagai bagian dari keluarga yang ingin dibinanya. Bayi itu terus tumbuh di dalam perutmu, akan semakin besar, kau tidak mungkin menutupinya selamanya, kan? Kau harus memberitahunya segera, Sakura- _chan_. Ini kabar bahagia!"

Sekali lagi Sakura mengelus perutnya. Saat ini masih rata. Tapi dalam beberapa minggu ke depan, beberapa bulan lagi, perutnya akan semakin besar. Hingga saat ini siapapun tidak bisa menjamin sampai kapan Sasuke bisa bertahan, dia akan sempat melihat anaknya lahir atau tidak. Itu membuat Sakura sedih. Memberitahukan berita kehamilannya rasanya seperti sesuatu yang hanya akan membuat Sasuke terluka. Dia akan punya anak, tapi boleh jadi dia tidak akan pernah melihat bagaimana rupa anaknya saat lahir nanti, tidak bisa melihat seperti apa anak itu tumbuh besar.

Namun perihal Sasuke akan punya waktu atau tidak, janin di dalam rahimnya akan terus tumbuh dan berkembang. Kehadirannya adalah anugrah, berkah terindah yang diberikan Tuhan padanya dan Sasuke, hadiah atas kasih sayang dan cinta mereka yang tulus pada satu sama lain. Kehadirannya adalah kabar bahagia, seperti kata Helena. Bagaimana mungkin Sasuke tidak akan senang mendengarnya? Dia akan jadi ayah. Meskipun pada akhirnya pernikahan mereka tidak memiliki masa depan, keluarga tetaplah keluarga. Meskipun suatu hari—cepat atau lambat—Sasuke akan meninggalkannya, dia tetaplah suaminya. Ayah dari anaknya. Sasuke berhak mengetahui bahwa benih cinta mereka sedang tumbuh di dalam rahimnya.

Baiklah, Sakura akhirnya memutuskan akan mengatakannya pada Sasuke. Tapi tidak sekarang. Tidak di saat Sasuke menikmati waktunya dengan sang ibu. Sakura akan menunggu sampai saatnya tepat.

 **...**

Selama empat hari Sasuke dan Sakura tinggal di Kyoto, kemajuan yang signifikan tampak pada kondisi kesehatan Mikoto Uchiha. Tubuhnya tidak lagi sekurus saat Sasuke datang, bertambah 2 kilogram. Nafsu makannya memulih dengan baik. Wajahnya kini tampak jauh lebih segar, berwarna dan bercahaya.

Yang lebih penting dari itu semua, kondisi kejiwaannya mulai stabil. Pikirannya mulai jernih kembali, tidak lagi mengigau memanggil-manggil Sasuke, atau tidak lagi berlama-lama tenggelam dalam lamunan kosong. Kini dia mampu mengenali waktu; siang dan malam, waktu makan, waktu jalan-jalan, waktu mandi, atau waktu tidur. Dia tidak lagi meninggalkan kamarnya tengah malam untuk meratap sembari memeluk foto Sasuke di kamar lamanya.

Dokter Yamato, dokter yang selama satu tahun ini rutin memeriksa kondisi Mikoto, mengakui itu. Lompatan besar telah terjadi padanya. Mikoto seakan-akan berlari dari keterpurukan menuju masa-masa pulih. Berlari, bukan hanya merangkak atau berjalan. Proses kesembuhannya bisa dibilang cepat, dan agak sulit dipercaya. Tapi tidak ada yang tidak mungkin. Dokter Yamato telah menyaksikan banyak keajaiban selama dia menjadi dokter. Seseorang yang secara medis tidak lagi punya peluang, bisa sembuh hanya dengan harapan yang menumbuhkan kembali semangat untuk hidup dan bertahan. Harapan yang diperoleh dari orang-orang yang mereka cintai dan mencintai mereka. Itu keajaiban yang nyata terjadi, bukan sekadar cerita dongeng. Dan kali ini Dokter Yamato menyaksikan satu keajaiban lagi. Mikoto Uchiha berhasil bangkit dari masa kritis karena kehadiran Sasuke di sisinya, seseorang yang memberinya harapan besar untuk bertahan, putranya yang telah lama hilang.

Kemajuan kondisi Mikoto ini diapresiasi sekali oleh Ryu. Bocah kecil itu yang paling senang dengan kesembuhan neneknya. Dia berseru gembira mendengar penjelasan Dokter Yamato—meskipun kelihatannya dia tidak terlalu paham ucapannya, tapi dia tahu bahwa intinya sang nenek sembuh.

"Ayah bilang, Nenek bisa sembuh kalau Paman Sasuke pulang," kata Ryu dengan wajah berseri-seri.

Sakura mengelus kepala hitamnya. Bertanya penasaran, "Eh? Kenapa begitu, Ryu- _kun_?"

"Kata Ayah, Paman Sasuke adalah malaikat yang turun dari surga untuk menyembuhkan Nenek. Ternyata itu benar!"

Sejenak Sasuke melempar mata pada kakaknya yang duduk di dekat pintu kamar, melihat kakaknya menundukkan pandangan demi menghindari tatapannya. Kemudian Sasuke mengacak rambut hitam Ryu, tersenyum tipis.

"Nenek akan baik-baik saja karena Paman ada di sini."

Saat itu Ryu langsung memeluk Sasuke erat-erat, tidak rela dia pergi lagi, karena baginya Sasuke-lah harapan terakhir sang nenek untuk tetap sehat dan baik-baik saja.

Dengan kepulihan neneknya, Ryu lebih sering datang ke kamar sang nenek untuk bercerita tentang apa saja, karena sekarang neneknya menanggapi setiap ceritanya dengan jauh lebih baik daripada sebelumnya; tersenyum hangat, berkomentar bahwa itu cerita yang hebat, atau memujinya anak pintar sembari mengelus puncak kepala hitamnya. Ryu senang, seakan-akan baru saja merasakan kebahagiaan memiliki seorang nenek yang dia tahu menyayanginya.

Kesembuhan Mikoto adalah kabar paling baik sejak Sasuke pulang ke Kyoto. Tidak hanya untuk orang-orang di sekitarnya. Yang paling utama adalah untuk dirinya sendiri.

Pada saat kondisi kejiwaannya mulai stabil, Mikoto perlahan-lahan menyadari bahwa Sasuke yang telah kembali padanya kini berbeda. Putra bungsunya telah berubah, bukan lagi anak laki-laki lemah otak yang harus selalu berlindung di bawah ketiaknya. Kini Sasuke-nya telah menjadi laki-laki dewasa yang mandiri, kuat, dan Mikoto yakin dia bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri. Sasuke berubah, tapi Mikoto tahu dia masih putra bungsunya yang dulu. Seorang putra yang Mikoto sayangi dengan apapun yang ada pada dirinya.

Ketika dia sudah bisa diajak bicara dengan normal, Sakura baru mendapat kesempatan diperkenalkan Sasuke padanya.

Tangan Mikoto menggapai-gapai udara, hendak menemukan keberadaan wanita yang dimaksudkan putranya. Sakura meraihnya, menggenggam tangannya hangat, dan mengucapkan salam.

Mikoto terdiam sejenak, matanya bergeming menatap udara kosong. Kemudian dia mulai memegang-megang bahu Sakura, pundaknya, wajahnya. Jemarinya yang kurus menelusuri mata, hidung, bibir; seakan begitulah caranya melihat dan mengenali seseorang. Dan tangannya terhenti pada pipi Sakura. Selama beberapa saat hanya menangkupkan tangannya di sana tanpa kata. Mata butanya bergerak-gerak, perlahan digenangi air mata.

Mikoto tersenyum. Tapi tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun pada Sakura. Perkenalan itu begitu bisu.

Entah apa artinya sikap ibu Sasuke. Sakura tidak tahu mengapa tidak ada kata terucap meskipun hanya basa-basi. Tapi Sakura juga tidak yakin jika ibu Sasuke tidak menyukainya. Meskipun tidak mengatakan apapun, sikapnya menunjukkan kehangatan seorang ibu. Dan Sakura tidak mengerti mengapa wanita itu hampir menangis saat itu.

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan di hati Sakura kemudian terjawab pada malam harinya. Helena memberitahu Sakura bahwa Mikoto memintanya datang ke kamar. Seorang diri.

Sakura datang setelah makan malam. Mengetuk pintu kamar Mikoto, lalu menggesernya setelah didengarnya sahutan lembut wanita tua itu mempersilakannya masuk. Di dalam, Mikoto berbaring nyaman di atas _futon_ seperti biasa. Matanya terbuka, menatap kosong langit-langit kamar.

Sakura duduk bersimpuh di dekat _futon_ -nya. "Ibu memintaku datang?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Mikoto mengangguk. Lalu dia berusaha bangkit untuk duduk, Sakura segera membantunya.

"Sakura ..." Tangan Mikoto mengulur, berusaha meraih Sakura di sekelilingnya. Sakura menangkapnya, menggenggamnya lembut.

"Sasuke menceritakan sedikit tentangmu," Mikoto mulai bicara dengan suara pelan, membiarkan Sakura terus menggenggam tangannya di sisinya. Mungkin dengan begitu, dia merasa ucapannya disimak dengan baik. "Sasuke bilang, dulu kau gurunya di sekolah. Kau setia membimbingnya belajar; belajar membaca, belajar menulis, belajar berhitung ... Apa sekarang putraku benar-benar menguasai itu semua?"

Sakura mengangguk meskipun Mikoto tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Ya, Bu. Sasuke sekarang bisa membaca. Novel, buku-buku teks, jurnal ilmiah. Dia bahkan hanya butuh satu detik untuk membaca satu halaman buku. Sasuke juga bisa menulis. Dia sudah menerbitkan banyak esai untuk majalah-majalah _science_. Sasuke juga bisa berhitung. Dia pernah mengkalkulasi pendapatan buruh secara global jika upah minimum tidak dinaikkan sementara biaya hidup di segela aspek terus mengalami peningkatan—Dia bahkan memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu," Sakura tertawa singkat demi meningkahi rasa harunya.

"Sekarang Sasuke menguasai semua itu lebih daripada siapapun di dunia. Dia adalah seorang jenius. Tapi keberhasilannya itu bukan hanya karena bimbingan dariku. Aku hanya membantunya sedikit, memberikan dorongan untuk langkah-langkah kecilnya. Ketika dia bisa berlari, itu adalah karena usahanya sendiri."

Bibir tipis Mikoto mengulas senyum. Tampak kebanggaan dalam raut wajah tuanya. Mata itu tak lagi dapat melihat, namun secercah kebahagiaan membuatnya bercahaya.

"Aku senang mendengarnya. Dulu Sasuke tidak pernah bosan mengatakan ingin jadi anak pintar. Ayahnya menganggap itu tidak lebih dari sekadar ocehan kosong. Tapi sekarang Sasuke membuktikannya. Dia bisa berdiri di puncak teratas karena tekadnya yang sangat besar untuk bisa setara dengan orang lain, keinginan kuatnya untuk bekerja keras. Dia pasti begitu gigih untuk melampaui batas dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tidak tahu ada keajaiban semacam itu di dunia ini. Keajaiban yang membuat Sasuke berubah; dari seseorang yang tidak bisa apa-apa, menjadi seseorang yang tidak bisa diremehkan dunia. Dalam hidupku, semenjak aku memiliki Sasuke, tidak pernah sekali pun aku berharap akan ada keajaiban semacam itu. Aku bahkan tidak ingin bermimpi jika suatu hari Sasuke bisa berubah menjadi seperti anak-anak lainnya. Aku tidak perlu menyesal melahirkan seorang anak yang terbelakang. Karena setiap anak adalah hadiah yang diberikan Tuhan untuk orangtuanya. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak menyukai hadiah itu? Sasuke berbeda, karena dia istimewa. Tidak ada yang perlu kusesali atas kekurangan yang dia miliki sejak lahir, tidak sedikitpun. Dia adalah putraku. Sama seperti Itachi. Aku mencintainya, menyayanginya, dengan apapun yang ada pada dirinya.

"Tapi meskipun aku tidak pernah mengharapkan keajaiban itu terjadi padanya, aku tetap bahagia dan bersyukur jika pada akhirnya Sasuke bisa menjalani kehidupan setara dengan orang lain. Diterima di masyarakat, jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis yang baik, menikah dan membina keluarga. Sasuke akhirnya mendapatkan kehidupan seperti yang dia inginkan. Karena itu aku tidak akan lagi menyesali perpisahanku dengan Sasuke sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Takdir yang membawanya pergi, takdirlah yang mengantarkannya pada jalan hidup yang lain. Hidupnya yang sekarang."

Mikoto mengusap-usap punggung tangan Sakura.

"Pasti tidak mudah bagimu menjalani hidup bersama Sasuke. Tapi aku yakin kau wanita yang kuat, Nak."

Andai saja ibu Sasuke tahu dirinya tidak sekuat itu. Sakura mencoba membuatnya mengerti dengan mengatakan, "Aku bisa melaluinya karena kami melewatinya bersama-sama. Aku dan Sasuke hanya berusaha saling menguatkan."

Mikoto menangkupkan lagi tangannya di pipi Sakura, tersenyum lembut pada udara kosong.

"Kau tahu, aku sampai tidak bisa berkata apa-apa saat pertama kali bertemu denganmu. Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, karena di dalam hati aku sangat bersyukur. Sasuke menemukan seseorang yang benar-benar mencintainya."

"Aku mencintai putra Ibu," kata Sakura, suaranya hampir serak. "Mungkin tidak sebesar dan sedalam cinta Ibu padanya. Tapi aku mencintainya dengan setulus hatiku."

Mikoto mengangguk-angguk kecil, tersenyum keibuan pada udara kosong.

"Aku bisa merasakan itu, Nak. Kau memang gadis yang baik. Karena itu kutitipkan dia padamu. Kumohon ... jagalah Sasuke." Mikoto menggenggam erat tangan Sakura, seerat harapan yang digantungkannya ke langit.

Saat itu air mata Sakura mengalir jatuh. Bibirnya digigit kuat.

Bagaimana bisa Sakura berjanji pada Mikoto untuk menjaga putranya?

Jika saja ibunya tahu bahwa Sasuke tidak lagi punya masa depan. Karena kecerdasan yang dimilikinya sekarang, mimpi besarnya demi bertemu sang ibu, harus dibayar mahal dengan masa depannya. Sasuke berhasil mendapatkan senyuman bangga di wajah cantik ibunya, tapi tidak ada masa depan untuknya. Hidupnya akan segera berakhir.

Jika Mikoto tahu, apakah dia akan menerima itu? Apakah dia akan membiarkan putranya memilih kematian hanya demi melihatnya tersenyum bangga?

Apapun jawaban Mikoto, Sakura memutuskan untuk tidak memberitahukannya. Itu adalah hak Sasuke sebagai putranya. Jika Sasuke menginginkan ibunya tahu, biar dia sendiri yang mengatakannya. Jadi, Sakura menyimpan kenyataan pahit itu untuk dirinya sendiri. Lagi pula Sakura tidak akan tega menggantikan senyum di wajah Mikoto menjadi tangis pilu demi meratapi nasib Sasuke. Sakura tidak akan sanggup.

Dan rahasia besar itu tidak pernah diketahui Mikoto sampai dirinya menutup mata untuk selamanya.

Mikoto Uchiha wafat tepat enam hari setelah kepulangan Sasuke ke rumah. Sore hari ketika salju turun perlahan. Ketika Sasuke sedang membacakan buku dongeng kesayangannya, _Itik Buruk Rupa_.

"Dulu kau selalu meminta Ibu membacakannya untukmu. Sekarang kaubacakan itu untuk Ibu. Ibu ingin mendengarnya darimu," pintanya sebelum itu. Permintaannya yang terakhir.

Sasuke kemudian membacakannya pelan-pelan, seperti seorang ayah membacakan dongeng untuk anaknya. Tidak, Sasuke sebenarnya hanya mengulang cara sang ibu membacakan untuknya, sebagaimana kenangan manis yang dia ingat tentang ibunya.

Mata Mikoto terpejam, larut dalam alunan cerita. Wajahnya begitu tenang dan damai. Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa mata itu tidak akan pernah terbuka lagi untuk selamanya.

Ibunda Sasuke kini telah pergi. Ke tempat di mana ketenangan dan kedamaian abadi memeluknya, tempat di mana dia tidak akan lagi merasakan penderitaan. Keinginan terakhirnya telah terpenuhi. Bertemu dengan Sasuke.

 **...**

Sakura diam-diam memperhatikan pembicaraan Sasuke dengan Itachi di depan pusara ibunya. Keduanya berdiri di sana, dengan kepala tertunduk, wajah tertekuk dirundung duka. Para pelayat telah membubarkan diri. Sementara keduanya terlibat pembicaraan serius nan emosional.

"Seharusnya aku menjemputmu lebih awal. Mungkin dengan begitu, kau akan punya kesempatan lebih banyak bersama Ibu," kata Itachi, suaranya nyaris tertelan keheningan taman makam.

Sasuke bergeming sejenak, matanya lurus pada batu nisan, menatap nama ibunya yang dipahat di sana.

"Kumohon. Jangan sebut-sebut lagi soal penyesalan."

Pandangan Itachi semakin tertunduk, mungkin baru saja menyadari kesalahannya. Tangannya mencengkram lebih erat pegangan payung besar yang terbuka di atas kepalanya dan Sasuke.

"Apakah kau membenciku, Sasuke?" tanya Itachi kemudian dengan suara berat. "Juga Ayah. Apakah kau membenci kami setelah semua yang kauterima dari kami semasa kecilmu?"

Tatapan mata Sasuke berubah dingin. Rahangnya mengeras. Tapi tidak ada kata yang dia ucapkan untuk menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya barusan. Ketika Sasuke berpaling untuk menatapnya, amarah memang masih tergambar di sana.

"Ya, aku benci kau. Dan aku sangat membenci Ayah," jawabnya, terdengar lebih dingin daripada angin yang meniup mereka ketika itu.

Kemudian matanya berpaling, menatap gundukan tanah yang masih merah, perlahan-lahan diselimuti guguran salju.

"Aku membenci kalian. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan dengan itu, kecuali satu hal. Memaafkan. Seseorang bilang, luka hati bisa sembuh jika kau memaafkan orang-orang yang telah menyakitimu. Kupikir itu benar. Menyimpan rasa benci terus-menerus hanya membuat hatiku semakin terluka. Jadi, satu-satunya yang bisa kulakukan agar terbebas dari rasa sakit itu adalah memaafkan kalian.

"Sebetulnya aku ingin sekali bertemu Ayah. Aku ingin sekali bertanya, mengapa dia membuangku. Karena aku idiot? Karena aku tidak bisa menjadi kebanggaannya? Aku ingin sekali tahu; setelah aku menjadi seorang jenius, apakah Ayah akan menatapku dengan sama bangganya seperti dia menatapmu."

Sasuke mendengus tertawa. "Nyatanya aku tidak punya kesempatan. Dia lebih dulu meninggal sebelum aku sempat bertanya apa-apa. Dia keburu jadi tulang-belulang sebelum melihat aku menjadi seseorang seperti yang selalu dia harapkan."

"Kupikir, di saat-saat terakhirnya Ayah menyesali semua perlakuannya padamu," gumam Itachi dalam nada muram. "Ucapan terakhir Ayah yang keluar dengan susah payah dari mulutnya yang cela akibat stroke adalah namamu. Sasuke."

Sakura tidak yakin pengakuan itu sekadar usaha Itachi untuk membela ayahnya. Dia tampak sungguh-sungguh menyesal, seakan dengan mengatakan itu Sasuke akan memaafkan dosa-dosa sang ayah padanya. Tapi Sakura tidak melihat Sasuke senang mendengar ucapan itu.

"Itu tidak ada artinya untukku sekarang," sahutnya dingin. "Itu tidak akan mengubah seperti apa sosok Ayah dalam kenanganku, kenangan yang ingin kulupakan."

Kemudian Sasuke melangkah meninggalkan pusara ibunya, meninggalkan Itachi di sana. Ketika melewati pusara sang ayah beberapa petak dari tempat ibunya disemayamkan, Sasuke berhenti sejenak. Menatap pusara itu dalam raut wajah sedih dan sorot mata terluka. Seperti kenangan yang ingin dia dilupakan, Sasuke meninggalkannya begitu saja di belakang. Tanpa menoleh lagi. Satu kali pun.

Sebagaimana Sasuke membenci ayahnya, begitu pula Sasuke membenci rumah itu. Terlalu banyak kenangan menyakitkan yang terjadi di sana. Jika bukan karena lebih besar keinginannya untuk bertemu dengan ibunya, Sasuke tidak akan satu kali pun menginjakkan kaki lagi di rumah itu. Sungguh menyakitkan ketika kepingan kenangan manis yang dimilikinya bersama sang ibu, harus terkubur di bawah puing-puing kenangan pahit yang diterimanya dari sang ayah. Sasuke ingin meninggalkannya saja. Tidak ingin kembali lagi. Satu kali pun.

Itachi telah baik-baik meminta Sasuke untuk tetap tinggal, membujuknya dengan halus agar adiknya tidak pergi. Bukannya dia tidak tahu bagaimana trauma masa kecil menyiksa Sasuke begitu dalam. Itu adalah hal yang amat Itachi sesalkan. Namun memikirkan dirinya pernah membiarkan Sasuke terbuang dari sana, kali ini Itachi tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. Itachi tidak akan membiarkan Sasuke sekali lagi meninggalkan rumahnya sendiri. Karena di sanalah tempatnya berasal. Di sanalah keluarganya tinggal. Bagaimanapun pedihnya masa lalu Sasuke di rumah itu, Itachi akan membantunya mengganti semua itu dengan kenangan-kenangan baru yang akan mereka ciptakan bersama, kenangan hangat sebagai sebuah keluarga.

Satu hal lagi, kondisi Sasuke di kemudian hari menjadi pertimbangan besar Itachi untuk mempertahankan Sasuke tinggal di Kyoto. Itachi tidak akan meninggalkan Sasuke dalam keadaaan sulit. Tidak lagi. Itachi ingin menjaganya. Itachi ingin merawatnya. Karena sebagai seorang kakak, itulah tanggung jawab yang seharusnya dijalankan Itachi sejak dulu. Dia pernah membuang kesempatan untuk menjadi kakak yang baik bagi Sasuke. Kali ini dia tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya lagi.

Namun bagai gayung tak bersambut, bagi Sasuke kesempatan itu telah tertutup sejak dirinya meninggalkan rumah itu sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

"Aku tidak bisa tinggal di sini. Aku hanya akan kembali ke Konoha, kota di mana kau memberiku kesempatan untuk memulai hidup baru. Di sana aku punya keluarga yang menerimaku apa adanya. Dan di sanalah aku akan hidup bersama orang-orang yang kucintai," ujar Sasuke tanpa keraguan sedikitpun di matanya.

Dengan begitu, Itachi tidak lagi berusaha mendebatnya. Itachi tahu dia tidak bisa menahan Sasuke, karena semua yang dikatakan adiknya adalah kebenaran. Kenyataan yang membuatnya dibekukan oleh rasa bersalah.

Pada hari ke-8, Itachi, Helena, dan Ryu mengantar Sasuke dan Sakura ke stasiun. Melepas kepergian mereka sampai ke peron. Ryu yang paling tidak menginginkan perpisahan itu, dia menangis sembari memeluk kaki Sasuke erat-erat, tidak membiarkan pamannya memasuki kereta.

"Paman mau menyusul Nenek ke surga? Jangan pergi ... Ryu sudah kehilangan Nenek. Ryu tidak mau kehilangan Paman juga ... Jangan tinggalkan Ryu, Paman ...," rengeknya, wajah tampannya mengilat karena air mata.

Itachi segera mengambilnya, menggendongnya dan menghapus air matanya. Helena berusaha membujuk agar bocah kecil itu berhenti menangis.

Sakura mengusap air mata haru di sudut matanya sendiri. Bukan hanya merasa sedih dan kasihan pada Ryu. Tapi juga sedikit menyesal karena Sasuke tidak bisa tinggal di Kyoto, rumahnya. Kenangan masa lalu Sasuke pastilah terlalu menyakitkan, sehingga dia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan hidup jauh dari kota kelahirannya sendiri. Sakura menyayangkan itu. Namun semuanya adalah hak Sasuke untuk memutuskan. Apapun yang terbaik bagi Sasuke, Sakura akan mendukungnya.

Sasuke mengusap kepala hitam Ryu. "Lain kali Paman akan mengunjungimu. Jadilah anak baik. Turuti kata-kata ibumu. Kau ingin jadi pintar seperti Paman, kan?"

Ryu di gendongan ayahnya mengangguk meski wajahnya masih memberengut. Sasuke tersenyum, sekali lagi mengusap kepala Ryu.

Sejenak Sasuke menatap Itachi, mengangguk singkat. Tampaknya banyak arti dalam satu anggukan kecil itu, yang hanya dipahami oleh keduanya sebagai saudara sedarah. Kemudian Sasuke menggandeng Sakura dan berjalan memasuki kereta setelah Sakura selesai dengan salam perpisahannya pada keluarga kecil Itachi.

Saat itu sempat-sempatnya Helena memberi isyarat lewat mata pada Sakura, membuat Sakura teringat pada satu misinya yang belum tereksekusi.

Di tempat duduknya di dalam kereta, Sakura menghela napas demi meredam debaran jantungnya. Melirik Sasuke di sebelahnya dengan ragu-ragu, yakin tidak yakin apakah ini saat yang tepat untuk mengatakannya. Suaminya itu sedang menatap ke luar jendela, tampak melamun.

"Apa yang kaupikirkan, Sasuke- _kun_?"

Sasuke menoleh padanya. "Tidak ada," gumam Sasuke. Sejenak kemudian tatapannya kembali pada entah apa di luar jendela. "Aku hanya lega karena kita tidak datang terlambat. Aku masih sempat bertemu dengan Ibu. Bisa memeluknya, melihat wajahnya, mendengar suaranya. Walaupun kemudian Ibu harus pergi. Aku beruntung memiliki kesempatan untuk berada di sisi Ibu di saat-saat terakhirnya."

"Kau sudah melakukan hal yang benar. Memutuskan untuk pulang, melawan rasa takut akan masa lalumu. Bukankah itu dibayar dengan senyuman bangga di wajah ibumu? Itu benar, Sasuke- _kun_. Ibumu sangat bangga padamu. Sekarang beliau bisa beristirahat dengan tenang, karena pada akhirnya bisa melihatmu untuk yang terakhir kali." Sakura mengusap lengan suaminya.

Sasuke mengangguk, lembut menggenggam tangan Sakura di lengannya. Sorot matanya melunak karena cinta yang terpancar untuk sang ibu.

"Rasanya lega, Sakura. Meskipun sangat menyakitkan saat pertama kali aku melihat Ibu. Ibu yang selalu melindungiku itu terbaring tidak berdaya dengan kondisi tubuh yang mengenaskan, bertahun-tahun memendam penyesalan dan rasa rindunya padaku. Tapi pada akhirnya aku senang, karena akulah alasan Ibu bisa tersenyum lagi. Aku senang, karena akulah alasan Ibu untuk bertahan ..."

Sasuke terhenti untuk mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Saat itu matanya berkaca, dia nyaris menangis. Tapi air matanya masih sanggup dibendung.

"Satu beban kesedihanku telah terlepas. Ibu pergi ke tempat di mana dia akan menemukan kedamaian abadi. Seperti halnya buku dongeng _Itik Buruk Rupa_ yang tidak lagi kubawa ke mana-mana, melainkan tersimpan di rak buku. Buku dongeng itu, juga Ibu, tersimpan di tempat yang seharusnya. Di hatiku."

Tidak seperti Sasuke, Sakura tak sanggup menahan rasa haru. Air matanya menetes, meluncur dengan perasaan membuncah di dada. Sasuke dipeluknya erat.

"Bolehkah aku membantu melepas beban kesedihanmu dengan satu kabar bahagia?" tanya Sakura beberapa saat kemudian.

Sasuke menatapnya ingin tahu. "Kabar bahagia? Apa itu?"

Sakura tersenyum. Wajahnya memerah; karena sisa tangisannya tadi, juga karena sebab lain. Mata zamrudnya berbinar ketika mengatakan, "Kau akan jadi ayah."

Sejenak Sasuke terdiam menatap Sakura tanpa berkedip.

"Kau hamil?"

Sakura mengangguk.

Sasuke tidak mengatakan apa-apa seakan dia kehilangan kemampuan bicara. Dia hanya mengusap kepala merah muda Sakura, tersenyum tipis sebagaimana caranya tersenyum. Dan menarik Sakura dalam pelukan, mengecup puncak kepalanya.

Saat itu Sakura tidak mengerti mengapa lonjakan kebahagiaan di hatinya padam begitu saja. Menatap wajah Sasuke tadi, entah mengapa membuatnya berpikir Sasuke tidak benar-benar merasa bahagia dengan berita kehamilannya.

 **Bersambung**

 _Catatan Kaki:_

*futon: kasur lipat/matras yang biasa dipakai orang Jepang sebagai pengganti tempat tidur

*tatami: tikar untuk mengalas lantai rumah-rumah tradisional Jepang

[12.02.2016]


	14. Bahagia Tanpa Senyum, Sedih Tanpa Tangis

_**Peringatan!**_

 _Chapter ini dan chapter-chapter ke depan akan penuh dengan hal sedih dan menyakitkan. Bagi teman-teman pembaca yang tidak menyukai tema tersebut, saya tidak keberatan jika kalian_ _tidak melanjutkan baca_ _. Saya tahu tidak semua pembaca menyukai cerita sedih. Tapi saya tidak bisa mengubah plot_ _,_ _demi kepentingan cerita. Jadi, saya ucapkan terima kasih sudah mengikuti cerita ini sampai sini._

 _Buat yang masih mau melanjutkan, selamat membaca! :)_

 _Note: jangan lupa sedia tisu yang banyak, hihii_

* * *

 **Bahagia Tanpa Senyum, Bersedih Tanpa Tangis**

Di sebuah taman, seorang gadis kecil berlari keluar dari rumah jamur, tawa riangnya memecah hening sore itu. Jejak-jejak kecilnya tertinggal di atas salju, membentuk pola garis putus-putus seperti barisan semut yang meliuk-liuk. Si gadis kecil berlari ke balik pohon besar, menemukan seseorang yang sedang bersembunyi di sana. Gumpalan bola salju yang dipegangnya dengan tangan terbungkus sarung tangan merah muda dilemparkan pada pria itu.

"Ayah kena!" jeritnya girang, lantas tergelak.

Sang ayah pura-pura roboh. Sedetik kemudian langsung menangkap si gadis kecil ketika dia melangkah mendekat. Gadis kecil itu menjerit nyaring lagi, terkejut sekaligus senang.

"Tuan Putri kena jebakan!"

Ayahnya menggelitik pinggangnya hingga tergelak-gelak.

"Ayah curang!" protes si gadis kecil dengan wajah memberengut, pura-pura melotot. Sedetik kemudian menarik-narik tangan ayahnya, merengek, "Aku bosan. Ayo kita pulang, Yah! Aku mau makan sup jamur buatan Ibu."

Sang ayah tersenyum. "Tuan Putri sudah lapar, ya?"

Melihat si gadis kecil mengangguk penuh semangat, ayahnya mengabulkan keinginannya, menggendongnya di atas pundak. Kemudian mereka meninggalkan taman sembari menyanyikan salah satu lagu anak-anak, dinyanyikan bersama dalam satu harmoni. Suaranya menggema di sepanjang jalan yang mereka lalui, mengiringi langit sore yang perlahan-lahan berubah semakin merah.

Pemandangan semacam itu selalu membuat hati Sakura hangat. Terbayang di dalam benaknya; pria yang berdiri di sana adalah Sasuke, dan gadis kecil itu adalah putri mereka, menghabiskan waktu bersama dalam keakraban sehangat itu. Namun ironis, rasa cemburu menyentilnya. Semua itu hanya sebatas angan-angan, tidak akan jadi nyata. Karena Sakura menyadari bahwa dirinya, Sasuke, maupun anak mereka, tidak cukup beruntung memiliki kesempatan untuk mencicipi hangatnya sebuah keluarga utuh.

Hatinya yang hangat, seketika menjadi dingin lagi.

Tanpa sadar tangan Sakura bergerak mengelus perutnya yang masih rata. Teringat beban pikiran yang sudah seminggu ini menggelayuti benaknya. Tentang reaksi Sasuke ketika mendengar dirinya hamil.

Bagaimana raut wajah Sasuke, bagaimana cara Sasuke menanggapi; Sakura tidak menemukan kebahagiaannya jika memang benar itu yang Sasuke rasakan.

Meskipun pada akhirnya Sasuke bersikap lebih perhatian terhadap kepayahan yang Sakura alami dalam kehamilan trimester pertama ini. Hampir seluruh pekerjaan rumah diambil alih olehnya jika sempat dikerjakan sebelum berangkat ke Lab atau sepulangnya; mencuci pakaian, membuat sarapan, bahkan membersihkan rumah. Sasuke juga rajin membelikan buah-buahan segar, lalu mengupasnya untuk Sakura demi meminimalisir rasa mual dan pusingnya. Sasuke tampil layaknya seorang suami siaga.

Namun tetap saja Sakura tidak merasa Sasuke bahagia dengan kenyataan bahwa dia akan jadi seorang ayah. Satu kalipun Sasuke tidak pernah membahasnya; satu kalipun dia tidak pernah membicarakan bagaimana perasaannya, atau menanyakan sesuatu tentang bayi mereka. Seakan-akan Sasuke tidak ingin tahu soal itu.

Ingin sekali Sakura menanyakan langsung pada Sasuke; apakah dugaannya benar, atau itu perasaannya saja yang kini jadi lebih sensitif akibat perubahan hormon semasa hamil. Sakura ingin tahu, ingin mendengar sendiri apa yang sebenarnya Sasuke pikirkan mengenai bayi yang ada di dalam perutnya. Tapi Sakura takut. Bagaimana jika dugaannya benar? Bagaimana jika Sasuke benar tidak bahagia dengan kehadiran seorang anak? Apa yang akan dilakukannya nanti?

Mengabaikan keingintahuannya yang menakutkan, Sakura berpura-pura saja semua berjalan baik. Sepandai mungkin dia menutupi segala ketakutan dan kecemasan di hati. Memasang wajah ibu hamil yang bahagia. Di hadapan orang-orang, terutama di hadapan Sasuke, suaminya sendiri.

Tetap saja selihai mungkin Sakura menutupi, keresahannya dengan mudah terbaca oleh Gaara. Seakan tidak ada yang bisa disembunyikan Sakura dari sahabatnya itu. Kecurigaan Gaara dimulai pada saat mereka sedang duduk bersama di kafetaria Universitas Konoha, ketika Sakura memesan air jeruk hangat untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak biasanya kau menolak secangkir kopi," kata Gaara.

Khawatir semakin dicurigai, Sakura mengarang alasan. "Aku hanya sedang tidak ingin minum kopi. Tidak masalah kan kalau sesekali aku minum air jeruk atau susu?"

Tapi tampaknya bersahabat selama hampir tujuh tahun membuat Gaara jeli membedakan kapan Sakura bicara jujur dan kapan dia membuat alasan.

"Sedang tidak ingin, atau sedang tidak boleh?" Gaara mendeliknya dengan mata menyelidik. Diperhatikannya Sakura baik-baik sebelum berkata, "Wajah pucat, tubuh lemas, dan tidak minum kopi. Jika terjadi pada wanita, dan wanita itu sudah menikah, bisa dipastikan kalau dia sedang mengandung. Jadi ..."

Sakura tidak menjawab pun Gaara sudah pasti yakin dengan dugaannya. Tidak ada yang bisa Sakura lakukan selain memalingkan mata seiring rona kemerahan menghias pipinya.

Gaara tersenyum lebar, ikut bahagia. "Selamat, Sakura."

Tapi Sakura tidak menanggapi lebih dari seulas senyum yang tidak sampai ke matanya dan ucapan terima kasih yang singkat. Dia menghirup air jeruk hangat yang baru diantarkan pelayan demi menutupi rasa canggung.

"Itu tidak seperti reaksi seorang wanita yang tahu dirinya akan jadi ibu. Kau kelihatan tidak bersemangat. Ada apa?"

Sahabatnya itu menatap Sakura dengan wajah cemas dari seberang meja. Ketahuan sudah. Sebal rasanya jika sudah begitu, kenapa Gaara selalu bisa membongkar apapun yang dia simpan rapat-rapat di dalam hati? Dan kenapa Gaara tidak pura-pura saja tidak tahu demi menjaga perasaannya? Bukankah mereka bersahabat? Baiklah, meskipun mereka bersahabat, bukan berarti Sakura bisa mengakui semuanya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya mual dan sedikit tidak bertenaga karena _morning sickness_ yang kualami sepanjang hari," kilahnya, pura-pura kepalanya sedang berputar sepuluh keliling.

Gaara meletakkan cangkir kopi yang baru saja diteguknya ke atas meja. Sejenak menatap Sakura dalam diam. Matanya itu seakan mengatakan, _kau jelas terlihat tidak baik-baik saja._

"Kau tahu, kau selalu bisa menceritakan apa saja padaku, Sakura. Kau selalu bisa melakukan itu, dan aku akan selalu jadi pendengar yang baik. Meskipun sekarang kau punya seseorang tempatmu bergantung, telingaku selalu ada untuk mendengarkanmu kapan saja. Kau masih menganggapku sahabat, kan?"

Sekarang Sakura jadi merasa bersalah karena berpikir lebih baik menutupi rapat-rapat semuanya dari Gaara. Mendengar ucapan Gaara barusan, Sakura tersadar bahwa sahabatnya itu masih memiliki perhatian yang sama besar terhadapnya, tidak berubah atau berkurang sedikitpun, meskipun dia telah 'meninggalkan' Gaara demi memilih laki-laki lain. Gaara tetap seperti dulu, selalu ada untuk mendengarkan segala keluh-kesahnya. Sakura menghargai itu, ikatan persahabatan terhangat yang menyatukan dirinya dengan Gaara seperti saudara.

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya sedang kupikirkan," kata Sakura pada akhirnya. "Aku takut, juga sedih. Entahlah ..." Ucapannya terhenti sesaat, dia menelan ludah yang terasa perih menusuk kerongkongan. Ketika menatap Gaara, mata zamrudnya berkaca-kaca, dipenuhi kecemasan dan ketakutan seperti yang dirasakannya di dalam hati. Berbeda dari sebelumnya, dia kini merasa tidak perlu menutupi apapun lagi.

"Sepertinya Sasuke tidak menginginkan kehamilanku."

Meja mereka lengang sejenak.

Gaara terdiam di kursinya, seolah baru saja dihempaskan angin dingin sehingga membuatnya beku. Dia pasti terkejut.

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?" tanya Gaara kemudian.

Sakura menggeleng tak yakin, buru-buru mengusap air mata yang meleleh di pipinya. "Entahlah. Kuharap ini perasaanku saja. Tapi ..." Tangannya mencengkram cangkir. "Aku sudah menduganya, Sasuke tidak mengharapkan anak setelah tahu dirinya tidak akan punya masa depan."

" 'Menduga' ?" Gaara menatapnya, lembut, namun ada ketegasan di sana. "Itu artinya hanya perasaanmu, Sakura. Karena kondisimu sekarang membuat perasaanmu lebih sensitif, kau jadi memikirkan terlalu banyak hal. Dan sayangnya, pikiran itu cenderung pada gagasan-gagasan negatif. Itu wajar terjadi pada ibu hamil, ketakutan dan kecemasan yang tidak beralasan."

"Tapi aku tahu kecemasanku bukan tidak beralasan," sahut Sakura, menyerang Gaara dengan tatapan tersinggung. "Sasuke memang merawatku setelah tahu aku hamil. Tapi dia tidak sedikitpun menanyakan bagaimana bayi kami. Apakah dia mulai bergerak, apakah dia sehat, atau apakah dia menyusahkanku dengan membuatku merasa pusing sepanjang hari. Seolah-olah Sasuke tidak peduli sama sekali dengan janin yang tumbuh di dalam rahimku."

Sakura terhenti karena air matanya jatuh lagi, tetes demi tetes bagai keran bocor, tidak tertahankan lagi. Bukan keinginannya menjadi cengeng seperti ini. Tapi dirinya kali ini benar-benar sulit mengendalikan emosi.

"Aku takut dia benar-benar tidak peduli pada bayi kami ...," lirihnya dalam suara gemetar.

Gaara menyodorkan sapu tangan. Lalu tersenyum padanya. "Kau tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Aku jadi semakin yakin; kau bicara begitu, juga memikirkan semua itu, karena kau sedang hamil, Sakura."

Sakura tidak menjawab. Sibuk menghapus air mata di wajahnya dengan sapu tangan Gaara. Tidak seharusnya dia menujukkan kelemahannya seperti itu.

"Pikirkanlah ini," kata Gaara kemudian. "Sebelum kabar kehamilanmu, Sasuke lebih dulu tahu bahwa dia tidak punya kesempatan untuk hidup lebih lama. Kenyataan bahwa dia harus meninggalkanmu membuatnya tertekan oleh rasa sedih dan putus asa. Sekarang dengan adanya calon bayi di dalam rahimmu, bertambah satu lagi kesedihannya. Aku yakin kebahagiaan itu ada di hatinya—tentu saja, dia akan jadi seorang ayah. Tapi kesedihan yang dirasakannya jauh lebih besar, Sakura. Karena menjadi ayah tidak ada artinya, jika pada akhirnya dia tidak bisa hidup untuk membesarkan anaknya. Itu adalah kesulitan yang bahkan tidak bisa diatasi oleh dirinya sendiri."

Diam-diam Sakura meremas kuat sapu tangan Gaara di pangkuannya. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam.

Rasanya seperti baru saja ditampar dengan keras. Semua yang Gaara katakan membuat Sakura tersadar. Dirinya telah menjadi begitu egois. Merasa sedih dan tersiksa oleh reaksi Sasuke terhadap kehamilannya, tanpa memikirkan perasaan Sasuke yang sesungguhnya. Menangisi dugaan buruknya jika saja Sasuke tidak menginginkan bayi di dalam perutnya, tanpa mempertimbangkan apa yang membuat Sasuke tidak menginginkannya. Dia hanya tenggelam dalam kesedihannya sendiri, tanpa menaruh perhatian pada apa yang sebenarnya Sasuke rasakan. Sakura merasa marah pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku seharusnya tidak begini, kan?"

Sakura mengangkat kepala, menatap Gaara dengan mata basah. "Kau pasti membenciku karena aku menangis seperti ini. Aku sendiri membenci diriku. Sudah seharusnya aku kuat untuk Sasuke. Bukannya jadi egois, membiarkan dia menderita sendirian."

Gaara tersenyum, tampak lega melihat semangat dan harapan yang telah kembali di mata Sakura.

"Kalau kau sudah bangun, aku jadi lebih mudah menceramahimu." Tangannya gesit menangkap sapu tangan basah yang dilemparkan Sakura tanpa peringatan, lantas tertawa.

Wajahnya kembali serius ketika berkata, "Sasuke akan mampu menerima kondisi dirinya sendiri, jika tidak ada lagi kekhawatiran di hatinya. Makanya kau harus membuatnya yakin. Sekalipun Sasuke harus meninggalkanmu, yakinkanlah dia bahwa kau akan baik-baik saja melewati hari-hari tanpa dirinya. Tunjukkan padanya bahwa kau bisa melanjutkan hidup dengan baik. Kau dan anakmu."

Sakura menghela napas dalam-dalam. Meskipun hatinya sedih memikirkan dirinya akan ditinggalkan, Sakura sependapat dengan Gaara. Dia tersenyum demi menguatkan dirinya sendiri, dan mengangguk demi tekad untuk tidak akan menyerah terhadap masalah apapun yang harus dia hadapi.

"Eh, sebentar. Aku punya sesuatu."

Gaara memperlihatkan pada Sakura sebuah foto di ponselnya. Sepasang suami-istri, bersama bayi mereka dalam gendongan sang istri. Sakura mengenali pasangan itu, yang wanita adalah teman satu angkatan di kampusnya, dari Fakultas Kedokteran seperti Gaara. Sakura mengenalnya lewat Gaara karena dulu mereka sekelas, dan Sakura cukup dekat dengannya. Karena calon suaminya termasuk kalangan orang berada, wanita itu berani mengambil keputusan menikah pada tahun ke dua kuliahnya. Namun malang, mereka tidak juga dikaruniai anak sampai si wanita menyelesaikan kuliahnya.

Sudah lama sekali Sakura tidak berkomunikasi dengannya, sejak perpisahan mereka saat wisuda. Sakura tidak tahu bagaimana kabarnya sekarang. Tapi melihat foto di ponsel Gaara dan mendengar ceritanya, temannya itu sekarang sudah memiliki bayi laki-laki yang lucu.

"Ada banyak pasangan yang baru mendapatkan anak setelah bertahun-tahun menikah. Bahkan ada yang tidak beruntung memilikinya," kata Gaara. "Sementara itu, kau dan Sasuke mendapatkannya begitu cepat. Bukankah itu sebuah anugrah?"

Sejenak Sakura bergeming menatap wajah si bayi di dalam foto. Memaknai ucapan Gaara dalam benaknya. Anugrah? Tentu saja. Seperti sebuah keberuntungan yang terselip di antara kemalangan-kemalangan yang harus dijalaninya bersama Sasuke. Satu titik cahaya yang berkelip dalam suramnya masa depan mereka. Keberuntungan itu adalah bayi yang sedang tumbuh di dalam rahimnya.

Sakura tersenyum. Terima kasih untuk Gaara, karena telah menunjukkan bintang keberuntungan mereka.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini, Sakura?"

Terkejut, Sakura menoleh dan menemukan Sasuke sedang berdiri hanya beberapa langkah jauhnya dari meja mereka. Sejak kapan Sasuke berdiri di sana? Mengapa tidak memberitahu? Sakura juga bertanya-tanya saat menyadari tatapan tak suka dari sorot mata Sasuke.

Sakura bangkit dari kursi, baru akan buka mulut untuk bicara, tapi Gaara yang juga sudah berdiri lebih dulu bersuara.

"Hai, Sasuke. Apa kabar? Lama tidak bertemu."

Melihat cara Sasuke menatap Gaara dengan tajam dan dingin, Sakura mulai paham apa yang membuat suaminya tidak suka.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini? Bukankah kau punya banyak kesibukan di Tokyo?" tanya Sasuke. Tanpa membalas sapaan Gaara, tanpa repot-repot memasang wajah ramah.

Sakura tidak tahu Sasuke bisa seimpulsif itu hanya karena menemukan dirinya duduk bersama Gaara di sebuah kafetaria. Sasuke cemburu? Bisa jadi, jika dia hanya memaknai sebatas apa yang dia lihat tanpa mempertimbangkan apa yang tidak dia ketahui. Jika benar begitu, Sakura bisa memakluminya. Itu otomatis membuat Sakura merasa bersalah karena membiarkan Sasuke berpikir demikian tentang dirinya. Namun secemburu apapun, Sakura tahu Sasuke akan menahan diri, tidak akan bertindak mentah-mentah menuruti perasaannya. Tapi apa yang terjadi padanya sekarang?

Gaara tersenyum menanggapi sikap tak bersahabat Sasuke, mungkin berusaha tidak terpengaruh agar suasana tidak semakin runyam. Dengan santai dia menjawab, "Hari ini aku diundang menjadi pembicara bedah buku di Fakultas Kedokteran kampus ini. Sebenarnya aku berencana mampir ke rumah kalian. Tapi aku lebih dulu bertemu Sakura—"

"Aku yang meminta Gaara menemaniku mengobrol sambil menunggumu," sambar Sakura.

Tatapan tajam Sasuke belum berubah ketika terlempar pada Sakura. "Menunggu? Kenapa kau tidak langsung pulang setelah mengajar seperti yang biasa kaulakukan?"

"Kita jadi makan malam di luar, kan? Kaubilang padaku di telepon agar menunggumu."

Wajah Sasuke berubah bingung. "Telepon?"

Sakura terdiam sejenak, lebih bingung daripada Sasuke. Entah kenapa Sasuke seakan-akan tidak ingat bahwa setengah jam yang lalu dia menelepon Sakura, mengajaknya makan di luar agar Sakura malam ini tidak perlu memasak, dan meminta Sakura menunggu sebentar jika pekerjaan di Lab belum selesai. Saat tadi tiba di kampus, Sakura mengirim pesan pendek untuk memberitahu Sasuke bahwa dia sudah di sana dan akan menunggu di kafetaria. Tidak ada balasan dari Sasuke, Sakura pikir itu karena dia terlalu sibuk untuk menulis pesan balasan. Tapi sekarang Sasuke bersikap seolah-olah mereka tidak pernah membuat janji makan malam.

"Kau meneleponku, Sasuke- _kun_. Beberapa menit sebelum aku meninggalkan sekolah. Kau tidak ingat?"

Selama beberapa saat Sasuke hanya diam, seakan sedang menggali ke dalam memorinya. Siapa tahu ingatan itu terkubur di tempat paling dasar. Ketika Sasuke mengangguk, wajahnya masih tampak tidak yakin, namun dia membenarkan perkataan Sakura.

"Hm, aku ingat. Konsentrasiku hanya sedikit terpecah karena tes yang tadi kujalani cukup berat," Sasuke mengakui. "Kau masih berminat makan malam di luar?"

Sakura mengangguk, tersenyum padanya. Bersikap seolah kejadian tadi hanya masalah kecil yang tidak perlu dibahas lebih lanjut—padahal itu menjadi beban pikiran Sakura untuk berhari-hari kemudian.

Saat mereka berpisah dengan Gaara, itu menjadi perpisahan yang canggung karena sikap Sasuke tidak juga mencair. Tidak peduli Sakura telah menjelaskan keadaan yang sebenarnya, Sasuke tetap enggan beramah-tamah pada Gaara. Sebetulnya Gaara tidak terlalu menanggapinya, namun ucapan-ucapan bersahabatnya jadi terasa kosong jika Sasuke menyikapinya dingin. Sasuke bahkan tidak mau menjabat tangannya, membiarkan Gaara menarik kembali uluran tangannya dengan sedikit kikuk.

Jika itu bentuk kecemburuan Sasuke, maka itu adalah sikap cemburu yang berlebihan, pikir Sakura. Seperti anak-anak. Dia tidak pernah seperti itu sebelumnya. Bahkan sebelum dia jadi jenius.

 **...**

Sakura sedang duduk bersandar menonton video pendek di ponsel ketika Sasuke memasuki kamar. Sasuke sempat melihatnya tertawa sebelum video itu dimatikan. Sembari tangannya meletakkan ponsel ke atas meja lampu, Sakura tersenyum pada Sasuke yang baru saja naik ke atas tempat tidur dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur?" tanya Sasuke, mengusap pelan kepala Sakura.

"Sekarang rasanya sulit untuk cepat mengantuk. Aku lelah, tapi tidak bisa memejamkan mata."

Kemudian Sasuke menggeser duduknya lebih dekat pada Sakura. Seperti kejutan, dia mulai memijat tengkuk Sakura dengan lembut. Sakura membiarkannya, menikmati setiap pijatannya dengan mata terpejam. Bukan hanya sentuhan, tapi juga bentuk perhatiannya.

"Aku merasa seperti di surga," guraunya.

Sasuke hanya tertawa kecil. Sementara pijatan lembutnya membuat Sakura semakin nyaman dan rileks. Ibarat baterai yang semula kosong, kini tiba-tiba penuh terisi dengan tenaga baru. Entah karena Sasuke memiliki bakat terpendam dalam urusan pijat-memijat, atau itu lebih dipengaruhi oleh perhatiannya.

"Kau masih merasa pusing dan mual?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hm, pagi hari. Malam seperti ini tidak terlalu parah, aku hanya sedikit pusing. Tapi sekarang jauh lebih baik karena pijatanmu." Sakura menoleh pada Sasuke, memberinya senyuman terima kasih yang hangat.

"Apa yang tadi kaulihat sampai tertawa sendiri?"

"Oh, itu. Sebuah video lucu. Kau mau melihatnya juga?"

Sebelum Sasuke menjawab, Sakura mengambil ponselnya dan memutar kembali video yang dikirimkan temannya atas permintaannya, berisi rekaman bayi laki-laki mereka yang sedang merangkak mengejar sang ayah. Tingkah-polahnya lucu dan menggemaskan, membuat Sakura tersenyum, kadang tertawa kecil. Tapi berbeda dengan Sasuke. Dia sama sekali tidak tersenyum saat menontonnya, apalagi tertawa. Sasuke hanya bergeming. Matanya tertuju ke layar ponsel, tapi sepertinya pikirannya bukan ke sana. Entah apa yang sedang dia pikirkan.

"Itu Akai. Bayi yang menggemaskan, ya?" Sakura berceloteh. "Ibunya adalah teman kuliahku di Tokyo. Matsuri menikah pada semester ke empat. Lima tahun menikah baru memiliki anak setelah dia dan suaminya menjalani program bayi tabung yang ke dua kalinya, usahanya yang pertama gagal. Akai lahir musim semi tahun lalu, usianya hampir satu tahun. Sekarang dia adalah kebahagiaan terbesar yang dimiliki Matsuri dan suaminya."

Sasuke masih bergeming menatap layar ponsel dengan tatapan kosong. Sudah jelas dia tidak memperhatikan video itu dari tadi, dia tidak sadar videonya sudah berakhir sejak dua menit yang lalu.

Sakura mengambil ponselnya dari tangan Sasuke.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , kau tahu kenapa aku membicarakan ini?"

Mata hitam Sasuke berpindah pada Sakura. "Kau ingin membicarakan soal bayi kita?"

"Aku hanya ingin membuatmu mengerti," kata Sakura lembut. "Beberapa pasangan butuh bekerja keras dan bersabar sedemikian lama untuk mendapatkan anak. Matsuri contohnya, dia butuh lima tahun untuk mendapatkannya. Sementara kita ... Tuhan sudah sangat baik memberi kita _hadiah itu_ begitu cepat. Apa kau tidak merasa begitu?"

Sasuke bergeming lagi seakan tidak punya jawaban. Tatapannya berpaling. Sakura tahu dia ingin sekali menghidar. Mungkin tidak ingin Sakura melihat kecemasan yang sekarang terpancar jelas dalam sorot matanya.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , aku masih belum tahu bagaimana perasaanmu mengenai bayi kita. Tapi aku berharap kau bisa menerimanya ..."

"Apa kau benar-benar menginginkan bayi itu?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke yang sangat tiba-tiba membuat Sakura terpaku tidak percaya. Suaminya sendiri bisa bertanya seperti itu padanya. Sama saja seperti menikam dadanya dengan sebilah pisau, rasa nyeri membuatnya kesulitan bernapas. Tapi Sakura mencoba memahami bahwa Sasuke jadi seperti itu karena rasa cemasnya. Cemas akan hal apa, itu yang belum Sakura tahu.

"Ya. Aku menginginkannya, sangat menginginkannya, Sasuke- _kun._ " Sakura tersenyum, hanya untuk menyamarkan kesedihan di wajahnya. Tangannya mengelus perut. "Ini adalah bayi kita, buah cinta kita berdua. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak menginginkannya?"

Ketika wajahnya terangkat untuk menatap Sasuke, mata zamrudnya berkaca-kaca. "Kau juga menginginkannya kan, Sasuke- _kun_?"

Sekali lagi Sasuke berpaling mata. Bahkan dia turun dari tempat tidur, melangkah tak bergairah menuju jendela. Entah menatap apa dalam kegelapan malam di luar sana.

Sekarang kecemasannya tampak semakin menjadi-jadi. Cemas yang berubah menjadi rasa takut. Itu tidak sama dengan ketakutannya terhadap mimpi-mimpi buruk masa lalunya, atau ketakutannya saat menghadapi kamar di mana dia selalu mendapatkan perlakuan kasar dari sang ayah sehingga membekas menjadi luka hati. Itu jenis ketakutannya yang lain. Jika ketakutannya yang dulu itu adalah kegelisahannya terhadap sesuatu yang pernah terjadi, maka ketakutannya kali ini tampaknya lebih kepada sesuatu yang belum terjadi. Sesuatu yang belum dia tahu seperti apa jadinya. Dan sesuatu itu membentuk bayangan mengerikan dalam benaknya.

"Aku takut, Sakura," ucapnya pada kaca jendela yang berembun karena terpapar napasnya.

Sungguh, tanpa Sasuke katakan pun Sakura dapat merasakannya, seakan-akan rasa takut itu juga ikut menggores hatinya. Dan ketika Sasuke mengatakannya dengan suara gemetar, rasanya hati Sakura lebih sakit daripada disayat-sayat.

"Apa yang kautakutkan, Sasuke- _kun_? Kau memikirkan nasibnya jika kau pergi sebelum dia lahir? Jika itu yang kautakutkan, percayalah padaku, aku akan membesarkannya dengan baik. Aku bisa menjadi ibu sekaligus ayah untuknya. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Sasuke masih bergeming menatap ke luar jendela, seakan tidak mendengarkan Sakura.

"Setelah kepergianmu, semua tentu saja tidak akan jadi mudah. Tapi aku akan melewatinya dengan baik, Sasuke- _kun_. Kau percaya padaku, kan? Aku wanita yang kuat. Aku bisa membesarkan anak kita meskipun hanya sendirian. Akan kupastikan dia tumbuh dengan baik, dia akan bahagia—"

Tiba-tiba dia berpaling menatap Sakura di atas ranjang. "Apa kau tetap akan menerimanya jika anak itu cacat?"

Dalam tatapan mata kelamnya, lubang besar itu terlihat, ketakutan yang mengaga lebar, kapan saja siap menyedotnya ke dalam kegelapan tanpa dasar.

"Bagaimana jika anak itu terlahir seperti diriku? Jika dia lahir terbelakang ... apakah kau masih menginginkannya?"

Sakura menelan kepedihan yang menusuk-nusuk kerongkongannya.

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu, Sasuke- _kun_? Belum pernah ada yang membuktikan jika seorang terbelakang akan menghasilkan anak yang juga terbelakang. Anak ini tidak akan—"

"Belum pernah ada bukan berarti tidak akan pernah ada!" Sasuke berteriak. "Itu mungkin saja, kan? Ayahnya seorang terbelakang sejak lahir. Dia hanya mendapat sedikit kecerdasan karena sebuah eksperimen gagal, lalu sebentar lagi kecerdasannya itu akan terhapus dari kepalanya. Dia akan jadi seorang terbelakang lagi, setelah itu dia akan mati menyedihkan."

Sekuat apapun Sakura membentengi perasaannya, air matanya jatuh juga. Meluncur pilu di pipinya.

"Kumohon jangan bicara seperti itu, Sasuke- _kun_. Anak ini akan baik-baik saja. Akan kupastikan dia tumbuh dengan sehat. Aku akan makan apa saja demi kesehatannya, akan kulakukan apa saja agar dia tumbuh sempurna. Dia tidak akan—"

"Kau bukan tuhan yang tahu segalanya, Sakura!" Mata Sasuke merah memelototinya. Dalam marahnya, ada kesedihan mendalam di sana.

Sakura menundukkan kepala, air matanya mengalir semakin deras.

Dia mengangguk, "Baiklah. Aku tidak tahu apapun yang akan terjadi ke depannya. Aku tidak bisa mengira-ngira akan seperti apa bayi kita nanti. Tapi aku bisa melakukan apapun demi kebaikannya, aku bisa berusaha. Kalaupun nanti anak ini lahir dalam keadaan seperti yang kautakutkan ... aku akan menerimanya."

Sakura berusaha tersenyum dalam linangan air mata, mengelus perutnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Rahim, dalam bahasa Arab artinya kasih sayang. Saat kau mengatakannya, aku hanya memahaminya secara harfiah. Tapi sekarang aku benar-benar paham mengapa dinamai seperti itu. Kasih sayang. Ketika _dia_ hadir di sini, berkembang hari demi hari di dalam perutku, aku dapat merasakannya, Sasuke- _kun_. Kasih sayang itu tumbuh seiring dengan pertumbuhannya. Dia hidup seiring detak jantungku, bernapas bersama helaan napasku. Dia adalah bagian dari diriku.

"Aku mencintainya, dan itu tidak akan berkurang sedikitpun. Bagaimanapun kondisinya ketika dia lahir nanti, dia tetaplah bayi yang sama, yang kucintai sejak dia hadir di dalam rahimku. Meskipun dia lahir tanpa tangan atau kaki, meskipun dia lahir tanpa bisa melihat atau bicara, meskipun dia lahir terbelakang ... cinta dan kasih sayangku untuknya tidak akan pernah berubah."

Kepala Sakura terangkat, menatap Sasuke di tempatnya berdiri. "Begitulah cinta seorang ibu. Kau sudah merasakannya, karena itu adalah apa yang dilakukan ibumu padamu, Sasuke- _kun_..."

Saat itu tatapan mata Sasuke melembut, mungkin hatinya telah tersentuh oleh kesungguhan dan air mata Sakura yang mengalir tulus di wajahnya.

"Kau tetap akan mencintainya?"

Sakura mengangguk, sekali lagi tersenyum.

"Aku telah mempelajari sesuatu yang berharga dari ibumu. Ketulusan cinta seorang ibu. Itulah yang dilakukan ibumu padamu, mencintaimu seperti apa adanya dirimu. Karenanya sekalipun kau memiliki kekurangan, kau tumbuh menjadi seseorang yang berhati tulus."

Sakura perlahan turun dari ranjang, melangkah ke tempat Sasuke. Diraihnya tangan Sasuke, ditempelkan ke perutnya.

"Jadi, biarkan aku memilikinya. Biarkanlah aku menerima hadiah terakhir darimu, Sasuke- _kun_. Satu-satunya hartaku yang berharga setelah dirimu. Jika aku harus kehilanganmu, kumohon ... aku tidak ingin kehilangan anak ini. Anak kita ..."

Jemari Sasuke menghapus air mata Sakura yang mengalir lagi di pipinya. Kemudian Sasuke memeluknya. Sasuke juga menangis di balik punggungnya, Sakura bisa merasakan itu.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura," ucapnya gemetar.

Sakura hanya mengusap punggungnya, memberikan sentuhan lembut agar Sasuke tidak perlu merasa takut lagi.

"Bayi ini ... anak kita ...," gumam Sasuke ketika mengelus lagi perut Sakura. Sekarang dia seperti seorang calon ayah yang baru saja dikabari bahwa istrinya sedang mengandung. Wajahnya berseri. Sakura tidak lagi melihat kecemasan dan ketakutannya di sana.

"Ya, Sasuke- _kun_. Ini anak kita, anakmu."

Tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah penasaran. "Kenapa aku tidak bisa merasakannya bergerak?"

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Masih terlalu dini baginya untuk bisa bergerak, kau harus bersabar. Nah, bagaimana kalau lusa kau mengantarku ke dokter? Kau ingin melihat seperti apa si kecil di dalam sana, kan?"

Sasuke mengangguk setuju.

 **...**

Jumat pagi Sasuke dan Sakura pergi ke Rumah Sakit Konoha untuk melakukan pemeriksaan kandungan. Ini pemeriksaan ke dua untuk Sakura, tapi menjadi yang pertama untuk Sasuke.

Sasuke tampak tegang ketika memasuki ruang pemeriksaan bersama Sakura. Sakura mencoba menenangkannya dengan menggenggam tangannya, lalu tertawa kecil, berkata bahwa semua akan berjalan santai saja. Tapi tampaknya Sasuke tidak bisa tenang semudah itu. Sampai-sampai Dokter Rin, dokter wanita spesialis kandungan yang memeriksa Sakura, tidak tahan untuk menggodanya.

"Jangan berwajah tegang seperti itu, Sasuke- _san_. Nanti bayinya bersembuyi loh!"

Entah Sasuke tidak memahami gurauan itu atau memang ketegangannya sulit dikalahkan. Dia menanggapi Dokter Rin dengan mata sedikit melotot. Membuat wanita berambut cokelat itu tersenyum canggung, wajahnya tampak merasa bersalah. Agaknya setelah itu Dokter Rin menyerah untuk sekali lagi berusaha mencairkan suasana.

Satu per satu proses pemeriksaan kehamilan standar dijalani Sakura, Sasuke setia mendampingi meskipun ketegangan di wajahnya belum reda. Sesekali Sasuke bertanya sesuatu yang membuatnya penasaran atau hal yang membuatnya cemas selama pemeriksaan. Dokter Rin menjelaskan dengan sabar, tampak sangat memaklumi calon ayah baru ini. Dan pada saat Sakura diminta berbaring di tempat tidur untuk pemeriksaan USG, wajah Sasuke tampak semakin tegang saja. Sakura menggenggam tangannya lagi.

"Kau pasti akan menyukai bagian ini," bisik Sakura, tertawa kecil.

Benar saja. Ketika layar monitor menampilkan pencitraan janin di dalam perut Sakura, pandangan Sasuke sama sekali tidak berpaling dari sana. Dia bergeming, menatap takjub tanpa kata.

Dokter Rin menjelaskan sembari menunjuk-nunjuk layar monitor. Pada usia kandungan 7 minggu, janinnya memang belum terlihat seperti bayi. Kepalanya sudah mulai terbentuk, namun badannya masih serupa lintah yang melengkung. Ukurannya kira-kira baru sebesar butiran beras. Dia sudah memiliki jantung yang berdetak. Dan mulai terlihat tunas-tunas yang akan menjadi kaki dan tangan.

Seperti sebuah keajaiban. Siapapun yang menyaksikannya akan terdiam takjub. Betapa Tuhan Maha Mencipta, ketika Dia berkehendak, maka jadilah. Seorang manusia yang terbentuk dari dua sel yang begitu kecil; sperma dari ayahnya, dan ovum dari ibunya. Kemudian tumbuh secara bertahap di dalam rahim sang ibu. Dari segumpal darah, menjadi segumpal daging. Kemudian daging itu akan membungkus tulang, hingga sempurna bentuknya menjadi bayi yang lemah. Terbungkus dengan begitu aman di dalam lapisan yang disebut dengan _kasih sayang_.

Tanpa sadar air mata Sakura yang hangat meluncur dari ekor matanya, dadanya dibuncah perasaan haru.

"Apakah bayinya sehat, Dok?" tanya Sasuke, wajah tegangnya sekarang berganti cemas.

Dokter Rin tersenyum. "Ya, bayinya sangat sehat. Pertumbuhannya normal sesuai dengan usianya."

Ketika Dokter Rin mengatakan pemeriksaan USG sudah selesai, Sasuke menahannya. "Boleh aku melihatnya sekali lagi?"

"Tentu saja boleh, Sasuke- _san_. Kalau mau, aku akan mencetak fotonya agar Anda bisa memandanginya sampai bosan."

Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah suaminya. Dia sungguh berbeda dengan Sasuke dua minggu yang lalu, saat pertama kali mendengar bahwa Sakura hamil. Sekarang Sasuke benar-benar seorang calon ayah yang antusias, ingin mengetahui segalanya tentang bayinya, memastikan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja. Dan melihat bagaimana cara Sasuke menatap layar monitor tanpa kedip untuk ke dua kalinya, Sakura yakin dia tidak akan pernah bosan seperti kata Dokter Rin.

Apalagi ketika Sasuke mendengar suara detak jantung si bayi setelah Sakura meminta Dokter Rin membesarkan volume _speaker_ -nya. Mata hitamnya tampak berkaca-kaca menatap perut Sakura—sesuatu yang dibayangkannya bersemayam di dalam sana.

"Dia hidup, Sakura," gumamnya.

Sakura tersenyum, meletakkan telapak tangan Sasuke di atas perutnya. "Tentu saja, Sasuke- _kun_. Dia hidup bersamaku. Di dalam sini. Di tempat teraman. Kau mungkin belum merasakan apapun, tapi dia merasakan kehadiranmu."

Tatapan Sasuke melembut, selembut usapannya pada perut Sakura—pada bayinya di dalam sana.

"Halo, Sarada ..."

"Wah, kalian sudah memberinya nama? Sarada? Terdengar seperti nama anak perempuan," celoteh Dokter Rin. Mata cokelatnya menatap Sasuke penasaran, "Anda tahu kalau bayinya akan berjenis kelamin perempuan?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku menginginkan bayi perempuan," kata Sasuke. "Agar dia menjadi seperti ibunya, juga neneknya. Perempuan-perempuan hebat. Karena itu kuharap dia perempuan."

Sasuke tidak pernah membicarakan itu sebelumnya. Ketika Sakura mendengarnya, haru dan sedih bercampur menjadi satu perasaan yang membuat air matanya lolos lagi. Kehangatan melingkupi relung hatinya.

Dokter Rin tersenyum, tampak menghargai jawaban Sasuke.

Di akhir sesi pemeriksaan, Sasuke bicara sesuatu pada Dokter Rin ketika Sakura sedang merapikan pakaiannya.

"Entah aku bisa datang lagi untuk pemeriksaan ke tiga atau tidak. Tapi kuharap, Anda membantu Sakura menjaga bayi kami. Kumohon."

Sakura sedikit mengintip dari balik tirai, tertegun melihat Sasuke membungkuk dalam demi menegaskan keseriusannya. Sepertinya Dokter Rin juga terkejut. Sejenak dia tidak berkata-kata, mungkin tidak mengerti mengapa Sasuke bicara seperti seseorang yang akan mati sebentar lagi.

"Aku ... Tentu saja aku akan menjalankan tugasku dengan sebaik mungkin. Itu adalah tanggung jawabku sebagai dokter pada pasien."

"Aku meminta Anda lebih daripada tanggung jawab Anda sebagai seorang dokter," kata Sasuke lagi, punggungnya belum juga terangkat.

Dokter Rin terdiam di balik mejanya. Menatap Sasuke lamat-lamat, seakan mencoba mengerti arti permohonannya itu. Akhirnya dia tersenyum dan mengangguk, wajah cantiknya penuh dengan pengertian dan kepedulian.

Setelah meninggalkan rumah sakit, ternyata Sakura dan Sasuke tidak langsung pulang. Sasuke tiba-tiba meminta pada supir taksi untuk mengantar mereka ke pusat perbelanjaan. Sakura tidak tahu kalau hari ini mereka punya jadwal berbelanja. Sasuke bilang itu rencana dadakan, terpikirkan begitu saja.

"Mungkin sekarang masih terlalu cepat, tapi aku takut tidak punya waktu untuk menundanya. Aku ingin menemanimu membeli semua perlengkapan bayi," kata Sasuke.

Sakura sudah sering mendengar mitos yang berkaitan dengan itu, _katanya_ tidak boleh menyiapkan perlengkapan apapun sebelum bayi di dalam kandungan mencapai usia matang. Orang-orang tua selalu menasihati ibu hamil seperti itu. Sekali lagi, itu hanya mitos, sebuah kepercayaan turun-temurun yang belum tentu benar. Saat ini Sakura hanya memercayai satu hal, bahwa dia akan menyesal jika tidak memenuhi keinginan Sasuke secepat mungkin. Mitos belum tentu terjadi, tapi kemunduran Sasuke adalah satu hal yang pasti.

Jadi, Sakura menyambut baik ajakan suaminya hari itu.

Mereka berkeliling pusat perbelanjaan hampir seharian, mendatangi banyak toko perlengkapan bayi. Tapi Sakura diminta duduk saja di dalam toko agar tidak kelelahan, Sasuke yang memilah-milah, nanti juga Sakura akan kebagian kesempatan untuk memutuskan barang mana yang akan mereka bawa pulang. Mereka membeli tempat tidur, bantal dan selimut. Membeli _baby stroller_ , _baby carrier_ , bahkan _baby walker_ yang masih lama sekali dipakainya. Membeli baju-baju mungil, sepatu dan kaus kaki lucu, juga pita dan bando-bando cantik.

Sakura tidak terlalu mengerti mengapa Sasuke merasa yakin sekali bayi mereka perempuan, tapi Sakura juga tidak tega melarangnya membeli semua barang yang berbau feminin. Kalaupun nanti yang lahir adalah bayi laki-laki, biarlah semua barang itu menjadi kenang-kenangan. Karena Sakura tidak ingin merusak kesenangan Sasuke hari ini. Mungkin bagi Sasuke, ini adalah caranya menjadi ayah. Jika dia tidak bisa hadir untuk membesarkan anaknya, setidaknya dia telah menyiapkan segala yang terbaik untuk pertumbuhannya kelak. Sasuke tampak benar-benar bahagia saat memilah-milih barang. Sakura pikir, itulah perasaan Sasuke yang sesungguhnya. Dia menginginkan bayi itu.

Di rumah, Sasuke benar-benar menyiapkan segalanya untuk bayi mereka. Termasuk kamar bayi. Sasuke melapisi seluruh dinding dengan kertas dinding—bernuansa merah muda, dan menggantung banyak origami bintang dan bangau warna-warni yang dibuatnya sendiri di langit-langit kamar. Sasuke juga yang mengatur letak setiap barang. Tempat tidur bayi di dekat jendela. Di dekatnya ada kabinet empat susun, Sasuke juga yang mengisi semua raknya dengan pakaian-pakaian dan sepatu mungil si bayi. Foto USG dipajang di dalam pigura cantik, diletakkan di atas kabinet, bersanding dengan kotak musik bersuara merdu—juga berwarna merah muda.

Bukan hanya pada si bayi, perhatian Sasuke pada Sakura juga semakin besar. Sasuke jadi sering pulang dari Lab lebih cepat, bahkan sebelum Sakura tiba di rumah, hanya agar bisa menyiapkan makan malam untuknya. Sasuke juga tidak pernah absen membelikan buah-buahan segar untuk mengurangi rasa mual Sakura. Tiap malam sebelum tidur, Sasuke membuatkan segelas susu khusus ibu hamil untuknya, dan tidak lupa memijat lembut tengkuk dan pundaknya.

Kini mengelus perut Sakura dan mengecupnya dengan penuh kasih sayang menjadi agenda rutin Sasuke tiap sebelum tidur dan sebelum berangkat ke Lab.

Sakura tidak pernah melihat Sasuke sebahagia itu. Tidak ada lagi keraguan di matanya. Sakura yakin, Sasuke telah benar-benar menerima kehadiran bayi mereka. Mungkin Sasuke tidak peduli lagi tinggal berapa lama sisa waktunya. Selama dirinya masih mampu, dia akan memberikan seluruh perhatian dan cintanya untuk sang anak. Untuk terakhir kalinya. Sasuke tidak sedikitpun terlihat sedih. Dia. Bahagia.

 **...**

Sakura mendengar denting irama yang mengalun lembut dari kotak musik di kamar bayi. Ketika Sakura datang ke sana, dilihatnya Sasuke sedang berdiri di samping boks bayi, mata hitamnya sendu menatap tempat tidur yang dialas perlak merah muda itu. Sepertinya Sasuke tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Jadi, Sakura hanya diam, memperhatikan Sasuke dari bawah birai pintu.

Sasuke membetulkan letak bantal dan guling mungil di sana meskipun letaknya memang sudah betul. Kemudian tangannya menggoyangkan mainan yang digantung di atas bantal hingga bergerincing. Sasuke tersenyum, pilu. Hati Sakura seakan teriris demi melihatnya.

Sasuke meletakkan sebuah boneka beruang merah muda di sana. Matanya lagi-lagi memandang sendu tempat tidur yang kosong. Seolah-olah membayangkan ada bayi perempuan yang sedang tersenyum padanya, dengan tangan mungil berusaha menggapai jemarinya.

"Sarada ..." gumam Sasuke.

Sakura menggigit bibir. Mendengar Sasuke menyebut nama itu membuat hatinya teriris lebih dalam lagi.

Sungguh ironis ketika seharusnya Sasuke berada di tengah-tengah kebahagiaan menantikan seorang anak, dia justru tidak bisa menahan pasir waktu yang terus mengalir turun. Sasuke tidak mampu membekukan waktu agar kemundurannya ditangguhkan. Dia tidak bisa.

"Sakura?"

Seketika dia terkesiap menyadari tatapan Sasuke sekarang tertuju padanya. Dirinya baru saja ketahuan. Canggung kakinya melangkah ke dalam, dia menghampiri Sasuke yang masih berdiri di samping boks bayi.

"Suara kotak musiknya membuatmu terbangun?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura menggeleng. "Aku terbangun karena harus ke toilet," ucapnya bohong. "Apa yang kaulakukan di sini tengah malam begini, Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya tidak bisa tidur, dan aku tidak tahu mau melakukan apa. Jadi, aku ke sini," jawab Sasuke sembari sekali lagi membenahi letak bantal dan guling, juga boneka beruang merah muda yang tadi dia taruh di sana.

Mata zamrud Sakura kemudian terpana pada tulisan yang dibordir tebal dengan benang merah di dada boneka. _Sarada no Papa._

"Sarada ... Kita akan memberinya nama ini?"

Sasuke mengangguk, menatap lembut Sakura. "Kau suka?"

"Aku suka. Nama yang manis," jawab Sakura dengan wajah cerah. "Aku juga berharap dia perempuan, agar kau menjadi cinta pertamanya. Orang bilang, ayah adalah cinta pertama bagi seorang anak perempuan."

Ketika Sakura mengangkat kepalanya untuk tersenyum pada Sasuke, senyumnya langsung terhapus melihat Sasuke memegangi kening sementara matanya terpejam erat, wajahnya berubah pucat. Tangan Sasuke mencengkram erat pinggiran boks, cepat-cepat Sakura menahan tubuhnya sebelum benar-benar jatuh ke lantai. Sasuke berusaha berdiri tegak, tapi dia justru terhuyung nyaris roboh. Sakura membantunya duduk di sofa.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , haruskah aku membawamu ke rumah sakit?" Sakura mengusap wajah Sasuke yang masih tampak pucat, dan keningnya mengilap karena keringat dingin. Wajah Sakura sendiri panik, juga ketakutan.

"Tidak usah ..." Mata Sasuke masih terpejam, tampak berusaha menahan sakitnya. "Aku ... akan baik-baik saja."

Sebenarnya Sakura ingin membantah, ingin keras kepala membawa Sasuke entah ke klinik atau rumah sakit agar mendapat pertolongan lebih lanjut saat ini juga. Tapi menatap wajah Sasuke yang kesakitan justru membuatnya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Sakura menyadari bahwa apa yang dialami Sasuke bukanlah gejala sebuah penyakit yang dapat disembuhkan oleh resep dokter. Itu hanya serangan sakit kepala sesaat, gejala ringan yang akan reda setelah beberapa menit. Yang perlu diwaspadai bukanlah sakit kepalanya, kata Profesor Sarutobi. Tapi munculnya gejala itu menjadi pertanda bahwa jaringan-jaringan di dalam otak Sasuke mulai tidak berfungsi. Dan Sasuke sudah mengalaminya beberapa kali sejak sebulan belakangan. Itu jelas bukan kabar baik.

Tanpa bisa dipungkiri, semakin hari berganti, gejala-gejala disfungsi otak pada Sasuke bermunculan satu demi satu. Pertama sakit kepala. Ke dua adalah lupa.

Ya, lupa. Gejala itu Sakura sadari pertama kali pada tiga minggu yang lalu ketika Sasuke tidak mengingat soal janji makan malam. Tadinya Sakura pikir Sasuke tidak sengaja melupakannya benar karena tes-tes berat yang dijalaninya di Lab seperti yang dia katakan pada waktu itu. Tes-tes itu mungkin saja mengganggu fokus pikirannya. Dan Sakura akan terus berpikir seperti itu jika saja gejala lupa Sasuke tidak berlanjut.

Memang yang mulai sering dilupakannya adalah hal-hal kecil. Tapi Sakura tidak bisa menganggapnya sepele, karena gejala lupa yang muncul berikut dan berikutnya berujung pada masalah yang lebih serius.

Seperti ketika dua minggu yang lalu Sasuke lupa membawa kotak bekal yang sudah disiapkan Sakura. Dia meninggalkannya di atas meja makan. Untungnya Sakura melihat kotak itu sebelum dia melangkah terlalu jauh dari rumah. Sakura masih sempat mengejarnya, mengantarkan kotak itu padanya.

"Terima kasih, Sakura. Dengan ini, aku tidak perlu makan masakan kantin yang membosankan," kata Sasuke, menerima kotaknya. Kemudian dia memberikan kecupan selamat tinggal pada Sakura yang juga dia lupakan.

Sakura melepasnya dengan lambaian tangan. Dalam hati terselip rasa khawatir, akankah Sasuke melupakan hal-hal yang lebih serius daripada sekadar kotak makan. Tapi melupakan kecupan selamat tinggal juga terhitung masalah yang cukup serius—bagaimana bisa Sasuke melupakan salah satu ritual yang selalu dilakukannya sebelum pergi kerja?

Itu berlanjut dua hari berikutnya. Sasuke lupa mematikan keran sehabis mencuci piring setelah makan malam, air di wastafel mengucur semalaman. Akibatnya tagihan air membengkak, bulan itu mereka terpaksa mengeluarkan lebih banyak biaya untuk sesuatu yang sia-sia.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura. Padahal ini akan lebih berguna untuk kebutuhan si kecil kalau saja aku tidak lupa," gumam Sasuke dengan wajah menyesal menatap surat tagihan.

Sakura hanya bisa memaklumi dan sedikit menghiburnya. "Bukan salahmu, Sasuke- _kun_. Kadang aku juga melupakan sesuatu," katanya. Dalam hati bersyukur karena Sasuke hanya melupakan keran air, bukan kompor yang menyala. Semoga suatu hari dia tidak sampai melakukan itu, doanya.

Seminggu yang lalu, Sasuke tidak ingat di mana meletakkan buku yang terakhir dibacanya. Semula Sasuke yakin sekali buku itu ditaruhnya di atas meja lampu samping tempat tidur, Sasuke yakin buku itu ada di sana sampai dia bangun di pagi harinya. Namun pagi itu Sasuke tidak menemukannya.

"Kaupindahkan ke mana buku Teori Fisika Kuantum di sini, Sakura?" tanyanya.

"Buku? Aku tidak lihat ada buku apapun di situ tadi malam," jawab Sakura, alisnya bertaut bingung.

Sasuke mulai kesal menatapnya. "Buku Teori Fisika Kuantum, Sakura. Semalam aku membacanya sampai larut, dan aku menaruhnya di sini sebelum tidur. Buku itu tidak punya kaki, dia tidak mungkin pindah sendiri," keluhnya panjang lebar.

Sejenak Sakura terdiam. Cara bicara Sasuke seakan menuduhnya telah memindahkan buku itu sembarangan. Jujur, itu melukai hatinya. Tapi sebisa mungkin Sakura menahan diri, jangan sampai ungkapan kekecewaannya terlontar, atau urusan sepele ini jadi lebih rumit dan berbuntut panjang. Sakura mengalah, membiarkan Sasuke menuduhnya, sementara dia mencarikan buku itu agar marah Sasuke reda dan masalah cepat selesai.

Ketika Sakura menemukan buku Teori Fisika Kuantum di dalam susunan majalah di ruang tengah, barulah Sasuke teringat kejadian sebenarnya. Malam itu dia berjalan keluar kamar masih dengan mata menempel pada buku, menenggak segelas air demi menyiram kerongkongannya yang kering, dan melanjutkan membaca di ruang tengah. Buku itu disisipkan begitu saja di tengah-tengah susunan majalah setelah dia menguap lebar, lalu pergi tidur. Dengan begitu, jelas sudah itu kesalahannya, Sasuke mengakui. Karena tidak bisa mengingat semalam dia sempat meninggalkan kamar, Sasuke keliru mengasumsikan kebiasaannya membaca di tempat tidur dan meletakkan buku di meja lampu dengan kejadian ketika dia tidak dapat menemukan bukunya di sana.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura. Aku tidak bermaksud menuduhmu," lagi-lagi hanya itu yang bisa Sasuke katakan, meskipun wajah menyesalnya bukan pura-pura.

Dan lagi-lagi Sakura hanya bisa memakluminya.

"Itu bukan salahmu, Sasuke- _kun_. Kadang aku juga mengira telah melakukan sesuatu yang tidak kulakukan."

Kemarin sore, hal yang pernah Sakura takutkan akhirnya terjadi juga. Rumah mereka hampir terbakar akibat Sasuke lupa mematikan kompor. Ketika Sakura baru saja pulang mengajar, hidungnya langsung mencium bau hangus begitu membuka pintu rumah. Asap mengepul berasal dari arah dapur. Saat diperiksa, panci sup di atas kompor sudah berubah menjadi hitam, dijilati lidah api yang membesar. Untunglah Sakura tidak menjadi panik, mampu menangani itu seorang diri dengan semprotan pemadam api. Sasuke baru muncul setelah semua asap nyaris lenyap keluar dari jendela-jendela dan pintu yang dibuka lebar. Wajahnya ketakutan setengah mati melihat Sakura yang masih berusaha mengisi paru-parunya dengan udara segar di halaman bersalju mereka.

"Kali ini jelas salahku. Aku sama sekali tidak ingat sedang merebus sup saat meninggalkan rumah," kata Sasuke.

Namun Sakura tetap tidak bisa menyalahkannya. Sasuke meninggalkan rumah karena alasan khusus, membantu Nenek Chiyo, wanita renta yang hidup sendirian di tiga rumah di sebelah mereka, untuk mengganti bohlam di kamar mandinya yang putus. Sakura bisa membayangkan bagaimana Sasuke tak mampu menolak Nenek Chiyo ketika datang padanya dengan wajah tua yang letih. Walaupun setelah mengerjakan permintaannya, Sasuke diajak mengobrol panjang lebar, tapi itu pasti semacam bentuk penghiburan Sasuke atas rasa kesepian Nenek Chiyo yang tidak lagi memiliki siapapun kecuali seorang cucu yang tinggal jauh darinya dan bersikap tak acuh padanya.

"Jangan salahkan dirimu, Sasuke- _kun_. Ini kecelakaan," kata Sakura.

Tapi Sasuke tidak menyukainya. Tiba-tiba dia tersulut marah.

"Kenapa kau selalu begini padaku? Bilang tidak apa-apa, bukan salahku. Pada kejadian sebelumnya, aku bisa menerima kalau ucapanmu itu untuk menghiburku dari rasa bersalah. Tapi kali ini aku hampir mencelakaimu, dan kau masih bicara seperti itu? Kau membuatku merasa bodoh."

"Aku ..." Seakan sebilah anak panah baru saja menancap ke lehernya, Sakura kesulitan bicara. Matanya menatap nanar, berkaca-kaca. "Aku tidak bermaksud ..."

"Kau tahu, Sakura? Orang normal selalu akan mengatakan _tidak apa-apa, bukan salahmu_ , ketika seorang idiot melakukan kesalahan. Mereka bicara seperti itu hanya untuk menyenangkan si idiot. Aku tahu itu, karena aku telah menerima banyak ucapan seperti itu sepanjang hidupku. Dan kau juga bicara begitu pada murid-muridmu di SLB, bukan?"

Cara Sasuke menatapnya membuat air mata Sakura jatuh saat itu juga.

 **...**

"Aku sudah membuatnya terluka," kata Sakura pada Profesor Sarutobi, mengingat-ingat kejadian kemarin sore, seakan itu baru saja terjadi di depan matanya.

Dia memandang kosong pada deretan pohon kering yang tumbuh di sepanjang pagar kampus. Merapatkan mantel, merasakan dingin bukan karena udara yang pagi ini bahkan cukup cerah, namun menggigil karena rasa bersalah.

"Kupikir Sasuke merasa tertekan setiap kali melakukan kesalahan, padahal sejak menjadi jenius dia selalu mengerjakan segala hal dengan sempurna. Itu kenapa aku berusaha menghiburnya, hanya dengan maksud membuat hatinya tenang. Tapi aku tidak tahu kalau caraku yang seperti itu justru melukainya."

"Sasuke bukan ramalan cuaca, Sakura," kata Profesor Sarutobi. "Kau tidak bisa memperkirakan hari ini dia akan menjadi badai, atau hari ini akan cerah. Bahkan bagiku, dia seperti studi yang masih sulit untuk dipelajari."

Pria tua itu kemudian menatap ke kejauhan.

"Sekarang ini Sasuke sedang berjalan mundur. Gejala yang pertama muncul adalah lupa, karena itu merupakan tanda awal kerusakan otak, seperti pada penderita alzheimer. Pertama-tama dia melupakan hal-hal kecil; lupa meletakkan barang, lupa pembicaraan, lupa melakukan apa sebelumnya—seperti yang sudah terjadi padanya belakangan ini. Pendapatmu tadi benar, Sasuke merasa tertekan setiap kali melakukan kesalahan. Kecemasannya bertambah seiring dengan gejala kemunduran yang muncul satu per satu. Dalam kondisi seperti itu, dia jadi cepat marah, mudah tersinggung, dan tidak segan berkata atau bersikap kasar, bahkan pada teman dekat atau orang-orang yang dia cintai. Kejiwaannya yang tertekan membuatnya sulit mengontrol emosi dan perilakunya sendiri."

Sekarang Sakura mengerti mengapa Sasuke jadi bersikap sangat impulsif pada Gaara tempo hari, jelas-jelas memperlihatkan ketidaksukaannya pada Gaara hanya karena cemburu. Sikap tidak bersahabatnya juga karena itu rupanya.

"Jadi, apa yang sebaiknya kulakukan, Profesor?" tanya Sakura putus asa. "Aku ingin membesarkan hatinya. Tapi aku tidak tahu harus bicara apa agar Sasuke tidak salah mengerti maksudku."

Profesor Sarutobi tidak langsung menjawab. Tampaknya dia berusaha memikirkan jawaban yang tepat untuk Sakura.

"Pada saat ini, komunikasi adalah masalah yang kompleks," katanya kemudian. "Kau mengatakan A, tapi Sasuke menanggapinya B. Sehalus mungkin ucapanmu, sebaik mungkin kata-katamu, Sasuke tetap akan tersinggung jika kemampuannya untuk memahami situasi terus menurun."

"Maksud Profesor, tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk bisa menghadapi Sasuke?"

"Aku tidak akan berbohong, demi kebaikanmu dan Sasuke. Saat ini kalian mulai sulit untuk saling memahami pembicaraan. Suatu hari akan ada saatnya di mana kalian tidak bisa bercakap-cakap lagi karena kondisi Sasuke."

Sakura terdiam. Matanya mulai tergenang, gemuruh kesedihan berkecamuk di dadanya.

"Sakura," Profesor Sarutobi meletakkan tangannya di pundak Sakura. "Kau harus siap jika suatu saat kau harus berpisah dengannya. Ketika Sasuke semakin lemah dan kau tidak lagi mampu merawatnya, dia akan kami kirim ke Amegakure."

Tatapan Sakura berpaling pada Profesor Sarutobi. Pada saat itu air matanya jatuh.

"Apa?"

"Ya, Sakura. Jika tiba saatnya, kami terpaksa membawa Sasuke ke Panti Amegakure, pusat rehabilitasi orang-orang berkebutuhan khusus."

Sakura menggeleng keras. "Tidak. Sasuke tidak harus ke sana. Sasuke memilikiku. Aku yang akan merawatnya sampai dia ... sampai dia ..." Sementara bibirnya bergetar karena tak sanggup menyelesaikan kalimatnya, air matanya jatuh lagi. Lagi. Dan lagi.

"Kalian tidak boleh membawanya, Profesor ... Kumohon ..."

Profesor Sarutobi menatap Sakura dengan jeri. Tampak penyesalan di mata sayunya. Mungkin tidak mudah bagi pria tua itu menyampaikan apa yang harus disampaikannya sekarang. Dia pun tampak tidak suka dengan ide ini. Namun kelihatannya dia tidak punya pilihan.

"Ini permintaan Sasuke sendiri," katanya. "Saat kepergian kami ke Tokyo bulan Desember lalu, Sasuke meminta kami mampir ke Amegakure. Katanya dia ingin melihat-lihat pusat rehabilitasi di sana. Lalu dalam perjalanan kembali ke Konoha, dia berkata padaku dan Kakashi, meminta kami membawanya ke sana jika kondisinya sudah tidak memungkinkan dirawat olehmu."

Dalam kegemingan, hanya air mata yang terus bergulir jatuh di pipi Sakura.

Berpisah dari Sasuke sebelum kematiannya adalah hal yang tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh Sakura. Semenjak mengetahui kemunduran intelijensi hingga kematian akan menimpa Sasuke, Sakura telah menyiapkan diri dan hatinya untuk sebuah perpisahan. Sebelum itu terjadi, Sakura bertekad untuk tetap bersama Sasuke, menjaga dan merawatnya sampai saat perpisahan itu tiba. Sakura akan terus mendampingi Sasuke sampai ajalnya datang menjemput. Tapi mendengar perpisahan itu datang lebih cepat daripada kematian adalah hal terakhir yang diharapkan Sakura.

Bahkan jika kematian yang datang menjemput, Sakura tidak yakin dirinya akan siap melepaskan Sasuke. Bagaimana mungkin Sakura sanggup melepasnya pergi ke panti rehabilitasi?

Lamunannya tiba-tiba terpecah oleh bel pintu rumahnya yang berdering nyaring.

Sakura menghapus jejak air matanya, bergegas membukakan pintu untuk tamunya sore itu. Bukan tamu, ternyata Sasuke. Tumben sekali dia memencet bel untuk masuk ke rumahnya sendiri. Dan tumben sekali dia membawa sebuket mawar putih yang segar dan harum, diserahkannya pada Sakura sebelum sempat berkata apa-apa.

"Maafkan sikapku kemarin, Sakura," ucapnya dengan wajah penuh penyesalan. "Seharusnya aku tidak bicara begitu padamu, kan? Bukan hanya membuatmu menangis, aku juga pasti membuat Sarada ikut merasa sedih. Maafkan aku."

Sakura menerima bunganya, memandanginya sesaat, kemudian air matanya jatuh.

"Apa aku membuatmu sedih lagi?" gemetar suara Sasuke bertanya, takut-takut menatap Sakura.

Sakura menggeleng, menghapus air mata di pipinya.

"Air mata wanita punya banyak arti. Kesedihan, kekecewaan, juga kebahagiaan. Sekarang aku menangis bukan karena aku merasa sedih. Tidak, Sasuke- _kun_. Ini karena aku bahagia."

Bohong. Sakura menangis bukan karena alasan itu. Tapi karena kesedihan yang bertumpuk-tumpuk memikirkan perpisahan dengan Sasuke. Sakura tidak harus mengakui itu padanya. Biar dia saja yang tenggelam ke dasar kesedihannya sendiri.

Air matanya jatuh lagi. Tapi kali ini Sasuke yang menghapusnya.

"Lalu boleh aku tahu apa yang membuatmu bahagia?"

Sakura menatap Sasuke, lurus pada matanya yang hitam sebening mutiara. "Aku bahagia karena memilikimu di sisiku."

Itu kejujuran. Satu-satunya alasan Sakura untuk tetap bahagia dalam situasi menyedihkan ini adalah berada di sisi Sasuke. Mendekapnya. Menguatkannya. Hingga waktunya tiba.

Benar, hanya kematian yang boleh memisahkannya dari Sasuke. Apapun yang terjadi, dia akan terus bersama Sasuke. Dia tidak akan menyerahkan Sasuke pada siapapun, dan tidak ke manapun.

 **Bersambung**

[25.02.2016]


	15. Haruskah Memilih?

_**Peringatan!**_

 _Chapter ini dan chapter-chapter ke depan akan penuh dengan hal sedih dan menyakitkan. Bagi teman-teman pembaca yang tidak menyukai tema tersebut, saya tidak keberatan jika kalian_ _tidak melanjutkan baca_ _. Saya tahu tidak semua pembaca menyukai cerita sedih. Tapi saya tidak bisa mengubah plot_ _,_ _demi kepentingan cerita. Jadi, saya ucapkan terima kasih sudah mengikuti cerita ini sampai sini._

 _Buat yang masih mau melanjutkan, selamat membaca! :)_

 _Note 1: Jangan lupa sedia tisu yang banyak, hihii_

 _Note 2: Saya memindahkan sebagian awal Chapter 15 ke akhir Chapter 14 agar jumlah word-nya berimbang. So, buat_ _teman-teman yang terakhir membaca di Chapter 14 saya sarankan untuk menengok kembali chapter tersebut agar tidak jumping story. Mohon maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya.  
_

* * *

 **Lyrics disclaimer:**

If I Let You Go by Westlife

* * *

 **Haruskah Memilih?**

Sembilan bulan telah berlalu sejak Sasuke menjalani pembedahan otak. Memasuki minggu pertama bulan Februari, tingkat kecerdasan Sasuke telah menurun sebanyak 100 angka sejak pencapaian tertingginya di IQ 218 pada bulan Oktober. Penurunan yang sangat signifikan karena terjadi hanya dalam waktu 13 minggu. Seperti melompat lima anak tangga sekaligus menuju dasar.

Kemampuan Sasuke hilang satu per satu. Dimulai dari kemampuan berbahasa asing. Sasuke tidak lagi dapat membaca buku-buku tua yang tidak diterjemahkan dalam bahasa Inggris atau Jepang di perpustakaan nasional. Itu membuatnya terpaksa berhenti mengirim tulisan untuk surat kabar asing asal Rusia dan Jerman karena tidak lagi dapat menulisnya dengan bahasa mereka. Meskipun setiap hari Sasuke berusaha membaca buku-buku berbahasa asing demi mempertahankan kemampuannya, atau mendengarkan rekaman suara berbahasa asing sepanjang waktu, hasilnya sia-sia saja.

Semakin banyak dia membaca, semakin sering dia mendengar, semakin dia kehilangan kemampuannya.

Bahkan kemampuan bahasa Inggris-nya pun pelan-pelan memudar. Satu per satu kosakata terhapus dari kepalanya. Sehingga akhirnya dia tidak lagi dapat menyusun kalimat dengan baik. Segala rumus _tenses_ yang pernah dia kuasai seakan menguap tak bersisa.

Kini Sasuke tidak lagi bisa menyerap satu halaman buku dalam waktu sedetik saja. Alih-alih, memaknai satu kalimat pun seakan dia butuh memaksa otaknya untuk bekerja lebih keras. Profesor Sarutobi bilang, itu karena dia mulai kesulitan berkonsentrasi. Pikirannya sulit diarahkan untuk fokus. Akibatnya juga dia menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam hanya untuk mengerjakan selembar laporan penelitian.

Belakangan Sakura mengetahui dari Kakashi bahwa Sasuke tidak lagi mengerjakan penelitian bersama timnya di Laboratorium Kejiwaan Universitas Konoha. Profesor Sarutobi bermaksud memindahkannya ke departemen lain dengan tingkat kesulitan penelitian lebih rendah, tapi Sasuke menyerah melakukan penelitian apapun. Dia meninggalkan kantor Profesor Sarutobi begitu saja. Dengan berat hati Profesor Sarutobi menganggap itu sebagai pengajuan pengunduran diri. Pria tua itu tidak akan memaksa Sasuke jika memang dia sudah tidak mau melakukannya.

Jadi, sekarang Sasuke hanya datang ke Lab untuk menjalani tes yang telah menjadi kewajibannya sebagai peserta eksperimen. Sampai di situ Sasuke masih bersedia melakukannya. Namun beberapa kali Sasuke meninggalkan Lab lebih cepat karena menyerah dengan tes-tes yang diberikan Kakashi.

"Sepertinya kesulitannya menyelesaikan tes membuatnya frustrasi," ujar Sakura pada Ino dalam obrolan via telepon siang itu. "Sasuke jadi mudah marah dan bertindak kasar. Dia tidak pernah begitu, bahkan sebelum dia jadi jenius."

Di seberang telepon, Ino terdengar menghela napas. _"Aku bisa membayangkannya, Sakura. Sasuke yang kukenal adalah orang yang sangat terkendali. Selama dia tinggal di Tokyo, aku tidak pernah melihatnya me_ _mbentak_ _orang lain."_

Kemudian Ino menceritakan sesuatu tentang Sasuke yang pernah didengarnya dari Kakashi. Pertengkaran Sasuke dengan seorang mahasiswa di kantin kampus seminggu yang lalu. Padahal tadinya mereka hanya berdiskusi santai tentang politik. Kemudian mahasiswa itu mengatakan sebuah argumen yang tidak disukai Sasuke, sementara Sasuke bersikeras dengan pendapatnya sendiri. Mahasiswa itu melontarkan gurauan untuk mencibirnya. Tapi sepertinya di telinga Sasuke itu terdengar seperti sebuah cacian, sehingga dia membalas dengan ucapan sarkastik. Tidak terima, si mahasiswa membalasnya dengan cibiran sungguhan. Mereka terus begitu sampai Kakashi datang dan menenangkan keduanya. Menurut Kakashi, saat itu Sasuke terlalu serius menanggapi keributan itu. Bahkan dia menyemprot Kakashi dengan ucapan kasar karena berusaha menghalanginya.

" _Sasuke seperti kehilangan selera humor,"_ Ino berkomentar. _"Padahal Sasuke yang kukenal adalah orang dengan humor paling cerdas. Tapi lihat dia sekarang, gampang tersinggung dan senang mengajak orang lain berkelahi. Astaga, seperti bukan dia saja."_

Mendengar cerita Ino, Sakura jadi ingat kejadian tiga hari yang lalu di sebuah swalayan. Ketika seseorang memperhatikan Sasuke saat sedang mengantre di kasir. Padahal orang itu tidak punya maksud tertentu, tapi entah mengapa Sasuke merasa kesal dan tiba-tiba membentak lelaki itu dengan kasar. Insiden itu menjadi perhatian seisi swalayan. Sakura yang akhirnya meminta maaf pada lelaki itu dan pada para pengunjung atas keributan yang membuat mereka jadi tidak nyaman, sementara Sasuke berjalan keluar seperti tidak merasa menyesal sedikitpun.

"Itu masih Sasuke," kata Sakura, mengomentari ucapan Ino tadi. "Dia hanya sedikit berubah karena sesuatu yang tidak dia inginkan sedang terjadi padanya."

Ino tidak menyahut, membiarkan alunan instrumen piano Chopin menyusup ke _speaker_ ponsel Sakura.

" _Kau benar,"_ suara Ino kemudian. _"Kemundurannya tidak bisa dia hentikan, itu pasti membuatnya kesal. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kau menghadapinya. Pasti berat buatmu. Kau tidak bisa marah padanya meskipun dia menyakiti hatimu."_

Sakura tersenyum kecil, meskipun gadis pirang di seberang telepon tidak dapat melihatnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak boleh sakit hati, kan?"

" _Oh, Sakura ... kau membuatku ingin menangis,"_ Ino mengeluh, suaranya sedikit gemetar. Kedengarannya dia serius.

Lantas Sakura melepas tawa ironis.

"Sudahlah, Ino. Kau meneleponku untuk memberitahu kabar baik, kan? Bagaimana dengan kompetisinya? Jangan bilang kau gagal masuk _grand final_!"

Ino tertawa, keceriaannya mulai kembali. Dengan semangat gadis pirang itu menceritakan tentang kompetisi balet internasional yang diikutinya di London selama satu bulan terakhir. Baru tiga hari yang lalu dia kembali ke Tokyo, membawa gelar juara dua karena kakinya sempat cedera dalam latihan beberapa hari sebelum pementasan final. Hanya pada bagian itu dia terdengar kecewa mengatakannya.

"Jangan terlalu sedih. Bukankah kau sudah menjadi juara di hati seseorang?" celetuk Sakura.

" _Eh? Apa maksudmu?"_

Lagi-lagi menyadari perubahan suasana hati Ino lewat suaranya yang sekarang bergetar canggung, Sakura terkekeh. Sakura mengakui bahwa dirinya sudah lama mencurigai _sesuatu_ di antara Ino dan Kakashi. Sakura pernah tidak sengaja melihat foto mereka berdua di ponsel Kakashi. Saat itu Sakura tidak bertanya apa-apa, tapi Kakashi tampak salah tingkah menutupi _sesuatu_. Menyadari bahwa Ino tahu banyak tentang Sasuke dari Kakashi, Sakura semakin berpikir bahwa Ino dan pria nyentrik itu cukup dekat—atau bahkan lebih dekat dari yang dia kira.

" _Baiklah, baiklah! Aku ketahuan,"_ sahut Ino gemas. Jika saja bisa melihat wajahnya, Sakura pasti menyaksikan semburat merah menjalar di pipinya.

Akhirnya Ino mengakui bahwa dirinya dan Kakashi Hatake memang sedang menjalin hubungan serius. Ino jadi dekat dengan Kakashi sejak berkenalan di pernikahan Sakura dan Sasuke. Sebelumnya Ino tidak pernah menyukai tipe laki-laki pemikir, di matanya mereka semua membosankan. Apalagi penampilan Kakashi terlihat sangat monoton dengan rambut perak dan jas lab putih yang suka sekali dipakainya ke mana-mana. Tidak ada menarik-menariknya. Namun setelah mengenal pribadi Kakashi lebih jauh, Ino seperti menemukan ketertarikan tersendiri pada pria nyentrik itu. Kakashi memiliki sesuatu yang membuat Ino nyaman bicara apapun dengannya.

Memang jika dilihat secara kasatmata, keduanya sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti pasangan serasi. Seorang peneliti dengan seorang penari balet. Jika Ino sangat menggilai musik dan suka sekali menari, Kakashi bahkan memiliki selera musik yang buruk. Namun mereka seakan punya cara untuk cocok satu sama lain. Kalau orang bilang _cinta itu buta_ , mungkin itu benar.

"Selamat, Ino. Aku senang mendengarnya. Sepertinya aku tidak akan sabar menunggu undangan kalian."

Tiba-tiba Ino tersedak. Tapi kedengarannya tidak serius, karena dia masih bisa tertawa saat berkata, _"Mungkin aku akan menyambut kelahiran bayimu dulu. Menunggu dia sedikit besar, baru aku menikah. Aku ingin dia jadi malaikat kecil di acara pernikahanku."_

Sakura tertawa. Itu tawa lepasnya sejak satu bulan terakhir.

Keceriaan di wajah Sakura itu tertangkap oleh mata Sasuke ketika membuka pintu utama rumah mereka. Dan itu menjadi perhatian khususnya sampai-sampai dia mengabaikan ucapan selamat datang dari Sakura.

"Kau kelihatan senang sekali. Telepon dari siapa?" tanyanya dengan tatapan dingin.

Sebenarnya sikap Sasuke yang tiba-tiba begitu membuat Sakura sedikit terkejut. Tapi Sakura berusaha tidak terpengaruh. Toh Sasuke sudah bersikap seperti itu akhir-akhir ini, suasana hatinya bisa dengan mudah memburuk karena apa saja. Tidak terkecuali saat ini.

Alih-alih ambil pusing, Sakura membalasnya dengan tersenyum, bahkan menyeringai kecil padanya. "Coba tebak?"

Sasuke terdiam. Semakin lama semakin jelas saja ketidaksukaan di wajahnya.

"Kalau wajahmu secerah itu, sepertinya dari seorang teman lama," katanya kemudian. "Gaara Sabaku?"

Saat itu juga Sakura merasa seperti sekujur tubuhnya disiram air es, dinginnya menusuk dari ubun-ubun hingga ke ujung kaki, gigilnya tergantikan oleh rasa sakit yang menyayat-nyayat kulit.

Wajah cerianya luntur sudah, berganti pias kekecewaan. "Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu, Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Kenapa? Sudah jelas, kan? Kau hanya senang bicara dengan laki-laki itu. Lihat saja wajahmu saat bicara denganku sekarang. Ke mana senyum berseri-seri tadi?"

Sakura mengusahakan sebuah senyuman, tapi mungkin kelihatan sekali dipaksakan. Bukan karena dia tidak ingin tersenyum tulus untuk Sasuke, tapi hatinya terlanjur sakit. Meskipun dia telah mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak boleh sakit hati, tetap saja perasaan tidak bisa dibohongi. Sasuke salah paham lagi, kali ini bahkan membuatnya terluka. Bagaimana mungkin rasanya tidak sakit?

"Sasuke- _kun_ , tidak ada yang lebih kucintai daripada dirimu. Jika kau tidak suka aku tersenyum pada orang selain dirimu, maka aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi."

Terdiam. Sasuke membisu, tak punya jawaban. Bersama helaan napasnya, Sasuke tampak menyesal dalam tatapan matanya. Mungkin menyadari bahwa dirinya keliru. Namun tak ada kata yang diucapkannya, meski sekadar bentuk permohonan maaf. Sasuke tidak bicara apa-apa, selain meninggalkan Sakura bersama luka hati yang ditorehkannya.

Sakura tidak mengerti mengapa kesalahpahaman itu menciptakan jarak yang cukup lebar antara dirinya dengan Sasuke. Hatinya terluka, Sasuke membuatnya kecewa. Tapi bukan berarti Sakura tidak akan memaafkan Sasuke selamanya. Biar bagaimanapun Sakura memahami bahwa semua tindakan keliru Sasuke yang membuatnya terluka tidak lain didasari oleh kemampuan Sasuke untuk memahami semakin menurun akibat kemundurannya. Sakura tidak bisa menyalahkan Sasuke sepenuhnya.

Tapi sejak kesalahpahaman itu, Sasuke seperti menghindar darinya.

Hampir sepanjang waktu jika di rumah, Sasuke mengurung diri di ruang kerja. Entah membaca buku, entah menulis sesuatu, entah melakukan apa hanya agar tidak berhadapan dengan Sakura. Jika Sakura memanggilnya untuk makan bersama, Sasuke beralasan pekerjaannya sedang tanggung, menyuruh Sakura makan duluan. Jika Sakura mengingatkannya bahwa malam sudah terlalu larut untuk meneruskan pekerjaan, lagi-lagi Sasuke meminta Sakura pergi tidur duluan.

Dia baru datang ketika Sakura sudah jatuh tertidur. Bergerak pelan-pelan ke atas ranjang, mungkin agar Sakura tidak terbangun—tanpa dia tahu Sakura tetap saja terbangun ketika merasakan kehadirannya, namun terus memejamkan mata seolah badai menghantam pun tak akan mampu mengusik lelapnya.

Sakura menanti, berharap Sasuke menyentuhnya meski hanya belaian di kepala. Namun sepanjang matanya terpejam, Sasuke tak juga melakukannya. Sakura hampir saja merasa kecewa, jika telinganya tidak menangkap helaan napas Sasuke yang terdengar berat dan dalam. Ketika itu juga Sakura merasa bersalah telah menaruh harapan tidak pada tempatnya. Sasuke sedang dalam kesulitan, dia malah sibuk memikirkan keinginannya sendiri. Mengapa dia jadi begini egois?

Demi memperbaiki keadaan, Sakura mencoba memperbaiki suasana hati Sasuke. Jika Sasuke bergerak menjauh, maka Sakura tidak boleh diam saja atau bahkan berbalik badan. Jika Sasuke menjauh, maka sudah seharusnya Sakura merangkulnya kembali. Meskipun tidak mudah, Sakura tetap mencobanya.

Memasakkan makanan kesukaannya agar mereka bisa duduk di meja makan bersama, meskipun pada akhirnya Sakura harus mengantar nampan ke ruang kerja karena Sasuke masih saja beralasan sibuk. Membelikannya novel keluaran terbaru karangan penulis favoritnya, meskipun pada akhirnya buku itu hanya tersimpan sia-sia di rak karena Sasuke beralasan tidak lagi tertarik membaca fiksi ilmiah. Atau mengajaknya menonton pertunjukan orkestra di pusat kota, meskipun Sasuke menolaknya lagi. Dan kali itu Sasuke menolaknya tanpa alasan.

"Kenapa kau selalu seperti ini?" tanya Sasuke dari balik pintu ruang kerja. Sakura tidak diizinkannya masuk, ajakan menonton orkestra tidak sedikitpun menggerakkan hatinya untuk membukakan pintu.

Hati Sakura seperti dicambuk demi mendengar suaranya yang dingin menembus pintu. Dua tiket konser dalam genggamannya teremas erat.

Sakura menelan ludah. "Apa maksudmu, Sasuke- _kun_? Aku hanya ingin membuatmu senang dengan—"

"Hentikan. Berhentilah menggangguku."

Sasuke tidak berteriak. Tapi rasanya seperti Sakura terhempas jatuh ke dasar tebing yang curam. Itu menyakitkan.

"Mengganggu?" Air matanya meleleh di pipi. "Apakah ... semua yang kulakukan ini mengganggumu, Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Kumohon, Sakura ...," lirih Sasuke. Dari balik pintu itu, gemetar suara Sasuke seketika menggetarkan hati Sakura. Dia ... menangis?

"Aku hanya tidak ingin bicara denganmu. Ketika aku bicara denganmu, aku merasa marah karena aku tidak lagi mengerti ucapanmu. Itu membuatku kesal pada diriku sendiri. Aku tidak bisa mengendalikannya, rasa marah tanpa sadar kulampiaskan padamu. Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu terus seperti ini."

Sasuke menangis. Seberapa dalamkah perasaan itu menyiksanya? Sakura tidak tahu. Namun mendengarnya menangis seperti itu, rasanya lebih baik Sasuke menampar pipinya agar dia saja yang merasakan sakitnya.

"Kau tidak perlu seperti itu, Sasuke- _kun_. Bukan salahmu jika sekarang kau kesulitan memahami ucapan orang lain. Jika kau tidak bisa memahami ucapanku, maka biar aku yang memahamimu. Kumohon, tetaplah bicara padaku. Bicarakan apa saja yang ingin kaukatakan, bicarakan perasaanmu atau apa saja yang mengganggumu. Kau pernah bilang, kau selalu merasa nyaman bicara denganku. Jadi, tetaplah bicara padaku, ya?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Hanya isak tangis tertahan menembus pintu yang menghalangi dirinya dengan Sasuke.

Tidak malam itu juga Sasuke mau membuka diri. Mungkin dia hanya butuh waktu untuk memahami permintaan Sakura baik-baik. Atau mungkin dia butuh alasan kuat untuk tidak menuruti ego yang menyeretnya ke dalam pusaran keputus-asaan.

Pada akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk melawan dirinya sendiri dengan melepaskan kunci yang mengurungnya dalam ketakutan dan keterpurukan di balik pintu ruang kerja. Dia mendatangi Sakura, berbaring di sebelahnya, tempat di mana seharusnya dia berada.

Sakura terbangun, tapi berpura-pura masih terlelap seperti saat itu. Dan kali ini, hatinya menjadi hangat karena Sasuke akhirnya mau menyentuhnya. Sasuke membelai kepalanya. Lembut. Meskipun tanpa kata, Sakura merasa dirinya kembali berharga di sisi Sasuke.

Seperti permintaan Sakura, Sasuke berusaha tidak menutup diri dengan tetap berbicara padanya. Malam berikutnya sebelum tidur, Sasuke mengatakan perasaannya. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak meninggalkan Kyoto lebih dari sebulan yang lalu, Sasuke berkata bahwa dia merindukan ibunya. Barangkali bukan baru saat ini Sasuke merasakan kerinduan itu. Namun karena sekarang Sasuke bersedia membagi perasaannya, Sakura baru mengetahui itu. Sakura bertanya apakah Sasuke ingin pergi ke Kyoto untuk melihat makam ibunya, Sasuke bilang tidak usah. Meskipun dia menjawab begitu, Sakura tahu kerinduannya amat dalam ketika menatap mata beningnya.

Sejenak Sakura meninggalkan tempat tidur, berjalan keluar kamar, lalu kembali dengan membawa buku dongeng _Itik Buruk Rupa_ di tangannya untuk Sasuke.

"Kau pernah mengatakan, ketika kau memeluk buku ini rasanya seperti memeluk ibumu."

Sasuke menatap lamat-lamat namanya di sampul buku yang ditulis oleh ibunya. Matanya menatap seolah-olah dia dapat melihat wajah ibunya di sana.

"Ibu selalu membacakan dongeng ini sebelum aku tidur," gumamnya. "Sekarang maukah kau membacakannya untukku, Sakura?"

Sakura mengiyakan. Membiarkan Sasuke berbaring, juga menarikkan selimut untuknya.

"Bacakan dengan pelan. Dan bacakan sampai aku tertidur," kata Sasuke lagi.

Sakura tersenyum, mengangguk. Pelan-pelan dia membacakan cerita dalam buku dongeng itu. Kisah tentang seekor itik buruk rupa yang terpisah dari ibunya sejak kecil. Betapa malangnya si itik kecil menjalani hidup sebatang kara, diejek karena rupanya yang buruk, tidak diinginkan karena warna bulunya berbeda. Namun dalam kerasnya hidup, itik kecil gigih bertahan demi menemukan jalan pulang untuk bertemu ibunya. Dan karena kegigihan dan kekuatan hatinya, itik kecil menemukan sebuah keajaiban yang membuatnya tumbuh besar menjadi seekor angsa yang anggun menawan. Dikagumi banyak orang, menjadi pujaan. Sehingga ketika dia kembali pada ibunya, sang ibu menerimanya dengan bangga.

Cerita selesai. Sakura menutup buku. Matanya lembut menatap Sasuke yang telah terlelap.

Dalam kehidupan nyata, Sasuke-lah itik kecil itu. Itik buruk rupa yang mendapatkan keajaiban, yang telah mengubahnya menjadi seekor angsa yang menawan. Jika si itik dalam buku dongeng mengakhiri kisah hidupnya dengan bahagia, entah bagaimana dengan Sasuke.

Semoga dia dapat menemukan kebahagiaannya sendiri di akhir kisahnya, harap Sakura.

 **...**

Rabu sore ketika Sakura kembali dari mengajar, dia menemukan Sasuke mengunci diri di ruang kerja. Sepertinya Sasuke sedang marah besar. Tidak mau keluar saat Sakura mengajaknya makan malam. Bahkan enggan membukakan pintu saat Sakura mengantarkan makanan untuknya. Sakura bertanya ada masalah apa, dia tidak menjawab, justru menyuruh Sakura meninggalkannya sendirian.

Sakura mengalah. Lebih baik menunggu suasana hati Sasuke membaik, baru kembali mengajaknya bicara. Namun semalaman Sakura menunggunya di kamar, Sasuke tidak juga datang. Sakura jadi cemas, mungkinkah keadaannya kembali lagi seperti empat hari yang lalu? Sasuke menjauhinya lagi?

Esok paginya Sakura mengetuk pintu ruang kerja, berusaha membujuk Sasuke untuk makan karena perutnya pasti kosong semalaman tidak diisi. Sakura membuatkan roti lapis berisi irisan tomat yang banyak seperti kesukaan Sasuke. Hampir sepuluh menit Sakura membujuk tanpa tanggapan, pintu itu akhirnya terbuka. Sasuke muncul di celah pintu dengan wajah kelaparan menatap sepiring roti lapis di tangan Sakura.

Kemudian Sakura dibiarkan masuk, sementara Sasuke mulai melahap sarapan spesialnya. Sakura menunggunya selesai makan, baru bertanya hal apa yang kemarin membuatnya marah sepanjang sore.

"Aku tidak mau datang ke Lab lagi. Aku tidak mau bertemu dengan orang-orang di sana lagi," jawab Sasuke, wajahnya berubah masam.

"Kenapa, Sasuke- _kun_? Mereka menyakitimu?"

Tiba-tiba Sasuke melempar tatapan marah pada Sakura. "Menyakitiku? Tidak ada yang menyakitiku. Aku hanya benci dengan tes-tes itu. Dan aku benci mereka yang terus-terusan memaksaku melakukan tes itu. Aku juga benci padamu karena kau terus bertanya _kenapa_. Aku benci kau bertanya _kenapa_. Sekarang keluarlah! Tinggalkan aku sendiri!"

Sasuke mendorong pundak Sakura, memaksanya melangkah keluar. Setelah itu dia menutup pintu keras-keras, menguncinya kembali.

Di depan pintu itu Sakura hanya bisa menghela napas. Sikap Sasuke tadi memang kasar sekali. Tapi Sakura tidak merasa marah atau sakit hati, karena dia lebih penasaran pada apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Sasuke di Lab.

Setelah menelepon Kakashi, barulah Sakura mengerti alasannya.

Siang kemarin Sasuke mengamuk di Lab karena tidak bisa menyelesaikan tes-tesnya. Dia merusak labirin karena gagal sampai di garis finis, juga menghancurkan _timer_ yang dirampasnya dari tangan Kakashi. Dia membuang semua kartu untuk tes Rorschach ke tempat sampah karena tidak bisa berimajinasi dengan tumpahan tinta di kartu. Terakhir, dia terlibat pertengkaran hebat dengan salah seorang staf peneliti senior—bahkan meninju hidungnya sampai patah.

Kemarin Sasuke benar-benar di luar kendali. Kelihatannya dia sudah mencapai titik jenuh akibat terus-menerus 'dipaksa' melakukan sesuatu yang dari hari ke hari tidak bisa lagi dia lakukan. Dia kecewa pada dirinya sendiri, juga marah pada orang-orang yang 'memaksanya'.

" _Karena itu, amukan menjadi bentuk pelampiasan atas psikologisnya yang tertekan,"_ Kakashi menutup penjelasannya di telepon.

" _Aku mencoba bicara baik-baik padanya. Kukatakan, tidak apa jika dia tidak mau lagi datang ke Lab. Tim peneliti akan menganggap bahwa urusannya dengan eksperimen telah berakhir sampai di situ. Dia tidak punya kewajiban apapun lagi dengan penelitian ini."_

Semenjak hari itu, sejak Sasuke tidak lagi menjadi bagian dari eksperimen yang telah membuatnya jenius, dia benar-benar tidak pernah datang lagi ke Laboratorium Kejiwaan. Satu kalipun dia tidak pernah lagi menginjakkan kaki di Universitas Konoha.

Sakura pikir kondisi Sasuke akan kembali stabil karena tidak lagi tertekan oleh tes apapun. Paling tidak suasana hatinya bisa lebih baik. Namun jauh panggang dari api. Apa yang Sakura harapkan hanya menjadi angan-angan belaka.

Sasuke justru semakin memprihatinkan. Kemunduran seakan mendesaknya untuk bergerak turun lebih cepat. Itu membuatnya jauh lebih tertekan.

Ketika Sasuke membuka-buka kembali laporan yang dikerjakannya dahulu, dia membacanya seakan laporan-laporan itu ditulis oleh orang lain. Dia tidak dapat memahami isinya. Bukan hanya laporan, buku-buku yang memenuhi rak di ruang kerja pribadinya juga. Dulu Sasuke menguasai isinya. Dia bisa menjabarkan penjelasan secara terperinci persis seperti yang ditulis di buku, bahkan dia bisa menyebutkan nomor halaman dan ada di paragraf ke berapa kutipan yang disebutnya. Sekarang? Membaca judul buku saja membuat keningnya berkerut, berusaha keras memikirkan apa kira-kira isi buku itu.

Gudang ilmu pengetahuan di dalam kepalanya kini seperti ruangan sempit yang nyaris kosong karena lembar demi lembar informasi yang tersimpan lenyap begitu saja. Seperti tulisan di dalam buku yang dihapus kata demi kata, paragraf demi paragraf, hingga halaman demi halaman hanya tersisa kertas kosong.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke mengurung diri di ruang kerja. Dan Sakura harus mengantarkan makanan karena dia sama sekali tidak mau keluar dari sana. Ruangan itu dibiarkannya berantakan. Padahal benda-benda yang berserakan bisa membuatnya tersandung. Jangankan benda berserakan, benda yang diletakkan sudah pada tempatnya saja bisa menjadi sasaran tabrak kakinya. Itu karena sekarang saraf motoriknya mulai terganggu, Sasuke tidak bisa berjalan tanpa menyenggol atau menabrak sesuatu. Sakura membereskan ruangan itu agar Sasuke tidak kesulitan berjalan, tapi Sasuke malah memarahinya. Dia tidak suka barang-barangnya disentuh. Setelah itu dia mengunci pintu, tidak membiarkan Sakura masuk dan mengusik hidupnya yang menyedihkan di ruangan itu.

Dua hari berlalu, ketika Sakura hampir putus asa membujuk Sasuke, akhirnya dia keluar juga. Sasuke tidak lagi mengurung diri di ruang kerja, tapi dia juga tidak mengerjakan apapun. Seakan-akan Sasuke menyerah pada kemundurannya. Dia tidak mau lagi membaca buku, tidak mau menulis apapun, tidak suka mendengar musik apapun. Yang dilakukannya sepanjang hari hanya duduk menonton televisi, membiarkan pikiran kosongnya diisi oleh informasi-informasi tidak berguna. Atau sepanjang malam melamun, tidak membiarkan otaknya beristirahat. Terkadang dia menyelinap keluar rumah ketika Sakura sudah jatuh tertidur, kemudian membuat Sakura terpaksa bangun untuk membukakan pintu, menyambutnya bersama seorang polisi yang mengantarnya pulang—petugas itu bilang Sasuke berjalan-jalan tak tentu arah hingga kebingungan menemukan rumahnya sendiri.

Ingin sekali Sakura memarahinya, memintanya berhenti bertindak konyol. Tapi Sakura tidak bisa. Bukan keinginan Sasuke untuk menjadi semakin lemah dari waktu ke waktu.

Melihat Sasuke kehilangan pengetahuannya dari hari ke hari, Sakura menyadari bahwa ini tidak seperti yang dia bayangkan. Rasanya jauh lebih berat. Apalagi ketika tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan. Bukan karena tidak mampu, namun dia tidak mendapatkan dukungan. Ibarat Sasuke sedang berada di sebuah eskalator yang bergerak turun. Sementara dia hanya bisa berdiri di ujung teratas, mengulurkan tangan agar Sasuke meraihnya. Namun Sasuke bergeming, membiarkan dirinya dibawa turun ke pijakan paling dasar. Dia berteriak agar Sasuke berlari melawan arus tangga yang terus bergerak turun. Namun Sasuke seakan tidak mendengarkan, membiarkan dirinya menyentuh tempat terakhir.

Hingga saat ini Sakura telah melakukan segala cara yang dia bisa, apapun yang masih sanggup dilakukannya, namun Sasuke tidak menanggapinya dengan baik. Sakura mendukungnya untuk terus membaca buku-buku, mencoba terus menuliskan pikiran-pikirannya, namun yang ditangkap oleh pemahaman Sasuke adalah itu semua tidak lebih dari keinginan egois Sakura untuk memaksanya menjadi tetap pintar.

"Tidak ada gunanya kau terus mendorongku membaca semua buku ini!" hardik Sasuke, menghempas buku-buku yang disusun rapi oleh Sakura di meja kerjanya hingga jatuh bergelimpangan di lantai. "Buat apa aku membacanya, kalau nanti aku akan melupakannya? Sia-sia saja!"

Sakura menelan perih di kerongkongannya. "Setidaknya kau berusaha mempertahankan informasi itu sedikit lebih lama di sana. Kalau kau terus membacanya—"

Tiba-tiba Sasuke melempar sisa buku di atas meja hingga menghantam tembok. Membuat Sakura terkejut, bergeming di tempatnya.

"Apa kau tidak tahu apa artinya _sia-sia_? Mungkin mudah bagimu bicara. Kau tidak mengalami apa yang kualami. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya melihat dirimu sendiri jadi bodoh dari hari ke hari, Sakura. Kau tidak tahu!"

Tanpa bisa Sakura kendalikan, air matanya meluncur di pipi.

"Kalau kau terus mendorongku seperti ini, kau hanya mengingatkanku pada ayahku."

Sasuke melangkah dingin melewati Sakura begitu saja. Seakan-akan hawa dinginnya menerpa Sakura hingga membuatnya menggigil. Pintu ruang kerja ditutup dengan keras. Dia meninggalkan Sakura dalam kesendirian dan keheningan yang mencekiknya bersama penyesalan.

Lutut Sakura gemetar lemas, sejenak kemudian dia merosot terduduk di lantai. Air matanya tak berhenti mengalir.

Itu bukan pertengkaran pertama mereka sejak gejala kemunduran Sasuke muncul. Tapi pertengkaran itu adalah yang paling rumit daripada sebelumnya. Karena besar kaitannya dengan masa lalu Sasuke, Sakura pikir itu adalah masalah serius. Sakura tidak pernah bermaksud memaksa Sasuke. Dukungannya agar Sasuke terus belajar demi mempertahankan ilmu pengetahuannya bukanlah sebuah paksaan. Namun entah bagaimana Sasuke menyalahartikan maksudnya, bahkan menganggap itu tidak berbeda seperti perlakuan ayahnya padanya dahulu. Boleh jadi sekarang situasi telah berubah seperti yang diprediksikan oleh Profesor Sarutobi satu bulan yang lalu. Kemampuan Sasuke untuk memahami pembicaraan semakin berkurang. Dia semakin sering salah mengartikan maksud lawan bicaranya. Tapi meskipun begitu, Sakura tetap merasa bersalah karena membuat Sasuke mengingat perlakuan buruk ayahnya.

Sasuke benar, Sakura tidak mengalami apa yang dia alami. Walaupun berusaha memahami perasaan Sasuke saat ini, nyatanya kemunduran itu tidak terjadi pada Sakura, dia tidak akan pernah benar-benar tahu bagaimana rasanya. Sasuke telah berusaha keras mempertahankan kemampuannya. Namun apalah daya jika kemampuan itu direnggut oleh tangan yang tak terlihat, kekuatan yang tak kuasa dilawan. Semakin Sasuke berusaha, semakin dirinya tertekan.

Setelah Sakura pikir-pikir lagi, memang dirinyalah yang salah. Tidak seharusnya dia mendorong Sasuke melakukan sesuatu yang sudah pernah diupayakannya namun hasilnya sia-sia.

Karena itu Sakura berusaha membayar kesalahannya dengan tidak melakukannya lagi. Dia tidak lagi meminta Sasuke untuk terus-menerus membaca buku atau menulis sesuatu. Dia tidak meminta apapun lagi dari Sasuke. Biar Sasuke memutuskan sendiri apa yang ingin dilakukannya. Sakura hanya perlu berada di sisinya, menyediakan apapun yang dia butuhkan, membantu apapun kesulitannya. Karena Sasuke sudah begitu frustrasi menghadapi perubahan dirinya sendiri, Sakura tidak ingin membuatnya tambah tertekan dengan sikap atau ucapannya yang tidak mampu dipahami Sasuke dengan baik.

 **...**

Sakura cukup terkejut ketika pagi itu Sasuke tiba-tiba mendatanginya di dapur saat sedang menyiapkan sarapan. Selama tiga hari sejak pertengkaran terakhir mereka, Sasuke menutup pintu ruang kerja rapat-rapat, menguncinya, dan tidak pernah mau keluar dari sana selama Sakura ada di rumah.

Lalu pagi itu dia menghadap Sakura, dan mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat keterkejutan Sakura bertambah-tambah.

"Aku ingin kerja lagi di kedai Paman Teuchi."

Sejenak Sakura meletakkan pisau dan kentang yang belum selesai diirisnya tipis-tipis. Dia menatap Sasuke, mencari kesungguhan dari sorot kedua matanya. Tampaknya Sasuke tidak main-main dengan ucapannya.

Sejak Sasuke berhenti dari pekerjaannya di Lab, ditambah lagi berhenti menjalani tes-tes atas kewajibannya sebagai peserta eksperimen delapan hari yang lalu, pihak yayasan menghentikan pemberian tunjangan untuknya. Tidak ada lagi penghasilan.

"Mungkin aku semakin bodoh, tapi aku masih suamimu. Aku tidak bisa diam saja di rumah, sedangkan kau terus bekerja demi menanggung kebutuhan hidup kita," kata Sasuke.

Mata Sakura tiba-tiba saja berair, namun sebisa mungkin ditahannya agar tidak tumpah. Hatinya tersentuh. Itu ucapan Sasuke yang paling romantis sejak kemunduran menguasainya. Bagaimana tidak, di tengah kondisi mentalnya yang terus menurun, Sasuke masih mampu memikirkan tanggung jawabnya sebagai seorang suami sekaligus kepala keluarga. Satu hal yang perlu digarisbawahi: Sasuke mungkin kehilangan hampir seluruh kemampuannya, tapi dia belum mundur sepenuhnya sebagai seorang pria dewasa.

Niat Sasuke untuk bekerja sebetulnya diapresiasi tinggi oleh Sakura. Namun Sakura sedikit tidak setuju jika Sasuke memutuskan kembali bekerja di kedai ramen Teuchi.

"Kalau kau kembali ke kedai, itu sama saja kau harus berhadapan lagi dengan Suigetsu dan Hidan," kata Sakura, menatap Sasuke jeri.

Di masa lalu, Suigetsu dan Hidan adalah dua orang di kedai Teuchi yang paling tidak bersikap baik pada Sasuke. Ketika Sasuke masih seorang pemuda terbelakang, mereka hanya menjadikannya bulan-bulanan, bahan olok-olok. Ketika Sasuke telah menjadi seorang jenius, mereka sampai harus repot-repot menyusun siasat demi menyingkirkannya. Sakura hanya tidak ingin Sasuke terluka lagi karena mereka. Sungguh, membayangkannya saja Sakura tak sanggup.

Namun Sasuke keras kepala. Seakan tidak ingat bagaimana dulu dirinya merasa terusir dari kedai atas perlakuan Suigetsu dan Hidan yang tidak adil padanya.

"Saat ini hanya Paman Teuchi yang mau menerimaku. Aku tidak peduli apa yang orang lain pikirkan tentangku. Terserah mereka menyebutku apa. Aku harus mendapatkan pekerjaanku kembali. Jika Paman masih percaya padaku, aku akan bekerja keras."

Melihat keyakinan yang besar di mata hitamnya, Sakura tidak bisa beragumen lagi. Mungkin tidak apa-apa membiarkannya mencoba.

Siang itu juga Sakura mengantar Sasuke ke kedai ramen Teuchi. Setelah mengutarakan maksud kedatangan mereka, Teuchi langsung menerima Sasuke dengan hangat. Selalu ada tempat untuk Sasuke di kedainya, katanya. Begitu juga dengan Ayame. Keduanya menerima Sasuke dengan tangan terbuka, seperti yang Sasuke harapkan. Sakura tahu, Teuchi dan Ayame akan selalu begitu untuk Sasuke. Sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu, mereka telah menerima Sasuke dengan apapun yang ada pada dirinya.

Sasuke diberi tempat di posisi kasir seperti terakhir kali dia bekerja. Saat itu Sasuke memiliki prospek yang bagus dalam urusan hitung-menghitung. Bahkan tanpa mesin hitung, Sasuke bisa dengan mudah menghitung bil pelanggan. Mungkin hal itu yang menjadi bahan pertimbangan Teuchi untuk menempatkan Sasuke kembali di balik meja kasir, pria tua itu masih memiliki harapan baik terhadap kemampuannya. Dia pria tua yang sangat baik. Karena itu Sakura tidak ingin menipunya, jujur memberitahunya bahwa kemampuan yang hebat itu tidak lagi Sasuke miliki. Teuchi mendengarkan, tapi dia tidak mengubah keputusan untuk menempatkan Sasuke di meja kasir. Sakura yakin Teuchi tidak mungkin tidak memahami keadaan Sasuke sekarang. Namun melihatnya tetap pada keputusannya, Sakura menganggap pria tua itu sedang memberi Sasuke kesempatan untuk mencoba. Dia benar-benar pria tua yang baik.

Berbeda halnya dengan Suigetsu dan Hidan. Dua orang itu sungguh tidak bisa diharapkan menjadi baik. Mereka tidak menyukai keputusan Teuchi untuk menerima kembali Sasuke bekerja di kedai, apalagi mendapatkan posisi kasir—yang membuat Suigetsu untuk ke dua kalinya turun jabatan menjadi pengantar pesanan. Tentu saja tidak satu pun dari kedua orang itu menyukainya. Mereka memprotes terang-terangan pada Teuchi di depan para pelanggan, mengungkit-ungkit tuduhan pencurian uang yang pernah mereka lemparkan pada Sasuke. Sayangnya usaha mereka sia-sia. Alih-alih mendengarkan protes mereka, Teuchi justru mengancam dua lelaki itu, atau siapa saja karyawannya yang tidak menyukai Sasuke, untuk mengundurkan diri saja. Itu berhasil membungkam mereka untuk beberapa waktu.

Boleh jadi Sasuke beruntung memiliki Teuchi yang selalu melindunginya di kedai. Tapi Sasuke butuh lebih dari sekadar pembelaannya untuk dapat mempertahankan diri di sana. Sasuke harus bekerja keras seperti yang pernah dia katakan pada Sakura. Atau bahkan kerja keras pun belum cukup.

Kemampuannya yang hilang satu per satu membuatnya tak bisa bekerja dengan baik di balik meja kasir. Sering kali dia salah memasukkan angka ke mesin hitung sehingga total biaya yang harus dibayarkan pelanggan keliru. Sering kali juga dia salah memberi uang kembali. Akibatnya entah berapa kali Teuchi menerima protes dari pelanggan atas kesalahannya. Bukan keinginan Teuchi, tapi dia terpaksa menindaklanjuti kesalahan Sasuke atau dirinya akan menjadi pemimpin kerja yang tidak adil. Apalagi Suigetsu dan Hidan memanfaatkan kesalahan-kesalahan Sasuke untuk mendesak Teuchi bertindak tegas. Teuchi terpaksa mengganti tugas Sasuke di hari ke empat dia bekerja. Suigetsu kembali pada posisinya di meja kasir. Sementara Sasuke tidak bisa memprotes ketika ditempatkan sebagai pengantar pesanan.

Sebenarnya pekerjaannya cukup mudah. Sasuke tidak perlu memeras otak untuk menghitung uang. Cukup mengayuh sepeda keliling kota, mengantarkan ramen pesanan ke tempat yang benar. Meskipun terdengar semudah itu, nyatanya Sasuke hanya berhasil melakukannya dengan benar pada hari pertama. Di hari ke dua, kedai diserbu telepon berbunyi protes, pelanggan mengeluhkan macam-macam. Pesanan lama sampai, pesanan salah alamat, pesanan diantarkan dengan tidak utuh. Sasuke membuat Teuchi sekali lagi terpaksa menurunkan posisinya. Kali ini sebagai pencuci piring.

Sakura tidak tahu, setelah ini Sasuke akan jadi apa lagi. Dia hanya menghargai keinginan keras Sasuke untuk tetap bekerja, apapun yang dikerjakannya, sesulit apapun itu.

Berbeda dari beberapa minggu yang lalu, Sasuke tidak menyerah meskipun pekerjaan itu mustahil dia lakukan. Melihat dirinya yang sekarang, Sakura seperti melihat Sasuke di masa lalu. Sasuke yang satu tahun lalu baru dia kenal. Seorang terbelakang yang memiliki motivasi begitu besar untuk bisa berhasil.

 **...**

"Apa yang sedang kaupikirkan, Sasuke- _kun_?"

Langkah mereka terhenti di depan pagar Universitas Konoha. Sasuke menatap ke sela-sela jeruji besi, mata hitamnya memandang jauh ke dalam.

"Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali aku berdiri di sini," katanya.

"Kau mengingatnya, Sasuke- _kun_?"

Tatapan Sasuke berpaling pada Sakura. Dia tersenyum. "Bukankah di sini tempat pertama kali kita bertemu?"

Sakura bergeming, hanya kepalanya yang mengangguk. Bibirnya tak sanggup bergerak bukan karena dia tak punya jawaban. Dia hanya tak bisa bicara karena hatinya dibuncah rasa bahagia. Senang karena Sasuke tidak melupakan ingatan tentang mereka berdua.

"Kau masih mengingat saat itu?"

Sasuke menggangguk. Pandangannya kembali ke balik pagar kampus.

"Belakangan ini aku melupakan banyak hal. Apa yang telah kualami, semua rasanya seperti mimpi. Kelihatan buram. Sulit menentukan itu nyata atau tidak. Tapi ingatan-ingatan seperti saat aku memandang ke dalam kampus, atau saat aku bekerja di kedai; aku yakin itu nyata."

"Dan apakah aku nyata dalam ingatanmu?" tanya Sakura.

Sejenak Sasuke terdiam, bergeming menatap wajah Sakura.

"Ya," jawabnya kemudian. "Kau kelihatan jelas dalam ingatanku, tidak buram seperti kenanganku yang lain. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengingat banyak. Aku tidak ingat apa saja yang sudah kita lewati bersama. Aku hanya ingat saat kita bertemu, dan kau selalu di sampingku sampai sekarang."

Bagi Sakura, itu sudah cukup. Meskipun Sasuke melupakan banyak kenangan indah yang mereka lalui berdua, hanya dengan Sasuke mengetahui bahwa kehadiran Sakura nyata dalam hidupnya itu cukup.

Sakura menautkan jemarinya pada Sasuke. Mereka melanjutkan langkah menuju rumah dengan saling bergandengan tangan.

Itu hari ke-8 Sasuke bekerja di kedai ramen Teuchi. Dan mulai hari itu Sasuke tidak lagi bertugas mencuci piring. Dia telah kembali pada posisi awal, tukang mengelap meja dan mengepel lantai. Saat Sakura datang menjemputnya, Teuchi bilang Sasuke sudah memecahkan setengah lusin mangkuk di hari pertamanya mencuci piring, dia terpaksa memberi Sasuke tugas paling mudah—tugas yang dulu pernah dikerjakannya dengan baik. Sakura tidak keberatan, selama Teuchi tidak mengusirnya dari kedai. Pekerjaan itu mungkin terlihat remeh. Tapi bagi Sasuke, itu teramat penting. Kemunduran boleh saja memaksa otaknya berpikir lemah, tapi Sasuke berusaha keras untuk menjalani hidup layaknya seorang dewasa yang normal.

Entah ada di angka berapa ukuran kecerdasan Sasuke saat ini. Barangkali sebentar lagi mencapai titik awal, titik sebelum dia menjalani eksperimen.

Saat ini seluruh pengetahuan yang dia miliki ketika jenius seakan telah terhapus. Hanya menyisakan sedikit saja, bekas-bekasnya saja. Sasuke hampir tidak bisa menulis, jarinya gemetar menggores pulpen, tulisannya keriting tak bisa dibaca. Sasuke tidak lagi lancar membaca, harus mengeja kata demi kata. Dan jangan tanya soal berhitung, dia bahkan tidak tahu berapa uang kembali yang harus diterimanya saat membayar ongkos bus. Sasuke tidak bisa lagi bepergian sendiri. Karena itu Sakura harus mengantar juga menjemputnya ke kedai.

Pada tahap ini rasanya tidak lagi seberat di awal kemunduran Sasuke. Seiring dengan terhapusnya kemampuan Sasuke, penderitaannya juga seakan ikut terhapus. Lapisan amarah dan kekecewaan yang tercipta dari kejiwaannya yang tertekan selama kemunduran itu berlangsung sepertinya kini telah hilang. Barangkali sakit hati yang selama ini dia rasakan juga tidak dapat diingatnya lagi.

"Ada apa, Sasuke- _kun_?" tanya Sakura ketika langkah Sasuke tiba-tiba terhenti saat mereka melintasi taman.

Sasuke berdesis, menyuruhnya diam. Sakura masih belum mengerti apa yang ingin dilakukan Sasuke ketika terdengar samar-samar suara gonggongan anjing dari kejauhan.

Sasuke mengikuti asal suara, langkahnya mengendap-ngendap. Sakura mengikuti saja di belakangnya. Saat tiba di bawah pohon besar, Sakura melihat seekor anak anjing _akita_ meringkuk di dalam sebuah kardus lusuh yang diletakkan begitu saja di kolong kursi panjang. Anak anjing itu bersuara lemah, mungkin tenaganya hampir habis karena kedinginan.

"Kasihan." Sasuke mengambil anak anjing itu dari dalam kardus, lalu membungkus tubuh kecilnya dengan ujung mantel dan mendekapnya di dada.

"Seseorang pasti membuangnya," kata Sakura, membelai-belai kepala anak anjing.

"Boleh kita membawanya pulang?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba, matanya menatap penuh harap pada Sakura.

"Kau ingin memeliharanya, Sasuke- _kun_?"

Sasuke mengangguk bersemangat. "Aku janji akan merawatnya dengan baik. Aku akan memberinya makan, aku akan memandikannya. Sakura tidak perlu khawatir, aku tidak akan membiarkannya menggaruk sofa atau buang air sembarangan di karpet. Aku akan mengajarinya sopan santun."

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Aku tahu kau bisa melakukannya, Sasuke- _kun_. Kita bawa dia pulang."

Kalimat terakhir Sakura sukses membuat mata hitam Sasuke berbinar-binar. Dia mengangkat anjing kecil itu ke udara, berkata riang, "Kau dengar, Hachiko? Kau boleh ikut pulang bersama kami. Sepertinya Sakura juga menyukaimu." Kemudian Sasuke menyerahkan anak anjing lucu itu ke gendongan Sakura.

"Kau memberinya nama Hachiko?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Nama yang lucu, kan? Sepertinya aku pernah mengenal seseorang—atau sesuatu—dengan nama itu, tapi aku tidak ingat. Atau mungkin aku pernah mendengarnya di suatu tempat. Atau nama itu terkenal sekali, ya?"

Pikiran Sakura sudah tidak di sana, sehingga dia tidak sadar ketika anak anjing itu melompat turun dari gendongannya.

"Sakura mendengarku, tidak?" Sasuke melambai-lambaikan tangan di depan wajahnya hingga berkedip-kedip tersadar dari lamunan. Dengan wajah sedikit bingung, Sasuke bertanya, "Sakura setuju atau tidak kalau namanya Hachiko?"

"Tentu saja setuju. Hachiko nama yang cocok untuknya," jawab Sakura, tersenyum.

Memandangi wajah bahagia Sasuke, Sakura kembali tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Hatinya mencelus. Kelihatannya Sasuke tidak lagi ingat bahwa nama yang diberikannya pada anak anjing lucu itu adalah milik tikus jenius yang dulu berjuang bersamanya. Terlalu banyak yang dilupakannya hingga saat ini. Dan yang membuat Sakura lebih sedih, Sasuke juga tidak ingat bahwa dia akan jadi ayah.

 **...**

Sore itu sepulang dari mengajar, Sakura mampir ke kedai untuk menjemput Sasuke seperti biasa. Namun sesuatu sedang terjadi di dalam. Langkah Sakura terhenti tepat sebelum memasuki pintu kedai. Terdengar suara keributan; orang-orang mengeluh, memprotes, dan suara Sasuke memohon-mohon sembari menangis. Sakura mengintip dari jendela, mendapati Sasuke setengah berlutut menarik-narik celemek di pinggang Teuchi, wajahnya basah bersimbah air mata. Teuchi berusaha membujuknya berdiri, memintanya berhenti memohon. Wajah tuanya juga kelihatan begitu sedih dan terbebani.

"Jangan usir aku, Paman. Aku harus kerja. Untuk Sakura. Aku harus kerja. Jangan usir aku ..."

Di tempatnya mengintip, Sakura menggigit bibir demi menyaksikan Sasuke melolong-lolong minta dikasihani.

Tapi apa yang dilakukan karyawan Teuchi yang lain? Seakan tidak sedikitpun tersentuh rasa iba, mereka semua hanya berdiri mengelilingi Sasuke dan Teuchi dengan berseru-seru protes—Suigetsu dan Hidan bersuara paling lantang. Dua orang itu memprovokasi teman-temannya yang lain, menuntut agar Teuchi memberhentikan Sasuke dari kedai.

"Tidak ada gunanya memperkerjakan orang seperti dia. Jangan mengorbankan mata pencaharian Paman hanya karena kasihan padanya," kata Suigetsu.

Hidan mendukung, "Ya, Paman. Masalah kehidupannya bukan urusan Paman. Orang dungu seperti dia memang tidak seharusnya menikah. Bagaimana nanti saat dia punya anak? Apa anaknya tidak akan malu punya ayah bodoh begini? Benar-benar tidak berguna."

Itu terlalu kasar. Tidakkah dia punya hati, sampai-sampai tega bicara seperti itu?

Sasuke mungkin tidak bereaksi apa-apa, selain menangis semakin kencang. Menarik-narik celemek Teuchi, belum berhenti memohon agar tidak diusir. Sasuke mungkin tidak lagi mengerti apa itu sakit hati. Tapi bagi Sakura yang mendengar itu semua, rasanya seperti ingin menampar laki-laki bermulut kasar itu saat itu juga.

"Jaga ucapanmu, Hidan!" Ayame berseru, lantang membela Sasuke.

Wanita itu melangkah ke tengah kerumunan, melotot menatap lingkaran karyawan ayahnya yang melawan, matanya merah berkaca-kaca menahan tangis. "Kalian semua keterlaluan! Seharusnya kalian membantu Sasuke, bukan malah menyudutkannya!"

"Membantu?" Suigetsu bersungut. "Untuk apa membantunya? Selama ini saja dia sudah menyulitkan kita semua."

"Benar," Hidan menyahut lagi. Sepertinya bentakan Ayame tadi tidak berpengaruh sama sekali. "Kalau dihitung-hitung, sudah berapa kerugian yang harus Paman tanggung? Coba hitung, Ayame. Sudah berapa banyak kedai ayahmu ini merugi gara-gara kecerobohannya, hah?"

Karyawan lain menggangguk-angguk, ikut panas.

"Kedai kita semakin sepi sejak dia kembali."

"Dia cuma datang membawa masalah. Tidak berguna."

"Suruh dia pergi, Paman!"

Hidan melipat kedua tangannya di dada, matanya tampak berkilat senang melihat suasana memanas. Dan seakan belum puas melihat Sasuke terpojok, dia menambahkan, "Sebenarnya Paman tidak punya kewajiban apa-apa terhadapnya. Dia bukan siapa-siapa, kan? Kirim saja dia ke panti sosial. Kudengar di Amegakure ada tempat seperti itu, penampungan orang-orang cacat."

"Ya, kirim saja dia ke sana!"

"Benar! Dia tidak bisa bekerja. Kirim dia ke sana!"

Saat itu Sakura melihat Suigetsu menyodok rusuk Hidan, menggeleng dengan tatapan tak setuju. Tapi Hidan justru memelototinya, menatapnya dengan ancaman. Hidan berseru lebih keras lagi demi menambah panas suasana.

Sasuke menggeleng-geleng. Wajahnya yang basah ketakutan menatap Teuchi. "Jangan ... Aku tidak mau pergi. Aku mau kerja. Jangan bawa aku pergi ..."

"Kalian semua tidak punya hati!" bentak Ayame.

Namun gelombang protes itu tidak juga mereda. Tidak peduli Ayame menentang dengan wajah marah dibasuh air mata. Tidak peduli Sasuke melolong semakin keras, justru seruan mereka melambung lebih keras lagi. Seakan rasa iba telah dicabut dari hati mereka.

"Kalau Paman masih mempertahankan dia di sini, biar kami yang pergi," kata Hidan lagi.

Seperti senjata pamungkas, ucapannya berhasil memengaruhi karyawan lain hingga sependapat dengannya. Sekarang semua berani berkata begitu dengan dagu terangkat, wajah penuh keyakinan dan tatapan mengancam.

Teuchi masih bergeming, belum memutuskan. Entah dia tenggelam dalam suara-suara yang menentang, atau terlarut dengan tangisan melolong Sasuke.

Cukup sampai di situ. Sakura tidak akan menyerahkan nasib Sasuke pada Teuchi. Dia melangkah keluar dari persembunyian. Datang dan menarik Sasuke ke sisinya. Dia bicara tegas pada semua orang.

"Kalian tidak perlu repot-repot mengirim Sasuke ke Amegakure. Aku sendiri yang akan merawatnya."

Sejenak Sakura menatap wajah mereka satu per satu. Hatinya bergemuruh karena marah. Suaranya gemetar ketika mengucapkan, "Aku minta maaf jika keberadaan Sasuke di sini membuat kalian tidak senang. Sasuke mungkin membuat kalian sulit akhir-akhir ini. Tapi itu bukan keinginannya. Sasuke mungkin tidak seberuntung kalian, karena dia tidak lagi punya kecerdasan untuk melakukan suatu hal. Tapi setidaknya dia masih memiliki sesuatu yang tidak pernah kalian miliki sejak lahir. Kalian tahu apa itu? Hati nurani."

Meninggalkan kebencian dan amarahnya di sana, Sakura menarik Sasuke pergi.

 **...**

Semalaman Sasuke menangis, ketakutan jika saja dia harus dibawa pergi ke tempat penampungan seperti yang Hidan katakan. Sakura telah berusaha membujuknya, memberitahunya bahwa itu tidak benar. Dia tidak akan ke mana-mana, karena dia punya Sakura. Tapi Sasuke tetap saja tidak berhenti menangis. Selain takut dibawa pergi, rupanya dia juga sedih karena tidak bisa bekerja lagi di kedai ramen Teuchi.

Dia meringkuk di tempat tidur, menangis terisak-isak seperti anak kecil. Sakura hanya bisa mengusap-usap kepalanya lembut hingga dia jatuh tertidur.

Kesedihan Sasuke membuat hati Sakura terluka. Rasanya menyakitkan melihat Sasuke harus mengulang keadaannya yang dulu, di mana semua orang tidak menginginkannya karena dia berbeda. Namun yang lebih menyakitkan adalah tak ada yang bisa dilakukan Sakura kecuali menangis diam-diam di samping Sasuke yang telah terlelap.

Jika semua ini hanya mimpi buruk, Sakura ingin segera bangun dan melupakannya.

.

.

.

Esok pagi, Sakura terbangun karena rasa sakit luar biasa yang tiba-tiba menyerang perutnya. Sasuke sudah tidak ada di sampingnya. Terdengar suaranya dari halaman belakang, sepertinya sedang bermain dengan Hachiko. Sakura merangkak turun dari tempat tidur, bersusah payah melangkah ke meja rias di mana ponselnya diletakkan. Tapi sakit bertubi-tubi yang dirasakan Sakura membuat tubuhnya roboh sebelum mencapai meja rias. Sakura meringkuk di lantai, tak kuasa menahan sakit.

"Ssss ... Sa ... sssu ... ke- _kun_..."

"Ssa ... Saa ... arrrgh ..."

Saat itu Sasuke muncul di ambang pintu, Hachiko menyusul di belakangnya. Mata hitam Sasuke terbelalak melihat kondisi Sakura di lantai. Hachiko menggonggong panik, menghampirinya, menjilat-jilat pipinya. Sementara Sasuke tidak berkata apa-apa, mulutnya terkatup rapat. Namun wajahnya seputih kertas. Tiba-tiba dia berlari. Meninggalkan Sakura kesakitan di kamar hanya bersama seekor anjing kecil.

Sakura bersusah payah merangkak menuju kursi meja rias. Dan saat itu dia merasakan cairan hangat mengalir di antara ke dua paha. Cairan merah segar yang membuatnya semakin lemas. Bukan karena sakit, tapi ketakutan luar biasa.

"Tidak ... Jangan ..."

Sekali lagi Sakura roboh ke lantai, berbaring tak berdaya dengan uraian air mata. Rasa takut mengalahkan rasa sakitnya. Benar. Sakura takut. Dia telah merelakan dirinya kehilangan Sasuke. Tapi dia tidak akan sanggup jika harus kehilangan bayinya juga.

"Kumohon ... Jangan ambil semuanya ..."

Lalu pandangannya jadi gelap.

 _Jika semua ini_ _hanya_ _mimpi buruk, aku ingin segera bangun dan melupakannya._

.

.

.

Sakura membuka mata perlahan. Tubuhnya masih terasa begitu lemah, seakan dia tidak sanggup menggerakkan satu jari pun. Kepalanya masih terasa berputar.

Kemudian matanya menangkap sosok laki-laki berambut perak, wajahnya masih tampak kabur. Laki-laki itu sedang memperhatikannya. Hingga pandangan Sakura perlahan menjadi tajam, dia mengenali wajah itu. Kakashi. Pria nyentrik itu sedang menatapnya cemas.

"Syukurlah kau akhirnya sadar," katanya.

"Di mana aku?" Sakura bertanya, suaranya terdengar lemah di telinganya sendiri.

"Rumah Sakit Konoha. Kau sudah tidak sadarkan diri hampir selama dua puluh empat jam. Tidak ingat bagaimana bisa sampai ke sini?"

Sakura terdiam. Mencoba mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi sebelumnya. Kejadian menyedihkan di kedai Teuchi. Sasuke tidak berhenti menangis sampai di rumah, dan tidak berhenti menangis semalaman. Lalu dia bermimpi, terbangun dengan rasa sakit luar biasa di perutnya. Dan dia melihat darah itu mengalir di kakinya. Darah ...

Tunggu! Jika saat ini dia terbaring di rumah sakit, apakah itu artinya dia tidak bermimpi?

Tiba-tiba Sakura mencengkram lengan Kakashi. Matanya terbelalak. "Bayiku! Apa yang terjadi pada bayiku? Katakan, Kakashi!"

"Tenanglah dulu, Sakura. Bernapaslah teratur." Kakashi menepuk-nepuk punggung tangan Sakura. Lalu pelan-pelan melepaskan cengkraman dari lengannya, meluruskan tangan kurus itu di sisi tubuh Sakura. Dia menatap Sakura lurus pada matanya, seakan berusaha membagi ketenangan itu padanya.

"Bayimu selamat," kata Kakashi kemudian.

Sakura merasa seperti baru saja terlepas dari jeratan tambang yang membelit erat tubuhnya. Kini dia bisa menghela napas lega. Tangannya secara refleks mengusap perut yang sudah tampak sedikit buncit, sementara matanya digenangi air mata kesyukuran.

"Syukurlah, Sakura. Kau tidak terlambat dibawa ke sini."

"Di mana Sasuke?" tanya Sakura begitu teringat kejadian mengerikan pagi kemarin. Mengingat wajah ketakutan Sasuke membuatnya dibayangi rasa cemas.

"Sasuke ada bersama Profesor Sarutobi. Dia sudah tidak apa-apa," kata Kakashi, lagi-lagi menatap Sakura seakan sedang membagi ketenangan padanya. Mungkin Kakashi dapat membaca dengan baik kecemasan di wajah Sakura.

"Saat membawamu ke sini, Sasuke memang ketakutan sekali. Sebenarnya dia berlari ke rumah nenek tua tetangga kalian untuk minta bantuan setelah menemukanmu terkapar di lantai kamar. Lalu nenek tua itu menghubungiku dari ponselmu dalam perjalanan menuju ke sini. Sampai kau masuk ke IGD, Sasuke duduk gemetar dengan wajah pucat di ruang tunggu. Profesor Sarutobi membujuknya pulang, tapi Sasuke tidak mau. Dia terus di sana sampai dokter yang menanganimu keluar dari IGD dan berkata kau baik-baik saja. Setelah itu dia baru mau pulang bersama Profesor."

Sakura menghela napas. Hatinya jeri membayangkan Sasuke, dia pasti takut sekali terjadi sesuatu padanya.

"Sasuke baik-baik saja, Sakura. Sekarang yang harus kaupikirkan adalah bayimu."

Tatapan bingung Sakura terlempar pada Kakashi. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tunggulah sebentar. Aku akan memanggilkan Dokter Rin untuk menjelaskannya padamu."

Beberapa saat Kakashi meninggalkan kamar rawat Sakura, lalu kembali bersama dokter wanita berambut cokelat sebahu itu.

"Apa ada masalah dengan bayiku, Dokter?" tanya Sakura tanpa basa-basi. Rasa cemasnya sungguh mengganggu. Dia bahkan tak sempat membalas sapaan ramah Dokter Rin saat tadi memasuki kamarnya.

Dokter Rin tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan panik Sakura, "Tidak ada masalah dengan bayimu, Sakura- _san_. Selama kau menurutiku. Kau harus _bed rest_ selama dua minggu. Istirahat penuh; tidak hanya fisik, tapi juga pikiran. Kemarin kau mengalami pendarahan. Itu cukup berbahaya. Kalau kau terlambat sedikit saja dibawa ke rumah sakit, mungkin bayimu tidak akan bisa diselamatkan.

"Hal seperti ini terjadi karena beban pikiranmu terlalu berat. Kandunganmu baru tiga belas minggu. Pada usia itu, janin di dalam rahim masih terlalu rentan terhadap beban psikologis ibunya. Yang ingin kukatakan, kau tidak boleh stres. Beban pikiran yang terlalu berat akan membahayakan bayimu. Kalau kau terus seperti itu, kau akan mengalami pendarahan lagi. Dan aku tidak bisa menjamin bayimu bisa diselamatkan untuk ke dua kalinya."

Sakura bergeming. Terlalu banyak hal menakutkan terlintas dalam benaknya.

"Sakura, kau sudah menanggung banyak kesulitan sejak Sasuke mengalami kemunduran," kata Kakashi. "Sekarang kau sudah mencapai batasmu. Kau tidak bisa menanggung lebih banyak lagi—"

"Apa kau ingin mengatakan kalau Sasuke yang membuatku hampir kehilangan bayiku?" Sakura melempar Kakashi dengan tatapan tajam. "Bagaimana mungkin kau menyalahkan Sasuke? Bagaimana mungkin kau tega bicara begitu, Kakashi!" Suaranya gemetar, air matanya jatuh sudah.

Untuk pertama kalinya Kakashi terlihat begitu emosional. Wajahnya serius menatap Sakura.

"Aku tidak menyalahkan siapa-siapa. Kondisimu inilah yang membuktikan bahwa kau tidak sanggup menerima penderitaan lebih banyak lagi. Sekarang aku bicara sebagai seorang teman juga seorang kakak untukmu. Kau harus membiarkan Sasuke pergi ke Amegakure."

Mata Sakura menatapnya nanar. "Apa?"

"Kami secepatnya akan membawa Sasuke ke Panti Amegakure."

"Tidak." Sakura menggeleng keras. "Kau tidak boleh membawanya, Kakashi! Aku masih bisa merawat Sasuke. Aku masih sanggup mengurusnya ..."

"Tidak, Sakura. Kau hanya akan semakin terbebani jika tetap menjalani hidup bersama Sasuke yang terus melemah. Lihatlah dirimu sekarang. Kau dengar apa kata Dokter Rin, bukan? Kalau kau tertekan, maka bayimu dalam bahaya. Apa kau tidak memikirkan itu?"

Sakura masih menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Air matanya meluncur semakin deras memikirkan perpisahan yang sama sekali tidak dia inginkan.

Mengapa dua orang yang saling mencintai harus berpisah? Hanya karena satu orang menderita? Karena satu orang terluka? Sakura tidak merasa itu benar. Dua orang yang saling mencintai sudah seharusnya bersama, apapun yang terjadi. Jika satu orang menderita, bukankah sudah seharusnya satu orang lagi tetap berada di sisinya untuk membagi beban mereka bersama? Jika satu orang terluka, bukankah sudah seharusnya satu orang lagi tetap berada di sisinya untuk menyembuhkannya? Memangnya apa artinya cinta?

"Sasuke membutuhkanku," ucap Sakura di sela-sela isak tangis. "Aku akan mendampinginya ... apapun yang terjadi. Aku akan selalu di sisinya ... untuk merawat dan menjaganya."

Dokter Rin memberikan Sakura sapu tangan, dan menggenggam tangannya seperti seorang teman baik.

"Sakura- _san_ , aku mengerti perasaanmu. Tapi coba mengertilah. Sasuke- _san_ pasti tidak akan suka jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada bayi kalian. Saat pemeriksaan kehamilan waktu itu, Sasuke- _san_ memintaku untuk menjaga bayi kalian. Saat menatap matanya, aku tahu aku tidak boleh menolak. Itu adalah permintaan tulus dari seorang laki-laki yang begitu besar cintanya pada dua jiwa; istrinya, juga anaknya yang berada dalam kandungan."

Sakura tidak menjawab. Air matanya dibiarkan mengalir, sapu tangan merah muda dari Dokter Rin hanya teremas sia-sia.

"Pikirkanlah ini, Sakura," Kakashi menarik perhatiannya kembali. "Kau akan tetap berada di sisi Sasuke yang sudah pasti akan meninggalkanmu. Atau kau akan merelakan Sasuke demi keselamatan bayimu. Mana yang akan kaupilih?"

Mana yang harus dipilihnya?

Ketika dia menggenggam satu cinta di tangan, haruskah dia melepasnya demi meraih cinta yang lain?

 _._

 _But if I let you go_

 _I will never know what my life would be holding you close to me_

 _Will I ever see you smiling back at me?_

 _How will I know if I let you go?_

 **Bersambung**

[13.03.2016]


	16. Keajaiban Itu Bernama Sasuke Uchiha

_**Peringatan!**_

 _Chapter ini akan penuh dengan hal sedih dan menyakitkan. Bagi teman-teman pembaca yang tidak menyukai tema tersebut, saya tidak keberatan jika kalian_ _tidak melanjutkan_ _mem_ _baca_ _. Saya tahu tidak semua pembaca menyukai cerita sedih. Tapi saya tidak bisa mengubah plot_ _,_ _demi kepentingan cerita. Jadi, saya ucapkan terima kasih sudah mengikuti cerita ini sampai sini._

 _Buat yang masih mau melanjutkan, selamat membaca! :)_

 _Note: jangan lupa sedia tisu yang banyak, hihii_

* * *

 **Keajaiban Itu Bernama Sasuke Uchiha**

 **.**

Orang bilang hidup itu pilihan. Dalam setiap jalan selalu ada cabang, masing-masing mengarah pada tempat tujuan yang berbeda. Mana yang akan kaupilih menentukan masa depanmu. Meskipun tidak ada yang tahu ada apa di cabang jalan ini, akan menemukan apa di cabang jalan itu, kau tetap harus memilih satu. Meneruskan perjalanan dengan apapun risiko yang belum kau ketahui, atau berbalik arah kembali ke jalanmu sebelumnya; keduanya tetaplah sebuah pilihan yang harus kauputuskan.

Terkadang pilihan tidak selalu tentang baik dan buruk. Tidak juga selalu tentang mudah dan sulit. Terkadang juga tidak selalu tentang bahagia dan menyakitkan. Ada kalanya manusia harus memilih satu antara dua hal buruk, dua hal sulit, juga dua hal menyakitkan. Suka atau tidak, dia tetap harus memilih. Yang buruk atau yang lebih buruk; yang sulit atau yang lebih sulit; yang menyakitkan atau yang lebih menyakitkan. Di sinilah manusia akan belajar menentukan mana yang paling baik untuk hidupnya, untuk masa depannya.

Benar. Di antara dua keputusan menyakitkan, dia hanya harus memilih satu. Pilihan yang tidak lebih menyakitkan untuk hidupnya dan masa depannya.

Sakura menghapus air mata di wajahnya. Napasnya terhela. Sejenak dia memejamkan mata, merasakan debaran jantungnya yang berdetak seiring detik berlalu. Dia tahu tak banyak waktu yang boleh dibuang sia-sia. Sekali lagi dia menghela napas, amat dalam, demi menguatkan hatinya atas satu pilihan.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke," kata Sakura pada Kakashi. Matanya menatap lurus, tajam dalam keyakinan tak tergoyahkan. "Untuk yang terakhir kalinya."

Kakashi mengangguk. Tanpa kata. Tanpa senyum. Karena tentu tak ada rasa senang baginya atas keputusan apapun yang dipilih Sakura.

Namun roda kehidupan terus berputar tanpa peduli kau senang atau tidak.

Sore itu juga Kakashi datang membawa Sasuke bersamanya. Sasuke mendekap buku _Itik Buruk Rupa_ di dadanya. Sejenak dia tampak ragu di ambang pintu kamar rawat Sakura, masuk atau tidak. Menoleh pada Kakashi yang meninggalkannya di depan kamar, langkahnya mundur. Sakura harus memanggilnya beberapa kali baru dia berani melangkah masuk.

Takut-takut dia menatap Sakura yang terbujur lemah di tempat tidur. Mata hitamnya membesar penuh kecemasan ketika bertanya, "Sakura masih sakit?"

Sakura tersenyum, sedikit mencerahkan wajahnya yang pucat.

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa, Sasuke- _kun_. Bagaimana denganmu? Kakashi bilang kau pergi bersama Profesor Sarutobi. Tidurmu nyenyak, Sasuke- _kun_? Apa kau makan dengan baik?"

Sasuke mengangguk, kecemasan di wajahnya berkurang sedikit.

"Profesor punya kamar yang besar seperti kamar di rumah kita, juga ada televisinya, layarnya besar sekali seperti bioskop. Aku main _video game_ dengan Konohamaru. Konohamaru itu anak dari anaknya Profesor. Apa ya namanya ... err ... Ah, pokoknya Konohamaru baik, suka memberiku kue. Kupikir Konohamaru menyukaiku, jadi aku tidak takut bicara padanya. Bibi di sana masak banyak makanan enak. Tapi masih lebih enak masakan Sakura. Bibi tidak bisa membuat sup tomat."

"Kalau aku sudah pulang dari rumah sakit, aku akan membuatkan sup tomat untukmu," kata Sakura, tersenyum.

"Benarkah?" Sasuke bersorak. "Aku mau! Aku mau!"

Namun sepersekian detik kemudian, wajah ceria Sasuke terhapus, berganti kemurungan seperti pada saat dia datang. Dengan rasa bersalah di mata hitamnya, Sasuke menatap Sakura. "Ebisu- _san_ bilang, Sakura masuk rumah sakit karena aku," katanya muram.

Seolah napas Sakura tiba-tiba tercekat di tenggorokan. Bagaimana mungkin ada seorang dari tim peneliti yang sudah selama ini bekerja bersama Sasuke bisa bicara begitu padanya? Apakah belas kasihan juga dicabut dari hatinya?

"Itu tidak benar, Sasuke- _kun_ ," kata Sakura. "Saat aku jatuh, kau sedang bermain dengan Hachiko di halaman belakang, bukan? Bagaimana itu bisa salahmu?"

Tatapan Sasuke masih tertunduk. "Ebisu- _san_ bilang, Sakura jadi begini karena kesulitan hidup bersamaku. Ebisu- _san_ bilang, aku cuma membebani Sakura—"

"Itu tidak benar!" tegas Sakura, membuat Sasuke memalingkan mata padanya dengan takut.

Rasa sakit di dalam dadanya berhasil membuat mata Sakura tergenang. Tapi sekuat hati Sakura menahan agar air matanya tidak tumpah atau itu akan membuat Sasuke bertambah sedih.

Sakura tersenyum getir, bicara dengan lebih lembut, "Itu tidak benar, Sasuke- _kun_. Aku senang hidup bersamamu. Jika kau menjadi beban untukku, bagaimana mungkin aku selalu tersenyum karenamu?"

Wajah Sasuke kembali tertunduk, seolah tidak mendengarkan Sakura. Buku dongeng di dadanya semakin di dekap erat.

"Ebisu- _san_ bilang, aku akan dibawa ke Amegakure. Aku takut ... Aku tidak mau pergi. Kalau aku ke sana, nanti Ebisu- _san_ menyuruhku menunggu, lalu dia pergi meninggalkan aku sendirian dan tidak pernah datang lagi seperti waktu aku pergi dengan Kakak. Kakak juga menyuruhku menunggu, lalu Kakak pergi meninggalkan aku sendirian dan tidak pernah datang lagi. Aku tidak mau sendirian lagi. Aku takut. Aku tidak mau pergi ..."

Demi menyaksikan Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dengan mata bergerak-gerak gelisah, Sakura memalingkan wajah karena air matanya tiba-tiba meluncur tanpa permisi. Seakan bayang-bayang ketakutan yang dirasakan Sasuke muncul di depan matanya sendiri. Sasuke, dengan kondisinya yang selemah sekarang, ternyata masih menyimpan rasa takut itu. Ketakutan akan ditinggal sendirian. Ketakutan yang sejak kecil diciptakan oleh ayahnya.

Ketika berpaling, mata basah Sakura menangkap Kakashi sudah berdiri di ambang pintu, menatapnya dengan cemas. Dari wajahnya seakan Kakashi meminta segala urusan menyulitkan itu diserahkan padanya saja, dia hendak masuk. Tapi Sakura menggeleng.

Sakura segera menghapus air matanya, tersadar harus menguasai dirinya kembali.

Dia meraih satu tangan Sasuke, meremas jemarinya dengan lembut, selembut tatapan mata zamrudnya yang terselimuti kesedihan dan hati yang terluka.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , apapun yang terjadi padaku, itu sama sekali bukan salahmu. Jadi, jangan pernah berpikir kalau kau menjadi beban untukku. Tidak, Sasuke- _kun_. Aku bahagia hidup bersamamu. Sangat bahagia."

Pelan-pelan Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya, ragu-ragu menatap Sakura dengan mata hitamnya yang besar dan polos.

"Aku bahagia bersamamu. Aku sangat berharap kita bisa hidup bersama selamanya. Tapi kita tidak bisa." Sekuat hati Sakura menatap mata Sasuke yang memandangnya dengan penuh tanda tanya. Lidahnya seakan jadi kelu ketika mengatakan, "Kau harus pergi ke Amegakure, Sasuke- _kun_."

"Kenapa? Sakura bilang aku bukan beban untuk Sakura. Tapi kenapa aku harus ke sana? Aku tidak mau berpisah dengan Sakura ..."

Sakura menelan ludah.

Dia sungguh membenci ini. Ketika dia harus meyakinkan Sasuke pada pilihan yang bahkan dia sendiri tidak menyukainya. Tidak sedikitpun dia menginginkan perpisahan dengan Sasuke. Tidak secepat ini. Tidak sebelum Sasuke dijemput kematian.

Namun pilihan ini akan menentukan masa depannya. Satu yang harus dipilihnya adalah keputusan yang tidak lebih menyakitkan daripada yang lain.

Selain itu, pergi ke Amegakure adalah pilihan Sasuke sendiri. Sasuke yang masih mampu mempertimbangkan keputusan terbaik demi wanita tercintanya yang akan dia tinggalkan untuk selamanya. Ketika memikirkan itu, Sasuke pasti tahu Sakura tidak akan menyukai keputusannya. Seperti saat ini. Tapi Sasuke tetap memilih jalan itu. Seakan dia menaruh kepercayaan yang besar, bahwa Sakura mampu melewatinya. Seberat apapun, sesakit apapun, seakan Sasuke percaya Sakura sanggup memikulnya. Karena itu, Sakura tidak punya alasan untuk mengkhianati kepercayaannya. Tidak. Dia akan jadi kuat seperti yang Sasuke percayai.

"Kau harus pergi karena sudah waktunya kau untuk pergi, Sasuke- _kun_ ," kata Sakura. "Terkadang ada hal-hal yang tidak bisa kaupaksakan. Ada hal yang harus kaujalani meskipun kau tidak menginginkannya."

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, wajahnya digelapkan kesedihan dan kecemasan.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Aku tidak mau pergi. Aku takut ..."

"Jangan takut, Sasuke- _kun_. Panti Amegakure bukan tempat yang buruk. Mereka merawat orang-orang yang kurang beruntung seperti dirimu. Mereka punya banyak kasih sayang, seperti keluarga. Kau akan punya banyak teman, teman-teman yang baik. Seperti di sekolah, kau bisa belajar membaca dan menulis bersama mereka. Kau juga boleh menggambar apa saja yang kau mau, mereka punya kertas gambar yang besar dan krayon warna-warni—"

"Apa di sana juga ada piano? Aku bisa belajar main piano?" tanya Sasuke, sejenak melirik Sakura. Tampaknya dia mulai bisa dibujuk.

Sakura mengangguk. "Ya, mereka punya piano, tidak sebesar piano di pertunjukan orkestra, tapi suaranya sama bagus. Juga ada guru musik yang pandai, kau bisa belajar memainkan lagu apa saja."

"Aku mau main lagu Kira Kira Boshi!" Sasuke bersorak. Sekarang mata hitamnya berbinar-binar. Kelihatannya dia sudah lupa dengan ketakutannya tadi.

Namun ada sedikit keresahan yang tersisa di wajahnya. Kali ini bukan lagi tentang rasa takutnya akan kesendirian di sebuah tempat yang asing. Kekhawatirannya ini begitu sederhana.

"Kalau aku berpisah dengan Sakura, siapa yang akan membacakan dongeng sebelum aku tidur? Kalau Sakura tidak ada, siapa yang akan mengikatkan tali sepatuku?" Matanya membesar, polos menatap Sakura.

Itu memang hanya pertanyaan sederhana. Namun mengetahui Sasuke mencemaskan hal-hal sesederhana itu, hati Sakura justru dibuat semakin berat.

"Di sana ada bibi pengasuh yang baik hati, dia pasti senang membacakan dongeng untukmu setiap malam. Dia juga pasti mau mengikatkan tali sepatumu dengan simpul lebih bagus dari yang kubuat," kata Sakura, tersenyum demi meyakinkan Sasuke.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Hachiko? Siapa yang akan mengajaknya bermain kalau aku pergi?"

"Tenang saja, Sasuke- _kun_. Aku akan merawat Hachiko dengan baik, aku akan sering mengajaknya bermain dan jalan-jalan."

"Setiap pagi dan sore?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Setiap pagi dan sore. Kau percaya padaku, kan?"

Sejenak Sasuke terdiam, menghela napas seakan baru saja disuruh melakukan pekerjaan berat. Jemarinya menggaruk-garuk sampul buku dongeng yang masih didekapnya erat. Alisnya berkerut seperti sedang menimbang-nimbang keputusan. Kemudian napasnya terhela lagi, kali ini lebih panjang.

Dia memandangi Sakura dengan mata hitamnya yang polos. Lalu dia seakan memberanikan diri menggenggam jemari Sakura. Terasa hangat, namun itu membuat hati Sakura bergetar karena tiba-tiba diserang kembali oleh rasa sedih.

"Kalau Sakura mau aku pergi, aku akan pergi."

Saat itu Sakura sudah tidak mampu lagi menahan diri. Dia menarik Sasuke ke dalam pelukan, mendekapnya dengan erat. Air mata yang tergenang di pelupuk matanya langsung tumpah, meresap di kemeja flanel Sasuke tatkala dia membenamkan wajah di dadanya. Sasuke hanya bergeming, mungkin terkejut dengan sikap posesifnya yang tiba-tiba. Tapi Sasuke tidak berusaha melepaskan pelukannya. Hanya membelai-belai punggungnya.

 _Mengapa kita harus berpisah dengan cara seperti ini?_

 _Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-_ kun _. Akan selalu mencintaimu. Sampai kapanpun akan mencintaimu. Meskipun kau tidak lagi di sisiku._

Sakura melepas pelukannya, menghapus jejak air mata di wajahnya. Tapi tiba-tiba gerakannya dihentikan oleh Sasuke. Tangan Sasuke yang kemudian menghapus sisa-sisa air mata di pipinya.

"Aku mau pergi ke Amegakure. Tapi Sakura harus janji padaku. Sakura jangan menangis lagi."

Bibir Sakura gemetar, lidahnya kelu. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Demi mendengar permintaan Sasuke, hatinya sungguh-sungguh ingin menangis. Itu permintaan paling sulit yang pernah diterima Sakura seumur hidupnya. Tapi sesulit apapun, mustahil sekalipun, Sakura akan memenuhinya. Demi Sasuke.

Dalam kegetiran hati, Sakura tersenyum untuknya.

Lihatlah, Sasuke membalasnya dengan senyuman lebar yang mencerahkan wajahnya. Kesedihan dan ketakutan kini tidak lagi tampak di sepasang bola matanya yang seindah mutiara hitam. Ceria wajahnya seolah dia hanya akan pergi ke rumah sebelah untuk beberapa menit lalu kembali lagi. Sasuke tidak tahu, sekali dia meninggalkan Konoha, dia tidak akan pernah kembali.

Tidak ada waktu untuk kembali.

 **...**

Sasuke dibawa ke Amegakure tepat satu hari sebelum Sakura diperbolehkan pulang dari rumah sakit. Pada hari itu Sakura hanya mampu memandang ke luar jendela kamar rawatnya, menatap kosong pada kuncup-kuncup bunga sakura di pohonnya yang baru tumbuh beberapa hari menyambut datangnya musim semi. Dengan kondisi tubuh yang bahkan meninggalkan tempat tidur saja tidak boleh, Sakura tak punya kesempatan untuk mengantar Sasuke. Tapi jika saja kondisinya memungkinkan, Sakura tetap akan memilih untuk tidak mengantarnya. Karena hatinya pasti akan terasa berat untuk melepas Sasuke.

Biarlah sore itu menjadi pertemuan terakhir mereka.

Memilih membiarkan Sasuke pergi tidak pernah mudah bagi Sakura. Sekeras usahanya untuk melepaskan, hatinya tetap saja sedih. Satu hari. Dua hari. Sakura masih tenggelam dalam perasaan bersalahnya. Rasa bersalah karena membiarkan Sasuke dirawat oleh orang asing, di tempat asing, jauh sekali darinya. Dirinya juga terjebak dalam perasaan berkhianat. Memilih Sasuke pergi, artinya dia telah mengingkari janjinya untuk terus menjaga dan merawat Sasuke, selamanya di sisinya. Entah mengapa pikiran-pikiran itu baru muncul setelah dia memutuskan sesuatu yang bertentangan dengan hatinya. Membuatnya terjerembap dalam penyesalan.

Tak ada waktu yang bisa diputar ulang. Keputusannya tidak dapat ditarik kembali. Sudah terlambat.

Ketika pelupuk mata Sakura dibanjiri genangan cairan penyesalan, tiba-tiba saja seakan wajah Sasuke muncul di depan matanya. Wajah yang menatap dengan mata besar nan polos, berkata agar dia jangan menangis lagi. Seketika itu juga Sakura menghela napas. Berusaha meredam gemuruh kesedihan di dadanya. Air mata yang tak sempat tumpah itu dilenyapkannya dengan sekali usapan.

Mengapa dia menangis?

Mengapa dia menyesal?

Bukankah tidak ada yang perlu disesali dari sebuah pilihan yang benar?

Benar. Sasuke telah menaruh kepercayaan yang besar terhadapnya, Sakura tidak bisa mengkhianati itu. Keputusannya tidak keliru. Inilah pilihan terbaik. Jika terus bersedih dan tenggelam dalam penyesalan sia-sia, dia hanya akan membahayakan bayi di dalam kandungannya. Bayi yang hidup. Sebuah kehidupan baru, yang akan menggantikan kehidupan yang telah pergi darinya. Mungkin salah jika selama ini Sakura berpikir Sasuke tidak lagi punya masa depan. Tidak benar begitu. Sasuke masih memiliki masa depan. Dan satu-satunya masa depan Sasuke adalah bayi itu. Satu-satunya yang tersisa, hal paling berharga yang dimilikinya dari Sasuke.

Sakura akan melakukan apapun demi keselamatannya.

Usia kandungannya baru 13 minggu, dan Sakura hampir kehilangannya. Itu adalah satu-satunya hal yang sekarang disesali Sakura. Kini dia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri—dan pada Sasuke yang sudah berada jauh di sana—bahwa hal itu tidak akan terjadi lagi.

Semua saran dokter diikuti Sakura. Menyuruhnya _bedrest_ selama dua minggu, maka Sakura tidak meninggalkan tempat tidur selama dua minggu penuh. Memintanya mengonsumsi makanan dan minuman bergizi demi kematangan perkembangan janin, maka Sakura benar-benar ketat menjaga asupan nustrisi yang masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Mengingatkannya untuk tidak melakukan pekerjaan-pekerjaan berat dan beristirahat yang cukup, maka Sakura melakukannya.

Beruntung ada Ino di rumah.

Wanita pirang itu datang jauh-jauh dari Tokyo pada hari terakhir Sakura di rumah sakit. Kakashi yang memberitahunya kabar Sakura nyaris keguguran. Setelah mendengar itu, dia langsung memesan tiket kereta cepat tujuan Konoha.

Ino juga ikut prihatin dengan Sasuke.

"Kalau saja aku datang lebih cepat sebelum dia dibawa pergi," gumam Ino pada waktu itu, tatapannya tertunduk murung. Kemudian mata _aqua_ -nya berkaca-kaca. "Tapi aku tidak yakin akan sanggup bertemu dengannya. Dengan kondisinya sekarang ..."

Tiba-tiba Ino menghentikan ucapannya lantaran melihat Sakura mulai tenggelam dalam lamunan. Ino menatapnya dengan wajah bersalah, meminta maaf karena merasa tidak seharusnya dia mengungkit-ungkit soal kepergian Sasuke.

Sakura hanya tersenyum getir. "Tidak apa-apa, Ino. Aku berjanji pada Sasuke untuk tidak akan pernah menangis lagi. Aku tidak akan menangis," katanya, membohongi hatinya.

Tapi hari-hari itu telah berlalu. Sekarang Sakura sudah lebih bisa berbesar hati menerima pilihannya sendiri.

Terima kasih untuk Ino. Selain membantu mengurusi pekerjaan rumah tangga selama Sakura tidak meninggalkan tempat tidur, wanita pirang yang telah menjadi kekasih Kakashi itu juga menolong Sakura dengan penghiburannya. Dia yang suka sekali bercerita tentang apa saja membuat Sakura terbantu untuk melupakan kegundahan hatinya. Dengan ucapannya yang blak-blakan, Ino berhasil mengembalikan semangat kehidupan dalam jiwa Sakura.

Ino sebetulnya ingin tinggal lama di rumah Sakura. Tapi setelah masa _bedrest_ selesai, Sakura meminta Ino kembali ke Tokyo. Sakura keberatan jika Ino terus-terusan dibuatnya repot mengurusi pekerjaan rumah. Bahkan ketika Ino mengatakan akan menginap selama dirinya _bedrest_ , Sakura telah berencana menyewa pengurus rumah tangga. Tapi Ino keras kepala ingin membantunya, Sakura tidak usah menyewa siapa-siapa. Sakura yang keras kepala ternyata tidak sanggup menghadapi kepala batu Ino yang lebih-lebih dibandingkan dirinya. Jadi, Sakura terpaksa membiarkan Ino.

Karena sekarang tubuhnya sudah pulih, Ino tidak punya alasan untuk berdiam lebih lama di rumah Sakura. Bukan Sakura tidak suka ada Ino di sini. Dia sangat senang Ino ada di sini. Namun Sakura tidak bisa membiarkan si pirang itu mengorbankan waktu latihannya. Kompetisi baletnya semakin dekat, tinggal beberapa minggu lagi.

"Kau sudah lama menunggu kompetisi ini, kan? Lebih baik kau segera kembali ke Tokyo, fokus saja pada latihanmu. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa," kata Sakura ketika sore itu mereka sedang bersama-sama melipat pakaian yang telah kering dijemur.

Ino berdecak tak acuh. Lengannya mengambil satu pakaian dari keranjang, lalu mulai melipat dengan caranya sendiri—kurang rapi, tapi setidaknya dia membantu Sakura terhindar dari tumpukan pakaian kusut yang belum disetrika.

"Aku latihan di sini juga sama saja. Di pusat kota ada _dance studio_ yang disewakan. Aku sudah lihat isinya, bagus, fasilitasnya lengkap. Banyak juga penari balet yang latihan di sana. Jadi ..." Ino mengambil satu lagi pakaian dari keranjang, matanya terlempar pada Sakura. "Kau tidak punya alasan lagi untuk memaksaku cepat-cepat pulang."

"Tentu saja ada," sahut Sakura tidak mau kalah. "Kalau kau ingin tampil maksimal saat kompetisi nanti, tubuhmu harus cukup istirahat. Itu tidak bisa kaudapatkan kalau masih bertahan di sini. Sudah kubilang, lebih baik pulang ke Tokyo, kan?"

Ino mendengus kesal. "Kau dan Sasuke sama saja, sukanya mendikteku." Sepertinya itu semacam ucapan setelah dia tak lagi bisa membantah.

"Siapa yang mendikte? Aku hanya memberimu solusi." Sakura terkekeh.

"Nah, nah! Sasuke juga bilang begitu kalau aku mengomentari ucapannya," sungut Ino.

Sakura tidak berkomentar lagi. Sejenak dia terdiam, membiarkan keheningan mengisi penuh-penuh kerinduannya pada Sasuke di dalam hatinya. Mata zamrudnya memandang foto pernikahan yang digantung di dinding, memandang wajah Sasuke dengan senyum tipisnya yang menawan.

Ini hari ke-17 sejak Sasuke dibawa ke Panti Amegakure. Tanpa bisa membohongi hati, Sakura sungguh merindukannya.

Jika biasanya sore begini Sasuke jalan-jalan dengan Hachiko atau bermain lempar bola _baseball_ di halaman belakang, sekarang apa yang sedang dia lakukan di sana?

Jika kemampuannya yang terakhir hilang adalah memegang sumpit dengan benar, sekarang kemampuan apa lagi yang diambil darinya?

Apakah Sasuke merindukannya juga?

Atau jangan-jangan ... Sasuke tidak lagi mengingatnya?

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke Ame untuk mengunjunginya?" tanya Ino tiba-tiba, memecah lamunan sedih Sakura.

Mata zamrud Sakura membesar, tertegun menatap Ino.

Si pirang itu mengangkat bahu. Tampak tidak yakin dengan idenya. "Kupikir tidak ada salahnya. Mereka hanya bilang kau tidak lagi bisa merawat Sasuke, makanya dia dikirim ke Ame. Tapi mereka tidak bilang kalau kau tidak boleh mengunjunginya di sana, kan?"

Benar. Mengapa Sakura tidak pernah memikirkan itu sebelumnya?

Rencana pergi berkunjung ke Amegakure pun disusun. Tapi sebelumnya, Sakura bertanya pada Dokter Rin apakah kondisi tubuh dan bayi di perutnya sudah memungkinkan untuk melakukan perjalanan ke luar kota. Setelah melakukan beberapa pemeriksaan, Dokter Rin membuat Sakura lega dengan menyatakan bahwa dia sudah cukup sehat untuk bepergian jauh—dengan catatan, dia tidak boleh terlalu lelah; kalau sungguh ingin pergi, lebih baik menggunakan kendaraan pribadi.

Ino berinisiatif menyewa mobil, dia yang akan menyetir agar Sakura tidak kelelahan. Sakura setuju.

Maka hari itu Sakura sibuk memasak sup tomat untuk dibawanya ke Amegakure. Saat pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Sasuke di rumah sakit, dia mengatakan pada Sasuke untuk membuatkannya sup tomat. Dia akan memenuhi janji itu. Tunggulah, Sasuke- _kun_.

Sakura juga sudah membelikan beberapa pakaian baru. Dan semalaman merajut syal berwarna biru tua, warna kesukaannya.

Betapa hebatnya rasa rindu yang melebur bersama ketidaksabaran untuk sebuah pertemuan menciptakan gambaran-gambaran imajinatif di dalam benak Sakura. Terbayang mata hitam Sasuke yang indah berbinar-binar ketika Sakura memakaikan syal rajutan itu pada lehernya. Dan ceria wajah Sasuke ketika Sakura menyuapi sesendok demi sesendok sup tomat kesukaannya.

Tapi sayang lamunan indah itu pecah karena kedatangan Kakashi.

Sakura tidak tahu mengapa dia tiba-tiba datang. Tapi belakangan Sakura tahu, Kakashi datang setelah Ino meneleponnya. Ino iseng memberitahu Kakashi bahwa hari itu dia dan Sakura akan pergi ke Amegakure untuk mengunjungi Sasuke—hanya iseng, karena memang dia suka sekali bercerita. Ino tidak tahu saja ulah isengnya berakibat panjang.

Kakashi langsung datang setelah Ino mengatakan rencana kepergiannya di telepon—sambungan telepon diputuskannya secara sepihak begitu saja, lalu nyaris hanya lima menit kemudian dia muncul di depan pintu rumah Sakura.

"Pertemuanmu dengan Sasuke di rumah sakit sore itu adalah yang terakhir kalinya, Sakura. Kau seharusnya mengerti. Kau hanya akan membuat dirimu semakin sedih jika mengetahui bagaimana kondisinya sekarang," kata Kakashi, tanpa basa-basi.

Sakura terdiam sejenak. Dalam hati dia menyesal tidak mengingatkan Ino agar tidak memberitahu Kakashi tentang rencana mereka hari ini. Sakura sudah menduga, Kakashi tidak akan menyukai keinginannya pergi ke Amegakure. Lihatlah apa yang terjadi sekarang.

"Jika aku tidak melihatnya, aku takut aku akan menyesal seumur hidupku, Kakashi," Sakura mengaku saja. Dia bahkan tidak akan sungkan jika harus mengemis pada pria itu.

"Kumohon mengertilah, Kakashi. Izinkan aku bertemu dengannya. Satu kali saja."

Kakashi menghela napas berat. Matanya menghindari Sakura. Sungguh, Sakura tidak suka melihatnya seperti itu. Apa yang akan dikatakannya?

"Kalaupun kau pergi, kau tetap tidak bisa bertemu dengannya, Sakura."

Seakan napas Sakura tercekat di tenggorokan. Nanar dia menatap Kakashi. "Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kaukatakan?"

Ruang tamu itu lengang karena Kakashi masih terdiam di tempatnya berdiri.

Sejenak dia menatap Sakura. Dia pasti tahu apa yang sedang berkelebatan di dalam benak Sakura saat ini. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tidak ingin dijawab. Dugaan-dugaan yang tidak ingin dibenarkan. Karena itu dia menghela napas berat sekali lagi.

"Sasuke meninggal tiga hari setelah dibawa ke Amegakure."

Lutut Sakura tiba-tiba lemas, ketika itu juga dia jatuh ke lantai—Ino cepat-cepat menahannya, tapi kemudian hanya bisa membiarkannya duduk tak berdaya di atas lantai papan, membiarkan bahunya menjadi satu-satunya tempat bersandar.

Sakura tidak tahu luka sebesar apa yang menganga di hatinya sekarang. Luka dari kesedihannya yang mendalam.

Matanya menatap udara kosong.

Hatinya kosong.

Hampa.

Sasuke telah pergi. Dua minggu yang lalu. Di saat Sakura beranggapan dia masih _baik-baik saja_. Di saat Sakura penasaran apakah di sana dia mendapat banyak teman. Sasuke telah tiada bahkan ketika Sakura bertanya-tanya apakah Sasuke masih mengingat dirinya. Kenapa?

"Kenapa kau baru mengatakannya?"

Wajah Sakura terangkat, menatap Kakashi dengan menuntut jawaban. Matanya penuh tergenang cairan kesedihan bercampur kekecewaan.

"Jika aku tidak pernah berencana ke Amegakure, apa kau akan tetap diam, Kakashi? Apa kau akan menyembunyikan itu selamanya dariku? Kenapa?"

Air matanya tumpah sudah. Hatinya yang hampa tak lagi kebas, makin lama rasa sakit yang menyesakkan dadanya semakin berlipat.

"Kenapa, Kakashi? Kau berpikir dengan menyembunyikan itu dariku, kau membantu mengurangi rasa sakit di hatiku? Atau kau akan mengatakan bahwa Sasuke yang menginginkan semua ini, menyuruhmu merahasiakan kematiannya agar aku tidak menderita? Apakah selama ini semua orang hanya berpura-pura menganggapku kuat?"

Tanpa berani menatap mata Sakura, Kakashi berucap, "Maafkan aku, Sakura."

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Tidak mau mendengar apapun. Air mata di pipinya tak berhenti mengalir. Seakan seluruh kesedihan yang dipendamnya selama ini, seluruh tangisan yang disimpannya dalam-dalam, kini tumpah ruah seperti air bah dari bendungan yang tak sanggup lagi menahan tekanan kuat dari dalam. Dia tersedu. Merintih. Meraung dalam tangis. Kali ini dia sungguh tidak bisa mengendalikan diri.

Ino tak sanggup berkata apa-apa, hanya mengusap-usap lembut kepala Sakura yang terbenam di pundaknya. Ikut menangis bersamanya.

Seorang wanita berhati kuat ada kalanya menjadi begitu rapuh. Setegar apapun dia berdiri selama ini, ada saatnya ketika dia merasa letih dan kehilangan tenaga. Bagaimanapun hati manusia hanyalah sebongkah perasaan yang tidak selamanya kebal ditempa rasa sakit. Bahkan batu lama-kelamaan akan pecah jika terus ditetesi air. Tak ada yang abadi di dunia ini, kekuatan hati sekalipun.

 _Untuk kali ini saja biarkan aku menangis, Sasuke-_ kun _._

 **...**

Satu hal yang paling Sakura sesali dari kematian Sasuke adalah dia tidak dapat mengantar Sasuke ke tempat peristirahatannya yang terakhir. Bahkan di saat-saat Sasuke mengembuskan napas terakhir, Sakura tidak mengetahui apa-apa. Itu menyakitkan.

Dugaannya terhadap semua alasan itu benar. Kakashi menyimpan kabar kematian Sasuke karena permintaan Sasuke sendiri. Sejak mengetahui dirinya tidak akan berumur panjang, Sasuke telah merencanakan semuanya. Pergi ke Amegakure jika Sakura tidak lagi mampu merawatnya. Pergi jauh, agar katika dia meninggal, Sakura hanya tahu dia baik-baik saja di sana.

Saat memikirkan itu pertama kali, Sakura merasa marah. Sasuke berencana menipu Sakura dengan membiarkannya berpikir bahwa dirinya tetap hidup, seolah Sakura tidak akan sanggup menerima berita kematiannya. Seolah kepergiannya akan membuat Sakura hancur berkeping-keping. Ke mana rasa percaya Sasuke padanya? Bukankah selama ini Sasuke meyakini bahwa dia adalah wanita yang kuat?

Setelah Sakura memikirkannya lagi dan lagi, berusaha melihatnya dari sudut pandang Sasuke, dia akhirnya memahami bahwa ini bukan masalah Sasuke percaya atau tidak pada hatinya.

Pertemuan di rumah sakit sore itu adalah perpisahan mereka yang sesungguhnya.

Sasuke hanya ingin membuatnya mengerti, bahwa setelah dia meninggalkan Konoha, dia tidak akan pernah kembali. Setelah pelukan mereka di rumah sakit sore itu, tidak akan ada lagi pelukan berikutnya. Sasuke bahkan memintanya berjanji untuk tidak akan menangis lagi.

Benar. Itulah perpisahan yang sesungguhnya. Mengapa Sakura tidak menyadari?

Gundukan tanah itu masih merah. Di dalam sana, lelaki yang dicintainya telah berbaring damai. Begitu damai, karena segala penderitaannya selama hidup telah diangkat dan dihapuskan.

"Kakashi, aku ingin bertanya satu hal. Tapi kau harus menjawab jujur."

Kakashi yang berdiri beberapa langkah di belakang Sakura menggumam, mempersilakan.

Sakura menelan ludah, menatap nama Sasuke Uchiha yang terpahat di batu nisan. "Sasuke memintamu membawanya pergi, sebenarnya bukan karena aku tidak lagi mampu merawatnya. Tapi dia tidak ingin aku melihatnya menjadi semakin lemah. Apakah itu benar?"

Taman pemakaman itu lengang. Setelah beberapa saat Kakashi baru menjawab, "Ya. Itu benar."

Hanya mengetahui itu dalam dugaan sudah membuat hati Sakura berdenyut sakit. Apalagi ketika mendengar sendiri pembenarannya dari orang lain.

Lihatlah betapa besar Sasuke mencintainya. Sasuke memilih untuk menderita sendirian. Hanya karena dia tidak ingin Sakura bersedih melihat kondisinya semakin buruk dan menyedihkan menjelang kematian. Dia sungguh-sungguh memikirkan perasaan Sakura. Padahal jika bisa egois, dia mungkin lebih suka bertahan bersama Sakura, melemah dan sekarat di sisi Sakura karena dia sangat membutuhkannya. Namun bukankah orang bilang cinta itu buta? Karena cinta membuatnya tak lagi memandang apapun yang dia butuhkan. Dan bukankah sejatinya cinta adalah melepaskan, bukan menggenggam erat? Karena cintanya yang begitu besar pada Sakura, Sasuke memilih untuk melepasnya.

Air mata Sakura tergenang di pelupuk, nyaris tumpah.

Tidak boleh tumpah, karena dia telah berjanji pada Sasuke untuk tidak menangis lagi. Sebuah janji di hari perpisahan mereka. Dia telah melanggarnya satu kali, ketika mendengar berita yang paling tidak ingin dia dengar. Kali ini tidak lagi. Kini dan selamanya, dia harus kuat demi Sasuke.

 **...**

Kematian Sasuke ternyata tidak hanya dirahasiakan dari Sakura, tapi juga semua orang. Orang-orang di kedai. Bahkan orang-orang di Laboratorium Kejiwaan—dari tim peneliti, sepertinya hanya sebagian kecil yang tahu, Kakashi dan Profesor Sarutobi termasuk di antaranya. Kakashi mengabari mereka dua hari setelah Sakura mengetahuinya.

Begitu kabar duka menyebar, Sakura menerima banyak ucapan bela sungkawa. Mereka mendatanginya ke rumah, atau hanya menyampaikan lewat telepon; apapun itu Sakura menghargainya. Orang-orang terdekatnya datang untuk ikut bersimpati dan menghiburnya. Ayahnya datang bersama Gaara. Teuchi dan Ayame. Bahkan Tsunade.

Dosennya itu datang membawa karangan bunga yang indah. Memeluk Sakura. Dia mengatakan penyesalan atas sikapnya saat terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Sebenarnya Sakura sudah lama melupakan itu, tapi mendengar permintaan maafnya membuat hati Sakura menjadi lebih ringan.

Dari semua orang terdekat Sakura, hanya ibunya yang tidak datang. Tidak pula menelepon. Sakura tidak akan bertanya apa sebabnya. Jika Tsunade saja bisa melunak, mungkin hati ibunya lebih keras daripada batu.

Itachi bersama keluarga kecilnya datang pada hari berikutnya.

Helena memeluk Sakura. Justru dia yang menangis tersedu-sedu, sementara Sakura bisa menahan diri. Ryu tampak begitu murung dalam gendongan ayahnya. Lengannya yang merangkul leher sang ayah baru terlepas setelah dia jatuh tertidur karena lelah bersedih. Kasihan, bocah lelaki itu pasti sangat menyayangi Paman Sasuke—paman yang dianggapnya malaikat penolong Nenek.

"Sekarang paman-malaikatnya sudah beristirahat dengan tenang bersama Nenek," gumam Itachi, menatap sendu pusara Sasuke di hadapannya.

Pada kunjungan Sakura bersama Itachi kali ini, banyak sekali karangan bunga di sekeliling makam.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Sasuke begitu dicintai," kata Sakura di sebelah Itachi, menatap bunga-bunga itu, mencaritahu siapa saja yang meletakkannya di sana.

Ketika itu dia dan Itachi bersamaan menoleh setelah mendengar langkah kaki yang terhenti beberapa langkah di belakang mereka. Seorang laki-laki datang, berpakaian rapi serba hitam, membawa bunga di tangannya. Seseorang yang tidak pernah disangka-sangka kehadirannya di sini. Suigetsu.

Dia membungkuk pada Sakura dan Itachi. Melihat kesedihan di wajahnya saat ini, Sakura tidak yakin lelaki itu hanya pura-pura.

Dan sepertinya Suigetsu memang tidak sedang berpura-pura. Dia bahkan berurai air mata di depan pusara Sasuke, menyesali semua perbuatannya selama ini.

"Sasuke tidak pernah jahat padaku atau pada Hidan—pada siapapun. Tapi kami selalu mengoloknya, senang mengerjainya. Aku benar-benar menyesal. Juga untuk hal terakhir yang harus Sasuke alami di kedai. Aku tidak sungguh-sungguh menginginkan dia pergi. Aku hanya kesal karena dia tiba-tiba bisa menggunakan mesin hitung, lalu dia mengambil tempatku.

"Saat dia kembali ke kedai setelah berbulan-bulan lamanya, aku merasa posisiku terancam. Tadinya aku hanya bermaksud agar Paman Teuchi memberhentikannya dari pekerjaan apapun di kedai. Aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk membuatnya terusir. Setelah itu aku sangat merasa bersalah. Kau benar, Sakura- _san_. Aku mungkin hanya sedikit lebih pintar dari Sasuke, tapi aku tidak punya sesuatu yang dimilikinya, hati nurani. Ya, aku adalah orang yang tidak punya hati nurani. Dan aku menyesal."

Sepertinya penyesalan Suigetsu telah mengalahkan rasa malunya. Begitu dalam penyesalan itu sampai dia tidak peduli meskipun harus tersedu-sedu di depan seorang wanita.

"Tapi mengatakan itu sekarang tidak ada gunanya," gumamnya lagi sembari menyeka ingus. "Maafkan aku. Kumohon maafkan aku untuk Sasuke."

Laki-laki itu membungkuk lagi pada Sakura. Kali ini lebih dalam.

Tidak ada kata yang Sakura ucapkan. Meskipun pengakuan itu terdengar menjengkelkan, Suigetsu telah menyesalinya. Laki-laki itu sungguh malang karena rasa sesalnya datang terlambat, setelah dia tak lagi punya kesempatan untuk meminta maaf pada orang yang telah disakitinya. Itu cukup untuk menghukumnya. Maka Sakura memaafkannya.

"Aku tahu laki-laki itu. Aku sering melihatnya mengganggu Sasuke saat dulu aku diam-diam mengamatinya," kata Itachi setelah Suigetsu pamit pergi. "Saat melihatnya waktu itu, kupikir dia orang yang benar-benar tidak punya hati, tega menggunakan kekurangan seseorang sebagai bahan lelucon untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri. Tapi lihat dia sekarang. Dia menangis tersedu-sedu karena menyesali semua perbuatannya. Kurasa Sasuke-lah yang membuat pintu hatinya terketuk."

Itachi menghela napas panjang ketika menatap batu nisan, menatap nama adiknya di sana.

"Sasuke memang lahir dengan keterbelakangan mental. Kecerdasannya terbatas. Tapi di balik itu semua, Sasuke memiliki kelebihan yang tidak dimiliki orang lain. Tanpa kecerdasan, dia tidak mampu memahami ucapan orang lain; tapi dengan kepolosannya, dia mampu memahami hati orang lain.

"Ketika masih anak-anak aku tidak punya satu pun teman, di sekolah ataupun di rumah, karena aku terlalu menyebalkan diajak berteman. Aku berusaha nyaman dengan kesendirianku, sehingga aku merasa tidak membutuhkan siapapun. Lalu Sasuke membuat semuanya terbalik. Dengan wajah polosnya, dia selalu memaksaku menemaninya bermain. Menarik-narik tanganku ke halaman untuk mengorek sarang semut. Atau menarik tanganku untuk menemaninya bermain ular-tangga. Dia selalu tertawa meskipun aku sering membentaknya. Dia selalu tersenyum meskipun aku mengabaikannya. Dia membuatku untuk pertama kalinya memiliki teman, seseorang yang tulus menerimaku."

Sakura pikir itu benar. Seseorang dengan keterbatasan seperti Sasuke tidak memiliki banyak mimpi dalam hidupnya. Mimpinya boleh jadi hanya satu, diakui oleh orang lain. Berada di tengah masyarakat tanpa ditatapi berbeda meskipun mereka memang _berbeda_. Memiliki teman-teman untuk tertawa bersamanya. Bahkan seorang terbelakang tidak menginginkan kesendirian dalam hidupnya. Karena itu mereka memberikan apa saja yang mereka bisa. Meskipun mereka hanya bisa tersenyum, maka mereka tersenyum sekalipun orang-orang menggunakan itu untuk merendahkannya. Bagi mereka tak masalah menjadi badut. Asalkan ada teman di sekelilingnya untuk tertawa bersamanya. Dengan segala kepolosan yang menyelimuti keterbatasan itu, mereka hanya ingin keberadaannya diakui.

Sakura memandangi nama yang terpahat dengan indah di batu nisan. _Sasuke Uchiha._

Nama itu akan menjadi sejarah. Sebagai orang terbelakang pertama yang berhasil menjadi jenius oleh percobaan Universitas Konoha. Eksperimen itu boleh jadi gagal, berakhir pada nasib Sasuke yang harus terbaring di bawah gundukan tanah merah itu. Tapi itu tidak berarti bahwa penelitian selesai begitu saja. Universitas Konoha justru mendapatkan kesempatan untuk memperbaiki kesalahan-kesalahan mereka dengan formula yang lebih akurat, berkat sumbangsih yang begitu besar dari Sasuke.

Setelah itu mereka akan menemukan obatnya. Metode medis untuk menyembuhkan retardasi mental, juga untuk mencegah kelahiran anak-anak teretardasi mental. Regenerasi manusia.

Itu jasa terbesar Sasuke bagi dunia.

Sakura tidak akan bersedih lagi. Biar kesedihannya diganti dengan rasa bangga. Setiap kali penyesalan menyusup ke dalam hatinya, dia hanya perlu mengingat bahwa Sasuke tidak meninggal sia-sia.

Setangkai bunga _daffodil_ putih diletakkannya di atas nisan.

Bunga kesukaan Sasuke. Bunga yang melambangkan harapan, kegembiraan, dan optimisme. Seperti itulah Sasuke. Seseorang yang penuh dengan harapan untuk diakui orang lain. Seseorang yang kaya dengan segala kebahagiaan sederhana yang dimilikinya. Dan seseorang yang jiwanya hidup karena semangat optimisme terhadap orang-orang yang dicintainya.

Jika seorang terbelakang menjadi jenius itu disebut sebuah keajaiban, bagi Sakura keajaiban adalah Sasuke itu sendiri. Menjadi jenius ataupun terbelakang, dia telah menjadi berarti bagi orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Sakura tersenyum ketika sekali lagi memandangi namanya di batu nisan. Kemudian berbalik pergi bersama Itachi. Meninggalkan seluruh kesedihannya di sana, membawa pulang perasaan bangga dan penghormatan di hatinya.

 _Selamat jalan, Sasuke-_ kun _. Terima kasih untuk semua yang telah kauberikan pada kami._

 **...**

Delapan hari setelah kabar kematian Sasuke menyebar, ibunda Sakura datang dengan tidak diduga-duga.

Sakura terkejut ketika siang itu membukakan pintu untuk menyambut tamu yang menekan bel rumahnya. Tamu yang satu kalipun tak pernah terpikir olehnya akan datang. Ibunya. Wanita yang tidak pernah menginjakkan kaki ke Konoha, kota kecil yang selalu diremehkannya. Datang bersama ayahnya membawa koper dan tas-tas besar.

"Ibu pikir kau butuh pengalaman merawat bayi. Kalau kau mengizinkan, Ibu ingin tinggal di sini untuk menemanimu."

Saat itu butiran air mata Sakura jatuh. Dia langsung mendekap ibunya, menangis di pundaknya.

"Ya, Bu. Aku akan sangat membutuhkannya. Tinggallah di sini bersamaku," gumam Sakura dengan suara gemetar dalam isak.

Ibunya membelai lembut kepalanya. Mencium dahi dan kedua pipinya ketika Sakura mengangkat kepala untuk menatapnya dengan mata basah, jemari ibunya menyekanya. Sementara mata ibunya juga sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Kenapa kita harus melalui semua hal menyakitkan ini untuk bisa saling memeluk seperti dulu? Maafkan Ibu untuk semua keegoisan Ibu, Sakura."

Sakura menggeleng. "Ibu tidak perlu minta maaf. Akulah yang tidak pernah mengerti bagaimana cara Ibu menyayangiku. Maafkan aku untuk kekeraskepalaanku, Bu ..."

Air mata ibunya meleleh sudah. Ditariknya Sakura ke dalam pelukan. Lalu menangis bersama-sama.

"Aku menyayangi Ibu."

Ibunya mencium sisi kepala Sakura dan berkata, "Ibu juga sayang padamu, Nak. Sangat sayang. Putriku. Sakura-ku ..."

Sakura melihat ayahnya juga sibuk menyeka air mata. Tangan Sakura terulur, mengajak ayahnya untuk bergabung bersama mereka, dalam dekap kasih sayang penuh kehangatan.

Kepergian Sasuke tidak hanya meninggalkan duka di hati Sakura. Tapi juga ibunya. Ibu Sakura mengaku ingin datang pada hari itu juga, ketika kabar duka itu sampai ke telinganya. Namun dia takut Sakura masih marah padanya, tidak menginginkan kehadirannya. Dan seminggu belakangan ibunya telah membulatkan hati; bagaimanapun cara Sakura menyambutnya nanti, dia tetap akan hadir untuk seseorang yang telah membuatnya memahami.

Ibunya mengakui bahwa selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini dia telah banyak berpikir ulang. Tentang banyak hal dalam hidupnya. Terutama tentang hubungannya dengan Sakura. Sejak Sasuke mampir berkunjung ke rumah mereka setelah agenda pertemuan tim peneliti di Tokyo bulan Desember lalu. Ketika Sasuke mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah seorang penderita retardasi mental yang disembuhkan oleh sebuah eksperimen.

"Ibu tidak terlalu terkejut waktu Sasuke mengakui itu, karena sejak awal Ibu sudah merasa ada yang berbeda dengannya," kata ibunya.

Malam itu dia menemani Sakura tidur di kamarnya, mengisi kekosongan dan kesepian Sakura setelah berminggu-minggu Sasuke tidak lagi ada di sana. Sang ibu membiarkan Sakura bersandar di bahunya, sementara tangannya membelai-belai rambut merah muda putrinya.

Ibunya menghela napas. "Sasuke sudah berpisah dengan ibunya begitu lama. Dia tidak bisa mengingat seperti apa ibunya di masa lalu, tapi dia percaya bahwa cinta ibunya sangat besar untuknya. Seorang anak yang hampir tidak bisa mengingat ibunya ternyata menyimpan keyakinan yang besar bahwa ibunya menyayanginya dengan sepenuh hati. Tadinya Ibu tidak percaya hal seperti itu nyata. Tapi kemudian Ibu memikirkanmu. Ibu memikirkan semua yang sudah Ibu lakukan padamu. Lalu mengingat lagi hari terakhir kita bertengkar, Ibu ingat kau menangis, Sakura. Ibu pikir, Ibu sudah sangat keterlaluan padamu."

Sakura mengangkat kepala, menatap ibunya lembut. Mata zamrudnya antara memancarkan kesenduan dan rasa bersalah.

"Ibu tahu apa yang Sasuke katakan tentang Ibu setelah mengejarku malam itu? Dia tidak percaya kalau Ibu seburuk yang aku pikirkan. Aku masih mengingat dengan jelas, sesuatu yang Sasuke katakan tentang Ibu. Dia percaya bahwa ibuku adalah seorang ibu yang baik. Dia bilang, aku hanya tidak bisa melihatnya karena selama ini kebaikannya padaku tertutupi oleh rasa kecewaku yang lebih besar padanya.

"Itu benar, Bu. Aku sadar selama ini hatiku dibutakan oleh kekecewaan. Aku merasa kecewa karena Ibu tidak mau mengerti apa yang kuinginkan. Aku marah tanpa mau memahami bahwa sebenarnya sesuatu yang ibuku lakukan meskipun membuatku kecewa adalah caranya menyayangiku."

Sakura meraih tangan ibunya, mengecup punggung tangannya.

"Ibu, bukankah Ibu sudah menyayangiku sejak aku ada di dalam kandunganmu? Apakah cinta Ibu berubah setelah aku lahir dan tumbuh dewasa? Apakah cinta Ibu berubah setelah aku selalu menyakitimu?"

Ibunya menggeleng, matanya sudah penuh digenangi air mata. "Tidak, Nak. Satu-satunya yang berubah adalah cinta Ibu bertambah dan bertambah lagi."

Kemudian mereka saling mendekap, menangis bersama-sama. Menangisi masa lalu yang telah mereka lalui dengan begitu banyak kesalahpahaman. Juga menangisi saat ini, saat ketika akhirnya mata mereka terbuka untuk bisa melihat ke dalam hati masing-masing. Bahwa ada cinta yang besar untuk satu sama lain.

 **...**

Ayah dan ibu Sakura telah berencana pindah ke Konoha. Mereka tidak bisa membiarkan Sakura tinggal sendirian, sementara Sakura ingin tetap berada di sini. Bagi Sakura, di kota inilah dia menemukan cintanya, dan di kota ini pula cintanya dikubur. Konoha telah menjadi rumah baginya. Karena itu ayah dan ibunya sepakat untuk pindah.

"Hitung-hitung mencari suasana baru. Tokyo sudah terlalu padat dan membosankan," kata ayahnya demi meyakinkan Sakura.

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaan Ayah?"

"Tenang saja. Ayah sedang mengurus mutasi ke cabang Konoha, prosesnya selesai beberapa minggu lagi. Jadi untuk sementara Ayah hanya menginap di akhir pekan, sedangkan Ibu bisa langsung tinggal menetap di sini."

Sakura menatap tak yakin pada ibunya. Bagaimanapun ibunya tak pernah menyukai suasana yang terlalu sunyi. Ketika mereka berlibur ke penginapan di daerah perkebunan dan peternakan luar kota pun ibunya tidak betah berlama-lama. Apakah mungkin ibunya akan tahan dengan suasana Konoha yang jauh dari hiruk-pikuk kota metropolitan? Selain itu jika pindah ke Konoha, ibunya akan kesulitan bertemu dengan teman-teman perkumpulannya. Kalaupun ingin membentuk perkumpulan baru, Sakura tak yakin ibunya akan menemukan teman-teman seperti di Tokyo. Ibu-ibu di sini masih konservatif, ibu rumahan, yang lebih banyak waktunya disita untuk mengurus rumah, suami, dan anak-anak. Konoha sama sekali berbeda dengan Tokyo. Apakah ibunya yakin akan pindah?

"Maksudmu perkumpulan di kafe atau restoran? Duduk bersama menghabiskan uang dengan memesan minum dan makanan, menghabiskan waktu dengan pembicaraan yang tak jelas arahnya? Siapa yang mau membuat perkumpulan seperti itu?"

Alis Sakura terangkat ketika sekali lagi menatap ibunya. Benarkah ibunya yang sedang bicara itu? Benarkah itu Mebuki Haruno?

Ibunya mengangkat bahu. "Lebih baik Ibu di rumah bermain dengan cucu Ibu, kan?"

Sakura hanya bisa mengulas senyum, merangkul bahu ibunya. Bahagia karena ibunya telah berubah. Yang dilihatnya dari sosok sang ibu sekarang bukan lagi wanita hedonis yang haus akan pemujaan status sosial tinggi. Keajaiban telah mengubahnya, menyentuh hatinya hingga ke dasar. Dan keajaiban itu bernama Sasuke Uchiha.

Memang jelas sekali bedanya ketika ada ibu yang mendampingi di rumah dengan tidak. Untuk wanita yang sedang mengandung anak pertama seperti Sakura, wajar sekali jika dia membutuhkan figur seseorang yang telah berpengalaman dalam urusan kehamilan. Wanita yang baru pertama kali mengandung tidak sama seperti anak kuda yang baru saja lahir langsung dibiarkan belajar berdiri sendiri dengan kedua kakinya yang masih sempoyongan. Butuh pengalaman untuk membimbing mereka, karena ilmu teoretis saja tidak cukup untuk merawat dan menjaga bayi di dalam perut. Kehamilan adalah masa terpenting bagi seorang wanita sebelum menjadi ibu. Dan dibutuhkan sosok seorang ibu sebelum mereka bisa sempurna menjadi ibu.

Seperti yang Sakura harapkan, ibunya membantu banyak. Memberitahunya makanan apa yang baik untuk dikonsumsi dan mana yang tidak; menyarankannya melakukan apa saja yang baik untuk perkembangan janin dan apa saja yang harus dihindari; juga membantunya mempersiapkan segalanya sebelum melahirkan, fisik maupun mental. Itu tips yang tidak akan Sakura dapatkan dari seorang dokter sekalipun.

Dengan hadirnya ayah dan ibunya di rumah, bulan demi bulan rasanya berganti begitu cepat. Sakura menikmati perutnya yang semakin besar. Kesulitan-kesulitan yang muncul seakan tidak ada artinya, karena Sakura amat bahagia dengan kehamilannya. Satu-satunya yang membuatnya sedikit merasa sedih adalah saat-saat menyenangkan ini tidak bisa dia bagi dengan Sasuke. Hanya sedikit. Karena dia tahu Sasuke tidak akan senang jika dia bersedih lagi.

Hari besar itu pun datang.

Pada awal musim gugur. Bulan September, tanggal 15. Siang itu Sakura dibawa ke Rumah Sakit Konoha setelah mengalami kontraksi sejak malam sebelumnya. Dia bahkan tidak bisa tidur semalaman karena rasa mulas yang menguras perutnya itu datang tiap beberapa jam sekali. Ketika diperiksa oleh Dokter Rin, jalan lahirnya sudah memasuki pembukaan enam. Sakura diminta bersabar dengan rasa sakitnya itu di kamar rawat, dia harus menunggu sampai pembukaannya lengkap untuk dibawa ke ruang bersalin.

Di hari penting itu, di tengah rasa sakitnya, ketidakhadiran Sasuke di sisinya membuat Sakura sedikit bersedih. Tidak ada sosok suami yang akan mendampinginya berjuang antara hidup dan mati demi melahirkan buah cinta mereka. Namun Sakura mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa dia tidak layak bersedih. Ada ayah dan ibu yang setia menemani di sisinya. Dua orang yang sangat mencintainya. Itu saja cukup.

Tidak, sebenarnya bukan hanya ayah dan ibu Sakura. Hari itu ada Kakashi, yang datang (lagi-lagi) nyaris hanya lima menit setelah ditelepon oleh ibunya. Juga Ino dan Gaara yang rela datang jauh-jauh dari Tokyo hanya untuk mendampinginya berjuang. Rela meninggalkan kesibukan mereka hanya demi memberi dukungan dan semangat untuknya. Dengan melihat mereka, sakit yang Sakura rasakan seakan berkurang sedikit.

Menjelang pukul 8 malam, ketuban Sakura pecah. Dia segera dipindahkan ke ruang bersalin. Dokter Rin dan tim siap membantunya melahirkan dengan normal.

Karena hanya satu orang selain pasien yang diizinkan masuk ke ruang bersalin, maka hanya ibu Sakura yang menemaninya. Ayahnya menunggu di depan, bersama Kakashi, Gaara, dan Ino. Sebenarnya Ino ingin sekali menemani Sakura di dalam, tapi si pirang itu tidak kuat melihat darah.

Ibunya menunggui Sakura di sisinya, terus menggenggam tangannya.

Inilah saatnya. Perjuangan seorang wanita antara hidup dan mati demi mengantarkan sebuah kehidupan ke dunia. Meskipun telah membaca banyak buku tentang proses melahirkan, telah berkonsultasi banyak hal pada dokter, atau bahkan menerima banyak petuah dari ibunya, rasa takut itu tetap saja menyusup ke dalam hati Sakura.

Genggamannya pada tangan sang ibu mengerat. Sakura menatap ibunya dengan air mata yang lolos dari ekor matanya.

"Beginikah yang Ibu rasakan saat akan melahirkanku?" suaranya gemetar bertanya.

Ibunya membelai kepala Sakura. Matanya yang telah dihiasi sedikit kerutan itu berkaca-kaca ketika tersenyum pada Sakura. "Ya, Sayang. Tapi Ibu menahan semuanya agar bisa segera bertemu denganmu. Setelah melihat wajahmu, semua rasa sakit itu hilang. Jangan takut, Sakura. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Ibu di sini."

Air mata Sakura lolos lagi. "Terima kasih, Bu. Aku menyayangi Ibu."

Sekali lagi ibunya membelai kepala Sakura. Mengecup keningnya. Air matanya juga jatuh.

Pembukaan telah lengkap. Dokter Rin menuntun Sakura untuk mengejan ketika dia merasa desakan seperti ingin buang air besar. Tarik napas. Dorong. Tarik napas. Dorong. Genggaman Sakura semakin kuat pada tangan ibunya.

Ibunya mengusap keringat di kening Sakura. Berbisik, "Bertahanlah, Nak. Kau bisa melakukannya."

Desakan yang dirasakan Sakura di ujung perutnya semakin kuat. Dia harus mendorongnya, tapi napasnya terengah-engah, seakan-akan persediaan oksigen di bumi telah habis dihirupnya sendirian.

"Kepalanya sudah muncul. Ayo, Sakura- _san_. Sedikit lagi. Atur napas. Dorong," Dokter Rin belum berhenti memberi aba-aba.

Sakura mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk mendorong bayinya keluar. Tubuhnya kini bersimbah peluh, napasnya semakin terengah-engah. Dia berkonsentrasi mengikuti arahan Dokter Rin. Mengejan sedikit lebih kuat.

Dan suara tangis itu pun memecah ketegangan di ruang bersalin. Bayinya telah lahir.

"Selamat, Sakura- _san_. Dia bayi perempuan yang cantik, seperti harapan ayahnya," ucap Dokter Rin dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Bayi mungil itu telah dibersihkan dan diselimuti dengan hangat, diserahkan pada Sakura.

Dokter Rin benar, dia bayi yang sangat cantik. Rambutnya hitam lebat seperti rambut ayahnya. Dia memiliki mata hitam yang bening dan jernih seperti mutiara, mata ayahnya. Pipinya tembam, kemerah-merahan seperti buah persik. Bayi yang sehat. Sakura mengecup keningnya. Air matanya meluncur ketika tangan mungil itu menggenggam jari telunjuknya. Ibunya juga benar, segala rasa sakit yang dirasakannya tadi luruh begitu dia akhirnya bertemu dengan si kecil.

"Kau akan menamainya siapa?" tanya ibu Sakura, telunjuknya membelai-belai pipi si bayi.

"Sarada. Nama pemberian papanya."

Bayi perempuan itu mengedip-ngedipkan matanya perlahan seperti dia sudah bisa menangkap pemandangan di depannya dengan jelas. Mungkin baginya gambaran itu masih buram, kabur. Tapi sesuatu yang sedang ditatapinya itu sepertinya adalah ibu yang selama ini telah menjaganya di dalam perut. Dia mengenali suaranya. Dia mengenali sentuhannya. Matanya sekali lagi berkedip, seakan dia berkata, _inilah ibuku_.

"Selamat datang ke dunia, Nak. Sarada Uchiha."

Sakura membelai kepalanya. Sekali lagi mengecup keningnya.

 _Lihatlah, Sasuke-_ kun _. Dia perempuan seperti yang kauharapkan. Dia cantik. Lengkap dengan tangan dan kaki. Dia juga memiliki mata yang indah seperti matamu. Dia sempurna. Dan kuharap, dia memiliki hati yang tulus seperti dirimu._

 **...**

Sakura masih ingat bagaimana dulu Sasuke begitu mencemaskan anaknya, takut jika saja bayi di dalam rahim Sakura terlahir seperti dirinya, terbelakang.

Seharusnya Sasuke ada di sini, agar dia bisa melihat bahwa ketakutannya itu hanya delusi tak beralasan.

Sarada, putrinya, tidak tumbuh seperti bagaimana yang dia takutkan. Bayi mungil itu justru berkembang dengan ajaib. Pertumbuhannya termasuk cepat dibandingkan bayi-bayi seumurannya.

Di saat bayi lain masih belajar berguling dan tengkurap, Sarada sudah mulai bisa duduk meskipun masih sempoyongan dan perlu disanggah punggungnya. Saat bayi lain baru belajar merangkak, Sarada sudah mampu berdiri tegak tanpa terjatuh bila pegangan tangannya dilepas. Saat bayi lain tertatih-tatih belajar berjalan, Sarada sudah bisa berlari gesit dan membuat seisi rumah berantakan.

Di saat bayi lain berhasil mengucapkan kata pertamanya, Sarada sudah cerewet mengoceh dengan kosakata yang nyaris jelas keluar dari mulutnya. _Mama_. _Minum_. _Pipis_. Dan kata favoritnya, _Papa_. Sarada akan menyebut kata favorit itu dengan riang setiap kali menunjuk-nunjuk boneka beruang merah muda yang di dadanya terbordir tulisan _Sarada no Papa_. Dia selalu melakukannya, menunjuk boneka kesayangannya pada orang lain sembari menyebut _Papa_ berkali-kali. Maksudnya dia ingin pamer, _itu bonekaku dari Papa_.

Sarada bukan anak yang cengeng. Sebelum bisa bicara, Sarada hanya menangis ketika merasa lapar atau saat buang air. Ketika sudah bisa bicara, dia hanya akan memanggil _Mama_ untuk segala sesuatu yang dia inginkan. Ketika mulai bisa berjalan, dia tidak menunggu Mama untuk datang dan memenuhi kebutuhannya, tapi menghampiri Mama untuk meminta apa yang dia butuhkan.

Pada saat usianya genap satu tahun, Sarada sudah mampu memilih gaun kecil mana yang ingin dia pakai di acara makan malam keluarga untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya yang pertama. Tidak hanya menunjuk, tapi mengatakan warnanya. "Merah," katanya, telunjuk mungilnya mengarah pada salah satu pakaian di lemari. Itu gaun yang dibelikan papanya bahkan saat dia masih sebesar butiran beras di dalam perut mamanya.

Pagi tadi, Sakura mendapatkan sepucuk surat beramplop merah yang diantarkan oleh tukang pos. Sakura membaca namanya tertulis di depan amplop. _Untuk Sakura._ Tapi tidak ada nama pengirim.

Sakura membuka dua lembar surat yang terlipat di dalamnya, surat yang panjang. Tiba-tiba jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak ketika dia menyadari siapa pemilik tulisan tangan yang rapi itu.

Sasuke- _kun_?

Dengan tangan gemetar Sakura memegang dua lembar surat itu. Mulai membaca.

* * *

 _Apa kabar, Sakura?_

 _Saat kau menerima surat ini, aku sudah berada jauh sekali dari tempatmu. Surat ini kutulis sebelum aku kehilangan seluruh kemampuanku. Aku sadar diriku melemah dengan cepat, karena itu aku juga harus bergerak cepat. Seperti berlomba dengan pasir waktu._

 _Satu minggu sebelum aku menulis surat ini, kita pergi berbelanja berdua, membeli seluruh perlengkapan bayi. Kau ingat, Sakura? Rasanya menyenangkan saat memilih-milih barang yang cocok untuk bayi kita. Aku sangat menikmati hari itu._

 _Sungguh, aku merasa bahagia ketika pertama kali kau bilang dirimu hamil saat di kereta. Aku akan jadi ayah_ _—_ _aku, seorang laki-laki terbelakang. Rasanya aku ingin tertawa sekaligus menangis karena bahagia. Tapi di saat yang sama, aku juga takut. Banyak hal yang kutakutkan saat itu. Aku takut meninggalkannya. Dia akan jadi anak yatim bahkan sebelum dilahirkan ke dunia. Tapi kau membuatku yakin, Sakura. Dengan seluruh kekuatan hatimu, kau berjanji untuk menjaga dan merawatnya dengan baik. Saat itu aku percaya kau bisa membuatnya bahagia meskipun dia harus hidup tanpa ayah._

 _Dan hal ke dua yang kutakutkan adalah jika saja anak itu terlahir seperti diriku. Aku, ayahnya, adalah seorang terbelakang. Aku sungguh takut jika ketidaksempurnaanku kuturunkan secara genetis padanya. Aku takut dia bernasib sama seperti diriku, tersingkirkan dan terbuang. Aku juga takut kau tidak mau menerimanya. Tapi sekali lagi kau membuatku yakin, Sakura. Kau benar, ibuku telah menerimaku dengan apa adanya diriku. Karena itu aku juga percaya jika kau akan melakukan hal yang sama pada anak kita, seperti apapun dia lahir nanti._

 _Menjadi ayah adalah hal paling besar yang terjadi dalam hidupku. Sayangnya, waktu tidak berbelas kasih memberiku kesempatan mencicipi bagaimana rasanya, kebahagiaan menjadi seorang ayah._

 _Tapi hanya menyesali sesuatu yang tidak bisa kulakukan adalah sebuah kesalahan. Aku masih memiliki sedikit waktu. Maka aku akan menggunakannya untuk membayar semua waktu yang tidak kumiliki ketika anak kita lahir dan besar._

 _Aku sudah menyiapkan segalanya, Sakura. Seperti kamar bayi dan semua perlengkapannya. Seperti itu juga aku menyiapkan masa depan anak kita._

 _Bukalah lemari besar di kamar Sarada. Lemari yang terkunci itu. Kuncinya ada di laci meja kerjaku, tersimpan di dalam kotak hitam. Kau akan tahu apa yang kumaksud setelah melihat isi lemari itu. Lihatlah, Sakura._

 _Oh ya, bukankah ini hari ulang tahun pertama Sarada?_

 _Ya, Sakura. Aku sengaja mengatur agar surat ini sampai ke tanganmu di hari ulang tahun pertama anak kita. Agar kau dapat membacanya dengan hati bahagia._

 _Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa mendampingimu membesarkan putri kecil kita. Tapi aku tahu kau adalah wanita yang kuat. Ibu yang hebat. Terima kasih untuk seluruh cinta dan kasih sayangmu. Untuk Sarada kita. Juga untukku._

 _Aku mencintaimu._

 _P.S. Sampaikan cium hangat dan ucapan selamat ulang tahunku untuk Sarada._

 _Dari laki-laki yang sangat mencintaimu,_

 _Sasuke Uchiha_

* * *

Sakura melipat surat itu, memasukkannya kembali ke dalam amplop merah. Rasa rindunya tiba-tiba membuncah. Tapi sekarang rindu itu tidak lagi ada obatnya. Yang ada hanya pengalih rasa sakit. Sumber kebahagiaannya yang lain. Sarada. Benar, putri semata wayangnya adalah distraksi untuk luka-luka kerinduannya terhadap Sasuke. Karena rindunya takkan mungkin sembuh kecuali dia dapat bertemu kembali dengan Sasuke, dan itu pun sudah tak mungkin terjadi. Maka kehadiran Sarada dalam hidupnya kini membantunya melupakan sejenak rasa rindunya.

 _Sasuke-_ kun _, jika saja kau bisa melihatnya. Putrimu tumbuh menjadi anak yang cerdas. Kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi sekarang._

Kemudian Sakura mengikuti isi surat Sasuke. Mengambil kunci di laci meja kerja untuk membuka lemari besar yang sudah lama terkunci di kamar Sarada. Sakura pernah mencoba mencari kuncinya, tapi tidak ketemu, rasa penasarannya pun dilupakan. Dia tidak tahu apa alasan lemari itu dikunci. Juga tidak pernah berpikir bahwa di dalamnya Sasuke sengaja menyimpan sesuatu yang ingin ditunjukkannya hari ini, pada ulang tahun pertama putrinya.

Lemari besar itu terbuka. Mata Sakura terbelalak melihat susunan kotak hadiah yang memenuhi ruangnya. Kotak berbagai ukuran yang dibungkus dengan kertas kado cantik. Setiap kotak diberi label. Untuk Sarada 6 tahun. Untuk Sarada 7 tahun. Untuk Sarada 12 tahun.

Napas Sakura tertahan. Itu semua hadiah untuk Sarada?

Tak terbayang oleh Sakura jika Sasuke akan memikirkan masa depan putrinya begitu jauh ke depan. Melihat hadiah-hadiah itu, sepertinya Sasuke sungguh-sungguh menggunakan sisa waktunya untuk menyiapkan itu semua. Sakura jadi ingat ketika dia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di ruang kerja, mengunci diri. Juga ketika tengah malam dia mengendap-ngendap ke kamar Sarada. Rupanya Sasuke sedang menyiapkan semua ini.

Sepasang bot mungil yang cantik adalah hadiah pertama Sarada. Warna sepatu yang dipilihkannya persis seperti kesukaan putrinya, merah. Selain warna, ukurannya juga pas dengan kaki kecil Sarada. Sedikit kebesaran, tapi kaki mungil itu akan tumbuh dengan cepat. Sarada sangat menyukainya, memakainya ke mana-mana, tidak mau melepasnya sejak bot lucu itu terpasang di kakinya.

Pada ulang tahun yang ke dua, Sarada mendapatkan hadiah di dalam kotak paling besar. Sepeda roda tiga. Dia sangat menyukainya, menaikinya saat berjalan-jalan dengan Nenek dan Hachiko setiap pagi dan sore.

Hadiah ke tiga Sarada adalah 20 seri _puzzle_ dengan tingkat kesulitan bertahap. Tepat di saat gadis kecil itu tengah berada pada puncak keingintahuannya yang tinggi terhadap segala hal yang dilihatnya. Sarada juga sangat menyukai hadiahnya, langsung memainkannya begitu dibuka.

Sejak tahun ke empat, Sarada sudah hafal bahwa akan ada hadiah dari papanya setiap kali dia berulang tahun. Meskipun hadiah itu hanya barang-barang biasa, bagi Sarada semuanya istimewa. Mereka tidak pernah bertemu. Papanya tidak pernah memeluknya. Tapi Sarada tahu bahwa papanya sangat menyayanginya. Seperti udara, cinta tidak dapat dilihat tapi kau tahu bahwa itu ada, karena dengannya kau bisa terus hidup dan sehat.

Sarada mendapatkan hadiah yang benar-benar istimewa pada ulang tahun ke delapan. Sebuah _gadget_ berbentuk seperti ponsel, tapi ukurannya jauh lebih kecil, seukuran kotak korek api. Berwarna hitam _bold_. Ada sebuah tombol di tengahnya yang jika ditekan, dari layarnya akan mengeluarkan segaris sinar panjang seperti laser berwarna biru. Sinar itu melebar, membentuk piksel-piksel 3 dimensi menyerupai wajah seseorang. Sasuke, papanya. Sebuah citra hologram. Wajah itu tersenyum. Bisa berbicara. Suaranya persis seperti suara papanya—yang pernah dia dengar dari rekaman-rekaman video masa lalu yang sering diputarkan mamanya—hanya sedikit terdistorsi seperti suara yang keluar di pesawat telepon. Dan wajahnya memang persis dengan wajah papanya, namun yang ini versi digital.

Sasuke menamai benda itu _Papapedia_. Ensiklopedia digital yang menggunakan penggabungan teknologi citra hologram dan audio, diciptakan sendiri oleh Sasuke. Cara pengoperasiannya sangat sederhana. Sarada hanya perlu bertanya dengan suara yang jelas, lalu Sasuke-hologram akan menjawab. Sistemnya diamankan dengan sebuah kata sandi sehingga tidak semua orang bisa sembarang menggunakan hadiah istimewa ini. Kata sandinya adalah kalimat kesukaan Sarada. _Sarada sayang Papa._

Benda itu sangat membantu Sarada dalam belajar. Dia tidak perlu menghabiskan waktu dengan membuka-buka buku ensiklopedia yang tebalnya sekian ratus halaman. Cukup menyuarakan pertanyaan di depan benda itu, papa-hologramnya akan menjawab dengan tepat dan akurat. Benar, tepat dan akurat, persis seperti yang tertulis di ensiklopedia—Sarada sudah membuktikannya sendiri. Tentu saja. Papanya pernah menjadi penguasa ilmu pengetahuan, benar-benar seperti ensiklopedia berjalan. Sarada sangat menyukainya. Katanya pada Mama, rasanya seperti belajar bersama Papa.

Pernah suatu kali ketika Sakura tidak sengaja melihat Sarada belajar di kamarnya, gadis kecil itu iseng bertanya pada papa-hologramnya.

"Apakah Papa menyayangiku?"

Wajah hologram Sasuke tersenyum padanya, menjawab, "Ya. Papa menyayangi Sarada."

Sarada di bangkunya tertawa kecil, menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya kegirangan. Lalu dia bertanya lagi, "Apakah Papa rindu padaku?"

Wajah hologram Sasuke tersenyum padanya, menjawab, "Ya. Papa merindukan Sarada."

Sarada menyeringai. Menumpu dagu dengan kedua tangannya yang terlipat di atas meja, menatap papa-hologramnya lebih dekat. Seakan-akan sedang menatap wajah papanya yang sesungguhnya.

Di balik celah pintu yang terbuka sedikit, Sakura diam-diam tersenyum.

Mengetahui benda istimewa itu diprogram sedemikian rupa agar bisa menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan di luar ilmu pengetahuan, seakan Sasuke telah memprediksi bahwa suatu hari putrinya akan menanyakan hal-hal ajaib seperti itu.

Hanya saja ada pertanyaan yang tidak terpikirkan oleh Sasuke.

"Papa, kenapa kita tidak bisa bersama? Kenapa Papa harus meninggalkan aku dan Mama? Kenapa, Pap?"

Wajah hologram Sasuke menjawab, "Jawaban tidak ditemukan. Ucapkan pertanyaanmu sekali lagi dengan lebih spesifik."

"Aku kangen Papa. Bolehkah aku berharap bisa bertemu Papa? Satu kali saja?"

Wajah hologram Sasuke menjawab, "Jawaban tidak ditemukan. Ucapkan pertanyaanmu sekali lagi dengan lebih spesifik."

Wajah Sarada berubah murung, bibirnya sedikit menekuk ke bawah, merengut. Dia mematikan Papapedia-nya. Lalu kembali fokus mengerjakan PR.

Di balik pintu kamar putrinya yang pelan-pelan ditutup rapat, Sakura menghela napas. Dirinya menyadari bahwa semakin Sarada besar dan mengerti, semakin putrinya itu merasakan kerinduan yang dalam pada sosok papa yang hanya bisa dilihatnya dalam foto-foto atau rekaman video, dan hanya bisa diajaknya bicara lewat ensiklopedia hologram itu.

Memang benar jika sejak lahir Sarada dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang menyayanginya. Dia tumbuh dengan begitu banyak cinta yang dia peroleh dari mamanya. Dia besar dengan menerima kasih sayang penuh dari kakek dan neneknya. Dan meskipun tak memiliki ayah, dia mendapatkan figur itu dari pamannya, Itachi. Tidak lama setelah dia dilahirkan, Paman Itachi dan keluarga kecilnya pindah persis di sebelah rumah mereka. Paman Itachi-lah yang selama ini berperan sebagai ayah untuknya. Mengantar-jemputnya sekolah, menemaninya bermain bersama Kakak Ryu, atau mengajaknya jalan-jalan saat akhir pekan.

Memang benar selama ini Sarada tidak pernah kekurangan kasih sayang. Namun tetap saja, seorang anak membutuhkan sosok ayah yang nyata di sisinya.

Saat ini Sarada masih terlalu muda untuk mengerti bahwa apa yang diangankannya tak akan mungkin terjadi, papanya tak mungkin kembali. Sarada masih terlalu muda untuk memahami bahwa dalam hidup selalu ada hal-hal yang harus diterima meskipun hati tidak menginginkannya. Sarada masih terlalu muda untuk mengerti hal-hal rumit itu. Tapi Sakura yakin gadis kecilnya juga memiliki hati yang kuat seperti dirinya. Kekuatan hati seperti yang papanya harapkan padanya.

Dia akan tumbuh kuat bersama ketidakberuntungan ini.

 **...**

Lima belas tahun berlalu tanpa terasa sejak kelahiran Sarada.

Langit musim semi hari ini tampak begitu cerah. Namun tidak lebih cerah daripada wajah Sakura. Hari ini dia memakai _kimono_ biru gelap berbahan sutra, tampak cantik dan elegan, duduk bersama ratusan undangan lain. Kursinya berada di barisan nomor dua dari depan. Di atas panggung, seorang laki-laki mengumumkan nama mahasiswa terbaik dari Fakultas Psikologi, sekaligus menjadi sarjana termuda sepanjang sejarah institusi mereka. Nama putrinya disebut. Sarada Uchiha. Seketika saja ruang auditorium kampus yang luas itu bergemuruh oleh tepuk tangan para hadirin, mengiringi langkah gadis muda itu ke podium wisuda untuk menerima penghargaan dan penyambutan istimewa dari dekan dan rektor Universitas Konoha.

Sarada yang melangkah hati-hati dalam balutan _furisode_ bernuansa merah itu menoleh ke kursi para undangan, tersenyum lebar pada mamanya yang tengah memandangnya dengan bangga. Tangannya melambai ketika mamanya mengangguk dan ikut tersenyum untuknya.

Siapa yang akan menyangka gadis ini tumbuh dengan kecerdasan di atas rata-rata. Gadis kecil yang ketika masih di dalam kandungan dikhawatirkan akan lahir dan besar menjadi seorang terbelakang oleh ayahnya. Tidak, itu tidak terjadi. Justru dia tumbuh menjadi gadis jenius.

Sarada mulai bersekolah di usia 4 tahun, langsung masuk SD kelas 2 karena sudah lancar membaca, pintar menulis, dan pandai berhitung sampai ke perkalian. Dengan beberapa kali melompat kelas, Sarada hanya butuh empat tahun untuk menamatkan sekolah dasarnya. Kemudian dua tahun di SMP, juga dua tahun di SMA. Lihatlah, Sarada menamatkan pendidikan wajib 12 tahun ketika anak-anak seusianya baru lulus sekolah dasar. Di jenjang perguruan tinggi, Sarada juga mampu menyelesaikan studi Psikologi-nya lebih cepat dibandingkan mahasiswa lain, hanya 3 tahun—bahkan lulus dengan predikat _cum laude_.

Setelah ini Sarada berencana mengambil gelar Master dan Doktor di bidang studi yang sama. Cita-citanya adalah menjadi seorang peneliti kejiwaan. Seperti sang papa. Sosok yang telah menjadi sumber inspirasinya.

Sarada lebih suka belajar, lebih memfokuskan minatnya pada bidang akademis sebenarnya dikarenakan itulah satu-satu potensi yang dia miliki. Sarada terlahir dengan kondisi tubuh tidak seperti anak-anak lain. Mudah lelah jika melakukan kegiatan yang menguras fisik. Dia seperti itu karena Sakura mengalami tekanan psikologis yang cukup berat selama mengandungnya, sehingga itu berpengaruh pada kesehatan fisiknya ketika dia dewasa.

Meskipun begitu, Sarada bukan kutu buku yang mentah-mentah menghabiskan hidupnya di perpustakaan. Dia memang suka sekali membaca buku, sampai-sampai harus memakai kacamata sejak usia 7 tahun. Tapi dia juga menyukai olahraga, favoritnya adalah _baseball_. Dan dia sangat menggemari Yomiuri Giants, klub _basball_ papan atas asal Tokyo. Sesekali untuk mengisi waktu luang selain membaca buku, Sarada bermain _baseball_ di lapangan bersama anak-anak sebayanya. Asal tidak terlalu lelah, tidak mengapa bagi tubuhnya untuk berkeringat sedikit. Karena biarpun tingkat pendidikannya lebih tinggi, Sarada tetaplah anak-anak yang perlu menikmati masa kecilnya bersama teman sebaya.

Tahun ini menjadi begitu spesial karena hari wisuda Sarada bertepatan dengan hari peringatan kematian Sasuke. Selesai dengan acara besar di kampus, Sarada dan Sakura menaiki taksi menuju taman pemakaman Konoha untuk kunjungan rutin mereka setiap tahun.

Mereka meletakkan bunga _daffodil_ di atas batu nisan.

"Papa, apa kabar di sana? September lalu adalah ulang tahun pertamaku tanpa hadiah dari Papa. Jika Papa kehabisan hadiah, biar kali ini aku yang memberi Papa kejutan." Sarada tersenyum lebar, menunjukkan kepingan emas yang masih menggantung di lehernya pada gundukan tanah itu. "Lihat, ini medaliku, Pap. Aku menjadi lulusan terbaik dengan nilai _cum laude._ Dan Papa tahu? Aku adalah sarjana paling muda sepanjang sejarah Kampus Konoha."

Sakura yang berdiri di sebelahnya tersenyum, membelai kepala hitamnya. "Papa pasti bangga padamu, Sayang. Sama bangganya seperti Mama padamu. Kau bahkan menjadi sarjana dua belas tahun lebih cepat daripada Papa."

"Tapi Papa menyelesaikan semua peminatan studi hanya dalam waktu kurang dari satu tahun. Aku mana mungkin bisa melampaui itu," Sarada memberengut, pura-pura mengambek.

Mamanya tertawa kecil. "Lihatlah, Sasuke- _kun_. Putri kecilmu ini ingin sekali menjadi seperti dirimu."

"Kapan Mama akan berhenti menyebutku putri kecil?" sahut Sarada sebal.

"Kenapa? Kau memang masih kecil."

Sarada menepuk dahi. "Lima belas tahun, Mam. Remaja. Bukan anak kecil."

Mamanya tertawa lagi. Kemudian tanpa aba-aba mencubit gemas kedua pipi Sarada. "Baiklah, remaja kecil Mama."

"Maaaam!" Wajah Sarada semakin menekuk sebal, berusaha melepaskan capitan tangan mamanya dari pipi. "Kalau Papa ada, apa Mama berani terus menggodaku seperti ini?"

Mata zamrud Sakura mendelik. "Kenapa kau percaya diri sekali Papa akan lebih membelamu daripada Mama?"

"Tentu saja. Karena Papa sayang padaku. Benar kan, Pap?" Sarada melempar cengiran pada gundukan tanah di depan mereka.

Sakura tidak meneruskan gurauan. Sejenak matanya terpaku pada nama Sasuke di batu nisan. Entah mengapa perasaan sedih menyusup ke dalam dadanya.

Ulang tahun Sarada pada musim gugur yang lalu adalah ulang tahunnya yang pertama tanpa hadiah dari Sasuke. Lemari hadiah itu telah kosong. Tak ada lagi hadiah ulang tahun. Selama ini, sejak Sarada lahir, yang menghubungkan mereka dengan Sasuke adalah hadiah-hadiah darinya. Bersama hadiah-hadiah itu mereka merasakan kehadiran Sasuke di tengah-tengah mereka, seperti kehangatan yang melengkapi kebahagiaan mereka. Kini tanpa adanya hadiah, seakan menjadi pertanda bahwa Sasuke ingin mengakhiri hubungan itu. Seakan Sasuke ingin mereka melupakannya setelah Sarada menginjak masa remaja.

Itu belum tentu benar. Tapi Sakura merasa begitu sedih.

Bagi Sakura takkan ada yang berubah. Selama kakinya masih bisa berjalan, dia akan datang untuk mengunjungi Sasuke pada setiap peringatan kematiannya. Dia dan Sarada. Sejauh ini Sakura bisa bertahan dengan seluruh kekuatan hati yang tersisa adalah karena keterikatan seperti ini, saat-saat ketika dia melampiaskan rasa rindu dengan mengunjungi Sasuke di makam. Sakura hanya akan merasa lebih sedih jika mereka benar-benar memutuskan ikatan itu. Dirinya takkan sanggup. Jadi, biarlah begini.

Takkan pernah ada ucapan selamat tinggal.

Sore menjelang, langit senja semakin merah. Sakura membiarkan Sarada mengusap nama papanya di batu nisan sebelum mereka beranjak pulang.

Baru beberapa langkah meninggalkan pusara Sasuke di belakangnya, tiba-tiba kakinya tertahan di tempat. Terhenti begitu saja. Tatapannya terpaku pada sosok pria yang berdiri di hadapannya saat ini. Pria yang sedang menatapnya dengan sepasang mata hitam yang indah.

Jantung Sakura seakan berhenti berdetak saat itu juga.

Tidak mungkin. Apakah dia sedang bermimpi? Ataukah dia hanya berkhayal? Halusinasi?

Laki-laki itu ... tidak mungkin Sasuke, kan?

 **Bersambung**

[01.04.2016]


	17. The Beauty of Imperfection

**The Beauty of Imperfection**

 **.**

Moegi, pembawa acara wanita dari _talkshow_ televisi paling laris tiga tahun belakangan, berdiri dari sofanya dan menyebut nama bintang tamu yang diundang untuk acaranya malam ini.

"Ini dia, Sakura Uchiha- _san_!"

Riuh tepuk tangan penonton di studio menyambut kemunculan Sakura dari belakang panggung. Dengan dada berdebar-debar, Sakura tersenyum dan melambai sedikit ke arah penonton demi menutupi rasa gugupnya. Mau bagaimana lagi, ini pertama kalinya Sakura hadir di acara televisi, sebagai sorotan utama. Meskipun seharusnya tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan karena ini hanya sesi wawancara biasa—dia bersama para kru bahkan sudah melakukan beberapa kali _briefing_ sebelum syuting malam ini, tetap saja kegugupan itu tidak bisa dihindari. Apalagi ini _live show_ , disiarkan secara langsung. Memikirkan itu kegugupan Sakura bertambah-tambah.

Untunglah Moegi benar-benar pembawa acara yang andal, seorang profesional yang cerdik menghadapi segala situasi dalam kemahirannya bicara. Wanita yang sebenarnya lebih muda dari Sakura itu—namun tentu saja memiliki jauh lebih banyak pengalaman tampil di depan kamera daripada Sakura—seakan dapat merasakan gugup yang sedang melanda bintang tamunya malam ini. Wanita itu menanyakan kabar Sakura dengan cara menyenangkan, dan bergurau sedikit sehingga membuat suasana tegang di sekeliling Sakura mencair. Dia mulai nyaman setelah mendengar suara tawa dari penonton di studio.

Moegi memegang sebuah buku di tangannya, lalu mulai dengan pembicaraan serius, tapi tetap diarahkannya dengan santai.

"Sakura- _san_ , tidak pernah ada yang tahu siapa penulis novel ini," Moegi mengacungkan buku yang sampulnya bergambar siluet punggung seorang laki-laki dengan sepotong judul tertulis di sana, _The Beauty of Imperfection_.

Sejenak Moegi menatap sampul buku itu, lalu perhatiannya kembali pada Sakura dengan seulas senyum mengagumi. "Tidak pernah ada yang tahu siapa penulisnya, sampai seseorang mengatakan kalau kisah laki-laki di dalam buku ini sebenarnya nyata. Laki-laki itu adalah Sasuke Uchiha- _san_ , suamimu. Dan kau adalah orang yang menuliskan kisah luar biasa itu ke dalam novel ini. Benar, bukan?"

Sakura sudah tahu pertanyaan itu akan disampaikan padanya. Dia sudah membacanya di skrip wawancara, dan sudah berulang-ulang melatih tanya-jawab dengan produser. Namun entah mengapa saat syuting yang sesungguhnya berjalan, dia justru seakan kehilangan kemampuannya untuk bicara.

Melihat sampul buku itu sekali lagi, menatap siluet punggung seorang laki-laki yang tergambar di sana, seolah Sakura ditarik ke dalam kenangan. Tenggelam ke dalam memori yang diputar mundur. Ketika dia melihat punggung Sasuke untuk terakhir kalinya. Sasuke yang memintanya berjanji untuk tidak menangis lagi sebagai pengganti ucapan selamat tinggal. Sasuke yang memintanya membacakan buku dongeng _Itik Buruk Rupa_ karena rindu pada ibunya. Sasuke yang akhirnya tersenyum bahagia mengetahui Sakura hamil. Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan keyakinan sepenuh hati ketika melamarnya. Sasuke yang mengatakan jatuh cinta padanya di malam pesta kembang api. Sasuke yang dilihatnya semakin cerdas dari hari ke hari. Sasuke yang berdiri di depan pagar Universitas Konoha, yang dilihatnya untuk pertama kalinya ...

Moegi menangkup punggung tangan Sakura, menariknya kembali pada dunia nyata, kembali ke studio _live show_. Sakura baru menyadari semua mata sedang tertuju padanya.

Moegi melempar senyum pada penonton di studio, sekali lagi mencairkan suasana. "Kelihatannya Sakura- _san_ masih berharap bisa menjadi penulis tanpa nama," guraunya. Penonton tertawa.

Sakura menanggapi itu dengan ikut tertawa. Dalam hati berterima kasih atas usaha Moegi untuk membuatnya tidak terlihat seperti perusak acara. Bagaimana mungkin dirinya bisa tenggelam dalam lamunan di saat-saat penting seperti ini. Tidak boleh.

"Maaf, Moegi- _san_. Aku terlalu gugup. Kau tahu, ibuku sangat menyukai _Bintang Jatuh_ , tidak pernah melewatkannya satu episode pun. Sekarang ibuku pasti sedang menonton dari rumah," kata Sakura.

Moegi tertawa, diikuti para penonton.

"Halo, Ibu. Putri Anda di sini, malam ini di acara kesukaan Anda," Moegi melambai dan menyapa ke arah kamera yang menyorot wajah ramahnya. "Ibu tidak perlu khawatir karena Sakura- _san_ tetap cantik di depan kamera. Dan yang paling penting, putri Anda akan berbagi cerita yang luar biasa pada kita semua malam ini."

Satu bulan yang lalu, Tamaki—sekretaris yang telah bekerja untuk Sakura selama 4 tahun—menyampaikan pada Sakura sebuah undangan menjadi bintang tamu utama di acara _talkshow_ televisi yang dikenal selalu mendapat rating teratas, _Bintang Jatuh_. Sakura sempat menolak, menyatakan keberatan memenuhi undangan itu. Lagi pula ini bukan bertama kalinya Sakura menolak bentuk-bentuk publikasi seperti itu. Koran, majalah, radio, berita _online_ ; semua media yang pernah mengundangnya untuk diwawancara selalu ditolaknya. Mereka memburunya, berlomba mendapatkan cerita eksklusif dari dirinya, setelah dia diketahui sebagai penulis tanpa nama dari novel yang menjadi _best seller_ dan sedang laris dibedah di berbagai seminar kepenulisan.

Ino-lah yang seharusnya bertanggung jawab atas semua _kekacauan_ itu. Dia menulis sesuatu di akun media sosialnya setelah selesai membaca novel itu. _"Kisah yang indah. Dunia berhutang pada si tanpa nama, karena telah membagi cerita hidupnya untuk membuka mata dan hati mereka. Aku beruntung dia sahabatku."_ Hanya sepotong kalimat itu. Jika bagi sebagian orang tidak berarti apa-apa kecuali ungkapan rasa puas pada sebuah novel, maka bagi sebagian lagi yang memiliki rasa ingin tahu begitu tinggi, tulisan itu menjadi petunjuk penting. Mereka mencari tahu, entah bagaimana caranya. Sehingga rasa penasaran yang gila menggiring mereka pada satu kesimpulan, bahwa Sakura Uchiha-lah si penulis novel, seiring dengan itu terbongkar pula bahwa cerita di dalam novel didasarkan pada kisah hidup suaminya sendiri, Sasuke Uchiha. Seketika saja informasi itu menyebar menjadi berita besar, bagai percikan kecil yang membakar hutan kering di musim kemarau.

Ino mendapatkan akibatnya. Tulisannya di akun media sosial itu dibanjiri komentar, disukai, dikutip ulang, tidak sedikit pula yang memberi cibiran dan kata-kata yang hanya membuat kesal jika dibaca. Hal positif dan negatif memang selalu beriringan. Tidak hanya di akun media sosial, email pribadi Ino juga diserang ratusan pertanyaan, membuat ponselnya tidak berhenti berdering memberi sinyal pesan masuk. Tidak tahan _diteror_ , Ino kemudian menonaktifkan akun media sosialnya.

Sakura menyumpahinya main-main. Biar Ino tahu akibatnya bila terlalu banyak bicara. Tidak di dunia nyata, tidak di dunia maya, segala yang disampaikan itu pasti ada konsekuensinya. Jika tidak siap menerima yang terburuk, maka berhati-hatilah menulis atau mengatakan sesuatu.

Hanya saja masalah yang terjadi pada kasus ini, bukan hanya Ino yang harus menanggung akibatnya. Melainkan dirinya juga. Justru Sakura-lah yang merasakan dampak utama. Sakura diburu, diminta untuk banyak wawancara. Semua media menginginkannya karena saat itu dirinyalah yang menjadi sorotan cahaya, pusat perhatian. Mengangkat berita tentang dirinya dan novel yang ditulisnya akan mendatangkan keuntungan besar. Prioritas bisnis. Sakura membenci itu. Dia tidak menulis buku untuk berbisnis. Itulah mengapa Sakura menolak semua undangan wawancara tanpa pertimbangan.

Namun untuk undangan dari _Bintang Jatuh_ , Sakura mendapat banyak bujukan agar dia mau menghadirinya. Orang yang paling gigih membujuk adalah ibunya. Bukan karena itu acara kesukaan sang ibu, lantas ibunya melanjutkan obsesinya terdahulu untuk melihat Sakura tampil di televisi dan jadi tokoh terkenal. Sebaliknya karena itu acara kesukaan sang ibu, ibunya tahu sekali bagaimana bergunanya acara _talkshow_ itu untuk mencapai tujuan Sakura menulis buku. Penonton yang banyak, dari seluruh lapisan masyarakat di Jepang. Pembawa acara yang cerdas, bukan tukang gosip yang hanya pintar mengorek aib untuk dijual ke pemirsanya. Konsep acaranya jelas; informatif, inspiratif, tidak sekadar menyuguhkan tontonan menarik. Tiga alasan itu dikemukakan ibunya dengan harapan Sakura mau mempertimbangkan. Jika Sakura hadir di acara itu, ada ratusan ribu pasang mata yang akan menyaksikannya, mendengar kisahnya, menyimaknya dari dekat.

 _The Beauty of Imperfection_ , judul novel yang ditulis Sakura tiga tahun lalu. Tanpa nama pengarang, tanpa biodata singkat di halaman paling belakang. Kisah tokoh utamanya adalah refleksi dari perjalanan hidup Sasuke. Tentang pemuda terbelakang yang harus menjalani kerasnya hidup sendirian karena tersingkir dari keluarganya. Kegigihannya belajar dalam keterbatasan daya pikir akhirnya membuahkan hasil yang manis. Pemuda itu lulus sekolah luar biasa tingkat atas, kemudian menjadi guru untuk anak-anak yang terlahir seperti dirinya.

Bukan untuk kepopuleran Sakura menulis kisah itu. Bukan pula demi bisnis dan keuntungan berlipat-lipat. Tujuan Sakura hanya satu. Dia ingin membuka mata dan menyentuh hati orang-orang terhadap keberadaan mereka yang dilahirkan dengan ketidaksempurnaan, fisik maupun mental.

Seperti judulnya, _The Beauty of Imperfection_ , keindahan dalam ketidaksempurnaan. Sakura ingin menunjukkan pada dunia bahwa ketidaksempurnaan yang dimiliki oleh mereka bukanlah alasan untuk mencoret mereka dari anggota masyarakat. Kelemahan mereka bukanlah alasan untuk melemahkan semangat mereka agar bisa sepadan dengan orang lain. Justru ketidaksempurnaan itu membuat mereka berbeda, menjadikan mereka istimewa.

"Lalu, apakah buku ini Anda dedikasikan untuk suami Anda, Sakura- _san_?" tanya Moegi.

"Untuk suamiku, dan untuk semua yang terlahir dengan ketidaksempurnaan," jawab Sakura. "Seumur hidupku, banyak kusaksikan ketidakadilan yang harus mereka terima hanya karena mereka terlahir berbeda. Aku selalu bertanya-tanya, ada apa dengan dunia ini? Apakah orang-orang ini sudah tidak punya perasaan? Apakah hati nurani mereka mati? Di saat yang sama aku juga menjerit, aku bukan siapa-siapa yang bisa mengubah dunia semudah membalik telapak tangan. Tapi aku harus melakukan sesuatu. Dan inilah yang kulakukan. Menulis."

Moegi mengangguk-angguk, matanya tampak sedikit merah dan berair. Tapi dia cepat menguasai diri. Benar-benar seorang profesional.

"Mungkin Anda ingin menyampaikan sesuatu sebagai penutup acara malam ini, Sakura- _san_?" Moegi menawarkan.

Sakura mengangguk berterima kasih pada Moegi. Lalu pandangannya menyapu orang-orang di bangku penonton—mereka semua menyimaknya dengan penuh perhatian. Terakhir tatapannya terhenti pada kamera yang menyorot wajahnya dari dekat. Dan dia berkata, "Setiap manusia dilahirkan untuk alasan yang sama; belajar mengenal dirinya sendiri. Jika masih ada orang yang merasa lebih tinggi dari orang lain dan berbuat tidak adil, maka dia belum benar-benar memahami arti keberadaan mereka, arti keberadaan dirinya sebagai seutuhnya seorang manusia yang dilahirkan tanpa cacat."

Hening sejenak di ruang studio terpecah oleh deru tepuk tangan penonton beserta para kru. Acara selesai. Sakura menutupnya dengan sukses, dia bahkan sudah lupa kegugupan yang menghantuinya sejak memasuki set panggung.

Moegi disusul produser acara dan para kru bersalaman dengan Sakura, saling mengucapkan terima kasih.

Ponselnya langsung menerima banyak pesan pendek dan lebih dari 20 notifikasi panggilan masuk begitu diaktifkan kembali. Dari para kliennya. Pesan-pesan itu berisi ucapan selamat untuk kesuksesan Sakura tampil dengan novelnya yang fenomenal di televisi. Tidak sedikit juga yang mengatakan keterkejutannya, tidak tahu sama sekali bahwa Sakura penulis novel itu sebelum menonton _talk show_ malam ini.

Satu pesan yang menjadi perhatian Sakura saat ini adalah kiriman dari Sarada.

 _Senang melihat ibuku tampil di acara kesayangan Nenek. Setelah melihat Mama bicara, aku semakin mengerti bagaimana besarnya cinta Mama untuk ayahku. Terima kasih, Mam. Terima kasih telah memberitahu dunia tentang kepedulianmu pada orang-orang seperti Papa. Terima kasih untuk cintamu pada Papa. Terima kasih untuk cinta dan kasih sayang yang menjadikanmu ibuku. Aku menyayangimu, Mam._

Tiga lambang hati berwarna merah menutup kalimatnya. Di bawahnya, Sarada melengkapi pesannya dengan foto _selfie_ dirinya yang pipinya sedang dikecup oleh gadis itu.

Seketika saja hati Sakura diselubungi perasaan hangat. Sehangat cairan di kedua matanya yang menggenang dan siap tumpah. Jemarinya menyentuh wajah Sarada di layar ponsel. Betapa waktu berlalu dengan cepat, membuat Sakura tidak menyadari putrinya telah tumbuh menjadi gadis muda dengan pemahaman yang besar terhadap cintanya pada orangtua. Kini gadis itu sudah pintar mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat hatinya bergetar.

Beberapa menit kemudian saat Sakura beristirahat sembari menghapus riasan di ruang ganti, Tamaki datang mengantarkan tamu-tamu istimewa. Gaara bersama keluarganya. Ternyata mereka sudah datang sejak satu jam yang lalu dan menyaksikan Sakura dari belakang panggung.

Sakura menyapa hangat Gaara dan istrinya, Yukata. Wanita berambut hitam panjang yang usianya hampir 3 tahun di bawah Gaara, dulunya adalah junior Gaara di Fakultas Kedokteran.

Jika sekarang Gaara adalah kepala departemen kesehatan anak di sebuah rumah sakit pemerinta di Tokyo, maka Yukata adalah dokter senior di departemen obgin di sebuah rumah sakit swasta. Di lembaga persatuan dokter nasional, suami-istri ini dikenal sebagai pasangan dokter paling serasi. Sakura ikut bahagia dengan itu, bersyukur karena laki-laki yang pernah jatuh cinta padanya itu telah menemukan tambatan hatinya yang sebenarnya.

Malam ini Gaara dan Yukata datang bersama seorang anak perempuan yang manis dengan poni rambutnya. Usianya mungkin 7 atau 8 tahun.

"Gaara tidak pernah bilang kalau kau hamil anak perempuan," bisik Sakura keras-keras pada Yukata. Terakhir yang dia ingat, Yukata melahirkan anak ke dua mereka sepuluh tahun yang lalu dengan jenis kelamin laki-laki (lagi).

Yukata tertawa kecil, pipinya sedikit bersemu. Dia menggeleng pelan. Tangannya membelai kepala anak perempuan itu dengan lembut saat menjawab, "Kami mengadopsinya."

Kemudian Gaara menjelaskan bahwa setelah anak ke dua mereka lahir, Yukata mengalami masalah pada rahimnya sehingga akan sangat berisiko jika hamil lagi. Sementara itu Yukata sangat menginginkan anak perempuan. Akhirnya mereka sepakat untuk mengadopsi seorang anak perempuan dari sebuah panti asuhan.

"Itu pilihan yang bijak sekali, Yukata," Sakura berkomentar.

Kemudian dia mengusap kepala anak perempuan itu, tersenyum cerah. "Halo, gadis manis. Siapa namamu?"

Gadis kecil itu tidak menjawab dengan bicara. Dia menggerak-gerakkan tangannya, menjawab dengan bahasa isyarat. Menyebut namanya. _Hikari_.

Sejenak Sakura hanya bisa menatapnya dengan tertegun. Mengusap kepalanya sekali lagi, membelai pipinya yang tembam menggemaskan. Sakura mengganti ucapan dengan gerakan tangan seperti yang dilakukan gadis kecil itu. _Hikari. Namamu indah. Kau bercahaya seperti namamu. Aku Sakura. Salam kenal._

Gadis kecil itu membalas. _Aku kenal Bibi Sakura. Ibu mengatakan kalau Bibi berteman dengan orang-orang yang kekurangan seperti aku. Aku suka nama Bibi. Indah seperti musim semi._

Sakura tertawa kecil, sekali lagi mengusap kepala Hikari. _Bibi Sakura berteman dengan siapa saja, Sayang. Dengan orang-orang seperti Hikari, dengan orang-orang baik seperti ayah dan ibumu._

Hikari menyeringai, membuat wajah manisnya terlihat makin menggemaskan.

"Dia tidak hanya manis, tapi dia juga spesial," kata Sakura pada Gaara dan Yukata.

Setelah percakapan pendek itu, Gaara dan Yukata mengajak Sakura dan Tamaki makan malam di sebuah restoran keluarga. Karena tidak ada lagi waktu tersisa bagi Sakura untuk bersantai selain malam ini, besok pagi-pagi dia dan Tamaki harus berangkat kembali ke Konoha dengan kereta bisnis.

"Kenapa tidak ambil libur beberapa hari? Bukankah Sakura sudah lama tidak ke Tokyo? Terakhir kita bertemu saat ulang tahun Misaki," kata Yukata saat mengambilkan piring rebusan daging dari tengah meja untuk putrinya.

Sakura ingat itu. Terakhir kali dia ke Tokyo dua tahun lalu untuk menghadiri seminar psikologi, dia menyempatkan diri ke acara makan bersama di rumah keluarga Gaara dalam perayaan ulang tahun putra ke dua mereka.

Sakura terkekeh. "Ya, sudah lama sekali. Aku sebenarnya ingin sekali ambil libur beberapa hari, tapi risikonya aku harus meninggalkan klien-klienku."

Kemudian Gaara berkata pada gadis muda yang duduk persis di sebelah Sakura, "Sayang sekali, Tamaki- _san_. Kau mungkin menyesal bekerja dengan wanita itu, waktu liburmu pasti sedikit sekali."

Di bangkunya Sakura hanya bisa tertawa. Jika tidak ada Hikari, mungkin dia sudah mencubit keras lengan sahabat rambut merahnya itu seperti yang dulu selalu dilakukannya tiap kali laki-laki itu menggodanya dengan kata-kata gurauan.

Tamaki menggeleng, tersenyum sopan. "Aku sama sekali tidak menyesal bekerja dengan Sakura- _sensei_. Justru aku bangga, _Sensei_ begitu profesional, selalu mementingkan kliennya."

"Kau dengar itu, Gaara? Jadi berhentilah membicarakanku di depan orang lain ketika aku sedang bersamamu," sahut Sakura.

Seisi meja tertawa.

Sementara Hikari hanya tersenyum pada Sakura, memberinya satu buah jeruk. Sakura tersenyum, mengucapkan terima kasihnya lewat gerakan tangan. Mengingat Hikari adalah seorang tuna rungu, riuhnya meja makan ini tidak dapat didengar olehnya. Dunianya adalah keheningan. Namun melihat pancaran matanya yang berbinar-binar, Sakura yakin Hikari juga dapat merasakannya, keceriaan yang ditularkan orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Betapa beruntung gadis kecil ini, mendapatkan orangtua sebaik Gaara dan Yukata. Kini dunianya tidak lagi sesenyap dulu.

Acara makan malam selesai, Sakura bersama Tamaki berpisah dengan keluarga kecil Gaara di lobi restoran. Sakura menolak dengan halus tawaran Yukata agar dia bermalam saja di rumah mereka, karena Tamaki sudah lebih dulu memesan kamar hotel di dekat stasiun bahkan sebelum berangkat ke Tokyo.

"Aku tidak mau merepotkan kalian," kata Sakura.

"Mana mungkin? Takeru dan Misaki pasti senang bertemu denganmu," Yukata mencoba membujuk. "Mereka ingin sekali ikut ke Studio. Tapi Takeru tidak bisa pergi karena sedang latihan terakhir untuk pertandingan sepak bola tingkat SD dua hari lagi. Dan Misaki ketiduran saat kami akan mengajaknya, dia baru kembali dari rumah neneknya di Suna. Kalau melihat Bibi Sakura-nya datang, kekecewaan mereka pasti terobati."

Sakura mendesah pelan. "Aku ingin sekali, tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku janji lain kali akan datang untuk menemui dua anak jagoan itu."

"Sudah kubilang, kan? Sakura itu kepalanya lebih keras daripada baja," bisik Gaara pada istrinya, keras-keras agar Sakura mendengarnya.

Wanita berambut merah muda itu mendengus pura-pura kesal, lalu tertawa.

Sebelum berpisah, Hikari memberitahukan sesuatu pada Sakura dengan bahasa isyarat. _Aku senang bertemu dengan Bibi Sakura. Aku senang Bibi Sakura berteman baik dengan ayah dan ibuku._

Sakura membalas. _Bibi Sakura juga senang bertemu denganmu, Hikari-_ chan _. Kau anak yang manis. Hiduplah yang baik dengan ayah dan ibumu, juga kedua kakak laki-lakimu. Jangan pernah menundukkan kepala. Karena namamu Hikari, kau harus bersinar hingga membuat orang-orang yang kausayangi bangga padamu. Oke?_

Gadis kecil itu mengangguk sampai poninya melompat. _Oke_. Jari kelingkingnya yang mungil mengait pada jari kelingking Sakura. Kemudian dia memeluk Sakura erat, membahasakan ungkapan terima kasihnya dengan isyarat. Sakura membelai pipi tembamnya.

"Sepertinya kami perlu menjadi klienmu juga, Sakura," kata Gaara, membelai kepala Hikari.

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Tidak. Aku percaya kau dan Yukata bisa membesarkan Hikari dengan baik meski tanpa nasihat-nasihatku. Dia bukan hanya anak yang manis, tapi dia juga spesial. Kalian harus selalu ingat itu."

Itu yang selalu diucapkan Sakura pada klien-kliennya, para orangtua yang memiliki anak berkebutuhan khusus. Mereka tidak perlu diarahkan macam-macam, diberi nasihat panjang lebar. Yang terpenting, mereka lebih dulu dibuat mengerti bahwa kekurangan yang ada pada anak-anak mereka, ketidaksempurnaan yang mereka bawa sejak lahir, menjadikan mereka seseorang yang spesial. Jika para orangtua tahu bagaimana spesialnya anak-anak itu, para orangtua tidak lagi perlu merasa malu akan keberadaan mereka. Sepantasnya mereka bangga diberikan anak-anak yang begitu spesial. Dan tidak semua orangtua memiliki keistimewaan itu. Maka banggalah.

 **...**

Kereta bisnis yang ditumpangi Sakura dan Tamaki sebenarnya tiba di Konoha pukul 1 siang. Tapi Sakura mendapat telepon mendadak, seorang klien membutuhkannya saat itu juga. Rencananya langsung pulang ke rumah batal, taksinya berbelok arah ke kantor konsultan miliknya di pusat kota.

Bukan gedung tinggi pencakar langit. Hanya bangunan dua lantai bekas balai kota yang dibeli Sakura sekitar tujuh tahun lalu, sementara balai kota sendiri sudah dipindahkan ke distrik protokol semenjak restrukturalisasi Kota Konoha. Di bekas pusat pemerintahan kota itulah Sakura membangun yayasannya. Lembaga sosial yang mengurusi perlindungan terhadap anak-anak berkebutuhan khusus. Selain mengurus pembelaan hak-hak atas anak-anak itu, Sakura juga membuka kantor konsultan di lantai 2 untuk para orangtua yang butuh bimbingan dan nasihatnya sebagai seorang psikolog anak berkebutuhan khusus.

Di luar perkiraan, konseling dadakan dengan kliennya berlangsung cukup panjang. Sakura baru bisa meninggalkan kantor pada sore menjelang gelap. Sisa pekerjaan diserahkan pada manajer, bukan Tamaki. Sekretarisnya diberi libur sampai besok, karena telah menemaninya selama di Tokyo. Meskipun tahu Tamaki punya dedikasi yang besar terhadap pekerjaannya, Sakura tidak ingin memanfaatkan itu. Sakura menyadari sebaik-baiknya pekerja adalah mereka yang masih mendapatkan hak-haknya sepadan dengan kewajiban yang telah mereka penuhi.

Saat di taksi dalam perjalanan pulang, Sakura mendapat pesan pendek dari ibunya.

 _Tibalah di rumah sebelum makan malam. Putrimu ingin mengadakan perayaan kecil. Jangan terlambat._

Sakura inginnya begitu. Tiba di rumah sebelum makan malam. Tapi perjalanannya terhambat akibat macet panjang di jalan protokol. Semua kendaraan roda empat hanya bisa merayap, sebentar-sebentar berhenti untuk menunggu kesempatan jalan lagi. Jika begini, kemungkinan dua jam lagi baru bisa tiba di rumah.

Sepuluh tahun terakhir kota kecil ini berevolusi menjadi mini metropolitan. Semakin modern dengan pembangunan infrastruktur besar-besaran. Gedung-gedung mewah dibangun. Gedung-gedung lama direnovasi kembali meski masih dengan tampilan klasik, namun jadi lebih anggun dilihat. Jalur-jalur kereta bawah tanah dibuat. Fasilitas bus umum ditambah. Dan walaupun wajahnya berubah menjadi semakin metropolis, Konoha tetap mempertahankan taman-taman kota dan lahan hijau tempat konservasi yang telah ada sejak kota ini dibangun pertama kali. Lahan hijau itu menjadi lingkaran paru-paru kota yang memisahkan pusat kota dengan area pemukiman. Sehingga keasrian, keramahan lingkungan, dan ketenangan tetap menjadi cerminan kota ini.

Jarum jam di tangan Sakura menunjukkan pukul 6.30. Setengah jam menuju waktu makan malam, sementara taksinya butuh waktu paling tidak satu jam lagi untuk bisa lolos dari kepungan kemacetan.

Jika saja tadi dia mengikuti saran Tamaki untuk naik kereta bawah tanah. Dia hanya menolak karena tubuhnya terlalu lelah untuk berdesakan dengan puluhan penumpang kereta—apalagi ini jam pulang kantor. Tapi dia juga tidak menduga kemacetan di jalanan akan separah ini. Barangkali ada kecelakaan atau apalah di ujung jalan sana, pikirnya sebal.

Pandangannya sedang menyapu barisan pohon sakura yang menjadi pagar antara trotoar dengan jalan. Seketika itu matanya menangkap dua orang di atas sepeda motor besar yang baru saja lewat di lajur kiri. Yang menjadi perhatiannya adalah sosok yang dibonceng di belakang. Seorang gadis berjaket merah, rambut hitamnya yang penjang terurai di bawah helm beterbangan diterpa angin. Sakura kenal betul gadis itu sekalipun hanya melihatnya sesaat sebelum menghilang di tikungan. Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak kenal jika itu putrinya sendiri.

Dalam hati dia bertanya-tanya, siapa yang mengendarai sepeda motor besar itu? Nekat sekali membonceng putrinya dengan kecepatan seperti itu. Kalau bertemu dengannya, dia harus diberi pelajaran. Awas saja!

Dan Sakura tidak perlu menunggu lama untuk itu. Hanya satu jam kemudian ketika dia tiba di rumah. Persis seperti dugaannya, kemacetan panjang di tengah kota tadi membuatnya terlambat setengah jam dari waktu makan malam. Langit telah berubah gelap, lampu-lampu di sekitar halaman rumah menyala lembut. Dari depan pagar, tampak ruang makan masih kosong. Semua orang mungkin berkumpul di ruang tengah untuk menunggunya. Sakura segera turun dari taksi. Taksinya bahkan belum pergi ketika sepeda motor besar menepi di depan rumahnya.

Sarada yang memakai jaket merah turun dari motor, melepas helm. Takut-takut tersenyum pada Sakura. "Hai, Mam."

Pemuda yang mengendarai motor itu juga turun dari sana. Melepas helm, menampakkan penampilannya yang pertama kali dilihat saja membuat kesan 'anak urakan' pada benak Sakura. Rambut peraknya berantakan. Namun dia memiliki sorot mata tajam yang membuatnya tampak cerdas. Ah, peduli amat. Secerdas apapun otaknya, seharusnya dia cukup pintar untuk tidak membawa anak gadis orang di atas motor dengan ngebut seperti tadi, Sakura mengomel dalam hati.

Pemuda itu tersenyum ramah. "Selamat malam, Bibi Sakura."

"Mam, ini Mitsuki," Sarada memperkenalkan. Wajahnya tampak ragu, mungkin juga sedang menebak-nebak reaksi seperti apa yang akan ditunjukkan ibunya ketika untuk pertama kalinya dia pulang bersama seorang pemuda.

Sakura membungkuk sedikit demi kesopanan, membalas bungkukan dari pemuda bernama Mitsuki itu.

"Motor yang bagus," kata Sakura. "Tapi itu terlalu berbahaya untuk membawa ngebut anak gadis seseorang di jalan." Langsung saja pada intinya.

Rasa bersalah langsung tampak di wajah pemuda itu. Dia menggaruk-garuk kepala hingga membuat rambut peraknya semakin berantakan, lalu membungkuk pada Sakura. "Maafkan aku—"

"Aku yang meminta Mitsuki ngebut, kok," sambar Sarada. "Mitsuki tidak bersalah, dia cuma menawariku tumpangan. Tapi aku memintanya ngebut karena aku bisa terlambat sebelum acara makan malam."

"Tapi kau tetap saja terlambat, nona muda," Sakura menunjuk-nunjuk jam tangannya. "Mama yang terjebak macet saja tiba lebih dulu, bukan?"

Sarada kehabisan jawaban. Wajahnya tertunduk. Sementara tangannya menyembunyikan bungkusan di balik punggung.

"Sudahlah. Mama capek dan sangat lapar untuk perdebatan-tidak-penting ini. Ayo masuk, Sarada." Sebelum menggandeng lengan putrinya dan membawanya pergi, Sakura berkata pada Mitsuki. Tersenyum sedikit, "Terima kasih untuk tumpangannya, Mitsuki- _kun_."

Pemuda itu hanya membungkuk.

Seiring mengikuti langkah-langkah ibunya, Sarada menoleh pada Mitsuki yang tertinggal di balik pagar rumah. "Dah, Mitsuki!" Tangannya melambai, dia tersenyum lebar. Wajahnya cerah bagai bulan purnama.

Diam-diam Sakura menghela napas. Menyadari putrinya telah remaja, dia tidak bisa menolak hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan ketertarikan terhadap lawan jenis yang mulai dialami putrinya. Itu adalah fase pertumbuhan. Sakura memahami itu. Hanya saja dia belum siap. Seakan dia ingin Sarada tetap menjadi putri kecilnya.

"Siapa dia? Teman kerjamu? Teman main?" tanya Sakura sembari jalan. "Atau dia pacarmu?"

Melangkah di belakang ibunya, Sarada hanya tertawa kecil. "Bukan. Mama sembarangan saja. Mitsuki cuma teman diskusi."

"Oh. Jadi, dia orang yang menyenangkan diajak bertukar pikiran?"

Sarada menjawab sembari tersenyum, "Begitulah. Mitsuki cuma tamat SMA, sekarang kerja paruh waktu di kafe tempat aku minum kopi sepulang dari Lab, dan sebagian waktunya lagi dipakai untuk kursus mesin. Meskipun cuma tamat SMA, Mitsuki tahu banyak hal. Makanya aku suka bicara dengannya."

"Kelihatannya dia jauh lebih tua darimu. Berapa umurnya? Dua puluh? Dua puluh dua?"

Cepat-cepat Sarada menyangkal. Tapi masih tersenyum. "Tentu saja tidak. Penampilannya memang kelihatan lebih tua. Juga karena sikap dan cara berpikirnya sangat dewasa, Mitsuki selalu dikira lebih tua dari umurnya. Padahal Mitsuki cuma tiga tahun lebih tua daripada aku. Benar deh, Mam."

"Oh, umurnya delapan belas. Tinggal jawab saja begitu, tidak perlu bicara panjang lebar. Lagi pula memangnya semua informasi itu penting untuk Mama? Atau kau berharap Mama menyukainya seperti kamu menyukainya?"

Meskipun tidak melihatnya, Sakura tahu di belakang sana wajah Sarada sudah merah seperti tomat kesukaan papanya.

"Mamaaaaa! Kan tadi Mama yang tanya."

Sakura hanya tertawa.

Bagian menyenangkan bagi Sakura daripada saat-saat berbincang dengan putrinya adalah ketika menggodanya hingga mengambek. Sakura tidak pernah serius ingin membuat putrinya mengambek, tapi selalu menyenangkan melihatnya mengeluh manja dan merajuk, bersikap kekanakan. Itu menunjukkan Sarada masih seorang anak sebagaimana usianya, sedewasa apapun cara berpikirnya. Sarada boleh saja tumbuh dengan cepat, dari seorang bayi perempuan yang mungil dan menggemaskan menjadi wanita dewasa yang cantik dan anggun. Kecerdasan dan pola pikirnya melampaui umur. Namun Sarada tetap harus melewati fasenya dengan normal. Jangan sampai jadi tua di dalam tubuhnya yang masih terlalu muda.

Di balik sedikit kekhawatirannya akan hal itu, Sakura tidak bisa menutupi bahwa dirinya bangga dengan kelebihan dari putrinya yang tidak dimiliki anak-anak lain. Di usianya yang baru 15 tahun, Sarada lulus strata satu dari Universitas Konoha—setelah 10 tahun terakhir menjadi perguruan tinggi unggulan se-Jepang—dengan predikat sarjana terbaik.

Untuk itulah makan malam kali ini spesial. Neneknya yang punya ide untuk membuat perayaan kecil sebelum Sarada di wisuda besok.

Hanya saja akibat keterlambatan Sakura dan Sarada, suasana hati Mebuki Haruno jadi jelek. Sembari menuntun suaminya yang tidak lagi mampu berjalan tanpa tongkat ke ruang makan, wanita berusia 65 tahun itu mengoceh, "Untung saja makanannya belum dingin. Bintang utamanya malah terlambat. Tidak ibu, tidak putrinya, dua-duanya sama saja."

Sakura dan Sarada tidak menanggapi itu serius. Namanya juga orang tua, harus dimaklumi jika semakin hari mulutnya semakin cerewet.

Sakura hanya membenak, untung saja sebelum masuk ke rumah dia menyuruh Sarada merapikan rambutnya yang acak-acakan habis ditiup angin, atau neneknya akan tahu gadis puber itu baru saja diantar seorang laki-laki pulang ke rumah. Neneknya bisa lebih cerewet lagi.

Malam ini semua anggota keluarga berkumpul di meja makan, bersama-sama larut dalam kebahagiaan dan rasa syukur atas kesuksesan yang telah dicapai Sarada. Bersama-sama menikmati makanan istimewa yang tidak setiap hari dimasak Bibi Amane—wanita paruh baya yang dipekerjakan oleh Sakura untuk membantu urusan rumah tangga yang tidak bisa ditanganinya sendiri sementara dia pergi bekerja. Selain Kakek, Nenek, dan Bibi Amane, malam ini juga ada Paman Itachi, Bibi Helena, dan kedua putra mereka; Kakak Ryu yang kini berusia 19 tahun, dan Ken, adiknya yang hanya beberapa bulan lebih muda dari Sarada. Keluarga Itachi masih tinggal persis di sebelah rumah mereka. Dan Itachi masih ayah angkat Sarada, barangkali itu satu hal yang tidak akan pernah berubah bagi Sarada.

"Aku punya sesuatu untuk Mama," kata Sarada setelah makan malam selesai.

Gadis itu mengeluarkan kotak hadiah besar dari dalam bungkusan yang tadi disembunyikan di balik punggung. Ketika tadi melihatnya, Sakura pikir Sarada bersikap menutupi karena tidak ingin ibunya tahu dia mendapat hadiah dari seorang pemuda. Tapi kini Sakura menyadari bahwa dugaannya salah besar. Bungkusan itu adalah hadiah untuknya. Sikap Sarada yang menutup-nutupi tadi adalah hanya karena gadis itu ingin menyimpan kejutannya hingga akhir.

Benar-benar kejutan. Sakura terpaku menatap isi kotak. Kimono sutra berwarna biru gelap. Warna kesukaan Sasuke.

"Aku ingin Mama memakainya untuk acara besok."

Sakura seakan kehilangan kata-kata. Sejenak dia hanya menatap mata sehitam dan sejernih mutiara yang diturunkan Sasuke pada putrinya itu. Hingga akhirnya dia bisa berucap, "Ini ... cantik sekali, Sayang."

"Itu sangat pantas untuk Mama," kata Sarada. "Setelah upacara kelulusan, bukankah kita akan langsung mengunjungi Papa? Aku ingin Papa melihat istri cantiknya memakai kimono dengan warna kesukaannya."

Kini Sakura benar-benar kehilangan kata-kata. Untuk pertama kalinya dia tidak percaya putrinya telah tumbuh begitu cepat. Sedikit banyak memahami urusan serumit cinta. Bersikap dewasa akan perasaan orang lain, meskipun sedikit kekanakan untuk perasaannya sendiri.

 **...**

Hari kelulusan Sarada adalah salah satu hari besar dalam hidup Sakura. Melewati kelulusan demi kelulusan membuatnya semakin bangga dengan sang putri. Apalagi dia lahir dengan keajaiban yang tidak dimiliki semua anak. Menyaksikannya tumbuh setiap hari membuat Sakura tidak putus-putusnya bersyukur.

Sakura sudah lama melupakan kesedihan itu. Pedihnya kehilangan. Meskipun masih tersimpan jelas dalam memorinya, hari di mana kabar itu sampai ke telinganya, kematian Sasuke. Masih tersimpan dalam ingatannya, bagaimana hancurnya dia ketika itu. Menangis. Meratap. Menyesal. Juga marah. Tapi semua perasaan itu harus dihapusnya bersamaan dengan janjinya pada Sasuke untuk melanjutkan hidup dengan baik. Tidak menangis lagi. Dia harus kuat untuk Sarada. Dan seiring berputarnya waktu, semua kepedihan itu terkikis, digantikan kebahagiaan yang didapatnya dari Sarada.

Benar. Sarada adalah hadiah terindah, satu-satunya yang tersisa dari Sasuke, hartanya yang paling berharga.

Gadis itu kini telah tumbuh dengan begitu baik, begitu bersinar dengan segala kebaikan yang didapatnya dari papa dan mamanya.

Sakura sungguh bangga padanya. Kebahagiaan itu meluap, membanjir, menggenangi seluruh hatinya. Hingga membuatnya lupa bagaimana rasanya sedih. Sakura tidak ingat lagi.

Dan medali kebanggaan itu dipersembahkan Sarada untuk papanya. Di depan nisan gadis itu bercerita, betapa bahagianya dia hari ini. Wajahnya lebih cerah daripada langit sore ini, senyumnya lebar menunjukkan medali itu pada pusara sang papa. Dan dengan mata berkaca-kaca, Sarada mengalungkan medalinya di batu nisan. Itu hadiah.

Selama 14 tahun, sebanyak 14 perayaan ulang tahun, sebanyak itu pula Sarada mendapatkan hadiah-hadiah dari papanya. Namun pada ulang tahun kali ini Sarada tidak mendapatkan apapun. Lemari besar di kamar bayi dulu telah kosong, tidak tersisa satu pun hadiah. Selain sepucuk amplop, berisi kartu ucapan berwarna merah. _Selamat ulang tahun ke-15, putriku sayang._

Hanya sebaris kalimat yang tertulis. Tidak ada lagi. Membaca sepotong kalimat itu, Sakura seperti membaca salam perpisahan. Entah apa maksud Sasuke. Apakah Sasuke ingin meninggalkan dirinya dan Sarada setelah putri mereka itu remaja? Apakah baginya Sarada tidak membutuhkannya lagi setelah dia beranjak dewasa? Apakah bagi Sasuke begini lebih baik?

Mata Sakura berair. Seperti bendungan yang langsung terisi penuh oleh hujan yang turun tiba-tiba di musim kemarau, begitu deras, membuatnya meluap. Bendungan itu nyaris jebol, sedikit lagi saja menumpahkan air bah. Segera Sakura menengadahkan wajah, menghapus sempurna air mata yang belum sempat tumpah ke pipinya.

Selama 15 tahun, inilah pertama kalinya Sakura mengingat lagi rasa sakit itu. Kesedihan itu. Pedihnya kehilangan. Dia bisa mengingatnya lagi di kepala, merasakannya dengan jelas di hati. Sakitnya ditinggal orang yang paling dia cintai.

Mengapa Sasuke melakukan itu? Mengapa Sasuke memutuskan satu-satunya hubungan yang bisa mereka jalin setelah dirinya pergi? Mengapa tidak ada lagi hadiah untuk putri mereka? Mengapa tidak ada lagi surat?

 _Mengapa, Sasuke-_ kun _?_

"Mam?"

Lamunan sedih Sakura terpecah. Saat menoleh ke belakang, Sarada sudah di ujung jalan setapak. Sakura hampir tidak menyadari ketika tadi putrinya mengajak pulang.

"Ya, Sayang. Mama datang."

Sejenak Sakura menatap nama Sasuke Uchiha di batu nisan yang telah kusam. Bunga-bunga _daffodil_ segar yang mereka bawa hari ini, ditambah medali emas yang dikalungkan Sarada di sana, membuat batu nisan itu menjadi sedikit lebih baik.

Sekelumit perasaan yang tadi Sakura rasakan berusaha dilupakannya. Sasuke telah beristirahat dengan tenang selama 15 tahun di bawah gundukan tanah itu. Tidak pantas jika dia merasa marah dan membiarkan dirinya ditenggelamkan kesedihan. Sekarang tidak ada gunanya lagi. Biarlah Sasuke tidur dengan tenang di sana. Apapun keputusan yang Sasuke pilih, Sakura akan menghormatinya.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke- _kun_." Sakura mengusap nama di batu nisan sebelum berbalik dan menyusul langkah putrinya.

Tapi tiba-tiba kakinya tertahan. Terhenti begitu saja. Jantung Sakura seakan berhenti berdetak saat itu juga. Melihat sosok pria yang berdiri di hadapannya kini. Pria yang sedang menatapnya dengan sepasang mata hitam yang indah.

Dia berdiri diam di sana, di bawah pohon sakura yang besar. Tubuhnya disiram cahaya kemerahan matahari senja. Namun wajahnya bersinar. Wajah yang Sakura kenali. Benarkah itu? Apakah matanya tidak sedang mengelabuinya? Benarkah itu Sasuke?

 _Tidak mungkin ..._

Kaki Sakura bergerak sendiri. Melangkah. Mendekati pria itu. Sasuke? Dilihat semakin dekat pun wajahnya tidak berubah. Benarkah dia Sasuke?

 _Tidak mungkin ..._

Tangan Sakura bergerak sendiri. Terangkat. Menyentuhnya. Menangkup pipinya.

"Sasuke ... _kun_...?"

Sepasang mata hitam yang indah itu menatap Sakura. Bibirnya mengulas senyum. Senyum yang indah, meluruhkan perasaan rindunya seketika, hanyut bersama tumpahan air mata yang jatuh ke pipinya.

Namun kerinduan itu lenyap bersama pandangannya yang memburam dan gelap.

Gelap. Semua cahaya tertelan dari pandangan Sakura. Padam. Seperti tenaganya yang tiba-tiba saja menguap dalam kabut pekat. Hilang bersama kesadarannya.

 **...**

Ketika Sakura membuka mata, yang pertama dilihatnya adalah wajah Sarada. Putrinya tampak lega melihatnya terbangun, namun juga tidak bisa menyembunyikan kecemasan yang besar di matanya.

"Apa yang terjadi, Sarada? Kenapa Mama ada di kamar?"

"Mama pingsan saat kita hendak pulang dari makam. Dokter Neji bilang, gula darah Mama turun lagi. Itu karena Mama kacapekan dan kurang istirahat."

Gadis itu mengambilkan segelas air hangat, membantu Sakura meminumnya.

Sakura baru menyadari bahwa dia masih memakai kimono biru. Sejenak ditengoknya jam dinding, hampir pukul delapan. Dia hanya pingsan beberapa jam.

"Aku akan mengambilkan makan malam."

"Tunggu, Sarada." Sakura menahan lengan putrinya, membuatnya duduk kembali di tepi tempat tidur.

"Apa kau ... tidak melihat ..."

Alis Sarada bertaut. Tampangnya sedikit bingung. "Apa, Mam?"

Sakura menelan ujung kalimat pertanyaannya. Tidak. Kini dia sadar itu hanya halusinasi. Apa yang dilihatnya sebelum jatuh pingsan, sosok Sasuke yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya, itu tidak lain adalah bayang-bayang semu yang diciptakan oleh otaknya akibat kekurangan insulin.

"Kalau Mama ingin aku di sini, aku akan di sini menemani Mama. Biar Bibi Amane yang mengambilkan makam malam," kata Sarada, merapikan selimut yang menutupi tubuh ibunya. Dia tampak semakin khawatir sekarang.

"Tidak, jangan. Ini sudah jam pulangnya Bibi Amane. Kita tidak boleh menghambatnya, dia juga punya keluarga yang perlu diurus."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku akan turun mengambilkan Mama makan malam. Mama tunggu, ya? Aku akan meminta seseorang menemani Mama di sini."

"Tidak usah, Sayang. Jangan minta Nenek, nenekmu tidak kuat naik-turun tangga. Mama tidak apa-apa sendiri."

Sarada tersenyum, mengecup kening Sakura, lalu meninggalkan kamar.

Dalam kesendiriannya, pikiran Sakura melayang pada kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu. Sesaat sebelum kesadarannya hilang. Ketika sosok Sasuke muncul.

Sakura tidak mengerti mengapa matanya tega menipunya. Sosok itu tampak begitu nyata. Sepasang mata hitam itu berbinar menatapnya. Senyum di wajah itu melengkung untuknya. Hingga semua perasaan hangat yang melelehkan kerinduan di hati Sakura, membungkus dirinya dengan rasa bahagia. Sekejap. Hanya sekejap mata.

Mengapa dirinya menciptakan bayang-bayang Sasuke? Setelah 15 tahun melewati masa-masa kehilangan yang berat, tidak pernah sekali pun dia mengkhayalkan Sasuke ada di sisinya. Terpikir pun tidak. Tapi mengapa sekarang? Mengapa di saat dirinya ingin melepaskan Sasuke untuk beristirahat dengan tenang selama-lamanya, tiba-tiba sosok itu muncul?

Sakura memandangi telapak tangannya.

Sosok itu terasa begitu nyata. Sakura bahkan merasa bisa menyentuhnya. Benar-benar seperti kenyataan yang bisa diraih. Namun ketika sadar bahwa itu semua hanya ilusi, hatinya seakan diremas kuat-kuat. Hal paling menyakitkan dari mimpi indah adalah ketika kau terbangun dan menyadari itu tidaklah nyata. Rasanya sungguh menyakitkan.

Sakura menghela napas panjang. Seakan berusaha terlepas dari jerat rasa sakit yang melilit seluruh tubuhnya.

Cepat-cepat diperbaikinya letak selimut yang menutupi dirinya ketika mendengar langkah-langkah kaki di tangga. Diperbaiki mimik wajahnya, menghapus kesedihannya di sana. Sarada tidak boleh melihatnya seperti itu.

Sakura menoleh ke pintu kamarnya yang memang tadi ditinggalkan Sarada dalam keadaan terbuka, melempar senyum pada putrinya yang datang membawakannya makan malam. Lihatlah betapa sayangnya Sarada padanya, tidak membiarkan dirinya menunggu lama. Namun senyum Sakura lenyap seketika. Bukan Sarada yang membawakannya makan malam. Bukan putrinya.

"Sakura," ucap Sasuke Uchiha dari bawah birai pintu.

Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, menggeleng keras. Tapi sosok itu masih berdiri di sana, membawa nampan berisi makan malam, menatap padanya. _Ini tidak mungkin. Aku berhalusinasi lagi._ Berulang-ulang dia meyakinkan diri sendiri. Pengaruh obat yang disuntikkan Dokter Neji pasti sudah habis. Dia perlu obat lagi. Dia butuh obatnya sekarang.

Sakura tidak lagi melihat pada sosok itu. Sehingga dia sedikit tersentak ketika dirasakan sentuhan lembut menangkup punggung tangannya. Sosok Sasuke sudah duduk di tepi tempat tidur, menggenggam tangannya. Hangat.

Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa merasakan sentuhan itu?

Apakah sosok itu nyata? Benarkah itu Sasuke? Laki-laki yang menggenggam tangannya, seperti bagaimana cara Sasuke selalu menggenggamnya. Laki-laki yang kini tersenyum padanya, seperti bagaimana cara Sasuke selalu tersenyum untuknya. Benarkah itu nyata?

"Sasuke ... _kun_...?"

Air mata Sakura meluncur. Tidak dapat membedakan kenyataan dan ilusi. Rasanya sungguh menyakitkan. Mengapa dia harus berhalusinasi begini jauh? Apakah kerinduan yang selama ini terkurung di dalam hatinya kini tidak lagi sanggup dikekang? Mengapa?

Jemari Sasuke mengusap air mata di pipinya.

"Jangan menangis lagi."

Suara itu. Sakura tahu itu suara Sasuke. Mengapa terdengar begitu nyata?

Sakura menyentuh wajahnya. Matanya. Hidungnya. Bibirnya. Merasakan setiap jengkal yang disentuhnya di sana. Semua sama. Wajah Sasuke. Mengapa semua ini terasa begitu nyata?

"Mimpi macam apa ini sebenarnya?" tanya Sakura gemetar. "Aku ingin kau terus di situ, di hadapanku. Aku tidak ingin begitu aku membuka mata, sosokmu hilang, lenyap dan aku tidak menemukanmu lagi. Jika ini hanya mimpi ... maka biarkan aku tidak pernah terbangun ..."

"Jangan begitu. Jika kau tidur selamanya, bagaimana dengan Sarada?"

"Sarada ..." Sakura terpikirkan sesuatu. "Benar. Sarada tidak ada di sini. Juga ketika aku melihatmu di makam, aku tidak melihat Sarada di sana. Jadi ... aku hanya sedang berhalusinasi, kan?"

"Kalau begitu, apakah kau menghalusinasikan ini?"

Dalam hitungan detik yang cukup panjang, Sasuke mengecup kening Sakura. Ketika itu seakan jantung Sakura berhenti berdegup.

Sasuke tersenyum membalas tatapan mata zamrud Sakura yang penuh diliputi kebingungan.

"Aku pulang, Sakura," katanya kemudian.

"Tidak mungkin. Kau sudah meninggal, lima belas tahun yang lalu. Ini tidak mungkin nyata ..."

"Ini nyata, Sakura. Kau tidak sedang bermimpi atau berhalusinasi. Aku senyata kau melihatku. Aku senyata kau menyentuhku." Sasuke meletakkan telapak tangan Sakura di pipinya. "Kau bisa merasakannya?"

Mata zamrud Sakura terbelalak, seakan baru saja terbangun dari mimpi-mimpi yang panjang. Mimpi tentang Sasuke. Tapi ketika dia tersadar, sosok yang diimpikannya itu nyata.

"Bagaimana mungkin ...? Kau sudah meninggal ..."

"Ceritanya panjang. Yang penting sekarang aku di sini. Tepat di hadapanmu."

"Ya, Tuhan ..."

Sakura tidak bisa bicara apa-apa lagi, mulutnya ditutup rapat oleh kedua tangannya. Air matanya tumpah. Bingung, tidak mengerti, terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang berkelebatan memenuhi kepalanya. Tapi di atas semua perasaan itu, kebahagiaannya muncul seperti kuncup bunga yang mengembang terus dan terus hingga mekar dengan sangat indah. Entah apa yang terjadi. Seakan itu tidak penting lagi sekarang.

Benar. Yang penting Sasuke di sini. Tepat di hadapannya. Dan itu nyata.

Sakura merengkuhnya. Menjaganya dalam pelukan yang dalam dan erat agar tetap nyata. Sebenarnya menjaga keyakinannya sendiri bahwa semua ini bukan khayalannya. Dia benar-benar memeluk Sasuke. Laki-laki yang dicintainya.

Kedatangan Sasuke memang bukan mimpi atau khayalan Sakura semata. Karena Sarada juga ada di sana. Gadis itu muncul dari balik pintu, matanya merah habis menangis. Dia memeluk mama dan papanya. Menangis lagi. Menumpahkan seluruh kebahagiaannya di sana. Dalam derasnya air matanya, wajah Sarada lebih cerah daripada bulan purnama ketika papanya mencium sisi kepalanya. Air mata Sakura jatuh lagi demi melihat pemandangan itu. Hatinya dipenuhi rasa bahagia yang tak terkatakan.

Sebenarnya saat di makam Sakura juga tidak berhalusinasi, Sarada mengakui. Sakura sungguh-sungguh melihat Sasuke. Kemunculannya sore itu telah direncanakan, kejutan untuk Sakura. Hanya saja Sarada dan Sasuke yang membuat rencana itu tidak pernah menyangka jika Sakura akan pingsan dan merusak momennya.

"Jadi, kau sudah bertemu Papa lebih dulu?" tanya Sakura pada Sarada, menatap sinis tidak percaya.

Sarada menyeringai, bersembunyi di balik punggung Sasuke.

"Aku memang bertemu Papa lebih dulu. Seminggu setelah hari ulang tahunku yang ke lima belas. Paman Kakashi bilang mau memberiku kejutan. Lalu dia membawaku bertemu Papa."

"Kakashi?" Sakura mendelik. "Aku benar-benar harus buat perhitungan dengannya."

Sarada terkekeh. "Sepertinya Mama punya masalah sensitivitas dengan Paman Kakashi."

"Apakah itu karena semua masalah ini?" Sasuke menyadari ke mana arah pembicaraan ini berbelok. Namun hati-hati dia melanjutkan pertanyaan, "Kau menyimpan marah pada Kakashi karena dia pernah menyembunyikan kematianku?"

Sakura membalas Sasuke dengan tatapan menantang. Menjawab dengan serius, "Ya, aku menyimpan marah pada Kakashi sejak saat itu. Tapi sekarang tidak hanya padanya. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana marahnya aku sekarang, Sasuke- _kun_? Kau menipuku selama lima belas tahun."

" _Ano_ , ada PR yang kubawa dari Lab. Harus selesai malam ini. Aku permisi dulu, Mam, Pap. _Oyasumi_!" kata Sarada sebelum melangkah cepat-cepat meninggalkan kamar.

"Sarada benar-benar anak yang pintar ya, termasuk pintar membaca situasi," komentar Sasuke, seperti sedang membelokkan arah pembicaraan.

Sakura tidak menanggapinya. Selain diam menatapnya.

"Baiklah. Sudah sepantasnya kau marah." Sasuke menyerah. Dia memperlihatkan seluruh rasa bersalah itu di wajahnya yang tampak hanya 10 tahun lebih tua daripada terakhir kali Sakura melihatnya.

"Kau berhak untuk marah. Selama lima belas tahun kau pasti menjalani hidup yang berat, masa-masa sulit, sendirian tanpa aku. Tidak, hidupmu bahkan sudah sangat berat sebelum aku pergi darimu. Kau banyak menderita karena diriku. Di tengah kemunduranku, kau tetap bertahan untuk merawatku. Kau bisa saja memilih untuk meninggalkanku. Tapi kau memilih bertahan di sisiku. Kau—"

Sakura membungkamnya dengan pelukan. Bersandar dengan nyaman di pundaknya.

"Kumohon. Tidak usah lagi kita bicarakan masa-masa itu, ya? Semua sudah berlalu, Sasuke- _kun_."

Dalam belaian lembut yang dirasakan Sakura di kepalanya, Sasuke berbisik. "Maafkan aku."

Sakura mengangkat wajah, menatap sepasang mata indah Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya.

"Jangan minta maaf. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa marah padamu, Sasuke- _kun_? Justru aku ingin berterima kasih. Karena kau kembali, karena kau tidak benar-benar meninggalkanku."

Jemari Sasuke bergerak lembut menghapus air mata yang sekali lagi meluncur di pipinya.

Malam ini, untuk pertama kalinya setelah 15 tahun, Sakura dapat terus tersenyum sepanjang malam. Merasakan kehangatan yang melingkupi seluruh hatinya. Bersatu lagi dengan orang yang dicintainya. Rasanya seperti jatuh cinta lagi. Lagi dan lagi, entah yang ke berapa kali. Pada laki-laki yang sama. Sasuke Uchiha.

 **...**

Sasuke bangkit dari kematian.

Itu menjadi topik hangat selama berminggu-minggu. Tidak hanya di Konoha, cerita itu bahkan telah menyebar ke seluruh penjuru negeri. Dan terakhir menjadi perhatian dunia internasional.

Sebenarnya Sasuke bukan bangkit dari kematian. Dia tidak pernah benar-benar mati.

Lima belas tahun yang lalu, saat kabar kematiannya disampaikan Kakashi kepada Sakura, Sasuke sedang terbaring koma di sebuah tempat rahasia yang hanya diketahui oleh Kakashi, Profesor Sarutobi, dan beberapa staf peneliti kepercayaan Profesor. Tidak bisa dipastikan kapan Sasuke akan sadar, boleh jadi dia tidak akan pernah sadar. Dengan kondisi yang tidak lebih baik daripada mati itu, akhirnya Kakashi terpaksa menyampaikan berita palsu. Berdusta pada semua orang bahwa Sasuke sudah meninggal. Sekaligus membuat makam fiktif dengan batu nisan bertuliskan nama lengkap Sasuke.

Tidak ada yang pernah tahu bahwa kuburan itu kosong. Tidak ada yang pernah menyangka bahwa Sasuke tidak terbaring di bawah sana. Melainkan di sebuah tempat rahasia, dalam kondisi tidur panjang tanpa harapan.

Satu minggu setelah berpisah dari Sakura dan dibawa ke tempat rahasia, Sasuke mengalami penurunan fungsi otak yang sangat drastis. Dia lumpuh. Tidak dapat melakukan apapun selain berbaring di tempat tidur. Meskipun kondisi itu sudah diperkirakan sebelumnya oleh Profesor Sarutobi, di luar dugaan fasenya terjadi terlalu cepat. Imun tubuh Sasuke terhadap enzim yang pernah disuntikkan ke otaknya hingga membuatnya jenius jauh lebih responsif daripada yang diduga selama ini.

Sasuke telah mencapai titik terlemahnya. Batas antara hidup dan matinya seakan tidak lebih tebal dari sehelai benang. Pada saat itulah Profesor Sarutobi melakukan pembedahan ke dua pada kepalanya, menyuntikkan enzim dengan formulasi terbaru pada otaknya.

"Tidak ada yang tahu kapan Profesor menyempurnakan formulanya, bahkan Kakashi," kata Sasuke ketika menceritakannya pada Sakura. "Aku tidak mengingatnya. Tapi membaca catatan yang kutulis di buku harian, kurasa diriku pada saat itu tahu ada sesuatu yang direncanakannya. Rencana membawaku ke Amegakure, sebenarnya adalah ide Profesor. Malam itu sebelum kami kembali dari pertemuan di Tokyo, Profesor bicara secara pribadi di kamarku. Profesor menatapku dengan mata yang dipenuhi keyakinan. Aku menulis kata-katanya di buku harian."

" _Sasuke, satu-satunya cara tersisa untuk menyelamatkanmu adalah membawamu pergi jauh dari Sakura. Pergi jauh dari siapapun yang mengenalmu. Karena jika kau bersedia menerima bantuan terakhirku, kau mungkin akan melewati masa-masa paling sulit yang tidak akan bisa ditanggung oleh siapapun yang melihatnya. Sakura sekalipun."_

"Dan kau menaruh seluruh keyakinanmu pada Profesor Sarutobi?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku hanya bertaruh. Seperti seorang penjudi yang sudah habis masa keberuntungannya, kalah banyak setelah kehilangan hampir seluruh uangnya. Yang tersisa di sakunya hanya sekeping koin. Itu satu-satunya harapan yang kupunya. Dan aku menyerahkannya pada Profesor Sarutobi untuk diundi dengan harapan yang lebih besar.

"Toh aku tetap akan mati meski tidak melakukan apapun. Kondisiku memburuk dari hari ke hari. Koin harapan hidupku terus berkurang, yang bisa kutatap hanya kematian. Sebelum benar-benar kehilangan semuanya, aku menggunakan satu-satunya koin tersisa untuk bertaruh. Jika beruntung, aku bisa melanjutkan hidup. Jika tidak beruntung, kau tahu aku akan berakhir di mana. Itu sebuah pertaruhan besar. Tapi aku melakukannya, karena aku benci diam saja sementara nasib menertawakanku."

Sakura memperhatikan wajahnya. Mata hitamnya dipenuhi ketenangan saat memandangi langit kelam bertabur bintang di atas sana. Walaupun tanpa segurat senyum dari bibirnya, Sakura merasakan hatinya sedang dipenuhi kebahagiaan. Rasa syukur. Kemenangan. Menang atas sikap menyerah yang paling benci dilakukannya.

Sakura menautkan jemarinya ke jemari Sasuke, menggenggamnya hangat. Sehangat perasaan penuh syukur yang tertular darinya.

"Kakashi memberiku pesan terakhir yang ditulis Profesor untukku sebelum meninggal."

Sasuke memberikan sepucuk surat pada Sakura. Masih terlipat di dalam amplop, namun sedikit lecak di pinggiran kertasnya ketika dibuka, juga beberapa huruf luntur terkena tetesan-tetesan air. Belum dibaca saja, hati Sakura sudah lebih dulu bergemuruh. Melihat lecaknya, bekas-bekas lunturnya, terbayang di kepala Sakura ketika Sasuke membacanya untuk pertama kali. Dia menangis.

* * *

 _Untuk Sasuke._

 _Aku senang jika kau bisa membaca surat ini. Artinya usaha kita tidak sia-sia. Kau hidup, dan sehat. Meskipun aku penasaran di tingkat berapa kecerdasanmu sekarang. Tapi itu tidak penting. Kau hidup dan sehat, itulah yang kita harapkan._

 _Aku sangat bersyukur dan ikut berbahagia untukmu, Sasuke. Tapi aku harus mengakui satu hal padamu. Satu hal penting yang kau boleh melupakannya setelah ini, atau sebaliknya, kau boleh menjadikannya alasan untuk membenciku._

 _Sebenarnya, aku tidak pernah punya keyakinan pada kesembuhanmu. Aku bahkan tidak yakin pada formula yang kusempurnakan. Waktunya terlalu sempit; kondisimu menurun dengan cepat, sementara aku perlu mencoba dan mengamati perkembangan formula baruku sebelum disuntikkan padamu. Hingga pada saatnya aku kehabisan waktu, kau mencapai titik terlemah, aku tidak punya pilihan selain bertaruh. Enzim II kusuntikkan padamu. Jika berhasil, formula baru akan membuat sel-sel di dalam otakmu beregenerasi. Tapi jika gagal, tidak ada kehidupan setelah di ruang operasi untukmu, Sasuke._

 _Maafkan aku untuk keputusan terburukku saat itu. Aku tidak punya apapun selain harapan. Satu hal yang kupikirkan, aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu gagal setelah semua kesulitan yang kaualami. Karena itu aku bekerja keras menyempurnakan formulaku. Hanya dengan berbekal satu harapan, kau bisa mendapatkan kesempatan hidup yang lebih baik. Itu saja, Sasuke. Tapi mungkin aku terlalu serakah mengharapkan itu sehingga takdir membalasnya dengan kegagalan. Kau koma. Seminggu. Dua minggu. Sebulan. Dua bulan. Dan bulan-bulan yang berlalu tanpa adanya pertanda kau akan sadar terasa seperti keabadian bagiku. Entah kapan kau akan terbangun, atau mungkin kau tidak akan pernah terbangun lagi._

 _Maafkan aku untuk itu, Sasuke. Manusia hanya bisa berusaha. Sementara ada kekuatan di atas kita yang mengendalikan semuanya, menentukan segalanya._

 _Jika hari ini kau menerima suratku dan membacanya, aku sungguh bersyukur. Setidaknya ada hal yang berhasil kulakukan, meskipun aku sendiri tidak pernah tahu itu karena waktuku habis sebelum melihatmu membuka mata._

 _Hiduplah, Sasuke. Gunakan kesempatan ke duamu untuk hal-hal baik. Kau punya sesuatu untuk mengubah dunia, aku tahu itu. Boleh jadi itulah alasan kenapa kau bisa melewati semua masa sulit itu._

 _Kau adalah kesempurnaan dalam ketidaksempurnaan._

* * *

Sakura melipat kembali surat itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam amlop seperti semula. Dia baru saja menambah luntur di beberapa kata dengan air matanya sendiri. Pundaknya dirangkul oleh Sasuke yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

Wajah Sasuke saat itu sendu. Mata hitamnya tampak semakin kelam menatap pusara dengan batu nisan bertuliskan nama lengkap Profesor Sarutobi.

"Tidak ada gambaran mengenai sosok ayahku di buku harianku. Tidak ada cerita tentangnya. Kecuali dua orang; Paman Teuchi, dan Profesor Sarutobi. Paman Teuchi adalah pria tua yang tulus merawatku setelah aku berpisah dengan keluargaku. Memberiku tempat tinggal dan menjadikanku bagian dari keluarga. Untuk itu aku menyayanginya seperti seorang keluarga. Sementara Profesor Sarutobi, sepertinya selama lima belas tahun sebelum ini aku lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengannya, lebih banyak melewati masa-masa sulitku bersamanya.

"Dulu dan sekarang, aku menganggap Profesor seperti ayahku sendiri. Aku tidak menyesali apapun yang telah dilakukannya untukku. Kecuali satu hal, dia tidak pernah melihatku pulih. Aku menyesal karena dia harus meninggal dengan rasa bersalah atas kegagalannya padaku. Aku menyesal dia tidak pernah tahu bahwa aku berhasil mendapatkan kesempatan ke dua seperti yang diinginkannya, berdiri di sini, untuk berterima kasih padanya."

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menundukkan wajah, air matanya jatuh setetes demi setetes. Suaranya gemetar ketika mengatakan dengan lirih, "Aku tidak akan pernah bisa berterima kasih padanya ..."

Sakura memeluknya. Mengusap-usap punggungnya, meredam gemetarnya. Pedihnya penyesalan itu ikut menusuk-nusuk hati Sakura. Diam-diam air matanya juga meluncur. Tapi dia harus berdiri tegak untuk Sasuke. Dia harus membuat Sasuke yakin akan satu hal, karena Profesor Sarutobi yang telah tiada juga menginginkan hal yang sama.

"Tentu kau bisa berterima kasih padanya, Sasuke- _kun_. Hiduplah seperti yang Profesor harapkan. Hidup dengan baik. Lakukan sesuatu untuk mengubah dunia."

Sejenak Sasuke menatap pusara di hadapan mereka. Mendung yang semula membayangi wajahnya perlahan-lahan tersaput oleh binar cerah dari tatapan matanya kini. Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Cerminan sebuah keoptimisan tergambar dari wajah itu. Dia mengangguk pada Sakura.

Satu bulan setelah kembali pada keluarganya, Sasuke juga kembali secara resmi ke Laboratorium Kejiwaan Universitas Konoha. Dia tidak sejenius dulu, kecerdasannya hanya sampai pada rata-rata pria dewasa. Jadi, dia kembali ke Lab bukan untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya sebagai seorang ilmuwan. Dia hanya kembali untuk merampungkan proyek penelitian sebagai objek eksperimen. Proyek itu akan ditutup.

Semua data dikumpulkan, diserahkan pada Dewan Komite dalam Asosiasi Psikologi Internasional yang kembali digelar empat hari kemudian. Kali ini Konoha menjadi tuan rumah. Seluruh dewan yang hadir dalam pertemuan itu memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan Eksperimen Enzim dengan mempertimbangkan proyek itu terlalu berbahaya; dibandingkan keberhasilannya, risikonya jauh lebih besar. Namun sebelum pertemuan diakhiri, Sasuke berhasil meyakinkan seluruh anggota dewan untuk tidak benar-benar menghentikan penelitian enzim. Eksperimen yang telah berjalan mungkin terlalu berbahaya untuk diterapkan kembali pada percobaan berikutnya. Tapi enzim pada formulasi ke dua yang telah disempurnakan Profesor Sarutobi layak untuk dikembangkan. Kakashi yang juga hadir dalam pertemuan itu mendukung pendapat Sasuke. Dia menyatakan pada seluruh anggota dewan bahwa Enzim II memiliki sifat lebih alami terhadap reaksi imun tubuh, sehingga membuatnya lebih memungkinkan untuk ditanamkan ke dalam jaringan otak. Hanya perlu pengembangan lagi agar Enzim II benar-benar layak untuk dijadikan solusi atas anak-anak teretardasi.

"Bila penyuntikan enzim bisa menolong satu kehidupan, mengapa proyeknya tidak dilanjutkan untuk menolong kehidupan-kehidupan lain?" suara Sasuke lantang menggema ke seluruh penjuru ruang auditorium raksasa itu. Matanya menyapu seisi ruangan. "Bila aku bisa memiliki kesempatan hidup ke dua dengan lebih baik, mengapa tidak dengan anak-anak terbelakang lain?"

Pendapatnya membuat langit-langit auditorium raksasa hening. Semua bergeming.

Melihat Sasuke dari tempat duduknya di barisan tamu undangan, menatapnya berdiri di tengah podium, mata Sakura berkaca-kaca. Mengenang semua yang telah dilalui Sasuke. Sejak dirinya hanya seorang pemuda terbelakang yang berseru-seru mengatakan ingin jadi pintar. Lalu harapannya terkabul, dia bermetamorfosis menjadi manusia paling jenius di muka bumi. Dan semua tahapan yang membuatnya mundur kembali perlahan-lahan, melemparnya kembali pada keadaannya semula. Terbelakang, bahkan lebih menyedihkan hingga nyaris mati. Namun takdir berbaik hati padanya. Lewat kerja keras Profesor Sarutobi, dia berhasil bangkit dari keterpurukan. Mendapatkan kesempatan ke dua. Hidup kembali. Untuk kini berdiri di depan orang-orang penting ini, demi meyakinkan mereka bahwa hidup seorang terbelakang layak untuk diperjuangkan.

Air mata Sakura jatuh meluncur ketika satu per satu dari hampir seluruh anggota dewan yang semula menolak untuk melanjutkan penelitian akhirnya berbalik suara, mendukung untuk diteruskannya proyek itu.

Sasuke berhasil. Dari tengah podium, dia melempar senyum pada Sakura di tempat duduknya. Wanita itu mengangguk dengan hati dibuncah haru dan bangga seiring gemuruh tepuk tangan yang memenuhi langit-langit auditorium.

Pertemuan itu ditutup dengan keputusan melanjutkan penelitian ke tahap pengembangan formulasi enzim. Tim peneliti dibentuk pada saat itu juga. Karena ini adalah proyek internasional, seluruh pekerjaannya didedikasikan untuk dunia, maka anggotanya ditunjuk dari masing-masing universitas, ilmuwan-ilmuwan psikologi dan para ahli bedah syaraf dari tiap negara peserta asosiasi. Amerika Serikat, Inggris, Jerman, Mesir, India, Cina, Korea Selatan. Dari Jepang terpilih 4 orang, termasuk Sarada Uchiha dan Kakashi Hatake yang mewakili Universitas Konoha. Dan Kakashi terpilih sebagai pemimpin penelitian.

Mereka bersama-sama akan bekerja keras untuk menyempurnakan hadiah terakhir dari mendiang Profesor Sarutobi. Itu akan menjadi proses yang panjang, mungkin perlu waktu bertahun-tahun. Meskipun begitu, mereka semua tahu tidak perlu terburu-buru. Kerja keras dan kesabaran mereka akan terbayar suatu hari nanti dengan harga yang sangat pantas. Tidak lain adalah masa depan cerah untuk anak-anak di seluruh dunia yang terlahir kurang beruntung.

Dimulainya babak baru proyek Penelitian Enzim Sarutobi, tidak menjadi akhir dari perjuangan Sasuke meskipun dia tidak lagi terlibat dalam penelitian. Sasuke memilih caranya sendiri untuk mengubah dunia. Setelah eksperimen itu selesai padanya, Sasuke memutuskan untuk kembali ke universitas. Belajar. Mengambil jurusan pendidikan anak berkebutuhan khusus. Dia ingin menjadi guru bagi anak-anak terbelakang.

Satu hal yang ingin dicapai Sasuke lewat usaha itu adalah dia ingin menularkan semangat pada mereka, memberi mereka motivasi dan membuka pendangan mereka yang terbatas. Dia ingin menunjukkan bahwa mereka selalu punya kesempatan untuk hidup lebih baik meskipun kondisi mereka berbeda daripada orang kebanyakan. Mereka boleh saja hidup dalam keterbatasan, namun tidak pernah ada batas dalam membangun mimpi dan kerja keras untuk mewujudkannya.

 **...**

"Apa yang paling kauingat dari kehidupanmu yang lama, Sasuke- _kun_?" tanya Sakura pada suatu malam.

Mereka berdua berbaring di halaman belakang rumah. Di bawah pohon sakura yang berguguran, beralaskan rumput, mereka menatap bulan sabit yang melengkung indah, menghias langit seperti sebuah senyuman bercahaya. Keduanya saling menggenggam tangan.

Sasuke menggeleng pelan. Mata hitamnya tampak seakan menyedot kelamnya langit malam. Begitu sendu. "Tidak ada," gumamnya. "Tidak ada yang tersisa dari ingatanku."

Sakura bukannya tidak tahu hal itu. Dia sudah mendengar keseluruhan cerita dari Kakashi mengenai Sasuke yang dalam masa pemulihannya disembunyikan selama 15 tahun. Sasuke kehilangan seluruh ingatan ketika terbangun dari koma. Seluruhnya, kenangan seumur hidupnya terhapus tak tersisa.

Bagi Sakura, terhapusnya ingatan Sasuke bukanlah bencana. Selalu ada kebaikan dalam setiap hal yang terjadi. Tanpa kenangan, Sasuke tidak perlu mengingat lagi masa-masa menyakitkan yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupnya di masa lalu. Tentang kamar di rumah lama yang menjadi kurungannya. Tentang ayah yang membuangnya. Tentang dirinya yang selalu dikucilkan, diejek, dijadikan bahan lelucon. Tentang dirinya yang disingkirkan dari masyarakat. Sasuke tidak perlu mengingat-ingat itu lagi.

Bukankah melupakan hal-hal menyakitkan adalah keinginan semua orang?

Sakura mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Sasuke. Menoleh padanya, tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke- _kun_. Jika kau kehilangan seluruh kenanganmu, aku akan membantumu membuat kenangan yang baru."

Sebelum tidur di kamar mereka yang hangat, Sakura memberikan buku usang bersampul cokelat pada Sasuke. Buku dongeng yang telah tersimpan di rak buku selama 15 tahun. _Itik Buruk Rupa._

"Ini adalah satu-satunya peninggalan ibumu. Kau selalu membawanya ke mana-mana, memeluknya erat-erat di dada, tidak pernah mau melepasnya. Kaubilang, memeluk buku ini rasanya seperti memeluk ibumu."

Sasuke mengusap lembut nama lengkapnya yang tertulis indah di sampul buku.

"Ibumu yang menulisnya," kata Sakura. "Andai kau ingat bagaimana bangganya dirimu saat memamerkan padaku bahwa ibumu yang menuliskan itu, betapa bangganya dirimu bahwa tulisannya begitu indah."

Sekali lagi Sasuke mengusap tulisan namanya, sebelum memeluk buku dongeng itu dengan mata terpejam. Seolah dia sedang memeluk ibunya sendiri. Dia menangis. Air mata kerinduan itu mengalir pilu dari ekor matanya. Demi melihat itu, Sakura mendekapnya. Meski dekapan hangat Sakura tak pernah sebanding dengan dekapan ibunya, paling tidak Sasuke tahu bahwa dia tidak perlu menanggung rasa rindu itu sendirian. Ada Sakura di sisinya.

Di lain hari, mereka berkunjung ke Kyoto. Mendatangi rumah lama Sasuke. Rumah bergaya tradisional yang kini disewakan untuk ditempati orang lain. Pemilik rumah mengizinkan mereka melihat-lihat sebentar.

Tidak banyak yang Sakura ceritakan tentang kehidupan masa lalu Sasuke di rumah itu. Terlalu menyedihkan dan menyakitkan hati untuk dikenang. Jika Sasuke mendapatkan kesempatan hidup kembali dengan kehilangan semua ingatan tentang masa itu, tidak mungkin Sakura melukainya lagi dengan mengorek apa yang pernah terjadi. Potongan kenangan pahit itu biarlah terhapus untuk selamanya.

Rumahnya itu biarlah diingat Sasuke dengan kenangan yang baru. Tempat dia dilahirkan, tempat dia dibesarkan dengan penuh kasih sayang dari ibunya.

Sasuke menatap setiap jengkal isi rumahnya dengan tatapan kosong, datar, tak berarti. Kecuali kamar ibunya. Lama dia terdiam di depan pintu, menatap ke dalam. Seakan-akan dia melihat ibunya berbaring di sana, tertidur karena kelelahan mengurusnya.

"Bagaimana cara ibuku meninggal?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ibumu meninggal dengan cara yang baik sekali. Seperti orang yang sedang tidur. Kau ada di sisinya, membacakan dongeng _Itik Buruk Rupa_ untuknya. Ibumu mengembuskan napas terakhirnya bersamamu, Sasuke- _kun_."

Sasuke memeluk erat-erat bingkai foto ibunya. Bibirnya mengulum senyum, sementara matanya berkaca-kaca. "Syukurlah ... syukurlah ..."

Bingkai foto itu kemudian diletakkannya di dekat nisan. Sasuke menatap wajah tersenyum ibunya di sana. Napasnya terhela panjang. "Ibu, tidurlah dengan tenang. Sekarang aku tidak akan menyusahkan Ibu lagi."

Berdiri di belakangnya, Sakura menyeka air mata.

Kini Mikoto Uchiha benar-benar bisa beristirahat dengan tenang. Karena Sasuke sekarang bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Ibunya tidak perlu khawatir lagi.

"Bagaimana dengan ayahku?" tanya Sasuke ketika mereka melewati pusaranya beberapa petak dari pusara sang ibu.

"Ayahmu ... dia menyayangimu, layaknya seorang ayah. Kau tidak menemukan catatan tentangnya di buku harianmu, karena kau di masa lalu tidak terlalu dekat dengannya. Ayahmu hanya tidak pandai menunjukkan perasaannya. Meskipun begitu, kau perlu tahu bawa ayahmu menyayangimu, Sasuke- _kun._ "

Hanya itu yang bisa Sakura katakan. Tidak ada cerita tentang bagaimana perlakuan ayahnya terhadap Sasuke yang bisa Sakura sampaikan dengan jujur. Tidak ada yang perlu Sasuke tahu. Kecuali satu. Fakta bahwa ayahnya menyayanginya.

Setelah itu Sasuke meletakkan bunga di pusara sang ayah. Tidak ada senyum. Sasuke hanya menatap datar nama ayahnya yang terpahat di batu nisan. Tidak ada pula tatapan kebencian. Setidaknya, begitu lebih baik. Tidak ada rasa benci yang tersisa di hati Sasuke untuk ayahnya.

Lihatlah betapa nasib berbaik hati pada Sasuke. Kehilangan ingatan membuatnya kehilangan pula kebencian di hatinya.

Hubungan Sasuke dengan kakaknya, Itachi, pun terbentuk ulang dengan ikatan persaudaraan yang baru. Mereka kini dapat bercengkrama dengan santai, tanpa perlu merasa tersinggung satu sama lain. Tidak ada lagi dinding es yang dibangun dari rasa benci Sasuke yang memisahkannya dengan Itachi. Mereka kini dapat tertawa bersama. Tidak ada lagi kesenjangan.

Itachi berpikir sama dengan Sakura, untuk membiarkan kenangan-kenangan buruk Sasuke di masa lalu terhapus selamanya. Biarkan itu menjadi fase kehidupan yang telah berlalu, tidak perlu diungkit lagi. Meskipun Sakura sadar cara ini di satu sisi menjadi keuntungan bagi Itachi, kesalahan-kesalahannya di masa lalu tertutup dengan sempurna berkat terhapusnya ingatan Sasuke. Namun Sakura yakin sekali Itachi bukan orang seperti itu. Justru sebaliknya. Itachi semakin merasa bersalah, karena Sasuke hanya melihatnya sebagai seorang kakak yang sempurna kebaikannya, padahal dia hanya tidak tahu apa yang pernah dilakukan kakaknya itu padanya.

Itachi merasa seperti seorang munafik yang menyembunyikan kebusukan. Sayangnya Itachi tidak punya pilihan. Dia harus menyimpan rapat semua perasaan bersalah itu demi Sasuke. Jika itu dapat menyelamatkan Sasuke dari rasa sakit, Itachi rela menjadi seorang munafik sampai mati. Biar dia saja yang tersiksa.

 **...**

"Selamat datang di Ramen Teuchi!"

Seorang pelayan wanita menyambut Sakura, Sasuke, dan Sarada di pintu masuk restoran. Sepertinya wanita itu karyawan baru, tidak tahu bahwa keluarga yang barusan disambutnya adalah tamu istimewa restoran keluarga ini. Suigetsu, yang telah menjadi manajer restoran ini selama 7 tahun, segera menegur pelayannya. Buru-buru menggantikan si pelayan menyambut tiga orang Uchiha ini layaknya tamu kehormatan.

Sakura selalu tertawa menanggapi servis berlebihan Suigetsu. Berulang kali dia mengatakan pada laki-laki itu—yang mungkin seumur hidupnya akan mengabdi pada restoran Teuchi—untuk memperlakukan keluarganya seperti pelanggan biasa saja. Sakura juga sudah mengatakan itu pada Ayame yang mewarisi restoran mendiang ayahnya. Tapi wanita itu juga hanya bisa tertawa karena Suigetsu sulit diberitahu.

Sikap Suigetsu yang agak berlebihan itu dinilai Sakura sebagai bentuk keseganannya pada Sasuke. Dengan terhapusnya ingatan Sasuke tentang perlakuan jahatnya di masa lalu, seakan menjadi kesempatan terbaik untuk memperbaiki semua kesalahannya itu. Kesempatan baginya untuk mengganti kenangan tentang dirinya dari seorang teman kerja yang jahat, menjadi seorang sahabat baik bagi Sasuke. Suigetsu sungguh beruntung.

Siang itu keluarga kecil Uchiha datang ke restoran keluarga Ramen Teuchi atas undangan Ino dan Kakashi untuk merayakan ulang tahun putri-putri bungsu mereka yang ke-6. Himawari dan Hinagiku, anak perempuan kembar yang lahir lima tahun setelah kakak laki-laki mereka, Ringo. Acara hari itu juga menjadi perayaan atas suksesnya pementasan perdana si kembar di panggung balet. Dua gadis kecil menggemaskan itu adalah calon balerina masa depan yang berbakat. Bagaimana tidak, mereka belajar langsung dari sang maestro, ibunya.

Hanya saja sekarang Ino tidak lagi menari, dia meninggalkan pentas baletnya setelah melahirkan Ringo. Kondisi tubuhnya tidak lagi memungkinkan dirinya untuk melanjutkan karier sebagai balerina profesional. Namun meski tidak lagi menari, sentuhannya di dunia balet tidak berhenti begitu saja. Ino beralih menjadi seorang pelatih. Dia punya studio sendiri di pusat kota. Selama 10 tahun berjalan, sudah tidak terhitung lagi penari-penari balet yang berhasil tampil di panggung profesional. Ino sungguh menikmati hidupnya. Bahagia bersama keluarganya, Kakashi dan ketiga anaknya.

Kakashi sendiri telah menjadi seorang guru besar di Universitas Konoha. Tidak pernah menduduki jabatan bergengsi seperti dekan ataupun rektor—dia tidak pernah tertarik untuk itu. Nama Kakashi terangkat dan menjadi besar di bidang psikologi setelah dia menulis literatur mengenai teori-teori kejiwaan yang dikembangkannya dari catatan yang ditulis Sasuke ketika masih jenius. Literaturnya kemudian menjadi bahan bedah studi di banyak universitas. Seiring dengan itu, teori-teori yang dikembangkannya menjadi acuan studi para mahasiswa psikologi. Berkat itu pula nama Universitas Konoha ikut terangkat, bersanding dengan jajaran universitas lain yang menjadi unggulan di tanah Jepang.

"Itu artinya secara tidak langsung kau punya andil dalam perkembangan kampus ini, Sasuke- _kun._ Kau membuat Universitas Konoha menjadi besar dengan ilmu pengetahuan yang kaumiliki," kata Sakura.

Dia dan Sasuke telah meninggalkan restoran Ramen Teuchi. Berdua berjalan bersisian di sekitar Universitas Konoha. Di bawah guguran kelopak sakura, bergandengan tangan. Bercakap-cakap santai. Merangkai kenangan indah di masa lalu.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis menanggapi komentar Sakura tadi. Melihat wajahnya, seakan Sasuke tidak yakin dulu dia pernah menjadi seorang jenius, seakan yang ada di masa lalu itu bukan dirinya.

"Sekarang aku tidak memiliki pengetahuan itu," katanya. "Aku hanya orang biasa. Pria empat puluh tiga tahun yang bahkan tidak lebih cerdas darimu, Sakura."

Langkah Sakura terhenti. Senyumnya terhapus, wajahnya sedikit memberengut. Mendengar ucapan Sasuke membuatnya kesal. Meskipun dia tahu itu benar.

Lima belas tahun yang lalu, Sasuke koma selama 3 musim. Ketika terbangun, dia seperti bayi yang baru dilahirkan. Tidak tahu apapun. Sasuke harus mempelajari semuanya dari awal lagi. Seperti sebuah buku kosong, dia harus mulai mengisinya dari lembar pertama. Belajar bicara. Belajar membaca. Belajar menulis. Seiring bergulirnya waktu, perkembangan inteligen serta mentalnya meningkat. Berbeda dengan perkembangannya ketika jadi jenius, prosesnya kali ini berjalan normal. Kecerdasan Sasuke tumbuh layaknya perkembangan anak-anak pada umumnya. Sasuke mampu belajar dengan cepat, tapi pengetahuan yang mengisi dirinya tidak melesat tak wajar seperti dulu.

Lima belas tahun. Bukan waktu yang pendek bagi Sasuke untuk bisa mencapai kematangan intelektualnya. Boleh jadi dia butuh waktu ribuan tahun untuk bisa sejenius dahulu. Kini dia hanya pria berusia 43 tahun dengan tingkat kecerdasan rata-rata.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan itu?" tanya Sakura, menantang Sasuke.

"Aku bukan lagi Sasuke si jenius. Apa kau tidak masalah dengan itu? Sekarang aku hanya laki-laki setengah tua, tidak punya apa-apa untuk dibanggakan. Lebih-lebih, aku tidak punya kenangan tentang kita berdua. Apa kau masih mencintaiku dengan itu semua?"

Sejenak Sakura hanya menatapnya dalam geming. Tatapannya menyelam ke dasar mata hitam Sasuke. Seakan dengan begitu dia bisa menyentuh memori terdalam Sasuke untuk memberinya beberapa potong kenangan.

Kemudian Sakura menariknya ke dekat pagar Universitas Konoha.

"Di sinilah pertama kali kita bertemu, Sasuke- _kun_. Kau mungkin tidak ingat. Tapi aku tidak pernah melupakan hari itu. Hari ketika untuk pertama kalinya aku menatap mata indahmu. Hari ketika aku jatuh cinta padamu."

Sakura membenahi rambut depan Sasuke yang sedikit berantakan ditiup angin. Tampaklah beberapa helai rambut putih di sana. Sasuke memang benar soal satu hal, dia kini seorang laki-laki setengah tua. Selain uban, tanda-tandanya juga tampak di wajah, garis-garis halus di sekitar mata dan keningnya. Tapi apa masalahnya? Semua orang pasti jadi tua.

Sakura membelai pipi Sasuke. Itu masih wajahnya, wajah laki-laki lugu yang pernah berdiri di balik pagar Kampus Konoha dan menatap penuh harap bisa menjadi pintar seperti orang-orang. Dengan dirinya yang sekarang, Sasuke pernah lebih terbelakang. Lalu apa masalahnya? Jika Sakura bisa mencintai dirinya yang selemah dulu, mengapa Sakura tidak bisa mencintai dirinya yang sekarang?

Sakura menggenggam kedua tangan Sasuke. Lagi-lagi menatap sepasang mata indahnya.

"Sasuke yang lemah. Sasuke yang jenius. Ataupun Sasuke yang sekarang. Bagiku, kau tetaplah Sasuke yang sama. Tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk berhenti mencintaimu. Seperti bagaimana halnya tidak alasan bagiku untuk jatuh cinta padamu dengan apapun yang ada pada dirimu."

Membalas tatapan mata zamrud Sakura, Sasuke tersenyum. Menggenggam tangannya lebih erat.

"Sepertinya aku tidak butuh kenangan apapun tentang kita di masa lalu. Karena sekarang aku mengerti bagaimana dulu aku jatuh cinta padamu. Aku bisa merasakan bagaimana aku terus mencintaimu, Sakura."

Di dunia ini, tidak ada obat yang lebih baik daripada cinta. Kesedihan, kehilangan, penderitaan, seluruh rasa sakit yang disebabkan oleh semua itu hanya dapat diobati dengan hadirnya rasa cinta di hati. Karena cinta selalu melahirkan harapan. Dan manusia hanya akan hidup bila dia masih memiliki walau sedikit harapan di hatinya.

 _ **Selesai**_

* * *

 _Terima kasih untuk kalian yang mengikuti cerita ini sampai akhir. Terima kasih juga yang sebesar-besarnya untuk kesabaran kalian menanti cerita ini diselesaikan._

 _Penutup cerita ini adalah apresiasi terbesar saya untuk teman-teman semua yang telah mengikuti tulisan saya sejak awal saya berkarya di FFN, sampai detik terakhir._

 _Mohon maaf karena hal terakhir yang saya lakukan dengan menghapus banyak cerita yang sudah saya publikasikan membuat teman-teman kecewa. Ada banyak alasan yang tidak bisa saya sampaikan pada teman-teman. Tapi satu yang saya ingin kalian semua tahu, bahwa saya sangat senang dengan segala bentuk apresiasi yang pernah kalian berikan untuk karya-karya saya di sini._

 _Sekali lagi, terima kasih._

 **[12.12.2016]**


End file.
